Immortals aka Team Future
by John2851
Summary: What if Miguel, Hiro, Penny, Wilbur, and Violet both live in the same timeline and later on become hero's after experiencing some weird, supernatural, and just plain crazy events in their lives?. Miguel x Vanellepe (Wreck it Ralph), Hiro x Penny, and Wilbur x Violet
1. Chapter 1 (Beginning)

**Chapter 1(Beginning)**

 **I don't** **own CoCo, Big Hero Six, Meet the Robinsons, The Incredibles, and** **Bolt. Enjoy!.**

It was a beautiful day in the city of Todayland, that have three towns in one. The three towns were Metropoulos, San Fransokyo, and Mexico City. In Todaylands second grade elementary there were five-year-old kids, that were the bestest friends.

Their names were Violet Parr, Wilbur Robinson, Hiro Hamada, Penny Foster, and Miguel Rivera. They were very close friends since their parents known each other back in there days in school. For Violet and her family moved to Todayland to relocate, due to showing their superpowers and have nowhere else to go.

But luckily and thankfully for Miguel's family told them that there was a house that was in their budget, and so the Parr's brought it and move in. That and they all know that they were supers, but they keep it a secret since they were family.

In the classroom, the five friends were doing fun things such as drawing pictures, and finger painting. "Hey, Vi do you like this picture?". asked Wilbur wearing his favorite signature lighting t-shirt, showing a picture of a superhero. Then Violet smile and said "That's cool Wilbur. What do you guys think about my picture?".

Miguel said with excitement "It's awesome Violet and cool. My picture is me playing the guitar, cool huh?". Then Hiro said, "Even though your family hates music, right?". "Well yeah that's true Hiro, but music is good for the soul and it's a thing of beauty". said Miguel as he hoped one day he would play music, like his hero Ernesto De LA Cruz.

Penny then came over to the table carrying five juice boxes and gave each to her best friends, and join in on the conversation. "I agree with Miguel on this one. Music is life". Penny said as she went back to drawing. Then Wilbur said, "But hey let's not forget no matter what happens, we got each other's backs".

Violet then put her hand in the middle and ask "Best friends and family forever?". After that, all three joined in and put their hand together in the middle with Violet, and all said "Forever!".

Ever since that day, they became best friends and always got each other backs no matter what is going on. Now at the ages of teenagers, they were helping set up the big dinner table at Miguel's home, and it was two weeks away from celebrating the Day of the Dead. As everyone sat down and said grace they all started digging in.

At the table, everyone was enjoying themselves especially Wilbur. "I love Mexican food so much. In fact, I can eat this all day". he said while talking with his mouth full. Then his mother Franny said, "Wilbur don't speak with your mouth full". Wilbur then swallows his food and said "Sorry mom".

And then Hiro's older brother Tadashi spoke up while passing the bowl of rice to there little sister Vanellepe and said "I agree with you on that one Wilbur, Mexican food is the best. I eat it all the time in college". Then Hiro asked "Hey Aunt Helen can you pass me the salsa dip. I need it for my taco". With a smile, Helen picks up the bowl and stretched over to Hiro since she is Elastic girl. "Here you go, Hiro". Helen said.

Suddenly Miguel's grandma Abuelita came out from the back carrying a huge tray of tamales, and putting each tamale on everyone's plate. "Oh, it's so good to have the family together for dinner. And to top it off the Day of the Dead is just around the corner". said Abuelita. As she was getting to Miguel and saw that his plate, she immediately started piling his plate with more food.

"Miguel you need to eat more sweetie, your skinny as a twig". said Abuelita. Miguel then said, "No thank you, grandma, I'm full". Suddenly everyone stopped eating after hearing Miguel said no to food, and knowing that it made Abuelita think her food is not good.

Abuelita said with a serious tone "What did you say". With smart thinking, Miguel said, "I mean I'm starving grandma". Then Abuelita smiles and continues to pile up his plate. "That's what I thought you said". she said while taking a seat next to her mother CoCo. When dinner was over all of the adults were playing cards, while the kids were out back playing soccer their favorite spot.

"Dude, grandma Abuelita was on you today like crazy". said Hiro while kicking the ball to the neat. "Yeah and I thought you were going to pee in your pants". Wilbur said while laughing a little bit, and so did Violet and Penny. Vanellepe spoke up and said, "Well Miguel at least you're eating well because most people don't eat like that you know".

With a smile, Miguel said "Thanks Vanellepe you're awesome". "Well, what can I say I'm just cool". Vanellepe said who was smirking. Then Penny thought about something and ask "You know something, Miguel?. I forget why your family hates music so much as much as I know them".

"Oh, well let me give you the small version of my family history Penny. A long time ago my great, great grandma Imelda married my great, great grandpa who we to this day don't know his name. But anywho they loved music like crazy and always play until the day is over". said Miguel.

"And true fact that in those days the gaming consoles weren't invited yet, making it very sad to live in". said, Hiro, as Wilbur said "So true I can't make it without my Xbox". Miguel then got their attention "If you guys are done talking about no technology in which it was true, let me get back to the story. So anyways when they had my great grandma CoCo, her dad wanted to share his music with the world and he never returns. That's when momma Imelda gave up on him and started supporting herself and grandma CoCo by making, and selling shoes. And every since that day my family banned music from our lives".

After hearing that story Violet said while petting Dante. "At least you can play music at Wilbur's house, after all, Aunt Franny loves music and she always rehearses with her frogs". Then suddenly a voice came up "Hey kids come get your dessert!". said, Aunt Cass. With that being said, Vanellepe who was excited. "Alright sugar!. Come on guys". When Vanellepe ran to get some dessert, her second oldest brother Hiro just shake his head and said "I swear my little sister just love to eat sugar. And believe it or not but she looked very identical to that girly race car game, what was it called again".

Rolling her eyes Penny said "It's called Suger Rush and it's not a girly game it's a candy racing game. But back on the subject at hand, Miguel I sure one day that your family will open back up to music one day". "Penny that will be the day that all five of us go to the land of the Dead.

After done talking about it they headed back inside to have ice cream cake, that Aunt Cass has made and enjoyed it. And little did they know that Miguel's last comment will soon become true.


	2. Chapter 2 (Grave Robbing)

**Chapter 2 (Grave Robbing)**

On a nice warm sunny day, Miguel was out polishing shoes at the plaza since this was his job in his family shoe business. As for his friends, they were out prepping for the Day of the Dead, and Miguel didn't mind at all.

The shoes that Miguel was polishing was a Mariachi band who was done reading his newspaper, and then looked at Miguel and ask "So, kid are you going to the concert?". "Who me?. No, I can't I told you about my family history issue". said, Miguel, while putting up his polishing gear in his bag.

Then the Mariachi just huff and said "Kid you told that same old sad story, every time I come here to get my shoes shine from you. Look, let me educate you on true facts. Ready?". Miguel said while getting to drink his bottle of water "Fire away". "Alright then well first off if Ernesto De La Cruz had hidden his skills then, he wouldn't be known as the greatest musician of all Mexican music artist history. And second, you never know if you try". Mariachi said as started tuning his guitar.

"Well ok that's very true but I don't know if I got what it takes to play like one of the greats". said Miguel. Then the Mariachi gave his guitar to Miguel and smile "I tell you what amigo. Why don't you play something for me and if you're good then I recommend you to play at the competition". As Miguel looked at the guitar and then back at the Mariachi, and said "In truth, I never played in front of nobody except, my aunt Franny and best friends. But hey let's give it a world".

Before Miguel was about to play, suddenly a familiar voice call his name. "Miguel!. What on earth are you doing?!". said Abuelita, a company by two members Miguel's family, and Vanellepe who was help carrying supplies for the shoe shop. "Um, grandma Abuelita this not what it looks like". Miguel said trying to save the Mariachi, but it was in vain.

Then Abuelita took off her shoe and started hitting the Mariachi. "You leave my grandson alone his one of the nicest, innocent, and sweeties child in the family. And he doesn't need some music-loving mariachi-like you, to poison his mind". After the Mariachi ran for it, Vanellepe went over to Miguel and whispered.

"If you want to play music Miguel then, you should have played when no ones watching". said Vanellepe. Then Miguel said "Sorry, but he talked me into it. You look lovely today Vanellepe, is that a new perfume that I smell?". Since the day they met, Miguel had a strong crush on Vanellepe and always doing anything to make her happy, and Vanellepe felt the same way.

" Ah, thank you Miguel and it is just my normal perfume". said Vanellepe while blushing. Then Abuelita came over and hugged Miguel and said "You're safe now Miguel and I don't want you to ever go to the plaza again". While walking back to the shop that was connected to the house, Abuelita told everyone what happened.

"Miguel you know the plaza is filled with music lovers. Why did you go there?". asked Miguel's mom who was almost about to give birth to Miguel's baby sister. " Because mom that's where the money is at". said Miguel. "Miguel you are a Rivera, and we Rivera's don't like music". said Abuelita while packing some bread of the dead for Vanellepe.

Then Vanellepe spoked up for Miguel and said " But grandma Abuelita there's nothing wrong listening to music. In fact its healthy". "Nonsense Vanellepe. Music is not good for you and that's the end of it. Now its family and I'm sure Cass and your brothers would want you to get home for the pre-celebration of Day of the Dead". Abuelita said handing her the basket full of bread.

"Well, it is getting late so I see you later Miguel. Bye everyone". said Vanellepe and headed out. While that was over Miguel headed to the attic, where he had a shrine made for his hero Ernesto De La Cruz. The only people that know about this was his best friends and Dante.

Miguel dreamed of playing music and always wanted to be just like Cruz. So, he decided to go ahead and join the competition. But before he was about to leave his grandmother and his parents came in, and then hid the guitar and Dante underneath the table of the ofernda. " Oh, Miguel there you are. We wanted to tell you that we have decided that we want you to make shoes with us, just like the rest of us". said Abuelita with a smile.

"Really? that's awesome. I can't wait to get started". Miguel said while trying to keep Dante down. After leaving, Dante due to being hungry decided to get some food off the ofernda. " No boy get down. No". said Miguel, but sadly the picture of Imelda fall down and the frame broke.

'Oh, no I'm so dead. I wondering does Penny can fix a picture frame". As Miguel picked up the photo he saw that the guitar that looked very familiar. And when he did he realize that Ernesto is his great, great grandpa. With the huge excitement that was built up in Miguel, he ran outside to tell every one of his discovery.

Sadly it didn't work out as they refuse to let Miguel be like Cruz. "Miguel I refuse to let you become like this man. He left his family and I refuse let it happen to you". said Abuelita as took the guitar from Miguel and smashed into pieces. "Grandma how could you". said Miguel in a sad voice.

"I'm sorry Miguel but it was for your own good. Now, lets put this behind us, and celebrate as a family". said Abuelita as she put her hand on his shoulder. That was then Miguel pulled away and took off, ignoring the shouts from his family and went to the plaza to sign up.

As he made it to the plaza and met the women, who were in charge of the competition. "Excuse ma'am but I like to sign up for the competition". said Miguel. " Ok. Do you have an instrument?". she asked. "No. But I can get one. I'm going right now". Miguel said as he began to ask people if he can burrow their guitar, but no luck.

That was when he remembered where to get one, and that was at the graveyard in the mausoleum of De La Cruz. When he went there everything was locked tight.

"Crap, its lock good. Well, it looks like I'm going have to call back up". said Miguel as he pulls out his phone, and begin texting. Meanwhile, in the Parr's household, everyone was putting up decorations, and feeling the spirit of the holiday. As for Violet she in her room putting on her red and purple dress, and her red shoes.

While looking at herself through the mirror, her phone beeped a text from Miguel, and then she checked out and it read **" Violet I need your help it's urgent. Meet me in the graveyard".** "The graveyard?. Why meet at the graveyard?. Hey, mom, I'm going out. Miguel texted me and its urgent". said Violet, as she was downstairs talking to her mom, while her dad got back from grilling and carrying a plate of hamburgers.

" Alright Vi you can go, just stay safe". said Helen. Then at Robinson's household, the Robinsons were dancing and eating as the frogs were playing good classical music. "I love Dia de Muertos". And the food". said, Wilbur, as he was eating some nachos, and then looked at his phone and got the text.

"Man, and I was just having fun too. Mom, Dad, I got to go Miguel just texted me and it was important". Wilbur said while stuffing his face with Doritos, and headed out. "Now Wilber stay out of trouble. I mean it". said, Cornelius, as he knows his son's history of getting into trouble with his friends, such as the food explosion incident.

Then at the Hamadas home/shop, Hiro, Tadashi, and Vanellepe were paying their respects to their parents on the ofernda. Thier parents died in a car accident when they were so young. " Hey, big bro?. What was mom, and dad like?". Vanellepe asked who didn't get to know her parents.

Tadashi smiles at her baby sister and said "Our parents were the nicest and lovable people that you would ever meet"." And they love us very much". said, Hiro, while wrapping his arm around his sister, making her smile.

Then aunt Cass came in carrying a tray of goodies and announce "Alright guys dig in. I made my famous Dia de Muertos skull cheesecake"."I love your skull cheesecake aunt Cass. You're awesome". said Hiro, as he takes a bite of his cake and checks his phone and read the text.

"Guys I be right back. Miguel needs me to help him with something". said, Hiro. "Can I come too?". asked Vanellepe, hoping to spend time with her soon to be boyfriend Miguel. "The last time I check is that he texted me not you. So no and bye". as Hiro took one more mini cheesecake and left. "Jerk". Vanellepe said pouting.

And last but not least at the home of the Foster's, Penny and her mom wearing their all red matching dress, were paying their respects to Penny's dad that died the same way as Hiro's parents. "I miss dad mom. I miss him so much". said Penny with a little bit of sadness. Penny's mom smiled and said "I miss him to sweetie. But remember his in a better place".

With a smile, Penny hugged her mom and heard her phone beep, and then read it. "Mom I'm sorry but my friend needs me tonight. It's an emergency". " Go ahead pumpkin. And don't forget to wear a jacket, its chilly outside". said Penny's mom.

Later in the night, they all met up with Miguel at the graveyard. "Alright, Miguel let me be the first to ask why are we here?". asked Hiro. Miguel then said "Guys I need you to give me this solid. I need you guys to help me break into De La Cruz's mausoleum and get his guitar so I can play in his music competition".

"Are you crazy Miguel?!. That's grave robbing and that's so wrong on so many levels". said Violet who was not liking the solid.

"Guys here me out on this one". said Miguel as he explained what had happened at his home, and it was a sad one. " Oh, Miguel I'm so sorry to hear that". said Penny, as she hugged Miguel and then he hugged back. "Dude that's harsh but hey we got you back". said Wilber.

"Yelp, even if we have to go to jail together, we still got each others back". said Hiro. With a sigh, Violet said "Fine. Count me in". " Thanks, amigos now let's go get it". said Miguel leading the way. As they made it to the mausoleum, Hiro unlocked the window in which he was skilled at it.

When they went in they saw the guitar above Cruz's stone coffin, and then Miguel got on top of it and was getting ready to take it. Before he did he said "De La Cruz I'm your great, great grandson. I and my friends aren't stealing your guitar, were just borrowing it. Our family doesn't understand music is us".

Then Wilber said " Miguel can you please speed it up. Because either way we're going to jail after this". That was then Violet slapped Wilber on the shoulder and said "Don't be rude Wilber his showing respects". As Miguel took down the guitar off the rack and got off the stone coffin, Penny said " Ok, we got what we came for now let's go".

As soon as they were about to sneak out of the mausoleum, and use the open window that they use to break in, Miguel looked at the guitar. "I wonder if this baby is tune?". as Miguel jammed the guitar one good time, and something supernatural just happened as he did it.


	3. Chapter 3 (The land of the Dead)

**Chapter 3 (The land of the Dead)** When Miguel played the guitar one time it caught the ears of the security guards and the people outside, who were visiting their lost loved ones ran to investigate.

"Hey somebody just broke in and stole Ernesto De La Cruz's guitar". shouted a security guard. Then Wilbur said "Oh, you just had to play the guitar right now, while we're still in here. And now we're going to jail!". As he said that everyone was panicking like crazy, especially Penny.

"Guys, I can't go to juvenile they going to make me lift weights, and braid hair!. Miguel why?!". said Penny who was losing it. "I'm so sorry guys I just forgot where we are, and I wasn't thinking". Miguel said as he was regretting it.

With quick thinking, Hiro said, "Violet turns all of us invisible its the only option we got". Violet looked at Hiro and said "Even if I did Hiro our clothes won't be invisible. We are so screwed! and I'm too pretty to go to jail!". Then Penny added, " That's right and to top it off is that, our family is going to kill us for this!".

Wilbur then put his hand on her mouth and whispered, "Would you lower your voice!". Suddenly the doors of the mausoleum sprong open and the security guards came marching in. " We're sorry! we're not trying to steal anything. Honestly!". Miguel said dropping the guitar and putting his hands in the air.

But what got all five of them was that the security guard went right through Miguel and the others, picked up the guitar and then put it back on the rack. "False alarm guys. This building is getting very old". said the security guard and walked out.

With shock looks on their faces, Wilbur was one the to break the silence. "Wait. What just happened here?". "I don't have the slightest clue but, I do know is that we need to get up out of here. Come on". said Penny, as she and everyone followed her out.

As they were running and trying to get out of the graveyard, people were going right through them as if they were ghosts. "Ok now this getting a little bit scary now". said Hiro, trying to keep his cool. "Yeah, I know right its like we're invisible". said, Violet.

Suddenly they heard someone calling Miguel's name and it was his parents. "Hey, it's my parents they can help us. Mom, Dad!". said Miguel, but sadly when he ran towards them they went right through him. Penny then started to panic "OMG! we're dead!. We kick the bucket! we hit the death roll!".

Hiro then grabbed Penny by the shoulders and shook her. "Penny pull yourself together!. This is so not the time to freak out like crazy". "Yeah all we have to do is take deep breaths and remain calm". said Wilbur, as Penny and the rest, took deep breaths and stayed calm.

Then a women came up to them with concern, and ask "Excuse me but are you kids lost?". Miguel, with a relaxed body motion and said "Well actually ma'am". Before he could finish his sentence, Miguel, Wilbur, Hiro, Penny, and Violet looked up at the women and saw that she was completely skeleton.

Then all five of them started screaming including the women and immediately ran for it. "Forget staying calm!. This is the real deal Walking Dead!". said Hiro screaming. " This is so the worst way to go!". said Violet. While running past all the other dead people they eventually bumped into one of the dead people, making him fall apart.

"Hey what are you kids doing?. Do you kids have any respect for seniors anymore?". said an old skeleton grandpa, as he was putting himself together. " Um?. Sorry". said, Penny. Then women came over and looked at the kids with happiness. "Oh my, I don't believe it. Miguel, Wilbur, Penny, and Violet you're here, oh I can finally hug you five". as she hugged them all at once.

Violet then broke up the awkward moment and spoke up. "Wait hold on a second. You know us?". "Why of course sweetie. Were your family". said the women with a smile. Then Miguel looked at her with familiarity. "Now that you mention family you do look very familiar". he said.

Then Hiro remember her from the ofernda and immediately said "Wait, your Aunt Tia, and your grandpa Julio aren't you?". " Si Hiro, si". said Aunt Tia with a big smile on her face. "That's correct little Hiro". said grandpa Julio.

"Wait if you're aunt Tia and grandpa Julio. Then that means we're in the spirit world". said Violet with disbelief. "This is so supernatural". said Penny. "You kids shouldn't be here at all. Heck, you five are not even dead yet. But don't worry a thing, I'm sure momma Imelda knows what to do". said grandpa Julio.

Then other members of the dead family ran over to them, with an emergency issue. "Its momma Imelda, she can't cross over here". said one of the twins, while catching their breath. " The twins". said Miguel who was surprised to meet them. "Oh hey, kids happy Dia de Muertos. Wait you kids are alive!". said one of the Twins.

With her eyes roll aunt Tia said "We already established that and we need to see momma Imelda, she's the only one that can send them back". As they nodded their heads they lead the way. " Should we trust them?. I mean we just met them tonight". said Wilbur. "Well, they are our family and we have no other options". said Miguel, as he and the rest followed.

While walking with the dead family members, Dante ran up to Violet and began licking her. "Dante you can see us?". Violet said laughing, as Dante barked. After reuniting with the dog they went through a patrol of the spirit realm, and can't believe what they were seeing.

When going through the check-in and outstation they saw a guy trying to get over to the other side, but failed due to not having his photo put up and security came and pulled him out of the pedals, and took him away. "Man I'm lucky that I'm not that guy. I really don't what to do if my photo wasn't up". said aunt Tia. "Yeah, what a good thing". said Wilbur.

As they headed to the spirit help guide center after getting weird looks from everyone, they enter in and saw a woman that was super upset. "You listen very well. My family always, always put my photo on the ofernda. That devil box is telling you nothing but lies!". as she took off her boot and began banging the computer, and braking it.

"Um, momma Imelda?". said grandpa Julio as he got her attention, as she turned around and was getting ready to hit him with her boot, but stopped just in time. " Oh, mi familia there not letting me go to the other side. Can you please tell this lady and her devil box that my photo is on the ofernda". said Imelda.

Then grandpa Julio said "Well actually momma Imelda we didn't go and see. We have something that you need to see". As the rest of the dead family members revealed the kids, making Imelda shock. "Miguel, Wilbur, Violet, Hiro, Penny?". said Imelda. "Hi, momma Imelda". said all five kids as they were nervous.

"What is going on here?". Imelda asked who was mad now, and wondering why and how her great, great grandkids got here. Then suddenly one of the workers open the door of his office and said "The Rivera Family?". "Something is telling me that this is going to be a long night". said Violet. "I was thinking the same thing too". said Penny.


	4. Chapter 4 (Curse)

Chapter 4 (Curse)

In the office, the small skeleton man turned around to look at family, while reading the clipboard and said "Yelp your curse". Then everyone in one was in shock especially the kids. "Say what?". said Miguel, "Huh?". said Violet, "That's not right". said Penny, "For real?". said Wilbur, and finally "Come again now?". said Hiro.

"What do you mean we're curse?!". askes Imelda. Then the guy coughed his voice up and said "Well on the Day of the Dead it's about giving back to the dead, but instead the kids took back from the dead. In which that's why they are in the spirit realm". Then Miguel said "We weren't stealing the guitar. It belonged to our great, great grandfather, he would want me to have it".

"We do not speak of that music-loving sell out. He left this family". Imelda said making it personal. Then Penny asks " Um, why not?. I mean he is your husband and all". "Yes he is my husband Penny but he chose music over family. And I can't understand why does this have to do with, from not crossing over the bridge?".

That's was when Miguel remembered the incident with Dante, and pulled out the photo from his jacket pocket and show it. "Oh, boy trouble in paradise". said Hiro in which he was correct. "You kids took my photo off the ofrenda?!". Imelda said upset. "Well, technically it was Miguel's fault. We weren't there when it happened". said Wilbur.

"It was an accident momma Imelda. Really". said Violet trying to keep her great, great grandmother to calm down. Luckily she did while taking deep breaths and said "How can we send them back home?". Then the man said "Since this is a family issue you can just simply send them back, by giving them your blessings. Now, there should be a flower peddle around here somewhere".

After finding one on Tia's dress he handed the peddle to Imelda and gave instructions. "Now, just look at the living and say their names". "Alright then, Miguel, Wilbur, Hiro, Penny, and Violet". said Imelda as the peddle began to glow.

"Good job. Now just say I give you my blessings".said the man. "I give you my blessings to go home, put my photo back on the ofrenda and never to play music again Miguel". This shocked all five of them after hearing that last part of the blessing.

"Hey you can't do that". said Miguel, who was upset. "Well, technically she can add whatever she wants in her blessings. So now you five take the peddle". Hiro then asked a very good question, "One question. What happens if we don't go back home". "If you kids don't leave when the sunrise is up, you will be looking just like us. And one question, how did this dog get in here? I'm allergic". as he started sneezing.

Violet then said "Its just Dante and he doesn't even have any fur. I think his one of the spirit guides". "He doesn't look like one of the spirit guides around here". said aunt Tia, then one of the twins made a joke about how Dante look.

Then Miguel got an idea and he needed to discuss it with the others alone, so he pretended to take the blessing. "Alright momma Imelda, you win we go and I never play music again. Come on guys lets grab the peddle". As they grabbed the peddle they were sent back yo the living world.


	5. Chapter 5 (Amigo)

Chapter 5 (Amigo)

As they were back inside the mausoleum they checked to see if they really were and look through the window and saw people who are alive and were paying respects.

"Oh, thank you, god. We're back in the living world". said Penny, with relief. "You can say that again. This is by far the craziest thing that ever happened to us". said Hiro, as he and the others were about to leave.

Until Miguel said "Guys the real reason why I took the blessing is so we can discuss the plan, that I made". "I knew you were playing a trick. What did you have in mind?". said Wilbur, as he and the guys came back in. "Well, guys I just figured out if we go back and get our blessing from De La Cruz, then I can be a musician". said Miguel.

Violet then said, "Oh, no Miguel there is no way in the world, we're going back to the land of the dead". "I'm with Vi here, Miguel we should be lucky that we aren't freaked out seeing dead relatives". said Penny.

Hiro then thought about the plan and said "Alright Miguel I'm with you on the plan. I always did want to meet that Cruz guy and maybe get a souvenir". Then Wilbur gave in and smiled "You know what guys count me in buddy. We family needs to stick together". as Wilbur and Miguel did a fist pump.

Then both Penny and Violet looked at one another and both said "Are you three crazy?!. Heck no we're not going back!". Miguel thought a good idea and said "Lets put it to a vote. All of those who don't want to go raise your hand". Violet and Penny put their hands up in the air, and Miguel said "All who oppose". as he and the guys raised their hands.

"And the guys have one the vote". said Hiro with a smile. With a sigh, they gave in as all five touched the guitar together, and was sent right back to the office, were Imelda and the family was about to leave. "I gave you kids my blessing and two minutes later you broke it. And for what?". Imelda asked.

"That's an excellent question momma Imelda". said Wilbur using his signature quote. Imelda said "Don't give me that excellent question mess. Yes, I know whats been going on even though we are dead, we still know whats going in the living world". That was then Imelda was getting the break down on each one.

"Wilbur, Mr. always getting into trouble along with the others and I do know about the food explosion incident in the school cafeteria". said Imelda. "It was supposed to be a funny joke". said Wilbur, embarrassed. Then Hiro laughed about it then she got him too.

"As for you Hiro, you're so smart making all A's and making me the happiest great, great grandmother, but you use that big brain for playing stupid bot fights for money". Them Hiro said "Can we say its a hobby". with embarrassment.

"She told you good Hiro. Real good". said Violet grinning. "And Violet you're always shy, and would it kill you to pull her hair out from your face?. You're a really pretty girl and as for you Penny, I have nothing bad to say but I'm just happy you're in the acting business. Yes, I'm a big Bolt fan and can't wait for the next season". said Imelda.

Then all four looked at Penny with jealousy. "Favoritism". said Violet. "Hey I don't like the Hollywood business, and speaking of which we need to go to the bathroom. After doing the water drinking contest, I have got to use it". said Penny, giving them a wink.

"Um, yeah that's right I need to go badly, come on Dante help us find the bathroom". said Hiro, as he and the others headed out of the roo. "Should we tell the kids that there's no bathroom in the land of the dead?". said the small Skelton.

Imelda knew that it was an act that Penny just used, making her proud that her granddaughter is good in that field, but was upset at the same time. "They played us real good. Come on family lets get those kids, before something bad happens". she said as the rest joined her.

Meanwhile running down the stairs and trying to get out of the building, the kids were laughing after pulling that stunt to their dead family members. "Man, Penny your acting skills were legit. That was an Oscar

award achievement". said Wilbur.

"What can I say, I'm very good". said Penny. "And I can't wait for the next season of Bolt, it's going to be good". said Violet with a smile. Then suddenly they bumped into a police officer and then realize it was the kids, that was reported in.

Before pulling out his walkie-talkie, people came in front of them giving them the chance to make it run for it. "It looks like momma Imelda didn't waste any time reporting us in". said Miguel. "Guys, let's hide over here". said Wilbur, as he the others hid behind the wall of the office.

While hiding they heard two people talking. "You need to clean up your act amigo". said the security guard. "I'm your amigo?. Oh, I could really use an amigo and amigos they each other out. I tell you what if you help me cross that bridge tonight, then I will make it worth your while. Let's say I can give you backstage passes to De La Cruz's concert, me and him go way back".

"Hey, backstage passes sounds not bad at all if you ask me". said Hiro in a whisper. "That and he knows De La Cruz". said Miguel. "Look, Hector since I'm in a good mood I'm going to let you go as a warning. Now, go and have a nice day". said the security guard.

After Hector got denied of his offer he stormed off little did he know that the kids were right behind. "Hey, do you really know Cruz?". Violet asked. "Yeah, and who wants to oh my god, you kids are alive!". screamed Hector, as he was pushed into the big phone booth.

"Hey, listen need your help. You see we need De La Cruz's blessings so we can go back home. Were his great, great grandkids". said, Miguel. Then Hector thought about and said "If you kids are going back to the living world then that means. Yes, no, yes, no".

As Hector was acting crazy trying to think about his decision, the kids looked at each other as Wilbur did the crazy sign motion, they nodded and began to walk away. "Ok well since your trying to figure out, we will find somebody else that help us". said Miguel.

Before they even get the chance to leave, Hector said "Kids wait, we can each other out. Then suddenly Violet looked up and saw Imelda and the rest of the dead family walking down the steps. "Ok, its a deal now, let's run for it". she said grabbing him by the arm.

"I wonder does this place has a snack machine". said Wilbur. "They should even though their dead". said Hiro. Hector then said "For your information we do. And can you give me my arm back please?". Violet looked at her hand and saw the arm.

"Oops sorry. I hope it didn't hurt". said Violet handing him his arm. "Nope, that normal. Now, come on I know where we can". he said leading the way. As they made it home free, Imelda and the other members of the family were too late.

"We miss them and now who knows where they are going". said aunt Tia, with worry. "My grandkids are going to get themselves killed. It looks like I'm going have to get my spirit guide to go get them". Imelda said as she put her fingers to her mouth and whistle.

Suddenly a big multicolored flying Cheetah flew down and went to her owner. "Where is the peddle that they touched?". asked Imelda, as Juilo was scared of the spirit guide as he showed the peddle to the Cheetah. Then the spirit guide caught the sent and then took off, and went hunting.

Meanwhile back in the living world, the Rivera's called everyone to come saying it was urgent. "Whats going on?". asked Helen as she was holding Jack-Jack. "Its Miguel his missing. Have anyone seen him?". Miguel's mom ask.

Cornelious thought about it and spoke. "We don't know where but the kids know. Wilbur told us that Miguel texted him saying its an emergency". "So, basically Miguel, Hiro, Penny, Violet, and Wilbur are nowhere to be seen. And none of us know where they are". said Tadashi.

"That sounds about right. Vanellepe see if you can call Hiro". said aunt Cass. Nodding her head she pulled out her phone and speed dial Hiro, but what scared her when the phone was off. "Don't understand. My phone is telling me that Hiro's phone is disconnected". said Vanellepe.

"And get this guy's Violet's phone is saying the same thing". said Dash. Bob then said "Everyone relax let me and the guys go check downtown and the neighborhood, while you girls check around the area". As they agreed with the plan they broke into groups and went searching. "Oh, I hope they're not in trouble. They always getting into something". said Franny. "Just like when the time at the school's field trip when they were at a pumpkin patch, where they were messing with the farm machine". said Helen. "All because they were board. That was some memory". said aunt Cass.


	6. Chapter 6 (Forgotten)

Chapter 6 (Forgotten)

Underneath the bridge hiding from the dead relatives, Hector was putting makeup on the kids to blend in with the crowd and keep the panicking down. After finishing his work he smiled and said "Alright kids I'm done. You guys look dead as a door knob, have a look."

When he handed them the hand size mirror they shared the mirror, as they see themselves as perfect image of the other skeletons. "Hey, you did one fantastic job Mr. Hector." said Penny looking at herself in the mirror. "Yeah, this the best face paint job that I ever had." said Wilbur, as he was trying to get a signal on his phone but no luck.

"Ah, thanks kids that's the best thing that I ever heard. Now, let's get down business alright, if I can somehow take you five to see Cruz and you kids get his blessings. Then you kids can put my photo up on the ofrenda." Hector said giving Miguel the photo of him.

All five looked at the picture together and Violet ask "So, this is you?." Hector smiled and said "I was a charmer back in the living world." Wilbur raise an eyebrow and said "On the behalf of everyone else, I would like to say it's a done deal." Then Hector said "Excellent!. Now, before we go and do this, I have two questions that I would like to get answered."

"Shoot. Ask away." said Hiro, while petting Dante. "Well for one are you sure that Cruz is the only relative that you kids have, and second are you kids even family?." he asked to ease his curiosity. Wilbur, Penny, Hiro, Violet, and Miguel were looking at one another and then looked back at Hector, as he waiting on his answer.

Penny was the one to answer the first question since she's really good at lie acting. "In honest Hector, De La Cruz is our only relative." "And as for the second question sir, we're not basically family by blood. But, our parents have known each other growing up and later on it made us family.". said Hiro. Then Violet said adding on to second answer "An our parents have told us that family is not made by blood, but made by love also."

Nodding his head Hector said "That's very touching what you kids told me. Let's get going you five." As headed out of their hiding spot they were walking in the streets, seeing the beauty of the Land of the Dead and imitating Hector's walk. "Um what are you kids doing?. Why are guys walking like that?." he ask.

"What do you mean?. Where walking like skeletons, this is fun." said Wilbur as he and the others were doing the funny walk. Hector said "Please don't walk like that at all, cause no one around here walks like that." Miguel looked at Hector up and down, and said "The reason why we're walking like this is because, we're trying to blend in and you're walking funny."

Hector looked down at his legs as the boy speaks the truth. "Alright you're right. Just stop walking like that and just walk normal." he said rolling his eyes. As they continue walking and talking, Hiro spotted a build board that got his attention. "Yo, guys look at this." he said as everyone came up to see the build board.

On the build board it show a face Cruz presenting his advertisement, that said **De La Cruz's Concert spectacular!.** Then Wilbur said with smile "Cool a concert. I bet those tickets cost a pretty penny, Penny. Get it Penny?. when I said your name but really I talking about." "I get the joke Wilbur, and I hate that joke by the way." said Penny crossing her arms and had anger look on her face.

Hector came over to see it for himself and sigh about it. "Please. Every year on day of the Dead, your great, great grandpa host his big concert at sun rise to mark the day of the Dead." he said as he was not impress about it. "Well, on the bright side we don't have to worry about the tickets, since you do have back stage passes." said Violet smiling.

"Um, about that Violet, um you kids are going to laugh about it." said Hector chuckling nervously as he rub the back of his bone neck. This made all five know that he was lying about the back stage passes, as Miguel said "You liar, you said you have tickets to the concert."

"So basically you and Cruz weren't friends at all. Unbelievable dude." said Wilbur, who was a little upset. "Now, now calm down you five, I know I have told a little white lie." "I'll say." Penny said putting her hands on her waist. "But me and Cruz go way back, and I know where his rehearsing. Come on an follow me." said Hector leading the way.

"This is better not be no goose chase, I swear this night is going down hill fast." said Miguel. "You can say that again amigo. Some night we're having." said Hiro. Meanwhile back in the living world, the families were searching far an wide to find the kids but no luck.

As of right now walking in the neighborhood, Helen, Cass, Franny, Mrs. Foster, and Luisa were asking everyone from door to door to see if they seen their kids, but no luck. "Wilbur honey where are you!?." yell Franny as she was worried about her son and her nephews and nieces. "Oh, girls I just don't know how did this happen. I mean it's like almost every time they get into trouble or get involved into something that they shouldn't be doing." said Luisa.

"Like the time that they spend the day at Franny's house and one of them broke the robot cleaner." said Helen as she began to chuckle a bit, as Franny was chuckling as well. "I remember that day and instead of telling me or Cornelius about it, they decided to fix it. But I still don't know which one of them broke it."

 **(Flashback)** In the dining room trying to fix the machine, Hiro, Miguel, and Wilbur were tinkering the cleaning robot while the girls were seating upset about the whole thing.

"I can not believe you three idiots think it was alright to play football in the house, I mean how dum can you get?." said Violet in her pout face, as Penny was doing the same and ask "Would it be smart if I tell Uncle Cornelius that we accidently broke the robot?."

"And get into trouble?. No thank you." said Miguel handed Hiro a screw driver. "Yeah why tell if we can fix it." said Wilbur as he finished fixing the back of the machine. With a smirk on his face and done fixing the robot, Hiro said "Done. Now, this baby should be functioning normal."

As they set it back down on the floor, Miguel turn on the switch as the bot cleaner begin to clean up. "See guys who say that we boys can't fix nothing." said Wilbur. Rolling her eyes in ignorance, Penny said "Watch when the robot goes berserk and then I will say I told you so." "Stop jinxing us please." said all three boys.

Suddenly as if it was on cue the robot cleaner became berserk and started shooting trash, instead collecting. "Ah, crap!. Duck!." yell Violet, as she and everyone hid underneath the table. "You just have to jinx us Penny. Great job." said Hiro being sarcastic. "I told you so, so shut up Hiro.

Then Carl came out from the kitchen carrying a tray of snacks for the kids, as dodge a ball of garbage. "What the heck did you kids do this time!?." "This is all the boys fault. They were playing football in the house and hit the robot." said Violet pointing at them. Wilbur looked at Violet and said "Thank you snitch. Carl can you try talking to it, I mean you are a robot after all."

"Wilbur, I can't do nothing about it. This thing is very berserk." Carl said blocking the shots. "Then this looks like the job for a super." said Violet, as she got out underneath the table. She then created invisible energy in her hand and threw it at, causing it to blew up into pieces.

When the close was clear they got out underneath the table as they saw burnt parts everywhere. "Great work Vi. Now, let's just hope that Mr. and Mrs Robinson don't see this wreck." said Carl putting down the tray on the table.

As soon as Carl said it, Franny and Cornelius came in after having a romantic walk in the garden. "What in the name of science happened here!?." ask Cornelius a little bit furious and Franny was looking at the damage. "Violet and Penny did it." said Hiro, Penny, and Miguel pointing at the girls. "You boys are tattletalers." said Violet as she was mad now. "I didn't do squat and you guys call me out." Penny said with her hand on her hip and was tipped off as well. **(End Flashback)**

Then all five of them started laughing about it since they needed to find something to humor themselves. "That was a fun funny memory, I really love that day." said Franny wiping a tear away. "Oh, and you thought they were trouble makers, do you girls remember that pizza order when we were only five?." asked Aunt Cass with a grin.

"Ah, girl that was crazy slumber party we had and I was the one who came up with the idea of ordering pizza, and using momma Abuelita's credit card." said Helen as she was laughing her butt off. Then Luisa said while still laughing "And then my mom forced us to eat all those forty pizzas or we're grounded until we go to college."

While they were laughing and remembering the golden years, back at the Land of the Dead. "Are we there yet?. I'm getting hungry." asked Wilbur holding his stomach. "You're always hungry Wilbur." said Violet with a smile. Then Hector said "Don't worry kid you eat when we get there and we're here."

When they reached the building and had help from Hector's friend, who loaned him the clothes and help them climb up inside of the building. "Alright Hector where's my clothes that I let you borrow?." she asked with her arms crossed. "You see my friend it was taken by one of our good old police officers, and he didn't want to give it back to me." he said chuckling nervously.

"You said that you'll going to bring them back, and I needed those clothes." she said upset. While they were talking about the clothes situation, the kids helped themselves at sight seeing and maybe try finding De La Cruz.

"I wonder if we're going to meet anyone that is famous around here?." Hiro asked while looking at the people who painting. "I hope so Hiro cause I would love to meet a celebrity." said Violet. Then suddenly Dante started chasing a colorful monkey that belonged to a very famous person.

"Dante get back here boy. Leave that monkey alone." said Miguel as an the others were running to catch Dante. An as they got him a stumble upon a women who has a unibrow, and she was one of the famous painters in Mexican history. "Oh, we're so sorry ma'am his usual have control over himself." said Hiro as he look at the women and know exactly who this person.

"No way you're the famous Frida Kahlo!. The greatest Latina painter in Mexican history!." he said who loved her paintings. "Why thank you young man, I always love to have fans who love my hard work. Say, do you kids want help me out with this project that I'm working on?." Frida asked. "Sure, what can we do for you?." Miguel asked.

After helping Frida Kahlo with the project that she was working on for Cruz's Concert, but there's one problem. "Wait a minute where's De La Cruz?. I thought he was practicing for his thing?." asked Penny. "You see little girl he doesn't rehearsal his concert. His at his big time party at his big pent house." Frida said pointing at the window.

Miguel, Hiro, and Wilbur went over to the window and saw the big building that was the tallest building in the Land of the Dead. "Great, that's just great and now, we have to walk all the way there." said Hiro banging his head on the window as was tired of the goose chasing. "Some night we're having huh?." said Wilbur.

Violet and Penny looked at one another and then looked back at the famous painter, and Violet ask "Ma'am if Cruz is over there then who's here that is famous?." "Hmmmm let me think for a second oh yes, I know two very famous singers. One is female and the other is male." Then Penny asked trying to keep her excitement "Where can we find them?." With a smile she said "Just follow the sound of music."

When she said that they heard a familiar music being played as both Violet and Penny ran to follow the music. "Vi, Penny?. Where are you guys going?." asked Miguel as he and the boys ran to catch up with the girls, while Dante was close behind. When they heard the music getting louder as they ran towards it, they saw a woman on stage singing and dancing with a very familiar guy who was moonwalking, as he started singing.

"Jam!. It ain't, it ain't too much stuff, it ain't too much, it ain't too much for me to Jam." the person that was singing was non other than the King of Pop of himself, and that was Michael Jackson as he was dancing and killing it. Then the music changed into the women's song, as she began to sing.

"Come on everybody let's dance!. I feel something that moves me, A beat that makes me dance. Take your partner everybody, Everybody let's have some fun!." the women who was singing was a famous Mexican American singer Selena Quintanilla as she and Michael were dancing and moonwalking together.

Violet and Penny's mouth dropped as they see their favorite singers of all time, just there singing and dancing. Without containing themselves they began to scream and ran over to them hugged them. "Selena and Michael we're your biggest fans, and we love you!!!!." said both Violet and Penny.

With smile on both of their faces they hugged the girls back as Michael said "Thank you for showing love you two. We we're only practicing our duet for up coming tour." "It's called the **Xscape Tour**. The biggest tour that the people of the Land of Dead have never seen before. You kids want tickets?." Selena asked gentle squeezing Penny's cheek. "Yes please!." said both of them.

The boys have finally caught up with the girls as they were breathing hard. "Guys what made you guys run like crazy fan girls?." asked Wilbur trying to catch his breath. Miguel looked at the two adults who were being hugged by Violet and Penny, and immediately know who they were. "Oh my God!. You're Michael Jackson!. And you're Selena Quintanilla!. I'm a huge fan of your music, besides De La Cruz." he said as was trying to breath.

"That's very nice of you to say. Are you kids attending his party?." asked Michael as he took a selfie with Violet. "Well yeah since we need his blessing to get back home, because we're actually living kids." said Hiro as he found the snack and begin snacking. Then one of the band members who was packing up his guitar and said "Well, if you kids want to see him then you have to compete in his music competition. If you win, you kids can play in his pent house party."

"Yeah, and the only thing you need is a instrument to qualify." said Selena signing a photo for Penny and gave it to her. "I'm so going to frame this baby." she said folding it and put it in her pocket. "Kids there you are, I have been looking all over for you guys." said Hector as he found the kids as Miguel was the one to say something to him.

"You said that De La Cruz will be rehearsing here but, his at his pent house partying." "Say what?. That bum what kind of a person that doesn't come to his rehearsals?. But I heard that we need a guitar and I know just the place to get one." he said walking out as one of the musicians have started telling Hector's story about how he died, and it was funny.

"Wait, wait hold up you died of food poisoning?. That's the worst sad way to die." said Wilbur as he and everyone else was laughing. "Whatever that's old history come on let's go, we don't have all night." said Hector ignoring the laughter. When they headed to the low down living area where people live who doesn't have a place to go to when the day of the dead comes.

When Hector poured some drinks he lead the way into the hut where they can barrow a guitar from this person. "Hey, amigo I need a favor to ask you. I need to borrow your guitar it's for the kid and since we're good pals and all." said Hector trying to sweet talk the old skeleton, but the old senior wasn't falling for it.

"Borrow?. The last time I let you borrow my stuff it never come back at all. So, forget it or I have to." suddenly the old skeleton begin to glow and feel pain. "Oh my gosh are you ok, sir?." asked Penny with worry as she helped the old skeleton back to his bed. "No child I'm not, I being forgotten by love ones. If you want my guitar Hector then you have to earn it. Play for me please."

With sigh and a sad look on his face, he picked up the guitar and began tuning it. "Any request amigo?." he asked, as the old man said "You know my favorite song amigo." As Hector began playing and singing, the kids sat down to listen and hope that old man will be alright. When Hector was done playing the song for the man, he said "Thank you so much amigo, enjoy that guitar."

Then all of a sudden he glowed an turn into gold dust and flew away in the air, as Hector got up and toast him and drink. "Wh...what happened to him?." Wilbur dare himself to ask. "He was being forgotten. If no one remembers or tell your stories about you then you die the second time. We call it the second death." said Hector in a sad tone.

Penny then said "Wait, I know what happens when you die the second time. We learn it from our history class when you die twice, you go to the land of the Forgotten and never leave there." "That's sounds about right Penny, but hey why get depress about?. Will all gonna go one day so, what are we waiting for?. Let's go to the plaza and win that competition!." Hector said with a cheerful attitude as he walked out.

"Guys we have to make sure that we put his photo on the ofrenda. His too nice to go that place of a dump." said Hiro who was feeling very sad. "Yeah, no kidding, we should and will put his photo on the ofrenda." said Violet as she and the rest nodded in argument as they headed out to catch up with Hector.

Meanwhile, momma Imelda and the rest of the dead family members were on there tails as they were underneath the bridge, as the spirit guide blow her breath on the ground showing foot prints. "Yes, we're almost close to finding them. I just hope that there safe and sound, I love my great, great grandkids."

"Don't worry momma Imelda we will find them in no time, we just got to keep following the trail." said Grandpa Julio as he and the rest followed the spirit guide.

 **RIP to Michael Jackson and Selena Quintanilla. They will always and forever be remembered in our hearts and mind.**


	7. Chapter 7 (The Contest)

Chapter 7 (The Contest)

When they were on the train cart heading to the plaza to go sign up to the competition, Miguel and Hector were seating outside talking while the others were inside hoping they will succeed in their plan.

Penny was looking at her hand as she started seeing her actual skeleton hand, and this making her worried as the others were feeling the same way as they too were looking at there hands.

"I hope will get his blessings on time before sunrise. Cause I really don't want to be staying here permanently." said Violet as she was eating some chips that she brought from the near by grocery market. Wilbur who was trying to get receptions on phone and eventually gave up. "I agree with you Violet, I hope so too. Any luck with calling Vanellepe or Tardarshi?." he asked Hiro.

Hiro put down his phone and said "I have zero bars on my phone and its all because we're in this realm. I bet our family is worried to death about us, I just know it." Wilbur open some bag of cookies and share them with Penny and Hiro, and said "Well, I just hope that everything will work out good and hope nothing goes wrong."

Back outside tuning the guitar, Hector was talking about music with Miguel as he was getting to know Hector better. "So, you're telling me that you wrote Ernesto De La Cruz's songs and he didn't?. I highly doubt that." said Miguel doubting it. "It's true amigo I was the one that made him popular, and his not that good as a singer. Maybe his good at having good eyebrows, but singing nah." said Hector.

Then Miguel ask a interesting question "Is there any Supers out here by any chance?." Hector laugh and said "Are you serious?. Of course we have supers down here!. We got the legendary Thunderstorm, Ms. Fire, and many more supers." "Cool!. You guys have all the famous Hero's here." Miguel said with grin.

"You know something Miguel, you remind me of my little girl. Well, she's very older now in this time frame. I miss my child." said Hector feeling sad as he handed Miguel the guitar. This made Miguel feel sad to see Hector like this before and dare himself to ask the personal question.

"What is your daughters name?. If you don't mind me asking." Hector smile seeing that someone for once cared about his life and said "Sure no problem Miguel. My daughters name is Co." "Hey, guys were here!. Let's get to it!." said Wilbur as interrupted Hector as he was about to say his daughters name. "Will talk about it later come on." Hector said getting off the train cart as Miguel just smiled and join the others.

As they made it to the plaza they seen a huge crowd of people waiting for the contest to start, while they found the sign up booth and signed up. After Miguel have signed up they were seating in the back where all the other contestants were, and just wait for there turn to play.

"Alright kids we only have one chance and that's it an so, what song are you planning on singing?." asked Hector. Then Violet said "That's easy, Miguel is going to play the same favorite song that he always loves. An that's Remember me." crossing her arms. "He never gets tired of that song at all, and it's gets old pretty quick with us." said Wilbur while Miguel hit him in the arm.

"Guys I know that, I keep playing that song almost every day but hey, that's my jam." said Miguel polishing off the guitar. Hector then said "Well, I hope you have another song to play cause around here, everyone use the same song. See." All five of them looking at the contestants who was in the contest, were singing the same song.

Penny then thought up an idea and snapped her fingers as she found the solution. "Ok, I got idea back up song you guys. Instead of Remember me, we play Poco Loco." "Penny you're a genius, Miguel that's the song you should play." said Hiro. Hector who was happy about the idea and said "Excellent!. Now, we can get things going. You're ready Miguel?."

Miguel chuckle nervously after hearing that question as he said "Um, about that Hector, I never performed in front of a coward besides my friends and Aunt Franny." "Wait come again?." he ask hoping that he was only hearing things. "It's true Hector. Miguel has never performed in front of anyone except my mom and us." said Wilbur rubbing the back of his head.

"But don't worry about a thing because, we will be on stage with him. I mean we did rehearse this song for fun." said Violet with a smile on her as she tied her hair up in a pony tail, so she can dance better.

As they heard the announcer call Miguel's name they immediately went up to the stage, and when they did came on to the stage. Hector told Miguel start it off by doing a holler, and with that Miguel did what he was told as he began playing the guitar.

"What color is the sky. Ay, mi amor, Ay, mi amor. You tell that it's red. Ay, mi amor, Ay, mi amor. Where should I put my shoes. Ay, mi amor, Ay, mi amor. You said put it on my head. Ay, mi amor, Ay, mi amor." as Miguel singing the song, Wilbur was dancing with Violet while Penny and Hiro were doing same as well asas they were dancing in perfect tempo and rhythm.

Like always that they do when performing this song to his mom, Wilbur stepped beside Miguel and sang. "You make me poco loco, Un poquiltitito loco." Then Hiro came up to the microphone with a big grin on his face since he loves singing

"They way you keep me guessing, I'm nodding and yessing. I'll count it as a blessing." Miguel came back in and said "That I'm only un poco loco." Hector was amaze to see the kids singing and dancing with great potential, and it's that his seeing from them. No sir, he sees that they were going to do great things one day and when the night is over, he will be watching them to see the reality of them being and doing something great.

Violet and Penny were enjoying the dancing and eventually they went off the stage, and pull Hector up to the stage. "Wait kids, I don't think I should." "We're all chipping in to win this contest." said Violet as she pulled Hector on to the stage, as Penny said before she went back to dancing "This is suppose to be a holiday celebration after all."

Nodding in agreement and join the fun as Hector began to dance, as the coward cheered and enjoying the show. "The loco that you make me, It is just un poco crazy. The sense that you're not making." Hector singing and dancing as Miguel sing the other half "The liberties you're taking."

"Leaves me cabeza shaking. You're just un poco loco." said both Hiro and Wilbur. As they started tap and break dancing. Little did the kids know that momma Imelda and the others were at the competition, as the spirit guide have finally caught up with fresh tracks. "They're around here somewhere so, let's split up and find them." she said enjoying the music that was trying her best not to dance.

"He's just un poco crazy, Leaves my cabeza shaking. He's just un poco crazy." said Penny as Violet jump in and said "Leaves my cabeza shaking. He's just un poco loco, leaves my cabeza shaking." Hector smiled and said to Miguel "You and your friends aren't that bad amigo." "You know it amigo. Alright guys are you ready to end it?." he ask with a grin.

"I was born ready to end it." said Penny as she, Violet, Wilbur, and Hiro came up to where Miguel was and all said together "Un poquiltititititititito loco!." and then finished off by howling. The whole crowd was cheering and whistling at the great performance as all six took a bow.

"We did good huh?." said Wilbur smirking as Violet did the same thing and said "You did great on your vocals Wilbur. I guess all that singing and dancing practice with Aunt Franny have finally paid off." Then Penny said "It sure was and I can't wait to get back home." as she was the first to get off the stage.

When they got off the stage and congratulating each other on a great performance, Hiro looked far away an saw momma Imelda and the rest of the family searching and asking people have they seen us. "Oh crap. Um guys we have a problem." he said whispering so Hector can't hear him. With that being said they looked over and saw their dead relatives and begin to panic a bit.

"Ooooo, this is not good at all. And things were doing just fine." said Penny as she was biting her nails, when she starts to panic. Violet then said with panic on her face "Pen stop doing that. You know that when you bite your nails, you make me want to bite mines." as she started biting hers.

"Girls relax we just got to walk away and find a way to get to that party. This way." said Miguel as he was leading the way, until Hector stopped them. "Hey kids where are you going?. They are about to announce the winner of the contest, and I'm getting goosebumps just thinking about it!." Wilbur who was the one to answer for them as he chuckled.

"Well about that Hector, we just figured that it's a slim chance of us winning the contest and you know." "What?. What do you kids mean by that?. What's going on?. You five can tell me." Hector said giving them a smile. "Well the thing is Hector is that." as Miguel was trying to explain suddenly the announcer have cut him off, as she was on the stage.

"Attention everyone this is an emergency. A family is looking for five living kids of the names of Miguel, Hiro, Wilbur, Violet, and Penny. They just want to send them back home safe and sound, and please don't hesitate to say something." said the host of the contest.

After hearing that announcement, Hector turn back to them and finally know that the kids do have more dead relatives. Heck, he can even ask a Super if he or she is related to Violet. "You kids lied to me." that's all he can say after learning that what they told him was a lie. "Crap". said all five of them knowing now that their luck were running out for them.


	8. Chapter 8 (The Pain)

**Chapter 8 (The Pain)**

After hearing the host announced about five missing kids and saying the names of the kids, Hector felt like a fool in believing that they didn't have any other dead relatives and he trusted them. He even opened up to them telling about his past life and what not.

"I know what you're thinking Hector and you have every right to be mad, but here us." said Penny, as Miguel who was the one to explain. "Hector you must understand, I needed that blessing so I can finally play music." Then Hector who couldn't control his temper towards the kids, as just speak on what's on his mind.

"Are you kidding me!?. For real!?. The five of you listen real good, I don't how long I am being forgotten slowly. And I have one night to prevent that and you kids are playing games with me." he said telling the truth. Hiro then said while he and the others were backing away a little bit. "You have to understand Hector. His family don't allow music in there lives and the only time he can play or listen to music, is when his at mine, Violet's, Wilbur's, and Penny's house."

"We're really sorry Hector. Honest." said Violet trying to keep Hector calm. Filled with frustration and anger, Hector said "Look. There's more to life than music and that's family, alright. I haven't seen my daughter in years and this is my only, only chance to see her. And you want to waste my time, just to be a stupid waste of time musician!."

At that moment right there, it struck a nerve to Miguel as he got angry after hearing that. "Stupid!?. Stupid!?." "Oh this went personal real fast." said Wilbur whispering. "No kidding." said Penny looking at Miguel as he was feeling some type of way. "My dream of being a musician is not stupid!. And you know what?. We can find our own way to get to Cruz's party without your help and so you can have your stupid photo back!." Miguel said taking the photo out from his pocket and threw it away.

When he did that Hector ran to go get an then try to call them back, knowing that he didn't mean to say it. As the kids speed walked out of the plaza, Penny was looking at Miguel with her disappointed look as he saw it and said "What?." "Don't what me Miguel you know good and well that was wrong. In fact I should have done something about it but, I didn't." she said being upset.

Then Wilbur said who was with Penny on this one "Miguel that was low even for you to do that and we should have been honest about it, and instead of lying or trying to avoid the truth." Miguel stopped speed walking an looked at his best friends. "Oh so, I'm the bad guy here huh?. Well look this could have been avoided if he hadn't call my dream stupid. It's like someone telling us that our dream of becoming the next big thing super hero team are stupid." said Miguel making a point.

"Well I wouldn't say our dream of being the great super hero them stupid but, our team name is stupid." said Violet as she was undoing her hair and bring back her original hair style. "Are you kidding me Vi?. Our team name is not stupid in fact it legit." said Hiro defending the subject.

As Violet was about to answer they heard Dante barking and try pulling Miguel back to the plaza. "No Dante, no boy we're not going back to the plaza. So just go away." said Miguel as he let go of Dante's grip on his jacket, but sadly they got caught by one of the police officer's as they begin to run for it.

"Stupid Dante he got us in trouble. That dum dog." said Wilbur as he jumped over boxes as the others ran around it. "Agree. We just need to find a hiding spot to lay low for at least an hour." said Hiro as he push down a food cart to slow the cops down. When they were almost home free suddenly they stopped in their tracks, as two people who were in super hero suites.

One was a guy who had a grey body suit, a blue mask on his eyes, and a symbol of a thunderstorm in the middle of his chest. Then the woman who was pretty for a dead person, had on red lipstick, a eye mask that was red, a red suit and hair, and had a fire symbol brand on her chest. "OMG. Is that who I think they are?." asked Hiro with his mouth dropped a little.

Violet who was surprised the most as she know them all to well, after hearing stories about them from her dad, Bob aka Mr. Incredible. "That's Thunderstorm and Ms. Fire. The Legendary power duo's." she said in this belief. Thunderstorm who laughed like a hero as he said "That is right little girl, we are they."

Then Ms. Fire said in her super hero voice "Now, kids please give up this nonsense and give up. Your family just wants you to go home safely." "That's right and to make sure you do. Mrs. Imelda have called us to assist the five of you to make it happen." said Thunderstorm, while crossing his arms as Ms. Fire put her hands on her waist.

All five looked at each other and looked back at the two supers, and then huddle up. "Alright we got our selves in a pickle and what now?." asked Miguel. "Mmmmm, well it's just only them and it's five against two so, we can beat them." said Wilbur as Penny looked back at the two legendary supers as they were standing patiently, and waiting for a response.

Then Violet got an idea and knowing that this is going to be awesome, since she and the others have a group history of getting into trouble or causing trouble. "Guys, I remember what my dad have told me about those two. He said that there downfall was that Thunderstorm was secretly scared of spiders and Ms. Fire hates getting her hair wet." she said grinning and glad that she paid attention to one of Bob's stories of the Hero's of the past.

"Then you guys know what to do right?." asked Penny as everyone nodded and broke the huddle. Thunderstorm and Ms. Fire looked at the kids an got a feeling that they were up to something, and that's something that momma Imelda didn't mention about them scheming plans.

"Ok guys we give up you win. It's a real darn shame that we're giving up to one of Todaylands greatest Hero's." said Penny putting on her acting skills in motion, as Violet had her hand behind her back creating her purple viable energy ball, as they were walking towards them. "Oh, I'm glad that you kids come to your senses. Now, just come with us and we will escort you to your family.

Little did they know that Wilbur had a fake rubber black widow spider in his pocket, that was one of the decorations from his parents day of the dead party as he was ready to throw it. Then Hiro said "And do you two know what's the good thing about this?." "No what?." Ms. Fire ask in interest. With a big mischievous smirk on Miguel's face as said "Beating one of the great supers."

"Now!." said Hiro as as Violet threw her invisible ball at a near by fire hydrant, as it exploded and shooting water on Ms. Fire. "Ahhhh!. My hair!." she screamed as she tried to get away from the water. And before Thunderstorm can do something, Wilbur took out the fake spider from his pocket and said "Heads up!."

Wilbur threw it at the legendary super hero as he screamed like a girl. "Aw spider!. Get it off me!. Get it off me!." he said while running away and brushing himself off. This gave the kids the chance to run as they were laughing about it.

"That was hilarious!." said Violet laughing hard, as Miguel was holding his side as it begin to hurt by laughing so hard. "That was so wroth it!. Man wait until we tell our family back home." said Penny while wiping away a tear. As soon as they were about to go find a place to rest, a big spirit guide cheetah flew down in front of them as Imelda was riding on it.

"Miguel, Violet, Penny, Hiro, and Wilbur!. This has gone far enough!. I'm giving you my blessings and I'm sending you back home, and that's the end of it!." said a very upset momma Imelda. "No way!. You just going to refuse me to play music." said Miguel as he ran into an ally, while the others follow.

Since the spirit guide was too big to fit through, Imelda hopped down and went inside to catch up with the kids. And the only thing that saved them was the locked bar door and they were able to get through it, as Imelda can't as she reached towards the door. "My grandkids please listen what I have to say. I'm only doing this is because I love each of you." said Imelda.

This made all five of them stop running up the steps and turn back to momma Imelda. "Momma Imelda we do love you an all but, Miguel wants to play music and your denying it from him and your family." said Violet as Miguel said feeling upset again "That's right and music is life, and you hate it. An you will never understand that music is soul itself."

With a sigh and feeling like a bad person, momma Imelda closed her eyes and did something that shocked all of them, and that was singing. "Ay de mi, Llorana Llorona De azul celeste Ay de mi, Llorona Llorona de azul celeste." momma Imelda open her eyes as smiled at her great, great grandkids.

"Wait. Yo... yo... you like music?." Miguel asked in shock. "Yeah, I thought you hated music. That's we learn from our living family." said Hiro. Imelda just smiled after reliving her years of being alive and said "I never hated music at all, I love it. Oh, I remember when my husband played his guitar and I just sing until my voice gave out."

"Then what happened?." Penny dare herself to ask that question and she wasn't the one who wants to know. With a sad smile on her face, Imelda looked down a bit and said "Then when we had CoCo, I saw what's more important than anything else including music and that's family. I wanted to put roots down and he wanted to just sing for the world."

"Momma Imelda?. Was it worth it?. Putting the roots down I mean." asked Wilbur as he was trying to learn the truth about his great, great grandmothers past. "Yes it was worth it Wilbur. If I hadn't made that decision then you wouldn't have your other family's. Such as the Parr's, Robinson's, Hamada's, and the Forrester's." said Imelda looking back her grandkids.

After hearing that this made them feel very moved about it, but to them it still didn't make any sense that music have to be dead in Miguel's family. "I shouldn't have to pick sides of my family. Family members suppose to support one another and always got there backs. Why can't you do that for me?." Miguel asked momma Imelda as she didn't answer, as she knows that he was right.

"Let's get out of here. I'm hungry." he said walking back up to the steps. As he did they follow him and to check on him as Violet stopped and turn back to momma Imelda as she was sad about the whole thing, and resume back to joining the others.

After the whole family drama the kids fine an outside diner and settle down at a table. A dead teen waitress skated up to them with a smile and said "Welcome to the Soul House. Our special dessert this week is the Day of the Dead sundae. Are you kids ready to order your food and drinks?." she ask pulling out her small note pad and pencil.

Wilbur was looking at the menu real good and said "I'm getting a nice ice cold Pepsi, and I'll have a mega double cheeseburger with fries." Then Hiro said while putting down and said "I have the same thing except made my fries curly." "Gotcha. And what about you three?." the Waitress ask with a service smile.

"I want sweet ice tea with a slice of lemon, and I'm getting some chicken tenders and a loaded potato." said Violet. "An I'm getting a cup of water and I want a grilled cheese fish sandwich with a side of a salad." said Penny giving the waitress the menu and finally Miguel who was feeling a little bit better as he said "And I want Coca-Cola with extra ice, and I want the super fully loaded burger supreme."

"Right. I'll be getting your drinks first and your food will come shortly." she said skating away. When they got there drinks and waited for there food to come, they were wondering which one of them is going to ask Miguel is he was alright.

Penny who was the one to ask as she took a sip from her water. "Sooooo, Miguel how are you feeling amigo?." "Huh?. Oh, well I'm feeling fine Penny. Thanks for asking." he said drinking his soda. Then Violet said "That's great to know buddy, and don't worry about the family issue. It's going to blow over eventually." "Yeah, and I must say we did a pretty good job against those legend Supers. Am I right?." said Wilbur feeling cocky.

Chuckling about it and agree evey word of it, Hiro said "That's true Wilbur and not only that but, that's score one for Team what?." "Future." said both Miguel and Wilbur as they fist pump each other. Violet and Penny just roll their eyes and hating there team name ever since they call themselves that when they were in second grade, and they all dreamed of being a great fantastic legendary super hero team of all time.

"I still don't feel it when we call ourselves Team Future." said Violet. "And why did we call ourselves that anyway?." asked Penny. All the boys looked at the two girls and all said together "Cause we're the next big thing of supers and we're just plain awesome." Penny and Violet just roll their eyes again and said together "And we can call ourselves better than Team Future."

Miguel said "Come on Vi, Pen. The name itself fits us pretty well and we're be the greatest supers that the world and the land of the Dead have every seen." Then waitress came with there food an set it down and said "Enjoy!." "Hey, miss I have a question to ask you." said Hiro "Sure what is it?." she ask.

"Be honest with us, do you think the name Team Future is a good super hero group name?." he asked. "Hmmmm, actually it is a cool super hero group name. In fact I will pay any merchandise that had the name Team Future and the faces of the group, and I will be wroth every penny." After the waitress said her opinion she walked away as the boys smirked at the girls, as they just pouted about the name.

"Alright you boys won that round." said Penny as she started eating her fish sandwich. "But we will discuss our group name later. Right now I'm starving." Violet said taking a bite of her chicken tenders and her loaded potato. When finished eating they all chipped in on paying the bill together, and headed out to go to Cruz's pent house.

"You guys ready?." ask Miguel while carrying the guitar on. "Yeah I'm ready." said Wilbur grinning and excited. "Then let's do this!. Go Team Future!." said Hiro as Miguel and Wilbur said the same an then all three started running to the train station, where it will lead them to the pent house.

Violet and Penny both got there arms crossed and still not feeling about the team name. "We definitely need to find a better team name for ourselves." said Penny. "I agree with you on that one. Cause that name is not hitting it right." Meanwhile back in the living world, Vanellepe was at the cafe stress eating suger and worried about her friends, brother, and her crush.

"Oh, Miguel I hope you're ok." said Vanellepe as she was talking to her self. She always loved that Latino boy since the day they met, and immediately fail in love with him. Vanellepe took one more bite of her donut as Aunt Cass came in.

"Hi Aunt Cass. Any luck finding them?." she ask taking another bite of her other donut. "Sadly no sweetie, we just have to wait when Tardarshi and the rest of the fellas give us the news. In which I bet it's the same thing as us." said Aunt Cass grabbing herself some pastries from her selling bin.

Vanellepe came over to her aunt and sat down on the table as they both worry about the others. Then Aunt Cass pull out her phone in which her case holds her photos, and looked at one of them in which was a picture of the kids when they were in second grade, enjoying there first Christmas together.

"I sure hope that they are alright." said Aunt Cass. "Hey Aunt Cass, I know this is a off subject but, do I really look like that video game main character of Suger Rush?." Vanellepe ask since she's been getting that a lot lately.

Aunt Cass ate her cookie and then arch her eye brow and said "Actually Vanellepe you look very identical to that character. Heck, you even have about the same exact features except having pieces of candy bits on your hair." "I knew it". she said stuffing her jelly donut in her mouth.


	9. Chapter 9 (The Party)

**Chapter 9 (The Party)**

At the train station that was the one way access to Cruz's home and party, a security guard was asking the people who lined up to show their invitation card to him in order to get in. As he was done taking a picture with his favorite wrestler and let him and his wife go to the train cart, he landed his eyes on five kids.

"Alright do you kids have an invitation card to the party?." he ask, as crossed his arms. "Dude we have something way better than a invitation card amigo." said Wilbur as he and the rest gave the security guard a big smile. Miguel said with confidence "We're De La Cruz's great, great grandkids."

Then after saying that the security guard kicked them out of the line, and kick them to the curve. "Hey!. All you have to do is say no." said Penny rubbing her sore behind, as Violet said while dusting herself. "So, what's the next idea that you boys have?. Cause bone noggin over there isn't going to let us get in."

Hiro put his thinking into action as came up something, that will guarantee to get them in to that party. "Alright this is what we need to do. First we need to find a electronic store that sells micro chips, and then we use those chips to create a mini micro bots. And we program the bots to distract the security guard an the rest of the people, and we can go to the train cart and were there."

Then Miguel said "That's an awesome idea Hiro!." giving Hiro the credit, as Wilbur agreed with the idea as well. "Hiro this is genius and we just need to find a electronic store, and put our plan in motion." As the boys were liking the idea and can't wait to do it, for Violet and Penny on the other hand had a better option.

"Um boys?. Would it be smart if we ask the winners of the competition to let us borrow their band uniform?." asked Penny putting her hand on her hip and raise her eyebrow, as Violet did the same. "Hmmmm, yeah that's sounds way better than buying some computer chips." said Miguel.

"Hey there's nothing wrong about my idea." said Hiro defending his plan. "Don't worry Hiro we're going to use that idea of yours one day. Now, let's get into that party." said Wilbur as he and the others asked the band who won the competition, and ask for a solid. When they got through the security guard in disguise and hop on the train cart, they took off the band uniforms.

"Thanks amigo's, we owe you big." said Violet as she paid band leader. "No problem little girl, after all you five should have won that contest." said the band leader being friendly. Penny smiled at the nice man as she said "Well, like my mom have always tell me. No matter what happens today at least you had fun." "Wait hold up a second Penny. My mom said that quote." said Wilbur.

"No, it was my mom that said that quote Wilbur." Penny arguing. "Guys I'm pretty sure that Aunt Cass have said that phase." said Hiro. Miguel ignored the little argument between the three as he and Violet was looking at the window, and see the whole city. As the train cart reached its destination and pull to a stop.

When the doors slide open everyone got out as the kids did the same, and as they did they were in awe. Standing right in front of them was Cruz's super huge pent house, that was the biggest mansion in the Land of the Dead. "Awesome!. This dude is super loaded!." said Hiro as he was looking at the cool stuff.

"I know right?. I bet his net wroth is way bigger than my dads." said Wilbur, since his dad was known to be the world's greatest inventor. Miguel was the main one who was hyped amongst the rest, as he was finally going to meet his hero in person. As they presume walking forward to the mansion that was packed with party guests, and servant's walking and serving food.

When they reached to the walk pad and trying to get through, Miguel have spotted a familiar white Mexican sumburo and knew who it belongs to. "Guys, I see De La Cruz!. He went this way." he said running inside the mansion. "Yo wait up for us Miguel." said Penny.

As the kids reached the huge room that was the main party area, they still couldn't reach Cruz as he was far away. "Miguel we can't get to him with this huge crowd." said Hiro grabbing an hors d'oeuvre from a tray. Miguel looked up an saw Cruz's movie and saw his favorite part of the scene.

"Guys, I know how to get his attention." he said pulling out his guitar. "Oh?. And what do you have in mind?." asked Violet as she was dying to know. Miguel smirk after hearing that question as he said "Music." As he said that he began to play the guitar, out sounding the music that was being played, as half of the people stopped talking and looked at Miguel playing and singing one of Cruz's best songs.

While Miguel was singing and playing his way through the crowd, the others were close behind as they sang back ground for Miguel. And when they fully saw Ernesto De La Cruz, he stopped talking with his guest as he turn around and see the kids coming towards him, and without paying attention to where he was walking.

Miguel fail down into the big pool that was in the middle of the room. "Miguel!." yell Violet as Wilbur was about to jump in and save him but, Cruz beat him to it as he pulled him out of the water. "Miguel are you alright?." said a worried Penny as she, Violet, Wilbur, and Hiro came over to their best bud. "Ye...Yeah, I'm fine." said Miguel as his face paint was wash away, reviling his flesh.

The first person to react was Cruz as he was still standing there, as he was surprised to see living people. "Hey, wait a minute. You're those five living kids from the living world." he said shocking everyone in the room as they started whispering.

"Wait you know us?." said Hiro as it was the only thing that crossed his mind. With a smile he said "Why of course young man. Everyone has been talking you five all night. Why have you kids come here?." All five look at one another as Miguel speak for the rest of them. "We're your great, great grandkids Mr. De La Cruz. You see my family doesn't understand that I'm good in music and so, we thought that you can give us your blessings so I can play music."

"If that's alright with you sir." said Wilbur as he was nervous to speak and hope the answer was positive. Cruz started chuckling as he looked at the kids with joy in his eyes. "My dear children with the talent like that, you kids were born to play music. I can't believe that I'm a great, great grandpa!." he said as hugged all five of them as he happy.

After things were settled down the party resumed back on track, as Cruz started introducing his guest to his grandkids. "This is my granddaughter who is a Hollywood super star in a five star tv show!." he said with joy in his voice. "Yeah, I'm not a fan of bragging that much but yeah it's true." said Penny as she was immediately was surrounded by fans as they were asking for an autograph. While that was going on with Penny, Cruz continuing introducing the others. "My second granddaughter is Violet. An get this she's a super!."

Violet usually be shy in big crowds or parties but, her aunts have been doing their hardest to break that shy habit of hers, as Violet just join in on the fun as she said "Yeah watch me turn my cup invisible!." as she did what she said as she received applause from the people, including the Supers. "Then my grandson Hiro is straight A student and very smart boy, then my second grandkid is Wilbur and his good at. What are you good at?." Cruz ask.

Wilbur rub the back of his head as he did said his signature phase. "Thaaaats an excellent question grandpa, you see what you call me as a unique kid." "uh huh, so basically you get into trouble right?." he said already figured out about Wilbur, as he chuckled nervously.

"An I'm Miguel. And I have one dimple on one cheek and other is a none dimple." said Miguel showing his cheeks, as he was helping Wilbur out from being embarrassed. Later on in the party the kids were having a great time of their lives as they were playing polo at the yard, and then started singing Remember me in the huge living room with their great, great grandfather an along with the guest.

And after the party was becoming to slow down while the people were slowly leaving the mansion, the kids were chilling at the sweet bar drinking there smoothies as the boys were seating on the other side of the room talking about guy things, while the girls were seating on opposite side doing the same thing.

"Man, this Cruz guy is awesome." said Hiro pouring another cup of lemon berry smoothie, as Miguel said in happiness. "He is fantastic!. Oh, I can't wait to play music when we get back home." Then Wilbur said "An speaking of can't wait Miguel, when are you going to ask Vanellepe out?. I mean you have a crush on Hiro and Tardarshi's baby sister when you met her."

Miguel choked on his drink a little after hearing that question, as he said while blushing. "Um...well you see Wilbur it's not that easy to ask a cute girl out to be your girlfriend. I mean she's hot." "Um hello, I'm listening." said Hiro as he didn't want to hear that.

"Sorry about that Hiro and by the way how's asking Penny out to your girlfriend, is working for you?." ask Miguel. "Me and Penny both know that we like each other and we're just playing with each other, on who's going to ask who out first." said Hiro smiling about it.

"That's so weak and lame Hiro. I could pull Vi faster than you can say dang." said Wilbur playing like a pro. Both Hiro and Wilbur looked at Wilbur as one of them said "Then how come you haven't done nothing yet?." "It takes the right time and moment to do it." said Wilbur rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah right." said both Hiro and Miguel.

On the other side of the room, Violet and Penny were discussing the same subject that the boys were talking about. "Come on Violet just ask Wilbur to be your boyfriend and go from there. It's simple." said Penny resting her head with her hand. "Penny it's not easy to do. Besides, Wilbur could get any girl he wants instead of a shy girl like me." said Violet as she was blowing bubbles in her smoothie.

"Vi stop putting yourself down will yeah?. Wilbur don't want any girl but you Vi. I should know because Hiro has got the love sweats with me." said Penny drinking her drink. As Violet was continuing to put herself down, Cruz have heard the girls conversation after Miguel explained about there family relationships an such. An so, he came over to them as he went inside the bar booth to fix himself something to drink.

"My granddaughter you need to stop putting yourself down and be negative. Like I always say in my interviews. You have to do anything in order to ease your moments." he said finish making himself a fruit punch cocktail. Violet looked at Cruz after hearing that, as it made her smile. "Thank you grandpa. I really happy that you told me that." she said. "Any time Violet. Any time." said Cruz walking back to mingle with his guest.

"Do whatever it takes to ease my moment eh?." Violet said with twisted smile on her face, as Penny has never seen that from Violet at all, but know for a fact that this was not going to be good.

Back at the living world and after getting tired of wondering around to whole city and towns, Tardarshi and the guys headed back to the Rivera house hold with no luck finding the kids. "It's like those kids just disappear from thin air." said Cornelius as he took a seat on the bench, as Bob did the same as well.

"I just don't understand where could have they gone to. There are not even at any parts of the city or the whole area of Todayland." said Bob who was worried sick about his daughter. Tardarshi who was upset and worried about the kids that he called his girlfriend Honey lemon and the his best friends to go and help.

"So, Tardarshi how's your big invention coming along at the community college?." asked Cornelius as was trying to lighten up the mood, as Tardarshi smiled. "Well uncle my big invention idea of creating a robotic personal health care robot, isn't going so well. It's not functioning like it should." he said checking his phone.

"Well Tardarshi being a inventor is notnot easy but, remember one thing and that's to keep moving forward." said Cornelius giving Tardarshi some wisdom. Bob agree as he remembered back in school that he and Cornelius were lab buddies, and Cornelius was the positive one while he was the frustration person. Since he never like technology class.

"I miss the good old days. Everything was just simple and laid back." said Bob as missed being Mr. Incredible. "I know how you feel Bob. I miss the good old days and I miss our kids." said Cornelius as he began cleaning his glasses.

While Tardarshi was writing on his note pad that was his blue print of his robot. "Don't worry Baymax. I'm not going to give up on building you just yet. I just have got to keep moving forward." he thought.

 **If only he knew that his invention is going to do bigger things besides caring people's wounds.**

 **Go Team Future!**


	10. Chapter 10 (The Truth)

Chapter 10 (The Truth)

When the party had finally came to an end as the guest's have went home for the night as the kids followed Cruz to his main room were his gifts that he received from all the fans in the world on every Day of the Dead week. All five of them was in awe to see mountains of food piled up in the huge guest room as Cruz see the looks on their faces in which made him very happy to see them be very impressed on what they are seeing.

"Wow you have a lot of gifts around here." said Penny as she was admiring the cool things in each pile. "Yes I know it's like this every year of the week of Day of the Dead. All these gifts was given to me by each of my fans, and its still keeps coming." Cruz said feeling proud about it. Then Miguel said with a smile "It's really nice Grandpa Cruz honestly. I'm just wondering if you had any regrets with your decision leaving your family?." "That's a good question you pointed out Miguel. Did you?." said Wilbur as the others wanting to know badly.

Cruz looked at all five as they were waiting for that answer and willing to give it to them. "My grandchildren I truly do miss my family so much to the point I cry. But in life you have to do whatever it takes to cease your moment and get what you think you deserve." Hiro went up to the window as he sees the fireworks going off like there was no tomorrow as the others came to see it as well. "I just love watching the fireworks." said Violet as she was smiling. "Yeah the fireworks are lovely tonight." said Hiro who was smiling too. Then Cruz had an wonderful idea and said "Hey, how this kids. Why don't you come and watch my Day of the Dead concert, and have a great time!. And you five can be the guest of honor!." This put smiles on their faces after hearing that and not at all would love to go, if they weren't running out of time.

"Oh about that we can't. You see." Miguel said showing his hand that was straight up bone. "Oooooo I see, well it looks like I really do need to send you kids back home." Cruz said while walking up to his bouquet of flowers to get a pedal. Violet lifted up her shirt to see how bad the damage is and see her ribs in shock and automatically fainted. Wilbur catch her in nick of time as he he said "Vi this not the time to faint." Violet looked back at Wilbur just said as Penny was looking at her ribs and started touching it. "Crazy and cool at the same time." she said. Cruz picked up the pedal and walked over towards them with a smile on his face as the kids were ready to leave this place, and finally go home to their families.

"My grandchildren I give you my blessing to go home and forever play music." he said as the pedal begin to glow. "There is no place like home and that's a strong fact." said Wilbur as he was happy to go home. "I'm going to miss you kids. I hope I see you kids soon but not too soon." said Cruz as he was about to give the kids the pedal. Before the kids can even lay a finger on the pedal someone out of no where stopped them. "Not so fast!." yelled Hector as came out from the dark and took off his disguise of dressing up as Frida, making everyone to be shocked to see him here. "Hector!?." said all five of them as Cruz was also surprised to see his old friend.

"W...W... What are you doing here?." asked Wilbur. Hector said while taking out his photo of himself "I'm here because the deal that we made. Kids please I'm begging you. Please take my photo and put it on the ofrenda." Hector pleaded badly to them as Cruz was shock to learn why his asking them to do this while taking the photo from him, and knew his theory was right. "Hector your being forgotten." he said looking at his best friend. Hector looked at Cruz as he was the one to be blamed for the whole thing as he got upset and angry. "Yeah and I blame you for it amigo. As matter of fact why don't you tell these kids who really wrote those songs." Hector said taking it personally.

"Alright this getting ridiculous about the whole subject of who wrote the songs and what not. Who actually wrote the music?." asked Penny as she was tired of the debate over who owns the music that Cruz have played when he was alive. Cruz felt bad to see his friend that he calls his brother was being forgotten slowly but he thought he prevented it from happening. "Hector I'm so sorry my friend. I thought if I play those songs then apart of you can be remembered. I never wanted you to be forgotten." said Cruz as he explained to Hector as he was sadden about this.

"Cruz you told me that you will move heaven and earth for me, and now I'm telling you to do this for me." Hector pleaded once more. Miguel remember about the movie as he said "Are you referring to the Moving Heaven and Earth movie?." "What?. No I'm talking real life Miguel." said Hector. Then Hiro understood what Miguel was talking about as he and Wilbur watched that movie every time they had a sleep over, and know what his going with it. "Hector. Miguel is talking about the movie were Cruz was drinking poison that the man gave him. The screen is showing it right now." Hiro said pointing at the big screen that showing the part that Miguel was talking about. Hector watched the scene of the movie as suddenly his memories hit him like a bullet as he found out that he didn't die of food poisoning.

And instead he was murdered by his so called best friend as he looked at Cruz with hatred in his eyes. "After all this time. After all these years you killed me!." he yelled making Cruz back away a little as the kids were shocked to find out the truth. "Hector I think you're over thinking it a little too much." Cruz chuckled nervously as he knew that this was not going to go down well. Hector was full of pure rage as he thought he died of eating bad food but instead he was stabbed in the back by him. "You took away my life and you did it on purpose!." Hector yelled as he jumped and began strangling him.

"Guards!. Guards!." Cruz yelled for his security as they came quickly and pulled Hector off of him. "This just got crazy." whisper Violet as Penny nodded. As Cruz told the guards to take Hector somewhere that he can go and chill out for a while, as the guards did what they was told an take Hector away as he was yelling in anger. With a sigh and a huff, Cruz grabbed the pedal that he dropped and looked at the kids. "Now where were we?." he asked them. All five look at one another to see who was going to say anything to him as Miguel was the one to say something. "You were going to give us the blessings to go back home." he said nervously.

He chuckle and said "Yes that's right and um, before I can finish this blessing. You kids want tell anyone about this right?." "About what?. If you don't mind me asking." said Violet who was nervous to ask. "I mean what just happened between me and Hector, and about the music. I mean I do have a reputation to up hold." he smiled nervously. They all grinned nervously as they nodded their heads and hope he fall for the fake act the they were pulling. Cruz looked at the kids an then looked back at the photo knowing that his not going to risk it as he folded the photo up and placed in his coat pocket, and then crushed the pedal. "Hey what are you doing?." asked Penny.

With a evil glint in his eyes he said "Security please take my grandkids to where Hector is. They will be staying here a little bit longer." The security people came in and grabbed the kids as they were putting up a good fight but failed to escape as they were being pulled out of the mansion. "Hey!. You can't do this!. Were family!." said Miguel. Cruz grinned evilly as he said "I'm sorry Miguel but like I said before. Do whatever it takes to cease your moment." The kids were thrown into a pit with Hector as they saw there was no way out of escaping the pit. With no luck in their side they sat down on the flat rock with Hector and being sad on things turn out for everyone.

"I'm so Hector for not keeping our end of the deal." said Miguel as Wilbur agreed and said "We should have listened to you and none of this would have happened." Hector smiled after receiving the apology from the the two. "It's alright you kids this not the first time that this has happened to me. I just." Hector suddenly collapsed on the ground as he started to feel the effects of being forgotten. "Hector are you alright!?." asks Penny as she and Violet helped him get up off the ground and help him seat back down on the rock. "Dude please don't tell us that you're being forgotten already." said Hiro in worry.

Hector felt the pain while sadly nodding his head. "So it seems it's true sadly. My daughter is forgetting me. My time is drawing near very fast." he said even more sad. Miguel felt the one to be blamed for what is happening to Hector and all because he wanted to be a musician. "Hector?. You never told me who was your daughter." Miguel said as the others were wondering as well. Hector said as he manage to seat up right "My little girl's name is the best name that me and my wife have picked out for her when she was born. CoCo." Violet's mouth dropped in disbelief to hear that name as Wilbur, Penny, Hiro, and Miguel were in shock to find out that Hector was actually their great, great grandpa.

Miguel took out the photo and show it to Hector as he was surprised to see it. He took it as he saw the picture of his little girl and sang a song that got all five surprise to hear as it was the song Remember Me. After done singing the kids gave Hector a hug and Wilbur said for the first time being serious and not joking. "Hector we will find a way out of here and get that photo back from that evil fake musician." Penny nodded and smiled as she said "We're not going to let you be dead twice." Hector smiled to hear from his great, great grandkids as he said "That's great but how are we going to get out of this pit?." Hiro seat down as he put on his signature thinking pose in which it was putting his first on his chin while tapping his foot.

"Weeeeell did you came up with an idea yet?." Violet ask. "I have one idea and that's finding a big spirit guide that flies. Where are the odds of having that?." Hiro said as they all heard a loud roar above them. They got up and saw momma Imelda riding on her spirit guide as she was happy to found them after thinking on what Miguel have told her. "Grandkids!." she yelled happily as the kids were happy as well. "Momma Imelda!." said all five as they were so glad she came on time. Imelda was smiling as she see each of sweet grandkids as she her husband, and dropped her smile as he smiled nervously as he was glad to see his old lady.

"Imelda you look great. You look just the same that I saw you." Hector said catching up with his wife while she wasn't happy to see him. "Save it Hector!. Get on and let's go." she said as her spirit guide dropped down and letting them hop on. After hopping on the back of the Cheetah and getting the first class ride, the kids were reunited with Dante as he knew that Hector was their grandfather and not only that but he too was spirit guide as well. "Who knew Danye was a spirit guide." said Penny while watching him fly. "And to think that we thought that he was just a plain old dog." said Wilbur.

As they landed down on top of a roof and getting off the multicolored Cheetah they were greeted by the rest of the dead family members and they were so relieved to see them back in one piece. Imelda was the main one to group hugged them as a tear went down from her face. Then she started planting kisses on their faces in which made them laugh and asking her to stop. "Oh I'm so happy to have you kids back. And it's no thanks to you." said Imelda who was blaming Hector for putting them in trouble. "Imelda please let me explain my love." Hector tried to tell her but she interrupted him.

"I have to rescue our grandkids out of the pit cause of you!. Are you done hurting our family or you're not satisfied?." she said. "What Mommm Imelda you got it all wrong about Hector." Miguel said defending his great, great grandfather. "It's true Momma Imelda he wanted to be with you and CoCo. But was murdered by that De La Cruz character." said Hiro who was mad to even say that guys name. Imelda was shock to learn the truth about why Hector haven't came back to her or CoCo and was saddened to hear it. "It's true Imelda, I was trying to get back to you and CoCo. I wish I haven't walked out that door on that day." said Hector as was about to hug her until he collapsed again as Imelda helped him from falling down.

"We have to get that photo back and it put on the family ofrenda. His family Momma Imelda." said Violet. Miguel then said "Please Momma Imelda you have to for give them. You can't keep that grudge against him." "That's right, and like my dad always says to keep moving forward." said Wilbur. Wilbur had a point when he said keep moving forward as which his dad been telling them that everytime when they failed on things like failing on creating the next car or lose at their soccer game. Imelda looked at her husband as he looked at her as they both know that the kids were right and just keep moving forward.

"I... I... I forgive you my love and we will get your photo back from Cruz. One way or another we will do this as a family." Imelda said as Hector got up as he hold hands with his wife. "If we are going to do this then how are we going to get to Cruz?. His probably at his concert by now." said one of the Twins. This was the chance for five to actually be heros for once as Tardarshi did say to them was that they had great potential to do great things for the greater good. "We have a plan and this is a good plan too." said Miguel making everyone huddle over.


	11. Chapter 11(The Plan and Remember me )

Chapter 11 (The Plain and Remember me)

As the plan was simply and easy, the kids and their dead relatives sneaked into the concert by using explosion mini microbots that Hiro have put together, as it blew up outside of the building causing most of the security to run out and investigate while they went in and closed the door behind them.

Imelda was very impressed on how Hiro was able to make a hundred micobots in just an hour to spare and see that he can do anything if he put his mind to it, in which that's what Cornelius and Tardarshi been telling him that for years. As they reached the back stage area they huddle up to go over the plan in case anyone forgets.

"Alright guys here's how the plan goes. We search and find Ernesto Cruz." said Wilbur as Violet finished his part of the plan.

"Then we take him out and grab the photo of Hector." She said as everyone nodded.

Miguel then said "And we get out of here as soon as possible." Then Penny said "Do anyone have their peddles?." Imelda, Hector, and the others pulled out their peddels as it was part of the plan in case things goes south if either Imelda or Hector lose their peddels. "Alright let's get this done." Momma Imelda said as the kids nodded and put their hands in the middle.

"One, two, three. Go Team Future!." said all five in a whisper as they threw their hands in the air.

Hector raise an eyebrow and said "Team Future?. Is that what you kids call yourselves as a hero team name?."

"Yeah, I know it sounds a tab bit goofy but our name is still in a working progress." Violet said as she was embarrassed about the name.

Then Hiro said while smirking "Not really poppa Hector, it's our team name." Penny rolled her eyes as she knows that was true. "We talk about our hero team name when we get back home, now let's find that music stealing De La Cruz." She said as everyone started running their way to the back stage area.

As they take different routes on the back stage passing the people that work there and passing by the snack stand, as both Wilbur and Hiro grabbed some muffins an ate them. "We're almost to find Ernesto Cruz, I can feel it in." Momma Imelda said as she was dead on right.

When she out ran the others and reached to the other side of the hallway and made a left, and came face to face with Cruz who was just walked out of his dressing room. The others stopped an hid behind the wall as Imelda was shock to see him while he gave her a smile.

"Why hello miss. Are you here for an autograph?." He asked. Suddenly Imelda took off one of her boots and slap him with it in anger. "That's is for murdering the love of my life!." She yelled while pointing her boot at him.

Cruz fixed his head and said "You're lover?." Hector came around and present himself as to who Imelda was referring to.

"She's talking about me. I'm your love of your life?." He asked looking at his wife as he felt loved.

At that moment Imelda didn't know whether to say yes or no since she is still mad at him. "I don't know right now but it's coming along slowly." She answered back not leaving her eyes off of Cruz. "You married Hector?." He asked as he received another slap in the face from her boot.

"An that's for trying to murder my grandkids!." She yelled as the kids came out and smiled proudly.

"She's talking about us." said Miguel as he was happy to have family on his side.

Violet said adding on to what Miguel said. "You are so going to get what's coming to you, you crook." All family members came out in full effect as they will not leave until they get that photo. Instead of facing the music, Cruz ran away quickly as fast as his legs can muster.

"After him!." said Penny as she and everyone ran after that coward as he was pushing and knocking people over to block them from reaching him. And what made things worse his security guards have came back from outside, as it would have appears that Cruz had called them on his phone and they immediately stormed in.

"In coming. Violet?." said Miguel as Violet responded back. "On it!." as she created visible energy balls in both of her hands and went shooting at them. Each guard was blown into pieces since they were already dead and they were skeletons anyway. "Oh yeah go Vi!. Bring it on!." yelled Penny as she jumped and high kicked one of the security guards in the chest, and then high punched one of them hard on the face causing his head to come off of the body.

Miguel, Hiro, and Wilbur were super hyped after seeing Violet and Penny dishing out Cruz's security an made them go and get some of the action of kicking some butt. "I call dibs on this guy!." yelled Wilbur as he ran and jump karate kicked the guard on the side of the head. "Wow!. These kids aren't playing around." said Aunt Tia as she was looking at the kids fighting like a group of Supers, in which she too was hitting and wacking one of the guards with a bat that she randomly found.

As guards were trying to fall back from getting attacked by the kids, Penny and Violet did a tag team as she grabbed hold of Violet's hands as Violet swing her around and let her go as Penny crashed the guards down like a bowling ball hitting all the pins. After doing so Penny got got right up now was having a hard time keeping balance, as she was dizzy while Hiro caught her before she can hit the floor.

"Penny that was awesome!. You and Vi did a one amazing job at doing the Pen and Vi tag move." Hiro said grinning.

Penny smiled silly and dizzy as she said "Thanks. Now I know why me and Violet don't do that tag move that much. It's a true head sore.

"Yes we all know after watching you girls did that at Cornelius company picnic for his employees at his back yard." said Grandpa Julio as he couldn't help but smile about that, as he and rest of the family saw it at their home on the tv as it was one of the ways that the dead can watch and hear their love ones in the living world.

As much Momma Imelda wanted to add on to the comment she remembered why they are here, as she made attempt to catch Cruz by jumping on him and grabbed the photo. "Kids I have it!." She yelled in victory as suddenly the floor that she was on was pushing her up. The floor that she was on was part of the stage as Cruz was trying to use it as an escape plan but instead of him getting on it, Momma Imelda took his spot and now she was on the stage facing a huge crowd of people who were waiting for that concert to start.

"Oh boy, Momma Imelda landed on the stage entrance pad." said Miguel as he, Violet, Penny, Hiro, and Hector ran to the side of the stage where they see Imelda who was shock and surprise to be up here. She looked to her right an saw her grandkids and husband as they were motion her to come here, and before she could do that she looked to her left and saw Cruz telling his security guards to take her off the stage.

"Guys we have to do something before they get her. Any ideas?." asked Wilbur.

"I don't know what what we can do at this moment." said Hector as he was worried for his wife.

While Violet and the others were thinking quick on how to get her off the stage without her being in danger. Imelda was already beating them on what to do in this situation as she looked at the microphone that was standing in front of her innocently. An so she walked over and grab the mike off of the microphone stand as the crowd was getting quite. With deep breath she did something that shocked everyone including her family, as she begin to sing.

 **Ay, de mi, llorana, llorana de azul celeste**

 **Ay, de mi, llorana, llorana de azul celeste**

 **Y aunque la vida me cueste, llorana, no dejare de quererte**

"No way." said a nonbeliever Wilbur as he can not believe in his own eyes what he was seeing, and neither did the others.

"Momma Imelda has the most beautiful voice that I ever heard in my life." said Hiro as he too didn't believe it.

With quick thinking, Violet and Penny went up to the instrument rack and pulled down two guitars, and went back to give it to Hector and Miguel as they catch on an went to playing the tune that went with the song that she was singing to. Imelda couldn't help but feel as the rhythm of the song was filling her body up as forgot how it felt to feel and sing music, as continue to sing as everyone in the building were cheering for her to go on as she started walking down the steps an continue singing her heart out.

 **Me subi al pino mas alto, llorana, a ver si te divisaba**

 **Me subi al pino mas alto, llorana, a ver si te divisaba**

 **Como el pino era** **tierno, llorana, al verme llorar, lloraba**

 **Como el pino era tierno, llorana, al verme llorar, lloraba**

Cruz was furious to see his spot being taken by Imelda and she has the photo of Hector in her hand, as he already knows that if the kids leave the spirit world and go back to the living. Then he knew the truth will come out about him killing and stealing those songs from his old friend, and that means he will no longer be famous or loved by his fans.

He grabbed one of his security guards by the shirt and said "Don't let her leave that stage and get me that photo!." With that the security guard an the others headed on to the stage to get their hands on her but, Imelda was really good on her feet as she avoiding from being touched while still singing.

 **La pena y la que no es pena, llorana, todo es pena para mi**

 **La pena y la que no es pena, llorana, todo es pena para mi**

 **Ayer lloraba por verte, llorana, hoy lloro porque te vi**

 **Ayer lloraba por verte, llorana, hoy lloro porqueporque te vi**

As she manage to break free from being grabbed, Wilbur and Hiro motion her to come here as she immediately headed to towards her family. She was inches away towards them while still singing as she was happy to get off the stage, until she was pulled back on to the stage as it was Cruz who decided that his going to get the photo himself, and while entertaining his fans.

"Oooooo his good." said Violet who was mad now as Penny was mad as well, while pounding her fist in her hand and hoping that she would have the opportunity to punch him in the face.

"Before we leave, I wanted to give that jerk a good one, two in the face before we head back home." She said as she was practicing her punches by punching the air, while both Miguel and Hiro watched her knowing that she was acting like one of the UFC's female fighters, since that's what Aunt Franny, Helen, and Cass watch when they were out having a girls night out.

Back on the stage Ernesto Cruz was trying to get his hand on the photo from Imelda but she's putting up a good fight by trying to keep the photo out of his reach, as they were dancing and singing in a duet form.

 **Ay, de mi, llorana, llorana de azul celeste**

 **Ay, de mi, llorana, llorana de azul celeste**

 **Y aunque la vida me cueste, llorana, dejare de quererte**

Finally, Cruz got the photo in victory as he grinned at Imelda while he continued singing, while Imelda was done just yet as Cruz was holding her while finishing off the song.

 **No dejare de quererte!**

 **No dejare de quererte!**

 **Ay, ay, ay!**

At that final moment, Momma Imelda stumped his foot hard with her boot, as Cruz let go of the photo while hollering in pain in which the crowd thought he was putting some feeling to the ending of the song as they cheered and clapped their hands together and started whistling as a standing ovation.

Momma Imelda quickly grabbed the photo and headed off the stage as she and the rest ran out from the back stage, and headed to the ramp that was on top of the stage. Seeing as the close was clear, Imelda was catching her breath and felt like a new person after singing one of her favorite songs.

"I... I...I kinda forgot what it felt to sing. Oh I feel so brand new and fresh." Momma Imelda said as Hector was smiling as he loved to hear his wife sing, more than the world itself. "You sounded like an angel my love. So, so sweet." Hector said wrapping his arms around her.

"Ahem, well as much as I hate to break up a love moment but, our time is running out." said Wilbur rubbing his back of his head while chuckling.

"Yeah, an were kinda home sick." said Hiro while taking a yawn.

As Imelda pulled out her peddle she presented to them. "Miguel, Wilbur, Violet, Hiro, and Penny. I give you my blessing to go home and put our photo back on the ofrenda, and." Before she can finish, Miguel already assumed what came next.

"Yes, I know. Never play music." He said as he already accepting the reality of not playing or listen to music.

Momma Imelda chuckled after hearing that as she said "You can play and listen to music. And remember to keep each other safe." With that being said, all five looked at each other and look back at their great, great grandmother and grandfather and smiled at them. As soon as they were about to made contact with the peddle, out of nowhere Miguel was pulled and grabbed by a now pissed off Cruz as he has had enough of it.

"Hey!. You leave my friend alone you jerk!." yelled Wilbur as he was pulled back by Hiro, knowing that Wilbur will fight anyone when someone threatens his friends or family.

"I'm not letting you kids go!. Give me that photo!." Cruz said while reaping the photo out of Miguel's hands and then threw it out. The photo floating in the air until it landed in the water that was near the building. "No!." said Miguel as he quickly bit Cruz's hand causing him to scream in pain.

"You little brat!." He spat as he threw Miguel to the ground hard.

"Ernesto Cruz you're nothing but a evil snake and a coward!." yelled Penny as Violet added her two cents in.

"Your no hero, you're a scum!. A good for nothing villain!." Violet yelled as it made Cruz chuckled.

"Oh save it shy girl, I do what it takes to cease my moments. And I'll will do whatever it takes to keep my reputation and image safe!." Cruz said while looking down at Miguel who was trying to get up but, Cruz picked him up.

"And I don't care if I have to kill each and one of kids. Just like I did with your weak, pathetic, and sorry grandfather of yours." He said as he didn't realize that Penny and Aunt Tia were turning on the video camera that was connected to the big screen that was showing the live feed on what just happened to the whole crowd of people, as they could not believe what they were seeing and hearing.

Hector was having a hard time standing as he was being forgotten quicker than he thought as he manage to speak to his friend. "Cruz please leave my grandkids alone. This is not right and you know it. This isn't you." "No, no, no are you insane!?. If I let these kids leave they are going to tell the whole world that I didn't wrote those songs, and the people will disown me as a famous Mexican Musician, and forget about me!." He yelled in anger as threw Miguel off the building as he was falling to his doom.

"Miguel!." yelled everyone as Wilbur had broke loose from Hiro's grip and kicked Cruz in the family jewels. Then suddenly Miguel was lifted back up on top with the rest as it was Momma Imelda's spirit guide, who was their when Cruz threw him off. Suddenly, Dante barked at Cruz an took a good bite on his leg making him scream while holding his jewels.

"Get off of me you stupid dog!." He said as he manage to push Dante off his leg.

While that was happening, everyone was checking on Miguel as they were all glad that he was alright. "Oh thank god you're ok Miguel." said Violet as she hugged her best friend." "T... T... Thanks for caring guys. It was a near death experience in my opinion." He said as he being hugged by Momma Imelda as she happy than everyone else.

"Man, we thought that you were going to be a goner for sure." said Penny

Then Hiro said "Yeah, but luckily this big exotic animal saved your hind." As Cruz was seeing this he just gave up as he knew he already won, due to throwing away the photo to the lake. "Well it looks like I have won after all. Since you kids can't put his photo back on the ofrenda, and your time is about up due to the sun coming up." Cruz said with his signature evil smile.

Everyone was mad and anger as they wanted to punch him and kick the living crap at him. But on the bright side he got one thing right about his victory, but the other half however was the down side for him.

An so he straightened up his clothes and walked back to the stage as the crowd was angry, and were booing at him.

He tried to sing but the crowd started to throw tomatoes at him and calling names like phony, fake, liar, and a scum bag. As he was about to retreat he went face to face with the spirit guide Cheetah as she went an grabbed him by the leg, and flew him away and threw him underneath the huge bell as it suddenly collapse on top him. Everyone cheered after seeing that as the kids were giving each other high fives and fist pumps on a job well done.

"We were awesome!. Super hero awesome to be in fact." said Wilbur as he and the others were agreeing on that statement. "You can say that again my grandson." Hector said as he started to glow and fail down, as Imelda was by his side as she was holding his hand.

"Poppa Hector!." said all five of the kids as they were checking on their grandfather. Hector was breathing hard as he said "I... I... I'm running out of time. I have made so many mistakes in life and it cost me dearly but I'm going to make things right for once." He went to his pocket in his jacket and pull out his peddle.

"My grandkids you have made me so proud and I want to tell you five that you're going to do great things one day, and I for one will be forever proud. I give you my blessing to play music, and be a great impact to the world." He said as the peddle begin to glow.

Miguel, Hiro, Wilbur, Violet, and Penny was tearing up as they have to do anything they can to make grandma CoCo remember her father. "Poppa Hector we promise that we will do whatever it takes to keep you remember." said Violet wiping her tear. "Just please hold on." Miguel said making it his absolute mission that must be done and completed.

Hector smile and said "You already did good for me and now I'm going to do the same. Now go home." As all five touched the peddle they were sent right back to the living world, then quietly they ran out of the mausoleum and ran out of the graveyard and headed to Miguel's home.

When they reached to house they saw Cornelius, Bob, and Tardarshi sleeping on the bench but woke up and see the kids. "Hey wait!. Penny, Miguel, Hiro, Violet, Wilbur where are you going?." asked Tardarshi as he and the fellas got right up from the bench. "Not now Tardarshi were busy and it's urgent!." said Hiro as he and the others were running inside.

Bob and Cornelius were confused as to what they were talking about as all three ran to catch up with them. When they went inside they saw Helen, Cass, Franny, Penny's mom, and Luisa who were seating at the long table eating one of Aunt Cass's Day of the Dead cake, but eventually spit the cake right out as they saw the kids.

"Hi guys. Bye guys." said all five while passing them and headed straight to Grandma CoCo's bedroom. "Wait, kids were have you been?. We and rest of the family have been looking in every place of Todayland to find you kids." said Helen as she was trying to talk to them as and girls were following the fellas as they were heading to where the kids are going.

"We're almost there. We still have time on our side." said Miguel.

"We have got to reach her in time, before it's too late." said Violet as she was jumping over the chairs.

As they saw grandma Coco's door to room as it was in reach, Abuelita and Vanellepe jumped in front and putting a stop to their running.

"Guys where have you been?!. We were all worried sick to death trying to find you guys." said Vanellepe as she was happy but upset at the same time. Then Abuelita looked at the guitar that was in Miguel's hand and ask "What on earth are you doing with that instrument?!." while pointing at it like it was a rat carrying the plague.

"We don't have time for this." said Penny as she pulled Vanellepe to the side, while Violet quickly put up her force field and pushed Abuelita out of the way without hurting her. "Sorry Grandma Abuelita but we have to do this." said Wilbur as open the door and pushed Dash out of the room.

"Hey what's the big idea?!." He asked as the door was slammed at his face. As they close and locked the door, they saw Grandma Coco in her wheel chair just seating as if she waiting for her time to join the great word of the dead.

With effort they went over towards her and begin to remind her of her father. "Grandma CoCo?. We saw and met with your poppa." Wilbur said as Miguel showed the photo that he took from the ofrenda and show her the photo.

"Great Grandma Coco do you remember your poppa?. He was in this photo and he wanted to let you know that he loves you." said Miguel hoping this was working.

Sadly, Grandma CoCo didn't pay any attention as she looked to other side letting them know that she doesn't remember him. "Grandma Coco please you have to remember. Your father's afterlife depends on it." said Violet as she feeling that all hope was completely gone. All of a sudden the door was pushed down by force as it Bob who did it as if it was nothing. **(A/N: He is Mr. Incredible after all** **)**

"What are you kids doing to this poor woman?." asked Abuelita as she ran towards her mother while the others was wanting to know the same thing.

"Kids what on earth has gotten into you?." asked Cornelius as he was taking the whole thing seriously as Bob said "Violet explain yourself now." Then Aunt Cass said "That goes to the rest of you as well." What surprised them was that all five of them begin to cry as they know for a fact that they have failed to save Hector and now theirs nothing they can do.

Each of them went over their family members and hug them while crying. This made Franny, Cass, Helen, Luisa, and Penny's mom whose name was Sierra hugged their kids as they were confused as to what was going on but right now they needed to comfort them.

"Hey, hey it's alright. You kids are safe now." said Franny while rubbing her son's hair as he was hugging her tight as tears were running down hard.

"Vi everything is going to be ok. Shhhhh." Helen said slowly rocking her daughter as she was crying her eyes out.

When Abuelita was done checking over her mother she looked at her grandchildren and said with authority. "Hiro, Miguel, Wilbur, Violet, Penny, you apologies to your Grandma CoCo right now." Without even arguing they walked to face Grandma Coco as one was about to say something to her, until Miguel see the guitar and remember what Hector wrote an sang to Coco.

He grabbed the guitar as the others remember what Hector have sang and made it their last hope of saving him. "Grandma Coco?. Your father have wrote this song for and he wanted to give it to you." said Miguel as put his fingers on the strings and went to playplay the familiar tune.

Grandma Abuelita was mad to see Miguel the guitar knowing that music was banned from their lives, and was about to stop him but Tardarshi put his hand on his shoulder to stop her. "Wait grandma Abuelita. Let them play just this once." He said as he had fate in the kids.

Penny was the one to start the song as she began to sing. "Remember me. Though I have to say goodbye. Remember me." Then Violet joined in and said "Don't let it make you cry. For ever if I'm far away, I hold you in my heart."

"I sing a secret song to you. Each night we are apart." sang Wilbur.

"Remember me. Though I have to travel far. Remember me." sang Hiro.

At that exact moment, Grandma CoCo started to tap her finger while opening her eyes, as she remembered that song as she sang right along with them.

"Each time you hear a sad guitar. Know that I'm with you. The only way that I can be. Until you're in my arms again. Remember me."

Grandma CoCo smiled happily as she said "I remembered when my poppa have sang that to me every time when he was here." She looked at the others who were smiling, happy, and tearing after seeing what they saw. "Why are you young and old kids crying?. Abuelita?." She asked her daughter as she was wiping her tears away.

"It's nothing momma. It's nothing." She answered back with happiness as she was happy that her mother remembers her name.

Grandma CoCo smile as she pull open her drawer and put out a small book an sat it on her lap, and went to opening it up. "My poppa have always send me letters and gifts when he was on the road, and he give me a picture." She said pulling out a photo of Hector as it was the photo that was part of the whole photo that Miguel have in his pocket.

After realizing that they didn't fail but actually saved both people, and those people were Hector and CoCo. Without any words to say they all hugged their great Grandma CoCo as she continued to talk about the stories of Hector as everyone was listening to the untold story of her father.

A week later as it was officially Day of the Dead, Violet who was holding her baby brother Jack Jack and Miguel was holding his new baby sister as they were teaching them the family members names and their stories.

"This is Aunt Tia and she was a great person to hang out with." Violet pointed out as Jack Jack was giggling happily.

Then Miguel said "And here is Momma Imelda and Poppa Hector. An remember this you two, these people aren't just old random people. they are our family."

Abuelita came over to where they were as she was glad to see Violet and Miguel already teaching the young about the family, as she added a new photo on the ofrenda. The picture frame that she set in the shrine was her mother CoCo who had passed away two days ago and before she passed away, she made a last wish to them as it to forever play and listen to music. An so now the Rivera family can listen and play music as they please.

Violet and Miguel comfort their Grandma Abuelita and let her know that she's in a better place, and they know for a fact. And right they are cause back at the land of Dead checking out at the station, Hector was given the ok to go ahead as he, his wife, and their daughter joined the other family members as they hold hands and walked to the bridge, as Hector can't believe his actually going to cross the bridge after all those long years.

Meanwhile back at the Rivera house hold, they were celebrating the holiday with food, dancing, and music. Miguel and his friends were singing while dressed up in their Mexican clothes as they were singing Proud Corazon as Miguel's cousins were playing their instruments as they were getting music lessons from Franny as Tardarshi was playing his favorite trumpet.

While they were singing, both Vanellepe and Dash rounded up seeing their dead relatives as Momma Imelda and Poppa Hector was dancing and stopped to wave at them and went back to dancing.

Vanellepe and Dash stared spiting out their candy after seeing them, as Dash said "Vanellepe was that candy up to date?." "It should. I have these since Sunday." Vanellepe protested.

After done singing everyone sat down at the table, prayed, and begin to eat dinner. "This has to be one of the best craziest adventures we ever had." said Wilbur stuffing his face.

"True, true an for some odd reason, I have a crazy feeling that this is far from over." said Hiro while passing the bowl of rice to Penny.

"I feel the same way two." said Violet as she was making herself a burrito and ate it.

"Well whatever it is we will be ready for it." said Penny.

An right they were as the adventure was far from over as the real adventure begins, as they don't know what lies ahead of them.

 **Remember to favor, follow, and review!. Go Team Future!.**


	12. Chapter 12 (Time Machine and the Rider)

Chapter 12 (Time Machine and The story of the Skull Rider)

It has been two months after the kids have their experience of visiting the Land of the Dead and saving the day by helping Hector to be reunited with his wife and family, and lifted the hate for music of the Rivera family. An now things have calmed down for these families as they were having a send off party at the Robinson's house for Penny and Sierra.

Penny's ignoring and don't care about anyones personal opinion or thought but his own manager have called them two weeks ago, saying that the new next season of Bolt is going to be filmed on the last week of the month and Penny needs to come back to Hollywood, and get to filming her number one tv show and go on multi interviews, guest appearance shows, and merchandise advertisement commercials.

As everyone was wishing her and Sierra a safe trip back to Hollywood and said they will watch every new episode when it comes on. "We're going to miss you Penny." said Miguel as he gave his best friend a hug. "Yeah, and school won't be the same without you. Plus, I'm losing my favorite chemistry partner for science class." said Hiro as he hugged his crush.

Penny was very use to seeing her friends and family upset to see her and her mother leave to go to Hollywood, and be gone for like almost six months. But rest of sure she in fact hated going to Hollywood and be a center of attention on the red carpet, and dealing with her ignoring manager agin.

"Guys." Penny chuckled and said "I'm not going to be gone very long this time. My manger have told me and my mom that the Director who was in charge of the Bolt franchise, was going to film the episodes twice in a day per week and I can come home early."

Then Violet who was happy about that said "That's great!. And you did say that they will be finishing filming on the eight season here in Todaylands studio." "Yep that's what I said too. That, and I will be be calling and face timing you guys, so we can chat and hang." said Penny while eating her send off cake.

"Right. And we will be watching your show every night and day, like we always have for years." said Wilbur as he was grabbing a can of soda and crack it open.

Meanwhile in the huge living room the adults were talking to Sierra as she was really going to miss her family. "Oh, guys I'm really going to miss each an everyone of you when me and Penny head to California." Sierra said hugging Franny.

"We will miss you too Sierra. But like always you two will come back with no problem." said Franny giving her best friend a smile.

"And don't worry about your house and garden. Me and Cass are taking turns on house watching and watering your flowers." said Helen as she was putting Jack Jack to sleep and handed him to Tardarshi.

"That, and I don't mind staying there while you are away. This will give me the great opportunity to have some alone time with Honey Lemon." He said grinning about the idea of him and his girlfriend being together alone.

"Oh boy. Young love, what can you do?." asked Bob as he and Cornelius chuckled when they remembered the time when they were teenagers, they invited Helen and Franny to their college dorm room and had a quite time. And I mean a really quite time.

Luisa came in with her baby girl and handed her to Dash and Vanellepe, so they can play with her. "As I can speak for everyone here, we really are gonna miss you two and can't wait for you guys to come back." She said taking a bite of her chicken nuggets that Carl have cooked up for her.

Before Sierra can speak a guy with a business suit on with glasses came in while having his phone ear piece on his ear, as he interrupted the family.

"Hey, Mrs. Forrester, I'm sorry to interrupt a good happy family moment, I'm really am. But we have an airplane that is waiting for us, and the eight season of Bolt can't film without the star of the show." He said pulling his head back and went to check on his phone.

Everyone else really hated Penny's agent as they all know that he doesn't care about her health nor safety, but he does care about the money that Penny was bringing in every episode she was in and not to mention her merchandises in every store or gift shop in the whole world.

As he was no where to be seen, Helen looked at Sierra with seriousness as she whispered.

"You seriously need to fire that agent. He doesn't care about you or Penny, except for the money that she's making."

"It's true. You need to let him go or better yet you should take Penny out of the Hollywood business and cancel that contract that they gave you." said Franny who cared about her niece.

Sierra knew they were telling the truth about him and they should quit the Hollywood gig, but Penny insisted on continuing her contract deal but still it's not worth it. While they were discussing the subject the kids were talking about it as well, and they were having a good conversation about it.

"Penny just forget about the contract and leave Hollywood." said Hiro who was trying to convince her.

"Look guys I have a contract deal that I have to fulfill. And besides the point, I can't get out of it." Penny said looking to see a no way out situation.

Wilbur on the other hand had an idea that was good, bad, and plane stupid and dangerous. But hey, this is Wilbur Robinson were talking about and his known for getting into trouble.

"Maybe we can." He said rubbing his chin as he had a mischievous smirk.

"What do you mean by that amigo?." Miguel asked as he seen that look on Wilbur's face before, and knowing it involves some adventure and stupidity.

Then Wilbur couldn't help but start explaining himself on what he had to resolve the issue. "I mean we can prevent Penny from signing that contract or better yet we stop her from singing up for the Hollywood looking for young talent tryouts."

Violet loves Wilbur with everything but darn it she hated when Wilbur doesn't get to the point to what he was talking about.

"Wilbur how on earth are we going to stop Penny from every going to that tryout, that happened years ago?. Huh?." Violet asked while taking a seat at the table.

"It's really simple you guys, and I will tell you like a boss. Time travel." Wilbur said as he felt great to say it.

Miguel, Hiro, Violet, and Penny were looking at Wilbur like he just finally cracked up after saying the words time travel. Then Penny said to Wilbur to make sure her ears weren't fooling her.

"Time travel?." She asked as she can't believe those words came out of her best friends mouth.

"Wilbur, dude, time travel does not exist and you know it. Heck, even the greatest minds of the past and today can't built a thing like that." said Hiro as he was right.

"Guys, believe me it does exist. My dad just invented a month ago and it's operational." Wilbur said as he was planning on telling them this information when Penny comes back from her season filming but, hey it's now or never he thought.

This convinced all four of them as they good and well that Uncle Cornelius is the top worlds greatest scientist and inventor in history. If someone would somehow invented a time machine it will be by Cornelius Robinson. With giving a great thought on the idea, Violet said speaking for everyone.

"Wilbur as I speak for everyone else in this room when I say this, and hear me good and well please. Heck no!. Are you stupid?!." She yelled as surprised them that the grown ups didn't hear her outburst.

"Oooohhhhhh why not Vi?. This is a once of a life time thing. Think about the benefits of time travel." Wilbur protested.

"Why because we can do more harm than good. We could cause a huge destruction in the space time continuum and theirs no way in the world that we're going to screw up history." Violet explained to Wilbur while Hiro, and Miguel had second thoughts about the time machine and wanted to look at it and like what Wilbur said. Time travel has benefits just by thinking about it real good.

As they were having a little argument they put it to a hold as Grandma Abuelita came out from the kitchen with a tray of freshly baked cookies while having her headphones on, as she came and sat the tray down and took off her headphones and tune off her iPod, that Tardarshi have brought her.

"What are you kids auguring about?. I heard you in the kitchen while I was helping that sorry excuse for a robot with the baking." said Abuelita as she took a seat and took a bite on one of the cookies.

None of them wanted to tell Abuelita what they are really talking about as she was waiting patiently for the answer. So Miguel have to come up with a good lie and that's what he did as it was a good one.

"Well, um, we were having a discussion about who was the greatest and legendary Super of all time, and we thought it would be either Aunt Helen or Uncle Bob." He said as he hope that she would take that lie.

With a happy smile on her face she told them to have a seat at the table, so she can speak to them about the subject. When they took a seat an help themselves with the plate of cookies, Abuelita began to talk.

"So you kids wanted to know who is the greatest and legendary Super of all time huh?. Well let me tell you this story that I once told your parents when they were kids, and I already told this story to Tardarshi, Dash, and Vanellepe." Abuelita said excitedly as she wanted to tell her grandchildren the story.

"So what's the story grandma Abuelita?." asked Penny as she ate her cookie silently.

Abuelita smile and said "I'm going to tell you kids the story of Mexico's greatest and only hero that is known as the legendary Super. And that's the Skull Rider."

"The Skull Rider?." asked all five in confusion. Abuelita took another bite of her cookie and began telling this story.

"Long time ago way before Todayland ever existed, in the country of Mexico in a small town where it was known to be a wealthy and peaceful place. People who were living in that town were great and caring until they became greedy with money, and became evil and wicked. The town itself have became nothing but a place of crime and wickedness."

The kids were extremely interested in the story as they were listening so hard, as Abuelita continue on telling the story. "But their was one man named Harper McCoy who was still holy and kelp himself away from the evilness of the town. In the middle of the night a mysterious stranger came to him and offered to help him in his cause of putting an end to the evil that poisoning his town."

"Who was the mysterious stranger?. Was this stranger gave him his superpowers?." asked Wilbur.

"Or was this stranger his sidekick?." asked Hiro.

Shaking her head she said "No and no. This mysterious stranger was none other than the ruler of the Land of the Forgotten, Xibalba (A/N: From the Book of Life movie). It was he that told him that he can give him the power of supernatural just by making a deal."

"Coooooool." said all five who were now loving this story even more.

"Yes it was cool when Harper McCoy transformed into the first ever Skull Rider. The Rider is the combination of a judge, jury, and execution. He take souls from the cold hearted wicked people and became the face and symbol of our Day of the Dead holiday." Abuelita said after telling the story of Super.

"Wow, that was an awesome story grandma Abuelita." said Violet as never heard about this Super.

"How did he died by the way?. I mean he was a living breathing skeleton." said Wilbur.

Forgetting on that part of the story she told them that he can never die and sadly he was working for Xibalba since that was part of the deal. Xibalba give him the power and in return Harper will be his enternal servant.

"Xibalba sended the Rider to go back his town in which it was now called the town lost souls, and retrieve the contract that contains every soul of the people. Heck, even the words on the contract were written in blood of the towns people. But when he meet Xibalba in the middle of the desert he knew. He knew that this contract containing all the souls and blood of people was beyond too powerful and dangerous to give it to Xibalba." Abuelita said as she and the kids were done eating the cookies.

"Sooooo what did the guy do?. If the contract was too dangerous to give it to Xibalba." asked Penny.

"He did something that no one has ever done. He ran away from Xibalba and never been seen or heard from every again." said Abuelita as she finished her story.

After hearing the story, Penny's manager came in and told them that she has to go and then they said their good byes. Two weeks after saying good bye to their best friend, Hiro, Miguel, and Wilbur were in there math class taking a test while discussing about seeing the time machine by texting to one another. Hiro like always the one to be finish but this time he wanted to be fair and be on the same level as everyone else. "You guys ready for the sleepover at my house tonight?. And are you guys ready to see the time machine?". texted Wilbur. "Heck yeah!. We're ready!." texted Miguel while still trying to answer the math question. Then Hiro texted "Did you ask your dad about letting us see the time machine?. I mean we all ask him together but he said no." Wilbur gave it a good thought and texted back. "Same result. No. But Carl has giving me a solid and his going to let us see it."

"Cool." both Hiro and Miguel texted back at once. When school was over the kids took the school bus to get to Wilbur's house, as Violet picked up by her mom early since she too was having sleep over at her house with Vanellope and Penny who was going to use her tablet to video chat with one another. As the boys arrived to the house and finished their homework they followed Carl to the garage as he in truth really don't want to do this but, he owed Wilbur this solid and so he have to let them see the device. When went into the garage, Carl flipped the switch and said "Here you go boys, I give you the time machine." In the garage they saw two time machines in which was the first old version, and the other is the up to date version.

"Awesome." said all three of them as they were examine the fresh model instead of the old one. "This is awesome I mean when will you ever find a time machine in this day of age?." asked Miguel while putting his fingers on the glass. "So true and this took a lot of hard work based off on the detail." said Hiro as he was taking pictures of the thing on his phone. For some odd reason Carl felt that he should not have let them see the time machine but, Wilbur keeps telling him that nothing is going to happen. "Make sure you lock the garage when you leave cause I will not be responsible for not locking the door." Carl said walking out.

"No problem and good night." said Wilbur. After doing a back to the future pose and took quick picture take they left the garage as Wilbur closed the door behind him, and forgot to lock it back up. Little did they know that in the bushes watching them was grown guy and a intelligent hat were planning a plan, that will effect the whole time line itself. "Ohhhhh Doris we can finally have our revenge on that Robinson and take way his and his whole family's future!." said the guy quietly chuckling with a evil smile. Crazily those two were not the only ones watching them as someone was watching the kids as well but, his eyes were on Miguel as this person had an evil plan on his mind.

"I'm so going to enjoy having that boy under my deal." said the mysterious person as he was rubbing his hands together with a evil smirk, and then vanished into thin air.

Back inside of the Robinsons house the boys were in Wilbur's room playing video games as this was part of the plan that Wilbur have made, since this he is hosting the slumber party as they were enjoying playing NBA 2K, Madden, and WWE 2K. While playing the game they couldn't help but talk about the time machine and hope that nothing goes down hill after Cornelius told them not to go to the garage.

"I wonder does the time machine work?." Miguel asked his buddies as he was playing the game with Hiro, as it was a real challenge.

"It should I mean Uncle Cornelius built it and his inventions always work." Hiro said taking a hand full of Takis from bowl and went to eating.

Wilbur smile as he know that it was a great idea for them to take a pick at his dads invention, and its a fifty percent chance that they won't get the consequences of their actions. So theirs no problem at all and no who will ever find out. "Yelp the time machine works and maybe we could take it for a spend." He said as Hiro and Miguel looked at Wilbur after what he just said.

"As mush as it sounds pretty cool to do so but, time travel is super dangerous and you never know what would be the outcome of the results if, let's say a one miss up and everything we know is a memory." Hiro said pointing out facts as Miguel agreed.

"Hiro is right Wilbur we can't mess with time like that and you know it." said Miguel.

Wilbur nodded as he grab a seat on the floor and wait for his turn on his Xbox one while Franny was done stairs in the kitchen making some snacks for the boys, and while talking to Helen on the phone as she too was making snacks for Violet and Vanellepe. "So what kinda of snacks are you making for the girls Helen?. For me I'm making the boys some delicious bowls of mini chicken sandwichs, ranch dip, chips, and warm mini muffins." said Franny as she was done putting the bowl of muffins on the tray. Helen laugh and said "Girl I'm making the girls some cheese and crackers, grapes, slices of apples, freshly bought shrimp and dip, and two glasses of kool-aid punch."

"Kool-aid you say?." asked Franny as she loves kool-aid when she was a little girl as she continue on. "Mmmm Helen you always know what's good when it comes down to snacking and drinking." Helen grinned in victory as she was the life of the slumber party when they were kids as she was taking a sip of her fruit punch.

While the two were chatting with one another, back in Violet's room she was doing some hair work on Vanellepe's hair while they were listening and seeing Penny on the tablet as she was video chatting them in her trailer in Hollywood. Penny was seating on her couch in her pajamas while eating a hand size cup of ice cream while telling them that she was ready to go and say home and wishing her contract get cancelled.

"Don't give up Penny you'll be back home in Todayland in no time. In fact if I were you, I would take the advantage of being a popular Hollywood kid and enjoy it." said Vanellepe as she was passing Violet the hair comb.

Penny smiled and said "If only you know they being a TV star is not what it cracked up to be. In fact, Bolt over here thinks he has super powers but he doesn't." Penny looked back at her pet dog Bolt who was as usual guarding the door of the trailer, and thinking something or someone was going to break in and kidnap her. But then she looked back at her tablet as one as Violet have pulled her out from looking at Bolt. "The dog is trying to stay in character Penny it's not his fault. Besides he train like that." She said while combing Vanellepes head.

"By the way where's your little brother Dash yet?. I'm surprise he didn't barge in and try to pull a prank on you two with his speed." Penny ask.

Violet looked back at Penny as she remembered where her brother was. "His at the community college with Tardarshi. He said that Tardarshi wanted to show him what he was working on and what not." She said.

Penny never visited Tardarshi's college in which Hiro calls it the nerd school but besides the point she remembered what Tardarshi had wrote in his work journal, and saw the draw design of a robot and the name of the robot that was on the very top of the page that read **The Personal Health Care** **Robot**. And that's all she knows about out of his journal since that's what most of the pages were and for some odd reason their was a electronic super hero suite design on the very end of the page of the book, and Penny was confused about that part but it's probably nothing but a mistake that Tardarshi made as she said it to herself. **(A/N: Or maybe it's not?**

"Sooo do you girls want to talk about boys?." Vanellepe asked out of nowhere as it caught both of the older girls attention.

Penny and Violet didn't mind at all as they began talking about random things about boys, but the main talk was about Wilbur, Hiro, and Miguel. And the funny thing about it was that the boys were talking about the girls as well as it was of the list that Wilbur have put down on his list.

While the kids were talking, Helen and Franny continue talking about their husbands such as Cornelius was doing good on his business trip and Bob as usual hating his insurance company job and always wishing that the government would take down the Super Hero ban law, so he can come back to being a Super and help save lives again.

"Don't worry Helen I'm sure that one day they would take down that law and bring back the Supers. I mean come on, Todayland is home for the villains and the cops can't stop them." said Franny as she was done giving the kids their snacks, and was now doing a midnight late rehearsal with her frogs.

"Maybe one day yeah but that will be the day that I will be wearing my super suite." Helen said doubting about it as she already got use to being a retired super and focusing on her family needs.

"Trust me on this one Helen they will. Plus, maybe our kids and niece and nephews might be the ones to bring the idea of bring back the supers into action." said Franny as she and Helen broke out laughing at that joke as that was meant to be funny.

Meanwhile at Violet's room Penny and Vanellepe was trying to figure out what Violet is going to do in order for Wilbur to be her boyfriend, as she claims she has a plan.

"Vi please don't tell you're going to make Wilbur jealous by trying to be cute and have fake interest in some dum boy." Penny said as she can see it on Violet's face as she was grinning about it like a silly girl.

"You know me too well Pen and yes that is part of my plan in order to have Wilbur to be my boyfriend." Violet answered as she was still grinning.

Vanellepe rolled her eyes and can't wait any longer for what the boy that Violet was going to use in her plan to have Wilbur, and so she said "Can you please tell us already?. The expanse is totally killing me right now." Violet smiled and finally reveal as it surprised both of them.

"It's Tony Rydinger." She drinking her red kool-aid punch.

"Tony Rydinger?. The pretty boy?." said both of them.

"Yelp. Let me break it down for you two girls." Violet said with a twisted smirk.

Vanellepe and Penny looked at one another and then looked at Violet as she was waiting for them to respond back."Go on." said both of them at the same time as Violet begin to explain her master plan.

 **A/N:** **Who were the strangers inside the bushes?. And who was the mysterious stranger that was watching the whole thing and have his eye on one of the boys for his evil plan?.**

 **This is not looking pretty good for Team Future as this was just** **getting started.** **That and what is Tardarshi up to in his journal when Penny saw the designs of a technical Super suite?. Anyone?.**


	13. Chapter 13 (Tony Rydinger)

Chapter 13 (Tony Rydinger)

After revealing the boy that she will use to have Wilbur as her boyfriend, Violet begin to break down her plan to the girls as they still couldn't believe that she's going to use Tony Rydinger of all boys. She told the two that she will pretend to be in love with Tony in which will make Wilbur crazy jealous, and eventually it would make him confess his love to her. And that's what she was going to do and theirs no down side about it except the outcome of it, as Vanellepe and Penny begin to break it down for her.

"Vi that's a very bad idea to be doing that. This is the lowest thing that I ever heard in my life." said Vanellepe

"Yeah, and have you even think about how this will effect Wilbur mentally or physically?." Penny said giving out a good strong view point on the subject.

Violet didn't say anything at first while she was thinking about what Penny just said as it true. Wilbur will hurt someone if one of them either get beat up or even get picked on by some loser from school or in the neighborhood. She finished thinking about it very good an said to them with seriousness.

"I know what am I getting myself into but, I love Wilbur like a heart attack and I want to spend my whole life with him. Like that jerk Ernesto De La Cruz have told me at the party that I need to do whatever it takes to cease my moments." She told them as Vanellepe was confused about her mentioning the now exfamous musician but, Penny however know who she was talking about.

Penny finished eating what was left in the bucket of ice cream and said "Why are you taking advice from that murder?. His the one that killed Poppa Hector." "Yes I know Pen but he has a good point." Violet said defended her case. While arguing about the subject as Vanellepe was still trying to figure out where have they, her brother, and the boys went to when they were missing for one day.

Both Vanellepe and Dash sometimes talk about that subject as they keep hearing them talk about Hector or Momma Imelda like they have met and known them, and what bugs them about was that they wouldn't tell them about the night in the land of the Dead. As she was seeing and listening to the two preteens, Helen was ease dropping on the conversation as she heard about the classic every girl issue known to all women, and that's boy trouble.

Helen was hearing good points from both Violet and Penny and decided to add her two cents in this conversation and went inside, as it made both of the girls stopped arguing and replace it with a shock. "Um, hey Aunt Helen, um, how long were you standing there?." Penny asked nervously. "Oh, not long but I have to over hear about the boy trouble that you girls are talking about and I wanted to give you three some real advice." said Helen taking a seat on the Violet's bed.

Penny turned up the volume up on her tablet so she can hear what Aunt Helen have to say, while Violet and Vanellepe were waiting to hear it from former super. "What I'm about to tell you kids is nothing but honest. If you really love a boy then you should go out and tell him instead of keeping it to yourself." Helen said telling them the simple way of getting a boy. "Of course. It's so simple and easy like passing an IQ test." Vanellepe said with a smirk.

"Thanks mom for giving us a great advice on how to bring home a boyfriend. Now, can you please go now." Violet asked her mother as she wasn't going to do that and just go to her plan, and that's using the pretty boy tomorrow morning. Shrugging her shoulders and respect the request from her daughter, Helen got up and went out an closed the door. But then she opened the door back and said "Good night girls and enjoy your slumber party." and close the door completely. When Helen was gone and see it was safe to resume back to the conversation.

"Trust me you two my way of getting a boy is the best option to choose from." Violet said taking a bite of a cookie.

"We shall see Vi and if it all goes down hill then you can not say that I told you so." Penny argue as she grab a pack of peanut butter cookies.

Violet rolled her eyes after hearing that and ignore what Penny said and call it a night, and hit the hay for school tomorrow so they went to sleep. Next day morning eating freshly made hot breakfast, the boys were talking about last night when Aunt Franny have given them some advice on how to get girls and know what to do, they were now getting ready for school. As usual they wear the same style clothes and grabbed their book bags and went to catch the school bus.

When the bus pulled up aside the Robinsons house and door to the bus swing open they each went in as the bus was almost crowded, and their were only two seats left. Hiro and Miguel quickly grabbed the empty seat with grins on their faces as Wilbur was upset due to the fact that the other available seat was half taken. The person who was seating was none other than Tony Rydinger as he offered Wilbur to seat down with him.

"Great now I have to seat with this dude." Wilbur thought as he had no choice and sat down beside Tony. In high school, Tony Rydinger is the most popular kid in the whole school such as being the number one star QB of the football team, and especially being the one to have the reputation of being a lady killer. While heading to the school, Tony broke the silence between the two as he began to introduce himself.

"Hi, my name is Tony Rydinger. We and your friends have history class together." He said offering his hand out as he wanted to be friends.

"Oh is that so?. Well then Tony please allow me to introduce to my best friends. This is Hiro Hamada and this is Miguel Rivera." said Wilbur.

"Hey what's up?." Miguel answered with a friendly tone.

"Hey how's it going Tony?." Hiro answered as he pulled out his phone to check to see what the weather is like for this week, as Wilbur continue talking.

"And my name is Wilbur Robinson. You know the son of Cornelius Robinson. As in the worlds greatest scientist and the most riches person compared to Bill Gates." Wilbur thought if he have said that it would made Tony jealous of him and his rich family and he would leave him alone. But unfortunately it was the whole complete opposite of thing.

Instead of feeling poor, Tony said this. "Awesome!. I'm a huge fan of Mr. Robinsons inventions!. In fact I heard that his making a deal with Microsoft on creating a brand new game system. Hey can you be a pal and get me one for my birthday buddy?." "Ummmm, yeah why not. You got it." Wilbur said confuse as to what just happened and can't believe that his fake rich snob act back fired at him.

Hiro tapped his shoulder to get his attention and said with a smile. "So um, since you are giving him the new game system in the far future then maybe you could get me one for Christmas this year. Huh?." Then Miguel said "And can I get one as well?."

"Ohhhhh shut up the both of you." Wilbur said pouting as he still can't believe this was happening to him.

When the bus finally made it to it's destination, every teen got off of the bus and headed inside of the building. While doing so, the boys met up with Violet at their lockers as they were opening it up to get something else out from their locker. "How was your slumber party Vi?. From what my little sister have texted me she said it was something else." Hiro said taking out his science technology text book and put it in his book bag. "It was great all things considered Hiro. By the way have you guys watched that new Super Burger commercial that Penny was in?." Violet asked while collecting some fresh notebook paper and her Algebra text book.

"As a matter of fact we were about to watch the new commercial again today. See." Wilbur said taking out his phone and show the video.

On the video it showed Penny running away from the minions that worked for the evil scientist until her dog Bolt jumped in front of her as he was growling at them. Then Penny went inside of the Super Burger joint and ran over to the counter.

"Get me a super double bacon ham deluxe burger please. My stomach depends on that sandwich." Penny said in her acting as the female employee gave her the sandwich.

Then she walked out of the fast food restaurant while eating her burger. "Mmmmmm, good. Bolt thunder bark." She said to Bolt as he did what he was told as he barked at the minions making them get electrocuted, and pass out with a burnt sizzle of smoke. Penny then looked at the camera with the burger in her hand and said "The super double bacon ham deluxe burger. It satisfies your hunger when you need it the most, and it's only at Super Burger." After that she started humming the restaurants signature theme as the screen showed the name and burger symbol.

"Huh, that's a funny mix with a not bad food commercial. In fact it makes me want to have that burger for lunch." Miguel said while licking his lips as if he can taste that juicy burger.

"No kidding." said Violet. When she left her eyes off her phone she spotted Tony Rydinger walking straight towards them, and quickly put her plan into action. As Tony was close by with a group of the players from the football team, Violet begin to smile shyly and turn her back around as he passed by making the boys and Wilbur especially look confuse. Wilbur looked at the cause of Violet's blush and see Tony as it made him sick to his stomach.

"Vi please don't tell me you're liking this guy?." He asked with worry.

Violet smirk as she figured that Wilbur was going to get jealous pretty quick and turn around to face her friends and drop her smirk. "Who me?. Not a chance Wilbur. But."

"But what?." He ask wanting to know about the but part.

"But he is kinda of handsome. After all he is the schools all star quarter back." Violet said seeing Wilbur eye twitching.

Miguel and Hiro knows when Wilbur's eye twitch it will automatically tells you that he is either mad or his getting ready to pick up a fight with someone. Luckily he stopped twitching and broke out a smile and said "Not as handsome as me, cause that's a fact." With relief on their side and got save by the bell, both Hiro and Miguel pushed Wilbur out.

"Come on we can't be late for English class." said Hiro.

"We have an English exam today you know." said Violet leading the way to the classroom.

As time roll on in each class room, both Hiro and Miguel keep monitoring on Wilbur's patients as they both watch how his trying to keep it together. Sadly in truth, Wilbur was really hating to see his crush falling hills for that goody two shoes Tony. In music class practicing music on their instruments, Violet was too distracted by looking at Tony dreaming while playing his trumpet. Wilbur was trying his best to keep playing the electric guitar but he keeps breaking the strings in anger.

Hiro who was on the drum set was seeing the whole thing and lean to the side and whispered to Miguel.

"You're seeing what I'm seeing don't you?." He asked hoping that he wasn't hallucinating and pray that his eyes weren't fooling him.

"Like a crazy person in the heat. I'm surprise his holding up for a good few hours." Miguel commented as he was done polishing his great grandfather's guitar. Even he was praying that his eyes doesn't need an eye exam cause he really dodoesn't want to wear glasses for his whole life.

Violet can't believe this was actually working out the way it should be as she went back to playing on her electric keyboard. "And Penny says that it's going to a bad idea. Girl please don't make me laugh." She thought to herself while watching the music teacher conducting the tempo of the music. When Lunch time arrived in third block as the whole cafeteria was packed with bunch of kids talking amongst themselves while eating. In the back of the cafeteria seating at their spot, the kids were enjoying a nice meal of today and talking about the Tonight Show tonight as Penny was going to be the special guest of the night.

"I can't wait to watch the Tonight Show tonight. Penny is going to do great." Hiro said taking about of his burger while showing his love for his crush.

"Me too, I know for a fact that she's going to do great and this isn't her first time being the guest of the show." Wilbur pointed out as he was playing with his mix vegetables.

Then Violet said "It sure is and believe it or not, she is tired of being on guest shows and special appearances." Miguel had his mouth full as he said while taking his time on chewing it. "Yeah, like when she won the most best acting award on the red carpet award ceremony."

While talking about their favorite member of the group, Violet saw Tony taking a seat with his friends at the table that was in front of them and smiled as it caught all three of the boys attention. They all both looked back and see why as it made Wilbur fuel up in anger a little bit, but thankfully with the help from Aunt Cass he can control his temper by either taking deep breaths or just binge eat until you get a tummy ache.

"Violet be honest with us. You like Tony Rydinger don't you?." asked Hiro as he can tell by how she's looking at him. Violet look back at her friends seeing that they want to know and so she came out and said it. "Somewhat. It's not like a boy will ever love me and want me to be their girlfriend anyway." "Well in honesty I would totally want you to be my girl." before Wilbur could finish he stopped talking as he just realise what he was getting ready to say. All three was waiting for him to say it as Violet who was the one to feel her heart pounding with love, as she can't wait to finally hear Wilbur's confession for her.

In Wilbur's mind he was thinking up a way to say quietly before Violet can figure out the truth, and thankfully he came up with a good one. "I mean you can get a boy to ask you out Vi. All you have to do is to don't be shy and have confidence in yourself." Hiro slapped his head in disappointment as he can not believe what he just witnessed as Miguel just spit his food out back out on his tray, and even he can't believe what he just heard. But the main person that was disappointed was Violet. She was hoping that Wilbur was going to confess his love for her but things didn't go as plan.

"It looks like I have to keep up with this plan until he steps up. I guess." She thought to herself and said "Really?." Wilbur gave her a confident smile and said "Of course Vi!. All you have got to do is just pull your hair back and I guarantee that anyone will fall hills for you." In Wilbur's mind he hope that she doesn't do it as he love her just the way she is and never change nothing about her. Smiling she thanked him and told them that she's going to the bathroom, and when she did it gave Miguel and Hiro the opportunity to have a few words to say their scared friend of theirs.

"Dude what the heck was that?. You were so their man." said Miguel.

"Guys come on it's like what said. I'm going to wait for the right time and moment so I can tell Vi how I feel." Wilbur said knowing that he did had the opportunity but didn't take it.

Hiro said picking up his chocolate chip cookie off the tray. "Wilbur you can't wait for the right moment and time. Violet is the only girl that you love and she's already falling for that jock of the football team." Hiro was speaking the truth as Wilbur didn't want to hear it as he know for a fact that his right. He loves Violet more than all the coolest games or the coolest high tech in the world, and he will do anything to make his crush happy. When Violet came back from the bathroom and rejoin her friends they resume back to talking about the Tonight Show and can't wait to watch Penny.

And speaking of Penny, meanwhile back in Hollywood she was getting ready for both the film set and her guest appearance for the tonight Show. She was filming non stop since she landed in California and wanted to quit while she's still sane as she can no longer stand being the center of attention for twenty four hours each day. Heck, she wasn't a center of attention back home but instead she's treated like a normal person, except she gets picked on by the school bullies in school. Her and the guys always get picked on out of jealousy or even they just do it to be doing it.

Penny didn't care because back in Todayland she's just a normal girl as she can be. "As a few more films to go and this TV show will be done for the season." She told herself while looking at herself in the mirror. With satisfaction she stepped out of her trailer as she was quickly meet her mom and ignoring manger. "Alright kid we need to get you on the set in about an hour and then in about midnight you will be on the Tonight Show." He said with happiness while answering his phone. Rolling her eyes she follow him and then made it to the film set where her pet dog was waiting for her like always.

"Alright Bolt let's go and put a stop to Dr. Cailco and save the world boy." She said putting on her acting as Bolt bark back with his game face on. While filming on the set, Penny was in character as she was watching one of the minions walking by and getting ready to drive off in the truck. "Let's hop on Bolt." She told her dog leading the way as she and her dog hopped in the back without being noticed by one of the henchmens and took a ride to one of the secret hideouts. While remembering what was going to happen in the next scene she thought on the night when she visited Aunt Cass at her bake shop/home and still can't get her mind off of what she saw in Tardarshi's journal when she saw a design for a Super costume.

Sure Tardarshi loves Supers like a fan but deep down she knows that their was something much more than being a fan. No, if it wasent true then how come everytime she sees him working on it and keep telling himself that the world needs Supers back and also said that he wish he can do something to save innocent lives just like Aunt Helen and Uncle Bob. Penny snapped out from her thoughts as it was the right time to jump out of the truck. "Ready to jump?." She asked her pet as he nodded in agreement and both hopped off the truck.

Back at the Robinsons house hold Franny and Cass were going through old pictures of them from back in the day when they were kids. Each photo was great memories as it made the two older women smile. "I love this photo. Remember when we hanged out at the old Super Burger joint?." Aunt Cass asked with a smile while showing Franny the old photo. "Are you kidding?. Of course I remember the old version of Super Burger. That was the time when we did that drink the most milkshake contest, and Helen beat us." Franny laughed about that one. Then she took out another photo that show a picture of them in a Super costumes in which the kids know they were an all team Super group.

"Those were the good old days." said Aunt Cass looking at the fun photo as she miss that time frame.

"It sure was but unfortunately due to that incident back in the day when the whole world put up that stupid illegal ban, and now Supers are a the face of criminals. said Franny a little bit upset about it and drop the photo back into the old cardboard box. She took out a old newspaper that had them in the front cover as it read. **Todayland saved once again by The All Women Super Group known as The Elastic Dynamics!.** In the photo was Helen in her Elastic Girl outfit along with Franny in her green hero suite with a red face mask, Cass in her black suite with a silver japanese sword in her hand and a black mask, Sierra in her all red and blue outfit with a light blue mask, and finally Luisa who was in her spanish red and golded pattern hero suite with a gold mask on.

"You know something Franny?. I miss the good old glory days." said Aunt Cass looking at the newspaper. Franny smile a little as she set down on the couch as Cass sat down as well. "It sure is and I think Bob misses those old times as well. Every since that law was official he became miserable and depress, let alone can't resist on saving people to point it cause him, Helen, and the kids to relocate over and over again." said Franny remembering that all too well.

"But luckily we did found the perfect place for them and hopeful nothing goes wrong in the future." said Cass while checking on her emails on her phone. When she read one of her emails she almost forgot that the flower truck delivery was coming to her shop and quickly grab her purse and said goodbye and speed walked out the house and getting ready to get in her truck. Suddenly she heard noises in the bushes and little whispers as it made her want to investigate it, but can't since the truck driver was calling her on her phone and she has to hurry back to her Cafe before he gets impatient.

"Phew that was close Doris. But don't worry my friend we will get that Time Machine tonight, and we can put our plans in motion." said the mysterious person as he began to chuckle evil once more. **(A/N: That's what I call a not that so sneaky villain)** Meanwhile back at the school in the math class, the kids were doing some math work as it was pretty much easy for Hiro and Violet but for Miguel and Wilbur on the other hand wasn't having it easy like them. "Man, I hate Algebra and the word problems." Miguel said in frustration as he was trying to find the answer to the problem.

"I really don't see the point of doing this math work. We're not going to use it when we graduate." said Wilbur speaking the truth as Hiro agreed to what he said as Violet just shaking her head.

"I can't believe that the school is going to be close for a whole week, and it's all because of a teacher strike for more money and benefits." She said answering the questions on her paper.

"Well hey the teachers work hard to put up with all of us and so why not?. I would do the same thing and go on strike." said Hiro as he was done with the work assignment and now was texting his little sister as she was done texting him about Dash getting sent to the principal office once again, and telling him that Aunt Helen is going to pick and drop her off back home. "Hey Vi, Dash got sent to the office again." He said putting his headphones on and listen to music.

Violet was ignored about that as it was just sad and ridicules but hey, she and the guys have an unbeaten streak in elementary as the the kids who always get sent to the office non stop. "I think his trying to break our old undefeated streak Violet." Miguel said still struggling on the work assignment. "He wishes, besides no one in the next few years can't beat our undefeated streak. Theirs no way and that's the truth." She said with a smile.

"Amen to that." said Hiro as he agreed to that statement.

"Preach it to the choir sister." said Wilbur as he was finally done with his work as Miguel looked over, and copy the work without getting caught.

Back with Penny as she on the part where she and Bolt was running away from Dr. Cailco's minions as she ran and jump kick the door down that was already been stage. Then on the set the film crew was making sure nothing goes wrong when it was Bolts turn to do he stunt, as they push the button to activate the disguised trampoline as Bolt ran and think that his actually a super hero when he jumped high in the air and shoot out his laser eyes, making the metal door melt as Penny jumped through it.

While running as fast as her legs can muster when as on cue a crew of heavy armed trucks and helicopters were right behind him. "Bolt. Full speed." She said taking out her skateboard and connect the dog leash on Bolts collar as he started running. In ever obstacle that was set up, she jumped over the car and landed back on to the skateboard then avoid being hit by moving trucks and people going by, and finally when it was safe she told him to stop as they both turn around as the trucks and helicopters were coming in full speed.

"Bolt. Speak." She said as Bolt ran in front of her and did his signature bark creating a huge sonic blast, causing the trucks and helicopters to blow up and crash into one another and eventually fell down and slid in front of them. At that moment this episode came to a close as Penny drop her acting an be herself as she took out her camera, and take a picture of her and Bolt. "Good job boy and now we can head out." She said picking him up as he was still thinking that everything was real and believe that he was a lab experiment that was given the amazing powers to protect Penny and the world itself.

As she mange to get him off the stage set and make her way back to the her trailer, the director of the show yelled "Cut!. Alright that's it for the day and remember we have to film one more in Hollywood, and finish filming in Todayland!." On cue everyone got up and take off their costumes and headed off the set while the clean crew came to clean up the set back.

As Penny went back to her trailer she posted the photo that she took and put it on the wall where she had pictures of her and Bolt on each film set that had famous backgrounds of the world most famous attractions. "Great work boy. I'm so proud of you Bolt and since we're almost done filming, I was thinking we can hang out when we head home in Todayland. Bolt?." said Penny poking her head out from her dressing room as she sees her dog keeping his eyes on the door and not even paying attention to what she said.

With a sigh she went back to dressing as she was wearing a pair of black shoes with a black dress, with a metal wrist band on her right wrist that was given to her by her dead farther when she was just only little. Then when she was about to help herself with the food on the table she heard her phone ringing, and took it out an read the name of the caller and smile.

"Hi Uncle Cornelius what's up?." She spoke first while taking a bite of her peach.

"Hi Penny, how's my little niece doing?." Cornelius asked as he was taking a break from his meeting with his coworkers on the bossiness trip, as he drawing up and looking over some old plans from his old invention archives. "I'm doing fine Uncle. I was just done filming and now I'm getting ready for the Tonight Show." She said taking another bite of her fruit. With a sigh in relief he was glad that she was alright as he hated to worry when one of his family members are in trouble or worse. "That's nice to know Penny, I was planning on watching it. By the way how's your dog Bolt doing?." Cornelius asked out of the blue.

"As always being over protective, nothing much new. Why do you ask?." Penny asked her uncle.

"Oh, I'm just asking since after all theirs nothing wrong with having a man's best friend. I'm not going to hold you up for long so I'll see you when you come home." He said as Penny said "A promise is a promise. Bye Uncle Cornelius and enjoy your business trip." After Cornelius said bye and hanged up he went back to his blueprblueprint design that was a small chamber pod that was a DNA power core, that was supposed to give any small creature the ability to have super powers of his choosing.

He was planning on giving Bolt actual superpowers with the help from Tardarshi and his college friends since they were one time talking about creating a serum that cab give any animal to develop super abilities, but in honesty it was illegal to test unsafe chemicals or even do dangerous lab experiments to animals. And Cornelius was not a animals abuser but a animal lover. But then again this suppose to be a safe experiment and he had one animal that he can test it on.

"One day. Just one day I can build and test run my invention and I can really give Bolt the same powers that he thinks he has." Cornelius thought to himself as he folded his blueprint and place it in his grey suit case and set the lock on.

"Maybe one day. And like I always say when things don't go the way it should be. And that's Keep moving forward." He told himself and headed out of his hotel room, and headed back to his second long hours of his company meeting.

"Sometimes I wish I was a kid again." He thought and went in and get this over with. After all he has a week to finish and head home for a nice long vacation with his entire family.


	14. Chapter 14 (Siblings Fight)

Chapter 14 (Siblings Fight)

At Todayland Elementary school parking lot that was half empty with a little bit of cars as the day was over for school. In one of the cars that was parked for either the guest or parent visiting the school and in the car was Vanellepe who was entertaining and watching Jack Jack while Helen was visiting the principal office, since Dash once again got himself into trouble.

Vanellepe and Dash were in the fourth grade except for the fact that Vanellepe takes higher education than most kids in the school, and the classes that she is taking are high school level. But she still considered a fourth grader as she was enjoying making Jack Jack laugh by playing peak a boo with him.

"Peak a boo, I see you!." Vanellepe said cheerfully making the baby laugh even more as she was laughing the most.

Then she continued doing it with a little bit more excitement up until Helen and Dash came in. "Hi cuz, how's it hanging?." Dash asked while seating in the front as Vanellepe sat down in the back and put on her seat belt. "Nothing mush Dash boy and how did it go in the principal office?. Oh wait let me guess, you put dum tacks on Mr. Bernie's chair and quickly came back to your seat and he claimed that he caught you on tap, but unfortunately it's hard to tell when you're fast right?." She asked while grinning.

With a sigh while driving the car out of the schools parking lot and headed towards the road, Helen said in a little bit dissapointed voice. "That's exactly what have happened V. Dash sweetie we need to find something that is constructive for you. You know very well that we can't be doing this and you know better than that." With fast thinking about finding the solution to Dash's super active stamina Vanellepe said "Well actually Aunt Helen he can find something that is constructive, and that's letting him try out for sports." Dash agreed with that solution as he always wanted to play sports so much that even his dad wanted him to sign up.

"Vanellepe has found the answer to my problem mom. Oh, please let me try out for sports, I promise that I'll try to keep things fair with the other kids or maybe if we can talk to the principal again and ask him to let Vanellepe join my class." He said pleading with his mother as it prove no effect on this subject. Helen smile slightly and said "Dash Parr you are an incredible boy but, you know that you can't play any sports due to your super speed. That, and Vanellepe can't be in your class due to having a lot of smartness and she's already ahead of every kid in the whole school." After that being said, Dash rested his head on his hand as he was dissapointed that he can't play sports nor having Vanellepe in his class.

Helen made a good point by saying that Vanellepe was a very smart girl of her age after, her, Hiro, and Tardarshi are the smartest kids in the family as it had been proven countless times. "Will think about letting you play sports later ok sweetie?." She asked her son as he turn his head back to her and nodded. Vanellepe on the other hand was thinking about Miguel all day as she will do absolutely anything to make him happy even though he always happy, but still she would do it. "I wonder what my lover doing right now?." She thought while looking at the window with dreamy eyes.

Back at Todayland High school as it was officially over as today was Friday in the afternoon, Wilbur and the boys exit out of the building from the back so they can catch the bus at the bus parking lot. Since school was closed for the whole week the boys decided to burn those days by playing video games and play some soccer, not until they get done with things at home first. "I meet you guys at house after I'm done helping my family make and sell shoes. We're having a fifty percent discount today." said Miguel holding his guitar in the case and strap it on to his back. Nodding his head Hiro said "Cool, as for me I have to help Aunt Cass with the Cafe. It's a buy one get one for free sale on any bake goods, drinks, or what's on the menu.

Wilbur said with a cheerful attitude "You guys got it made for the day, and as for yours truly I have to." Before he can finish he took out a Bio text book and realise that this book didn't belong to him and figure out that he must have taken it by mistake. "I have to give this text book back to Violet before she leaves." He said closing his book bag. "Um, sure no problem amigo, I remember she was telling me that Aunt Helen is coming to pick her up today after picking up Dash and Vanellepe from school." said Hiro as he looked at Miguel who had a love sick daze on his face when mention his little sister. Hiro didn't mind that his best friend has a crazy crush on his sister and he hopes that he claims her, before anyone else can.

"Well then you guys just go on to your buses while I go to the front and hand Vi her text book." Wilbur said departing from his friends and made his way to the front of the school. At the front of the school walking out from the doors, Violet was out waiting for her mom to pick her up and can't wait to relax for the whole week. She couldn't wait to chill in her room listening to music on her IPad and reading her favorite magazine's. That, and she was thinking on what to do in her plan to have Wilbur as her boyfriend since her plan was going smoothly that she hope it would, but sadly Wilbur refuse to confess his love for her in which this is just frustrating for her, and now she has to keep up with this fake falling in love with Tony crap a little bit longer.

"He better confess because I can't stand pretend liking that want to be pretty boy." She said to herself while looking back to see anyone heard that but luckily she's the only one out here. As Wilbur have reached the front of the school his heart began to race as he saw his crush looking beautiful as ever. Wilbur loved Violet just the way she is such as having a sad moody attitude from tine to time, and have her hair covering her face half way in which what made Wilbur smile the most. "There goes the next Mrs. Robinson." He thought with a smile after he said that about Violet being his future wife.

And at that moment he felt that this was the perfect place and time to confess his love for her, and give back her text book. So he straightened up his clothes and pop some breath mints in his mouth and started walking towards her. Before he can do clam the girl of his dreams suddenly the bell from the school rang to make it a official close day for school, as kids busted out from the door laughing and talking to one another. Then amongst them was Tony Rydinger talking to one his friends in which made Wilbur stop dead in his tracks as he saw him.

Violet noticed Wilbur on the other side and made eye contact with Tony who was still talking to his friends while walking down the steps, giving her the opportunity to put on her plan. As he passed by Violet said hi to Tony as it made him stop walking and face to where he heard the voice, but nothing was there due to Violet using her invisible powers. The person that saw the whole thing was Wilbur as he got his eye twitching again for the second as his anger was brewing within him after seeing that display. "God help me cause I'm really about to fight this guy." He said in his thoughts. After thinking that nobody was there he resume back and catch up with his friends, while Violet sat down on the grass and turn her head visible with glee as she saw Wilbur's reaction.

"Now that should have work then nothing else will." She thought while poking her head out a little and drop her smile. When she looked at Wilbur she saw something that she have never thought she would see from him and that's wiping his tear away. This made her feel terrible as she found out that she's doing more harm than good as she didn't want Wilbur to reach this low of sadness. "I need to make things right. If Penny was here she would be telling me that she was right the whole time." Violet thought getting ready to go over there and explain herself to Wilbur until a car beeped and got her attention.

"Come on Violet!." yelled Dash as he called his older sister.

"Yeah come on Vi we don't have all day!." said Vanellepe from the back.

With a sigh she got up off the ground and ran her way to the car and got in. "Um, wait!. Vi!." Wilbur yelled as it was too late as the car drove off full speed. He looked at the text book in his hands and figure that he might as well go to her house and give it to her there, and so he went back to the bus parking lot and got on to his bus and headed home. At the Cafe helping his aunt out, Hiro who was out giving the food for customers while Vanellepe was out taking orders and handed it to Tardarshi who behind the grill cooking up a storm in the kitchen, as Aunt Cass was at the front in charge of the cash register. She loved when she had her nephews and niece helping her at the Cafe instead of over working herself, by doing things alone but luckily she raised them well just like her decease sister would wanted.

"Alright here's your sushi sandwich with side of a fruit salad, and a blueberry muffin. Enjoy." Hiro said to the customer as the old gentleman tanked him. After putting down food on the other tables he walked right of the dining area and settled in the back with Aunt Cass who was counting the money from the register with singing in her voice in a humming tune.

"Business is going great. So great that I might have to buy another cash register to make more space for the money that we're getting." Aunt Cass said talking to Hiro.

"We might as well aunt Cass cause I need to find room for all my tips!." Vanellepe interrupted Hiro before he can say anything. With ignorance with his little sister while she headed back to take another order. "Anyway before I was rudely interrupted by by that little pest, I just want to say that the Cafe is getting some real good business this week. And I hope it last long for a while." He said grabbing a seat and take a small break from work.

As aunt Cass put the money back in the register and close it she then took out a huge envelope, and started opening it up and pull out two VIP passes. "By the way Hiro, Penny has sent you, and Vanellepe some VIP passes to her last few episodes on the season finale of Bolt!. Oh, aren't you excited about that honey!?." Aunt Cass said with over excitement grin.

Hiro grab one of the passes and examine it as it was pure holographic gold. This made him smile about it as he put it in his pocket and told aunt Cass that his going to his room where he, his older brother, and his little sister share and have some me time alone. When he was by himself he then took out his phone and speed dial Penny while hoping that she wasn't busy getting ready for her guest appearance.

In the building of the Tonight Show in New York, Penny was in her dressing room getting ready for the show to start as she wanted to get it over with. As of right now she was making sure her hair was looking nice and neat, and then she begin hearing Hiro's ring tone on her phone. She picked up her phone with huge excitement but eventually calm herself down while grinning like a nut and answered. "Hello?." She said. "Hi Pen, what's up my favorite red head. Getting ready for the show I hope." Hiro said taking a seat at his computer as he was looking at this week's challenge for Bot Fights in each corner of Todayland.

Laughing what Hiro just said, Penny then answered "You bet. Did you get my gift that I sent for you and our friends?." Hiro pulled out his VIP pass like it was the key to the whole city. "Oh yeah, I have the VIP passes that you sent us, thank you by the way. How's Hollywood treating you by the way?. I hope you're not going insane after all." He said booking his reservation for this weeks Bot Fight. Shaking her head she lean back into her chair while putting both of her feet on the desk, and then check the time seeing that she got a few more minutes before going the stage. "Nope. How's everyone?. And don't leave out any details."

"Sure thing. Today was not bad. Me and the guys just doing the original routine like always in school. Taking the same classes, eat lunch, and go home." said Hiro. "Oh, well it looks like nothing new didn't happen." said Penny as she would have thought that something must have happened but luckily it wasn't. Hiro forgot to mention one more thing and said "Oh, and Violet has a thing for the schools quarterback. What's his name again um, um, Tony. Yeah, Tony Rydinger." Penny drop her phone in disbelief after what Hiro just said about Violet having a crush on Tony Rydinger, but thing about is that she is taking to have a crush on Tony so she can make Wilbur jealous.

Penny picked up her phone off the the floor and told Hiro that she have to call him back, and press the end call button without letting him say goodbye and went to speed dial Violet. "Can not believe she went and did it. After I warn her not to." Penny said to herself. At the Parr's house, Violet was in her room reading her drama magazine in peace without Dash bugging her as Penny's ring tone started playing. She stopped reading as she picked up her phone feeling that she's going to get fuss at, and boy she was right. "H.. H.. Hello?." She asked as soon she heard yelling. "Violet are you stupid!?. This is low even for you!." Penny yelled making Violet back away from her phone as her ear was starting to sore.

"Penny wait let me explain. You see I." Before Violet could explain, Penny cut her off quickly. "Save it Vi!. I warn you about playing with Wilbur's emotions and I bet his feeling terrible isn't he?." She asked not lowing her voice. Violet couldn't help but to be disappointed and ashamed of herself for doing what she did. "Yes, I saw him wiping away some tears but I didn't mean to go that far." Violet protest as she felt horrible for what she has done.

Calming herself down she manage to relax before talking to Violet, and said "Vi, I pray to god that Wilbur isn't heart broken to the point he can no longer mange to be happy." Lowing her head Violet then said "I pray for the same thing too. You know I will never hurt Wilbur and you also know that I will always love him." Sighing, Penny finally managed to calm down as she looked at the time and see that it's time to get going. "I know. I have to go Vi the Tonight Show is getting ready to start. Bye." Penny said hanging up her phone as her mother came in.

"Penny sweetie are you ready?." asked Sierra with a warm smile.

"I'm sure am mom. Let's get this over and done with." said Penny getting up from her seat and walked out of her dressing room and made her to the entrance of the stage.

Back in Violet's room, Violet got very depress as she figured that theirs no use in her plan of having Wilbur as her own. In honesty and a very known fact that Wilbur could get any girl he wants and he doesn't have to work hard to get them. Just by thinking about just made her even more depressed as her mom yelled. "Kids!. Dinner is ready!. And don't forget to wash your hands!." said Helen. Violet got up from her bed and made her way to the bathroom to wash her hands and made her way down stairs to the dining room slowly than usual.

At the dinner table quietly eating in silence, the Parr's were enjoying their cooked meal all except for Violet who was seating their with a moody look on her face while playing with her food. and while listening to her mom trying to make Dash admit what he did in school today to her dad who was depress and unhappy while help cutting Dash's steak.

"So Dash do you have anything to say to your father about school today?." asked Helen who was looking at him while taking a bite of her steak.

"Ummmm, well we dissected a fog tiday." Dash said with weak smile but Helen wasn't going to let it slide.

"Dash got sent to the office again." said Helen.

"It's nothing!." Dash grinding his teeth so his dad don't think he did something bad. Helen continue to explain what had happened back at the elementary school while Bob didn't pay any attention as he said "Uh-huh good." Then Helen said "No Bob that's bad." Bob woke up from his dazed as he was cutting the meat with a little bit of pressure. "What?." He asked as he was focus.

"Dash put thumb tacks on the teachers chair and got him sent to the office." Helen said finishing her statement. Dash grumble and said "No one didn't saw me. They can't barely see me on tape." Instead of being upset and angry Bob was some what proud. "Really!?. Ah man you were caught on tape and you got away with it?. Man, you must been booking. How fast did you think you did?." He asked making Dash relieved and happy.

"Bob we're not encouraging it." said Helen a little bit upset on how her husband was taking and dealing with the situation. "What?. I'm not encouraging I was just." Before Bob can say anything he broke Dash's plate into as he was mad about it. "Oh, great now I have to fix plate and the car." He said telling himself as he forgot he was still at the dinner. "Car?. What happened to the car?." asked Helen with concern.

Without saying any word as Bad had an anger look on his as he gave his plate to Dash, and then walked out with the newspaper underneath his arm. "I'll get another plate." He said and walked out of the dinning room. Shaking off from what just happened she looked at her daughter with a bright smile, as she ask. "So Vi how was school?." Violet said without hesitation with a sad depress moody attitude. "Nothing to report."

Helen was a worried and concern about her daughter as she said "You barely touched your food." She then said "I'm not hungry for meat loaf." With a thought of cheering her child up, Helen then said with happiness. "Well it is left over night, we got steak, pasta, what are you hungry for?." And before Violet could answered, Dash who already know what was going on with his big sister as he ease drop against her door and heard everything.

With a cocky smirk he said "Wilbur Robinson." Violet got out from her moody depression and replace it with anger, and got serious when she heard her crush name out of Dash's mouth. "Shut up." She said warning him to stop. "Well it's true." He protested as he asking for it. Violet picked up her folk and pointed at him said threateningly "I said shut up you little insect!." "Yes she is." Dash said telling the truth as Helen finally put a stop to this.

"Do not shout at the table. Honey!?." Helen called her husband in the back of the room so he can back her up. "Kids!. Listen to your mother." Bob said too busy reading the newspaper article about his friend that he knew from back in the hero days as the guy that he knew was Gazer Beam who reported missing. Back at the dinning room after getting no help from her husband she gave up and went back to eating and feeding Jack Jack.

Violet was about to let it go and continue to play with her up until Dash said something underneath his breath. "She would eat it if we're having Wilbur loaf." He said while taking a drink from his cup. "That's it!. Come here!." Violet said in rage as she drop her fork and jumped right at Dash, as the fight between siblings has begun. Violet was shaking Dash crazy by the neck as Helen was yelling at them to stop. At that very moment, Dash broke free and begin to use his super speed and started running around the table while slapping her behind her back.

Violet had it enough as she found the right moment where Dash was about to make his way right back around, and throw out her invisible firce shield causing him to clash up against it and landed on his butt as he rubbed his sore head, while Violet chuckled evily. "Hey no force shield!." Dash said in anger. "Well you started it!." Violet yell back as she and was about to collide with each other by getting ready to jump over the table. That was until Helen stretched her arms out and grab hold of both of them.

"You seat down!. And you seat down!." She said as both Violet and Dash didn't listen as they went underneath the table and continue to fight one another. While the Parr's were having the family issue meanwhile outside of the house walking towards the door, both Wilbur and Lucius were about to ring the doorbell until they heard the ruckus inside. "It sounds like the siblings are at each others throats again." said Lucius talking to Wilbur who shaking his head. "You can say that again." He said making attempt to ring the doorbell.

Back inside the house, Helen called Bob in to help as he was confused at what is happening as his wife was trying to separate the kids, and hold on to dear life. "Don't just stand there!. I need you to, you know intervene!." "Oh, you want me to intervene?." He asked walking up and lifted the table up off the floor as Helen and the kids were in mid air as the only person that is getting the pleasure out of this was Jack Jack who was laughing like it was funny. "See I'm intervening. I'm intervening!." Bob said while arguing with his wife.

They all stopped at what they were doing as they heard the doorbell rang, making them set everything back including setting the table back on the floor and then seat back down and pretend to be a normal non super family. "Hello?." Dash came up to answer the door as he saw two familiar faces. "Hey, Lucius, Wilbur!." He said with a cheerful tone as he super speed right back to his seat. "Hi aunt Helen, uncle Bob, Dash, Jack Jack, and Vi." Wilbur said already seeing that Violet was very happy to see him here.

"Hey, Lucius, Wilbur, it's so ice to see you." Bob said making a ice joke as Lucius was a Super that have the power to create ice in thin air. Lucius laugh at that joke and said with sarcasm "Oh, like I never heard that before." After Bob exit out of the house with Lucius as it was bowling night, but really it was a cover up so they can play undercover super hero business. When they left the house, Wilbur came up to Violet and handed her text book back. "Hey, Vi, I accidentally took your text book by mistake and so here." He said with a smile. "Thanks Wilbur, I was wondering where it was. Hey, why don't you join us for dinner." She offered hoping that he would say yes.

"Oooooo, sorry Vi no can do. Me and the boys are going to hang out tonight at my house. Buuuuut I'll will join you guys next time alright?." He said as he quickly see Violet's mood change from happy to sad as she said "That's ok. Enjoy your boys night out." "I'll see you guys later and have a good night." Wilbur said making way out of the house while giving his aunt Helen a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Tell your mom that we have grocery shopping tomorrow." Helen said to Wilbur before he left as he told her no problem. When the door was shut close, Helen went back to the subject at hand as she looked at Dash who was giving her toothy grin of innocence. "Don't that you're off the hook young man, cause me and your father are still going to discuss about you going to the principals office." She said resuming back to eating. "Oh, come on mom I'm not the only kid who gets sent to the office you know." He said in defense.

"Not all kids have super powers. Now it's perfectly normal for." As Helen was getting ready to finish her statement, Violet out of nowhere got angry when she heard the word normal, after still feeling bad and sorry for what she did to Wilbur she's started taking it out on her mom. "Normal?. What do you know about normal?. What does anyone in this family knows about being normal." She said raising her voice. "Now what just a minute young lady." Helen said warning her daughter but she ignored and went on. "We act normal mom!. I want to be normal!. The only person that is normal in this family is Jack Jack and his not even toilet train." She said pointing at her one year old baby brother who was giggling as it was a joke. "Lucky." Dash said receiving a pointed look from Helen with her eyebrow raise up. "As a baby I mean." He said creating himself in order to stay on his moms good side.

Meanwhile back to Wilbur who made it back to his home where both Hiro and Miguel was in the dining room helping themselves with the plate of cookies and milk that Franny have given them, while they wait for Wilbur as he came in a little bit exhausted. "Dude you look fatigue. You should have taken the bus or taking the monorail." said Miguel who was eating his soaked cookie while playing fetch with Dante. "Yeah I could have but theirs no problem in wrong home from Violet's home to back here." said Wilbur taking a his cut in the plate of cookies and grab himself one.

"So did you tell her how you feel?." Hiro asked his best friend as he was looking at him with a smile.

Wilbur took a bite of his cookie and began to chew on it wanting to avoid that question but however, his getting the watch from both of his friends who was waiting on the answer. "Ummmmm, what?." He ask. "Ummmmm, please don't be shy to tell us. Let me guess you did it right?." Miguel said grinning. "Actually guys that a no. I just came in, gave back her text book, and I um, turn her down in joining her and the rest on eating dinner with them." He said rubbing the back of his neck. He looked back at his friends as they both dropped their smile and grin after hearing that, and replace their expression with disappointment.

"Wilbur you are so total lame and you suck badly." Hiro said shaking his head in shame.

"You have no game non what's so ever amigo. Sad, just sad." Miguel said folding his arms while still being upset.

Wilbur just throw his hands up in the air after getting that as he knew they weren't lying about it. Sure he would ask her out with another opportunity in his hands but let it go out of the window. "Alright I deserve the shame that you guys are giving me but I get choke up when I want ask her." He said a little embarrass. "Don't we all." said both Hiro and Miguel. As they were about to continue talking about their girl troubles suddenly for some odd reason, Dante started barking and growling at someone or something outside altering the boys immediately.

"Will you keep Dante quite please?. My whole family is trying to sleep." Wilbur said already ignore about the whole day.

"What got your dog so work up?." asked Hiro.

Miguel looked at Dante as he can see that this dog was serious about something outside, and this made him concern. "Hey guys?. I think that someone or something is outside." He said getting worried. "Dude who would dare try to rob the Robinsons?." Wilbur said being cocky. "A lot of people including those thugs down at San Fransokyo will do anything to have one of uncle Cornelius's invention or blueprints." Hiro suggested while putting his hand on the glass wall showing the back yard. A thought had entered Miguel's mind as he felt a chill down his spine just by thinking about on what he just thinking.

"Guys?. You don't think that someone might be in the garage?." He ask looking back at his friends.

Hiro laugh about that as their was no way that someone have broken in unless, Wilbur forgot to lock the garage door down. "You don't think?." He asked looking back at Wilbur who who had same look on his face. Without wasting any time the kids open the back back door in the kitchen as they follow Dante all the way to the garage. When they arrive to the garage they both were in shock to see what they can't believe their eyes. The door to the garage was wide open instead of being shut and lock. "I thought you locked the door Wilbur!." Hiro said in a whisper while getting angry. "I... I... I thought I did. Honest." He said having fear inside of him. "Hey what's that red thing that is looking at us?." Miguel pointing his finger at the thing in the dark.

Just by saying that the boys looked at the the red thing that look like an eye that was looking at them. Suddenly the thing that was watching them came out from the dark and revealed itself as a high tech bowler hat that pulled out two long tentacles with two sharp moving blades and went charging right at Miguel. "Oh my god!. It's after me!." He yelled as he was running away from the thing while it was close on his tail. "Miguel!." said Wilbur and Hiro as they Dante was running to save their Latino friend by grabbing some rocks and started throwing at the thing.

"Hey you leave our friend alone!." yelled Wilbur throwing a rock at it with good aim as he got the hats attention.

It stopped chasing Miguel and made its not target on Wilbur as he started running. "Wilbur hold on!." Hiro said running at the thing and jump right on top of the thing. "I got it!." He said but sadly the hat shoot out an electric shock to Hiro's body making him get off of it in pain. "Hiro!." Miguel said checking his friend while Dante was barking at the hat. Before the hat can get it's hands on Wilbur all of a sudden back in the garage, the up to date time machine was taking as it flew out from the garage as it stolen by some weirdo in rags. He opened the door to the time machine to let his hat to get in as it landed smoothly on the man's head.

"Who is that?." asked Hiro while getting up off the ground.

"I don't know. He must an old villain from back in the day." said Wilbur who was looking at the guy. "His more like a hobo than a villain if you ask me." Miguel said not trying to be funny about it. The guy who was in the time machine laughed evily and said to the boys with cockiness. "Enjoy your future while you still got it boys, cause once we're through. Yours and your family's future will be nothing!." He started laughing again as he started flying away and vanish into thin air as the time machine was activated and disappear in a bolt of energy.

"D... D... D... Did that just happen?. Did that really happened just now?." said Miguel in shock as so did the others. They couldn't believe that someone just broke in and stole the time machine and left with it. But the question is where did he went. "Ohhhhhh, my head." said a voice from the garage. The boys quickly ran inside of the garage as Hiro manage to fix the power outage of the garage as the lights were back on, as they saw Carl getting back up on his feet. "Carl what happened?." said Wilbur. "I was in the garage buffing the time machines like Mr. Robinson have asked me to do, and all of a sudden the door to the garage open up and that hat that was one of Cornelius's fail invention attacked me and put me in sleep mode by hitting me with a fire extinguisher!."

"Wait, wait, wait back up. You're telling us that hat is one of uncle Cornelius's failed inventions?." said Miguel who was confuse about the electronic hat that chased him not to long ago. "Yes it was kid. Her name is Doris. She was designed to be a helping droid fat for a guy's every day need, but that's until it went rogue and turn evil. And some odd reason she escaped from her volut where Robinson's Corporation keep their failed inventions." Carl explain while drinking some hot oil.

"And now she's partnered up with some bum and they took the time machine." said Wilbur with concern as he knew this was not going to end well for not only his entire family but the world itself.

"Well it looks like we have no choice in this situation." said Miguel as he figured their was no other way.

"You're right about that Miguel, I guess we don't have a choice." said Hiro agreeing with his friend.

Wilbur nodded in argument as he looked at the original time machine and figure out that the only to stop that hobo and Doris is to time travel. "We have to go back in time and save our family's future." He said sounding like a hero. Carl sigh as he too know that this was the only way. "Ok kids. You have to travel in the year 2007 where Cornelius became famous when he introduced his first invention in Todaylands Elementary school when he was twelve years old." He said as the boys hoped into the time machine that had the coordinates to where they need to be going and active it as Hiro was behind the wheel. "Hey I want to drive." said Wilbur. "Fine." Hiro said letting him drive the machine.

"Oh, and remember kids, before he was Cornelius his name was Lewis!." Carl yelled and waved goodbye and wish the kids good luck as they gave him the thumbs up and flew out. "Alright guys this is our second mission of being heros. Are you ready?." asked Wilbur.

"You bet!. The few members of Team Future is going back in time!." said Miguel with excitement.

"You can say that again amigo!. Oh wish the girls could be here to join us." said Hiro as he was ready to leave from the year 2037 to 2007.

As the kids vanished from the naked eye, both Carl and Dante was looking at one another as to know what to do now. "Sooooo, you want to play fetch?." He asked the dog who was barking with happiness. "Cool." He said taking out a bone from his head and threw it out making Dante go get it.

"I hope the boys don't screw up since this time the girls aren't their with them." Carl thought as he closed the door shut and press the lock key pad.


	15. Chapter 15 (Time Travel)

Chapter 15 (Time Travel)

In the time machine flying into the time zone at the speed of light, the boys were on a mission. A huge mission in fact in which involves the whole future itself at state, as they were going back to the year 2007 were Wilbur's dad Cornelius but in the future his name was Lewis in the two thousands. Hiro and Miguel was looking at the multi colored energy waves that was the time zone in ah, as Wilbur was steering the flying machine as he looked at the dial on the screen as their year was dropping down instantly.

Miguel put his hand on the glass shield slide door as he felt coldness and quickly take his hand off, and immediately warm his hand up with his breath. "Jeez, this glass door straight up ice cold. I thought it was going to be at least hot." He said rubbing his hands together. Hiro then said while looking back at his Latino friend. "Instead of the glass being hot it's cold because based on how Uncle Cornelius built and design this time machine. In order for the time machine can function without hurting the driver or the passenger of having a hard heat stroke, the time machine has to have a cooling system in order for it to stay in one piece."

"Thanks for telling us that Hiro cause I think me and Miguel wouldn't even know." Wilbur said checking the time dial as it was on its last double digits. A thought popped in Miguel's head as this was very important. "Hey guys?. When we go back in time do you think we might see our younger parents?." Wilbur let go of the steering wheel and turn around "That's an excellent question you asked Miguel. I believe it's very possible and." "Wilbur the wheel!." yelled Hiro.

The time machine was going down spinning crazy instead of staying straight as Hiro quickly pushed Wilbur out of the way grab, and pulled the steering wheel back while Miguel was holding on to his seat belt tight. As the time machine was pulled right back up and stay on course. After keeping the time machine steady and calm, all three breathed out in relief as both Hiro and Miguel was given Wilbur the look. "Next time when you're talking make sure you put hands on the wheel!." said Miguel a little shaken up as he still was holding hard to seat belt.

"Alright, alright I will next time. It's not like we're going to crash or something." Wilbur said putting his seat belt on as Hiro was on the wheel steering. "Ok. We're arriving in the year 2007 right about. Now." said Hiro. As right on cue the time machine exited out of from the time zone, and entered the year 2007 version of Todayland. All three looked at their surroundings as they can't believe that they were actually in the two thousands, while flying around the city as the buildings were plain old modern buildings without any touch of technology over at San Fransokyo, and both Metropolis and Mexico city was down right dead plain.

"Wow our hometown is so, so, so." Miguel was trying to find a word to describe what his seeing." Then Wilbur found the word to describe their old version of their hometown, and said "Crappy. Very crappy indeed." "And you're never wrong my friend." said Hiro flying their way to Todaylands Elementary school and parked in the back, and put on the invisible cloaking mode. With that being done they hopped out of the vehicle as Wilbur typed the lock code on it, in case someone might find it and wanted to take it a spin.

When they entered in the back and made it to the gym room where the science fair was going to be hosted, and found out that the whole entire room lights were completely off let alone their wasn't anyone or anything there except for a bunch of tables filled up in roles. "Ummmmm, where's everybody?." asked Wilbur who was confuse at what his seeing and rubbing his head. "It would appears that we didn't set the time of place when we got into the time machine." said Hiro putting out logical facts into the answer. "Great that's just great and according this news letter on table, it clearly says that the science fair starts at 5:20pm after school." said Miguel who was reading the details on school letter.

"Why time is it now?." Hiro asked himself while taking out his phone. As he did his phone read 3:00pm and said "We have two hours and twenty minutes to go. And boy, I can't believe that my phone has been reprogrammed to show the exact time, month, day, and year!." Wilbur took out his phone as his said the same and was surprise that their touch screen phones can litatualy reprogram themselves and have the right time. As they figure out that they have a little bit of free time, they decided to have a look at the past and see what 2007 has to offer.

They walked their way out of the school and headed to the sidewalk, and went exploring the city. At first it surprises the three of them to see stores that they haven't seen before in their time line, and they saw a arcade building in which in the next few years will turn into their favorite signature pizza spot. "Let's check this place out you guys." said Wilbur as he opened the door for his friends as they went inside. "This arcade joint is so old and way back." Hiro said looking at the arcade games and wasn't impressed at all.

Miguel went up to the counter and paid a cup of quarters wroth of twenty dollars and went back with a smile. "Since we have two hours until the science fair, we can play some games." He said with a grin as he made his way towards one of the arcade game boxes. While looking for a good game to play as the boys have never heard of the games called Ghost Squad, Raiden IV, The Last Starfighter, and Big Buck Hunter. Neither one of them haven't had a clue to which game to play first as they were browsing through each arcade, even though they never ever even heard of those games.

But then that's when Hiro spotted a very familiar arcade game that he has seen at uncle Cornelius and Franny's arcade room, and told the boys to follow him. "What caught your attention H?." asked Wilbur. Arriving to the arcade box wondering what got their best friends eyes on as they see what it is. The game that's in front of them was a Wreck it Ralph game that was identical to the one that uncle Cornelius and aunt Franny has. "Wreck it Ralph?. Dude this game came out in the nineties. I'm surprise to see it here." said Miguel taken out a quarter and handed it to Hiro. Hiro flipped the quarter and put it in and went to playing as he was in on it, while Wilbur and Miguel went up to play Pac Man and Sonic.

"I wish this time line had Call of Duty or even Heros Duty." Hiro said beating the high score on the game. "I was thinking about that too. Man, these games have no HD, no what's so ever." said Miguel. In about an hour they burn all of their quarters and broke high scores on each game making the owner surprised to see the score board being beaten. "You kids aren't from around here are you?." the owner asked them. "Um, were are and our parents told us to not talk to strangers." Wilbur said patting himself on his back for creating that lie. As they left the arcade building and headed back to the Elementary school as it was getting ready to be five o'clock, and it was time for the science fair.

"Alright guys were have one and only chance to save my dads future. And we can not afford to screw things up." Wilbur said taking the matter at hand seriously and so did the others. Then Miguel said while finishing drinking some water from the schools water fountain. "Yeah, and this time Violet and Penny aren't here to get us out of it. So we have to make it right." Just the thought about the girls made them really wish that they were here with them, as they would really could use a super by now.

In about the next hour the schools elementary science fair was officially open as each student have brought their projects on the table, and went to setting up their presentations while the judges were walking around judging each project one by one. When the boy went in they were focused as they were on the lookout for the Bowler hat guy and keeping an eye on the boy who looks about around their age. The boy that they keep their eyes on was the young version of Cornelius but in the year 2007 his name was Lewis. The young genius was at his table setting up his invention known as the **Memory Scanner** and he for one can't wait to turn it on. Before he could even turn on the switch, he was quickly pulled under neath the table and meet a boy around his age that, he has never see in school.

"Hey what are you doing?." He asked with confusing on his face. "Look before I answer your question, I have a question to ask you. Have you encountered a mysterious Bowler hat guy by any chance?." Wilbur asked his young father. Arching an eyebrow on the question that was being asked as Lewis manage to shake his head no. "Not really. Why do you ask?." He said as Wilbur pulled him out underneath the table and gave him a warm friendly smile. "Just asking my friend and good luck on your science fair project. And if you do see a guy wearing a bowler hat, I recommend you call me and my friends." Wilbur insisted as he was about to go back to keep watch, until Lewis stopped him.

"Hey wait, who are you anyway?." Lewis asked as for some odd reason he felt he the boys, let alone the other boys as well who were looking around at different projects. With a smile on his face he said "Let's say I'm your loyal confidant." and walked away. Meanwhile on the other side, Miguel and Hiro were looking and talking junk about the projects that they see while keeping an out for the villain from the their time line. "Dude, that's the worst project that I ever seen." Miguel commented as he was looking at the classic potato battery project. Hiro smirk on that as he saw another project that was worthy toto be laugh at. "Agree, the volcano lava project is so 2000's. In our time we have all tech or even do a Google slide project." Hiro said as he continued keeping his eyes on the projects.

Wilbur was doing the same as he can't help but crack a grin seeing lame projects and can't believe these are considered a science project, and don't know weather he should feel sorry for the 2007 kids or go on a picking spree. At the right moment he spotted the Bowler hat guy in a black cloak as he was walking in the room like a plain old by stander. "Bowler hat guy!." Wilbur yelled as he started running at him and jumped right at him, causing him to fall down. But unfortunately it wasn't the Bowler hat at all instead, it was another science fair participant that was going to present his Solar system project. "Hey my Solar system!." the boy yelled in disappointment as the other student who happens to present some frogs but they got loose.

"My frogs!." said the little girl who had a pigtail hair style. Hiro and Miguel ran over to Wilbur who made himself look like a fool and a jerk. "It's 5:22pm and you're already causing a scene." Hiro said through his teeth feeling that their cover is blown. Before Wilbur can say anything, another girl came up to them who had on a red t-shirt with blue jean shorts with polo white shoes, while having a little bit of long hair. "What happened Franny?!." said the little girl. "Franny?!." said all three in utter shock when they heard that name. Franny?. As in Wilbur's mom and aunt to Miguel, Hiro, and the others they all thought, as they can she's looks a lot like their Franny in the year 2037.

With an upset attitude and along with angery look, Franny pointed and said "This jerk right here have jumped on Ricky, causing him to drop his project into pieces while accidently bumped into me." The young girl looked at the boy who was responsible for the whole thing and said "Hey, you stop being a jerk to my best friend or you and your friends are going to get these hands from yours truly." Before either one of them can say a word all of a sudden two more girls came into the same place. "Helen?. Franny?. What's going on here?." asked a Japanese American girl with short hair. "Helen?!." said the boys in shock as the young Helen put her hand on her hip. "Yeah, that's my name. Do you boys have a problem with that?." the young Helen asked showing a little bit of attitude.

"N... N... No, not really aunt Helen. I'm mean Helen." said Hiro as he laid his eyes on the other girl figuring out that she must be without of doubt, must be aunt Cass. And the others must be aunt Luisa, and Sierra judging by how they look and clothes style. "On the behalf of my amigo we wanted to say we're sorry for the destruction that he cause." said Miguel as he was looking down by the Latina girl who carrying a basket. "Hmmmm, you know something?. I see that you're wearing one of my families best made shoes and I have never seen you in our shoe store. And I should know because I'm in charge of our cash register." said a young Luisa who was checking him out as he was nerves to say something. "If I tell my past mom the truth then consider my future, just plain old history. Or lie about and hope she takes it." Miguel thought fast as he sees his mom waiting for a response while tapping her foot in patient.

"Weeeell you see I asked one of the kids in the school to go and buy me pair, because I was ummmm, too busy doing my homework." He said with a smile with teeth showing and all. Looking at him real good and said with a cheerful attitude "Alright!. I trust you and friends." "Yeah, and will let by gones be by gones. Right girls?." asked a young Cass. Helen and Franny looked at each other, smiled and nodded as the boys were relieved that it went smoothly. "Now, to show theirs no hard feelings. Let's go ahead eat one of grandma Coco's sweet buns." Sierra suggested as Luisa completely forgot about it, and took off the small blanket that was covering the buns and passed out to everyone.

"Mmmmmm, I love grandma Coco's sweet buttery buns." said Wilbur as he to smaller bites of his bread. "You can say that again amigo." said Franny who was eating while putting her frogs back into the big box. Hiro was eating his bread as he looked up at the bleachers and saw Abuelita who was in her prime while on her side was grandma CoCo who was old but not too old, as she was seating down watching the science fair and finally saw another Japanese American girl who was trying to fix her last minute presentation on what it appears to be a electronic water cycle project. Without even guesting on who she is, Hiro knew for a fact that this was his young version of his mom and she was a perfect example of beautiful. While heading over there to have a little chat and maybe help her out on fixing her project, little did the boys know that hiding behind the stage curtain was the Bowler hat guy and his hat Doris who was seeing the boys from the future and figure that it's time to put their evil plan to work. Doris hovered off the man's head as she sneakily went to Lewis's table and began unscrewing the parts to the memory scanner and successfully hid underneath the table without being seen.

At that right moment the judges came over to Lewis as they were ready for his presentation. Some of the students were grouped together to watch the display as both Wilbur and Miguel was actually going to relive a historic event in which it was Lewis, who will become known as one of the greatest inventor in the world and of his time. And that moment will be presenting his most prized possession that will make him famous. "Good evening everyone my name is Lewis. What I'm presenting is going to change the way we remember things from our past by actually watching it." Lewis said putting his headphones on and then said "This is called the Memory Scanner. This device can retrieve old memories in your memory bank and projected onto the screen. All you have to do is type in the year, month, date, and time and." When he typed the numbers onto the keyboard lunch box that attached to him, the Memory Scanner begin to start up making both Wilbur and Miguel super excited and can't wait any longer.

Suddenly the machine went crazy and started coming apart causing it to shoot out one of the parts, and created chaos in the whole gym as water sprinklers went off after detecting smoke from a broken volcano eruption causing everyone's project to be sabotage, let alone causing a little bit of fire into the mix. "What just happened?." said Hiro who was lost as to what his seeing when Lewis invention went terribly wrong. The main person who was hurting the most was Lewis as he had a lot of history, of having his inventions going down hill and wound up failing. He thought this time his invitation was going to work for sure as he put a lot of effort and sacrifice to build the memory scanner. But now, his idea invention is dead and so was his confidence. He automatically ran out of the gym with tears in his eyes as he gave up trying to make a difference into the world, as Wilbur was calling him to come back but Lewis didn't even listen as he ran out of the door.

"Come on we have got to help my dad. Our whole future and family is at state." said Miguel as Wilbur agreed as they quickly rush over to the exit. "Come on Hiro!." yelled Wilbur as he said his goodbye and rejoin his friends. "Who were you talking to besides momma Abuelita and grandma CoCo?." Wilbur asked as he entered the code to unlock the time machine door. After hopping in they flew out as while hearing what Hiro is talking about. "And so for the first time in my life I met and talk to my mom. And it turns out she's has an IQ score of two hundred!. Can you believe it?!." said Hiro who was being a nerd for a second.

"That's awesome Hiro." said Miguel giving his friend a fist pump. Wilbur who was driving as he too congratulated his best friend while founding the orphanage where his dad use to live and hover parked, and got out. "Now, we wait until my dad gets out. His always out here on the roof top when he gets upset or be depress for some personal reason." said Wilbur as he and the boys hid behind the brick shape roof entrance. "Do you guys remember when I was chased by a pack of dogs on my shoe delivery route and Violet and uncle Joe have to save me?." Miguel asked as he remembered how it all happened.

 **(Flashback)** It was like any other day when Miguel was out riding his bike in San Fransokyo on his shoe delivery, as he was being chased by a group of stray dogs as he forgot that he had a to go order at Super Burger, and now, he was paddling for his life.

"Ah man, why did I order that Super Burger special." Miguel said to himself while avoiding being jumped by one of the dogs. While trying to get away from the dogs his phone rang and saw uncle Joe Robinson face and press the call button. "Hello?." "Miguel where are you?. I ordered my costume made shoes two hours ago and I wanted to walk today and try to burn this weight off of me." said Uncle Joe who was the only obesity member of the Robinsons family and his wife insisted that he should take a nice walk around the park, and enjoy the fresh air. "I'm sorry Uncle Joe but I'm being chased by dogs right now." said Miguel as he jumped over and fail down.

He recovered quickly as he grabbed his bag and run by foot as the dogs continued to chase him. "Violet. Miguel is in trouble we need to go save him now." Uncle Joe said as he got off his electric power chair and made his way out of the door. "Wait up Uncle Joe, maybe I should do this by myself." Violet suggested closing door behind them as she's going to miss her TV show but luckily Carl is going to record it for her. "Why not Vi?. I can do this and besides I need to lose my weight." said Uncle Joe as he started jogging and quickly losing breath while Violet was slowing down so he can catch up with her.

Miguel wound up getting cornered in a abandon building as the dogs were showing their teeth making him pray for his life as one of the dogs were about to jump, until all five of them was sat on by Uncle Joe who apparently climbed up on top of the shipping crates and jumped down on top. Violet grab Miguel and pulled him to the air vent were they all came in from, and pushed him in. "Hurry up will ya?. I have a verity of snacks and drinks at Wilbur's house waiting for me." Violet said a little ignored as she wasn't planning on saving anybody. "Sorry Vi. Next time I'm letting my cousin do the shoe delivery." Miguel said crawling out.

Sighing to herself she now have to help push Uncle Joe the same way where Miguel was, as he was too big to fit through the vent. "Alright let's do this one and hopefully the last time right?." She asked her uncle who was putting on his costume made shoes with glee. "You bet Vi." He said making his way into the vent and got stuck again. Violet pulled up her sleeves and went to pushing her over weight uncle, with all of her strength. "Next time you're going back to the chair and lazy exercise. After all uncle Cornelius have made that lose weight chair for you and I don't see no results." said Violet pushing pretty hard.

"Oh, believe me it works. I just like to it the none last way." Uncle Joe said as he manage to go in but got stuck in the middle of the tunnel. "What's taking you so long Vi?." Miguel asked who was waiting on them. "Shut up Miguel!." Violet yelled back. **(End Flashback)**

"Oh yeah, that's was a funny with a side of a knee slapper." said Wilbur as he slapped his knee while chuckling. "I was at the Cafe helping Aunt Cass with the lunch hour shift." Hiro said happy that he wasn't there because he would be laughing and filming it on his phone. Suddenly they heard the door slammed open as Lewis came in and took a seat on the brick wall. He pulled out his notebook from his book bag and went to pulling out the pages of his inventions, and let it fly into the wind.

He pulled out his design of his memory scanner and then balled up, and threw it away. Lewis was about to have a few hours of being depressed but suddenly the paper ball that he threw was thrown back to him. Curious as to know who was here with him, he got up and walked over to the side and see the same boys from the science fair. "Are you guys following me?. And if so why?." He demanded to know. "Ok, fine will tell but don't us when say this alright?." Hiro said as Lewis nodded while crossing his arms. "Alright. You see Lewis we are not from here. Well not from this time line. You see we're from the year 2037 and we have come to make sure that your future is safe." said Wilbur with a innocent smile.

"First off time travel does not exist and second who is trying to take away my future?." asked Lewis. "The Bowler hat guy." said Miguel. Lewis didn't believe to what these guys were talking about as he said nice and clean. "You guys are crazy and I'm calling the police for stocking." All three of them can't afford to let this happen as they quickly grabbed him pushed him into the time machine. "Help!. I'm being kidnapped by bunch of weirdos!." Lewis yelled as he try to bang the window out. "We did not think this through. Have we not?." said Wilbur as he activated the time machine.

Both Hiro and Miguel said no as they were holding on to a now panicked Lewis as he pushing and kicking. "Let me go!. I demand to know where are we going?." He demanded again. "Relax Lewis we're not going anywhere amigo." said Hiro as he didn't know that Wilbur had other plans. "Wrong you are Hiro because we're going to the future!." Wilbur said thinking that showing his young dad the future and maybe it will regain his motivation to go and redo his presentation of the memory scanner.

"Nothing can wrong. Right?." He thought to himself as he pressed the button and off they go. Back at the Rivera house shoe shop, the young girls were there helping make shoes and putting them in boxes. "That was weird when we met those strange boys." said Franny who was polishing some shoes. "Yeah it was Fran, I feel like I known them." said Helen who was stacking up boxes and went to crafting shoes.

Cass was eating some more buns as she said "And the weird thing about it was that they asked us how did we met." Then Sierra said "And it's obvious. Todaylands preschool." While talking to each other, grandma CoCo was overhearing it as she too was wondering about the mysterious boys as well. She went to her bedroom and gave it a thought while seating in her chair while looking at the photo album of her parents. "I miss you poppa. I really do." She said taking out a photo out and open it as it was a picture of Hector.

Smiling she set the picture back inside the book and then remembered that Hispanic boy as he too looked familiar, and judging from his looks he had the Rivera genetic resemblance without question. "I will never know who's those boys were but I can tell they are going to do great things one day." She said singing a familiar song from what her father have sang long time ago.

Then suddenly her door was being knocked as she heard the girls calling her. "Grandma Coco?. We're done doing the task that you asked. Can we go and hang out at the arcade?." asked Helen. Putting the book back in the shelf she got up and open the door, and gave them some quarters. "Have fun you girls." CoCo said as she closed the door behind her and made her way to the shoe shop. The girls headed to the arcade games to play their favorite games, and then found out that their high scores have been beaten.

"Who the heck beat my high score on Wreck it Ralph?!. That's impossible!." said a upset Luisa as she was mad.

"Who knows. Maybe. Just saying. Maybe it has something to do with those three teens." said Sierra as she put a quarter into the machine and started playing.

Helen was getting ready to play as she stretched her arm into the claw machine and cheated to get a stuff animal that she have had her eye on for some time, as she hugged with joy and spent fifty cents on the pin ball machine. "Whoever they are they must be some want to be Supers who trying to find a name for themselves. But they don't have what it takes to play in the hero business." She thought and smirk as she won high score and gain an extra turn.

"I bet their hero group name must be something silly like Team Future. Or something so wack and lame." said Cass as she began to play the dancing game and get her groove on.

"Just by the name of it is a true knee slapper sis." said Hiro's mom as she slapped her knee while chuckling.


	16. Chapter 16 (Welcome Home)

Chapter 16 (Welcome Home)

Back in the year 2037 in Todayland, Vanellepe was making her way out the Cafe to see her one only crush Latino boy in which his name was Miguel. Before she headed out to see her lover she was in the bathroom brushing her teeth, fixing her hair, and finally wash her mouth out with Listerine. After checking herself down to make sure she was looking good, she walked out of the bathroom and then made her way down stairs to the kitchen where Aunt Cass and Tadashi was enjoying breakfast.

"Good morning, my little suger hype. I made surgery pancakes. Your favorite." Aunt Cass said taking sip of her coffee while reading the today's paper. Without hesitation she grab her pancakes and ate them as fast as she could, and drunk her orange juice behind it. "Whoa, whoa, whoa sister slow down. The food isn't going anywhere." Tadashi said while going over some plans in his notebook.

She swallow her food down having a little bit of a heart burn and said "Sorry, but I have to go Tardashi. I have plans for today and I can't miss any time." This made the elderly brother smile as he know good and well that his little sister is going to see if Miguel was at home. He couldn't help but to pick on her about having a crush for Miguel, as he know that they were meant for each other as he felt the same with his girlfriend Honey Lemon.

Aunt Cass took a bite of her pancakes and said "Go right ahead Vanellepe and tell Luisa to don't forget that Sierra and Penny are back home, and we have a lot of gossip to tell Sierra." "Got it!. Bye bye!." Vanellepe said running down to another pair of steps and trip on the last four steps, making a crash as it worried aunt Cass. "I'm ok!." She yelled back up and walked out. Tadashi closed his book as he can't help but chuckle at his sister's clumsiness, and got up off his seat as he remembered that he has a fun date planned with Honey Lemon this morning.

"I see you later aunt Cass. If you need me in the evening I'll be at aunt Frannys house." He said leaving as aunt Cass waved goodbye and went to finish eating with her pet cat. Vanellepe on the other hand was excited and over filled with happiness when she go see her other family and her crush. She love hanging out at the Rivera's shoe store and help out with selling and shoe making, as she it was part of her hobby. "Ready or not Miguel here I come." She said singing to herself.

When she made it to the part of Mexico city, she arrived to the Rivera's house and started saying good morning in spanish to one of her none blood related but still family members, and made her way to the shoe shop. As she went inside, she was greeted by Miguel's cousin Rosa who was in her spot making some new pair of shoes. "Hola, Vanellepe, how's your morning so far amigo?." She asked as she and her have classes together since the school doesn't wanted Vanellepe to feel left out by having to be the only student, to be the one to take classes all by herself. "Hola to you too Rosa my morning is awesome. Now, is Miguel here by any chance?. I wanted to spend my day with your cousin." She asked helping her friend by making shoes as well.

Rosa just rolled her eyes as couldn't blame her friend for having a crush on her cousin, as she too have a crush a cute boy that she had her eyes on for a long time. A special boy who is Violet's little brother name of Dash Parr. "I'm sorry to tell you this V but, Miguel hasn't came home in the past two days." She said as she quickly saw Vanellepe's face went from happy to disappointment. "What?." That's all she can say as grandma Abuelita came in with a basket of nails and sat them done.

"Yes, it's true little one. That sorry excuse for a robot, Carl have called us including your Aunt Cass that Miguel, Hiro, and Wilbur have caught food poisoning from eating some bad old stale pizza." Abuelita said doubting about what the robot said. Rosa then said "If you ask me V, I would say that the boys are up to no good. Again." Vanellepe know that Hiro and the others have a reputation of getting into trouble and a lot of things but, hey what can you do about them. "Well at least I know where he is. I guess I can go hang out with Violet when we go see Penny. Are you coming with?." Vanellepe said looking at her best friend.

"No thank you amigo, I for one would rather see her when she's done on her season of Bolt. Sorry." She said with a smile. After saying goodbye, Vanellepe and Dante who follow her made their way to the Parr's house by bus. At the Parr's seating down at table eating her cereal, Violet was making excellent timing as she was wearing her purple t-shirt that said the Robinson's signature phase that says **Keep Moving Forward** on it. She was stuffing her mouth with cereal while redialling Wilbur and hoping that he will pick up instead of Carl.

"Please pick up Wilber, pick up." She said as the phone was picked up by once again, Carl. "Good morning Violet. As I already told you before that." Violet cut him off as she wasn't going to take it. "Carl where the heck is Wilbur?. He can't be that sick to even answer his own phone." She said. Carl thought as much as he could to fool Violet and convince her that Wilbur and the boys are really are that sick. "Vi look. Wilbur and the boys are extremely sick with food poisoning and I'm the only one that can be around them, since I can't get sick due to being a robot." He explained.

Violet tapped her spoon out of a little bit of anger as she was planning on talking to Wilbur, so she can explain herself on to why she was acting love sick to Tony Rydinger after getting fussed at by Penny who knocked some sense into her. Unfortunately this wasn't happening as Carl was still on the other line and so she hanged up, and went back to eating. "I don't what is going over there but for one things for sure is that Wilbur, Hiro, and Miguel are up to something. I can feel it in my bones." She said to herself hoping that she was alone.

"Violet and Wilbur seating in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G." said Dash as he heard everything once again while seating at the table, and pour himself some cereal. Violet shot Dash with a warning look to let him know that she was not in the mood for his crap, as she finished drinking her milk and sat the bowl down. "If I hear sing that again in front of Wilbur or anyone else. I will not hesitate to do it." She said in a serious look.

Dash raise his eyebrow with a smirk as he asked "Do what?. You can't catch me." Violet smirked right back at her brother as she said "I'll will tell Rosa that you have a love shrine in your room, in your closet hidden behind your hanged clothes." Dash dropped his smirk when he heard that threat as he had fear on his face. He was going to say something but Violet cut him off. "Oh, and I'm not bluffing either. I have a picture of it on my phone and, I can send it to her by text message. Please try me." Violet said showing her phone to Dash as she was dead on right.

"Fine." He said "I won't tell a soul about it. Just don't tell or send Rosa my love shrine of her please. I don't want to make her feel uncomfortable about my love for her." Violet agreed to the terms as she put her phone back into her pocket and headed out of the house. When she closed the door and lock it back with her key, she look and, saw the city bus pulled up and dropped off Vanellepe and Dante as it made Violet to see her.

"Do you have your VIP pass on you?." She asked the uncanny resemblance of the main of Suger Rush, as she show her gold pass. Vanellepe pulled out her VIP pass out and put it around her neck. "Ready to go and see our Hollywood friend?." Vanellepe asked Violet as they headed their way to Todayland's film studio by foot. "Yes, I am V. And I know Penny is the most excited one to be back home." said Violet.

As they made their way to the town of Todayland by catching a ride on the monorail, they sat down together like any other family member would as they were discussing on the whereabouts of the boys. "My brother and the rest are up to something and I know this for a fact." Vanellepe said taking a bite of her candy cane that she had in her pocket. "I'm thinking the same way too Vanellepe. Cause I have a feeling it involves the whole world at state or something." said Violet while petting Dante as he was licking her on the face making her chuckle a little.

"Every time I try calling Miguel on his phone, that robot Carl always picks up. I wanted to see my Latino crush." Vanellepe said handing some candy to Violet who in which was happily obliged and took it out of her hand. "True, I too have the same thing when I try to make an attempt to call either one of them. But let's have our fingers crossed and hope that Penny has any luck reaching them." Violet suggested as she looked through the window and see they were getting ready to enter the monorail station. Meanwhile in Todayland's film studio, Penny was done getting ready to go see her friends and family again as this week are the last days filming the last few episodes of Bolt to end the eight season.

Penny was both excited and sad at once for very good reason. For one was that she's finally back home and can resume living a normal life as the people of Todayland see her as nothing but a normal girl, who is representing the town and it's cities. And second was that her pet dog Bolt ran away by mistakily thinking that she was being taken by one of Dr. Cailco's minions, and accidently gone missing. She tried making and posting fliers of her dog hopping that someone might find him but, instead of having the effort to search for him, her agent went and decided to replace Bolt that looked identical to the original but his not the real deal.

Just by remembering that back in Hollywood have brewed anger within her as she can really tell that her agent doesn't care how she feel, think, nor have an opinion on her choices. But in truth that's how things work in Hollywood as she remember that from one of the coworkers that operates the stunt routine, as they told her that from the day she signed her contract. As of now, Penny open her door and jump out from her trailer with her script in hand and made her way to her personal acting chair, and went to read her lines to past the time while she wait for her friends.

"After this season is over I'm quitting Hollywood for good, and I swear I will never sign another contract." She thought to herself while flipping another page in the book. The only thing that seems to calm her temper was thinking about Hiro as it made her smile just by saying his name in her head. Oh, how much she loves him when they were little in second grade as it felt like it was yesterday. She wanted to get in touch with him and say hi but, sadly he wasn't available to talk on the phone as he got bad food poisoning from what Carl have explained to her. "Food poisoning?. Yeah right, Carl." Penny said reading her lines real good and doubting what the robot have told her.

She crossed her legs to get more comfortable in her chair while silently reading out loud to herself, and not paying attention to her surroundings. Back with Violet and Vanellepe who got off the monorail and took a short cut to the studio, as Dante was running ahead of them as they made their way to their destination. As they reached to the place where they film shows or movies, they made it to the front where it was guarded by a security guard who was at his post waiting for anyone who wants to enter inside as he landed his eyes on two girls and their dog.

"Can I help you kids?." He asked them while looking at the hairless dog who was scratching his ear. "Good morning, sir, We are here to see our friend of the name of Penny Forrester." Violet said nicely as she gave him a polite smile. "We have VIP passes." Vanellepe added showing her gold pass for the guard to see. With that the guard lifted up the bar and let them go in and bid them good day, as the girls and the dog went in and go find Penny in one of the buildings that had a lot of filming on the set. As they soon found the building and went inside they saw Penny in her chair that had her name sewed on in red. With grins on their faces they sneaked up on Penny as Vanellepe had pulled out a deflated balloon and begin blowing it up, since this was the plan that both Violet and her have came up with when they see Penny.

Sadly without paying attention to her surroundings and didn't even notice that she's going to get a prank of a lifetime, as Penny still had her head in her script while the girls were getting closer and closer at every step. As they made it close enough to do what they have planned, Violet took out her phone and set on camera mode while Vanellepe took out a sharp sewing needle and then pop!. Penny jumped right out of her chair with scared yell as she turned around showing a very funny scared look on her face, while Violet took the picture as she and Vanellepe broke down laughing.

"Your face so priceless Pen!." Violet said holding her side as it begin to hurt while laughing.

Vanellepe wiped a tear away as she said "If only you can see your face. Oh, wait, we do!." and went back to laughing even hard. Penny was able to control her breathing as she was mad and embarrassed to let this happen to her. "Oh, haha you guys real funny. You really got me good." She said being sarcastic in her voice. Both Violet and Vanellepe stopped laughing as they see how unamuse Penny was and feel a little bit bad for doing it. "Come on Penny it's just a prank. Don't take it personal." said Vanellepe as went and hugged her best friend who wasn't even phased by it. Then Violet did the same as she said "You know we will never do anything to make you feel like a loser."

Penny sigh as she hugged her best friends as she was the only one amongst them who couldn't hold a grudge, as she and her friends broke up the hugging and headed to her trailer to take a load off. Violet helped herself with the bowl of fruit that was seating beside the couch and grab an apple as Vanellepe helped herself with the cookies on the small table, while Penny sat her script down and grab herself some grapes. "You know that I'm very happy that you two have made it here to come see me, because I was worried that you're not going to show up." She said eating half of her grapes.

"Of course will going to be here. It's not like we have anything else to do, since the boys aren't around these past two days." said Vanellepe as she reminded Violet to ask.

"And speaking about the boys, have you made any contact to even one of them by any chance?." Violet asked taking another bite of her apple.

Penny shook her head when she was asked on that question. When hopping in her travel bus she tried calling each of them and received their voice mail or of course Carl, giving her the same excuse in which she was not buying it for a second. "No. The boys aren't there and I can tell for a fact that something is wrong because the boys will never let Carl take control of their phones, unless they did something." She pointed out in her opinion. "I would rather say that what ever they did, they are trying to clean up their problem." Vanellepe added while biting down on another cookie.

Eventually they drop the subject and begin talking about other things like what was happening in school, and talking Uncle Bob and his new job position. "Yeah, my dad got promoted big time and his been doing out of town business for some days. And surprisingly he worked himself back into shape." said a happy Violet who was proud of her father being successful. "Cool and what about you V?. How was your presentation go in school?." Penny asked her.

Then Vanellepe stopped chewing and said "It was great but I received a stupid D on my science project." This shocked both Violet and Penny as they know good and well that the Hamada siblings never get bad grades let alone fail on a science project. "What happened?. How did you gain a D on your science project?." Penny dared to ask. Vanellepe manage to keep herself calm as she since this making her mad just by thinking about that grade. "You see, my science project was about video game characters in the video game have a mind of their own and lives, that and when ever we're not around they resume their daily lives." She finish her explanation to the two who giving her the weird look.

"No wonder why you got a D Vanellepe. That project sounded so silly and crazy." Violet said telling the truth. "Yeah. Why on earth do you believe that video game characters have a mind of their own when people aren't around?. That's just silly." Penny said thinking that theory was nothing more than a crazy theory. Vanellepe just threw her hands in the air and went to stuffing her mouth with more sweets, as she know at least both Rosa and Dash liked and believed in her theory. After having that talk they decided to leave the studio and go out and explore the super shopping mall of Todayland and have a blast, while telling Sierra they will be back safe and while Vanellepe told her what Aunt Cass have tolded her to say to Aunt Sierra, and ran out to catch up with them as Dante was out running her.

While the girls were going to go hang out at the mall and maybe get their nails dome, meanwhile in San Fransokyo' Community College of Technology. Tadarshi was in his work lab putting on the finishing touches on his most prized invention while having time to spare as he can't help but smile about this great achievement, while adding the medic chip that he finally put together and put it into the chip slider and pushed back into the robot. As he had his eyes glued to his project a special someone in his life walked in with two cups of warm sweet honey tea, as she smiled to see her lover working hard on his master piece.

The young adult women had on a yellow headband with a matching coat and t-shirt, along with high heel shoes with long orange socks, with white leggings. And she had on glasses with pink frame on them while having light yellow lipstick on her lips. "Are you done working on putting the final details on Baymax?." She asked while handing him his cup. "I just got done finish putting the touches on Baymax's medic chip. Now, he can function without any problems Honey Lemon." Tadarshi said putting his arm around her waist and pulling her close to him.

Honey Lemon rested her head on his shoulder as she looked at the now finished Baymax. Tadashi looked at her with happiness and feeling lucky to have her in his life. "Do you want to activate him?" He asked her. She looked back at him with a excited grin as she loved to activate Tadashi's invention. "Sure. Ow." Honey Lemon said as it was the only way to activate Baymax. Then Baymax begin to open his eyes as he looked at the two people who activated him.

With his program install he said "Hello, my name is Baymax. Your personal health care companion. Hello, Tadashi and Honey Lemon." With a huge grin on his face after hearing Baymax, Tadashi hugged his girlfriend and planted her a kiss in which she kissed back with a smile. When they broke apart she said "Baymax is going to help a lot of people in the future. Just think of how many lives are going to be saved." Then Tadashi keep Homey Lemon close to him and said "It sure is Honey cakes. That, and Uncle Cornelius is going to put my invention as his official company product. We're going to live good." Honey Lemon snuggle her nose against his with joy as she have helped him with his dream day in and day out.

"Tadashi?." asked Baymax as he stopped the two love birds in order to get their attention. "Um, what's up Baymax?." Tadashi asked his invention/marshmallow like friend. "I was wondering when will I get to meet your brother Hiro?. I already have met your little sister Vanellepe, who I will recommend that she lay off on the sweets and eat more fruit and vegetables." Baymax said giving recommendation for Tadashi's sister. Laughing on that comment on what Baymax have said as took a drink of his tea before speaking.

"Soon Baymax, soon. Right now, I'm trying to convince him to join this community college instead of spending his time at bot fighting." He said as took out a small box from his pocket. Honey Lemon knows how much Hiro loves bot fighting and rather do that than furthering his education. "He'll come round Tadashi, I just knew he will. Just the same way he come round when you introduced me to your family." Tadashi remembered how it went when he finally introduced Honey Lemon to Aunt Cass and his siblings for dinner.

Aunt Cass liked her from the moment she entered the store that, and she brought her special lemon squares that she made. Vanellepe was happy to meet her as she always wanted a big sister to bug or hang out with. As for Hiro however well he wasn't at all happy to meet her. Not because he dislike her for no reason, but he didn't trust her due to the fact that she's interfering with the brother relationship between him and Tadashi. But made no mistake, Honey Lemon pulled all the stops to make Hiro like her by buying him new computer parts, food, or even take him to the movies.

And eventually after seeing how much Honey Lemon have put in the effort to make him like her, Hiro accepted her and welcome her into his life and gave her the biggest hug that he ever did, making her teary to and feel wanted. "You're right Honey cakes. He will come around eventually. Until then, let's make him, Vanellepe and the rest of my family happy and give them a huge reason to celebrate my big success." Tadashi said with a big smile as Honey Lemon was confuse as to what his referring to. "What's so huge that is better than your success as to creating a perfect heath care provider robot?." Honey Lemon asked as she see the small box in his hand.

Tadashi bend down on one knee as presented Honey Lemon the box and open it, reveling a wedding ring that had four diamonds on it. This surprised Honey Lemon to see the ring as she covered her mouth as tears begin to fall, as she hopped one day that Tadashi will some day pop the question. "Honey Lemon, I love you with all of my heart. Every since we met in our college freshman year, I found love. And I was wondering if you could be my Mrs. Hamada." said Tadashi as he see that Honey Lemon was smiling while tears were falling down in happiness. "Well?." He asked her as he can't wait for the answer. "Yes!. Yes I will marry you Tadashi!." She said hugging him tight while crying with joy.

Now being an engaged man he hugged his fiancee back as they broke apart, and then took the ring out of the box and put it on her finger. She looked at it with happiness as have dreamed of this moment in her life and can't wait to tell her parents of the great news. "This ring is so expensive and old at the same time. How did you able to afford this ring Tadashi?." She asked. Tadashi rubbed the back of his head as he was looking down at the floor and then said "It belonged to my mom's." This shocked Honey Lemon as she knew that Tadarshi barely mentions his mom ever now and then but never thought that she will be wearing something that belonged to her.

"Aunt Cass have kelp it in her small vault and handed it to me saying that, when I feel it was time to propose to you then I should give it to you." Tadashi said as he continued. "With the money that I saved up from working at the Cafe and doing a little bit of part time at Uncle Cornelius's company. I went to the jewelry store and got it polish and got the finger size adjusted for you." Creating a big grin on her face with touch of excitement, she hugged him again and kissed him deeply with love and passion that she can muster. As pull away she see that Tadashi have that love struck on his face as he love the taste of her sweet lemon flavor lipstick. "I love you." He said as she too said "I love you too Tadashi Hamada." and went to hugging, forgetting about Baymax still being active as he was video recording the whole thing so he can hold on to if they wanted to relive the moment one day.

Back at the mall hanging at the food court, the girls have did a fantastic shopping spree buying verity of clothes, shoes, and make up. Penny offered to pay for everything as this was her treat for them and pay for food. Violet and Vanellepe were eating a portion of food while Penny on the other hand had a pile of food on her tray, as she stuffing her food like she haven't ate real food for months.

They were shocked to see how much food is Penny eating as she was an actress that suppose to have a perfect body shape. Penny had five fully loaded hamburgers, two large fried onion rings and fries, four cups of double fudge chocolate pudding milkshakes, and a cherry whip cream pie. "Geez, Penny you're going to be a fat girl after eating that." Violet said as she can't help but talk about how much her best friend was eating. Before Penny can anything she had to swallow her food down while drinking her soda. "Who cares about my weight?. I know I'm not." She said as she went on saying. "I have been on a crazy immediate diet and exercise when I made it back to Hollywood. All that I had to eat was salad without the dressing, tofu milkshakes, and fruit!."

Vanellepe stick her tongue out in discuss when she heard that as she stop eating her food. "Gross. They actually make you eat that crap?. I have to quit my acting job if I'm force to eat that diet food plan." She said. Violet said without hesitation "Well you have to eat that in order to maintain your figure. Plus, it's a good health plan." "Then that case let's switch spots then Vi." said Penny while stuffing her face with onion rings and fries.

Rolling her eyes after hearing that from Penny, Violet went back to eating her food as she thought about her crush. She wanted to talk to him so bad that she will fight a bunch of villains just to get the chance to talk to him. That's what the other girls thought when they were thinking about their crushes as Vanellepe will jump off a cliff to see Miguel and Penny will give up all of her franchise deals, just to give Hiro a kiss on the lips. Just the thought about kissing Hiro made her daydream in her fantasy, and planned on doing so when she ever see him.

When done eating their lunch they headed right back to the studio and relaxed in the trailer, and talk about girl stuff as the day was still sunny. Penny phone rang and see a text from her Agent to let her know that she's have four commercials to film. One was for Super Burger, second was Footlocker, her merchandise toys, and finally her Gatorade promo. When Penny told them that she has to go and do this, Violet and Vanellepe said goodbye and they will see her tomorrow. After getting on and off the monorail the two of them made their way to Violet's house and watch some TV in the living room.

As they went inside to put their things up, they were greeted by Helen who was at the table talking to Tadarshi and Honey Lemon who went to visit and tell her big news. "Oh, hi girls how was your day so far with Penny?." Helen asked them. "It was awesome mom. Really nice to see her again." Violet said setting her bags down. Then Vanellepe asked Tadarshi. "So bro what's up?. I see that you and Honey Lemon have that lovey dovey looks on your faces."

Tadarshi and Honey Lemon smiled at Vanellepe as she was waiting for them to respond. "Vanellepe tell me something. How would you like Honey Lemon to be your actual big sister?." Tadarshi asked his little sister while Honey Lemon couldn't hold her excitement. Vanellepe looked at Honey Lemon's hand and saw the ring and immediately scream in excitement. "You're finally going to marry Honey Lemon!." She said running over towards them as Honey Lemon got up and hugged her now officially little sister. "I knew you're going to be hype for that." She said planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Congrats cuz. When will the wedding start?." Violet asked as she was known to love weddings especially being a part of it. "We didn't think that far Vi, but rest of sure we have time to plan. Ain't that right Honey cakes?." Tadarshi asked his fiancee as she giggle at her pet name. "Right you are my teddy bear." She said giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Awwwww, how sweet. You two are going to be great together let alone being parents to your kids." Helen said as she was happy for her nephew to find love and happiness. "Why thank you Mrs. Parr." Honey Lemon said as Helen said to her "Oh, please Honey Lemon, call me Aunt Helen. You're part of the Parr, Robinson, Rivera, Forrester, and Hamada's family now, and you can come visit us anytime you want."

Smiling and feeling accepted so fast, Honey Lemon hugged her aunt and said "Thank you Aunt Helen. Oh, look at the time. I have to get going to my job at the fashion store. I'll see you later Tadarshi." When she checked her phone to see what time that she has left before her shift starts, she kissed her fiance and hugged her sister and Violet, and quickly left the house. "We're going to make a happy family together. We been talking making kids since we began dating." Tadashi said as he remembered that he has to help Uncle Cornelius dad who everyone calls him grandpa Bud, and help him find his false teeth and help out at Robinsons house.

"Say, I have to go and help Grandpa Bud at the house so see ya. Oh, and Aunt Cass want you back at the Cafe for the lunch hour rush." He said as he put his helmet on and pull out his key to his moped. "Very well. Let me catch a ride with you. Teddy bear." Vanellepe said saying it on purpose as Tadarshi shot his sister a pointed look as she grinned right at him. "Only Honey Lemon can call me that. But Aunt Helen." said Tadashi.

After waving goodbye to her nephew and niece, Helen took out her phone as soon as Violet headed her way to her bedroom, making her alone by herself. Helen went into the kitchen to call a close friend of hers and the girls. The reason why she's doing this is because she had some suspicion about her husband Bob. Every since he got promoted from his job he began to do heavy workouts and went back to shape. Most wives would be happy to see their husbands stay fit and strong but to Helen, their was something much more to it than meets the eye.

First she saw a strain of blonde hair on his suite jacket in closet when she was putting the clothes up, then while vacuuming the house she went into his private study where he kelp all of his hero memoirs and super suite at. When she noticed that something was wrong about his old super suite in the case was that, the suite had a patch job on its shoulder. Helen knew that the only person that makes and design Super suites was Edna Mode. And so she had her contact number in her contact list and speed dial her.

Helen waited for the phone to pick up as she knew that Bob was doing undercover super hero work behind her back. Cause theirs no way that he could buy two brand new cars in full just by doing some business trips and come home the next day. "Hello?." said a middle aged women. "E?. Hi this is Helen." She said in a friendly attitude. "Who?." Edna Mode asked as she doesn't know who's Helen was. Helen then said "Helen. As in Helen Parr."

Seeing that she still doesn't know who she was, Helen sigh as she know one thing that can make Edna remember. "Elastic girl. The same female super hero that started the women's super evolution with Franny, Cass, Sierra, and Luisa. And call ourselves the Elastic Dynamics." Helen said putting her hand on her face feeling embarrass as she remembered the glory days and that silly name they came up with when they were kids. Out of nowhere and shocked Helen, Edna have finally remembered her as she was glad to hear from her. "Darling!. It's been too long!." Edna Mode said who was in her fancy living reading a fashion magazine.

Helen was able to relax from the outburst from a old friend as she put the phone back on her ear. "Yes it's nice to hear from you too E. But hey listen I was calling to ask." "How are the girls?. I hope they are doing well." Edna Mode interrupted Helen as she was a little frustrated but kelp it in. "Yes, yes they are doing outstanding. I tell them you asked about and maybe we can come by and visit some time. But like I was saying." Helen took a breather as she spoke "I noticed that Bob's suite has had a patch job and I know for a fact that the only person that he trust with this is you E." Nodding in agreement with that subject, as Edna set aside her magazine on the table and continue. "Yes, that hobo suit was so old and way back that I have to recreate a brand new suite for me. Why don't you come over and I show what I have been up to." She suggested.

Shaking her head she said "No, no, no I'm not doing that and I just want to know what's going on, and why does Bob's suite is involve?." "Don't make me beg darling. I won't do it you know." Edna said not telling a word until she gets what she wants. Finally losing her patients as she tried her best to keep calm but Edna was one of the people that can push her buttons. "Bob's suite!. I'm calling about Bob's suite!. For the last time darn it." Helen yelled. Edna Mode smiled as she said "Good. Ok, you can come visit me at 6:30pm. And don't be late darling." and hang up.

Helen slightly yelled in frustration as she once again been suckered into Edna's mind tricks as she just asked a simple question. "Fine, I come visit. Now, I hope nothing goes even more ridiculous today. God please forbid it." She said grabbing her keys as she went out of the door and now wondering what Bob has gotten himself into this time.

Violet heard everything in her room as she heard her mom talking about her dad's super suite, and why does it have to involve with him. Dante licked her face making her remember that he was still here with her. "Haha hey, I almost forgot that you are here boy." She said giving him a nice belly rub. "Today have gotten a little bit crazy." She thought as she felt deep down that theirs more to come, as she had a feeling that the boys have something brewed up in which this time they were on their own.

"I bet the only people that knows what they are up to are Momma Imelda and Poppa Hector, and the rest of our dead family members." Violet said as she take Dante outside as he wanted to get out and play. When letting the dog go do his thing she went back inside while laying on her bed, and began to play some songs from Selena Quintanilla greatest hits on her iPod while singing along with it.

"I hope your not up to something stupid Wilbur. You and Hiro, and Miguel." She said turning up the volume.


	17. Chapter 17 (Lewis)

Chapter 17 (Lewis)

Traveling inside the Time Zone.

The boys were heading back to their time frame after visiting the year 2007 and they were bringing back brought back a souvenir. Except this souvenir was a living person who in which was Lewis.

Lewis was not having a good day thus far as he tried to break free from Hiro and Miguel who were holding him down as he he was panicking, since he thought he was getting Kidnapp. The idea of bring Lewis back to the year 2037 did not belong to Hiro or Miguel, but except Wilbur who was smiling at his plan.

"For the last time. Let me go!." said Lewis trying to make an attempt to break loose. "Lewis relax we're not kidnapping you." said Miguel as he try to keep his young uncle to clam down. Then Hiro said "In fact we don't know why were bringing you with us. Wilbur?." Wilbur slowly turned his head as he see the angry looks on Hiro's face.

At first he thought that his plan to take his young father to see what the future has in store and hope that maybe it would motivate his confidence, and go right to his time and fix the memory scanner. As of right now he was getting second thoughts about his plan as Hiro and Miguel was waiting for a response.

"Thaaaaat's an excellent question Hiro. You see I figured that if we take Lewis to our time and see the future then maybe he can find inspiration, and wanted to fix his invention." Wilbur said hoping that was a good explanation. Miguel can't believe what he just heard as he and even Lewis who still thinks that all three were a couple of lunatics. "Amigo. If I wasn't holding on to Lewis, I would come over there and punch you for thinking stupid!." He yelled as Hiro then said "I'm with Miguel. This is the most stupid thing that you have ever came up with."

Wilbur was getting ready to say something until Lewis but in. "Look. I don't know what's going on but, I want to know who are you guys and are you really from the future?." Lewis asked as Miguel let go of him seeing that he quick panicking. "OK well my name is Hiro. Hiro Hamada." Hiro said taking out his hand as Lewis took and shake it. "And my name Miguel Rivera." Miguel said smiling as he too shook his hand. Then Wilbur said "My name is Wilbur Robinson. The son of a famous inventor."

"Cool. So we're actually going to the future?. What year?." Lewis asked as start to trust them. Wilbur looked back at the time dial as it read their destination. With a smirk he said "To the year 2037." Then when he said that they were out of the time zone and return home as Lewis can not believe what his seeing. In his own eyes he saw Todayland thirty years later in the future as he seen it in a whole new level. While flying around to see the wonderful town and it's cities, Lewis saw the monorail that was riding round the whole town as he knew that their wasn't a monorail in Todayland in his time, let alone a highly advanced train.

He saw the section of San Fransokyo as it was a thing of beauty as he saw the area was powered by kite like windmills, then he sees the city of Metropolis as it looked so much big and see ground hover cars and trucks going by, while Mexico city was the same and original with class. What surprised him the most was that the future was much more clean and new that you can taste it without getting sick.

"Unbelievable." Lewis said while it gave smiles on Hiro, Miguel, and Wilbur's faces as they were happy to see his much he was loving their future. "Seeing is believing my brother." Wilbur said while driving. "This is no dream Lewis." said Miguel as Hiro finish his sentence. "This is how Todayland will look in the year 2037. What do you think?."

"What do I think?. I think it's fantastic!. I'm actually seeing the future right in front of my eyes!." said Lewis seating back in his seat. Wilbur smiled seeing that his plan is working quite well as he have a feeling that his and his family's future is safe from harm. "Now that you see what the future holds then maybe you want to go back and retry your invention." Wilbur said feeling happy that his helping his young dad out, but Lewis however have other plans.

"As if. Instead of going back I can barrow your time machine and see my biological mom." He said as the three boys quickly looked back at him in shock. "What?. No, no, no, no amigo you can't. That's not the reason we brought you here." Miguel said not liking where this was heading. Hiro knew this was going to happen as who wouldn't use the time machine and rewrite history itself. "Lewis we are not going to use the time machine and go see your mom." said Hiro.

Wilbur took out the piece of paper from his pocket and show the design of the memory scanner, as he now why he had second thoughts about his plan. "Lewis this is your future. Trust me when I say this. The memory scanner is the gateway to your future." He said showing the paper to his young dad. Lewis took the paper from him and said "This is not my future Wilbur. The time machine is and here's what I feel about my invention." Shocking the three of them, Lewis ripped his paper in half and threw it into the air.

"Lewis!." said all three of the boys as Miguel who made the attempt to have the now ripped paper back together but need some clear tape, while both Wilbur and Hiro was keeping Lewis away from the wheel of the time machine. "Don't you even think about it!." said Hiro pushing Lewis off and grab the wheel. "Hey!. Give me the wheel back now!." Lewis said pushing Hiro right back and get his hands back on to the wheel and few seconds later, Wilbur put his hands on the wheel as well as both of them were fighting over the vehicle. "Lewis, I can't let you do this!. You're going to throw away your own future!." Wilbur stated as Hiro went to help his friend.

"You guys have your own future, so let me have mine!." Lewis protested again as the time machine was spinning out of control as all three were fighting for control. "You don't know what you're doing. The time machine is not a toy!." said Hiro making the time machine fly in a circle. Miguel was in the back holding on for dear life as feel his dinner coming back up. "I'm going to be sick. Oh yeah it's coming back up." He said holding his mouth and put his hand on his stomach. With the constant of going back and forth fighting over for the time machine, until suddenly they pulled on it too much and too hard, causing the steering wheel to be broken off.

All three stopped fighting as they see the wheel was in their hand and not on the machine. "Uh oh." they said together at once, and realising what they just did. "Oh, god, please don't tell y'all broke the steering wheel off." Miguel said feeling nauseous. "We didn't plan on it." Hiro said looking at Lewis in anger. But then the time machine begin to fly out of control as it started to fly straight down causing all of them to screamed for their lives, as the vehicle was twirling right down to the ground. "Oh god save our souls!." yelled Wilbur.

Then finally the time machine hit the ground on contact as it kelp moving as the engine was still running in top speed. Hiro noticed the emergency brake labeled on top of the handle and quickly pulled down. In a instinct the machine was shut off and completely stopped in full force, but then that's when Miguel flew right through the front window and landed far away from the time machine as he landed face to the ground. "Miguel!." yelled both Hiro and Wilbur as they quickly got out of the time machine and ran over to their injured friend, while Lewis looked on feeling guilty and reasonable for what just happened to Miguel.

Hiro and Wilbur flipped their Latino friend over on his back with fear on their faces as they prey to god that, their buddy didn't die. To their surprise, Miguel woke up as he got up off the ground while rubbing the back of his neck as he felt a little pain. "Miguel!. Thank you God!." said Wilbur hugging his best friend as Hiro did the same and felt great relief. "That's funny." Miguel said while looking at how far away he was from the time machine. "With that instant stop and me going through the window shield, I should have been dead." He said.

Now that he mentioned it. Both Wilbur and Hiro was thinking the same thing too as their was no way in the world that Miguel should have died with a broken neck, let alone how quickly it happened when the vehicle have stopped. But to them they could consider themselves lucky. Lewis jumped out of the time machine and ran towards them, and check on Miguel as well. "Miguel, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to let that happen to you." He said with a worried look.

Miguel then said "It's alright amigo. Nothing broken. Surprisingly." With that saying he trying to figure out an possible explanation of how he was able to move without gaining any injury. Happy that his best friend was alright and didn't die in the crash, Wilbur forgot about the time machine as he went back and see it was trashed and scrapped. Parts from the time machine was laying every, the machine had hot steam coming up from the engine, and the whole thing was dented up completely.

"Ohhhhhhh, this is not good. Oh, this is not good at all." Wilbur said down his knees as he sees that the time machine was completely wrecked. This was not good for him nor the others as they know that Cornelius is coming back home in the next two days or today, depending on how long the out of town business trip is going to last. "Oooooo, we are so dead. And I meant that thing." said Hiro as he and Miguel were on their knees as well, since their so called mission went down hill. First was the second time machine was stolen by the Bowler hat guy and they didn't find him in 2007. Second, the time machine is destroyed. And third, Lewis is struck here in their time frame.

Miguel, Hiro, and Wilbur knows that if either Cornelius or anyone found out what happened, they were surly going to ground them to the day they died. Of all the history of getting into trouble and creating some chaos, besides the help from Violet and Penny. This right here tips the cherry on top of the cake. With relaxed thinking, they huddle up and discuss to find a solution to their problem as Lewis was watching them, wondering what they were discussing about.

"Alright this is not a total loss. We can take the broken time machine back to Uncle Cornelius garage, and I can simply put it back together in an hour." Hiro suggested as he was truly good at fixing and building tech. "Or we should make our young Uncle Cornelius fix it. This might built back his confidence." Miguel suggested as it was an excellent idea.

"Miguel you're a genius. This is by far the best idea ever. We make my dad fix the time machine and send him back home and we have to find the Bowler hat guy." said Wilbur. Hiro nodded as he said "That's if we know if he is still in 2007." When breaking up from the huddle while putting the falling parts from the machine, they told Lewis that his going to fix the time machine as he agreed to do, since that's the least that he could after the stunt he just pulled. While collecting the parts and heading back to Wilbur's place, little did they know that the same mysterious stranger who watched them that night before the time machine was stolen was the one that saved Miguel's life, but not just because it was the right thing but he needed him alive. "I can't have you kick the bucket Miguel. No, I need you alive so we can make our deal." He said as he vanished into thin air. **(A/N: Who was that stranger?)**

After gathering the falling remains they all pushed the trashed time machine back to the Robinsons house hold and made their way to the garage, as Carl was in there as he was glad to see them when they knocked on the door. "Boys, I'm so happy that you're back." He said as he see they came back with a broken down time machine. "I'm assuming that you kids didn't get the second time machine back." He guess as he can tell from the looks of it.

"Nah, you think?." asked Wilbur pushing the time machine back in. When Carl shut down the garage door down he turn around to see four boys instead of three, and took a good look at the fourth person and automatically know who he was. "Why is he here?." He asked and pointed at Lewis. "Cool a real talking robot. Hi my name is Lewis " Lewis said being friendly as he offered his hand out. But then Carl scream in panic as he ran away from Lewis and transport himself back upstairs by the tube. "What's wrong with your robot?." asked Lewis.

With quick thinking while grabbing a bowl of fruit hat, Wilbur put it on Lewis's head to cover his hair. "Sorry but if anyone notice that you are from the past. Then everyone will freak out!." Wilbur explaining the situation while Hiro went up to see Carl and explain to him. "Wilbur, I need to head home for a little bit. So I can tell my mom that I'm okay." Miguel said opening the door to the garage aftet Wilbur let him be as he too went up to have a word with Carl. Miguel took the bus to his house to make quick timing as he wanted to say hi and maybe grab his guitar, as remember that Uncle Cornelius do love to hear music while working in his lab. And so maybe the young Cornelius was the same as well.

When he got off the bus and made it home just in time he went to his mother as she asked was his stomach feeling okay, as Miguel figure that's what the cover up that Carl have made up for their absence. "Si momma my stomach is feeling fine. I just need my guitar so me and guys can do some practice." He slightly lied to his mom as Luisa said "Alright then just make sure you take the bus back home when you're done. I need you to come back and watch your baby sister for me." Miguel then said "Si, everything for you mom." and went up stairs to his room.

Miguel pulled his guitar as it was in the case underneath his bed and open it, and took it out with a smile. "Miss me?." He asked as he put back the guitar in its case and picked up by the handle. When he turned around to leave, his door was shut by Vanellepe who somehow sneaked up on him without making a noise as she had a love look on her face. "I miss you too senior. Where have you been cutie?." Vanellepe asked as she made her way towards him, seeing how quickly Miguel was blushing red. "W... W... W... Well I had a stomach ache. It happens when you get food poisoning." He said chuckling nervously as Vanellepe was getting a little bit too close.

Vanellepe grin while waving her finger as she knew that was a lie. "Oh, no, no, no, no. You're not going to lie to me Miguel. You can't fool me mi novio." She said wrapping her arms around him. "Novio?. As in boyfriend?." Miguel said chocking up when asked his crush. Nodding her head despite the love look on her face and in her eyes, she then said "That's correct novio. I have been waiting on you to make the first move with me but you're not taking it, and so it looks like that I have to be the one to step up." She began to play with his hair as her fingers were soft and smooth like angel, as Miguel dropped his guitar and instantly put his hands on her waist. "I...I.. I need to go V. Your brother needs me and." "And what?. He can wait and besides I'm just getting started." Vanellepe said breathing her breath on to his face as he smell fresh peppermint.

Before saying anything he was met by a pair of lips on his as Vanellepe finally kissed her crush as it was amazing. She made the kiss last about more than a minute as Miguel's mind was blown away as he have dreamed of the day to kiss Vanellepe, and now his getting it. With the opportunity that he had, he kissed back and lifted her up and sat her on his bed as he continued kissing the girl. After breaking apart to get some air, Vanellepe was smiling and blushing at the same time as Miguel had a toothy grin. "Mmmmm, you know how to make a girl feel special don't you?." She asked resuming back to playing with his hair. "What can I say?. I have game." Miguel answered kissing her again and this time his going to make it last a little bit longer.

When done kissing for a few minutes they were laying down on the bed together snuggle up to each other as both of them was happy, and neither one of them didn't want to get up but stay in bed. "Miguel?." She asked. "Yeah?." asked Miguel. Vanellepe looked at her boyfriend and said "I love you." Smiling to what he heard from his girlfriend, he the said "I love you too my pasteles de caramelo."

Arching her eyebrow with a grin, Vanellepe said "So, I'm your candy cakes now?. Then that case you're my conejito lantino." "Oh?. So my pet name is lantino bunny huh?. Well I can accept that pet name." Miguel said hugging his girlfriend with delight. Then suddenly Hiro's ringtone was playing on his phone as Miguel took it out and answered. "Yeah?." He answered. "Dude does it take that long to get your guitar?." Hiro asked while feeling impatient.

Miguel got up quick as he accidently pushed Vanellepe off of his bed. "Ah dude I forgot. Don't worry I'm on my way as we speak. Bye." After done talking to Hiro on the phone he looked down at his girlfriend who was rubbing her butt. "Geez, you didn't even think when you pushed me. Didn't you?." She asked getting back up. "Oh, I'm so sorry my pasteles de caramelo. You know I won't do anything like that to you." Miguel said kissing up to his girlfriend.

Letting it go as Vanellepe got as she kissed him once more as Miguel kissed back, then he grabbed his guitar while saying "See ya later love." and closed door behind. When he left she celebrated her victory of finally confessing her love to Miguel, as she started dancing ballerina style as she danced until her feet got tired. "Now, I have some bragging rights when I see Violet and Penny." She said laughing happily.

Meanwhile back at the house of the Robinsons going over the plan with Carl, Wilbur and Hiro set up a plan board to lay out how its going to play out while leaving Lewis down in the garage. Hiro told him to not go anywhere as Lewis keep begging him to let him go an explore the wonders of 2037, but Hiro warned him not to leave. In fact he have to drop down back and forth from the transportation tube with a warning look, and headed back up with Wilbur. "Ok, Ok let's go over this one last time." Wilbur said using his long ruler to point out the plan.

"First we make Lewis fix the time machine. Then we go back to the year 2007 to drop him off at the science fair, so he can fix his memory scanner." said Wilbur. Hiro said presenting the other half of the plan "Then we try and find the Bowler hat guy, and beat the crap out of him and that classic hat. Then make him tell us where he kelp the time machine at and go back home, like theirs no tomorrow." Agreeing with that plan both of them have each other fist pumps while Carl was seeing some loop holes in their plan. "Alright hold up. Y'all forgetting something." He said crossing his arms.

"Like what?." they both said together. Carl then explain to the two. "You two mention that he agreed to fix the time machine, because he almost killed Miguel during the crash in which theirs no way that he would have survived that death crash. And ya agreed to take him to see his mom. That last part ya didn't mention in the plan."

Yes, they lied to Lewis in order to make him fix the time machine but it was for his own good. They couldn't risk him to throw away his future and destroying Wilbur's chance of being born, and not to mention that the fate of time is on the line. "Yeah we lied so?." Wilbur said feeling a little bit guilty of lying to his young dad. "We're looking out for his interest and what doesn't know want kill him." Hiro pointed out while taking out his phone to see a text from Honey Lemon, that said please call me little bro.

Wondering what she wants he went to the side as Wilbur was convincing Carl that they have got it under control, and speed dial her as the phone begin to ring. At the fashion store clocking out from her shift, Honey Lemon was hoping that Hiro was going to call her as she wanted to tell and celebrate the news to her now little brother. When she heard his ringtone ringing loud in her purse, she quickly took it out with excitement as her grin was immediately showing.

As she found her phone in quick time, she pulled it out and answered. "Hi Hiro!. How's my little tech boy doing?." She asked happily to here while looking at her wedding ring with happiness. "I'm doing outstanding Honey. Can I help you with something?. I'm kinda busy at the moment and I hoping it ends soon." Hiro said referring to the missing time machine and Lewis.

"Oh, well I don't want to waste anymore of time but I have some good news." said Honey making her way to Super Burger and oder herself a sweet honey milkshake. Hiro lean on the side of the wall as looked at the time on the clock seeing it's the afternoon. "Well?." He asked as Honey just left the restaurant drinking her shake. "Well um, the big news is that me and your brother are getting married!. Aren't you happy about that?!." She said super excited getting looks from people around her. Hiro gained the shock of a lifetime when hearing that news as it made him very happy and glad that she's going to be his older sister. "Really?!. That's awesome!. We're finally going to be brother and sister!." He said out loud getting looks from both Wilbur and Carl.

Honey Lemon spin around with much excitement as she was jumping over with joy. "Si, Si!. I was thinking the same thing too. Oh, Hiro this going to be fantastic!. I just hope you don't mind me living with you guys." She said mentally ready for Hiro's disagreement on it. Not at all after hearing that part, Hiro smiled and said "Are you kidding me?. Of course I don't mind you're staying with us. We're family now!." Feeling relieved that Hiro was really accepting her into their lives, Honey Lemon made a vowel that she will always be there to take care and provide her future husband, brother, sister, and the whole family no matter what. "That's great to hear because I need some help moving my things out of my apartment, as Aunt Cass have insisted that I move in immediately." She said catching the bus to her apartment.

"Sure I'll help you move your things. How about tomorrow morning?." Hiro said going back to where Wilbur and Carl was. "It's a date!. I'll see there little brother. Love you!." She said taking a sip of her milkshake. "Love you too big sister. Bye." said Hiro. After hanging up and putting it back into his pocket, Wilbur went and asked. "Tadarshi proposed to Honey Lemon huh?." Hiro smiled and just nodded with a smile that never left his face. Back in the garage waiting for them to come back down to where he was, Lewis was getting impatient.

He begin to hate waiting for his new friends as he wanted to just look around and see what the future has to offer, since his have to fix the time machine anyway. He looked at the huge air tube sitting there as it was calling his name, and couldn't resist the temptation of going for it. And so he ran inside of the tube wondering how it works, Miguel entered in as he saw Lewis inside of the air tube and quickly vanished right up. "Uh oh." Miguel said as Wilbur and Hiro came down from the same tube as they have the blueprint for the time machine. "Bout time you got here M. What took you?." said Hiro setting down the blueprint on the table.

Wilbur looked around in the garage and didn't see his young dad. "Miguel?. Where did Lewis go?." He asked worried. "Ummmm, he went up to the air tube and took off right after you guys dropped down." Miguel said grinning nervously. "You let him do it?!." said Hiro as he can't believe this was happening. Then Miguel explained "It's not my fault!. He went in as soon as I walked in."

"Ohhhhhh, great!. Just great!. Now we have to find him before he meets the family. split up!." Wilbur said taking the air tube as Hiro did the same as Miguel went out the door and made his way to the front and begin looking. Lewis was having a blast as he was flying through the air tube as he went up and down with a spin, and even side ways until he reached right outside from the ground. He turn his head to see that the air tube was gone making him panic.

"No, no, no, no where is it?." He said looking for it but no luck. He looked around to find help and spotted an old man and a young man who looked like he was in college. "Hey excuse me, but I need your help." Lewis said running up to them. When he reached them he saw the old man had on a smiley face on the back of his head, let alone his clothes were on backwards. "Oh, hi kid!. You must be friends with my grandkids." He said shaking his hand.

"Um, yeah I am. My name is Lewis." said Lewis shaking his hand. Then the young man came up and said "Hey, Lewis my name is Tadarshi and this elderly man is grandpa Bud." Tadashi said with a friendly cheerful attitude as he was glad to meet one of Hiro's friends. "Nice to meet you too Tadashi. Do you guys where the garage is by any chance?." Lewis asked.

Tadarshi then said "Yeah, I know where the garage is but why hang out in that old collected dust room?. When you can go enjoy the fresh air." Grandpa Bud said with a idea in his head. "Say, Lewis can you help us find my teeth. We have been looking for it all day as you can see." He pointed out the ground showing a lot of holes being dug up.

Lewis thought to himself that if he helped them find his false teeth then Tadashi can take him back to the garage. "Sure I'll help." He said with a polite smile. "Excellent!. Now let's get to it!." said Grandpa Bud leading the way to search for his false teeth. While all three were searching far Grandpa Bud's teeth the boys were searching the whole house for Lewis, and the search was not going well. Wilbur checked the bathroom and the toilet since surprising it was one of the ways to get into the house. "Lewis?!. Crap his not in here." Wilbur said getting into the toilet while holding his breath and got sucked in. Hiro checked the arcade room thinking that Lewis might have went in and maybe play some games but no luck.

"His not in there so where could he have gone to?." He asked himself as he was about to leave until he saw the Suger Rush game as it was playing it's theme song while showing a racing preview of it, showing a game version of his sister Vanellepe as she was racing and won the game. Then the game version of her took up the whole screen holding her trophy in victory. **"Winner!. Vanellepe von** **schweetz!."** said the game as the game continued singing the theme song while the game character was jumping up and down in happiness.

Shaking the creepiness out of his body and shake his head, Hiro said "Yuck!. Too girly and too freaky for me." He left out of the room before he can be even more creep out of seeing the game version of his sister. While escaping the arcade room, Miguel was searching in the kitchen thinking that Lewis landed in the kitchen but no sign of him at all. He checked in each bedroom of the house and didn't bother asking the twins who guard the door, asking him to ring their door bell so they can keep score. "I should have went after him when he jumped into the air tube." He said to himself as he helped himself in the fridge and took out a bottle of water. "Alright next stop is the garden." He said going back into the air tube.

As the tree where searching far and wide, Lewis was still helping find Grandpa Bud's false teeth while meeting the rest of Wilbur's side of the family including meeting the family's human sized squid butler. He spoke in his squid voice and recommend asking the Mrs. "Of course we haven't asked her yet." Grandpa Bud said happy. "Who?." Lewis asked as he was confused as what the squid just said as he couldn't speak squid.

Then Tadashi said "His talking about Aunt Franny. And I where she is at this hour. " When they went back inside the house and walked to a huge double door as it had music note symbols on it. "You're going to love Wilbur's mom." said Grandpa Bud as opening the door. Inside of the room as it shocked Lewis as he see a whole colony of dressed frogs playing their instruments while the maestro was conducting the music. And that conductor was Franny as she noticed that someone was behind her and bent backwards, while still conducting. "Hi guys what's up?." She asked her nephew and father in law.

"Franny this is one of the boys friends from school. His name is Lewis." Grandpa Bud said slightly nudging him to move up. Franny threw her conducting stick as she smiled at Lewis and said "Oh, it's good to meet you Lewis because I need someone on maracas." showing the instrument while singing it. Immediately already seating and playing with the frogs while seeing them giving him the thumbs up of doing a great job, Lewis wished he stayed in the garage.

When the song ended in a high note, Lewis noticed that the lead frog singer has the old man's teeth in his mouth. "Uh, Mr.Bud?. I think I have found your teeth." He said as Grandpa Bud saw the frog having his teeth in his mouth, and took out and put it back into his mouth. "Hey, I have my teeth back!." Grandpa Bud said in delight as the whole family cheered as they lifted him up on to their shoulders. Seeing the opportunity to leave he took the chance to walk away and run to find the garage himself, but then his head collide with Wilbur's as he and the boys regrouped to find Lewis.

"Lewis we have been looking all over for you!." Wilbur said pulling his young dad away as they take him back into the garage. Seeing that they weren't followed, Lewis begin to explain where his been while telling them he meet the whole Robinson family. "And I meet your older brother Tardashi as well." He done telling them. Each of them look at Lewis in shock as he meet the family but at least they didn't suspect anything about him, and so there's no harm done. "Next time when we say stay here, we mean it. Alright?." Wilbur asked as he received a nod.

Hiro pulled out the tools from the tool box and sat them down on the floor as Miguel gathered the parts out of the time machine. "Now then let's get to fixing the time machine well ya." said Hiro. When Wilbur was getting ready to take a break from anxiety his phone ranged as it was Violet calling him. "What does Vi want now?." He said answering the phone. "Hello?".

"I have been calling your butt for two days straight!. You, Hiro and Miguel!." Violet yelled as she was pissed off. Wilbur can't make up a lie as Violet can spot it from a mile away and show he have to tell the truth. "Vi listen, me, Hiro and Miguel are in a little tough situation." Wilbur said breaking it down gently. "Such as?." She asked wanting to know. Keeping it together he manage to relax before talking. "Me and the guys have seen the time machine and now one of them was stolen by a guy wearing a bowler hat, and we went back to the year 2007 and didn't find him. Plus, we brought back my past dad to our year and the time machine is wrecked." Wilbur said hearing nothing at first but then.

"Wilbur!. I warn you to not to look at the time machine!. No wondering why Carl was filling in for you three!." Violet said in anger. "Vi wait clam down. We...got it under control." said Wilbur. Then Violet slapped herself in the face and huffed as she went back to her phone. "Got it under control my butt!. Wilbur I demand to see you at my house. Now or so help me I will personally come down there myself and get you and Hiro and Miguel personally!." Then phone line was hang up making an off sound as Wilbur was having a real bad day, as both Hiro and Miguel heard the yelling from Violet as they swallow their spit. "You better go over there and see what Violet has in store for you." Miguel said handing Lewis a screw driver. "Before she comes down here and kill us." Hiro said hoping that Violet want come here.

Scratching his head while feeling the stress being build up within him, Wilbur might as well face the music and take the consequences for what he has done. He walked out of the garage after Miguel wished him good luck and letting him know that his going to need it, he took a short cut to Violet's house as he noticed that Aunt Helen's car was not at the drive way as he hoped that his going to be saved, but it looks like his not getting saved this time. Reaching up to the front porch seeing the door bell he slowly pushed the bell, and waited for someone to answer. He hoped it will be Dash but it wasn't due to the fact that he will speed run to answer the door, and then heard the door being unlocked quickly.

Without giving the chance to even blink his eye lids he was pulled in fast and got pushed up against the closed door, and see a now crazy angry Violet staring down at him. Everyone knows that Violet wasn't know to have full mad strength as she wasn't good in their weight room class, but if she gets pushed too far she will use her muscles when ever she gets mad, and she's showing it right now. "You, you, you!." that's all Violet can say as she was very angry at Wilbur who was praying to get out of this. "V... V... Vi I can ex... ex... ex... explain what happened." Wilbur said trying to get out of getting beat up but unfortunately Violet grabbed him by the shirt and threw him down on to the floor, and not giving him the chance to get up as she jumped on top of him while having her hands wrapped around his neck.

"I'm going to kill you for this Wilbur." said Violet chocking the life out of Wilbur. "I'm sorry Vi. We just wanted to see the time machine. We didn't plan on this happening to use it." He said feeling Violet's grip starting to loosen up. Sighing as she don't have the heart to choke him to the point his going to join Momma Imelda and the others in the land of the Dead. She let go of his neck and got up off of him, and made her way to the kitchen. Wilbur manage to get up as he rubbed his neck as he follow her as she was munching down on some brownies and cookies.

Wilbur was getting ready to get one but Violet pulled away from his reach as she attended on eating it by herself. "Stress eating Wilbur. You got me stress eating!." She said chewing on her brownie. "You been hanging out with Aunt Cass a little bit too much cause, she's the only one that we know will stress eat." Wilbur added remembering Aunt Cass stress eating episodes. Licking her fingers wipe clean off, Violet said while taking another bite of her brownie. "I'm sorry that I tried to choke Wilbur. I just got tired of trying to reach you and stuff."

"Sorry Vi but I don't want to worry nor upset you on we and the guys have got ourselves into." He said taking a seat and then continued saying "But right now we're getting the time machine fixed as we speak and I swear that we are going to send Lewis back home." Violet was wondering who was Lewis was and quickly remembered that he was the young version of Uncle Cornelius. "Just make sure you give Uncle Cornelius's confidence back. Make sure nothing goes wrong please." said Violet.

After making the promise of his word and apologize again for not telling her from the beginning, and heading back out of the house and return to his house. Then Helen pulled up to the drive way as she parked and got out of her car carrying a grey gym bag. "Hi, Aunt Helen." said Wilbur. "Hi Wilbur. It's so nice to see you. I was worried about you, Hiro and Miguel when I heard you three have food poisoning." said Helen as she was glad that her nephew was alright. Wilbur laugh a little and said "Yeah, but we're okay and I see you later and maybe hangout." Helen smiled as she hugged him and place a kiss on his cheek. "Anytime sweetie." She said heading inside to her house.

Wilbur made his way back home thinking what's in the gym bag that Helen was carrying but just shook it off, and headed back to deal with Lewis. Back at the house after having a talk with Edna, Helen just found out that Bob has lost his job a week ago and he was now out doing hero business, and now he was in trouble on a deserted island and she has to get him out of it. She told Violet that she was putting her in charge while she's away.

"There's left over food in the fridge that you kids can reheat. And when you're done eating get to be on time. I should be home by night no, tomorrow. You can be in charge for that long can you?." Helen asked her daughter who was confuse as to what's going on and wanted to know what happened to her dad. "Mom is dad in trouble or he is in trouble?." Violet asked her mom in curiosity. Helen turn her head to see Violet before going into her room. "If he is in trouble or his going to be." Helen said going in her room.

Helen's feet was guiding her towards her bed where she sat the gym bag down. She unzipped the bag open and pull out her brand new super suite that Edna have designed for her and the family. She can't believe she's going back to wearing her costume not like she hates it. No, she loved being a super hero as she remembered the glory days when her and her friends were the women super group. "If this was happening then that case this won't be the end of it." She thought while lifting her suite up to look at it real good.

"Hey mom is that a new outfit?!." Helen quickly turn her head and see Dash standing in the door. Helen quickly stretched her arm and closed the door shut hoping that Dash didn't see anything and just let it go, but he ran around the house to her window. "Hey mom is that super outfit?!." He asked enthusiastic as Helen pulled the blinds down. Then Dash super ran back into the house and quickly ran into her room and took his costume. "Dash get back here!." She yelled hearing the house phone ringing as she picked and hear an old friend calling her, as she tried reaching him on her way back home.

While talking to an old friend from back in the day about burrowing an airplane, Violet walked in and see a super suite costume and said while picking it up "What are these?." Before Helen can explain to her, Dash ran back in wearing his costume as he was looking at himself in the mirror. "Oh, yeah Dash like it very much." He said showing his muscle. "Dash take it off before someone sees you." Helen warn but Dash got away from her as he ran and picked up one of the costumes, and handed Violet the suite.

"This is yours Vi. It's specially made." He said handing her super suite. She grab it and examine it as she was officially confused as to what's going on and does she have a costume made super suite just for her. "What's going on here?." She asked as both she and Dash pushed out of the room as Helen just can't take it anymore. "You're not going and I need to pack!." Helen yelled pushing them out of her room and closed the door with sigh of relief and fatigue.

Both Violet and Dash was wondering why is there mom was hiding the super suite costumes, and have a feeling that their mom need their help. When Helen was gone it gave the opportunity to put their hands on the situation. "Dash it looks like mom needs our help. Go call my friend Kari to babysit Jack Jack." Violet said taking charge of the situation. Dash was loving the attitude from his big sister as he can't wait to finally be a hero. "I'm on it!." He said running to call Kari. Violet took out her phone and texted Penny on what's happening as she changed clothes and put on her super suite.

Penny read the text message and texted back saying "Go and help Aunt Helen and Uncle Bob. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity at being a super." Violet read the text and said "But what about your show?. I never miss it in person." Rolling her eyes after reading that she texted back "It doesn't matter cause I'm quitting my contract anyway. Besides we need someone to represent Team Future on this mission." This made Violet laugh as she read what her best friend just said.

"So we're going to accept our team name now huh?." texting it right back to Penny. "We might as well Vi." said Penny as she texted one more time as her agent was knocking on her door saying its time to sign autographs for the fans. When finished texting to Penny, both Violet and Dash left the house while Kari was babysitting their baby brother.

They follow their mom to the private airport without being scene and got on as Helen fired up the engine, and took off flying and making her way to where Bob is. "As soon as I rescue you Bob, I'm going to hurt you badly." She said to herself while putting on the headset and try to make contact with people on that island.

In her mind this has gotten a little bit out of hand, and wish she had back up right about now.


	18. Chapter 18 (Violet's Dead)

Chapter 18 (Violet's Dead)

In the air flying in a very nice plane heading towards the deserted island, Helen was trying to make contact with the people on the island but didn't get any response.

For at least an hour or two she been worrying about her husband Bob after finding out that his been doing hero work behind her back, and now his in trouble. What make things worse was that she was back into the hero business again even though she accepted the immediate retirement when the world leaders agreed to illegalized Supers, and make them hang up their suites and blend into the crowd of normal people.

Just by remembering that day made her angry as she and girls hated that day on live TV when they saw the world leaders all signed the document and officially making it happen. It hurted them more than anything in their lives after that and wished it didn't happen but what's done is done. Sighing after just thinking about it, Helen had another thing on her mind that was bugging her for a while and that's about Violet and Wilbur.

Yeah, Helen knows for a long time that her daughter had a strong crush on Wilbur from the day they met. In honesty both Helen and Franny knew that Violet was the right girl for Wilbur but, for some odd reason that Violet never confessed or even make an effort to tell Wilbur how she feels about him. Instead of doing the odd fashion she put on that fake interest with that boy that was the star football player in high school, in order for Wilbur to be jealous and make him step up and confess.

"This generation today. Bunch of coward kids if you ask me." Helen said to herself just how disappointed in her daughter for doing that as she got that information by Vanellepe, who spill the beans after getting bribed by some bag of candy and some hardware computer tech from her. Helen just shake her head as she knew that you can get any information out of Vanellepe just by offering her some junk food. She focus her eyes on the gym bag seating beside her that had her brand new super suite that was identical to her husbands, and can't decide weather she should put it on.

"Wow easy Helen, easy girl. Everything is just fine. Everyone are out getting coffee." She told herself while taking another look at the gym bag.

With her mind made up she set the airplane on autopilot and then grabbed the gym bag, and then went to the bathroom to change into her super suite. Back at the Robinsons garage helping put the time machine back together, the boys were talking to Lewis as he was putting the parts back into the ship while listening to good music from Miguel as he was playing the guitar. "You know something you guys?. After getting to know you three, I will honesty say that you guys are my best friends. And meant it." said Lewis as push himself out underneath the time machine and grab himself something to drink that was near him.

"Wow really?. Um, thanks. We think of you the same way too." said Wilbur who feel a little bit awkward about being friends with his young dad. Then Miguel who was playing the strings on his guitar said "That's fantastic!. In fact we're already considered you as our amigo anyway." Lewis smile after hearing that from Miguel as he grabbed one of the tools and said "Gracias amigo, and can you play some De La Cruz music?. Cause I really love his music."

Suddenly the strings from the guitar was broken off as Miguel had an anger look as Hiro and Wilbur knew why. "D... D... Did I say anything wrong?." Lewis asked feeling that he just did something wrong. "Um, no, Lewis it's just that well let's say that De La Cruz has a lot of dirt on him." said Hiro as he looked back at Miguel as he was fixing the strings on the guitar. With sigh of relief, Lewis then said "Oh, good because I didn't want to upset Miguel in any other way." After returning from the land of the Dead, Miguel took all of Ernesto De La Cruz's albums, pictures, and his limited edition toys and throw them right into the bonfire like trash.

When Miguel manages to relax and resume back to playing music, Wilbur couldn't help but to think about Violet. He wanted her to be here with them and help out, and maybe give Lewis his confidence back instead of him since technically this is his fault. Feeling the urge to take out his phone he turned on, and then sees a text from her and immediately read what it says, and completely put the phone in his pocket. "Guys, we need to go to Violet's house. Now." He said being serious. "Why?. What's wrong?." Hiro asked while giving Lewis the blueprint to see what each part goes to. Wilbur said already can't wait to run over there and help his crush. "It's Uncle Bob. His some kinda in trouble and Violet told me that she and Dash were going to follow Aunt Helen to the airport."

"Wait, if they are going to some hero thing then whose keeping Jack Jack?." Miguel asked putting his guitar up and closed back. Then Hiro said after hearing what Miguel just said. "We should really need to go and get Jake Jack. Cause I seriously don't know why either Violet or Dash would leave a one year old by himself." Wilbur was thinking about Jack Jack as well as even he can't believe Violet would left Jack Jack by himself. And so after telling Lewis to stay put and telling him to not go anywhere, the trio made their way to the short cut to the Parr's house and reached the door step.

Hiro quickly bent down and pulled the welcome mat up and grab the spare key, and went to unlocking the door as fast as he could. Then after unlocking the door they all ran in to search for Jack Jack, and found him being hold by one of their classmates named Kari. And from the looks of it she was on the verge of going insane. "Oh, thank god you guys are here!. Violet's baby brother is a pure demon!." Kari showing Jack Jack to them as the little fella was giggling. "Demon?." said Wilbur as he and the others were confused as to what Kari was talking about.

For one, they already know that Jack Jack does not have any super powers or show any signs of him having one. Then second, they all knew that Kari was one cuckoo away from being in a nut house and so she's showing them that by having her hair messed up and having her eye twitching. "Yes, a demon!." Kari said as she continue. "Not to long ago he shot out eye lasers at me and then he started to catch on fire without any help from a match, and he turned into some red little monster!."

Each one of them were holding their laugh in as Miguel pull out his phone and started recording Kari as she continue talking. "I'm not lying to you guys!. Violet left me with a lab tested baby brother!." Hiro as holding his laugh in hard as his laugh was spilling out a little. Wilbur who was able to lock down his laugh said "Huh, well from the looks of it you're doing just fine with Jack Jack, so we're just going to be like a tree and get out of here." The boys slowly backed away from Kari as she was walking up to them begging for them not to leave.

"Guys please don't leave me with this little demon. Please guys I'm your friend." said Kari reaching out for help. Miguel grabbed the door handle and slowly closed the door, while Kari was still begging for them to not leave them. When done fully closing the door they all broke out laughing and just can't stop. "Man, Kari's crazy than a man in the moon!." laughed Wilbur as he fell down on the ground holding his diaphragm. "Yeah, and she's claiming that Jack Jack has powers?. Boy, that's a knee slapper!." said Hiro as slapped his knee while laughing.

Miguel who manage to calm down from laughing so hard while wiping away some tears of joy. "As much as I babysit Jack Jack there was no signs of him having a slightest bit of power. Oooooooo, that just made my day right there." He said taking a last minute laugh. When done laughing at the poor girl they reached back to the garage as Lewis was having some difficulties repairing the time machine. "Oh, thank goodness that you guys are here. I don't know if this baby is going to be operational or not." said Lewis as he went back to the hood and started doing repairs on the motor. "Oh, no sweat Lewis. Just keep moving forward." said Hiro as he took a seat on the soft chair. "But what if it doesn't work?. What if I mess up?." Lewis said feeling no confidence in himself no more.

Miguel chuckled and said "Dude?. Just keep moving forward, and keep trying?." Then Lewis poked his head out underneath the hood as he wiped the oil grease from his hands, as he didn't understand why they keep saying the same thing. "Why do you guys keep saying that catch phrase?. What's so special about it?." He asked. Wilbur smiled as he took off the hat that Lewis was wearing and replace it with a better one in which was a green cap. "That's easy my friend. You see my dad invented that catch phrase when he was upset when his inventions don't work." He said putting his arm around his young father and guided him to the steps where he can show him the tower.

When reaching to the balcony, Wilbur set up his favorite telescope while adjusting the vision lens, and then turn around to look at his dad. "That tower you see standing tall in the town of Todayland is my dad's company. It's called the Robinsons Inc. Home of the next big invention of the future." Wilbur pointed out as he let Lewis take a look through the telescope. "Cooooool!. Your dad owns that?. You guys must have trillion dollar net wroth." said Lewis as he still looking at it. "Actually our net wroth is about in the zillion dollar range." Wilbur pointed out as Lewis turn his back to see him with his mouth dropped. Lewis then said with happiness "Your one rich kid like Richy Rich." Wilbur couldn't help but smile knowing that money doesn't bring happiness but still it's good to get the praise ever once in a while, but he really do hate being compared to that old cartoon kid named Richy Rich.

While telling Lewis how much accomplishments that his father done by not giving up on himself and how the catch phrase was key to making it, back at the plane and just getting out of the bathroom. Helen switched into her new super suite as she can't lie as it fits like a glove, and it was nice to be back wearing tights. She threw the gym back to the empty passenger seat and getting ready to head back to the controls until. "Ow!." said a voice. Helen recognised the voice and immediately knew who it was as it made her mad.

"Violet?!." Helen yelled as Violet became visible and in her super suite. "It's not my fault mom!. Dash took off and I know that was going to get blamed for it. and so I have to." Dash popped his head out as he was in the very back hearing the lie that Violet was saying, as he wasn't and refused to take the blame as this was Violet's idea from beginning. "That's not true!." He yelled as he ran in super speed and sat behind Violet as both of them was talking to fast at the same time. The only thing that hit Helen's mind at that very moment was her third child and shocked her, after releasing that both of her older kids were on the plane with her.

"Wait, wait, wait hold on. You two left Jack Jack alone?!." She said now upset. Then Violet said with a surprise look on her face after hearing that question. "What?. Of course not mom why did you think I leave a one year old by himself. Geez thanks for trusting me." Dash then said "We didn't Jack Jack by himself. What are we a couple of irresponsible siblings?." Calming herself down before speaking, Helen then said "Ok, then who did you kids call?. And please tell me it's Miguel or Vanellepe." Violet was seating back down while her mom was on the plane phone talking to Kari, while Dash relaxed in his seat texting Rosa and asking her what's going on.

Violet took her phone and then scroll down her contact list and speed dial Wilbur and talk to him, feeling that this might be the last time she will talk to him. In the garage, Hiro and Miguel were playing some UNO while waiting for Wilbur to get done explaining to Lewis as of a sudden they heard Violet's ring tone playing. They paused their playing and checked their phones and see that it wasn't coming from them, and then looked at the other phone on the table near them as Hiro grab it and put it on speaker.

"Hi Vi. How's it hanging?." He asked as he and Miguel resumed back to playing. "Hiro?. Hey where's Wilbur?." Violet asked her best friend and none blooded cousin. "Well Violet you see his kinda busy trying to motivate our young Uncle Cornelius, since he lost his confidence mojo." said Miguel as he had his eyes on his cards. Violet took the moment to put her feet up on the arm rest while resting her head up against the window, and continue talking to Hiro.

"Oh, well I hope his doing a good job for our future sake. Anyways, the reason why I was calling him on his phone was because I wanted to talk to him." She said mentally prepared for one of them to ask her why. Hiro put his draw two card down on the table as Miguel double the draw twos, making Hiro snapped his fingers as they were playing the today's version of UNO. "Is this conversation private or none private?." Hiro asked while drawing from the deck. Violet put her hand on her head while shaking as she was dead on right and glad to be mentally prepared for it.

"Yes. Yes, this was suppose to be a private chat. But unfortunately he got his hands full right now, so I can just hang up." She suggested. "Nah, none sense Vi we don't mind talking to you. By the way where are anyway?." Miguel said plucking another card and put it on the stack. "UNO!." He said as Hiro smirked and put down a draw four card. "Draw four!." Violet heard them playing a game of UNO and said "I'll let you guys play your game and I just wait for Wil." Helen interrupted what Violet as yelled at the kids after hearing a warning signal, indicating that a missile was heading towards them. "Quick buckle up your seat belts now!."

Without questioning they obey her command as they sat down and put their seat belts together. "Disengage!. I repeat disengage!." Helen said who was back in the pilot seat and had her head on the head set. Both of the boys completely stopped playing UNO and couldn't ignore the panic in Aunt Helen's voice as they were on the edge of their seats. In the air trying to avoid being hit by one of the missiles, Helen figure out that the people that's she'd try to contact from the deserted island were trying to shoot them down and want them dead. In her mind she was panicking as she don't know what else to do except.

"Vi I want you to put up a force shield around the plane." She said pulling the plane to the other side, avoiding the missile. "What?." Violet asked as she then said "I never put up a big force field this big." Helen turn her head and yelled "Do as I say!. Breaker, breaker, breaker please hold your fire!. There's children on this plane, disengage!." Violet tried to manage to put up a big force field but can't do to the fact, she has never practiced on creating a huge force field and she too was panicking as well.

Hiro and Miguel was hearing on as they can tell that they were in some deep crap and neither of them can't do anything about it except listen. "Ohhhhh man, Aunt Helen, Vi, and Dash are in some serious trouble." said Hiro while biting down on his cheek, while Miguel was shaking his leg nervously. In about less than a minute, they heard Aunt Helen repeat the same thing to to the people that were trying to shoot them down and telling Violet to put up the shield, and then suddenly boom!. The phone on the other end hanged up letting the boys know the shocking reality.

After witnessing on what just happened. The boys can not keep the thought out of their heads as it was telling them that Aunt Helen, Violet, and Dash were dead and theirs nothing they can do. Miguel shaked his head no and not believing the evil reality that some memmembers of his family were now dead, despite tears coming down. Hiro got up and went to hugged his best friend as he too was tearing up as well. At the right moment, Wilbur and Lewis just came back down after done talking to one another as both of them stopped and see their friends crying.

"Guys why are you two crying?." asked Lewis with concern. "Yeah, you guys are crying like someone just literally died a few seconds ago." Wilbur chuckled on what he said. He stopped chuckling as he see that Hiro and Miguel wasn't fooling around when they were crying, and this was making Wilbur take it seriously. "G... Guys what happened?." He asked. "It's Vi and the others. Their...Their... ." Miguel was chocking up in pain as he can not say it to him and cried more.

"Their what?. Their what Miguel?." Wilbur asked again feeling a scary chill. Hiro hold it back the tears and cry as he said "Their dead!. Alright, Violet and the others are dead." Wilbur dropped down on his knees with a pale look on his face as he can't believe what he just heard. Violet his one only worthy girl to be the next Mrs. Robinsons and his only true love died, and theirs nothing he can do about it. Let alone can't save his cousin Dash nor Aunt Helen or Uncle Bob. "V... V... V.. Vi?. N... N... N... No, no, no it can't be. Violet!." He yelled and broke down crying hard as Lewis felt very sorry for their lost of their best friend.

For once in his life he never knew what it felt to loose someone that he cared about and found out that they just died, and based on the situation that his seeing. Lewis took a look at the almost fixed time machine and look back at them who were hugging Wilbur who was crying the most. So with that being said, Lewis pulled back up his sleeves and went to finish putting the machine back together. "Hey guys?." Lewis said getting their attention. The three trio stopped laughing and looked at Lewis who was inside the time machine pushing some buttons. "What?." they said at once.

Lewis gave them a big wide smile as he was done doing whatever he was doing on the controls. "I fixed the time machine!. Now, you guys can go back in time and prevented your friends and her family's death, and then you guys can send me back to the year 2007." He said. With quick thinking from Lewis, the boys got up and realized that he had an idea. If they go back in time and prevented Violet and the others from getting on the plane and maybe help them save Uncle Bob, then it won't be a total lost. "Lewis you're a genius!. In fact why I didn't think about it?!." Hiro said slapping his head as Miguel hopped in and offered Lewis to do a fits pump, in which Lewis happily obliged.

Wilbur smiled as he was happy that his young dad helped out by fixing the time machine. "Alright, let's ride!." He said starting up the engine. The time machine manage to lift up off the ground and begin to hover until all four heard some popping noise and then start seeing and smelling black smoke, and then boom!. The time machine hit the ground hard as it made one more pop noise and a last boom. "Great!. For once I try to do something for someone and I can't get anything right!." said a upset Lewis as he got out of the vehicle in frustration.

Disappointed they were the boys sighed as they things can't just get any worst. But sadly it just did as they heard Franny's voice from intercom. "Boys dinner is ready." She said in a mother tone. Wilbur sigh and said "Not now mom will eat later." Not taking that for answer from her son, Franny then said with warning. "If you kids don't come up stairs and at the dinner table in five minutes, I'll come down their."

"We should probably go. Before she gets here." said Lewis. Nodding back they jumped off from the time machine and headed up to join the family of the Robinsons. Meanwhile swimming in the middle of the ocean, Helen and the kids survived from being killed and after she made them stop panicking with a motherly threat, she looked up at the sky and see jet streams going forward. "Those are jet streams heading towards that direction. That's our best shot." said Helen who was determine to follow the people that tried to kill them.

"You want to follow the people that wanted to kill us?." asked Dash as he can't believe what his mom just said.

"Yes." Helen said seeing the fear in his eyes and as well in Violet.

"Do you truly want to follow them mom?. Because we're not seriously considering on going with it right?." Violet asked.

Helen smiled as she realized that neither one of them didn't have the guts to take on real danger. "All that I'm asking you two is to trust me." She said. Just after saying that she stretched herself into a boat as Dash was behind peddling while Violet was on her mother's back riding, as she wished that her friends were having the best of luck than her.

"This is just bull crap. Just plan old bull crap." She thought while pulling her hair away from her face.


	19. Chapter 19 (Busted)

Chapter 19 (Busted)

After getting the warning to come eat the boys and including Lewis went out of the garage, and then made their way to the bathroom to wash their hands and eventually made it to the dining room where every family member on Wilbur's side were all gathered together along with Hiro's big brother Tadashi.

This day was getting worst and worst for Wilbur, Hiro, and Miguel since their plan on saving their future waswasn't running smoothly like they hope. Lewis is losing his confidence mojo so fast after the time machine didn't run like it should and stayed broke, the boys can't seem to get anything going for themselves. And to make matters worse they were the only ones that know about Aunt Helen, Dash, and Violet's sudden death and they were strongly planned on keeping that information on the down low.

"What am I going to do?." Wilbur thought as Carl served spaghetti to everyone as the family begin to eat and talk amongst themselves. "My young dad can't fix the time machine if his confidence wasn't high and now my love of my life is dead. And the blame is on me." He told himself in his head while resting his chin on his fist as his other hand was tapping the fork quietly on the table. Hiro and Miguel were in their own thoughts as well as they were thinking on why nothing wasn't going their way. Both of the boys went to eating their food before anyone at the table starts to get suspicious as why they haven't touched their meal.

"I can't believe this is actually happening to us. Sure, we did a lot of things that got us into trouble but this has finally reached it limit." thought Hiro while taking another bite of his spaghetti in one big bite. "I don't even want to think how will Penny will react if I even tell her what's really going down in the past two days. Heck, I bet she will raise a fit and maybe kun fu our ass just for causing this situation." He thought as he lifted his cup so that Carl and pour some juice in it. Miguel thought to himself just right after swollen his pasta in a big gulp and reloaded his fork for another round.

"This has got to be a sign that all the things that we done over the years has finally caught up with us in a big way." Miguel thought seeing it might be the answer to their predicament. "Oh I know good and well that Momma Imelda, Poppa Hector, Momma CoCo, and the rest are rolling in their graves just by watching us destroy the future and our whole family." He thought and realize that he had a mouth full of spaghetti, and take his time to chew before getting choked. Seeing that Lewis is not back in his own time and instead his seating at the table eating with his future family, Carl who was snicky enough to motion Wilbur to go underneath the table so they can chat.

Making sure no one wasn't paying attention to him. Wilbur went underneath the table as Carl stretched his head underneath.

 **(A/N: Don't forget his a robot)** "Yeah what?." He asked his worried robotic friend. "Um, I'm sorry to stress out on the matter at hand but shouldn't

he be down in the garage fixing the time machine and saving the time stream?." Carl said looking at his friend. Wilbur then said in his relaxed attitude and not showing his worry nor stress. "Relax Carl his just having some confidence issue. Just let me handle it. Please."

"In that case should I recommend making him feel right at home?. I can give him a nice back rub or I can bake him a pie. Or maybe I can." Wilbur shoved a mini version of Carl into the big Carl's mouth to shut him up as he didn't want that. "Like I said before Carl. I'll handle it." He said ending the conversation by pulling himself out underneath the table and act casual as his mom begin talking to them after done talking to Grandpa Bud.

"So Lewis are you in one of my son's and nephew's classes?." Franny asked and got four answers from the boys.

"No." Hiro said quickly

"Yes." Miguel said making up a good answer.

"No." Lewis answered but quickly changed his answer. "I mean yes."

Wilbur see that all three quickly answered and making his mom confuse, and have to answer back to make it official. "It's yes and no mom. Lewis is an exchange student." He said with a calm smile. "In our music class." Miguel added with a light chuckle hoping that Aunt Franny won't get suspicious or ask any further. "Oh, I see well it's good to see you three made another friend." Franny said while adding some white shred cheddar cheese on her pasta.

"So Lewis where are you from?." asked Uncle Gaston while picking up his cup to drink. Then Tadashi said "Let me guess you're from Tennessee?. No, better yet you're from Miami, Florida right?." Thinking to say something quick and have a good one as Lewis said "I'm from um, C.. Canada." Then one of Wilbur's cousins Tallulah added her two cents in the conversation as she walked over to Lewis and lean down at the table smiling. "I think you mean Northern Montana. They haven't called Canada in years." Then Wilbur's grandma but in as well asking Lewis does he know any family member of theirs in that country.

"Well ma'am it is a big country." Lewis answered her. "State!." Tallulah corrected him. Things got a little too close as members of the family start seeing that Lewis looked very related to them and asked that if he could take off his hate. That got all three of the boys attention in alert as they didn't want that to happen, knowing the consequences of the out come wasn't pretty for either one of them. "No wait he can't because uh, uh." Miguel said thinking up a good excuse but can't, but luckily Wilbur had thought up of one.

"He can't because he got bad hat hair." He said but that didn't stop them from asking him, as Uncle Art said that no man is not a shame of bad hat hair up in Northern Montana. Everyone including Tadashi politely demanded Lewis to take off his hat as it made Hiro, Wilbur, and Miguel go into panic mode when Franny settled everyone down as she too wanted his hate remove. "Now everyone calm down please. Oh, Lewis, I'm so terrible sorry but the only way they can stop is give them what they want." Franny said leaning over to pull Lewis hat off his head. "But...But...But." said Lewis who can't think of another excuse as Franny insisted. "Now don't be shy Lewis. We're all family here." She said making feel comfortable as she was inches away to taking his hat off.

"Think Hiro, think of something." Hiro said in his mind. looked at Uncle Gaston who was about to eat another round of spaghetti and got a quick idea. "Here goes nothing I guess." He told himself and grab one of his meatballs in his bowl and quickly threw it at Uncle Gaston to get his attention. When he did get his attention, Hiro pointed at Franny to let him know she did it. Happy that Uncle Gaston took the bait as he knew this means war and loaded his meatball canon and fired it at his sister. Then both siblings stared having their combat food fight moment as Franny was in her karate stance and Gaston had his meatball canon, and eventually it became a win for Franny when she kun fu punched the sausage back to Gaston who shot it out of his mini canon and returned right out into his mouth, and then waved the white flag as the whole family started cheering for her.

After witnessing the weird family fight while the rest was giving Franny the praise. Lewis turn his head and asked Uncle Art. "Does this always happens during dinner?." "Usually it happens every Wednesday's when we have meat loaf day." Art answered him while taking a bite of his spaghetti. Miguel smiled and added "You should see the food fight between Aunt Franny, my mom, and the rest of our aunts. They are the queens of mortal combat food fighting." Speaking of one of Miguel's aunts meanwhile back with Helen and the kids. They were closer away to the island where the people who shot their plane down and where Bob was being held captive, as Dash was starting to get tired of paddling while Helen was starting to stretch cramp as she was still stretched into a boat.

Helen had her mind set on getting to the island as she wanted to save her husband and see what villain would have a great grudge against him. Yeah, back in the day before supers were illegal, she, her friends who she calls them her sisters, and Bob made a lot of enemies from day to night time. For the Elastic Dynamics they made an enemy group who once were solo villains but then begin to form an alliance to go against them, while Bob made an arch enemy with the french villain by the name of Bomb Voyage, who was their in same building in which was the Todayland's Bank where the man who tried to commit suicide by jumping off the the tall building. But that's when Bob jumped and prevented him from killing himself, and crashed right through the glass window where Bomb Voyage was robbing the place.

Just by remembering that day it was the exact same night when she and Bob got married, and let alone it became the birth of the issue of having supers becoming illegal as the man who her husband saved went to suing Bob aka Mr. Incredible for saving his life as he didn't want to be saved. During those dark times for supers it made Helen mad and sad to go into hiding, and blending in with the crowd as a pretended normal person. Leaving her thoughts on hold and remember about the status on Violet and Dash.

"How are you holding on honey?." She asked Dash.

"I'm doing fine mom but I just don't know if I can keep going. My legs are getting worn out." Dash answered back feeling soreness in his legs. Then she turn her head to see Violet who was still wrapped her arms around her legs and was in deep thought.

"Vi?. Is anything alright sweetie?. You haven't say anything during the start of our drive towards to our destination." Helen said worrying about her daughter.

"Hmmmm?. Oh, I'm...I'm...I'm doing fine mom, I just thinking." Violet said not looking at her mom.

Then Helen said making an attempt to know what's on Violet's mind. "Thinking about what pumpkin?. Are you thinking about Wilbur by any chance?." Violet straighten herself up from being asked by the last question as it was true but don't want to confess it in front of Dash, as he would start singing seating in the tree love song about her and Wilbur who she didn't mind hearing it as it made her smile. "You don't have to lie about it you know?." Helen thought wishing that Violet would gain some confidence and ask Wilbur out. And so she resume back to face the front and continue looking forward in a serious look as she can taste the land in her mouth.

Back to the dinning room as dinner was over. The family was about to eat their dessert as it was the classic peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Carl took out the PB and J helmet that had two tubes on each side filled up with peanut butter and jelly, and a long with a double tube that was attached with a gun dispenser on his head. "Alright everyone it's time for some good old fashion PB and J." Carl announced to the family and started pouring it on the bread until gun started to jam up, and see that the dispenser was broken. "Oh, boy this baby is jammed up good." He said trying to fix it but no luck.

"Well then it looks like it's my time to be the hero of the day." Tadashi said with a smile while getting up from his seat to go over there and fix it. With an instant idea that popped in his head seeing this was the perfect opportunity to boost Lewis's confidence. Wilbur got up from his chair and said "Actually Tadashi why don't you our guest Lewis fix it. His an inventor after all." Lewis lifted his head up when hearing his name and immediately got lifted up from his by Miguel as he whispered to him. "Don't worry you got this amigo. Just take your time and fix the the peanut butter and jelly dispenser." Seeing that Miguel had so much faith in him after he can't fix the time machine back together or get it to work, Lewis was willing to give himself another chance.

"W... W... Well yeah, I can fix it for you guys. Just hand me some tools and I'll get it up and running." He said making everyone cheer for him.

"Great idea to give Lewis that motivation boost Wilbur. Great thinking." Hiro whispered to Wilbur who had on his confident smirk.

"Well you know what can I say?. I know how to motivate people." Wilbur said receiving a elbow nuge from Hiro who too was smirking.

In a good few minutes of tinkering, Lewis was done seeing that theirs shouldn't be any issues with it and gave it to Carl. "That's should do the trick. Fire away." He told the robot as he went to turning it on and start pouring the goodness on to the bread, until suddenly the gun got jammed again but this time it exploded and spread everywhere and everyone. "Oh my god!. I'm so sorry I didn't mean for it to happen I." Before Lewis can apologize for his mistakes and instead of getting the dissapointed reaction he got the complete opposite. "You failed!. Great job kid!." said Grandpa Bud as he and everyone cheered and applied for Lewis.

Confused as to what his seeing and hearing, he looked at Wilbur as he and the boys were smiling and cheered for his mistakes. "Did I miss something?. Cause I should be getting the hate chant and instead of the opposite." He told them while scratching his head in confusion. Remembering what his father had told him long time ago that when he once was an orphan he use to get the hate chant and not get a at least a little bit of praise, due to his inventions going up in smokes and failed. "Like I told you before Lewis. We like failure because it motivates us to keep trying and not give up." Wilbur said putting his arm around his young dad.

"Really?. You guys like failure." Lewis asked everyone in the room.

"Of course kid if I motivate myself and instead of giving up, then I will never invent my meatball canon." said Uncle Gaston who was petting and loving his mini canon.

"So true. And if I had given up on my idea invention then I wouldn't be able to build my robotic personal health care companion, back at San Fransokyo Tech Community College." Tadashi said not letting go of his smile as he was right and just finished building Baymax. Hiro did a fake cough and said "Nerd school!." With that smart comment he just said cause him to get a nuggy from his older brother and made broth laugh as it was just a joke that Hiro use when Tadashi talks about his community college tech school. Laughing to see the two thirds of the Hamada siblings playing around, Franny came over to Lewis and told him the reason why they value failure and don't give up.

"Well Lewis like my husband always says Keep Moving Forward. And his right every now and then." She said as Carl advertised the Robinsons family motto with huge excitement with fireworks and pop up signs. Now after seeing how much they liked him even though he failed to fix the machine, Lewis felt like he belonged to this family even though he doesn't realised yet. When done explaining to Lewis about the never give up on your ideas or dreams, the family lifted their glasses up in the air and propose a toast to Lewis failure while Lewis said his little speech as he said if he ever had a family one day it would be the same like them, as he and everyone through their drinks at their faces.

"What does he mean by that when he said if he ever had a family?." Franny asked Wilbur as he was about to take a sip of what's left in his cup. "Oh he means by that because his an orphan." Wilbur shouldn't have said that and just liedlied to his mom but what harm can it do. Seeing that theirs nothing going wrong for the day so far the boys can chill but soon it came to an complete end when Dante who was with them eating his meal picked up a sent, and the sent that his nose picked up wasn't good and begin barking at the dinning room window.

"What's the matter boy?. Your barking like you just seen a big huge." Miguel looked at what Dante was barking and dropped his cup, as he saw what his dog was barking at.

"What's wrong with Dante now?." Hiro asked while directing his eyes at why they were looking at and drop his mouth in utter shock.

Everyone eventually looked at what's behind them and see a huge tall Tyrannosaurs Rex looking right at them with a wild and charge look. "No way!. You guys have an actually Tyrannosaurus Rex in your back yard!. You guys so totally loaded!." Lewis said stepping up close the glass as he always dreamed of seeing a prehistoric animal. Neither one of them didn't say they did because they never had a T Rex in their back yard as Wilbur told Lewis.

"Uh, Lewis we don't have a T Rex." He told him as he can't get his eyes off the massive creature.

"Not since after Jurassic World got shut down due to another accident." Hiro pointed out as he and the others wanted to have a two month vacation down at Isla Nublar island and see those extinct dinosaurs.

"What are guys talking about?. His standing right here." Lewis pointed and turn his back on it. When he did turn his back on the creature it broke right through the glass and hate Lewis hold without evening chewing. "Lewis!." said Hiro yelling at the top of his lungs but luckily the T Rex spat him out quickly as if someone told him to spit him out. Wilbur looked closely at the T Rex and see a mini version of Doris on its head and quickly figured out that the hat and the Bowler guy returned back to their time line and was after Lewis. "Leave the boy alive!. But for the other three you can eat them." said the Bowler hat guy who was talking through the T Rex by the mini hat on its head and went to target at them.

"Oh crap run!." Miguel yelled as he, Wilbur, and Hiro ran right out of the dinning room and a run for it in the back yard. The T Rex was about to go chase and eat them but then he got slam hit by Aunt Billies life size choo choo train hit him dead hard. "Come on everybody!." Franny said as she and the whole family went out to go rescue the boys. The T Rex was gaining close to Hiro, Wilbur, and Miguel but to a hold when he a rock was thrown at him. "Hey big dum lizard!. Cone get me instead!." Lewis yell getting it's attention. "Forget those kids your chasing!. Go and get that one!." Bowler guy commanded making the T Rex roar and charged at Lewis in high speed.

Neither one of the boys never thought how courageous was Lewis when he stood up against the dinosaur. To them they see he was a true example of a member of Team Future even though this was Uncle Cornelius in the year 2007 that, and this spark a fire in the three and seeing this was their fault from the beginning. "I have an idea. You and Miguel go and grab Dino breath's attention and make sure his following you." Hiro said watching his young uncle running towards the corner of the house with smart thinking since Tyrannosaurus's have small little arms. "Then what else Hiro?." Wilbur asked with hyped up energy.

Hiro looked at the mini hat on top of the dinosaurs head and then remembered about Uncle Gaston's mini meatball canon. "When you two get his attention you run out and zigzag him because it's a known fact that the T Rex can't see its prey when it's running around and not running straight. And leave the rest to me." He finished with his plan and all three went out to put it into play. Franny jumped up on one of her big bushes and jumped on top of the T Rex and blinded him by poking him in the eye. "Take that!." She said while telling Lewis to run. While holding on tight on to the big lizard, Tadashi was driving in Uncle Arts ufo pizza delivery and went to shooting the dinosaur down with uncooked pizza dough.

"I hope your hungry for some dough Dino boy." Tadarshi said as he couldn't help but grin at his smart heroic punch line. With great hit and aim the T Rex went down and covered him in huge amounts of dough as Franny jumped down in side of ufo where Tadashi let her in. "Great work Aunt Franny. You still got that hero spunk in you." He told while finding a safe spot to park. Franny hugged her big nephew and said "You got that rright Tadashi cause I was the take the risk girl in the group." Checking to see if the dinosaur was done for the count, Carl went over and poke the dough to see it was thicker. "Alright everyone I think this Dino is pizza dough." Carl said in a confident smile.

"Huh. So your plan is no go right?." Wilbur asked Hiro as all three saw Franny and Tadarshi's hero team work, and prove its success of progress.

"Give it about five seconds annnnnnd." Hiro said as what he expected was correct when the T Rex easily broke free from its doughy prison and roared in rage.

"Huh, I guess we have to do our plan then." Miguel said running at the lizard as he and Wilbur did what they planned on doing.

Both Miguel and Wilbur half way ran up to the T Rex while grabbing some rock and started throwing at it. "Hey dum dum?!. Come get us!." Miguel said throwing another rock at the Rex as Wilbur added "That's if your fat legs can make this far you pea brain!." With built up rage after getting insulted the T Rex roar and went after them. Hiro on the other hand ran back inside of the dinning room and grab the meatball canon and stuffed with a meatball, and quickly run back as Lewis catch up with him. "What's the plan Hiro?." He asked him. Hiro pointed at the object on its head and realize that he wasn't close enough to get a good fire at the mini hat.

"Ah, I see then that case fire away." said Lewis.

"I can't because I'm not close enough. Unless." Hiro said and pulled out a ranch from his pocket and start adjusting the range distance in the canon. Wilbur and Miguel were zigzagging the hound out of T Rex as it can choose which one to kill as his eye vision wasn't focus at all. "Any time Hiro." said Wilbur and accidently stepped on Miguel's shoes. "Hey watch where you're stepping on. I just had my shoes shine." Miguel said cleaning the smug off his top of his shoes while still running in zigzag. With final adjustments to the canon's firing distance, Hiro dropped the ranch from his hand. Then aimed perfectly at the T Rex head and fired it straight at the hat.

With great shooting he knocked the hat clean off of his head as the T Rex completely dropped down on the ground. Wilbur and Miguel stopped running and see that the dinosaur was free from the control of the Bowler hat guy, and was back to being a plan old dum prehistoric lizard. "I.. I... I... It's about time Hiro. I thought we have to keep zigzagging dum dum Dino here until we bust our lungs." said Miguel catching his breath as Wilbur did the same. Joining the whole family after catching their breaths the three members of Team Future and Lewis were congratulating one another for a great team effort, as Franny run up to hug and kiss her son and nephews. "Oh, thank God in heaven you three are alright." She said making the three blush in embarrassment.

"Ah come on Aunt Franny stop hugging and crying over us already." Hiro said who couldn't help but laugh a little as he love Aunt Franny for being a great aunt.

"Yeah mom stop we are okay." said Wilbur rubbing his cheek where the kiss was off.

Then Lewis without thinking said "It was totally fun mom!." This stopped Franny from kissing and hugging Miguel after hearing Lewis calling her his mother. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to say." Lewis getting ready to apologize but Franny smiled and said "That's alright Lewis. You don't have to apologise to me." At that moment seeing how much Wilbur, Hiro, and Miguel's family were the most kindest people that he ever met and the proved to him when they put their lives on the line for them. Meanwhile, Helen and the kids made it to the island as it was now night time. They made it on to shore as Helen stretched back into her normal form as she, Violet, and Dash crawled to the sandy beach and rested a little bit.

Helen was proud of Dash for having enough energy and strength to push his limits and got them here. "Great job my little speedster. You did real good pumpkin." She told him with a motherly smile on her face. Dash smiled right back to his mom as he said while controlling his breathing. "T... T... Thanks mom. I thought I would never make it to reach this point." Violet who manage to squeeze her wet hair out and finally made up her mind and put her face back away from her face, since she's been giving that advice from her mom, aunts, grandmas, and including Momma Imelda. "Better late than never I guess." She said getting up off the wet sand.

Helen founded a surprising cleaned cave for them to take shelter as she gathered up some sticks and make a fire as the temperature on the island was kinda cold. When getting the fire going nicely she digged in her gym bag and pull out some energy and granola bars and gave it to them to eat, while also taking out her mask and put it on her face. "Here you two put these on this will help protect your identities." She told them as Dash and Violet grabbed theirs, while Helen begin to explain the situation that they are in and have to break the promise that they made in which was using their super powers.

Back at the back yard, Carl walked over to the boys and whisper to them. "OK you three I think it's high time for you kids to take Lewis back home and fix our time. I don't want to sound like a worry wart but hey." He said. Rolling his eyes to hear Carl say that, Wilbur nudge him in his tin can stomach and said "Oh Carl you worry too much dude." "Yeah, and from what I see is that we're making great progress." said Miguel while patting Dante on his back.

Hiro who was seeing that it was getting dark and they were jacking off on the assignment at hand. He walked up to his family and said "Alright everyone I know we had one crazy day today, and we got something to talk about tomorrow morning. And so why don't you guys hit the hay while we take Lewis back home." Lewis was shock to hear as he knew he had to go but Franny on the other hand was trying to avoid that. "Go?. Um, why don't Lewis spend the night with us and then he can go home." She suggested.

"No mom he has to go home." Wilbur said as he and the boys including Lewis walked away.

"Well um, if you every want to come over just come over." said Franny in a sad disappointed voice.

Lewis stopped walking and turn around to face Franny with a wanted look on his face.

"W... W... What?." He asked her in shock of surprise.

Franny smiled at him as she said "Lewis to be honest with you we enjoyed having you around here with us." Tadashi nodded in agreement as he said "It's true Lewis we really liked you a lot and it would be nice for you to visit us every now and then." Not seeing where this was going as Hiro then said "No Tadashi he can't come visit. He has to go." Franny shook her head in refusal as she didn't want Lewis to leave at all. "No. He doesn't have to visit nor leave." She said making all three of the boys stop as a shock of thought hit their mind when she said those words to Lewis.

"A... A... A... Are you trying to say that you want to a... a... adopt me?." Lewis asked her feeling his heart racing.

Franny kept her smile and said "That's what I'm trying to say. So what do say Lewis?. Do you want to be in the combine family of the Robinson, Hamda, Forrester, Parr, and the Rivera's?." Wilbur, Hiro, and Miguel hopped that Lewis would turn down Franny's offer and go back to his time. But unfortunately it didn't go they way they wanted as Lewis said yes to Franny and the whole family and making them cheer for joy.

"This is going to hurt me more than its going to hurt him." Miguel said and quickly knocked Lewis hat off his head and show his familiar hair. Everyone gasped in shock to finally realize that Lewis was actually from the past and not from the present in which they were in now. "OK so what I'm from the year 2007. I still can be with you guys right?." Lewis asked them hoping they would say yes. The whole family were disappointed to learn the truth about Lewis and it hurts them to reject him. "L... L... L... Lewis, I... I... I'm sorry but you have to go back to your own time." Franny said making it easy for herself to say it to him.

"B... B... But you said that." Lewis said but then Franny said "I know what I said!." At the same time and moment, Helen said the exact same thing when she told Violet and Dash about using their super powers. "Okay well then since we got this out of the way. Then let's uh, get you home." Hiro insisted as he prayed nothing goes crazy any more. Lewis look at Hiro and the others and realize that this was the right move but first, he remembered the deal that they made. "Okay you guys, you can take me back home as soon as you guys can take me back to see my mom. That's the deal when I agreed to fix the time machine." Lewis said surprising the rest of the ffamily.

"You three told him that?!." Franny yelled knowing good and well that would definitely destroy the space time continuum.

"What are knuckle heads thinking?!. Did you three seriously agreed to take him to see his mom?!." Tadashi yelled as he too know the consequences of messing with time itself.

Quickly without having any second thoughts. The boys automatically told the truth as they know that Tadashi wasn't the kind of guy to be getting him mad. "What no we just said that so he can fix the time machine." Wilbur began as Miguel spoke up second. "I wasn't there when Hiro and Wilbur made that deal with Lewis." Then finally Hiro said "We just trying to get the second time machine from some guy who stole it and also this guy is responsible for bringing out prehistoric lizard friend over here." The family looked at the T Rex as he was acting like a dog as he and Dante was sniffing each others butts.

"You guys lied to me?." Lewis asked them as he got their attention and now feeling betrayed and felt used.

Wilbur was the one to speak to Lewis as he can't come up an excuse to explain to him but can't. "Lewis, I." Not able to keep his angry in check, Lewis said "You guys lied to me!. I thought you guys were my friends?!." Without letting him say anything he took off, leaving everyone behind him and never wanted to see either one of them. "Lewis wait come back!." Hiro said telling him to not leave but failed.

Franny had her arms crossed while having a huge anger look as she and everyone was given the boys the disappointment look. "You boys are grounded until the day you die." She told them as Tadashi added "And wait until I tell Aunt Cass and Aunt Luisa about this. They are going to kill the three of you." Then after telling them the heads up they all headed back inside the house and let the boys absorb what just happened. Without knowing what to do next they just sat down on the nice cut grass and reflect the day.

They looked up at the stars as it was twinkling in the sky like shiny diamonds and discuss amongst themselves about the situation and how badly they fail to handle it. "Guys?." Miguel said getting his friends attention. "Yeah?." they both said together.

"We're suck at being heroes as of the result of today." He said telling it how it is.

"You can say that again Miguel. Cause without the other members of our team we suck." said Hiro who was referring to the girls.

"Without Vi or Penny we can't get anything right. And frankly, I don't know if we should go any further in completing this mission." Wilbur said giving up on himself but can't give up on helping his dad.

Not wanting to waste much time figuring that the Bowler hat guy must be somewhere near and they have to find Lewis before its too late. "Where do you think Lewis well, I mean Uncle Cornelius be when he gets upset?." Miguel asked as he got up off the ground as they headed the other way where Lewis went. "If my calculations are correct he should be at his old abandon orphanage or that bum and the hat got him." Hiro said dead on right on the second calculation. When walked around to where Lewis was was in the second time machine with the Bowler hat guy as he snickered evily at the three and flew off. "Damn it." said all three and started running as they figure he might be taking him to the super old abandon orphanage.

In record time they reached the old orphanage and quietly braking the boarded up door down and quietly entered in. They walked up to the steps and start hearing Lewis talking to the Bowler hat guy and reached to the door where they were in. Miguel stepped back and getting ready to brake the fragile door down, but Hiro stopped him by holding his hand out. "Not yet. We need to hear what they are saying." Wilbur whispered as he lean his ear up against the door. Hiro and Miguel put their ears on the door to hear the conversation. Inside the old worn down room fixing his memory scanner that the Bowler hat guy have brought and asked him to fix it for him.

After putting the parts back together to the memory scanner Lewis show him how it works as it was very simple, in which made the older man upset about it like a little child. "Okay, I helped you fix the memory scanner so now you can keep your end of the deal. And that's letting me see my mom." said Lewis as he hope this guy will keep his part. The grown man who look like his not that bright in the head as he said "Why certainly Lewis. Doris?." The Hat who was waiting for the cue as she tied Lewis up in the chair with no problem.

"Hey what's the big idea?!. Why are you even doing this?. I never done anything to you." Lewis pointed out but quickly his going to learn.

"Haha, oh, you don't know who I am do you?. Well then let me put the light on this subject." He said pulling the light switch on revealing the room that was very familiar to Lewis.

Lewis look at the room seeing it in great detail and said "Wait. This...This is my room." Bowler hat guy grinned evilly as he said "Don't you mean our room?." With that hint giving out he took off his ragged clothes off and revealed his worn out uncleaned baseball uniform, that he had grew out of it over the years. "Yes!. It is I!. Goob your old friend and roommate!." He said as it was something great. Outside of the door the boys looked at each other and said together after learning who the guy was that stolen the time machine.

"Dang!." they said as they would never thought that Uncle Cornelius old orphan roommate would be the one to have a grudge against him. "And here I thought that Uncle Cornelius only enemy is the business rivalry between his and the others." said Hiro while leaning his ear back in to listen more and so did the others. After hearing the background story about how Goob miss the important catch of his life when he was little at his baseball game but miss it due to falling asleep. Then Goob started explaining how Lewis was responsible for his down fall for losing his game and lost his chances of getting adopted, and then begin talking about Doris and how they explained their common grudge and how they stole the time machine.

"Crap no wonder how they know the garage was not lock." Miguel pointed out as they heard Lewis talk. "Goob this is not my fault that you wound up like that. You never let go of the past and just k... k... keep moving forward." Lewis explain it to Goob and realize what he said on the last part about moving forward. Sadly not accepting the talk of what his old friend just said and just stay with his plan, and that was destroying his future. Opportunity on their door step as this was the exact perfect moment for rescuing Lewis, the boys broke down on a three count and break in.

Before even letting Goob or Doris to react. Wilbur drop kicked Goob and send through the wall and went right through it. After untying Lewis and getting the memory scanner off the table they high tale it out of their and run down the steps and put some speed into their running. "Thanks for rescuing me you guys and why the hell you guys let the garage door unlock?." Lewis asked. "As the boy who lives there. Wilbur?." said Miguel while running the fastest. Wilbur then said "Uh, well things happen for a reason right?." Hearing that garbage just made Lewis slapped him cross the head as it made Hiro laugh at his misfortune.

With great timing on getting back to the house seeing it was just a few inches away. The boys couldn't be happier to see the house in their sight. "I think it's safe to say that we did a great job of saving the future." said Hiro with full confidence. "You can say that again amigo." said Lewis who can't help but feel happy to have friends and saving his future. When almost close to the garage all of a sudden something sharp cut Miguel deep on his ankle, and cause him to hit the ground hard screaming in pain.

"Miguel!." Wilbur said as he and the others stopped and see the bleeding wound coloring his white socks. "My ankle!. Something sharp cut my ankle!." Miguel holler in pain as Hiro quickly took off Miguel's shoe and sock and use his sock to wrap the wound tight. But this was a stop to getting to where they need to go as this was the cause of Doris as she quickly grabbed the memory scanner that Lewis dropped, and easily put it inside of the time machine where Goob was and landed on top of his head. "Haha!. I like I told you kids before. Enjoy your future while you still can!. Next stop destiny in the year 2007!." Goob said as he flew out and activate the time machine and vanish without a trace.

When leaving in a quick flash suddenly the skies started to get crazy windy as the clouds were pure glowing green. "Oh, my god. We failed and we can't fix it." said Hiro knowing that in truth. "No. We can that's you Lewis." Wilbur said Lewis as he didn't agree with it.

"N... N...No, I can't do it Wilbur. We can call your dad. He might know what to do." Lewis said but wanting to go with it.

Miguel manage to get up with the help from Hiro as he had his injured ankle off the ground and looked at Lewis with sadness. "Lewis. We don't need to call Wilbur's dad because my uncle is you." He said making Lewis blown in disbelief. "It's true Lewis you're our uncle. We tried to do it our way but we failed and so you have to save your future and our family." Hiro said having a tear running down his face as this was the sign of fear and scared on what's about to happen next. Lewis couldn't believe that he was Wilbur's dad and uncle to Hiro and Miguel. He actually has a family of his own and now he felt that he must do something before time itself is gone.

What scared Lewis the most was that Wilbur, Hiro, and Miguel was starting to turn into dust indicating that they were getting erase as the boys were panicking like cry babies. "Lewis?!." Wilbur yelled as he was completely turned into sand particles and went straight into the green clouds. "Uncle Cornelius!." said both Hiro and Miguel and they too joined the same fate as Wilbur as they were up into the green storm, and living poor Lewis by himself.

Back on the island after escaping another near death experience as the cave had turned out to be a open vent to let out the hot flames from a rocket that was recently got shot out from the building where Helen went in undetected to find and rescue Bob. Both Violet and Dash were sleeping outside on the ground as Dash was knocked out while Violet was walking up to the shore line of the beach and saw the the huge green thunder storm.

In her mind she knew that something went wrong but for some odd reason she can't remember who did it. In fact she can't remember about having any friends nor having any more family members besides her mom, dad, Dash, and Jack Jack. "Wait I think I remember about a boy. A boy that I had a crazy crush on since second grade." Violet said but can't remember his name and can't remember weather if this was real or just a fancy dream. "N... No, that can't be it. Is it?." She said holding herself and feeling scared and alone as she don't remember of having friends or family members besides her own. She took one last glance at the green sky as it then turned back to normal and then returned back to where her little brother was and rest as she felt she's going to need all the strength she needs tomorrow morning.

Back at Todayland Studios in her trailer laying down on her couch. Penny was looking at a huge picture frame of her and the whole family who was celebrating Tadashi's high school graduation party. She smiled on that memory as it was one of those days when the family had no problem or worry as it was considered a great day. "I can't wait to film my last episode so I can quit my acting career and end my contract." Penny said looking at Hiro on the picture as he had his arm wrapped around her neck as they were very close to one another.

"I love you Hiro Hamada." She said and place a kiss on the picture.

But then suddenly Hiro and the others disappear from instincts except herself and her mom. This confused Penny as she could have sworn that there was more people in the photo instead of them. "W... W... W... What happened to H... H... H...what's his name again?." Penny said completely forgetting the name of the boy who she fall in love with and let alone the other people as she can't even remember their names nor can't remember if they exist or not. She was known to never forget people's name or forget her family but, the only family she knows is her mom and that's it.

"What the hell is going here?." Penny said as she was now confused as ever.


	20. Chapter 20 (Incredible part 1)

Chapter 20 (Incredible part 1)

After the green thunderstorm ended and was replaced by a greyish clouds thunderstorm, and after witnessing the erasing of his friends in front of his own eyes. Lewis was alone and now it looks like it was up to him to fix whatever his old future former roommate and his future invention have done to Todayland.

He turn around as he saw the house that he and the others were planning on going to, and decided to head over there and find whoever to help him. "I can't believe that all of this is caused by me." Lewis thought to himself as he slowly walked towards the building. "If I just realize that keeping Goob up all night and every night on putting my memory scanner would drive him to where he is then, I should have worked on it doing school or even doing the day." He thought as he reached the door to the garage. He slowly opened the door and stepped in seeing the whole room was cold and damp as he shut the door behind him, and slowly explore around his surroundings to see if anything changed.

Lewis looked at the time machine that he tried putting together but failed and seeing it was still existed. Then a light popped up behind him as it made him turn around and see it was his memory scanner that was old and barely running as it picture up a memory from somebody who he doesn't know, and walked closer to see what's on the screen. The memory scanner showed Goob presenting his idea to the corporate tech company as they were astonished on it works, especially the head owner of the company.

 **Memory Scanner** **Transmission**

"Please tell us sir, do you have any ideas that you feel free to show us?". the corporate owner asked Goob as he was showing great interest.

Goob smiled as he presented Doris in front of them and gave her the man the introduction. "I present to you gentleman the next big thing. Doris the help hat. She can help you in your everyday need such as dental hygiene and many more." He said. On the next scene it showed Goob signing the contract deal to get Doris padded products of herself and it didn't take long for it to happen.

What shocked Lewis the most was that Goobs so called friend double crossed him as she programmed her copies of herself to attack and brain control all the people that they can get their hands on. On the screen it showed Todayland in chaos as people were running around screaming and trying to get the hats off their heads as the others, and including the supers who had the hats on were controlled and became slaves to Doriss will.

The old Goob looked around and see what he has done as he didn't want to hurt innocent people and turned around to talk to Doris as it was her memories being played. "Doris this is not we planned." Goob began with a sad mix of guilt and shame. "This is not what I wanted. Oh, I wish that I have never stolen my friends idea and future away from him." Suddenly a group of hat's came out of nowhere and attacked Goob as he screamed in fear and regret.

 **End of Memory Transmission**

"Goob!." Lewis yelled after seeing what Doris did to the person that he called his brother as the screen started fuzzing and cut off. When that happened he saw Doris crawling up on top of the screen as she had her evil red eye on its creater while laughing evilly. "N...N... N... No, No!." that's all Lewis can say while backing away and now feeling scared as he saw his future family coming out from the dark wearing the hats that was on their heads covering their eyes, and walking like zombies as Doris commanded them to get Lewis. "Sorry Lewis." Franny said getting close to Lewis. "But this future belongs to our overlord ruler." She said getting ready to grab him but Lewis reacted fast as he pushed her back and ran to the time machine and quickly shut the glass door down as the Robinsons ran up and started jumping on top of the machine, and try to break in and grab Lewis as he had no choice but to retry on fixing the time machine.

At Todayland Studios after suddenly not remembering weather she had more family members besides her mom and did she have any friends. Penny put on her bedroom slippers on as she needed fresh air hoping that having fresh oxygen would do the trick to freshen up her brain cells, and maybe aid her to regain her memories that somehow slipped away. She stepped out to see that everything was too quite for her liking and had the courage to stepped out of her trailer, and walked out of the stage and rehearsal building. She then made it outside and see the clouds were jumpy and noisy from the thunder and remember that the news didn't say anything about rain shower but, she ignored it and focused on what she planned on doing.

Penny closed her eyes and breathed in feeling the nice cool breeze coming through, and decided to do a little five minute inhale and exhale exercise. The fresh air was nice as her brain was feeling lively and relax but, it didn't help her situation that she was facing. She opened her eyes while having a pouted disappointed look not getting the results that she wanted. "That trick didn't do crap at all for me." Penny talked to herself while kicking a small rock that was near. "Why can't I remember anything about having more family members and have any friends at all?." She asked herself frustrated and wanted to know why and how to fix the issue.

Not knowing what steps to take to resolve the conflict she looked up at the sky to put her mind at ease, and stay looking up there for at least a few minutes and then head back to her trailer and sleep knowing tomorrow is her big episode filming. Suddenly a huge noise was heard near and snapped out Penny's train of thought as it spooked her. Wondering on what caused the noise she took it upon herself to investigate the ruckus and walked straight to the other side of the building with precaution. When making to where the noise was at and see some trash cans being knocked over and assuming it must have been a raccoon or possum scavenging for food, and seeing this was nothing to worry she turned around and head back.

The noise was heard once again as Penny stopped and quickly look back and see someone in the dark corner, as the thing was responsible for the ruckus was not an animal but a security guard that works here had his back turn from her and was leaning forward. "Ah, hello?. A... A... Are you okay?." Penny asked the man as she received no response from him. "Sir, is everything alright?. D... D... Do you know what's going on around here?." She asked while taking slow steps towards him. The security guard slowly turned around to face her as he revealed the bowler hat on his head making Penny stop in her tracks.

Penny examine the guy as she see the hat was covering half of his head as his eyes were covered up. With a warning feeling growing in her stomach and hearing her conscious say to run. "Um, sir, I see that you are busy so I'll just walk away and mind my own business." She told him and make an attempt to head out. But then she was grabbed by the arms by the security guard with a strong squeeze. "Hey!. Let go of me!." Penny said struggling to get loose but the guard had a good grip on her. Not wanting to hurt the guy but in this predicament she needed to escape from her capture, Penny stumped on his foot making him let go of her and receive a kick on the side of his neck and got a knockout from a soon to be former young Hollywood actress.

"Phew, that was close to getting hurt or something." said Penny as she looked at the unconscious man. What shocked her next was the hat that was on his head came off as it had sharp four metal tentacles and showed its red eye indicating its anger at Penny. "What the F. " before Penny can swear the hat squealed making her cover her ears as it was loud and painful. With that sequeal so loud and ear hurting she stepped away from the hat, and made it back to her building but then see what the hat was squealing for as it was calling for reinforcement.

Coming from each corner were people having hats on their heads just like the security guard were speed running right at her in full force. "Ah man, something told me to stay in my trailer." Penny told herself as she was inches away from getting grab from her attackers. The next thing she did was kicking each person that was near and flipped one of them on their backs, and then slid under one of them and ran to her trailer. She was then stopped by them who somehow ran pass her as they were blocking her but, that didn't stop her as she kelp running and jumped over all three in a black flip.

Reaching her mini makeshift home she closed the door and lock it, and lean back to door to barricade her door. "What on earth is going here?!. Why the heck these people have bowler hats on their heads?!. And how is a robotic bowler hat taking control over the minds of everyone?!." Penny said asking herself these questions but don't have the answers to either one of them. The door that she was barricading was being punched constantly by the people outside creating dents on the door while the others punched her glass window out and try to get in but, luckily for Penny her window was small that only an infant can get in and out. "Is everyone in the world gone lococ and chaotic?!." She asked still defending her door with strength.

On the island away from what's going on and happening in both Todayland and the world, the two sleeping young supers were dreaming silently without worry as one sibling was dreaming about a beautiful Latina girl that he has a strong crush on for a long time. Dash was dreaming that he and the Latina girl were making out right after telling their love for one another, and the boy felt like he was in paradise with his girlfriend. He images her with a pony tail with a red hair band headband, wearing pink glasses on her face, and along having a pretty mexican white girl shirt that had different colors of flowers on it and had on long blue jeans.

"Mmmmmmm, girl you taste like sweet cherrys." said Dash in his sleep even though he can't for some weird reason remember her face or name but, he didn't care because his getting the best kiss of his life. He was snuggling up to her all nice and cozy and took a good sniff of her hair was it smelled sweet. When done dreaming of his crush and open his eyes as the sun was shining on him to wake up, he looked down and realized that he was snuggling up to Violet and quickly got off of her. "Ew, ew, ew, ew gross. Ooooooooo, disgusting." Dash said shaking off the weird vibe. The girl that he dreamt about felt also real to him but then it was fantasy or maybe it wasn't either way, he can't remember her face nor her name in which that was considered the most weirdest thing that you can ever experience.

Dash took a moment to put the mystery girl that he dreamed on hold and look at the beauty of the jungle that surrounded them. He could hear the birds chirping a delightful music as he look around to see the birds flying pass and made him smile. "Identify yourself." said someone as it got Dashs attention. The one that was talking to him was a blue jay that was seating on a branch looking at him as it repeated itself. "Please identify yourself." it said waiting for a response. "Cool. You don't see that back home." Dash commented and went over to wake up Violet. Violet was having the same problem that Dash was dealing with as she dreamed of a boy that she fall in love with but can't remember his name or face. As of right now she can't tell if the boy exist or not but deep down she knows that his real, but then her mind was saying no. "Vi?. Vi wake up." Dash said shaking his older sister up and was successful. "Huh?. D... D...D...Dash?. What's up and please tell me it's important." She told him while rubbing the sleep off her eyes as she had her mask on and so did Dash.

"Violet you have got to come and see this bird." Dash told her a little excited about it as he pulled her off the ground.

"Daaaaaaassssssshhhhhhhh it's too early in the morning. Can it wait?." Violet asked as she wasn't a morning person but Dash insisted and pulled her to where he saw the bird.

When pulled up to where Dash wanted her to see the blue jay perched on the branch as Violet begin to feel alert after the bird asked for her identification. "See?. You never see a blue jay speak english back home in Todayland huh?." asked Dash having a toothy grin. "Voice key incorrect. Voice key incorrect." the blue jay said sounding like a broken record. Immediately after having her suspicion about the bird, Violet didn't like where this was going as she looked at the bird and noticed that this bird was electronic, and knowing form watching a bird documentary that only parrots and corvids can talk. To her surprise the blue jay lean forward with its wings lifted up as it squawked a high volume alarm alert making both siblings covered their ears in pain.

"We need to run!." said Violet looking at Dash.

"Run where?!." asked Dash making sure she hears him.

Then Violet said leading the run away from the blue jay. "Away from here!." And so they ran as fast as their legs can carry them while the blue jay was flying above them as it was video recording them to head quarters as the guards see they had intruders on the island, and quickly went to handle the issue before their boss ask what's going on. As they were heading there way to take on the sibling duo meanwhile in the other level room, Bob who was locked up in some electrical straints as he was hold it down on both hands and feet and had his head down in sadness and anger. The reason for this was that he witnessed his family's death on the radio when his former fan and wanna be superhero sidekick, and now his officially arch enemy Buddy who now calls himself Syndrome.

For an evil villain he went very low after calling an air strike to go and shoot down the plane that his family was in. Bob begged him to stop but Syndrome said too late and then added fifteen years too late, as he was referring to when he was a kid as he wanted to help but back in the day Bob consider being a solo super. Soon after hearing the plane being blown up and get mocked by him saying that he did refer to work alone, and in which sparked a fire in Bob as he too got even by trying to grab hold of him but instead his lovely assistant and second in command pushed him away, and took the pain of strength from Mr. Incredible.

He demanded to be released or he threatened crush her like a toothpick hoping that Syndrome would do what was demanded but, instead he tried him and made a deadly gamble in which he won as Bob let her go and had nothing to lose anymore. Having his own thoughts to himself and while putting the blame on himself for having his family killed, the doors to the room that he was in was heard being slided open and then hear a familiar person in heels walking up and went to the controls to turn off the electric cell as Bob was set free.

The women that was responsible was the one who talked him into coming here as she felt guilty for having his family killed that, and she was fed up working for a person that gamble her life. Mirage quickly walked up to Mr. Incredible who was still on the ground catching his strength and tell him to get up. "There isn't much time." Mirage told him. Not excepting what came next as she was grabbed by the neck and got lifted up off her feet by Mr. Incredible one hand. "Actually there is no time at all." He said looking straight at her with anger in his eyes as he did had nothing to lose anymore but then on the other hand he can't remember any other family he had or friends that he call them his brothers. Knowing him he never forget something like family but strangely enough he can't remember anyone he knows except his.

"M... M...M... Mr. I... I... Incredible please let me explain." Mirage said loosing oxygen.

"Why listen to you?. I lost everything that I cared about and it's all because of you." Bob said putting pressure on the squeeze to Mirages neck. "Why are you still here?. Why are you hitting so low at my weakest?. Not satisfied at your progress?." He asked her and loosen his grip on her neck so he can hear what she has to say. Mirage knew that she had it coming and didn't deserve to have mercy but she can redeem herself and it starts today. "Y... Y... Y... Your family s...s...survived the plane crash. T... T... T... They're here. On the island!." Mirage said getting that last sentence out before blacking out. After hearing the news from her he automatically dropped her down as she went to catch her breath as Bob quickly felt good and happy.

Not knowing how to thank her for not only releasing him but also telling him that his family was alive and on the island. He picked her up and gave her a nice warm hug to show thanks. "Thank you." Bob said holding her tight. Mirage was enjoying the the nice warm hug and smiled as she lay her head down, and feeling redemption flowing through her body and hope this will never end. But it had to end when open her eyes and see Helen aka Elastigirl standing at the entrance with her mouth hanging down in utter shock. Bob turned around and saw his wife in her super suite with smile on his while put Mirage down as she straighten up clothes and put on a pleasant friendly smile.

"Hello you must Mrs. Incredible. My name is M." Helen stretch punched Mirage like a dude making her hit the floor as she tried to shake her hand since she can stretch over there. Then Bob yelled at Helen as he grabbed her fist. "What are you doing?. She was trying to rescue me." He said making sure he didn't loose his grip on her hand. "Rescue?!. That's what I was doing you hitting on the down low cheater!." Helen said upset as she was a little hurt to see her husband hugging another women. Bob sees she was looking at it the wrong way as he pulled her up to him by using her stretched arm like a rope while Helen was trying to pull back but fail, and while swearing at him for he his done to her and the family again.

Bob kissed her on the lips after pulling her close to him and kissed her with love and passion that he has for her, and Helen can't resist but to kiss back. Then when done pulling each other from their kiss and happy to be reunited with his wife, Bob wrapped his arms around her waist and said "Why would I ever cheat on the women that I fell in love with since first eye sight?." Helen arched an eyebrow from hearing that and said "Oh, so now you're referring to me?." Bob looked around and noticed that Dash and Violet wasn't with her. "Hey we're the kids?."

"Your kids triggered the alarm and now they are in danger." said Mirage getting up after getting laid out cold for a few seconds.

"Oh, great now our kids are in danger!." Helen said now frustrated. With no time to waste the two headed out to go and save their kids from sudden danger. While running through the hallways and reaching outside, Helen had something on her mind and wanted to make sure she wasn't the only person who was thinking the same way. "Bob?. Do you by any chance remember anything about having more family members besides us or anything?." Helen asked while pushing overgrown vines out of their way. Bob was about to ask that same to make sure that he wasn't the only one. "N.. No that I recall Helen. Last night and today is getting weirder than usual." Bob answered.

On the other side of the jungle getting away from danger the Parr siblings were met with Syndromes henchmen's who had their guns and flying blade saucer locked and loaded. Violet and Dash stopped dead seeing they were surrounded with no way on getting out of their situation except. At that moment Violet remember what her mom have told them last night about using their powers and use it as their advantage. "Dash remember what mom said." She told him seeing the people looking at them and can't decide weather to shoot to kill or just arrest them. "Remember what?." Dash asked not knowing what to do or know what Violet was talking about.

"Dash run!. Run like you never run before!." Violet yelled at him reminding him what she meant.

"Oh!. Right!. Here we go!." said Dash kicking it in high speed and ran right through them with quickness.

"Hey wait a minute!. They're supers!. You five go after speed boy while the rest of you will get the." said one of the henchmens that was given the orders and see that Violet vanished into thin air and assumed she can go invisible. "After her now!." He told them and went to chasing after the young super. And speaking of young, Lewis was still fixing the damaged time machine while his mind controlled future family was still making an attempt to brake in. "Just one more tinkering right annnnnd done!." said Lewis seating on the seat and fired up the engine. And thankfully the time machine was fully operational and quickly went forward to get them off of the vehicle, and fly off the ground and busted through the glass that was on the ceiling and flew right out of garage.

"Great!. Now next stop is going back to where Goob presented my tech." said Lewis as he typed the numbers and looked up and quickly moved out of the way. What came after him were thousands of Doris's hats were doing whatever it takes to bring him down. Even if it means damaging the time machine. "Damn I wish I haven't invented that hat. It's just too smart for its own good." Lewis said pushing down the peddle to go faster as the hats were flying right on his tail. Lewis flown right over to the town and see it was turned into a major hat factory production seeing a huge truck load of hats being made, and seeing the citizens work like slaves and doing hard heavy man labor.

Lewis saw what Doris have done to his home and the people as he felt rage build up inside and got motivated to put a stop to her evil plan. "Okay now it's time to get out and stop...what is that?!." In front of him was a giant sized Doris as she was about to knock him down with her sharp metal tentacle but moved out of the way, and then flew up away from getting touch. "I am so not going to invent that thing." Lewis said looking at the time dial as it was a little bit fuzzy and gave it a slight punch to straighten it out and it did and fired away seeing big Doris running at him. "Goodbye Doris and hello 2007." He told her and instantly zoomed right out of the chaotic time line.

With full speed ahead in the time zone he made it back to the year 2007 and literary was sent to the corporate building where Goob was signing the contract, and made a great gran entrance making everyone in their stun and shock. Hovering over them and lifted up the glass so he can speak to his old roommate. "Goob don't sign that contract!. You're making a huge mistake!." Lewis told him in concern. Goob still refusing to listen and pointed at him. "We're doing this so we can destroy your future Lewis!. You're already did it to me!." He said taking it to heart.

Lewis know about the last part Goob said about destroying his future but he told himself he'll will fix that problem. "Goob I'm asking you as my best friend and little brother to just hear me out." Lewis said making Goob listening to what he has to say even though he doesn't want to. "Goob if you sign that contract it will the end of humanity and the world itself. Doris is just using you so she can control and enslave innocent people to do her bidding." Lewis said giving him the truth. Goob dropped his anger towards his friend and replace it with utter shock. "N... N... N... No it can't be." said Goob stepping back while Doris was looking at Lewis in red hatred because that was the plan the entire time.

"It's true Goob, I saw what she's going to do when you manufacture her. She's going to hurt innocent people." Lewis told him. Not knowing for him to lie, Goob looked at Doris who was still had her eye on Lewis. "Doris is this true?." He asked her not wanting to believe it. With no answer she used her mechanical tentacle hand pushed him out of the way and then turn her attention at Lewis, and pulled out both of her tentacle hands and transform them into spining fan blades as she got closer to her maker. Not at all afraid of his creation after the destruction that she cause he looked dead in her face and said with a stern look. "I will never going to invent you. And that's a guarantee." With those exact words all of a sudden, Doriss blades began to rust and then ashed away and so did the rest of her and disappeared in a trace of blue light and ashed away.

Finally putting an end to the evil bowler hat he smiled and extended his hand out to his best friend. "Come on Goob there's something that I want you to see." He told him since now there's nothing else to do and hopped in. Lewis closed the glass down and set the dial back to 2037 and transport back. Back on the island still getting the chase of a lifetime while making an attempt to shake them off, Dash was running in full energy with no idea where to go as this was a big volcano island jungle. He jumped over huge tree roots and then met a swarm of flies that collided with him like a car driving on the highway, and stop running to get the bugs out of his mouth and teeth.

"Ew!. Ah that taste is going to stay in my mouth for a while." said Dash wiping his tongue off with his hand and even try spiting the taste out. Regretting to stop to take a small break, the suited guys found him and charged right at Dash. "Crap!." that's what Dash said running out in a flash. He ran all the way out of the jungle and started running on water as he thought he was going to drown but didn't making him chuckle. What happened next was he ran up the huge rock and jumped off, and landed in the saucer with the guy and quick boxing with him like he was Rocky Balboa. But eventually he got cocky when his missed the punch and got punched out by the guy as he too got cocky and didn't pay attention to where his saucer was taking him, as wound up getting killed by colliding with a rock wall. Dash on the hand fell off and sent right back into the jungle as he slid down by a long vine and hit the ground safely.

"I can't believe it, I'm alive. Wooooooooo hooooo!." Dash cheer and letting the people on the ground see he was there. "Uh oh." He said running away. As for Violet she was doing good for herself so far as her invisibility did had its advantages. She sneaked up to one of the people that were hunting them and hit him with a huge branch that she said had in her hand and turn visible. The guy that she hit responded back by kicking her off of her feet and grab his gun to fire at her but, in a nick of time Violet turned invisible and jumped in the small pond while holding her breath. "Oh, God please let him move on. Oh, please, oh, please." Violet prayed in her mind while swimming away to the other side. The guy bent down and grab some dirt and flew it in the water as got on Violet, showing her body moving. "Haha, I got you now Ms. Disappear." He said with a evil smile while pointing his gun at her and getting ready to pull the trigger.

But thank God in heaven his gun knocked out from his trigger hand by someone who ran faster than the speed of light, giving Violet the chance to run out of the pond. The guy started shooting at her but misses and quietly got knocked off from his feet as Dash ran back and was now on top of him, super speed punching him silly. One of the things that Dash couldn't tolerate was him and his friends getting pick on, being treated unfairly in recess for not being pick for playing basketball, and most importantly someone was trying to hurt his big sister. "Don't you touch my sister!." Dash yelled in every punch he hit at the guy as he got pissed off, and punched back with force. Dash landed away from the guy as he picked up his gun to kill him but heroically Violet jumped out from her hiding spot, not wanting her little brother to take the bullet for her.

And then instead of having bullets in her she somehow created a big bubble force shield around them, as she was floated solid still in surprise. "Wow!. When did you learn to do that?!." Dad asked enthusiast. "I don't know." Violet told him as she too was surprised as well. Now knowing what to do next, Dash turned around and said "Whatever that you are doing don't stop!." and speed run away not wasting any daylight. While having a blast with Violet's bubble shield and not slowing down for nothing, as he was bumping right through a flying saucer and making it crash. Then he literally ran over his parents who stopped running when they heard something coming near them. "Hey!. Mom!. Dad!." Violet said extremely happy to see her parents as they were going around and around as they were caught in her force shield and turn it off making the four come to a immediate stop. Both kids landed on their parents as all four were happy to be reunited once more as they needed each others comfort. "Kids you're alright." Bob said happily as he the rest had their family moment by getting in a group hug.

Then it became short as the henchmens and henchmens in saucers came in and got them surrounded. The Parr family broke up and went to business as Bob saw the saucer coming near and smashed it down with one fist while Helen stretch punched the other one riding in the saucer, and then Bob grabbed it and swung it away to the other saucer as both exploded into pieces. Helen stretched her arm and grabbed the guy who jumped off just in time and flew him into the other guy who was grounded, and resulting of killing two birds with one stone. When doing so as both Violet and Dash witnessed their parents teamwork that astonished them as Bob and Helen looked at each other with love in their eyes as it sparked their love and marriage up high.

"I love you." they both said to each other as they were cut off by more henchmens coming there way. That's was then the whole Incredible family took the opportunity to get in there heroic stand and pose as Violet pulled her force field and blocking the shots from them, as Dash super ran around them and creating a strong dust storm as neither of the henchmens can't shoot or see them. Bob grabbed the guy out of the saucer and threw him at the other guy making him crash hard to the ground. Then Helen stretched both arms and grabbed the saucer and swung it at the other just what her husband did. When Violet dropped down her force field as Dash stopped running around in circles, all four decided to charge at them all together but suddenly they were stopped at their spots as it was Syndrome who used is electronic gloves to freeze them from where they are with his both pointing fingers, as he flew down and had them up in the air.

"Wow, wow, wow!. Time out!." He said as he didn't want the party go out of his control as he henchmens surrounded them pointing their guns at all four.

Syndrome took his time and start identifying who was Bob's old lady and can't believe his eyes at what his seeing in front of him. "Wait a minute. Elastigirl?!." He said as he looked at Bob. "You married Elastigirl?!. Ah, man, that's something else." He said as he chuckled and looked at the others and saw the kids as this was making him feel like he just won the lottery.

"And you two got busy!. It's a whole family of supers!." Syndrome said in his country accent as this has just made his day while laughing evilly.

"Ooooooohhhhhhh, this is too good!." He said feeling like Christmas or his birthday just came earlier this year for him.


	21. Chapter 21 (Incredible part 2)

Chapter 21 (Incredible part 2)

After leaving out of the Time Zone and headed back to the future of Todayland, Lewis showed his older friend what Doris had in mind of her plans. Goob was shock and hurt to see his home turned into a enslaved place as it was not pleasant to even look at.

"I thought she was my friend." said Goob with his head hanged low in shame after believing the lie that she told him.

Lewis turn back to see a tear coming down from Goobs face as he too feel sorry for him. In fact he knew that Goob would never hurt anyone and Lewis felt the blame on himself for allowing his little brother to be a bad guy and was misguided. "G... G... G... Goob?. I know this too late for you to hear but this is the first time for me and that is telling you that I'm sorry." said Lewis as he got Goobs attention. "I'm so sorry for taking away your future and everything else. But I'll make it up to you that I promise." He said.

While flying over the town and making their way back to the Robinsons resident, everything transformed back to normal like it never happened as Lewis smiled to see he fixed the future and save the world from his evil bowler hat. After landing perfectly on the grass and getting out of the time machine, Lewis looked up and a huge light coming down as it started to piece back together what it appears to be three familiar boys. When the light vanished from eye sight it brought back Wilbur, Hiro, and Miguel from their erase from existent experience as all three had one crazy trip.

They looked at one another in disbelief seeing that they were back and their time line was saved. Neither one of them thought that Lewis can do the impossible on stopping Doris just by himself without their assistance but, it turns out that he showed that he can do just that with no if ands or buts.

"Guys!." Lewis yell and ran over to them and gave the three the best hug he can give them.

"Lewis you did it!. You save our timeline and us!." said Wilbur hugging his young dad in happiness.

"But more importantly we're glad that you're alright Uncle Cornelius." Hiro said giving Lewis a nuggy as Miguel had his turn to do the same to his uncle as well.

As Lewis got the praise of being a hero to his future son and nephews, he then stepped to the side so the three can look at what's behind him as he almost forgot about Goob. The trio look at what Lewis want them to see as they had a shock and surprise look on their faces, as the former villain nervously smile and wave his hand at them as he hope nothing gets personal, but unfortunately the boys made it extremely personal against the man.

Not excepting what Lewis had expected was when Hiro ran up to Goob and kicked him right in the family jewels making him hold on to it in agony. "That is for taking away our future and everything else!." Hiro told him as both Wilbur and Miguel ran up to join the beat down on the poor guy. "Yeah that's right Hiro!." Wilbur said punching Goob in the nose hard while Miguel said in a violent attitude. "Let's kick his ass loco style!." They kelp it real on what they planned on doing so as the trio went to beating and kicking a defenseless Goob.

"Stop!." Lewis said quickly before they can anyone damage. "Don't hurt him because this is not his fault." He told them as the three had a hold on Goob as Wilbur sneakily land one more punch on him. "What do you mean this is not his fault?. Because of him we become nothing more than...well nothing!." Hiro perched getting off of the man. Then Miguel let go of his arm as he was planning breaking it as Wilbur let go of his mustache.

"I mean that Goob was being used by my evil invention to go back to 2007 and manufacture more of her, and started enslaving the people of Todayland and the world." Lewis explained to the trio and told them the next thing that he wanted to address them with. "Now that's out of the way and I want to let Goob to be part of our familia." He told them as the three refuse that while pulling away from Goob to hear their conversation. Goob felt unwanted and who could blame them as he was secondly responsible for everything and had no choice on what to do next.

"Okay Lewis um, I'm not sure you forgot but this is the same dude that had a strong grudge against you since the day you became famous." said Wilbur making one true fact.

"Second, he and that hat turned us into dust and scientifically erased all of our families memories but now it's back to normal, but that's besides the point." Hiro said folding his arms while having a stern angry look.

"And finally his better off forgotten instead of being remembered in our families ofrenda. And that's the truth." said Miguel not caring how mean he said it.

Lewis gave them the most angry look he ever put on as he got into his adult attitude and spoke to them like he was his future self. "If you three don't drop that selfish attitude right now or I swear I'll never going to have a game system deal with any big name brand company. Try me, I dare you." He threatened to what was said to the boys, making them drop their attitude at once. The three looked at each other and nodded even though they hate it to do so, but Lewis does has the authority over them even if he is their age. "Fine Uncle Cornelius you win." Hiro said not showing any sound of happiness in his voice.

"Okay Goob do you want to join the combine families of the Robinsons, Parrs, Hamadas,...and where the heck did he go?." Wilbur asked when he turned around to see Goob and finish asking his question but he was no where to be seen.

"Goob." said Lewis now hurt that his best friend just ran off somewhere and this was on purpose.

Lewis walked where Goob was standing there and saw what it appears to be Goobs colorful unicorn binder, and picked up to see why he would leave it here for them to find. The three came up to see what Lewis was holding that belonged to his former roommate. "Dude that is one girly binder. Heck, this is an example of what happens when a boy doesn't have a father figure." Miguel said disgusted to see that as the others can agree on that. "What's inside of the binder?." Wilbur asked his young dad making him decided to open it and see a check list. A check list of plans that Goob had wrote down and check off when he was guided the wrong way by Doris. They all looked at each goal that was checked off except for one as it was a question mark indicating that he has no idea on what to do next for himself.

The boys looked at how sad Lewis was when he tried to fix the problem that he was soul responsible for Goobs downfall on being a famous baseball player and having a family of his own. "D... D... Don't worry about it Lewis, I'm sure you can fix his future when we send you back home." Hiro said putting his arm around him to cheer his young uncle up and it did as they made their way back to the house, not realizing that Goob was hiding behind one of the big scrubs and came out after the close was clear, and turned around and looked at the city of Todayland while rubbing his arm not knowing what to do with himself. Meanwhile in Todayland Studios, Penny was still barricading her door but then she heard a single knock instead of loud banging. At that moment she stopped protecting her door when hearing a familiar voice behind the door.

"Heeeeyyyyyy, Penny are you there?. Come on and open the door for me." She said with enthusiasm. Penny open the door and see who the voice belong to and glad to see her. "Vanellepe?. Oh, hi girl you're here early." Penny told her as she had regained her memories all of a sudden in which was weird. She let her in as Vanellepe was excited with no regret on getting up bright and early to get on the bus, and headed down to the studio to watch her best friend film her last episode and then send her notice to her agent that she's quitting. Penny grab her clothes that was on her dresser neatly folded and went to change for the film set while Vanellepe sat on the couch and waited patiently for her to be done getting ready. Penny can't help but feel strange after what just happened not to long ago when she was being chased by mind controlled people in bowler hats, and then they all disappeared without a chase plus her memory of her whole family was back in her brain, and her friends as well making even weird that she can't remember them but now she does.

"Hey V?. Did you by any chance noticed something strange last night?." Penny asked her when putting on her jacket.

Vanellepe processed the question that was being asked of her as she too can recall of having no memory of Miguel yesterday as that was so weird. "Now that you ask Pen, I do recall about not remembering you or anyone else except Aunt Cass and my brothers. Weird huh?." Vanellepe said while seeing Penny put on her shoes and then looked at the mirror to check to see hair was clean and nice. "Yeah, that's weird because I too had the exact same experience as well. But now everything is back to the way things were." said Penny looking back at the young Hamada as they exit out of the trailer, and closed the door behind them and heading to the breakfast table to eat something. They waited in line as film crew were getting their share of a hot meal before getting started on filming the last episode of the season, Vanellepe had two things on her mind that needed to be explained to her since for once in her life she doesn't have the knowledge to answer it.

"Do you know what caused us to lose our memories of each other?." She asked Penny while picking up a muffin and a few pancakes.

Penny looked at Vanellepe and said "I wish I knew V." she told her and grab an orange and slid down to get more fruit. "Okay one more question. Do you think this has got to with my brother and the boys?." said Vanellepe now grabbing herself a small bottle of milk and put it on her tray and followed Penny to the empty table and sat down. Penny thought on the second question seeing this may of something to do with them as the evidence is shown real hard. One they haven't been seen in two days straight after calling on each of their pones and got no response and second, their memories had faded away last night and regain them back today. That got her mad about it because theirs no way that the boys were not involve in it because they were, and this won't end well for them when they get punched for it.

"For your second question Vanellepe, I would definitely say your brother and the boys are behind this." Penny told her taking bite of her muffin and then said "And when this is over I'm going to kill all three of them." Speaking of the boys who walked back to the house as the Robinsons and Tadashi ran out of the house and hugged the boys with gratitude for fixing their time. "Oh, Lewis, I'm so glad that you're alright." said Franny bending down to his level as he was glad that they were okay. "I'm just happy you guys are safe and alright." Lewis said happy to see his future family were back to normal. Things were looking good for Wilbur, Hiro, and Miguel as they were smiling on a job well done and best thing about is was that they won't get caught by one person that was guarantee to punish them for sure. But sadly they were not going to get away with it like they wanted to.

"W... W... W... What the?!. Franny!. Someone broken in and stolen both the time machines!." said a familiar voice coming from the garage while noises were being heard.

"Ah oh." said all three while the family were shocked to find out that man of the house came back from his business trip very early making the boys scared to face the music. The man that came out of the garage door was Cornelius who had a worried look on his face after coming home and see his greatest hardwork missing in his garage. "Honey what happened to the time machine?!. It was right here how can...huh?." Cornelius stopped his complaining when saw his young self with his family and nervously waved at him with a nervous smile. Cornelius did the same thing that Lewis did and looked back his wife to help him explain how did this happen as she quickly pulled Wilbur by the arm as he was trying to sneak away and presented him and pointed at him with her free hand, while giving her husband the I got the trouble maker smirk.

Cornelius changed his nervousness and replaced with a stern father look as he knows his son is going to get the punishment of a lifetime. Before saying anything to his son, Tadashi turn his head and see Hiro and Miguel bending over and slowly sneaking their way out after seeing Wilbur got busted quick. Too slowly to even make it out as Tadashi speed walked and grab them by their back shirt and pulled back so Cornelius can see that Wilbur wasn't in on this alone. "Uh huh, so it's not only my son that cause this but also my nephews as well. Hmmmm, wait until we call everyone for a family meeting." Cornelius said now mad and disappointed in on all three of them. The three thought this was smooth sailing for them but they forgot about the snitches.

"Huh, rated out by the old lady. Worst day so far." Wilbur said rolling his eyes.

"At least you didn't get rated out by the class president of the nerd school." Hiro commented in a smart way as Miguel nod in agreement.

After things calmed down with the whole Cornelius meets his younger self situation, Wilbur pulled the time machine back to the back yard deck as Hiro was checking over to see if the machine needed fixing while Lewis was having a one on one talk with his future self. Satisfied to get engine back to a picture of health, Hiro shut the hood down while putting the tools back into the box and wipe his hands off with a towel as he had oil and grease on his fingers. "Is the time machine ready to go Hiro?." Wilbur asked before turning the engine on. Hiro throw the towel out of the way and hopped on board and said "It should be since I'm the one fixing it this time. Miguel let's go!." Miguel jumped in since the three are responsible for taking Lewis back home and make things right, in which was sending Lewis back home and go back yesterday and save Violet and her family from death itself.

Wilbur honked the horn to get Lewis attention as he was saying his goodbyes to he future family and receive tips from each member when he goes back. "Hey, hey, hey come on now we're burning good fuel here." Miguel shouted as he wanted to send him home quick so he they can save their what they thought dead relatives from joining Momma Imelda and the others in the land of the Dead. "Alright, alright I'm going geez where's the fire amigos?." Lewis said chuckling on his question and got in. Smiling to know that Lewis didn't want to leave but he have to in order for this to exist, Wilbur said "It's not like you're never going to see them or us again. After all we are your familia." With that in mind he looked back his family as they were grouped together and waved at him and wish him a safe journey home. "Yeah,...mi familia." Lewis said putting his seat belt on as Hiro activated the time dial while Wilbur steered the time machine off the ground and pulled up in full speed and send back into the Time Zone.

Meanwhile back on the island where the whole Parr family were locked up together in the same prison hold where Bob was locked up before. They were all stretched and force to watch the news as the big screen showed one of Todayland's cities as it appears to be Metropolis as the camera men was showing military tanks and soldiers surrounding a black none piloted plane that had the huge black ball in the center. The ball that was in the center was Syndromes number one invention that he has been working on since, as it was the same machine that killed the supers from back in the day to learn and improve its greatest as he calls it Kronos.

He tricked every single Super to think that their really was a secret government that was testing a high superior intelligent killing weapon that went rogue and so they reached out and asked for help in their time of need. But unfortunately that's what part of Syndromes plan all the way to his final phase of it and that's unleashing his weapon and become the new hero.

Syndrome was in the room flipping through channels showing the same thing while having an enthusiastic attitude while looking at his former fan hero and his family. "Huh?. Huh?. Oh, come on this is a must pay to see type thing!. You see first the robot will be activated and then start to do some damage around the city and when all hope is loss, tada!. Syndrome will save the day!." He said feeling good about himself. Bob couldn't believe what this man just said after learning what project Kronos was when he snuck in to his secret super computer and learned the sick truth of what he was doing.

"So you killed off real Supers so you can pretend to be a hero?!." Bob said in anger as Syndrome turn back to him.

"Pretend?. Yeah I'm pretending to be a better Super then you!. Oh, and when I'm done having fun playing hero, I'll sell my invention to others who wanted to be a superhero. And when everyone's super." Syndrome turn around with chuckle as he walked down the steps to leave so he can be a star hero of Todayland, he said one more thing underneath his breath having a dark villain moment. "No one will be." In Metropolis the robotic machine known as Kronos got activated and began to do what was programmed to do, in which was terrorizing the citizens of Todayland and it's community while the Parr family was force to watch their home being destroyed. They couldn't call any of their family members to come help as they were no way to contact them that, and Helen knew for a fact that Franny, Cass and the rest of the girls can't come aid at this time, due to for one she doubts that they can even find their super suites in time and plus, Cass can no longer fit into her pants since she's been eating her store pastries and such.

"We need to get out of here now, before innocent people gets hurt." said Helen as Bob was sad because this was his fault that they were in this situation and started confessing on how sorry he was for bringing them here, and putting his entire family in danger. While confessing and regaining their memories back as that was both good and weird, Violet looked on at the big screen seeing the robot creating destruction to her home and can't help but feel like she can't do anything to go and stop Syndrome. Violet had her mind on one person that made her both happy and motivated that she will do absolutely anything to make sure that his safe. The person that she had her mind on was Wilbur her best friend, family, and lover and she didn't even get the chance to confess her love to him.

With that in mind and see that he and the boys fixed their timeline and it's her turn to be a hero and save Metropolis. "Time to be a hero for once." Violet said as she used her powers to break through the electric chains and dropped right down while Dash was trying to get his moms attention but Helen told him to stay quiet so his father can continue to what he is saying. Having a cleaver smile on her face she looked at her family and said "Okay guys it looks like dad has finally realized he wrong and his getting 's second chance at redemption. Shall we?." With the question being ask she banged the button on the control section, unleashing them from their captive and the chains on their hands and ankles were off of them. With time on their side they ran out to the hallway to find a ride of their own to get back to Todayland as Helen mention their was a air hanger in the next few halls and made it their.

When they reached to there destination they see their were anyone on guard and continue running towards the RV that was sitting there. Indicating that they must be partying, Bob told them to stay put as he sneaked his way and see the door was open and made himself known to them when one of them popped open a champagne bottle as Bob caught the cork in his hand and closed the door behind him, and beat the hell out of Syndromes henchmens in less than a minute and open the door popped his head out and whistle them to head out and continue running to the aircraft station.

"The jets should be out here." Helen said mind ready on flying.

"A jet is not fast enough to get back to Todayland. We something with more speed and great timing." said Bob as they stopped running to catch their breaths and replan their strategy.

Helen looked at Bob when he said that they needed something more faster than a plane if they wanted to get there on time. "What's more faster than a plane?." She asked him. "Hey what about a rocket?." Dash asked making them come over to where he was at and see the spare rocket in front of them. At their convenient this was the perfect machine to drive back home in no time but there was another bump in the road for this superhero family. "Great. But I don't know how to fly a rocket." said Helen as she never in her life ever flown a rocket. Then Violet had an amazing idea what Tadashi have told her about different types of aviation and how they function or how they operated manually or automatically.

"Well you can use the exact same launch sequence from the last rocket, and do just that without any hazel." Violet told them making them smile as they two remembered Tadashis senior year project about different types of aviation. "Wait." said Bob already thinking that Syndrome was no fool to leave his password the same after he found out thanks to his decease old friend Gazer Beam, that the password was Kronos. "Syndrome probably already changed the password by now. If only if we had either Hiro or Vanellepe to hack the computers." Bob said having a good history about Hiro and Vanellepe skills in hacking any computer. "Or you could say please." said a voice from the speakers. The whole family looked up and see Mirage in the control room with a smile on her face as she once again trying to redeem herself as she was done being a villains assistant.

Back with the boys who landed back to their destination except this time they purposely travelled in the wrong timeline as it was a rainy night. "Uhhhhh guys?. I think you set the time wrong because this is not 2007." Lewis said reading the dial as it read **May 25,1995**. Neither Wilbur, Miguel, or Hiro didn't say word to Lewis as they turned on the invisible cloaking mode on and quietly landed on the edge of the alley beside Lewis orphanage. "What's going on you guys?. Hiro?. Wilbur?. Miguel?." Lewis asked again now being confused as to why they were in the year 1995 and not 2007. "Lewis." Wilbur began "Me and guys had a talk amongst ourselves while you were talking and hanging out with your future self for a while, that we should keep our end of the deal." Lewis remembered the deal that they made together as he can't believe this was actually happening.

"Your biological mom should be walking up those steps in about three, two, one." Hiro said right on time after giving the count down. They all looked and saw a woman wrapped around in her scarf covering up her head and holding in her arms what it appears to be a baby. Wilbur automatically unlock the door as the glass lifted up so Lewis can get out and meet his mom for the first time. He stepped out of the time machine and slowly took his steps making sure he won't make a sound but then stopped and turn back to see his friends. "Go on." Miguel encourage him to keep walking. He took a deep breath and continue walking carefully up the steps and inches away from touching his biological mother. Back in the time machine the boys was scared that Lewis was actually going to do it as this definitely will jeopardise Wilburs chance of being born and so much more.

But instead to their surprise he didn't touch her and stepped away and slipped a little as the step was wet but, he mange to hid as his mom turned around to see where the noise came from and see no one was there, and resume back to setting her child on the door step and slowly stepped away from the building and run off to the left. With that being over with this gave Lewis the chance to walk back to see an infant version of himself as he was trying to sleep, and then knew what to do next as it was pressing the door bell and ran out of there and get back inside of the time machine. The four looked on as the owner of the all boys orphanage came in and picked up baby Lewis and bring him inside out of the wet and cold.

"Why did you let her go?. She was at your finger tips." asked Wilbur closing the door down while typing in the right timeline.

"Because Wilbur, I already have a family. And that's you three." Lewis told them making the three smile and headed their way back to 2007 asap. They landed back on top of the roof of the orphanage and got out to say goodbye to their best friend. "Lewis this was fun while it lasted but all good things must come to an end." Hiro said giving his young uncle a handshake and a hug. Then Miguel did his turn to hug him and said "Don't make us come back and fix your mistakes. I mean it." joking around with a chuckle to make the farewell a little bit happy and humor. Lewis laughed at that joke as he too see it as a funny and nodded and landed back to his future son. Wilbur pulled out a balled up paper and unfold it and handed to him.

"I think this belongs to you...dad." Wilbur said as he gave him the paper that had his memory scanner invention. Lewis smiled as he put the paper in his back pocket and then put the actual thing on the red wagon. "Thanks you three for everything that you did to help me see that my future is so much brighter." He told them. Not at all seeing nothing wrong about having the praise the boys maintain a professional outlook as they said you're welcome to him. Lewis then pulled his wagon so he can get to the science fair knowing he had a second chance of fixing his chance, but then turn around to see his future son and nephews getting back into the time machine. "Hey guys?." Lewis said getting their attention one more time.

"I think I deserve to be considered for being a member of your hero team, I mean I did just save the whole world from becoming a big dictatorship run by my evil invention after all." Lewis pointed out as he was right. The three looked at each other and looked back at Lewis and agreed as he did save their timeline and their existence.

"True you are considered being one of us Uncle Cornelius." said Miguel buckling up his seat belt.

"Well as the leader of team we announce you Lewis as our new member of Team Future. Welcome to the big leagues uncle." said Hiro as he pull out his peace sign as they were leaving the roof and flew out as Wilbur did the same and blast off to the Time Zone. "Now that's out of the way and our timeline is safe and so let's go and handle business." said Wilbur reminding them that their were not done with the time machine just yet. No, they need to use the time machine one more time to rescue their dead team members, and their aunt from getting on to that plane. But once again their was another bump in the road for them when they heard a alert sound as a light was flashing from the controls. Hiro looked at what the light was as it was a gas tank blinker telling them they need gas.

"Ah great were low on gas now, we have to head home and refuel." He told them and hit the dashboard.

"And here I thought were making great timing too." said Wilbur hating to wait a little bit more to rescue his crush, aunt, and the rest.

Miguel had his eyes glued to the Time Zone and asked in curiosity. "Hiro, what happens if we don't refuel and just continue on driving?." Hiro looked back at the gas fuel meter as the needle was slightly touching E and said "If we don't then consider living in the Time Zone forever." Wilbur shook his head no as that was ever going to happen and went back home to get more fuel and then go save Violet from death. Making it close from almost being stuck in the Time Zone they told Cornelius that they need fuel for the time machine and so, he went to check the machine along with Tadashis help to see how his time machine ran out of gas already.

Tadashi was underneath to see where the gas line was and found the problem and pulled out with a small rubber pipe in hand. "Fuel line got rip Uncle C. You need a new one before we do anything." He said handing him the pipe. Cornelius took a good look at the damage as he set the thing down on the table and grab himself a soda. "I should have put a protective cover for it when I draw out the blueprints. But it's too late now." He told him taking a sip. The boys came in from the back seeing if they fuel up the tank and so they can ride it one more time and then put it back. "Did you guys refuel the tank?." Wilbur asked with finger crossed.

"Sorry son but no. The gas line been ripped plus, I need to get fuel anyway." said Cornelius still drinking his cold beverage.

"Ah I see well then it looks like we need to wait until we get a thunderstorm, so we can generate that one point twenty one gigawatts." Miguel said folding his arms while smirking as he thought that's what the time machine runs on.

"What?." said Cornelius after hearing that from his nephew. "Are you actually comparing my time machine to Dr. Browns Delorean time machine from Back to the Future?. Really Miguel?." He asked him in a upset way.

"Well it does runs on one point twenty one gigawatts right?." Miguel asked him in a nervous laugh while Tadashi was laughing about it. "Man, uncle it does looks like the same thing as the Delorean. I think you stole the idea from the movie." Tadashi said still laughing. Cornelius put his soda down after being accused of stealing the idea of time travel from Back to the Future and won't take it like a crook. "Kids let me make this nice and clear. I did not stole the idea from the movie but instead it inspired me to build one. Alright?." Cornelius said setting the record straight not wanting them to think his a idea copy cat thief.

"Alright." said everyone and leave it at that.

"Anyway changing the subject, Honey Lemon just video chat me from Metropolis telling and showing me that Todayland is under attack by some four-legged robot." Tadashi said showing the kids the video that was recent showing the robot go fighting with some wanna be super who Hiro can see that this was a fake hero moment as the robot shoot the wrist band from the guys wrist and went officially rogue. "Cool!. I... I... I mean darn that's bad news for us huh?." Wilbur said trying to sound pity. Tadashi then put his phone back into his pocket and got one crazy idea. "Hey you three why don't you guys give me favor and go down there and record the action for me. If you three can be at a safe distance."

"Yeah no problem T it will be a breeze." Miguel said running out to go see it making the others run to catch up.

"Miguel wait for us dude!. That thing isn't going anywhere." said Wilbur.

"That's if the thing decides to break the entire of Todayland and move on to the next town." Hiro stated as they caught up with Miguel as he stopped for them to keep up with him.

They planned on going to take the monorail to Metropolis but it was closed due to the robot and had to take the long steps down straight to the heart of Metropolis where the fight is happening. "This is taking so long!. Who the hell design these long ass steps?!." Hiro said complaining about it while running down the steps with the others. "I know right?. Have the construction workers every thought about building an elevator or escalator?." said Miguel feeling his feet getting tired of running down the steps. While the boys were battling the steps to Metropolis to film the action for Tadashi, meanwhile on cities highway after doing the craziest stunt of flying in the rocket and then air glided down to the street. The Parr's were back home and now they have to save it from being destroyed while Bob and Helen were arguing which street to take to get where Kronos was at like any other husband and wife does.

Violet was holding tight to her seat as the ride was one crazy drive while she and Dash were thinking about their crushes. Dash had planned on saving the day and run all the way to Mexico City and confess his love for Rosa, and make her his girlfriend as he don't want to regret not doing it if something weird that caused them to lose their memories happens again, and his going to do just that. Violet had two choices to make coming down between just telling Wilbur her love for him or make him jealous and use Tony Rydinger as her tool of doing just that. "I just don't know what to choose. I love Wilbur and I want him to be mine." Violet thought as she felt a hard bump as her dad was driving with mad road rage.

"Which road should I take?!." Bob yelled seeing two lanes.

"Take the right it's faster!." Helen said giving directions while stressing.

Bob turned the wheel and push down on the gas pedal making the RV fly and accidently hit the rail, and flew right off the road. The Parrs were being flipped over and over in the vehicle like they were in a massive wreck until they got flipped back down and landed inside the parking lot on the side of the crosswalk. Controlling their breathing and letting their hearts calm down, Bob and Helen turn around to see if the kids were safe and didn't have any bones broken.

"Are you kids alright?." Bob asked them still catching his breath.

"Super dooper dad!." said Violet laughing as it was fun and enjoy the crazy ride.

"Let's do that again!. This is way better than going to the Theme Park." Dash said laughing as well.

Both parents smiled that their kids were alright and happy and then looked at each other and smiled. Suddenly they heard a huge thump in front of them and look to see that Kronos was right there. "Wait here with the kids. I'm going in." Bob told Helen getting out of the RV and ready to tangle with the big tin can. Helen got out and grab him by the shoulder and turn him around as she refused to seat on the bench. "Oh, so you want me to seat on the side lines while you go play hero?. No way jose, I'm coming with." She told him stepping up as a hero should. As they were arguing about fighting alone against the machine instead of fighting it together as team, on the other side of the street in which was the stairs to get down to Metropolis. The boys finally made it down just in time as neither of them will never ever take the stairs next time and meant that.

"Next time when something cool like this happens we're taking the bus." Miguel said resting on rail of the stairs as Wilbur was seating down while Hiro was fanning himself as this was a hot sunny day in Todayland. Wilbur looked up to see if there was a water fountain near by or at least a soda machine so he can get something to drink but, instead he spotted a group of family supers in front of them. "G... G... G... Guys?. Is that who I think it is?." He asked his best friends wanting to make sure that he wasn't hallucinating. Both boys looked at where Wilbur was looking and their mouth gasp in aw as they saw their Uncle Bob, Aunt Helen, Violet and Dash alive and well, and wearing red matching supersuite outfits. The kids can tell it was them due to their symbol that was a upside down exclamation mark on their chest and their voices were the same.

"They survived the plane crash!. Oh that you God." said Hiro glad that they weren't dead.

"Come on!." said Wilbur finding the energy to move as the two ran talk to them. "Uncle Bob?. Aunt Helen?." Miguel called them making them stop arguing with one another and looked to see that it was Miguel, Hiro, and Wilbur. "Kids?. What on earth are you three doing here?. This is not a safe place." Helen told them in worry for her nephews. Violet and Dash popped their heads out when they heard Miguels voice and see not just him but the other two as well. "Wilbur!." Violet said making the Robinson boy look and felt his heart racing when he saw his beloved friend in her superhero outfit and had her hair pulled back off her face. Before he could say a word she hugged him tight and don't want to let him go but, had to so he can breath.

"V... Violet?. You guys survived the crash." Wilbur said happy to know.

Violet smirk and said "Duh, of course we survived the plane crash. We're supers after all. What can happen?."

Then Dash happened to be looking up and said "That?!." Everyone looked up and see the robot about slam it's claw at them as Violet screamed in horror but Wilbur pulled her out of the way as Dash and others ran out of the way just in time as Kronos smashed the RV like a pancake. "Kids get out of here now!." yell Helen now very serious. The kids were running over to the side but Kronos blocked Violet and Dash with its tentacle as Wilbur turned around and saw what happened. "Vi!. Dash!. No!." Helen yelled in fear as she and Bob was far away from distance between the robot. The robot lifted its other tentacle and slam down on the siblings but luckily Violet pulled up her force field to protect herself and Dash. Kronos kelp on banging down on her seeing this wasn't working and did the next thing in which slamming it's bottom on it and crush down her force field, as Violet hit the ground hard and unconscious from impact.

"Violet?." Dash said checking his older sister in worry that she isn't dead. "Violet!." Wilbur yelled wanting so bad to run over there to rescue his lover but Miguel pulled him back not wanting him to get hurt as well. As Kronos was about to finish the job, Bob quickly got underneath and use both of his feet to push back from crushing his kids. "Go now!." He said trying to push back as the robot was using it's whole weight. Helen stretched and pulled Violet out as she and Dash ran out of the way so Bob can get busy as lifted the robot with his hands but then Kronos quickly grabbed him and throw him to the other side. Violet gain conscious and see she was being carried by her mom and got down in the ally where the boys were from a safe distance.

"I'm fine mom really. I'm good to go." Violet insisted.

"You two stay put with the others. I'll be right back." Helen told them and ran off to help Bob.

The kids stepped out to see Helen in superhero action as this was a great opportunity to see since they only heard stories of them being heroes, and now they're were finally going to see it live in person. Miguel pulled out his phone and hit video record to film this great battle. Dash quickly ran off to go help out as he was in his hero outfit so there's no need to play it safe. "Dash wait for me!." said Violet getting off the ground and run to help.

"Vi wait." said Wilbur still worried about her health.

Hiro place his hand hid shoulder and said "She's going to be fine Wilbur. Stop tripping."Wilbur nodded in agreement as Violet was the only member in their group who has powers. "You're right. I won't worry about it." He told them watching Violet do her part. Then Miguel stepped out of the alley to get a good view of the action. "Can you two do me a solid and lower voices please. I'm trying to record this smackdown so I can download it to my YouTube channel." Miguel told with a smirk knowing his going to get a lot of reviews and likes when this goes viral.

On the battlefield with assistance from Lucius aka Frozone to help out on taking down the huge robot. He tried icing the thing to keep it still but the robot broke through in full force. Bob looked at a white wrist remote control that was laying down beside him and picked up, and remembered what it was as this the solution to stopping the machine. "Syndromes remote!." Bob shouted lifting the remote in the air as Kronos turn its head and see the remote and went after it. But then Dash yelled to throw the remote to him in which he does and ran away with as Frozone made an ice path for him while running away from the machine. Then what came next was Kronos slammed the ice path down making both of them to bounce off but quickly Fronzone made a mountain of fresh snow to land on.

"Dash over here!." Violet yelled getting Dash to run around to where she and their mom was while Frozone ice skated away to join them. "Anyway of stopping that thing?." Lucious asked Helen while seeing the robot making an attempt to charge at them.

"Yes I do and that's the remote." Helen having her finger on the button and turn her head. "Ready honey?." She yelled to Bob as the plan was to use the claw that the robot let go and use it to penetrate its body and remove the main engine. "Fire away honey!." said Bob holding the closed up claw as Helen press the button. When she did the rockets on the bottom of the claw begin to turn on in full power as Bob yelled at them one more time before letting it go. "Everybody get down!." They got down and Bob let it go as it went flying straight to Kronos and went right through it, and removed its power source. What came next was that the robot fell down on its side and explored into pieces.

"Dang!. I'm so going to get a lot of likes on this!." Miguel yelled as he stopped recording on his phone.

"That was awesome!. This is way better than watching old news videos of supers on YouTube!." said Hiro loving it like a five year old kid going to the fair.

Wilbur was happy that Violet and the rest saved Metropolis and Todayland itself as the people came out of hiding and witnessed the supers in action, and gave them around of applause and cheered them onon a job well done. The Parrs and Lucius had the moment of the spot light and love it especially Bob, Helen, and Lucius as they felt their glory days returning to them and hope this want be the last. "Just like old times huh?." Bob asked his best friend and gave a strong pat on the back as it hurt like crazy but Lucius got use to the pain over the years. "Yelp just like old times. Especially the pain as well." He joked and started waving at the crowd. The most hyped people amongst them were the boys as they cheered on to their Uncle and Aunt.

"Mr. Incredible you're awesome dude!." Hiro said giving a thumbs up.

"You're totally cool Elastigirl!. I'm your biggest fan ever!." Miguel said blowing a kiss to his aunt. And finally Wilbur said something as well to both Violet and Dash. "You rock Invisible girl!. And you too Incredible boy!." The Parrs heard every last word from the boys as Bob and Helen were proud that they got the chance to show off their skills to their nephews and Violet was blushing that Wilbur call her Invisible girl as she hadn't thought up a good hero name for herself but the name fits her well. She smiled and gave a special wave at Wilbur as Dash gave them a thumbs up, while Helen gave them a wink and Bob smiled and nodded. Seeing that this was going to take a while for the news crew to come and ask questions to Frozone and the Incredible family, the boys walked away from the crowd and go back to walking up the steps to head out and meet them at their house.

The boys couldn't help but unleash their excitement on what just happened downtown of Metropolis while making a short cut to the Parr's house to make good timing so they can hang out. They walked down the hill as the house was right there and so was the limo, assuming they got a ride back home and slide down from the hill. "I can't wait to Violet what adventure what we just had. She was be going crazy when we tell her." said Wilbur nervous about it as she did know what was going on after confessing up. "Theirs no need Wilbur." said Hiro showing his phone that had a text from Aunt Cass saying when they get back from whatever they were they need to come back to Wilburs so the family meeting can start. "Ah crap I forgot about that. We might as well tell Uncle Bob and the others as well?." asked Miguel knowing that Momma Abuelita was going to punish the three like theirs no tomorrow and the boys wish it didn't happen but that's not going to come true.

As they got near to the house all of a sudden the roof was broken through by the same person that Hiro saw on Tadashis phone and the guy had Jack Jack!. "Jack Jack!." said the boys as they ran up as the Parr family ran out of the house and see Syndrome flying back to his private aircraft. But then something went wrong in the air as he was swirling around like a mad man with Jack Jack. "What's going on up there?. What is he doing with Jack Jack?!." Helen yelled worry sick for her baby. "I don't know!. I can't throw anything because I might hit Jack Jack." Bob said in anger. Hiro looked up in the air trying to make out what was going on between the wanna be super and his baby cousin as he spotted some flames coming from...Jack Jack?. Syndrome couldn't control the wildness that Jack Jack was giving him as he busted his rocket boots making him loose flight control and bumped his head on the wing of his aircraft, and accidently dropped Jack Jack.

"Bob throw me quick!." Helen said as Bob grabbed her and threw her in air as she caught Jack Jack and stretched herself into a parachute.

"I'll get your son eventually!. You just wait and see Bob!." Syndrome yell down as he was in his plane getting ready to take off but Bob grabbed his brand new car and threw right at Syndrome as it made contact to the plane and blew up along with him. "The plane is coming down on us!." Wilbur said as plane parts were falling down like meteor rites. "Everyone stay together!." said Helen dropping down and huddle in as the plane pieces fall down on them like crazy. As the smoke cleared they realized that they weren't killed but was saved by Violet who put up her force field just in time and then put it down. Helen smiled as she had Jack Jack in her arms and said to her "That's my girl. I knew you had it in you Vi." Violet smiled back as she did had it in her and it felt great to represent Team Future like a boss.

"My mind is totally blown right now!. You guys were awesome!!!!!." Hiro said hyped up and hugged his Aunt Helen and Uncle Bob as they hugged back in return as both were happy to come home and save their town. Dash looked at their house as it was completely destroyed and had a fear of that they might have to relocate and move out of Todayland. "Does this mean we're moving again?." He asked his dad as he chuckle at that question as Wilbur said "No not really Dash you guys can live with us until your house get fix. I mean we are family right?." Dash smiled and hugged his best friend as everyone did a group family hug together and then later got in the limo and drove back to the Robinsons house.

After heading home they changed out of their hero outfit and put on some regular clothes and sat down in the living room the whole entire family gathered to discuss what happened last night and how the boys were involve. Before they can get started the house phone started ringing and Hiros phone rang as well as he and Franny picked up and said "Hello?." The person that was calling the house phone was Sierra and the person that was calling on Hiros phone was Vanellepe as both of them were talking too fast on the line. "Wait, wait, wait slow down Sierra whats wrong?." Franny asked her best friend while Hiro was telling his baby sister to to take her time to speak. "Vanellepe what happened?." He asked hearing her talk in a cry voice.

"It's Penny!." Sierra said trying to control her breathing.

"What's wrong with Penny, Sierra?. What happened at the studio?!." Franny said putting the phone and speaker as Hiro and the others stopped out to hear what Vanellepe have to say on speaker. "Hiro something went wrong on the set. The studio is on fire and Pennys in there!." Vanellepe said getting the information out. The four can't believe what was said from Vanellepe when she said that Todayland Studios was on fire and Penny was struck inside trap under that fire. Hiro felt like his life was flashing in front of him as he felt shock running through as he turn the speaker off and said "Vanellepe you stay put we're on our way now!." and hanged up his phone and run out of the door not hearing the adults to call them back.

"We need to take the bus. It's faster!." said Violet as she pull out her money to pay.

"We need to take the subway. That will take us straight to the Studio!." Miguel said running down to the entrance as the others ran on the same pace. They made it to the plat form and hoped on the one way sub and got on and drove off. "This cart should take us less than five minutes. R... R... R... Right?." Wilbur asked Miguel who was holding on to the pole.

"It should cause I use this route when delivering or polishing shoes. God, I hope we're not too late." He said in worry of his best friends life.

Then Violet said "Dont say that Miguel we will get there in time." Hiro looked at Violet with a sad and scared look on his face as he had a little tear coming down. " You think so Vi." He asked her. Seeing that Hiro needed some comfort and need hope in this predicament she had no choice but to tell him. "I know so." She told him and prayed to God in heaven that he gave mercy on their best friends soul.

In Todayland Studios as a dozen of fire trucks and ambulances were scattered everywhere as a news crew was out filming live showing the burning building in front of them. Inside the building trying to find the exit out of the place, Penny was loosing oxygen by every second as she watched her steps and her surroundings as everything was coming down. She coughed as the smoke was hurting her longs as her eye sight started to go blurry and start to fill her body getting weaker, and collapsed on the spot.

"C... C... C... Can't breathe. N... N... N...Need to get out of here before it's too l...l... l... late." said Penny as she tried crawling if little strength she had. Eventually she gave up as her arm gave out and fell down and inhaling the carbon dioxide and try to fight the sleep of death from beating her. "N... No, I'm not going out like this. I refuse to die like this." She said coughing her lungs out and breathed heavy. Penny lay her head down trying to figure out how to get out but can't find a solution to make it happen.

What raised her hopes up when she heard a familiar bark near her and lifted her head up hear good as the bark was coming closer. The bark came to an end as the dog came right in making Penny get up and stand up on her feet as she was cheered up with a huge smile as she saw her dog that was missing in Hollywood and some how and some way he found his way back to her.

"Bolt!. You came back for me. G... G... G... Good b...b... b... b." Penny didn't finish her words and completely collapsed with her eyes closed, and this time she's not getting back up. Bolt ran up to her and try to wake her up but that wasn't happening making her scared and had no choice but to bark out for help.


	22. Chapter 22 (Search and Rescue)

Chapter 22 (Search and Rescue)

"How did this all happen?. Why didn't I just quit when I had the chance?." Penny thought in her subconscious mind as she was still on the ground flat out on her stomach, while her head was laying down and as her left arm was stretched out while the other arm was on her side. "How didn't I seen this coming?. I knew that replacement dog will somehow end me literally." She said remembering how the whole building caught on fire and before it even happened yet. She remembered that she was hanging out with Vanellepe as she was the only person that was available to attend her last and final performance before sending her notice to her agent and to the people from Hollywood that gave her contract to fame and fortune.

Penny regretted that day when she signed that contract when she won the acting competition as the people didn't care about her or her family but the money that she will be making for them, since that's what her aunts and uncles said when it was shown by her greedy agent who truly showed that he didn't care about her health or what she wanted.

 **Flashback:** Penny was seating down at the table having her eyes all over her lines in the script while Vanellepe was on the other side with her head resting on her hand, while the other hand was tapping the plate with a fork and beat a random tune.

Penny noticed the boredom written on the Japanese American face seeing when will the film of the last episode begin. "You didn't have to come if you don't want to, you know?." She told Vanellepe leaving her eyes off the script. Vanellepe stopped tapping her paper plate as she drop her and then stretched her arms up and said "No. I do want to be here with you Pen. This is your big finish and I don't want to miss it for the world." This made the soon to be former young actress smile after hearing the honesty from her and closed the book and sat it down, and then get up from the table.

"Where are we going now?." Vanellepe asked her getting up as well.

"We're going to meet my mom. She's at the film set practice room waiting for us so I can do a one last rehearsal before doing it for real." said Penny leading the way to the other side of the building. They met up with stage crew who was talking amongst themselves while preparing for setting up the real thing. Penny saw her mom drinking her freshly brewed coffee as she was texting someone on her phone and looked up and see her daughter and niece. "Good morning girls. I hope you slept well Penny?." Sierra asked her little girl while placing a kiss on her head.

"Yes mom I slept like a queen." Penny answered while noticing the dog care taker was petting the dog that replaced her pet that she had growing up. Vanellepe see what Penny was looking at and see a perfect resemblance of Bolt in which the dog was uncanny. She knows how much Bolt means so much to Penny to the point it made her cry to see her best friend/cousin like this. "Pen are you sure that you wanted to go through with this?. You can just drop your notice right now and we can go home." Vanellepe offered her opinion to her. Penny left her eyes away from the look alike dog and looked at Vanellepe.

"I can if I wanted too huh?. But, I want to live up to my contract that clearly says that I can get my full payment right after finishing up the season of my TV show. So that's what I'm going to do and then send my notice." She told her and give an effort to smile.

"You sure about that?." Vanellepe asked again. "Because you do have a choice to walk away and live off of your merchandise and commercials." She told her but Penny still wanted to live up to her contract agreement. What came next was her agent coming in smiling happily like he just won the lottery while having a cup of coffee in hand. "Hey there my little young actress." He greeted his client and then looked at the other girl. "And hey huh, huh, huh, huh." Vanellepe rolled her eyes in ignorance as she can't believe this guy doesn't know her name as much as he sees her when he comes down to Todayland to pick up Penny and her Aunt Sierra to Hollywood and then dropped them back off home and stay with them for like two through twelve minutes and bounce out.

"It's Vanellepe. Vanellepe Hamada." She told him a little bit frustrated. Penny's agent slapped his face as he remembered Vanellepes name and laugh about it. "Oh, man, I completely forgot!. Haha, I don't know how I even forgot as much as I fly down here." He said checking his phone to see if anyone texted him or left a message. Penny rolled her eyes as well as she too know that he doesn't care about her family or family members and just focus on making the money. "That's because you don't give a D.A.M.N what my name is." Vanellepe honestly said under her breath with a irritated look.

"Come again little girl?." Penny's agent asked as he could have sworn that she cussed right in his face.

"Oh, I don't say anything sir." Vanellepe quickly answers and gave her innocence smile that she can muster. "Asshole." She in her mind and walked away from the guy, preventing herself from saying any more cussing that might be said out loud on accident. Sierra eyed her niece knowing she had a good smart cocky mouth for her own good every now and then but, she doesn't say any curse words in front of her or the other Aunts as she knows that they will give her the old fashioned soap in the mouth. And so unless she wanted to enroll in the Navy and swear like a sailor, she won't be swearing period.

"Okay kid are ready to rehearse this part one more time?." asked by the directors assistant while holding the script in his hand. Penny turn around to see him and see this was the perfect time to rehearse this part of the show.

"Yeah, let's rehearse this part before we do it for real." She answered while getting her acting in full effect. Vanellepe and Sierra stepped off the rehearsing stage to watch Penny do what she does as she turn her back that was written in the script, and waited for the people to say action. "Ready?. Set. Action." said the Directors Assistant. The start of the scene begin when Penny pretended to hear a noise behind her and slowly turn around to see who it was. "Bolt?." She said showing a hope look on her face. With that on cue she saw the dog appear and change her face expression from hope to joy and gave a fake happiness attitude as she really don't feel the same about the dog replacement. Sure the dog had the exact white fur coat and the right face but, that's not her Bolt for a long shot as this new Bolt wasn't Hollywood trained nor has any knowledge of knowing or thinking that everything that he supposed to do and see is staged, and don't think it's real.

Well her Bolt had the idea that everything around him including on what he does in fact real and not staged, as he thought he was a lab tested dog that had superpowers and their was a such thing as a evil villain named Dr. Cailco. To Penny's stand point her dog made the great pretended adventure atmosphere and make it feel so real but she rather had the real thing but, what can she do?. She wanted to put a hold on the season and search out to find Bolt when she got the word that he ran off thinking that one of the henchmens have actually kidnapped her, and wanted to print out some missing dog posters around the streets of Hollywood but like always her agent didn't care about how she felt or what she wants plus, the women who is one of the members of the network and is one of the people that analyze the ratings of the TV show, came to her on the same day when Penny was printing out flyers. She told her to let Bolt go and deal with her lost because the people who make the magic happen on the stage needed the money to feed their hungry family's and so on.

At least the last did care how she felt about the whole thing as she could tell that she had a daughter of her own, and a husband that was no surprise the board members of the network. Penny let go of Bolt and made knew that her family have told her the truth about cold world of Hollywood and how they never care about you but just the money over the years, and that's why she was quitting and that's was final. Just like what Momma Abuelita have always told her before leaving for Hollywood to film that, nothing is more better or important than your familia.

"Oh, Bolt, I thought I will never get to see you again." Penny said bending down to hug her K9 companion warmly. The dog barked with joy to be reunited with his master and never want to be ever separated. "Annnnnmd cut!. Good job Penny." said the Directors assistant as the dog trainer took out his clicker to call the dog back to him as he do so, with his tail wagging with happiness. Penny got up and walked over to where Vanellepe and her mom was as they gave her some praise just to cheer her up. "Good job honey." Sierra said hugging her only child and then said "This is your big finish of the day we can go home to our family for good. Want that be nice?." Penny smile a little to show her mom that she was happy while Vanellepe give a good soft nudge punch to her arm.

"You did outstanding cuz in fact I'm sure they are going to have your name written down on sidewalk of Hollywood's greatest stars!." She said making an effort to make her feel better and which it did. The next thing that Vanellepe knew was being hugged real tight and then let go. "Thanks V. And just for that I want you to pick out all the kinds of pastries for my early Hollywood send off party." said Penny as she saw how fast the young Hamada face brighten up in excitement and full of suger rush energy. "Cool!. And know what type of flavors what I want for your party too!." Glad to see the fast happiness in girl as it made the soon to be former young actress smile and continue on with the day. Time went by making things so much quicker for her to get things going much faster and head home with her family for good.

She walked to the actual film stage set and hopped on as this scene was her being captured by Dr. Cailco and tied up and hanged down in his lair hopelessly no way to get out. "This is going to give me another Oscar award again I just know it." Penny thought while letting the stage crew tie her up as she had a history for winning awards in Hollywood. She at first at the age of five loved getting awards for best acting, funny, silly, drama, and even horror and love it but, over the years get got very tiring and boring to the point it make go insane as when every she receives a reward, she takes a quick picture and walked out to the back stage and threw it away in the trash can or give the awards to her best friends when she came back home, so they can feel like movie stars and such.

Penny snapped out of her thoughts as it was less than two minutes until filming and then saw Vanellepe seating down in the VIP section and her mom beside the young girl. With that a few people sat down in the VIP booth to watch the recording and focus on herself and remember the lines in the script so they're won't be any cuts and retakes, as Penny really don't want to stay here for long than they have to as she see the Director in his chair and yelled action to begin rolling the film. The staged door slid open as Dr. Cailco stepped in his black suite and red tie while having a green cat like left eye as he chuckled evily and made his way towards Penny and begin saying his lines.

"I bet you thought that you will never get capture and be taken by my henchmens, and be sent into my lair of operations. Didn't you Penny?." Dr. Cailco said smirking at the young girl.

"Your scare tactic won't work on me Dr. Cailco!. I'm not afraid of you and your ugly smug of yours!." Penny respond back with a huge angry and fearless attitude.

Dr. Cailco sneered at that last comment but kelp his profession in contact as he straightened up his tie and had his arms behind his back. "Your words will not break my status little girl but drives me to live up to my motivation." He told her still holding on his evil smile. Penny lifted her eyebrow and ask him this question. "Oh?. Then why not Doc?." With that same moment in time the floor that was in between her and the evil Doctor as it elevated a scientist from the inside of the ramp tied down to the chair.

"Dad?!." Penny yelled knowing this man wasn't her actual father as her dad died in a car accident years ago, but mange to play along through the script.

"Penny?!. You let my daughter go you snake!." the middle age man demanded at the evil Doctor who chuckled evily again and rubbed his hands together with continue chuckling. In the VIP booth, Vanellepe was loving every second of it knowing this was a better than watching it on TV. She was on the edge of her seat as the atmosphere was getting good and better as the scene was squeezing out the juiciness. "Best scene of the season." said Vanellepe whispering to her aunt making her smile as she too thought the same. Back on the set, the same doors that Dr. Cailco went through was broken down flat to the ground as the one that was responsible was the Bolt replacement dog, who was growling at the evil villain backing away from the dog.

"Bolt you found me!." Penney cheered smiling and still keeping her acting in full play.

Dr. Cailco growled in rage as shouted out in command to handle his uninvited guest. "Henchmen's!. Attack!." On cue two henchmans dropped down out of nnowhere and stepped forward, and activated their shock gloves ready to strike at the dog. At that right moment was when things went down hill from there as instead of the dog heroically saving the day and saving his master and the father, he backed away from the two henchmens with his ears and tail down. Penny notice the dog was scared to the point he wanted to run away. She looked at the entrance where the door was and see the dog trainer using his clicker and encouraging the dog to go forward but that's not going to happen.

"Come on dog do what you were taught to do." Penny said in her mind having a chill feeling this is going to end badly.

And right she was as the dog started to panic not knowing what to do and ran off the set, while knocking down one of the stage props that was an actual torch stand holding real fire. When the fire made contact to the floor it quickly catch everything on fire. Everyone who was on the set bumped out as the guy who was tied up was fake tied and ran out with the actor who play Dr. Cailco. "Everyone evacuate the building immediately!. No exceptions!." screamed the Director making everyone run out of the building. Penny's security came down guiding his clients mom and friend out of the building but the two didn't want to leave Penny by herself.

"No wait my daughter needs me!." Sierra said in a scared voice fearing for her baby girls life.

"Sorry Mrs. Forrester but we have to go!." the all black Security said pulling away out of the VIP. Vanellepe manage to break free from the man's hold and run down to save her best friend from death. "Penny, I'm coming don't worry!." Vanellepe yelled in fear but another security guard ran down to pull her away and carry her out, not even caring about her kicking him or yelling her lungs out. Luckily for Penny she was a good export on tying and untying things especially when her arms are tied behind her back, and mange to get loose and drop down to the stage set and try to escape from the flames.

She tried to find the exit out of the burning building but her chances where gone, as the stage lights fell down blocking her entrance and making things worse for herself as of now she needed to find a way out before her oxygen will die out completely. **End of Flashback**

And now this is where she is now, laying flat and slightly passed out with her dog Bolt who some how find his way to her was getting ready to pass out and die in the Fire with his master. All seems lost for Penny and Bolt seeing theirs no one who was crazy enough to put their lives on the line to rescue them but, that doubt was about to be proven wrong. Outside from the burning building, Sierra was crying and praying hard to God that he saves her child while comforting Vanellepe who was doing the same. She looked to her left and see her brother and the guys running in Todaylands Studio with the quickness as four spotted her and Aunt Sierra.

"Aunt Sierra!." Hiro said getting her attention and see her nephews and niece here as they got the word on what happened here.

"Kids. Penny's still inside of the building!." Sierra said not controlling her emotions at the moment. Then Vanellepe who was able to hold her tears and crying mange to talk to her big brother. "I tried to run and get here but those stupid security guards prevented me from doing so." She explained to her big brother having tears running. Hiro pull his baby sister into a hug and said "Don't worry about anything." He broke the hug and looked in her eyes. "We're going in." With Hiro and the others ran out towards the burning building ignoring their Aunt shouting for them to come back. They ran around the building seeing the back door that was connected to the stage room and ran up to ramp to the door. With no questions asked Miguel automatically brake down the door handle as the door knob was poorly made as door opened wide, making them running in meeting the firey smoke and hot flames.

They didn't care what the conditions were inside the building weather it was condemned, ice cold, or having a one minute time bomb. They were determine to rescue their best friend no matter what even if it costs them their lives. The four broke up to find their friend better and faster while looking at their surroundings due to falling ceiling pieces that were on fire. Among the others, Hiro was the most person searching and calling Penny's name trying to find his lover in time, before the whole building itself coming down. Bolt perked his ears up hearing someone in the same building searching for his companion and felt hope coming back inside the dog, and stood up to bark loud as his lungs were able to function under this condition.

"Wait...you guys heard that?." asked Wilbur making the others stop their search to listen. They heard the barking coming from the very front, from where they were and indicating that Penny must be where dog was as Bolt barked as hard as he could muster. "It's this way!." Violet shouted as Hiro quickly ran past her, and running straight to where the barks where coming from. Hiro ran fast to where the barks were hearing that he was getting closer in every step. Bolt barked one last time for good measure as he heard fast foot steps getting closer and closer, up until the owner of the noise came forward and dog couldn't be any more happier to see Pennys crush. "Penny!. She's over here!." He yelled to alert the others to come fast and help get her out of the firey building.

Hiro ran over and bent down to a halfway unconscious Penny to shake her. "Penny?. It's me, Hiro. We're here get you out of here." He told her as he saw her eyes slightly open and gave a very weak smile. "H... H... H... Hiro?. Y... Y... Y... You came for m... m... m..." Hiro put his finger on her lip to silence her as she needed to rest and can't take the risk of her loosing anymore oxygen. "Penny!." cried Miguel as he and Wilbur ran over and help remove the huge pipe off her their cousin, while Violet helped Hiro with helping to get Penny on her feet, and took her arms around their necks. "Let's get out here. This place isn't going to stand still for long." Wilbur pointed out as he see the structure of the building was slowly began to become fragile. With that in mind he picked up Bolt who was unable to walk and put around his arm, as the four started to rush out to the back door where they came in from.

Hurrying up quick with time running down against the young wanna be supersheros, while doing their best to ignore the crash sounds behind them. Suddenly a huge sound put a immediate hold in their running as above them was a huge ramp that was the light setting section as it fall right on top of them in full speed, but thankfully in a quick reaction, Violet pull Pennys arm off her neck and lifted up both hands in the air and created a force shield, as the ramp made contact with the purple bubble thus making the ramp sat on top. The ramp was giving a whole lot of pressure on Violets force shield while her arms were starting to bend and not standing straight.

"Crap...this thing is freaking heavy like a huge bolder." Violet said struggling to keep up holding her force shield.

"Can you try using your power to power push the ramp off of us V?. ...Well?." asked Wilbur with eyes still glued to the ramp that was crushing their protection bubble. Violet looked at Wilbur as what he said didn't sound not too shabby idea at all. "Huh, let's give that idea a spin shall we." Violet answered as she focused her concentration on her powers not letting the situation overwhelm her, she fired up her hands with purple energy and push off the ramp from their heads as it landed over to the side. With the opportunity that they got, they use it to their advantage and run out to the exit door just in time as everything crumble down behind them, making them jump out of the place as the entrance was blocked in full of debris and rubbles.

The Medics rushed over with a stretcher as they lifted and lay Penny down on the bed, and then put on a oxygen breathing mask on her face as the Medics quickly rushed her to the ambulance while accompanied by Sierra and the kids. The set her inside while letting the family hope in and while calling in the hospital to be ready when they arrive, Sierra had her hand with Pennys hand close tight as Hiro had the other close to his chest, as he mentally don't know what to do if anything happens to his beloved crush while Wilbur sat Bolt down on Pennys legs as he rested tiredly. Violet and Miguel were glad that they made it in time to save their best friend from death and thanked God that he gave mercy on her soul to live on. They were getting ready to live and head out to the emergency hospital until, Pennys Agent stepped in with them with a sad worried face as he put his hand on Sierras shoulder while wiping a tear away from his eye.

"Mrs. Forrester." He began "I'm terribly sorry that this has happened to your one and only child. That, and, and, and wait until we get the high ratings when this get on the news!." The whole family looked at this sick jerk as was going on about more show appearances, interviews, and having more high superstar ratings then anyone else in her generation. Everyone in the back of the ambulance all had fast angry looks as their loved one was close to being a memory and this guy was thinking about making a buck on her tragic incident. "Think about it Mrs. Forrester. The whole world will remember your daughter as the superstar who survived a huge deadly fire accident, when filming her last episode of America's hottest TV show of all time!. Can't you just see the huge headlines?!." He asked Sierra.

One of the kids was getting ready to do something that needed to be done but their Aunt Sierra, had beat them to it as she grabbed the man by his suite jacket and roughly threw his butt right out of the ambulance, making him land down flat on the pavement. He manage to look back at Sierra as he had a scared feeling that this wasn't going to fly well for him. "Mr. Right for years you have never cared or have concerns for my daughters well being not safety." Sierra said in high angry and authority as the kids had grins on their faces, seeing their aunt finally giving that jerk a piece of her mind. "My family was right about you and only regret that I have, is that I haven't done this sooner." She told him as she pull out a piece of folded up paper from her pocket.

"W... W...W... Wait. W... W... W... What are you planning with that contract?." Mr. Right asked seeing the paper in Sierras hand.

"Mr. Right, consider yourself unemployed. Vanellepe if would do the honors sweetie?." Sierra asked the young one who grinned from ear to ear and grab the paper from her, and then looked at Mr. Right who was had his hands together pleading for not to do what she had in her mind. "You heard my Aunt Sierra. You are officially F. I. R. E. D!." With that she ripped up the contract into pieces and blew it out of her hands as if the paper was plucked dandelions, as it flew away and fell down at the Agents feet as he sat their and cried like a girl as he know that after word gets out about how unfairly he treated his client, he was going to need a cardboard sign and find himself a street corner because that's where his heading in the next three months.

Miguel took great pics of the man crying his eyes out as Wilbur filmed the whole things and planning on posting it on the schools funny of the week hash tag. Few hours later laying in her hospital bed, Penny regained full consciousness as she halfway got up from her pillow, and see her dog sleeping peacefully on her bed making her smile. She then looked to her right and see Hiro sleeping in his chair knocked out cold. She giggle to how cute he was snoozing as she lean over to wake him. "Hiro?. Oh, Hiiiiiiiirrrrrrrroooooo?." Seeing this didn't wake him up the next thing she did was grabbing his left ear, and yanked a good pull as it did the trick. "Owwwwwwwww!." Hiro shouted holding his sore ear as Penny can't help but laugh at his agony.

"Hey, I tried to wake you up the right way you know?." said Penny leaning back on her pillow with a smile still on her face.

"Well thanks Pen." said Hiro while rubbing his ear. Hiro stopped crying about his sore ear and focus on Pennys needs.

"How do you feel Pen?. Besides the fire incident." He started out with a blush on his cheeks.

Penny looked at herself to see if anything was wrong or out of place but, their wasn't and so that's was the good news for her. "I'm feeling outstanding Hiro, now that I can finally stay home in Todayland with my whole family for good." She looked at Bolt who was still sleeping and then said "For Bolt and I. Now if things start to stop this moment that we're having, I want to...you know." Hiro smirked on what the red head was talking about as he thought this subject will never surface. He got out of his chair so he can reach over to do it as he and Pennys lips got closer and closer and finally, their lips touched as they kissed with passion and much energy. Hiro wrapped his hands around her as Penny got up to deepen the kiss and did a little tongue touch.

They broke apart as they needed air as the two looked at each other catching their breaths, and both had silly smiles on their faces as Hiro finished what she tried to say but got choked up in her love trance. "I'm guessing you mean, you want us to be official it couple." Nodding her head to answer him and went back to kissing him one more time and take another breather as the second time was a oxygen killer. After separating once again, Penny searched and look at Hiro with her eyebrow raise. "Where's everyone."

With his mind out of being blown as he finally made the love of his life be his girlfriend and responded back to her. "Oh, well you see Aunt Sierra is out in the Cafe grabbing herself something to eat with the whole family, while the guys are in the hallway binge eating the snack machine like crazy." Penny nodded and lay her head back down her pillow as her mind process the question that took a slow time to come in mind. "Did anything crazy happened when I was at Studio?. If so don't leave anything out." She told him as he scratched his hair and mess with hair, and chuckled.

"You won't believe the two stories that I'm about to tell you, about me and the boys and what happened to Violet, Dash, Aunt Helen and Uncle Bob." said Hiro as he sat in his chair as this was a long one in truth. At the beginning of his side of the story, Penny had her mouth drop when Hiro mention about the time machine travel and the superhero action that occurred in Metropolis.

"Shut up, really?." Penny asked having all ears open to listen more.


	23. Chapter 23 (Three Months later)

Chapter 23 (Three Months later)

When the Doctor at the hospital gave a good okay check over on Pennys condition two days later, the Doctor signed Penny to go home with her family as they all came together at the Robinsons house as everyone was having a conversation family meeting and this was on the boys who thought they were off the hook, when after returning the T-Rex back into his prehistoric time as it was difficult for the three since they can't figure out how Goob even take the dinosaur knowing how huge the creature was but somehow he did it, and brough it back to the future.

As of right now in the big huge family living room where every family member sat down on the couch or chairs that Carl pulled out from the storage, while every last one got their two cents in on all three of the boys. "Ya three did what?!." shouted Aunt Cass making Hiro, Wilbur, and Miguel jump back in fear wishing this will end sooner than later. "A... A... A... Aunt Cass we didn't mean to go back in time or even think about leaving the garage door unlock either." Miguel explain in his and their defense. "In complete honesty everyone, the finger should be pointed at Wilbur." Hiro suggested making the young Robinson nod in agreement. "True...hey wait a minute you back stabber, don't you rat me out!." Wilbur said pushing Hiro upset, making the young Hamada push back causing them to push each other but it ended quickly when they heard Bob smack his hands together hard, making the two jump in cold fear. "Enough the both of you!. As far as our concern it's the three of you almost destroyed this family from being nothing."

Abuelita nodded as she was the main one amongst them who was very disappointed in her grandkids for messing around with time, and almost broke the family that Momma Imelda had put together in her years of hard work. "If your Momma Imelda and Poppa Hector was here with us they would hit you with a boot!. Unfortunately for you three that's not going to happen." She said putting Jack Jack on her shoulder to fall asleep after feeding him his bottle. "Alright what's the great punishment are we going to give them?." said Violet shocking the boys to even hear it from their own friends mouth. "You band wagon how could you do this to us Vi?." Wilbur asked a tab bit hurt from this point on. Penny who was setting down on the other couch with Aunt Cass's homemade brownies in one hand while the other was petting her dog Bolt, who was on her lap watching the whole meeting take place as she said honestly. "Because Wilbur, she warned you not to go see the time machine plus, I have felt very scared to not remember you or even our whole family."

"Exactly. You three will be punish for almost destroying the space time continuum, and coming this close to breaking up this family." said Cornelius in his father and uncle attitude as Franny agreed.

"Like I told you boys before, you're grounded for three whole months and be happy it's not until the day you die." Feeling to even ask this silly question but needed to go say what's on his mind, Miguel looked at his mom.

"What's the work labor punishment for us?." He asked as Luisa was playing fetch with Dante who brought the ball back and went back to chasing it. "The work labor for you three is you're going to be working at the shoe shop everyday without breaks or rest, plus you'll be given each task that one of us will give you." She told him seriously making the boys hating the idea of crazy hard work without breaks. To make things worse, the whole family added on other things to make sure they will never do this type of thing ever again and that's a strong promise.

"There will be and I repeat, there will be no TV, Video games, breaks, and zero playtime." said Aunt Sierra.

"Oh and no phones either so, hand them over to me now." said Aunt Helen getting up to collect their phones as the boys huffed in saddens and misery, getting their phones out handed to their aunt as she put them in her hands and put them up later. "What else are you guys going to take away from us?...besides our breathing." Hiro said being smart and got slap on the back of the head by Tadarshi who caught that smart comment from his lips.

"You three be happy that Momma Abuelita didn't ban ya to play or listen to music." Tadarshi told him as that's was the next idea that Abuelita had in mind to do but her oldest grandson saved them in great timing.

"I'm so glad that I'm not getting punish with them." Dash whispered to Rosa as both of them were sharing a plate of cookies and started dating each other after the whole Kronos battle, and finally confessing his love to her in case somehow he don't remember her again and the young Latina girl felt the same way and kissed her crush and made it very special for each other. "You can say that again Dashy. What a bunch of dum dummies." Rosa said dumping her cookie in her milk and feed it to Dash as he in return put his soaked cookie in her mouth to eat as well. **A/N: Love birds am I right?.** When the family meeting came to a conclusion and made it official on the punishment that was given to the boys, and make them get started on it first thing tomorrow as it was the worst type of punishment that they ever had in their lives, and the worst part about it is that they're won't be getting any pity nor mercy if one of them gets too tired or their arms got sore. Their first hard labor work was at the shoe shop making, polishing, and stacking shoes like little child slaves.

Miguel at the table making about a hundred through thousand pairs of shoes, while Wilbur was in the back stocking the box's of shoes in the inventory by himself making his back hurt, and while Hiro was playing mechanic boy on the sewing machine as it died on him when putting the leather together on the soles. Then what came next after working crazy at shop they went on separate work in which was even sadder than ever, as Hiro was working in Aunt Cass Cafe shop cleaning the bathrooms, windows, tables, and yes even clean the kitchen as well while Vanellepe was chilling and eating her chocolate fudge cake and purposely drop one of them off her plate, and dropped on the clean waxed floor.

"Oops sorry bro. I got butterfingers." Vanellepe claimed not hiding the grin on her face as Hiro wrapped the mop tight as he was tipped off knowing exactly what his baby sister was doing and it was effective.

"V, I'm two seconds from coming over there and strangle the life out of you. I mean it...amd please try me." Hiro threatened her and wanting to happen so he can kill her.

"Who told you to stop working?." Aunt Cass asked with her hands on her hips as she see that her floor haven't been finished mopping yet.

"Aunt Cass I... I... I... I." Hiro got silence as his aunt put her hand up to stop him.

"I don't want to hear your excuse Hiro now, please get back to work." Aunt Cass told him and resumed back to the front to serve her next customer.

When she was out of sight, Hiro look back at Vanellepe and said in a whisper. "This is not over." and went back to mopping with a much more angry face while Vanellepe grab her can of soda and pour it all over the floor making the boy stop on his cleaning and gritted his teeth in frustration. "Bye loser." Vanellepe said grinning and took off running up the stairs before Hiro can run to get her. "God in heaven, I'm this close to sending her to your holly Kingdom." Hiro said talking to the man upstairs and went back to mopping the mess that his sister made, before Aunt Cass comeback to think he was slacking on the job of cleaning. As for Wilbur he had to wash, dry, and polish every single car his parents own let alone he had to wash the whole house on the outside. He came back in wearing his blue work hat while his clothes were soaked due from washing so many cars, and headed to the dinning room were his parents were as they were going over some what it looks like an old photo album.

"Done already sweet heart?." Franny asked eyes still on the book while picking up her glass cup of lemonade.

"Yes mom I'm done everything you two and rest of the family in this house. Phew, and I hope that's it for the day...right?." asked Wilbur as he was mentally prepared for the no answer.

Cornelius put his finger on his chin to think and see if there's anything that needs to be done, and sadly for Wilbur he does. "Actually son you have two more things to do. First, you need to go with your Aunt Helen and Momma Abuelita to help them with the groceries, and help them carry it to the car. And second, I won't you come back home and cut the grass in the back yard for me please." When hearing the words cut the grass in the back yard, this cause Wilbur to halfway faint in disbelief. "Daaadd!. Our back yard is the half size of a football field!." Wilbur waning not wanting to cut that back yard. Ignoring the cry baby chant from his son, Cornelius closed the photo book and said "Just go do what I said and be happy I didn't make you clean the gutters." Sighing as he had a good point, Wilbur walked right out of the dinning room and made his way at Aunt Helens house.

In the plaza of San Fransokyo, Miguel was shining shoes and then selling the shoes that he made at the same time. That idea of work labor belonged to Rosa who couldn't help but pinch in on her enjoyment, on Miguel's misfortune as he was hating every second of it. "Rosa I am so totally going to get you for this." Miguel huffed while shining the hound out of the mans shoes, and stopped to give change back from the purchase of one of the customers. "That will be twenty-nine ninety sir." Miguel told the guy having the box in his hands. "H... Hey kid do you take any payments?." the man asked him pulling out his wallet to pay. Not even looking at the buyer but answered back while spit shining the dudes shoes. "Uhhh, yeah, I take cash, credit, debit, or even checks."

"Can you take an I. O. U. kid?." He said taking out a piece of paper saying the word. Miguel dropped his shoe polish brushes, then turned around in disbelief with his eyebrow raised and not showing any humor or any good employee attitude. "Are you kidding me right?. An I. O. U?. For real dude seriously?." Miguel asked making sure his hearing it right. The man nodded showing the card with a proud smile. "Sir, if you don't put that paper away from my face and get up out of here, I'll will have to make you leave or be forced out by my dog." Miguel told him shaking head in shame as this was the first time that every happened to him on job, and this was something to tell about when he gets home from work.

The guy put the paper back into his wallet and put it back in his pocket, and set the shoes back down. "Damn kid who took a piss in your nachos?." Miguel turn back at the guy with a pointed look and spoke. "My cousin did and I don't mean literally either. Now if you would excuse me, I have some shoes to sign...bye and adios." said the young Latino and resumed back to doing his work on polishing his costumers shoes and get paid. All three boys worked through the bones and having their noses in the grindstone, and the sad part about it was that they're not going to get paid for it as this was nothing more than punishment itself. The boys wished that they have never even think about seeing the time machine but more importantly, Hiro and Miguel wished they didn't listen to Wilbur about the thing but that's just old history now.

And speaking of now it's been two months and a half of punishment and they were on their last week until they were finally off the hook. As of right now, Hiro was in his soon to be sister in laws apartment boxing and packaging, and loading it on Aunt Casss truck who she let Honey Lemon burrow to make things easy for her to move all of her things and bring them to her new home. Currently, Honey Lemon came in to her old apartment room with a huge Super Burger takeout bag in hand and a tray of two drinks, smiling excitedly she came over to the table and sat the stuff down as Hiro stocked the last box on top of another one. "Okay Hiro, I think this cause for some break time!." She cheered pulling out some triple burgers on the table and pull herself a seat.

Hiro said popping his knuckles and neck for loosing up the kramps, and stretched his arm. "I can take a load off?. Is this some trick?." Laughing at the silly question that his little brother just asked of her, knowing what her soon to be family did to the three as it in her opinion was a little bit extreme. Yeah they did something that they weren't suppose to, but boys will be boys and that's only natural. "Of course Hiro!. Come seat down and let's dig in!." Honey Lemon said unwrapping her burger and went to eating. With the smell of sweet burger grease hitting his nose it wouldn't hurt to have food in the stomach, and so he went to join his sister law and loved to eat a triple stack Super Burger. Savoring the delicious grilled beef, Honey Lemon gave him his cup in which was sweet honey ice cream mix with green tea and had the same as she slurp it in joy.

"You know something Honey?." Hiro got her attention and said after swallowing his chunk of burger. "I'm really glad that you're will be staying with us after you marry Tadarshi." Honey Lemon smiled happily to hear it from Hiro who was all a okay about her marrying his older brother, and she too was happy to become part of the multi family and can't wait any longer to say I do at altar when the wedding gets planned out. But first she have to go through the engagement party that Franny and Cornelius were hosting it at their place as it was smart, since their house has way more room for everyone and they insisted on being called aunt and uncle Franny and, Cornelius to her and so be it.

"So tell me Hiro how's Uncle Bob and Aunt Helen been doing lately?. I heard on the news that the Incredible family were out and about trying to take down some villain named...oh, what's that weirdos name is again?." Honey Lemon said trying to remember the name of the new villain that just came out of nowhere three weeks later after the whole robot incident. "You mean that mole like man named the Underminer?." Hiro said making Honey Lemon nod and put her finger up as her lip was on her straw and took it off. "Exactly. You know I admire Uncle Bob and Aunt Helen, and let alone the rest going hero even though Supers are still illegal." She said respecting their courage and such.

"True, but when the cops come after another failed attempt to bring down the Underminer, they run right out of there quick in a hurry before the police can arrest them." Hiro said based on what Violet told him when she visited him in the cafe, with her hero outfit in her book bag. After consuming the burgers and fries, they resumed back to loading the truck up with the last few things from the apartment and drove off, right after Honey Lemon gave her apartment key to the land lord and said farewell.

 **Two weeks later...**

In the Super Burger joint seating at their favorite spot booth enjoying themselves with the free food that they ordered. Penny, Hiro, Miguel, and Wilbur were eating together and talking amongst themselves as the conversation was the biggest one of all conversation that they ever had, as it concerned two people.

"Soooooo, you're finally going to confess your love to Violet huh Wilbur?. Haha it's about freaking time amigo." said Miguel grinning on the big news from his friend/cousin.

"Yeah, I finally think it's high time for me to go and confess my love to Violet. We been best friends for years and we both have so much in common...sometimes." said Wilbur taking a bite of his ice cream.

Then Penny said after finish chewing her food and spoke in excitement. "That's great Wilbur and plus, I know just the perfect place for you to do it too!." Hearing the two words perfect and place, Wilbur put a hold on the eating and spoked with a hyped self esteem. "Where Penny?!. Where?!." Stopping Wilbur from shaking her like a crazy mad man and broke the hold from his grip, Penny laughed slightly at his silly and goofiness and went to spilling out the information to the boys. "Alright, alright, alright here's the scoop. Y'all do remember that Dash has a track meet tomorrow down at the Metropolis football stadium for middle and high school students, right?."

"Yes." said all Three still listening to the plan.

"So, I thought you could tell Violet how you feel at the spot and while we are seating with Uncle Bob and Aunt Helen. Sooooo, what do you think Wilbur?." Penny said can no longer hold her grin and excitement.

"That's the greatest plan ever Pen!." Wilbur told her and hugged her tight. And then let go and said feeling fully confident about the idea of doing this. "Tomorrow is the perfect time and place for me to actually do it!. And don't possibly see anything that will destroy my chance of making Violet my girlfriend and future wife!." The next day have finally come for Wilbur as he and the others took the monorail ride down to Metropolis to go watch Dash make his first appearance of track running. In the football track stadium seating down on the bleachers is where Bob and Helen who had Jack Jack on her lap, watching and waiting for the game to begin. At that moment Wilbur and the others came in from the stadium entrance and joined their aunt and uncle in the next bleacher behind them.

"Hey kids you made it just in time." said Bob smiling and happy to see his nephews and niece.

"Hi Uncle Bob, Aunt Helen, Jack Jack. I can't wait to see Dash play track running." said Hiro who saw Dash warming up with the other track racers and see Rosa there who too was in the track meet preparing for the race to start.

"I'm assuming that Rosa got a ride from you guys right?." Miguel asked his aunt as Helen was feeding Jack Jack some chewed up orange slice from her mouth and fed it to him.

"Yes she did around six. Did you know that your cousin is the track teams captain and the head violinist in Todaylands Elementary music department?." Helen asked impressed on her nieces great resume in school.

"Plus, she is Dash's personal couch. She did a darn pretty good job at it too." Bob added watching the two talk to each other while seeing Rosa whispering something to Dash as he laughed at what she told him. At the least expected Penny nudged Wilbur to get his attention in which it did as she pointed down to the plat form, as she pointed at Violet who was wearing a bright pink shirt with long khaki pants, with a pair of purple and white shoes customized by her Momma Abuelita and had on her purple head band hair piece. She was down there talking to one of there friends by the name of Katie as they were discussing about something. "There she is Wilbur...waiting for her lover to come clam her." Penny said making the boy had his heart racing.

"Y... Y... Yeah, I see and I'm about to make the first step." Wilbur told her and got up from the bench and stepped forward down the metal steps, having the most biggest charmed smile that he could ever muster as Violet was just inches away.

"Our boy is finally becoming a man." Hiro said telling it to Miguel who smirked and nodded in agreement while Penny rolled her eyes and smiled as she know the boys were thinking overboard on the idea of becoming a man. But sadly and unfortunately, Wilburs big moment in the sun soon changed into a dark eclipse as a familiar someone stepped out from the bleaches and walked his way towards the girl he was getting ready to make her his. The boy that was responsible for causing Wilburs happiness into sudden misery was none other than Violet's pretended crush, Tony Rydinger who apparently was there as his baby sister was also competing in the track meet.

He walked down and caught sight of Violet and made himself known to her. Katie stopped talking to Violet as Tony came in and told her goodbye, as the two begin the conversation. "Hey...your Violet right?." Tony asked Violet as if he never seen her in school at all until know since she pull her hair back and had full powered confidence within her. Before Violet can say anything she took a glance up and see Wilbur there on the right moment and wrong time as stopped in his tracks, and seeing a big opportunity to put her plan into final motion and make Wilbur jealous to the point she hopes today he'll confess to her, and so she can drop the oh, I love Tony Rydinger act to rest for good. Then she looked up at the bleachers to see Penny who had a warning look on her face telling Violet directly saying to don't do it or you will regret it, but the hell she's going to do it and make it a conclusion.

Violet shifted her eyes back to Tony as she smiled at him and spoke friendly and geeky. "Yes, that's me." On the steps hearing the conversation between the two and also hearing about them going to the movies this Friday, Wilbur was shaking and having his left eye twitching like mad as he had his one and only chance of having Violet but then pretty boy stepped in and take her from him. Standing up form their seat seeing the event being unfolded in front of them, both Hiro and Miguel knew what's going to happen next as they see their best friend shaking like a rattle as Wilbur was about to go off on Tony.

"Let's get him before he loose it." Miguel said stepping out as he and Hiro run down to get Wilbur, while Penny on the other hand was standing up with her hand on her hip as she had on a very upset mix with disappointment on her face. Not only Penny saw the whole action of the thing but Helen also saw it as well, and can't believe her own daughter will hit so low to get what she wanted and needed to have a good talk with Violet when they get home to get dress for the engagement party at Franny's house. "I can't believe this...this...this jackass done went and took away Violet from me. My girl of all things!." Wilbur said in his mind as he he finally snapped and went to go beat the hell out of Tony, but caring if he gets put on another three month punishment after being ungrounded.

What stopped him from going psycho on the poor guy was Hiro, wrapping his arms around both both shoulders while Miguel went to the front to prevent Wilbur from even breaking loose from Hiros grip. "Guys let me go, I'm going to start killing this fool. **Homicidal Maniac** style." Wilbur told them grinding his teeth as he tried to move forward but the two vs one advantage beat him. Both boys pulled Wilbur back away from the scene and taking him to the back exit to try keep him chill out.

"So it's a date right?." Tony asked making sure he got the information right.

"Definitely." said Violet walking away from Tony and headed back to rejoin her family. "Score one for me!. Now I can let Wilbur have some confidence to confess his love for me!." She thought seating down beside her mom as the race got started. They cheered Dash and Rosa on while telling the boy to make sure he makes it close and fair, so that way no one will suspect he's a super. Not wanting to avoid the talk that just happened not too long ago, Penny tapped Violet on her shoushoulder making her turn back to see her and see that Penny had a stern angry look on her face. Violet got ready to say something but then Penny thumped her in the nose real hard causing the young Parr to flinch back in pain.

"Ow!. what was that for?." Violet asked of her best friend while rubbing her sore nose.

"You know good and damn why I did that. Oooohhhhh, really done it this time Vi, now you truly made Wilbur sad and mad." Penny told her making sure nether Uncle Bob or Aunt Helen hear their conversation but one of them already have.

Violet felt ashame once more again but the damage has been down, and now she had to go to the movies Friday with the boy she never loved. Penny got up to go see how mentally Wilbur was knowing him, he was probably swearing like a sailor. "I'm going to check on Wilbur and I should make sure that he's home safely. Oh, and by the way Vi...I hope that bad karma will be real ass hole to you." With that she left out of sight heading to the back exit, while leaving Violet to be disappointed in herself for doing what she did and needed to fix her mistake today and now. In the slightly dark back exit entrance, Wilbur was kicking and cussing his brains out, while Hiro still had his strong hold him as Miguel was leaning against the wall with his arms folded and feeling real bad for his best friend, to go through what he experienced.

"For crying out loud Hiro!. Let me go so I can put my foot up that bastards ass!." Wilbur said trying to make an attempt to break himself free from Hiros grip.

"Dude relax!. It's not the end of the world." Hiro said doing his best to make Wilbur to think and to let it go, but that's not happening right now.

"Relax my ass Hiro!. I had my moment of finally having Violet as my girlfriend but, that freaking football all star ass hole took that away from me!." said Wilbur shaking himself off of his friends grip but still that too didn't work.

Miguel got off the wall to speed dial Carl to drive and pick them up so, they can go and get dressed for the party plus, he needed to tune up his guitar since he was performing at the party so he needed to rehearse from the time being. Penny stepped down from the steps as she sees her boyfriend doing his best to keep Wilbur clam but to her, it looks like she needed to step in do what's necessary for his sake. She came up to Wilbur who still putting up a good fight and nerve punched him in the chest and stomach, making Wilbur completely stop struggling felt his legs becoming jelly and sat down on the ground as Hiro let go of him. Wilbur felt his stomach and chest was too relaxed and felt unable to move.

"Wilbur look at me." Penny told him making the young Robinson look. "I know that you're hurting very much but, trying to fight Tony Rydinger isn't going to solve nothing. Don't worry Wilbur, I'm sure things will work out for you and I can guarantee it too." Penny said giving him a hug as tears were being dropped on her shoulder as Wilbur was letting go of his pain. Moments later, Carl pulled up in his golden car that Cornelius have given him as a gift for being his best invention growing up, and see the kids coming out from the stadium and got in and drove off to go straight to drop each of them off so they can get ready for the party that will start at around 10:30pm. Back with the Parr family along with Rosa who got out of the stadium as the track meet was over, as Dash won first prize while Rosa came in second. They headed to the car that was far away from them while seeing that the others have left and headed home to prepare for tonight.

"You two did a great job today." Bob said lifting his son up on his shoulders as he was truly proud of him.

"Awwwwww, thank you Uncle Bob. For once I met my match and my competition is none other than my cute boyfriend. Right Dashy?." Rosa asked of him with a sweet smile while opening her Gatorade.

Dash looked at his beautiful Latina girlfriend and answered. "You got that right Rosa!. I can't believe I finally played sports!." Violet on the other hand was thinking and worrying about how badly she done hurt and broken his heart. She for once know what she just did was so wrong to the point it make someone sick in the abdomen, but she not the only one that shamed her for what she done. Helen who was carrying Jack Jack, had her eyes on her oldest daughter and she too was ashamed for what Violet had done to poor Wilbur. Helen opened her mouth to say something but then suddenly interrupted her by a huge earthquake like shake.

Far away from them a huge sized drill popped out from underneath the parking lot, destroying some cars and property as the machine drove out of its hole in a complete stop. Then what came next was a mole like man wearing a black construction coat, with a flashlight hat, and had his metal clamps for his hands pulled up from his drill a microphone along with a in his hand and went into monologing.

"Behold the Underminer!. I'm always beneath you but nothing is beneath me!." The Underminer preached to the screaming citizens who were running away from the villain or running to find shelter. The Parr family and Rosa just standed there watching and hearing this mad super villain have to say as he continued on with his speech.

"I hereby declare war on peace and happiness!. Soon, all will tremble before me!." He spoked with full complete confidence on what he said not realizing that the Parr family aka The Incredibles were standing right there not being noticed at all. Rosa took her eyes away from the evil villain and saw her family put on their masks and quickly got changed into their super suite, ready to brawl with the Underminer. "Okaaaaaay I see where this is going." Rosa said making them look back at her as she smiled. "I'm just going to take the bus to ride home. I'll see you guys at fiesta right?."

"It all depends on how this fight would take...but will be there eventually." said Bob eyes focus on getting yet another chance to fight Underminer again.

"Stay safe sweetie." Helen told her niece while setting Jack Jack in his stroller.

Rosa nod and said "No problem Aunt Helen. Adios mi familia!." Not taking any chances of staying any longer she ran out as her sore feet can carry her, and bounced right out before the battle could begin as Rosa rather watched her family and lover fight on TV instead of seeing it in her own eyes. While the Parr family begin the attack and planning on taking down the Underminer, meanwhile at the Cafe as the store was closed for the week. Hiro was in his and his siblings room putting on the tuxedo that Aunt Cass have dry cleaned for him to wear, as Tadashi was wearing the same tux as well as he was sharing the mirror with his little brother as both of them was fixing their tie.

"Tell me something Tadashi. Why are we wearing fancy clothes?. We're just going to your and Honeys engagement party, not the Noble peace prize ceremony." Hiro said not a big fan on wearing formal clothes.

"Because little bro it's a special occasion for me and Honey." Tardarshi said walking away from the mirror and went to his side of the room where he and Honey Lemon share and put on his Axe cologne on.

"Still I'm just saying." Hiro spoke after seeing he was good to go for tonight's party and headed down stairs to help load the truck up for his aunt, who was downstairs in her blue dress adding the last touch of icing on the cake sheshe baked while Vanellepe who had on a princess like dress as the color was pink with multi color stripes that looked like sprinklers on a cupcake. Honey Lemon who was helping her new aunt by adding the strawberries to the cake and set it in the cake box, thus putting her high heels on making a complete match with her all yellow dress with a touch of light blue stripes going down. "You're going to love the party that your Aunt Franny and Uncle Cornelius had put together. We all chipped in and wanted to make it special for both of you and Tadashi." said Aunt Cass licking off the icing from her finger.

"I know!. I can't wait to get there and be with my new family!." Honey Lemon said looking forward to getting there.

"You're going to love it Honey. We as a multi family know how to party down like a boss." Vanellepe said having one of the strawberries from the bowl and put it in her mouth.

"You guys ready to head over to Aunt Franny and Uncle Corneliuss house?." asked Tadarshi coming down from the stairs, walked over to his fiancee and place a kiss on her lips. Honey smiled in the kiss as their lips broke apart and handed him the box that had the cake inside. "Ready when you are Tadarshi." Hiro said looking forward to the party. As the Hamadas packed the last sweet goods on the truck, they were off to the Robinsons house and enjoy the wonderful celebration of the engagement and a new member of the family.

 **Meanwhile in the Robinsons House**

"Mom, Dad, do I really have to wear this monkey suite?." Wilbur asked his parents as he didn't see the point of wearing formal clothing, as he was trying to loosen up his collar to breath better. "This supposed to be a family party, not a business casual party." He said helping his mom with the punch bowl while Franny was taste testing the flavor.

"Wilbur honey this is nothing more than a all family party." Franny told Wilbur while adding suger to the punch, and went to stirring and retasting the juice. "Yes, now that's better. Anyways this is traditional when it comes down to inducting a new edition to our family." Franny said putting the spoon back in the punch bowl.

"And speaking of New Edition, I need to check the DJ stand to see if their songs are in the laptop." said Cornelius.

While his dad was going to check if his favorite RB group were in the list of songs that was going to be played, Wilbur was thinking about Violet and he can't get her out of his head. In the pass two hours he came to accept that he waited too long to ask her to be his, and it was shown tonight when Tony Rydinger took her away from him making it very painful to watch in front of you. Franny noticed that her son had pain in his eyes and knowing very well that he lost his chance at getting the girl he always wanted, and that girl is her niece on the Parr side.

"Wilbur sweetie?." Franny said putting both hands on his shoulder. "It's not the end of the world. You have to not give up on your dreams on what you want before your goals slip away every second." For once in Wilburs life he completely understood what his mom have meant and took it to heart. Yes even though he lost his chance of asking Vi out but, it doesn't mean he just give up but to go do it anyway. "You're right mom. Instead of moping about it I should have Keep Moving Forward, and tell Violet that I love her." said Wilbur having his old self esteem back in motion with a smile to make it official.

Smiling and happy to see her one and only child was back to his usual self, Franny kissed on the top of his head and moved pass him so she can get her frogs tuned up, and be ready to perform. The door bell rang from the front as their Butler Lefty opened it and let in the Rivera family, who had on traditional Mexican party outfits and came in with loads of food and gifts and set them down for the party.

"Hi Momma Abuelita, Carl is the kitchen cooking and waiting for you." Wilbur told her and got a kiss on the cheek from her and smiled at him.

"Thanks for telling me that so, I can show that none cook tin can what's real cooking all about!." said Abuelita laughing her way to the kitchen with her sleeves pulled up and got company by two other family members on her side, and went straight into the kitchen go prep the meals.

Miguel who was the last person closed the door behind him after letting Dante in, and came in with his guitar in its case as he worn a class red and gold uniform suite with a matching sombrero. He came up to his best friend and greeted him like always as what cousins do.

"Buena noches senior prima." Miguel said fist pumping him as both of them headed to the party that was in the huge party room, and grab a seat and talk a bit before the party can get started. They talked about the next coming baseball game in Todayland, that Cornelius had box seats for them to watch. The person that gave him that special honor was his old friend and brother Goob, who had his future saved when Lewis returned to his timeline and went to the baseball field beside the school and yell his name out to wake his sleepy head up, and causing him to catch the big win before setting his path of his own destiny. "I can't believe that my dad from the year 2007, actually helped give Goob his future back right after he tried to destroy ours." Wilbur said shaking the cold feeling of remembering about himself getting erased from extents.

"I know exactly what you mean Wilbur, because you're not the only had to go through that." Miguel pointed out while tuning and test play his guitar. And then he said as the other thought came to him. "Plus, don't you think it's weird that Todayland's number one MLB player was Goob, even though he was never mention or seen in baseball games over the years, up until after dropping Lewis back home?." Wilbur nodded as that was an excellent question that even he can't explain that but the other one could.

"That's because of the time change Miguel." Hiro said as he and his family arrived in time, and over heard the conversation about Goob.

"When we dropped Lewis back home he went and changed Goobs downfall future and turn it into a good one." He explained to them while getting a mini hot dog on a stick from the tray.

"Soooooo...it's kinda like part two of Back to the Future right?." asked Miguel as he once again comparing his Uncles time machine with the Delorean.

"Actually cuz...yeah, that pretty much it." Hiro said not going to lie about that theory.

"Anyway you guys, I have something to tell yeah and it's all thanks to my mom." said Wilbur and started telling them.

 **Meanwhile in the Parrs House**

"I can't believe I just did that!. And it's all because of the unfair teamwork." Violet said putting on her light purple dress on and while talking to herself about what just happened during the battle with the Underminer.

As usual instead of fighting together like a family, Bob and Helen wanted to handle the danger and made her and Dash escort the innocent people from the cross fire, and babysit Jack Jack. But that's more than what Violet had to put up with. While her parents were chasing after the Underminer who was riding his big drill underground as his plan was to bury Metropolis national bank, and rob their money and continue on stealing more cash. Dash took it upon himself and speed ran out of the parking lot, and go help their parents and leave Violet by herself with Jack Jack.

The worst part about it was that she got mad about it and took off her mask and slammed down to the ground, and turn around to cuss but then her anger drooped into shock. Because standing there in front of her was a shocked and surprised Tony Rydinger, as he saw her secret identity plan as day and their was no longer to hide it in the bush. Violet tried to play it off by giving him a nervous smile and tried to explain to him while walking up to him, but Tony was backing away and run away from her making yell in anger.

 **A/N: I love that part in that movie Lol!**

"This is some B.S!." Violet yelled laying down on her bed but caring for finding her shoes.

"Penny was right...bad karma is going to be an asshole to me." She said remembering exactly what Penny told her during Dashs track meet.

Violet told her dad about the situation right after they stopped the drill and saved City Hall, but like always the Underminer escapes along with the loads of money. For them on the other hand they got out of the drill and out from sight, before the cops can come and arrest for illegal superhero work. Behind her door listening to what her daughter was talking about, Helen who got done dressing felt the time was right to have a one on one talk with Violet.

"Vi?. I wanted to talk to you about something." Helen told her closing the door behind her and sat beside her daughter.

"Yes mom?." Violet asked not seating up and just laid down with her arm over her eyes.

Sighing to her daughters sadness, Helen laid down to get comfortable to speak to her resting her head on her hand. "Violet, I know the reason why you're asking that boy out just because you wanted Wilbur to confess his love for you, but baby that's not how it works." At that last part, Violet move her arm away from her face and look at her mother with tears forming in her eyes as her cheeks were little wet. Helen got up as Violet did the same as she reached out to hugged her mother cried in pain and sorrow. "I...I... I... I know mom but I didn't listen to Penny nor my shoulder angel." Violet said letting her confession out.

"I know pumpkin, I know but you can never make someone jealous to love you. You need to just tell how you feel and that's all." said Helen giving Violet one more hug.

"Thanks mom." Violet told her and broke the hug "I'll go do that tonight and see how the night goes." With confidence and clean mind she went to get her dress shoes and get ready for the big party. Helen got up to her room to get Jack Jack dress and ready to go as Bob put on his best suite and tie. "How did it go with Violet honey?." Bob asked his beloved wife while putting on his cufflings. "It went very well Bob, I finally said something to her about it and now she's back on the right path." Helen told him while button up Jack Jacks dress shirt. Things were looking good for the Parrs since the battle against Syndrome and his intelligent Kronos, as Bob got a job as Cornelius number one body guard. He told him that he trusted family more than his former body guards and Bob couldn't agree more as he too trusted his multi family.

"By the way did you handle the Tony saw Violets secret identity issue?." asked Helen finished dressing her baby boy.

"Uhhhhhh, yeah, I call Rick about and his got that Tony boy in the integration room as pick getting ready to wipe his memory clean out." Bob answered happy to have a good friend like Agent Rick as he is the head director of keeping Supers identity safe from the public and other things that involves the Supers.

Back at Violets room, Violet made one more check over of herself in the mirror and added her purple head band hair piece in and walked herself out and close the lights out. She was inches away from going down stairs until she over heard Dash singing in the bathroom, as he was checking over himself and walked out smelling like a champ.

"I see you're dress to impress." Violet smirked as Dash smirked back with confidence.

"You got that right Violet, I'm looking sharp just for my beautiful hot senorita." He said combing his hair and walked down the stairs as their folks came out and told them to let's go before they would be late. The whole family got in their brand new fully paid up to date car that was given to him by Sierra, as she told them that Penny did have a good paid lifetime contract with Super Burger and a two five year contract deal with both Footlocker and that Sprite commercial.

 **A/N: That's what I call getting paid!.**

 **Back at the Engagement party...**

The party was going fantastic as Honey Lemon was loving the pleasure of being welcomed to her new family.

She had dreamed of this moment every since she laid first eye contact with Tadashi, and now she's going to be part of his world. She was mingling with each family member one by one, and help herself with the hors d'oeuvres that the mini Carls were serving. Enjoying the family love around her she made her way to the living room where Miguel and Penny were watching the last season finale episode of her former TV show, and watched with them. The girl that the network replaced Penny was a back up wanna be actress, who doesn't even look like Penny at all but Hollywood had to make due as it showed her in the hospital after having a face surgery to stay forever hidden from Dr. Cailco. It was showing good until the doctor was Dr. Cailco in disguise as he was about to inject the actress Penny with poison but that's when the black glass of the hospital room as the same dog that caused the whole building to catch on fire let alone giving Penny a near death experience, busted in to rescue his master.

What came next after easy beating Dr. Cailco, the actress and the dog busted through the glass and getting ready to leave but instead they were hovering and got pulled in by a huge UFO, as it flew out into the sky as Dr. Cailco was angry and said "Aliens!." And that was the season finale of Bolt as Miguel turned off the TV as he had a blankblank look as he didn't like the new girl that replaced his cousin and the cliff hanger. He wasn't the only one who disliked the the episode as he, Honey Lemon, and the brown hamster in the plastic ball who was one of Bolts friends that followed him on returning back to Todayland. Both Miguel and the hamster looked at one another and both had the same thing in mind.

"So...what do you guys think?." the real Penny asked them as she tried to be nice about the show.

"To be honest with you cuz...that last episode was ass." Miguel said picking up his hat off the table.

"I agree with Miguel. The network just lost its viewer and that viewer is me." said Honey Lemon and went out of the living room to rejoin her new family.

"And they just lost their fan club president too. I'm sending my notice to the club now." said Miguel on his phone doing what he just said while Penny had to admit that Hollywood had truly ruined the TV series of Bolt, and now the ratings will completely go down when the next season starts. "They should have cancelled it after my accident but now...they're going to regret it later on." She said leaving the couch letting the black cat who was also one of Bolts furry friend as she laid down and slept like any other lazy relaxed cat.

Out at the party, Hiro was listening to what Wilbur have planned out for tonight when Violet gets here, while two of them were orbiting around the buffet table that Carl and Momma Abuelita had put out as there was so much delicious verity of food, that neither don't know what to munch on next. The plan that Wilbur had in mind for the night was get Violet alone in the garden and go confess his love to her, and put it to rest for good. Hiro was glad that his best bud is finally going to do it even though it back fired on him hours ago, but it's better late than never.

"I'm telling you Hiro, I got it planned out on every detail and this has to work." Wilbur told him picking up himself some cocktail winnies wrapped up in a blanket on his plate.

"I encourage you all the way Wilbur, I truly do and if you need any help just don't be shy about it." Hiro told him seeing his girlfriend on the other side where their was another long buffet table, as she helped herself with whatever that caught her eyes and went to devouring.

The thing he saw entertaining the party room was his Aunt Helen and Uncle Bob, and the gang dressed in their best attire with gifts in each hand, indicating that each of them had a personal gift for Tadashi and Honey Lemon. Wilbur looked up and see Violet looking outstanding and more beautiful than all the girls he has seen in his lifetime. He set his plate down on the table and then he took out an Icebreaker mint, and put two in his mouth. Then before going down their and put his plan into official action, he straightened up his tie to look good and was ready to go.

"Okay...here goes nothing." He said to himself and marched over to where she was.

"Why thank you Aunt Helen for the gifts, I'll just sat them right in the table near the window where all the gifts are at." Honey Lemon said after hugging her aunt and headed to the gift table.

"If you guys excuse me while I go see my beautiful girlfriend of mine." Dash said playing it cool and walked over to Rosa who was tuning her violin for the night as she had a duet with Miguel, and wanted to sound good. Dash snuck up on her and put hands covering her eyes as her glasses were on the couch beside, as he lean in to whisper in her ear with cheesy grin. "Guess who senorita?." Rosa giggle at her ear was being tickle by Dashs breath and answered back to him as she too had the same cheesy smile as Dash.

"Let me guess, hmmmmmmm...is it you my senior lover?." Loving to hear that from her own lips, Dash remove his hands away from her eyes as she put her glasses back on, and moved her violin off the couch so Dash can seat beside her so both of them can snuggle up and talk amongst themselves.

"Oh please." Violet said rolling her eyes not wanting to see the two puppy loving one another. She was getting ready to eat at the buffet and find her friends later on, but instead she heard Wilbur behind her. "H... H... H... Hi Vi, um, do you like the party so far." Wilbur asked as he see he was already choking up and nervous, but he wasn't the only one doing it as well.

"Oh, hi W... W...W...Wilbur, y... y... yeah the party is f... f... f... f... it's just great." Violet rushed not having the confidence to speak a big word vocabulary at the moment, as she looked down at her feet hiding her blush of embarrassment. Wilbur was looking to the side rubbing the back of his head, as he too was embarrassed about choking up on his words. "Hey listen Vi." Wilbur broke his fear and gain confidence "Why don't we go to the garden and have some privacy. So what do you say?." Violet looked back at Wilbur as she sees some strong confidence in him than what she had and nodded in response.

And so taking her by the hand, Wilbur guided her to the back of the house to the garden center, not realizing that their friends were watching the whole thing and can't help but sneakily follow. They enter the garden by air tube to make quick timing, as the garden was much more lively in the night as the water fountain was putting on an amazing water light show, making Violet be amazed to see it like a big diamond at the jewelry store. Wilbur looked to his left and see a purple flower in the vines and plucked it out, and hold it in his hand and joined Violet at the concrete bench near the fountain and looked up at the sky of beautiful stars, twinkling in front of them looking just absolutely pretty.

Neither of the two don't know which one should talk first as both of them was waiting on whose going to break the silence, and start confessing with each other but and get over with. Wilbur looked at Violet as she was still hypnotize on skies beauty as he was looking at her beauty. The smell of sweet Victoria Secret perfume hit his nose as the fragrance matched so well to Violet, and made his heart raced in a drum roll of pure love.

"Violet I have something to confess to you." Wilbur broke the silence making her focus on him and not the dark sky no more.

"Every since that I met you when we were very little, I started to like you a lot and that like started to become love." Wilbur said seeing Violet open her eyes wide as this got her attention real good. "Over the years together I was scared that you would feel weird and awkward about me having a none friend love feeling for you, and kelp it to myself." While confessing his heart out to her and not holding nothing back, Violet had her mind racing like a super computer as she was hearing every word to what Wilbur was saying.

"Oh my god his is doing it, oh my god his is doing it!. I'm finally going to hear him confess his love for me!. Oh thank you god in heaven!." Violet said in her mind as her heart was too drum rolling of pure love as well. Wilbur kept telling her how much he felted about her and finally just go on and just say it, while they're still young and living.

"Violet Annie Parr, I love you and I want you to be my girlfriend and be my future Mrs. Robinson." Wilbur came out and said it not caring if he went to far on the future Mrs part.

Violets heart sanged like a crazy organ as this is what she exactly wanted to hear Wilbur say, and knowing it was her turn to confess her love to him now and get over with. "Wilbur Lewis Robinson, I had fell in love with you on the moment we met. I loved you so much that I ashamed of playing jealousy on you, as I wanted you to think that have fallen heels for Tony so you can step up and confess your love to me. But I went to far and instead I should have done this a long time ago, in which was telling you how much I love you right here and right now." Violet said having a tear coming down her face but Wilbur reached up and wiped away. Remembering the flower in his hand he sticked the purple flower in her ear.

What came next was both of them smiled in full of love in each other, as two lean forward slowly as they feel their warm breath touching each others noses as their lips were close to touching one another. Finally after all this time they kissed with deep love as the taste from each other were like fireworks hitting one another, and then both Violet and Wilbur wrapped their arms around each other to make the kiss have meaning as both of them made a one minute tongue touch for flavor. They broke apart as their lungs needed a lot of air as both of them were trying to breath in some oxygen in there system.

"We're finally a couple now huh?." Wilbur asked his new and only girlfriend as she too grinned in happiness.

"Damn straight we are baby." Violet answered as she grab his hand to hers and hold tight romantically.

They looked at each other in the eyes with love in them and never want to break apart. That how every was cut short when they felt they were being watched the entire time, as both turn their heads and see standing at the long entrance to the garden was their friends who were grinning and video recording the whole show.

"Man, that's what I call true romance!." said Miguel wiping a fake tear from his face.

"Wilbur my man, you got game like 2k!." Hiro said who was the one recording on his phone.

"Romero and Juliet got nothing on you guys. In my years of being in Hollywood, that right there deserves an Oscar for great confession of true love." Penny said clapping her hands together.

Both Wilbur and Violet blushed in embarrassment as this was becoming a big upset for them but, at least they are girlfriend and boyfriend and later on the future of being the next Mr. and Mrs Robinson.

 **Land of the Dead...**

"Well it's about time they confessed!. I thought I have to wait until they come here and confess." said Momma Imelda as she and whole family was watching their living relatives on their family sized TV in the house.

"I thought the same way too Imelda but hey!. Love takes along time." Hector told his wife and kissed her making the dead women chuckle as that was true as she had history about that when she was alive.

"It's good to see them in love and finally together now. I'm very proud of my great grandkids." said Momma CoCo who was drinking her lemonade and continue watching the whole living family celebrating the new family member and her engagement to her oldest young grandkid, Tadashi.

"I bet you that Abuelita gift for Honey Lemon is a work apron so she can join the family business of making shoes." said Grandpa Julio as he was watching Honey Lemon open her gift from the Riveras and was right.

"Oh, she's going to craft good shoes and sandals just like her ancestors!." said Aunt Tia who was excited amongst the rest of the combine family.

"My our son is growing up to be just like his old man." said a middle aged Japanese American man who was watching his son becoming a man, while his wife was happy to see that her oldest son was marrying the right kind of woman.

"Honey Lemon is going to take good care of our oldest Hamada child." She said watching on not letting go of her smile.


	24. Chapter 24 (Suger Rush Download)

Chapter 24 (Suger Rush Download)

Two days ago after the big fiesta for Tadashi and Honey Lemon, things were going smooth for Team Future especially the boys after their long punishment was finally came to a complete end, and they couldn't be more happier than a average kids.

At the Cafe currently in his seat having his fingers on the keyboard of his favorite game with his talk in headset, Hiro was on his computer playing the top game of his generation called Heros Duty as this was military space game, where the solider fight its way through crazy alien flying bugs known as Cy-Bugs to get inside of the former HQ of the military base, and thus fight its way up to the main room and receive the medal or other prizes.

The game itself was online, arcade, console, and most importantly it was enjoyable. Right now, Hiro was playing in online group mode with Wilbur and Miguel as the trio were making an attempt to getting to their destination in which was going to the computer lab to download secret information to finding the missing clues, to fight and kill the Cy-Bug Queen. The level they were on was the most difficult level in the game program, but determined to complete the mission the boys wasn't going to forfeit.

"Does anyone have a grenade in their inventory?." asked Hiro shooting down Cy-Bugs from his left and right and made a clear path.

"No, I don't have any...what about you Wilbur?." said Miguel who was in his room eyes glued to the screen, blowtorching his bug enemies with no mercy.

"I use my last grenade on the last level dude...sorry." Wilbur answered seating in his bean bag chair, taking a fast timeout to each chips from the bowl near him.

In the Hamada siblings room, Vanellepe was laying down in the middle of her bed with her back down, as she was waiting patiently for her older brother to get off the computer so they can go out and play for once. She always hated seeing Hiro waste his time on the computer, playing that stupid game of his and never use the time with her. Vanellepe had her arms down off the bed as she was loosing her patients with him, and decided to speak up to Hiro.

"When are you going to be done already?." She asked of him removing her hair from her face.

"When I made it to the destination of this level...why?." Hiro asked his baby sister not leaving his eyes from the screen nor stopping his fingers from pressing down the keys.

Vanellepe with a sour mood got up and turn herself around to face him, while having her arms crossed and along with a pout.

"Because Hiro...I want to spend time with you and do something fun." She said looking right at him but he was still having his full focus on the screen.

"Such as...what?." Hiro responded killing another Cy-Bug in front of him as the gun sound and the scream from the bug was heard through the volume boxes.

"Duhhhhhhhh, Bot Fighting!." Vanellepe changing her mood from sour to happy "We can go out today or tonight and challenge somebody, and get quick cash!. How about that?!." Knowing the hyped look on her face without even looking, Hiro did had his microbot robot right beside the computer just waiting to get played, but today and tonight he had plans and that was playing this game.

"Sounds great Vanellepe but...I'm not in the mood for Bot Fighting today or tonight. Maybe some other time okay?." Hiro told her while hearing what Miguel was talking about through the headset and not paying attention to his baby sister face expression.

Her face morphed into a super pouted angry look as her eye was twitching a little bit, and did what came to her mind. And that was grabbing the nearest thing in which was a metal solid ball that Honey Lemon have given her from school, and through it right at the back of Hiros head making him stop playing and rub the back of his now sore head.

"Aw!. Damn it Vanellepe what the hell was that for?!." Hiro yelled as he swirl around and see his baby sister left the room in great timing too.

"You're lucky you have fast feet or otherwise I'll kick you silly." Hiro said to himself and slowly resumed back to the game at hand and hope their won't be anymore disruption. Vanellepe pouted her way down the stairs where Aunt Cass was watching TV with her fat cat as the business was slow today. "Aunt Cass, I'm going out to play in the park." Vanellepe told her aunt and slam the door down from the bottom level of the building, where the store was at feeling the shock vibration from the slam.

"Huh...it looks like those two had a disagreement." said Aunt Cass stuffing her mouth with a cupcake.

The day after the feud between Hiro and Vanellepe, the siblings let alone the others hanged out at Wilburs place as the group binged themselves in the Arcade Center and went to playing the verity of video games. Rosa and Dash were playing Just Dance simulator game, Violet and Penny were taking turns on the Wreck It Ralph game, and finally Hiro, Miguel, and Wilbur were once again playing the arcade version of Heros Duty making Vanellepe hate the game and wished that Aunt Franny haven't purchased that game system.

"Seriously you three?. Are you guys even tired of playing that game?." She asked the three of them who put in their coins in the machine and grab the Heros Duty guns from the gun stand, and went to firing.

"Nah!." said Hiro, Wilbur, and Miguel as the three laugh.

The game started out with them inside the transporter carrier with the other soldiers, as the leader of the vesicle was a hot combat female fighter by the name of Calhoun, Sergeant Calhoun to be exact. She had blonde short hair wearing the same combat gear like her fellow troops, as it was all black with a a touch of red on the side. She spoke to the players of the game in a command motivation military voice.

"Alright you ladies!. This is not the day to wet in your pants!." She told them loading her gun up and looked back at them "It's about making your momma proud time!." Sergeant Calhoun told them as the door went down and went to fighting the mad hive of Cy-Bugs, while the boys were drooling over the hot computer game character as the three loved that women.

"Dude I would totally make her my wife." Miguel said licking his lips as he had a crush on the female combat character.

"Ah excuse me what did you just said Miguel?." Vanellepe asked tapping her foot taking that comment like a enemy.

Miguel nervously chuckled forgetting that his girlfriend was standing there and said softly to ease her big temper. "I... I... I... I mean as in a none love sick opinion...you're alway be my number girl, haha." Satisfying on punking the poor Latino boy, Vanellepe made her way from the three to let them play with their what she called a pointless game, and check on Violet and Penny who were taking turns on the Wreck It Ralph game and playing to see who can out score one another.

"Still in your feelings I see." Penny said motion her head to see the young Hamada away from the screen. "Do you feel like talking about it?." She asked of her and receive a shake of no.

"Nah, I just need to play my frustration out that's all. How long are you two going to binge play that old game?." Vanellepe asked them.

"Probably the whole day. Heck, we might as well spend the night here and keep playing the game until our fingers get sore." Violet told her not leaving her eyes off of the screen as she was on the final level of the game.

With a sigh of disappointment from hearing that, Vanellepe turned around to find her number one game in the Arcade Center and that was her favorite Suger Rush racing game. Truth be told she always plays the same game just like Hiro plays Heros Duty, and never get tired of it until her arms gets tired out from over work. "Hello old friend did you miss me?." Vanellepe asked of the game and sat down in the chair that was shaped as a race car driver seat, and along with the steering wheel in front with the gear, gas, and beak pedal. The screen itself showed a preview of the game and show the main game character, that have the exact looks as Vanellepe herself as she once again won the race and did a little dance.

The original Vanellepe was weirded out when Uncle Cornelius purchased it off from the gaming arcade company, as the face of the Suger Rush game on its side had her in it driving her signature Queen car. She remembered asking her uncle is the main game character was customize by him, but to her surprise he told her that this was the actual thing and not customary. Even now Vanellepe disliked the fact that the main game character had the same features as her, and think that somebody had be stocking her from a far away distance and got inspired to make the main character to look exactly like her. Over the time she keep getting asked by her classmates and the other kids in the whole school, if she made a video game with the company to have her face as the main character but she told them countless of times that she never did such a thing.

"I'm this close away from suing the company for copyrights of my likeness." Vanellepe told herself while getting comfortable and had her hands on the wheel, as the game automatically went to select character and picked the same one and was herself and hit start. The screen popped up the starting line and gave the single to race, as Vanellepe did what she love to do and that was racing and beating the competition out of the water. She smirked as she drive her way to the spiked peppermint road bump obstacle, and made it through with no problem. "Too easy." She said as the reason why she picked the look alike character is because she amongst the rest can glitch her way from driving the back of her racers, and into the very front like a boss making Vanellepe praise the one and only character as that was the skill that made her win all the races, no matter what type of race track it was.

"Oh, I wish that I have her ability and skill." Vanellepe said not realizing that her wish was about to come true. While inches away from going to the finish line suddenly, the game itself shut off as the screen went completely blank. "Huh?. Ah, great what's wrong with the thing now?." Vanellepe asked herself getting up from the seat, and made her way to the back of the game to go check the machine. She bent down and unscrewed the lid that was easy to undo with a proper size tool like a quarter, and lifted the lid up to see the main part of the machine that had a big warning label and below it was the wires and a tube with a blue fluid inside. Vanellepe read the warning label that said do not mess with the wires under any circumstances.

Now usually Vanellepe would just leave things alone when a warning label is printed in front of her, but just like her brothers she had the attitude of thinking she knows everything that comes down to science, technology, and mathematics. "I'm an all A honors student, I did need no warning on what I'm doing. Heck, I was the one that help the principle mange the schools budget and keeping the check book balance." She told herself messing with the blue wire and the green wire and attached them together. Then next thing she did was unplugging the cord that was the tube of blue fluid and switch spots with other cord in its own outlet. When she plugged in the tube wire cord begin to glow like a glow stick, and ignoring the possibility of extreme danger she closed the lid back and made her way back to her seat and kick start the game.

All of a sudden after kick starting the game the screen pictured up a blue high color light, as electric sparks were everywhere as the screen started blinking like crazy while the machine itself started making a very weird and scary nose. "Not good, not good, not good!." Vanellepe told herself as she regretted for messing with the machine. What make things worse she had both hands on the wheel, thus making herself a good transporter carrier for the electric sparks as it grab a hold on her, making the poor young Hamada shake and had her teeth chattering while her hair was raised up like the bride of Frankenstein. The sound was loud enough to hear as Hiro and the rest stopped playing and went to investigate the noise and didn't like the source of it at all.

"Vanellepe!." Rosa yelled out as Dash ran to get her out before the thing explodes, but was too late when the machine made a huge energy ball around itself and Vanellepe that had computer codes around it and boom!.

Slightly and barley escaping the per darkness, Vanellepe open her eyes up and see her brother, cousins, Aunt Franny, and Uncle Cornelius and see worried and fear on their faces while feeling very funny getting her back off the floor. "Vanellepe are you okay?. You had a huge accident." Dash said bending down to her hight and place his hand on her shoulder. Then Uncle Cornelius looked at the Suger Rush game that was now reduced to his surprise not burnt and steamed with smoke, but back to normal showing the preview of the game. He set his eyes back on his little niece. "Vanellepe?. How do you feel sweet heart." He asked of her with much worry. Feeling a little bit of a headache she got up off the floor a little dizzy but able to keep her feet steady, she looked at her family and answered.

"I feel weird and g... g... g... g...g... g... glitchy." When Vanellepe talked to them her talk and body started glitching making everyone shocked and stepped back from surprise.

"What the h... h... h... h.. h... heck is wrong you g... g... g... g... g...guys?. Y'all never s...s...s...s... s... seen a serious a...a... a.. a... a...accident be...fore... fore... fore... fore?." Vanellepe asked them still glitching up making Hiro drop his mouth in utter shock to see his sister like this and he wasn't the only one to think the same.

"Vanellepe." Miguel thinking to find the right words and said "You're glitching. Glitching like a bad computer virus." Confused from hearing that from her boyfriend while seeing everyone still had their shock looks on, Vanellepe somehow managed to speak again and only this time she wasn't glitching while doing so. "Glitching?. I'm not glitching but, I am kinda hungry and don't mind getting a snack from the kitchen." When she said kitchen she glitched out of the Arcade Center and went right in the kitchen, surprising herself that she even do it let alone shocked her brother and the rest of the family.

"Oh, god that's what I call a Suger Rush download." Violet said as this was true all things considered.

The first thing Cornelius did before anything else was speed dial everyone to come to the living room, and have a emergency family meeting at once with no exception. Next he went to investigate the Suger Rush arcade system, to see if his theory was correct and not wrong and make a conclusion once the whole flock comes to his house. On time with no second lost, the whole combined family came or should I say rushed in after getting the call from Cornelius and marched right in the living room where the kids sat down on the couch waiting for them. They sat down while Carl came in with big tray of food and refreshments, and came by to each person so they can get their fair share of the goods.

"Alright son what's so urgent that you got all of us here seating down together, and not out handling our business?." Grandpa Bud asked sipping on the mug of tea.

"Bud is right Cornelius, what's the issue and how serious it is." Abuelita asked biting a stuffed donut.

Cornelius stepped in the middle of the room, slightly looking at Vanellepe as she smiled weakly as it told him that she wasn't afraid on what is about to be said, and don't mind being the center of attention as Vanellepe always wanted to do since she is the cutest one amongst her siblings. Leaving his eyes off of his little niece and focus on the subject at hand, Cornelius cleared up his voice so that way he can speak nice and clear to everyone without any one of them to ask for him to repeat himself.

"Now then the reason why I have summed you all here is that today, around about five in the afternoon. The kids were in the Arcade Room playing video games like any normal kid does, but however Vanellepe who was playing that year in a half arcade game system that I have purchased, it for some odd reason got shut off and so she went to go fix it. Cornelius said explaining the best he can to everyone.

"Uncle Cornelius w...w..w.. what happened with my baby sister?." asked Tadashi already seeing that his uncle was just beating around the bush and not telling it straight up.

"Sigh...in under words, Vanellepe had a major accident from the game system and the result was...well." Cornelius just signal Vanellepe to do what she did.

"Oh, right, then here it goes." Vanellepe said getting a good handle of her superpowers and glitched from the couch and glitch beside her uncle, and received the shocked reaction from everyone in the room besides her friends, uncle and aunt. The most surprised people were Aunt Cass, Bob, and Helen as neither couldn't believe their own eyes after witnessing the display performance. "My baby niece has superpowers?!." said both Cass and Helen in huge shock on their faces as Hiro rolled his eyes as Honey Lemon spot that and see some sibling jealousy.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I know, I know. This is a big shock to all of you guys and to me as well. Shoot, I didn't expect the game to explode and give me powers from the get go." Vanellepe said in her cool lay back attitude while putting her hands in her light blue jacket pockets. "The way I see it is that my old four year old birthday wish has finally come true!." She told them and can't help but grin on her fortune. Not wanting to make this official about the subject, Wilbur spoke up to say his words on the matter at hand.

"Uh, dad is Vanellepes case temporary or is it permanent?." He dared asked his intelligent famous father as he got the answer to the question.

"Wilbur unfortunately in a good way and none bad way, this is permanent on what Vanellepe got. You see everyone when I went to check on the game itself, I have noticed that on the select character variety the one character that uncanny looks like Vanellepe. is gone." Cornelius said taking off his glasses to clean the smug off.

"What do you mean that character is no longer there?." asked Penny now confused about the thing.

"Wait I think I can explain it. Somehow the game system downloaded the game codes of the character, and give it to Vanellepe thus giving her the same skill and ability of her copyright counter part." Honey Lemon said as this was pure logic.

Then Bob said slightly understanding on how his niece gain her superpowers, and spoke up to let everyone look at him. "Even though it's true what you said Honey, Vanellepe since you now gain superpowers I advise you as your uncle to don't show your gift." Helen agreed as superpowers are a great responsibility to keep and it's highly important to prevent from anyone knowing about it. "That's right and you have to keep it behind close doors because Supers are still illegal regardless." Helen said as she knows this by heart and soul.

Then Cass said "You know something sweet heart?. You're mom told me that you're a special one in the gene pool when she gave birth to you. For me and your mom, we didn't have superpowers only she had the brains of operations while I had the master skill of the art of the sword." The old all women evolution Elastic Dynamics members knows about that as Casss sister was the mind of the team as she instead of going out there putting criminals in their place, she was at their old and now abandon shut down HQ where she was operating the multi computers tracking and finding alert crimes in Todayland and alert each of them that were near that area. In honesty without her the Elastic Dynamics wouldn't be known as the female Supers evolution for all women Hero's to step up to the plate and play with the big boys in their own game.

"Really?!. Why thanks mom." said Vanellepe now feeling proud about what her dead mother said about her.

"Hey, V can you go grab me a pot of tea for me?. I'm out of drink refreshments." Carl said seeing the big clear glass pitcher was low.

"Sure, hey wait I got a better idea of walking." Vanellepe smirked and glitched out of the living room and glitch right back, with jug in hand making everyone clapped their hands of seeing another demonstration of her gifted powers.

Hiro just got a little jealous of his sisters new powers just made him think it was all pure luck or...maybe it meant to happen. Either way deep down he was glad that she was okay and alive, as he dropped his small grudge and just be happy.

"Hey, I wonder if we mess with the software on the Heros Duty game, and we could get superpowers too?." Miguel told Hiro and Wilbur in a whisper not wanting everyone to hear.

"And have a good chance of becoming cooked barbeque?. Uh, no I'm not taking that chance amigo. not on your life buddy." Wilbur told him not even going to try that suicide move of getting superpowers.

"Yeah, I mean who wanted to see a freshly smoked Rivera, Robinson, and Hamada?." Hiro asked joking around with a laugh.

"Hmmmmmm, I don't know maybe it might be a good improvement for you three." Rosa said joking to light things up as the boys looked at her like a intruder.

"Um, last time I check this was a A through C conversation, and not A through D conversation." Miguel told her and receive the middle finger from his cousin, along with a tongue sticking out.

 **Next Morning in the Cafe shop...**

Hiro was at table eating cereal as he couldn't take another disruptive sound from his bedroom that he shares, because of all that hard snoring from not his older brother but from the new edition to the family, as her name was Honey Lemon. When she moved in with them she told him that back at her apartment, her neighbors keep sending complaints about her snoring and keeping them up all night long.

Honey told him that she thought they were being just mean because she was going to a nice affordable community college, but that was not the case as it was strongly been proven that she snores in her sleep. To Hiro it sounded like an earthquake giving birth to a new fault, but Tadashi however thinks it sounded like angels playing a sweet tune melody when he sleeps. That made the young Hamada think his older brother might be deaf at night when he sleeps because Honey Lemons snoring is nowhere near sound like angels playing with their musical instruments.

Vanellepe who was up and already dressed as she woke up at the crack of dawn, and was feeling like a whole new girl after that accident. She glitched her way in the empty chair making Hiro jump up and almost spilled his bowl of cereal.

"Vanellepe what the hell girl?!." Hiro shouted quietly not wanting to wake Aunt Cass up.

"Oops sorry Hiro, I was too excited to walk up the stairs to show you what I just discovered!." Vanellepe said grinning hard like a suger hyped girl who went to the candy store all day.

Cleaning the little spill of milk with the rag from the sink, Hiro sat it down and picked up his Honey Nut Cheerios with his spoon and asked his before resuming back to chewing.

"What the discover?." He asked seeing how hyped and excited she was.

"You have to go to Wilburs backyard and see what I discovered!. Here let me just." Vanellepe took her hand on Hiro's shoulder and both glitched out of the kitchen and transported to the backyard.

"Vanellepe, I wasn't done eating my honey nut cheerios!." Hiro grumbling said still in his Star Wars pajamas.

"You eat after I show what I discovered. See watch and be amaze." She told him reaching down in her right pocket.

She pulled out her balled fist thinking that she had nothing in her hand, and just wasted his time and now wanted to hit the back of her head with one of the bricks in the garden, but something extraordinary happened next. Vanellepe threw something underneath and out came a hologram screen floating in mid air where both can touch it, making Hiro jaws dropped in shock and disbelief. The screen base itself was like one of the picture screens you might see on the Suger Rush game as it was girly and candy like colors.

"Cool huh?." Vanellepe asked her big brother.

"You can say that again sis. Why does that screen say Inventory?." Hiro pointed making Vanellepe look at the screen and know what he meant and started answering.

"Oh, that is the second best part." She told him a clicked on the big word as it pulled down a list of objects in order.

The list had a candy like race car, power boost rocker launcher, five sour lemon grenades, hot red peppermint plasma gun, and a super duty candy corn machine gun. This made the grin grew much wider when Vanellepe saw the last part of the list and then pressed the first one, and out came the race car that came out of thin air. After that she balled up the hologram screen and put it right in her pocket, and run over to her race car and got in ready to ride.

"Wait, wait, wait, hold up. You can't drive race car let alone drive any vehicle." Hiro said refusing hishis baby sister to get herself hurt.

"Please, Hiro, I'm the new and improved Vanellepe." Vanellepe told him kick starting the engine as it hummed nice and clean "Besides the craziness, the game downloaded me the skill and ability of my counter part thus making me become her. So what I'm basically trying to say is...I'm the new Vanellepe von Schweetz!." With that she pushed the gas pedal down and took off flying down the hill, and made a sharp turn back around while Hiro watched in complete awe. She made big donuts and drove right at her brother and glitched in front of him, and drove behind him showing off her incredible superpowers.

In the dinning room the Robinsons were having breakfast and begin hearing a race car in the backyard. What was weird to them was that they owned a race car, as the sound was coming closer to them and see the car coming straight to the new glassed window. "Hey, is that...Vanellepe?." Gaston asked. Vanellepe glitched out of view and transported herself in the house and in the dinning room and made a complete stop. "That is what I call awesome!!!!." Vanellepe said getting out of her race car and took the inventory screen back and press return, making the car disappear back into the inventory leaving computer game particles in its place and eventually went away from the naked eye.

"Little girl are you crazy?!." Franny yelled getting up from her seat and marched over to a now scared Vanellepe as she got herself in trouble, while Hiro knocked on the glass window getting Wilburs attention to go and unlock the door from the front to let him in. "You're sister taking her new superpowers to a whole new level. In fact it makes want to do anything to have a superpower." Wilbur said giving Hiro his plate of food to eat and gladly appreciate it the kind thought.

"I know and don't know how I'm going to handle the new change out of her." Hiro told him eating the turkey bacon and eggs.

"I guess you can ask Aunt Helen and Uncle Bob or Violet and Dash about it. After all they are the only well other Supers in the family." Wilbur suggested making his way back to the table and fix himself another plate.

"I'm sorry Aunt Franny, I won't do it again honest." Vanellepe said seeing how upset she made her aunt.

"Well for your sake I hope so too, and next time sweetie show off your superpowers at night, so that way you won't get caught during the day." Franny told taking the matter seriously.

Vanellepe put her head down in shame for the stunt she pulled. "Yes ma'am. I love you Aunt Franny."

"I love you too pipsqueak now, go seat down and have breakfast with your family." Franny told her giving her smile and guided her to seat down and eat.

"My sister got powers from a girly video game and one hell of a great skill and ability. Now what's next?. Miguel making a deal with a supernatural being in exchange for his mortal soul?." Hiro thought thinking out of the box not knowing the last part he said might come true and give birth to a returned supernatural legend.

 **What's Next for Team Future now?.**


	25. Chapter 25 (The Deal)

Chapter 25 (The Deal)

At San Fransokyo Hospital seating in the waiting room waiting for her fiance to come back from the doctors office, Honey Lemon was worried and nervous about Tadashi.

For days he was feeling all sorts of pain in his body and lost his appetite on pretty much everything, making her and the rest of the family concerned about his health. And so she convinced him to go to the doctor to get a good check up to see if anything was wrong with him, in which Honey hoped that it wasn't serious. Preventing herself from pure worry of anxiety or thinking any bad thoughts of the outcome, she was on her phone playing Fortnite to keep busy and waited for her lover to come out and just tell her that his just needed rest and eat more healthier.

She continue playing Fortnite enjoying the relaxing game on her phone feeling relief of worry off her shoulders, that was until she glanced up to see Tadashi coming out from the door with a depressed sadness on his face. Honey Lemon quickly put her phone back into her purse, got up from her chair, and made her way to him. When she was inches from him she noticed that he had a few pamphlets in his hands, and felt the worry coming back inside her as the look on her face was sadness of worry.

"Tadashi...what did the Doctor tell you?." Honey Lemon dared herself to ask him.

"Well Honey." Tadashi took off his hat as tears were forming up in his eyes as the news that was giving to him from the doctor wasn't good at all. "What did the doctor say Tadashi?." Honey Lemon asked himhim not wanting to get the answer one word at a time. He looked into her eyes seeing the fear within them and knows he can't beat around the bush about it any longer as he looked at the pamphlets in his hand, and then looked back at his fiancee and just spill it to ease the inpatients.

"The Doctor said that I have Leukemia." Tadashi said breaking the thin ice.

"W... W... What?. N... N... N... No, No, No, No." That's all Honey can say as she broke down crying her eyes out as Tadashi brought her over to her and comfort her. "I know Honey. I know." He told her having tears coming down hard as well as the tears that he was falling for wasn't because of his condition no, he was crying on how Hiro and Vanellepe was going to take the news when he not only tells them but also the whole entire family. The thought of dying just made him said to even think about it but let's be real, he has cancer and this was a gamble on weather he was going to beat it or might as well kick the bucket. Honey whispered through his shirt as tears was soaking up his favorite Space Jam t-shirt. "You're going to beat this Tadashi...I know it." said Honey Lemon.

But sadly that can and will attitude didn't fight strong for Tadashi as the Leukemia was getting stronger by the day. The whole family can see it unfold right in front of their eyes as this was hurting them to see this happening to Tadashi of all people. He was coughing up blood like mad, not wanting to eat, and always vomiting everywhere he went just like any person who has cancer. Cornelius was sadden to hear that his older nephew has Leukemia as it was the number one disease that he has yet found a cure for, as mush as he invested all his time and energy to find it but round up having no results. Just the thought of not finding the cure just made the famous inventor mad that he can't find it so he can cure Tadashi.

Aunt Cass and the other aunts tried to make Tadashi to eat something as they tried to make him eat some vegetables or even fruit. But he refused to eat, but neither Helen or the others weren't going to stand and let Tadashi just give up and waited for death to take him out. "Tadashi honey you have to eat something." Franny told him as she set down beside him as the plate of chop steak and mix vegetables was in front of him. Tadashi looked very pale and lifeless after going through every treatment that the doctor recommended for him to take, and he felted more and more awful then ever. "Aunt Franny, I'm not hungry. Just please leave me alone." He told her holding his abdomen feeling sharp pains in every nerve and muscle.

"Tadashi...we love you and we just wanted you to give some effort to have some motivation to fight this cancer of yours." Luisa told him rubbing his back to make him feel better.

Making the attempt to at least take one bite, Tadashi picked up his fork and pick up some vegetables and put it his mouth and chewed. All the aunts were happy to see him make the effort to eat but that moment came a quick end. Not even going to swallow he spit the food out of his mouth, and put back on the plate thus getting up from the table. Feeling wetness from his nose, Tadashi grabbed the napkin off the table and went wiping the blood off as it was still running like crazy, and lifted his to keep it from running faster. Telling that his nose won't go back to spilling blood he pull his down and took the tissue away from his nose, seeing his aunts look at him in sadness and worry as nethier of them can't hold back a tear of the hard reality.

"I like I told you guys before...I'm not in the mood to eat or drink." said Tadashi leaving the dinning room before hearing another word.

"Let's face girls our nephew isn't going to last long." said Aunt Cass grabbing herself a seat while wiping the tears away.

"Unfortunately, all those treatments that he went through didn't do any good for him." Sierra said grabbing some tissue as well to blow her nose.

"Instead of the treatment helping him it's just killing him more quickly before he even considered taken it." Helen told the girls as she too was crying.

While the old female Supers were crying and can't keep quiet of doing so, neither one of them didn't realize that behind the door of the kitchen stood Miguel. After just hearing it from them it made a shocking pain feeling in his heart. He didn't want to accept the fact that Tadashi is dying as neither he not Hiro and Vanellepe wanted to believe it, especially the siblings. Miguel took his ear away from the door and then turn himself out of the kitchen through back door, and headed out to see where the Hamada siblings were.

Just the thought of losing another family member just shakes Miguel's body in a very cold bad way. It was bad enough that his Momma CoCo had passed away right before Day of Dead had came, and now his older cousin is going to join her the other dead family members. In pure honesty he didn't want it to happen as it was real too soon and most importantly what are the chances of him ever going back to the Land of Dead. The first thought came to mind was stealing his Poppa Hectors guitar from the small music museum that his family had put in the shop, so the tourist can come and looked at the beauty of it and the letters and songs that Hector wrote hanged on the wall. Miguel shake the idea out of his head as he thought on the negative part in which was if did steal it then what are the chances of going back to Land of the Dead the second time?.

"No!. I can't accept the fact and won't!." Vanellope voice can be heard in the garden center letting Miguel know he was close.

"V it's the truth!. There's nothing the Doctors can do!." Hiro voice was heard as well making Miguel stop and walk carefully and see the siblings argue, and got a good idea on what they're were arguing about too.

Vanellope was shaking her head in refusal to even accept the truth as she was seating down on the stone bench, while Hiro was standing in front of her with his hand covering his face trying to convince his baby sister about Tadashis condition, and neither one of them didn't like the results. Tears were pouring down like rain from Vanellopes eyes as she and Hiro were tearing up hard like a leaked pipes. Hiro made an effort to pull himself together to be able to speak to his baby sister, without crying in his voice.

"Vanellope we have to face the truth. The cancer is killing Tadashi like a champion and Tadashi doesn't have any strength to continue on fighting." Hiro explained to her but still refusing the truth.

"No that's a lie Hiro!. Tadashi can fight Leukemia and he will!." Vanellope shouted through her lungs making sure Hiro can hear her loud and clear.

Frustrated on how hardheaded his baby sister was as she can't just give up and accept the fact, Hiro manage himself from screaming at his sister before he makes her even more madder and might do something that she might regret doing. He tooked a quick count breathing before he spoke to relive his temper from out besting him, and finished counted to ten and looked straight into Vanellopes eyes.

"Baby sis, as we're speaking right now, Aunt Cass is already planning the arrangements for Tadashis funeral and I should know because, I over heard her one the phone talking to the Funeral Home people." said Hiro

Vanellope took a few quick second breathing before answering back to Hiro, and said in her most calm voice as she possibly can. "The Funeral Home people?." Hiro nodded and sat beside her and then put his arm around her to bring her close, so he can comfort her and both cried silently together not knowing that their conversation was heard from Miguel. The Latino boy had tears coming down as well after hearing what Hiro just said about Aunt Cass calling the Funeral Home people for arrangements for Tadashi, and walked away from the garden center and headed straight home and make shoes and sandals, hoping this will ease his mind good.

He told his mom and dad that he was going to be at the shoe shop working and running the whole thing, so they don't need to worry about the customers. All of the Rivera family were at the Robinsons house discussing the situation about how long will Tadashi have to live, as Cornelius told them from what what the Doctor have said to him that he be lucky if he lived up to the whole year. Tadashi was currently at home in his bed with a extreme high fever and strong cough, as Honey Lemon was there to take care of her sick fiance and not living his side for anything.

"Why does this have to happen to Tadashi?." Miguel asked his dog Dante who was in the shop with him to keep company that, and it was thundering raining outside as it was the perfect weather for this depression situation. "Tadashi never in his life never hurt anyone nor rob someone...so why did this happen to him of all the people in the world?." Miguel asked his dog one more time as Dante didn't have the answer to the question. Instead he had his head down mopping in sadness as well hearing the whimper coming from him. Sighing on the answering that was given, Miguel checked the time on the clock and see it was a quarter until eleven. "Closing time." Miguel said starting to close down for the day and continue going back to making more shoes.

He locked the store door, turned off the electric open sign, locked the cash register opener shut in case if theirs anyone trying to rob the place. The only thing that Miguel haven't shut and locked tight was the entrance to the shoe making section in which is where Miguel was, seating in his signature chair sewing and new boot together not worrying about any intruder since he had his spirit guide with him. In his own thoughts to himself he wished their was someway that Miguel could save Tadashi from cancer, but the question was how?. He didn't care how to save Tadashi weather it was doing somebody a big favor or even do the crazy, and that was selling his own soul for another. The last part he thought might happen tonight.

Dante perked up his ears as he heard a sound heading this way and started sniffing the air, and got up growling at the instructor as he felt a bad vibe about this person. "What's wrong boy?." Miguel asked having eyes on the boot he was making. Dante barked angrily getting Miguel's full attention as to what or who he was barking at making him turn off the sewing machine, and looked up to see a figure standing in the doorway. This figure had a strong bad supernatural vibe on him as he stepped forward to the light showing his appearance, making the young Latino stood straight up when he saw the man.

The man was a absolute complete mysterious stranger...literally, he was far from this world as his body was made of black tar and ectoplasma with green eyes and blood red skulls for pupils. That's not all that he was so mysterious and supernatural, he had on a pair of large black angel wings. His attire on his hands were black gloves while his body had on a regal black cloak covered by a conquistador army, and a sliver crown on his head with horns spouting from both sides, topped with black wax candles lit with green flames. Miguel took a good look at the man's face as it was a familiar face that he saw they belonged to the people that he and his friends saw when they made first contact with the dead last year at the graveyard. His face had a white beard and mustache letting him know that he had years of wisdom and I don't good wisdom either.

Not sure as to who he is and why he come here, Miguel manage his calmness after the tall man smiled at him. "S... S... S... Sorry sir, but we're close for the day. Please, you can come back tomorrow morning and browse through my family's best shoes, boots, and sandals at out lowest price." Miguel told him and got a chuckle from the man. He chuckled evil like as he walked around the room looking at the things in the workshop, but had his eyes on Miguel who was watching him closely while Dante growled at him still.

"Let me introduce myself." He told Miguel while still walking around in circles and managed to stop at where he originally stood. "My name is Xibalba, ruler of the Land of the Forgotten. Perhaps you heard of me?." Miguel nodded remembering what Momma Abuelita have told him and the guys about. "Yeah, I do...what do want from me?." Xibalba chuckled again at that question as it made Miguel confused by his reaction. He stopped chuckling and got right down to business as to why he had come. He snapped his fingers and brought forth a black skeleton chair and sat down comfortably. The he snapped his fingers again and brought froth a black cigar with a white wrap around the middle, and summing a black lighter and went to lit it and made the lighter disappeared from thin air, and went to smoking.

Xibalba pull the cigar out of his mouth and blew smoke out making Day of the Dead skull shapes. Miguel thought that maybe from what Momma Abuelita had told them, he should stay alert and refuse to whatever that he wants from him. "You see kid." Xibalba begin "I have come out from my little dark green cold home of mine to come meet one of the living kids, that stepped in the Land of the Dead." Miguel pulled up his chair and took a seat and felt that there was more than what he was telling him, and wanted to get the bottom of it before getting suckered into Xibalbas trickery. "Is that all...Xibalba?." He asked of the ruler of the Land of the Forgotten. He tooked another puff of his cigar and blew some normal smoke in the air and smile friendly to the young kid.

"Well actually...no. No, that's not why I have come here." Xibalba told him.

"Then what is it?." Miguel demanded to know without anger, not wanting to anger this guy.

"I am here to help you Miguel and give you the deal that you can not refuse." Xibalba told him with a grin.

"Oh a deal?." Miguel raise his eyebrow "Well sorry to disappoint you Mr. Xibalba but I know about your so called deals...they're crooked and lies." What shocked Miguel was the laugh that Xibalba was doing as he thought he made a big funny joke making the boy feel uncomfortable and yet confused. The laughter soon came to an end as Xibalba relaxed since he over heard from what Abuelita have told the kids when he was invisible to the naked eye when he made his visit to the living world. "No, No, No, No, you got me all wrong kiddo. If I was a supernatural crooked old evil backstabbing man then...how come I prevented your death when you and your friends crashed the time machine, when I believed it was Hiro who pulled the emergency brake, thus causing you fly threw the glass window and should have died when you made contact with the ground and broke your neck." Miguel open his mouth but can't say anything due to finally realizing that it was him that prevented him to survived his death and know that Ruler of the Forgotten had a good point.

Xibalba grinned seeing he had a point taking another puff of his cigar and said relighting his smoke, with one of his green flames from the candles. "Soooooo...I am right huh?. Well then that you see that I'm not all bad what people claimed of me to be." He told him smoking once more and this time and blew the smoke out on Dante to stop his ignoring growling, in which it did making the furless dog coughing from the dark smoke. "Okay, you're right so maybe my Momma Abuelita was a little bit overboard about you being a crooked person." said Miguel picking up the boots that he was finished sewing and sat them down in the box, and put them with the other box's. "That's correct my little amigo." Xibalba spoked nicely "And now I'm just wanted to you in your situation." He told him making Miguel look back immediately as he had a feeling that this was about Tadashi.

"I couldn't help but hear that poor bright young man who finally invented something that helps make people live longer and then being engaged to his fellow girlfriend, who she is beautiful by the way. And now sadly this young boy has Leukemia." Xibalba told him having a depressed look upon his face.

"Yeah." Miguel got sad to remember that "Cancer is one thing that my Uncle Cornelius can't find the cure for." He told the dead man as he smiled sincerely making Miguel look at him with curiosity as to what does he have on his mind.

"This is the part where I come in and make it all go away...with this contract." Xibalba snapped his fingers and poofed out a black half long paper that was written in green ink. He presented the contract to Miguel, but Miguel stepped back from it feeling in the tight knot in his stomach letting him know that this was a bad idea to make a deal with a complete stranger, let alone making the deal with the Ruler of the Forgotten. "Uhhhhhhh no gracias senior, Xibalba." He told him but the supernatural being wasn't going to take no for an answer as he sweet talk his way on making the boy rethink his choice.

"Ah come on kid...don't you want Tadashi to be cancer free?." He asked.

"Well um, well uh." Miguel can't find the words to say.

"I thought you people will do absolutely anything to make sure that one of the members of the family is alright or happy." said Xibalba said and added on "Tadashi has a young life ahead of him and it would be darn shame that if he joins the rest of your dead family, and leave his living family and not yet married wife?." The pressure of doing something that he might regret but on the other hand, this is a deal that he can't refuse especially it's benefits Tadashi. Seeing the look on his face telling that the boy was having second thoughts on his offer, Xibalba smirked wide and went to work on making Miguel reconsider. "Think about your girlfriend Vanellope. She'll never be the same if she have no elder brother to play, eat, or bug with and your best friend Hiro?. Ow the tragedy...he never play another game of Bot Fighting in his life again."

Giving a good second thought about it as Xibalba pointed out the truth if he didn't do what is necessary, and Miguel wanted his whole family to be happy once more and wanted Hiro and Vanellope to have and older brother to be with. To Miguel, Tadashi was his older brother too. He remembered when he was just little, Tadashi always give him a piggy back ride whenwhen he came by to do his part time job at the shoe shop after school. That, and he also remembered that Tadashi would always cook him the best snack when he came to babysit him and Rosa, and take care of the shop. "What do you say Miguel?." Xibalba asked having the contract on the wooden table. Miguel looked down at it for just a few seconds and looked back at the man, after finally made up his mind.

"Do you have a ink pin?." He asked.

"Um, I preferred for you to sign it in say...your own blood." Xibalba said as thunder was herd loud.

At that moment Miguel felt something wet in his right hand as he doesn't remember putting his hand in water. He lifted his hand to get a good look at it and see his hand was covered in blood...his blood!. Weirded about it as Miguel didn't remember cutting his hand nor remembered holding anything sharp in his hand. "That would do my boy. Go ahead and sign." Xibalba guided Miguel's hand to the paper. Putting his pointed finger on the dotted line and wrote his full name on it and took his finger back. Grinning from ear to ear again, Xibalba took the contract and said "Righteous move my boy...righteous indeed." and then snapped his fingers and before the eyes can blink, he vanished leaving huge thunder sound clapping. Miguel don't know weather he should be happy to made that deal and save Tadashi or the complete opposite.

Next morning, Hiro, Vanellope, Honey, and Aunt Cass was seating down eating together for breakfast to start the day. All four sat down eating quietly wondering how long will Tadashi be around with them before God calls him home. They ate quietly and neither one of them didn't say a word to one another, as all four have nothing positive to say at the moment. The depressed mood of the house came to an end when they heard footsteps coming down, and saw Tadashi up and looked back to normal as if cancer just went and died in his cells for good.

"Morning family!." Tadashi greeted taking a seat beside his fiancee.

"Tadashi?. Y... Y... Y... You're alright?!." Hiro said looking at his older brother in utter disbelief.

"But how?. You went through all those treatments and nothing seems to be working." Vanellope pointed out as she was happy to see him up and ready.

Tadashi pour himself some cereal and stacked himself some pancakes and said "I woke up healthy as a horse!. In...In...In...In fact the Doctor called me today and said that my Leukemia is gone!." Honey Lemon drooped her shock and exchanged with pure excitement of happiness. "It is!." She wrapped her arms around him "Ow Tadashi it's a miracle...a real deal miracle!." Honey said receiving a kiss on the lips as Tadashi made it last like a lifetime. Aunt Cass was the most happiest of the rest as tears of joy was fallen down on her cheeks, as she looked up at the ceiling and said in happiness. "Thank you God and your son Jesus Christ too."

Over at the Rivera house hold, Miguel got up from his bed stretching and smelling hot delicious coming down the dining room. He finished remaking his bed and headed to the bathroom to get washed up before eating. Lucky for him, Rosa was still in her room as this was good news for him since she does take a lot of time in the bathroom just to look pretty for Dash, and Dash love her just the way she is. Brushing his teeth clean and white, he felt something strange about himself...something but can't put his finger on it. He stopped brushing his teeth and put his toothbrush up.

After making that deal last night and after getting the call when using the toilet, Hiro said that Tardarshi was Leukemia free and see that Xibalba kelp his word but...what did he want in return?. This morning he felt funny as if his soul was taken out from his body and got replaced with a new one and the new one was odd and weird. His thoughts were cut when the door was being banged loud enough for him to hear. "Hey Miguel?. Hurry up I gotta use the toilet!." shouted Rosa hoping on one leg as she gotta go. Finish on whatever that was needed to be done, he walked out of the bathroom and got pulled out.

"Damn you take too long." Rosa said closing the door shut and locked tight.

"Dang...that attitude of hers made her the top scout girl leader to sell the most cookies in this side of Todayland." Miguel commented and headed down stairs to go eat.


	26. Chapter 26 (Nerd School)

Chapter 26 (Nerd School)

Weeks later after hearing that Tadashi was cancer free, things were going back to normal for the whole family now that the fear have passed away from their mist. Especially for the two Hamada siblings.

Once ever Friday night was the siblings favorite of nights as it was the official season of Bot Fighting, and the two can't wait to play the alley street game of San Fransokyo. As usual in their routine on playing their favorite game, Hiro was the one during the playing against ever competitor who stepped up the challenge and put their bots in action. While Vanellope was the manager of their partnership such as, booking the game to enter, mangae their earnings for placing bets or wagers, and last but not least sweet talking on how good her older brother is at this game.

But this time their little routine was a little bit different tonight as this Bot Fighting season, was all about playing up against the All Star players of the game. The All Star player on this side of Todayland was a large obesed Japanese man who looked like he must be in his mid forties, with short black hair that was tied up in a ponytail. He had on a blue jump suit with two solid yellow stripes on top of his shoulders and all the way down to his arms. Everyone knows who he is outside of the game. He was known as one of the number one crime boss's of San Fransokyo, as his profession was stealing and selling high tech to any buyer on the coast or anyone else besides the neighbors of Todayland.

His been doing that throughout his whole life and even had a quite of a history on fighting Supers who found his hideout or caught him on doing an arms deal. The Supers that took him down and throw him behind bars was Mr. Incredible, Frozone, Gazer Beam, and even all six members of the Elastic Dynamics. After the law against Supers, the man by the name Yama was successful in his crime business when that happened, and as a low down villain. He was glad that the world leaders had made the greatest mistakes of their lives and brought forth the high increase of criminal activity.

As of now he was currently in his soft pillow on the floor playing with his sumo bot, up against a challenger whose bot was clearly no match against Yama's bot as his little friend grabbed the girls bots head, and pulledpulled right clean off. "Your winner by total annihilation. Yama!" said the announcer who was women who had on an eye patch on her right eye, while having chop sticks in her hair as some form of a hair pin. She presented the winner as she lifted the wooden lid up of the wooden plate, reveling the combined money wager from both of the challenger and the undisputed champion. Yama got up and laughed as he loved winning and grabbed all the money from the plate.

"Haha!. Now then who is next?." He asked looking at the coward.

"Who among you has the guts to go one on one with Yama?!." Yama said daring anyone to answer his challenge.

The participants who was there didn't dare answer the call just after witnessing the defeat of the girls robot, as some hid their bots behind their backs or even pulling their bots head off. Seeing the fear on their faces as neither of them wasn't going to risk losing not only their money but also the humiliation from him, Yama chuckled loudly and was about to go and relax for the night until.

"We accept your challenge!." came out a little girls voice making the coward gaps.

The coward started to break apart to reveal two kids as one had on a nervous smile, while the other had confidence. The plan that both Hiro and Vanellope had put together was very simple, A, Hiro pretend to be a newbie to Bot Fighting, and B, Vanellope would put on her manager attitude and smooth talked the host on letting her brother play. Vanellope put on her cuteness mix with business professional smile and went to doing what she's good at.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, allow me to introduce to myself." She began while walking up. "My name is Vanellope...Vanellope Hamada. And, I am the advocate of a soon to be an all time champion...Hiro Hamada. Aka my big brother." Vanellope announced with a toothy grin.

Hiro walked up beside his baby sister and did his fair part on the roleplay. On the inside he was laughing like crazy as their plan was truly rolling in the suckers around them, not even realizing that they were just putting on a show so they can fool Yama and win his open challenge. Hiro remember what his going to say as he and Vanellope had did a five minute practice with one another, so that way the two won't get caught in their little scam.

"Like my baby sister said before, my name is Hiro Hamada and I accept your open change." said Hiro as he showed his little microbot to Yama.

"My brother had brought his own robot so that way, we can get this show on the road." Vanellope added smirking.

"Beat it you two." said the host who was also the announcer as she said in a mean attitude.

"This season of Bot Fighting, you have to pay to play against the All Star champions." She told them having her hand on her hip.

Hiro smiled weakly to her and pulled out some dollars and chunk change, and presented to both of her Yama. "Is this enough to play?." He asked of them. Smirking to see how willing and eager he was to play against him, Yama had no choice but to let Hiro accept his open challenge. "Very well then let us play one on one, Zero." Yama said nodding to the host to go and collect the money from Hiro, in which she did as he put his money down in the plate. The next thing that happened next was, Yama and Hiro seating down on one side facing each other. Then the both of them sat down their bots in the arena, and then started to get warmed up as Yama cracked his neck while Hiro did the same, but instead of having his neck to actually crack he made the crack nose to Vanellope's humor.

After the warm up to get ready to brawl, Yama took out his remote control to his bot while Vanellope handed Hiro's remote as well. The Announcer came up to the middle to get the game started as she spoked, in her announced voice with a huge volume so everyone can hear, while having a Japanese paper umbrella in her hands in the middle with a slow spin. "Bot Fighters ready?!." She asked seeing both Yama and Hiro were ready to kick it to high gear. "Get set...Fight!." She announced and the game got started underway. Hiro's bot started to wobble towards the challengers bot as Yama's bot ran up at it, and then grab and threw Hiro's bot in mid air and cut it down into four pieces making Hiro shock but like before, this was all part of their plan so the two kelp playing along.

"Haha!. You lose Zero!." Yama announced as the host walked over to him, and presenting his winnings.

"B.. B.. But wait, I wasn't completely ready for it." Hiro said putting on a sad face.

Yama chuckled loudly and said "You lose fair and square kid, unless you got more money for a retry. And then I give you another shot." Vanellope smirked as she pulled out from her pocket a nice big roll of cash, that she had saved up for a while from the Cafe when she was getting tips. "I have the money for my client. You see all good managers bring their own cash, just in case his or her client doesn't have that kinda dough." Vanellope said presenting the money in front of Yama, to her incredible thinking her hunch was right based on what Aunt Luisa have told her back the Shoe Shop when she was polishing boots for sale on the discount table.

Luisa once told her that Yama had a strong greed for money and wound do absolutely anything, to get that money in his pockets even if he has to kill someone in order to get it. Smirking in greed after seeing the the big rolled up money, Yama allowed to keep the game alive as Vanellope set her money in the plate to get the game a rematch. "To show that I'm not so much as a bad person, I'll let you get the first move Zero." Yama said chuckling like a big bully he is. Hiro summoned his bot that was cut in four pieces and put them back together with the press of the button, and said with a sly smirk on his face as this part of his and Vanellope's plan was showing their true colors. "Microbot?. Destroy!." With that command, Hiro stretched his remote control to its full size as his robot changed its face from a navie look to a competitive look, making Yama drop his guard down in surprise.

Hiro's Microbot charged at Yama's bot, ninja style as Yama tried to lay a hit or cut on the bot but it proved a little bit too much for him. The bot broke back to four pieces after laying back down, and moved around in different places making the Sumo bot confused as to which part to hit. Yama was struggling to fight as the tables have turned on him while Hiro wasn't struggling at all, but instead he had on a boring look on his face as this was too easy, while Vanellope was standing beside him grinning like a fruitcake as this was the greatest plan that the two had ever came up with.

What came next was Hiro's bot who rolled up on to Yama's bot, and rolled up on its legs, and reached to its arm and combine back. Then the bot gave a strong squeeze around the arm causing it to get ripped apart, and got used to rip off the other arm clean off and then pulled the other arm off. And finally the big finisher, in which was the Microbot who crawled up and meet face to face with the bot and went to punching its head, until it wrapped itself around its head and popped right off the body. At that moment the whole coward gaps to witness the legend undefeated streak come to an end, and it only happened about two minutes or less. But the most shocked one of all was Yama as it was impossible, but unfortunately it became possible to his surprise of shock and disbelief. Hiro's bot jumped off from the wrecked bot that he destroyed, and then changed its face from competitive and back to navie, as it bowed down in respect and run back to its owner.

"Well, Well, Well it looks like I was right the entire time." Vanellope announced walking over to the announcer, and claim the winnings for herself and Hiro.

"Like my baby sister said before, I'm the new all time champion and y'all just witnessed the dethrone of the great Yama." Hiro said getting up from the floor as Vanellope had all the money in her pockets, as she can't help but grin like con girl she is.

"Now as much as we liked to stay and play some more but, my client only plays one game per night. So you guys can schedule your playdate next Friday night." Vanellope told them as both she and Hiro backed away from the coward, but Yama didn't let them leave. Instead of taking a loss like a grown person should he had the reputation of being a sore loser and hate to think he was cheated out, as he summoned his gang to block the siblings path from leaving the alley as the two didn't plan on this happening. "No one hustles Yama!. And I mean no body!." Yama said getting up and walked over to the two, as his gang pushed the two up against the wall.

What came next was getting his bot taking away from Yama who smirked evilly, as he passed his gang by and said darkly. "Take care of our little scammers." With the order giving out the thugs turn their attention to the Hamada siblings, as the two were trying to talk their way out of their situation but this wasn't going to happen this time. "Ah come on you guys do you really want to hurt some Kids, who just trying to make a quick buck?." Vanellope asked them as the answer was yes, as the thugs got close enough to even lay a finger on the two. But thankfully out of the blue, a familiar motor pad was heard coming from the alley entrance as the driver came in, and drove pushed the thugs out of the way including Yama.

The driver stopped as it was Tadashi who came to their rescue as he already knows what his two siblings were up to on Friday nights, and like sometimes he had to save them from mid danger when they were out beating people in Bot Fighting. Due to the fact they played fair with the other participants sometimes, and sometimes and they put on a scam just like they did tonight. "Hop on!." Tadashi ordered the two as both Hiro and Vanellope got on and took the helmets that he gave them, and hold on as Tadashi drove back out of the alley while Vanellope whistled for Hiro's Microbot to come to her as it was designed to do so, just how she had programmed to do in which it did.

They droved as far away as possible and hand to turn right back, after Tadashi remembered it was the wrong way and had to do a drive stunt, since the thugs and their boss was right in their way but luckily he pulled it off my driving up the makeshift ramp and flew above them and landed safely down. They continue to drive straight down to the exit of the alley and drive home before things goes bad in their favor.

"Are two okay?." He asked his siblings.

"Yeah we're good." said Vanellope holding on tight.

"Did you two get hurt?." Tadashi asked one more time still having his eyes on the road.

"Oh yeah dude, everything is still in tact bro." Hiro said not sweating it.

At that moment after hearing the good news, Tadashi switched from worry to anger as he slightly turned around to hit Hiro for his stupidity. "Then what the heck you two knuckle heads thinking?!." He shouted as Vanellope had the voice to speak for herself. "Hey come on bro, I'm just trying to get some extra dough for a rainy day." She told him but Tadashi wasn't buying that lie. Tadashi made sure his moped was staying straight before saying anything else to Vanellope as it was okay to turn his head around, and get on her first before he does Hiro.

"You're just doing this to amuse yourself V and you know it!." Tadashi looked back at Hiro and got him next too. "And as for you. You're thirteen years old and graduated super early, way before the exams have hit and you have not once think about using your big melon of yours on something greater than Bot Fighting!." It was true to what Tadashi had said about Hiro. He graduated very early due to being the top outstanding honors student, and having a super outstanding GPA. The school gave him his Diploma early, out besting Violet and the others before they can get theirs but since he graduated before his Class of 2032. He was offered a community service job as it was being a after school tutor for anyone who needed extra help, being a chaperone for field trips, and also being the teachers assistant.

Hiro didn't mind doing those things since this would reduce his boredom plus, he got an incredible free time on his hands to help out at the Cafe, the Shoe Shop, and even help Uncle Cornelius with his next latest invention. But his big free time was doing what he loved best and that was street Bot Fighting. Yes, countless times both Tadashi and Honey Lemon tried to convince him that going to their community college would put some good use to his high intelligence, but like always from the start he refuse to have any interest of sorts in from what he called Nerd school. But deep down sooner or later both Tadashi and Honey knew one day one of them will take him to their school some day, and maybe that some day might be tonight that's if they make it out their in time.

"Yeah, you're right about that Tadashi but Bot Fighting is way more fun than anything else baby!." Hiro said cheering for it but came to an end.

Because stopping them from freedom was five police cars blocking the entrance way, after receiving the call of illegal Bot Fighting the cops came in like ants who comes out of their anthill after their home gets wrecked or stepped on. "Oh crap." said Vanellope knowing what's coming next after this. And right she was as it was going to the slammers. Both her and Hiro were in their cell together seating down on the bench, with sad and nervous looks upon their faces. They looked at one another and then looked at Tadashi who was in front of them in his own cell sharing it with Yama and everyone else from the alley, as he gave them the look of disappointment and upset on his face as he was blaming the two for getting them in this jam.

An hour have passed by as the three siblings were bailed out by their Aunt Cass, who was outside of the police station pacing back and forth of worry for her nephews and niece. After getting the phone call from Tadashi and hearing what had happened, Aunt Cass immediately close down the Cafe to go bail them out since Honey Lemon can't do so as she was doing her one night class work, and call to tell her that she was coming home late to finish up her latest chemical experiment. Aunt Cass worry stopped when she heard the door open form the police station as she sees Tadashi, Hiro, and Vanellope coming down from the steps as she walked up to them and checked on the three with worry.

"Are you three okay?." She asked softly checking on each of them.

"Yes." said all Three siblings.

"Did they hurt you?." Aunt Cass asked the same thing that Tadashi had asked Hiro and Vanellepe.

"Yes, Aunt Cass." said all Three again.

Happy to hear it from the three she smiled at each of them, as she position her hands on both Hiro and Tadashi's ears and changed her coolness to strictness as she grabbed and yanked their ears. "Then what you three knuckle heads thinking?!." Aunt Cass asked dragging the two boys to the truck while Vanellope walked behind, and she was lucky that Aunt Cass only had two hands that were full on grabbing the ears of her brothers, but unfortunately she won't be saved when Aunt Cass starts fussing the hound out of them. The drive back home was a long one with the fussing and such, but it slightly died down when Aunt Cass started explaining about back in her day when she was their age, Momma Abuelita would give them a good spanking with a good paddle to the behind making them her and the girls sore to even seat down.

Then she moved on talking about her trying to raise and provided them the things that they needed when their parents died, and telling them that she at first didn't have a clue as to raise kids and such. The talk continue on up until arriving at the Cafe, as all three got out of the truck and listen to their aunt who was now forgot what the point she's trying to make, plus not having a clue as to where she was going with it.

"Wait...I was going somewhere with my statement but, I got lost in my train of thought." Aunt Cass told them with confusing on her face, getting the key in the key hole.

"Sorry Aunt Cass." said both Tadashi and Hiro seeing they needed to say it to put the fussing in conclusion.

"We love you Aunt Cass." Vanellepe said feeling bad to put so much stress on her aunt.

Aunt Cass turned around to face the three and spitted out her words. "I love you guys too!." Unlocking the door and entered in, storming through with the lights turned on. Aunt Cass told them that she had to close Poetry Night to come bail them out, as she went to her display box and grabbed herself a super double dipped in chocolate strawberry donut and went to munching on it for relief. The three looked at their aunt as she was once again stress eating when ever something happens or worry about anything, she would be munching on some sweets not carrying if she eats a whole two layer cake.

Aunt Cass presented her nephews and niece the high frosted sugary pastry, and said "Stress eating!. You kids got me stress eating." But that didn't ended just there no, she started telling them about her history of eating high cholesterol food products back in the good old glory days. "Every freaking time I eat either five triple cheeseburgers, ice cream, or even some Skittles. I always have to visit Edna to adjust my pants size. Did you know that on the fun facts about me and your other aunts?." asked Aunt Cass. Now neither one of the Hamada siblings didn't want to ask the question, as the three already can tell this was about her weight gain but Aunt Cass said it anyway without them even asking. "The fun fact was that in bold letters **One of the members of the Elastic Dynamics** **is a** **fat girl!.** A fat girl of all things!." She headed out upstairs to her room while still chewing on the donut and said "Mmmmmmm good donut. Damn that journalist!."

Checking to see if Aunt Cass was out of sight, the three marched up their room and did their regular routine such as Hiro on the computer, Tadashi on his and Honey Lemons side of the room relaxing on the bed, and Vanellope in her chair reading her Marvel comics. Laying down looking through his notebook, Tadashi glanced at Hiro who was doing something on the computer making get suspicious. "I hope you're gonna to make up for Aunt Cass. I mean she's already living up to the name of being fat Super." Tadashi said setting his notebook down on the small dresser, and got up to where Hiro was as he turned around to face him. "Uh yeah, I'm sure of it Tadashi." Hiro said blocking the screen of the computer as he didn't want his older brother see what's on it.

Suspicion had gotten the best of Tadashi as he went and pushed Hiro out of the way, and see the screen showing the Bot Fight website homepage. Tadashi looked at his little brother in disappointment as he still haven't learned his lelesson at all tonight. "Hiro?." He said now mad. Hiro rolled his eyes as he was about to get another lecher from Tadashi, but he wasn't going to take it this time. "Hey look Tadashi, I rather do something that I love and have great interest in, than to be seating around in your Nerd School community college. Getting to the point to cuss Hiro the slap out, an idea had hit his head plain as day and smirked on it as Vanellope saw it and grinned to see the look on her older brothers face.

"Okay Hiro, you win. Go ahead and go do what you love." Tadashi told him making Hiro surprised to hear that from him.

"Are you trying to fool me?. And if so then, I'm not buying it you know." Hiro warned him getting his Microbot off the desk.

"No Hiro, Tadashi mean it this time." Vanellope told him putting her comic book in its protector sheet, to prevent any damage as she got up from her seat.

Not believing on what is just happening to him right now, Hiro was being mind tricked into thinking that they want him to go Bot Fighting. But then again this could be a trick, but then another suggestion hit his head like a rock being thrown at him. "Sigh...alright, alright I'll go check out your Nerd School." Hiro said got suckered into submission to Tadashi's mind trick, in which this was the plan of the elder brother from the beginning. Happy to see things his way and not Hiro's, Tadashi grabbed their helmets and gave Hiro and Vanellope theirs. Turning off the lights before leaving their home, the siblings hopped on the moped and droved downtown to one of San Fransokyo's college's and droved right in to their destination. The sign clearly read **Institute** **of Technology**. Tadarshi droved up and parked right beside the steps as he and the siblings got up from the moped, while Vanellope ran up to the building as this was not her first time going to this school. "Come on you slow pokes!." She shouted at them already going inside.

"See Hiro, our baby sister has a plan on what she's going to do with her life in mid future." Tadashi said pointing out. Hiro rolled his eyes as he don't want to even hear it, as Vanellope did signed up early to get into the program. He recalled that the requirements of getting the full ride scholarship to this exact college, by having all of her academic credits recorded and mailed to the school board, plus taking the schools replacement test in which she also had token that last summer and scored the highest. Not wanting to show any signs of jealousy in his attitude, Hiro just rubbed off as he and Tadashi got inside and walked to the Chemical and Technology section.

When they stepped in, Hiro saw something fast flew right pass him as it was one of the students of the school was riding a special built yellow bike. What made it so special was that the wheels weren't rubber tires, but instead it was actual maglev discs. The rider that was riding the bicycle parked and hooked the bike in the hanger and went to check on something. That gave Hiro the opportunity to go over there to examine the great idea design, touching and giving it a little spin with his hand. Just by looking at it in different sides seeing that the wheel wasn't even touching the ends of the bike. "Fascinating." said Hiro who was attempting the great craftsmanship. Not realizing that the owner of the high tech bike was watching him touching and putting his fingers all over the bike.

"Hey, you?!." She called him making Hiro looked up and see that the rider was a girl having her helmet on.

"Oh GoGo!." Tadashi stepped in "Hi buddy, this is my little brother that I was talking about." He said patting Hiro on her shoulder.

GoGo took off her helmet and reveal her face to Hiro as she was the same eithnicity as him, as she had short black hair with a touch of little dyed blue. She blow and popped her bubble gum with a plain blank expression after putting the gum back in to chew. "Welcome to Nerd School, Hiro." GoGo said to him as she heard a lot of things from what Tadashi had said about them. Hiro chuckled nervously when hearing that and felt like a jerk, but GoGo can see right through him and tell that he was sorry for insulting the school and leave it that way. She went over to her bike and took off the back wheel while examine it.

"That's a maglev discs am I correct?." said Hiro getting a nod.

"Yelp, you can bet your ass it is. It should be the most fastest thing in bicycling history in our generation, but..." GoGo got her words finished.

"But it's not fast enough isn't it GoGo?." Vanellope asked folding her arms and smirked.

GoGo smiled as she would admit that for girl her age, she had a smart melon on her shoulders and that's saying something. "Right. Not fast enough so...trash." GoGo threw the disc into the big dumpster with other useless maglev discs. Gaining a little interest into the school, Hiro went out exploring the wonderful world of high tech witnessing some great next big thing product. "Wow, Wow, Wow!." said a black man making Hiro back up. "Stay right there behind the safety tape please." He told him as he didn't want him to get hurt or killed. Tadashi ease his way to where Hiro was as he already bumped into another one of his college friends. "Oh hi Wasabi, this is my brother Hiro." He told them as Wasabi took off his dark goggles and smiled to finally meet the last Hamada sibling.

"Hey Hiro, it's great to finally meet you. Prepare to be amazed." Wasabi told him as he picked up an apple and threw it in front of Hiro, but instead of getting the whole apple he got the super thin slices. Recognizing what caused the apple to turn into multi paper like apple slislices. "Hey those...those are Plasma blades." Hiro told him being surprised to see one as he never seen one in person. Wasabi smirked to see he impressed the young teen, as he turned off the blades for safety. Then he headed to his tool table where all of his tools were in a incredibly organized, from size and in the proper oder they were in.

"Huh, you must be those kinda people who are an organize freak." Hiro said picking up a small wrench, and got it quickly taken form by Wasabi.

Wasabi placed the wrench back to its proper place as he smiled and said "Sorry, but I liked things all nice an organize so yeah, you might think that I am a organized freak." GoGo ran over and quickly picked up a tool that she needed and ran back to her work station. "Sorry Wasabi, but I need this." GoGo told him as he was being over dramatic about the thing as he went over to where she was, telling that that was pure anarchy and didn't even asked to borrow his tools. Before anything else that can happen that would amazed Hiro, a huge chemical ball was being rolled quickly passed him as it was his sister in law Honey Lemon. She yelled excuse me as she had on her headphones having loud catchy music being played loud, as she rolled the ball to her work station and mange to set the ball into the ball holder.

After doing so she looked straight up and saw her fiance. "Oh hi baby." Honey Lemon said as her eyes shifted to Hiro and got surprised to see him here, in the school for the very first time ever. "Oh OMG!. Hiro you're finally decided to come see the school!." Honey said taking out her headphones and started kissing him on both checks. Next thing she did was show him on what she was working on for quite a while, as it was a chemical reaction experiment that she had finally perfected as the result was satisfying. With the hint of a mixed compound sprayed all over the massive ball and with the strong hit of electricity, thus turning it pink and then poked at it causing the ball to blew up into pure pink dust.

"Wow real chemical compound reaction." Hiro said very impressed.

"I know right?!. The best chemistry that money can buy." Honey told him cleaning her glasses of pink desk.

"Not bad my little lemon bear." Tadashi said pulling her close to her, making Honey giggle silly.

Rolling his eyes to see the soon to be newly weds giving each other cute pet names, Hiro had also met the last friend of his brothers as it a guy named Fred who is the schools mascot, and also he wasn't even a student there but he liked to hang around here asking his friends to get him some superpowers, but they told them that it was impossible to give someone special abilities vs people on who has the gift by genetics. Vanellope told Hiro on the down low that, GoGo called him a street hobo since he doesn't have a job based on her information but to Vanellope. She can immediately tell that GoGo had a strong solid crush on Fred, but won't admit it to anyone.

While Fred was getting the center of attention by talking to Wasabi, GoGo, Vanellope, and Honey about creating a invisible sandwich to eat. Tadashi tapped Hiro on his shoulder and motion him to come, so he can show him on what's his been working on for the past year after putting the blueprints together. The two went inside the private work station, Hiro now wondering on what has his brother been working on hoping it's good since he almost had to come home late in the middle of the night sometimes, tired but happy and never regret it for a minute. So now this was the perfect opportunity to see the latest invention, that was able to hold a candle to Uncle Cornelius's legendary inventions.

"Okay Tadashi, I bite. What have you been working on?." Hiro asked watching his brother going through his tool box for something.

Tadashi pull out a roll of duck tape and pull himself some tape. "Oh nothing big really just a next big thing that's all." He said walking over to Hiro, as he thought he was referring to the duck tape as it made him laugh to think about. "Uh sorry bro, but duck tape has been already invented. So you just wasted a good full ride scholarship for nothing." Hiro said. Tadashi smiled taking the tape and sticked on Hiro's arm and then what came next, he ripped right off like a super banded making the young Hamada react to the pain. "Have you gone loco?. Dude, Ow!." Hiro yelled. When he said Ow out loud, suddenly he heard a computer type noise coming from behind Tadashi as he moved out of the way to let him see what it is.

Behind him was a robot that flatted itself right up, as he got off of his charging container and went to go where Hiro was. He stopped and see a stool was in his was as he looked at Hiro and backed at the stool, and picked up to move it to the side. Then when that was done he walked up to Hiro and greeted him with a slight wave. "Hello, I am Baymax. Your personal health care companion. I was summoned when you said Ow, Hiro." Baymax said making Hiro very impressed on the work design and how the marshmallow like robot knows his name. "Huh, it knows my name." said Hiro. Tadashi chuckle assuming that Hiro think Baymax can read the person and know who their names are, but truly that wasn't in his programming to begin with and he knows it as a fact.

"Actually Hiro, I have mention you to him countless of times since he already met Vanellope but his been asking about you, and so he could one day meet and so...here we are." said Tadashi.

Hiro nodded and put his eyes back on to Baymax who popped up a screen of different types of smiley emotions in number order. "From the scale of one through ten, how do you rate your pain?." Baymax asked Hiro this question. Hiro looked at the robot and asked him a question. "Mentally or Physically?." He shot daggers at Tadashi who gave him a sad look as a respond to Hiro's upset attitude. "How still while I scan you." Baymax told Hiro doing a a quick full body scan, and did a final up and down scan and answered back with the answer to the problem. "Scan complete. You just have a skin burn on the arm, in which I will take care of it with a antibacterial spray." He told Hiro pulling out his spray finger. Testing to see if this robot was truly to be a certified nurse, Hiro went to questioning the robots health methods.

"Oh wait, what's in the spray?." He asked a good question.

Baymax popped up his screen and show an element and went to explaining on what's in the spray.

"This antibacterial spray contains an element called Bacitracin." Baymax told him.

"Oh darn, I'm allergic to Bacitracin." Hiro lied making another yet test for Baymax.

Then Baymax who wasn't not once fooled by Hiro's fake allergy said "Correction, you are not allergic to Bacitracin. However, you do have a minor allergy for peanuts." Impressed on the knowledge that Baymax had as he was a hundred percent right, Hiro allowed his arm to get sprayed and started to examine the thing. He checked his eyes to see it was built in zoom in cameras, and then checked the inside of the body and saw a builted robo body echo skeleton and was now officially impressed. "Wow and to think that only Uncle Cornelius was the only person to afford this kinda equipment." Hiro told Tadashi right after receiving a lollipop from Baymax and deactivated him, after Baymax told him how.

"Burning the midnight oil Mr. Hamada?." said a older man who looked to be someone's grandpa as he was watching the whole thing.

Tadashi smiled and said "Oh not really sir, I was just showing my other sibling around the school that's all."

Hiro stepped up to meet the man, assuming he must be the owner of the place as he went to shake his hand. "Hi my name is Hiro." After done greeting with the man he realized who he was, as this man was Professor Callaghan as in the soul founder of laws of robotics to Hiro's surprise, but even he can't hold a candle to his Uncle Cornelius. "Well Hiro if you are interested in my college then, you might want to sign up for the Institute of Technology competition." He said handing Hiro the flyer and said "If your invention is college worthy then you just got your foot at the door." Seeing the opportunity at hand to truly put his melon to good use, Hiro immediately know what to do next. And know what to invent as well.

 **Next Few Days...**

In the garage putting his project together with along help by his best friends, Hiro was doing brain testing on Penny, Violet, Wilbur, and Miguel to see how strong their brain waves work under difficult pressure. And that pressure was a classic game of chess.

Having a metal crown like hats on their heads just were attached to different colored wires, hooked up to the computer to get a full read status on everyone. Currently now, Violet was thinking hard on weather to move her Rook down or let her Queen take the hit. She took her hand out to touch her Queen but hesitated, and went to touching her Rook but hesitated once again making Penny get impatient to get her turn in to make a move.

"Vi for the late time we're doing this this help Hiro with his project, not a freaking Chess Club Tournament." Penny said tapping one of her pieces that she took out from Violet's side of the board.

"Hey you never know if we ever join the schools Chess Club, we have to put our skills to the table." Violet argue her statement and finally move her Rook to the center of the board.

Beside the girls the boys weren't having the exact issuer as the two were making quick timing, as Wilbur made a fast move with his Knight taking out Miguel's Bishop. Miguel answered right back taking Wilburs Knight out with his other Bishop that was on the black side. "Check." Miguel told him smirking as his Bishop was one tile away from taking Wilburs King down. "Ha bet!." Wilbur said moving his King to safety by moving it down from the black tile and moved it to the white. Smirking wickedly, Miguel slided his Rook straight down to where Wilburs King was and knocked it over. "Check Mate sucker!." He said laughing that he won the game thanks to watching the elders from the park, when he was out shoe shining their shoes while learning different types of moves.

"Great job Miguel that was your tenth win thus far." Hiro said looking at the scale on the computer.

"No biggie it was a piece of cake." said Miguel leaning back with his leg crossing the other.

Wilbur just went to reset the game back up to call a rematch and this time his going to have a win, either if it means the whole day. "Amigo, I am not going to lose to you again. My mom, your Aunt Franny was Todaylands Chess Game Champion, and let alone for the Supers as well." Wilbur pointed out putting his Queen back on his side of the board. "Yeah, I know Wilbur, but also my mom, your Aunt Luisa is the best player on the Elastic Dynamics bowling team so it's a win, win for the both of us." Miguel said taking the hat off his head to take a mid break.

"Okay how come the boys are done playing chess, but we're aren't?." Penny asked irritated at the moment.

Shrugging her shoulders. Violet dropped down her Queen and yelled. "Check Mate!." With that, Penny just flicked her King thankfully it was over because she was getting ready to jump over at Violet, and strangle the air out of her for taking too long to make a move. Reading the full data scale and switching it to a graph scale format, as the results were the perfect thing that Hiro wanted to see so he can finish the final product of his invention. When done printing out the bar graph to finalize the data to the piece, that will make his project the best thing since the Memory Scanner by his uncle back in the year 2007. Penny looked over and saw five gray plastic trash cans lined up, and got to see what's inside of the cans thinking that her boyfriends project invention must be huge.

Penny walked up to one of the garbage cans, and slightly lifted up the lid and see that one but a whole barrel of mini micro bots. "Micro bots?." She asked Hiro not even leaving his eyes on the computer to download the data, and send the information to the head set that was hooked up to the computer. "Yeah, micro bots. This will change everyone's lives when they see a demonstration of what micro bots can do when they see controlled, by one person's brain waves." Hiro said lifting his head away from the computer as the data information was complete. Wilbur picked up the head piece to examine the the rounded handy work, as he can see it has multi microchips all around and saw his dads signature company logo on the side. "You asked my dad to if he had any left over microchips?." asked Wilbur setting the head piece back down.

"No not really Wilbur, I just asked Uncle Cornelius if he would let me come to his company and help myself to making the right type of microchips for my project." Hiro told him going to the mini fridge and bright out a pack of sodas for himself and his friends. Miguel open his can until he felt a high strong supernatural vibe shock running through his whole body, as he felt awfully weird doing those past days every since making the deal with the Ruler of the Forgotten, and not once told his friends about that cold rainy night. He shocked trance came to a complete stop when Tadashi entered in the garage. "Hey Miguel, you're okay?." He asked his little cousin giving him a pat on the back. Miguel shaked the vibe off of his shoulders and snapped out of the supernatural vibe energy.

"Oh Tadashi, hi uh, I gotta go. Adios!." Miguel answered rushing right out of the garage, not even letting Hiro or Vanellope who came at the same time as Tadashi to say anything.

"Weird. And this is Miguel we're talking about too." Violet said both worried and concern.

"You know something guys?. I think Miguel is hiding something from us." said Wilbur grabbing his soda and popped right open.

Tadashi even know that every since he went over to the Shoe shop to punch in for work, on the same day that the Doctor told him he was free from Leukemia. Miguel started acting funny around him as if something just hit his soul on fire, when ever they encounter one another and Tadashi couldn't understand why Miguel keeps finding a way to avoid him, from time to time but their was a connection to the situation. Tadashi never seen his baby cousin like this until the day he was cancer free, and feel odd to think that his disease free cure has something to do with Miguel, but the question was how and what?.

His thoughts were interrupted when his phone ranged and walked out to go answer it. Miguel on the other hand ran away as quick as he could, as the whole purpose of him running away from his older cousin. It was to stop the burning from the inside of his body as he could feel his soul on fire. It was burning like mad when everytime Tadashi was near him or close around, it just burns his insides, soul, and skin!. Later on the burn had eased away making the young Latino sigh in relief of pain, and can't figure out why this was happening to him and wished that he asked Xibalba on what does he won't in return on their deal they made that night. "Why do I get the feeling that something tragic is going to happen to not only me, but also to Tadashi as well?." Miguel asked himself seeing the bus pulled up and got in, and paid his ride fee and sat down to ride home to Mexico City aka Santa Cecilia.

 **Friday Night of the Competition...**

The night was the night for the Institute of Technology Competition, as every competitors brought the best next big thing inventions to the competition. Getting a win was going to be difficult one as this year competition, was a real deal worthy fight to win top prize to get into the school and get a full ride scholarship.

The two big sponsors that was funding the event was Robinsons Inc and Krei Tech. The main judges of the event were a few professors of the school and a special guest judge, as that person was Cornelius who always have time for his busy schedule from his office to come and see the next big invention, let alone looking for a future employee for his company as his workers were a few young people that was came straight from college or internship. Now this time his going to judge his nephews invention and made a promise to Hiro, that he wasn't going to hand him the top score and just judge fairly.

Hiro and his whole family were out tonight to show their full support, as he and the others were helping him push the gray garbage cans in. Looking at the neat things and feeling butterflies in his stomach feeling the nervousness, Hiro usually never get scared of presenting his science project in front of a large audience. No, it was that this time his doing this to get in to the perfect dream community college. Penny can saw it right in his face after a long drive from here and can tell he was for the very first time, he was scared to wow the audience of his masterpiece.

"I would have never thought in my life that, you would be nervous of performing your project." Penny smirked.

"To be honest with you Pen, I kinda am so yeah, I should be." Hiro said blushing in embarrassment.

"Don't worry Hiro you're going to do great." Cornelius told him giving him a pat on the back.

Gaining his confidence mojo back in action, Hiro nodded and smiled as he pushed the garbage can on to the stage as well as the others. When his name was called to present, Penny took her phone out as she and everyone took a selfie and wished Hiro the bested of luck and told him he was going to do fine. When Hiro got up to the stage to go present his science project invention, Tadashi took the chance to go talk to Miguel after telling Honey that he was going to be right back. Miguel who was watching someone else's invention as he saw someone garden vegetables underwater, without wearing any underwear gear making him think his invention was breathing underwater.

Miguel got shooken up when Tadashi startle him from behind, but calmed down when he saw Tadashi. He smiled at him as he was glad that this time Miguel wasn't going to avoid him tonight. Miguel was glad that the burning didn't get started for some odd reason, but that's besides the point. "Hi T, s... s...s...sorry for trying to avoid you." said Miguel as Tadashi had his wrapped around his shoulder. "No biggie Miguel, I'm not offended by it at all. In fact I'm just worried about you lately." Tadashi told him walking up to see Hiro put on his head band and went to activating the microbots, causing them to jump right out of the garage cans and started doing whatever Hiro wanted them to do with his brain waves. "Worried?. About me?. Get real." Miguel said chuckling to cover up the truth as he is worried.

"I'm serious about it Miguel. You've been acting very sketchy as of late, right after I announced that my cancer is dead and gone." Tadashi said spotting the worry in Miguel's body language.

"Well Tadashi it's been a scary experience about losing a love one, I mean we did lose Momma CoCo last year." Miguel said changing subject about him being sketchy around Tadashi.

Tadashi wasn't fooled by Miguel's change of subject move as he figured that Miguel was hiding something from him, and their whole entire family and he wanted to know tonight and now. "That's life Miguel, we're all going that path one day but that's besides the point. The point is that you're hiding something from me and our family, and to me it's not going to be good when I hear it. Am I right?." What broke up their conversation when Miguel was going to come clean and spill it, Hiro microbots started to create steps for him as he walked up from each step, going as high as he wanted to. Then he jumped down and got saved by a stand like chair and ride back to the stage. "Microbots can do absolutely anything that you want them to do, with just any amount of brain power and a lot of imagination." Hiro told the audience as he caught everyone's attention with his performance.

"Microbot technology will become the future and beyond for generations to come." Hiro ended his presentation by creating two giant hands from the microbots, and got them to clap together as everyone did the same. Cornelius was super proud of Hiro as he and the judges have found the winner, as he presented the award in which it was in the envelope to Hiro. "Great job little nephew." Cornelius told him while roughing his hair. What came next was Penny hugging him when he came off the stage, and got himself a nice kiss on the lips making the young Japanese American boy blush high red. "I knew you can do it Hiro. I had no doubts what so ever." She told him having her eyes on Wilbur who gave up his money that he bet it on, and gave it to Violet who she smirked while counting her winnings.

Rolling her eyes after seeing that, Penny kept Hiro away from looking at where Violet and Wilbur was and guided him to the rest of their family. Everyone cheered and congratulated Hiro for a outstanding performance and winning the whole thing all at once, especially even Professor Callaghan was proud of the young Hamada and can't wait to see him next semester after the break of Summer. The happiness died down when a familiar person come up to them as Cornelius knew exactly who he was, and already dropped his happy face expression. The person that came up them was the founder and soul owner of Krei Tech, who had on his professional dressed attire let alone having his assistant with him where ever he goes. He came up to Hiro with a friendly smile and went to introducing himself.

"Hello, Mr. Young Hamada, my name is Alistair Krei. I'm the."

"You're the founder and CEO of Krei Tech. Yeah, we know who you are my Uncle Cornelius told me about you." said Hiro who was not evening interested as to what he wants. Cornelius told not only him but to the rest of them that Alistair would cut corners to get where he is today as he and Alistair were arch rivals in the tech business. Krei Tech company is the second best Tech company of its time making good money for country to country, but in truth it can't hold a candle to Robinsons Inc as Cornelius made beyond multi deals around the world and inventing new things that put Alistair's company in its shadow. "Oh he has huh?." Alistair said arching his eyebrow with a smirk to both Cornelius and Collagen, as two had a separate history with him. And the history wasn't good either, especially for Collagen.

"Yes, I have Alistair, now what do you want?." Cornelius said not happy at all.

Alistair chuckled and said "I'm just hear to offer your nephew the chance to work for me, I mean he has great potential and a great future ahead of him." Collagen figure why he wanted to talk Hiro and didn't want him to make the same mistake he did a long time ago. "Before you answer Hiro." He said putting his hand on Hiro's shoulder. "Let me tell you that this man will cut corners to make money and ignore the dangers of the outcome of either science and technology." Collagen warned him as he gave daggers at Alistair. Already had his mind made up, Hiro set his electronic head band on the table near them and looked at Alistair.

"Sorry sir, but I'm afraid that I have to turn down that offer and rather work for Robinsons Inc." He told them with his family backing him up.

Nodding on Hiro's decision and kelp his cool, Alistair straighten up his tie and walked away saying loud enough for him to hear. "You're going to regret that kid." Ignoring him on what he said, Hiro and the rest said farewell to Collagen an headed out of the building already got a plan for tonight, as Aunt Cass announced that she's going to cook a special Japanese seafood dinner at her place in which everyone was excited for especially Helen, Sierra, Luisa, and Franny.

"We are having squid and octopus right?." Luisa asked having a taste for calamari.

"You bet Luisa!. And we're having it live baby!." Aunt Cass cheered making the others excited for live food.

"Oooooo, I could just taste it in mouth right now with some soy sauce." said Helen licking her lips.

"And with a hit of tarder sauce too!. Mmmmm good." said both Franny and Sierra who sanged the last part together.

While everyone was enjoying the the fresh air for a little while, Tadashi and Hiro went out to have a talk with one another on the bridge. The two brothers looked at the city seeing the beauty of the lights, and seeing some students go by back and forth. Both of the brothers then lean on the rail of the bridge and just talk about what the future may hold for the two next semester. Tadashi was planning on talking to Miguel on their conversation that was put on hold, but he figure that it can wait till tomorrow. But now it's time to hang with his little brother.

"So I'm finally going to join both you and Honey in Nerd School. Wow look how that happened so fast." Hiro said looking at Tadashi.

Tadashi chuckled for a little as Hiro still calling his school nerdy, but he wasn't wrong about it in fact. But at least now he thought their dead family can now be proud of Hiro, and be glad his finally going to make his own future and so forth.

"To be honest with you Hiro, I believe mom and dad would be very proud of you tonight." Tadashi told him seeing Hiro smile when mentioning his dead parents, as he thought about them and guested that the reason for not seeing them when he and guys went to the Land of the Dead, was because they probably went to visit them at their home that week of Day of the Dead. Plus, the dead Supers and the other members on Violet, Penny, and Wilburs side of the family. "You can say that again big bro." Hiro answered taking a deep breath and exhaled and enjoyed the rest of the night.

The peaceful night came to a complete interruption chaos when the two heard the fire alarm go off in the building that they exit out of, making the two turn to see the building completely on fire all of a sudden. Immediately without second thought the two ran down to help aid people who got out fast enough from the fire. Bob helped two people down the steps as he nor Helen haven't bring their Super suites thisthis time, as they thought tonight wouldn't be chaotic or deal with the Underminer once again but still. The others went to help people get to safety from the flames as Momma Abuelita speed dialed for emergency assistance as they were on the spot. Tadashi helped one more person as she was a student in his class as coughed up some smoke before telling Tadashi something important.

"Professor Collagen...his still in their!." She pointed out.

"Don't worry I'm going to get him." Tadashi told her after setting her away from burning building.

He was about to run full speed to the building but then his arm was pulled back by Hiro, who had on a scared worried look as he knows this was suicide. "Tadashi you can't!. The flames are not stable and there's a slim chance of getting out." Hiro said giving the hard reality of it. Tadashi looked back at the burning building and looked back Hiro with determination on doing what any Super would do. Wit no answer he pulled his arm away from Hiro's grip and continue running towards the building, passing Vanellope who was aiding a senior citizen to the ambulance. "Tadashi no!." She yelled but got ignore as he ran up the steps and jumped right in the flames.

Miguel was helping someone else to other ambulance and saw that Tadashi went in and looked back at the coward that was filming the danger while screaming and panicking, he notice someone amongst the coward and telling he was the only person that is seeing him. In the coward that Miguel saw grinning wickedly and evilly at him was Xibalba who was watching the whole event unfold, and saw Tadashi go right in the building. What came next was him having his hand up positioning his fingers making Miguel open his eyes in shock as to having the idea on what his going to do.

In all slow motion, Miguel yelled no but it happened. With the snap from Xibalba's fingers the whole building blew up like a bomb making Hiro jumped back to the ground as he tried to run in and help Tadashi but it was too late. Hiro opened his eyes to see the building going up in complete flames and then saw Tadashis hat flew down in front of him as loud screams filled up his ears.

 **A week and a half later...**

The entire family were at the Santa Cecilia graveyard in the light rain drizzling down, as they moan, cried, and payed their last respects to Tadashi as his casket was being pulled down to the ground.

His grave was right beside Momma CoCo's since it was only right for having his body beside hers. The family refused to see Tadashis body due to that from what the people at the Morgue had told him that, the body was ashed up like a burnt chicken wing on the grill and the detail was too much for Honey Lemon as she cried hard as she have lost her lover. The kids were crying as well as they will never going to see Tadashi again until they die.

After lining up to place flowers on Tadarshis marble headstone and say a few words to him and move on, they all went to the Cafe where the Homegoing of Tadashi's was held. The people who were none family came out to support them of their lost, as they said a few things to Both Cass and Honey and walked out. Honey was all sad and depressed as she thought things were going back to normal but how wrong she was, as Aunt Cass put her arm around her to let Honey cry some more on to her shoulders.

Momma Abuelita had the most saddest face most possible as she at first lost her sister, mother, and now her oldest grandson as well. She walked over to the Ofrenda where the Hamada siblings parents were and added Tadashi's picture in the middle and then put his hat down with it. "How could something like this happen to someone like my grandson?." She asked of herself wondering who was the blame for this tragic day. Upstairs in their room neither Hiro or Vanellope wanted any visitors to come comfort them as they can do it with each other, as the two were seating down on the bed together all sad and depressed about the death of their older brother.

Neither one of them didn't want to say anything and just kelp quite and never say a word. Wilbur and guys tried calling and texting them to come out of their room, and open up to talk but the siblings refused to answer. The main one was hurting the most was Miguel. He knew that Tadarshi's death and blood is on his hands and should have just let him die of Leukemia and not taking the deal with that back stabber Xibalba.

Currently his room taking off his dress clothes and wear his t-shrit and shorts, Miguel went down to some sweeping at the store to ignore the sad mood in himself and wished the storm would end and be sunny. He sweep up the trash and dumped in the trash can and look to see Xibalba standing their with a smirk on his, making the Latino automatically mad to see him here in his home after what he just did to Tadashi.

"What a shame that the poor kid had to be cremated like that." He told Miguel seeing that he was anger to see him.

"You...You monster!." Miguel yelled getting to strike the Ruler of the Forgotten with the bat that was near him. "You killed Tadashi!." With those words he ran at him getting ready to hit him but Xibalba wasn't going to let that happen to him, as he grabbed the bat from Miguel's hands and pushed him down to the floor with authority. He changed his face to complete anger and went to talking to Miguel with a business attitude. He had his foot on Miguel's chest with pressure on it making him stay still on the ground to listen to what he has to say.

"Silence mortal!. A Deal is a Deal kid, I helped save Tadashi from cancer but I didn't say that I was going to save him from death." Xibalba explained to him.

"That's because you kill him you asshole!." Miguel yelled as his chest felt more pain and pressure from Xibalba's foot.

"I said silence!. Anyway in return you belong to me now Miguel, and I will going to need you to do something for me soon. and I mean real soon." Xibalba said taking his foot off Miguel's chest making him breath easily again.

Then what came next was Xibalba walking out and then turned around and said seriously. "As of now, you are now the new Spirit of Justice. My new Rider." With that he vanished into a black fog and gone with the wind.

Miguel got up off the floor as the new information was given to him and now he really got himself into real trouble. "I'm the new Skull Rider?." He asked himself even now scared of being a supernatural Super of the Dead.


	27. Chapter 27 (The Spirit of Justice)

Chapter 27 (The Spirit of Justice)

In a cold dark night in the country of Mexico, in a open public community park that was being guarded by a senior old man security guard was doing his usual round. He was checking to see if anyone wasn't trespassing on closed gated park property, as the park itself was owned by the community and the people who lives in that area, wanted the park protected by anyone who had interest in ruining the parks beauty and it's cleanliness.

He checked every section of the park seeing their wasn't anyone there, and kelp right on walking from section to section until suddenly he stopped in the middle of the park and saw something odd and beyond his imagination. In front of him that was coming mighty close he started seeing a very dark misty fog, coming out of nowhere as the weather haven't say anything about fog tonight, neither did the news say about a dark fog. What sent shocking chills up down through the old man's body, was the fog started forming together and created a female human figure.

The figure morphed into a teenage girl that looked like any other normal Hispanic girl, except she had on what looked like red, green, and black tattoos on both her arms and both sides of her cheeks, while her hair was deep black and hanging down on her shoulders. She wore a pair of blue jeans with a plain black Latina dress shirt with a black skull with red designs on it. Her boots were pure black as coal, while her eyes and lipstick were the same color.

The old man have never seen the girl around the park before but that's besides the fact that, she wasn't suppose to be here and needed to handle this situation at once. He pulled out his stick and walked over to her as she watched him in amusement, with no worry what so ever.

"Little girl...you shouldn't be here. The park is close and you need to leave or face big consequences." He warned her and got a smirk in response.

"Oh we're not here to break in and play around old man, in fact we're here to ask you a question that's all." The girl said making the man confused.

"We?. It's only you I see...unless." The old man turned around to see five figures standing behind him, making the old timer jump back in shock. The five figures were shadow mist like guys who one of them had dread locks, while the other one had spiky hair, and the third one had a mohawk, as the fourth and fifth had the same short hair. All five were wearing the same pitch black outfit and shoes, as one of them busted all the lights out from each pole with one snap of his fingers, causing all the glass to shatter everywhere. "Oh I see what y.. y.. you mean young lady." said the old man who was too scared to have his back turn against them, and look back at the young Latina teen.

"Like I said before we're here to ask you a question." She told the man walking up to him, and put her hand on his shoulder.

When she did so she was lightly stealing away his life as the old man's face started showing a shade of blue and small veins, but stopped by taking her hand away from his shoulder. The old man turned around to see her while feeling the deep coldness inside of him. "W.. W.. What is it?!." He asked while the cold was messing with him, as she started asking the man the one question that she want answered. "Where is the super old cemetery that was here?." She demanded to know. The old man felt the cold, but mange to keep guard of his surroundings and see she was waiting for her question to be answered.

"T.. T.. The old Oak Cemetery was moved out of here and sended all the graves, right out of Mexico and put it in Santa Cecilia graveyard of Todayland, for the last five centuries." The old man told her, praying that she and her friends would leave him in peace.

"Oh it's been moved huh?." She raise her eyebrow and smirked. "Thanks, now go join your ancestors." With that she grabbed him by the neck and finished off on what she has done to the old man, as he dropped his stick trying to breathe but can't as life within him was going away quickly, by every second as she smirked evilly as she loved seeing mortals like this. It came to an end when she pushed the now dead old man to the ground, as his face was light blue with vines popping out while his eyes was blood shot red, showing everyone that he died by death itself. "Great kill Sartana. Haha, the old man didn't know what hit em." said the guy with the dread locks as place a hand on the dead body, and pulled right back due to the corpse being ice cold.

"Thanks for the wonderful comment Derrick. Now that we know the grave was moved out of this country, then let's head over to Santa Cecilia, Todayland boys." Sartana said evilly as she had one goal in mind, and that was the contract.

 **Meanwhile During the Daytime...**

At the Cafe trying her hardest to get the two out of their room and stop moping around depressed, as if this was the end of the world itself with no hope in sight. Aunt Cass had tried everything for the past few weeks, to get both Hiro and Vanellope out of the house and get some fresh air and reconnect with the family, but the two siblings refused to reconsider the idea of doing so.

The two Hamada siblings haven't left their room every since they laid Tadashi to rest at the graveyard, and not even went out to hang out with their friends or even went out Bot Fighting like they use to do together. No, they stayed inside with the lights turned off, blinds being folded shut, and not having a single noise being herd in the room. Hiro was in his chair slouching down depressed, showing no signs of life in himself as he breathe in and out in sadness. Vanellope on the other hand was in her chair reading sadly in her comic books, not saying anything to Hiro nor to her Aunt Cass who just entered the room with two plates of food, suggesting they skipped lunch once again and planning on skipping dinner as well.

"Hey you two. I brought you guys your favorite lunch. Mini fried Calamaris with a side of shrimp fried rice, and yummy sweet candy yams." Aunt Cass announced setting their plates down on the desk, where Hiro was who smiled weakly at her.

"Thanks, Aunt Cass." Hiro said picking up a baby octopus from his plate and chew its head off.

"Yeah, thank you auntie." Vanellope told her getting her plate, and walk back to her chair to eat her lunch.

Aunt Cass smiled to see they were at least speaking to her, as she looked over and see the envelope in the small envelope shelf, and recognised what it was and brought the subject up to her nephew. "You know Hiro, the school had called a few times and said they're still waiting for you to register for classes after summer is over." She told him hoping this would maybe, make him get out of the house and go to the school and sign up for the classes. "Oh really Aunt Cass?. Well you can tell them to wait even longer, cause I'm not in the mood for applying for classes or even doing so on my computer." Hiro answered taking a bite of another octopus in his mouth.

Saddened to hear that from her nephew say that, Aunt Cass took a look at her niece knowing that she might jump back into her old self, when it involves around sugar of any kind of sweets. "Hey Vanellope, do you want to go help me make some few chocolate cupcakes and cookies, so I can sell them to the customers?. I'll let you have some and lick the spoon for bonus." Aunt Cass said mentally ready for a hyped Vanellope to come out. But even that couldn't break her depression nor broke out at least a weak smile. "No thank you Aunt Cass, I rather just eat some vegetables and fruits." Vanellope told her while flipping another page of her comic, and not having to look up at her Aunt Cass to answer.

This scared Cass to the heart, as she have never seen the two like this plus, and what frighten her the most was that Vanellope for once turned down sweets and suger, telling her situation was that bad. She made her way out of their room and into the shop area, and picked up her phone to speed dial for assistance and quickly while there's a still possible chance. The only bright side about her situation was that, at least Honey Lemon was out and reconnecting with her, the family, and her college friends. But on the inside she was just like Hiro and Vanellope, all depressed and mopey as she couldn't blame her for being this way.

Both her and Tadashi were true lovers to the very end as neither can't live without the other, and what makes it so heart broken was that the two haven't got the opportunity to become Mr. and Mrs Hamada. That right there made Aunt Cass hurt to the point she had cover her mouth, not wanting her sobbing be heard upstairs as her phone call was answered by her other niece.

"Hello?. Aunt Cass?." called Penny on the other line.

"Oh Penny!. Hi sweet heart, listen um, I need a huge favor from you." Aunt Cass said wiping the tears from her face.

"Shoot, fire away Aunt Cass." Penny told her, as she had nothing planned for the today.

"Penny, I need you and your cousins to come and cheer Hiro and Vanellope up. They need to get out of the house and reconnect, because this is unhealthy for them to be in there all mopey and depress." Aunt Cass explained to Penny.

Penny was planning on trying to get her boyfriend and Vanellope out of the house, and today will be tonight as she put the phone back into her ear. "No problem!. In fact you go tell them to wash up and get dressed, because me and Wilbur had reservations at the pizza joint for them when they ever wanted to come out, and hang out with us again." Penny told her hearing a cheerful aunt on the other line to her happiness on the reaction. Aunt Cass told her they will be there at eight o'clock sharp and hanged up, while Penny started spreading the word through text as she went over to her closet to find the perfect attire for the night.

Wilbur received the message and went to pulling out his favorite grey Marvel t-shirt, instead of his original thunderbolt shirt and went to getting his shoes to match it. At the Parr's house, Violet went through every shirt in the closet and found a pink t-shirt that had the ribbon on it. She quickly put it back as it reminded her of buying it to support her dead older cousin to fight cancer, and so she went pull out something else and found her solid blue shirt and matching pants. Meanwhile in the Rivera household, Miguel went up to his room and pulled out his biker outfit that his Aunt Sierra have given him for his birthday, as it came with a plain black cap making the outfit perfect. He then went to his shoe drawer and took out a pair of black boots that he made himself in the workshop, as it was pure hard but smooth black leather that fists comfortable in his feet.

While checking himself in the mirror, while thinking about his first date with Vanellope. He started having weird shock waves going through his body, as the feeling was shockingly none painful. Instead of pain it was like a warning shock tingle to Miguel, as if it was like how Spiderman felt when something dangerous was near. But the question for Miguel is what was danger, and what does it have to do with him?. He shook his head to ignore what he have felt and resumed getting ready, for the night of his first date and cheering up the siblings.

Meanwhile at the road entrance to Todayland, Sartana and her followers have made it to the spot where the old man have told her, before she cruelly murdered him. She smirked evilly as she was getting ready to go and search for the powerful contract, as the old didn't give more information on where exactly was the old cemetery was and thinking that the old man had told them a big lie, and believing that the graveyard could be anywhere in the section of Todayland. They walked down casually not needing to rush as they have the whole night to find it, as Sartana was known to have strong patients on getting something that she wants, even though it took her centuries to finally have the right moment to leave home and go get it without any problems, and that's what she thought.

"Looking for the old contract I see...daughter." said a voice behind them, making them turn and see who it was.

"Hello Father, or should I just say Xibalba." Sartana said hissing her old man's name.

Xibalba chuckled darkly as he walked up halfway with his snack like staff in his hand, and stopped a few inches away from his daughter and her so called friends. He already know why his child left the land of the Forgotten as he knew the day will come, when she one day would leave and go find and create her own wicked kingdom, but that's not going to happen on his watch.

"Sartana my child it would be very wise if you go back home willingly, and accept your inheritance that me and your mother have given you." Xibalba said with pure warning in his strong voice.

"Oh really daddy?. Then let me tell you something, both you and mom." Sartana felt rage growing inside of her as she was tired of her parents telling her what to do, and tell her that she can't do it as it was against God's obedience. "I am the future ruler of the Forgotten, while you are a thing of the past while mom is the soft and weak ruler of the Remembered. I am going to find that contract and have the unimaginable power of all those dead people, that got themselves killed in their own blood will be mine." Xibalba chuckled again seeing how his daughter was messing with things that's beyond her limits and comprehension, plus not having a single clue as to what she's saying in his own eyes and see that, his going to have to use force but this wasn't going to be on his hands.

"If you want to refuse and disrespect your own father, then very well Sartana as you wish my child." Xibalba told her having the young teen smiled in victory, but then she stopped smiling when she sees his finger lifted up as he wasn't finish talking. "But it looks like I have no choice but to send my Rider to come get you and your friends, and do what he does best...serving Justices for the innocents." Hearing say that name made Derrick laughed evily as if it was a funny joke, making Xibalba irritated for thinking his was being a fool but kelp his profession at bay. When stopped having his laugh out of his system, Derrick looked at the King of the Forgotten with no fear inside him since he and his friends have never been scared of anything or have the knowledge of fear itself.

"Oh please old man, your old creation?. I tell you what and speak for Sartana. Bring forth the Spirit of Justice, so we can put him in the retirement home and so will we do to you too gramps." said Derrick grinning showing his razor sharp teeth.

When being called old man and gramps, Xibalba lifted down his staff in anger causing the light from the lamp poles to lit up more brightly, causing the shadow creatures and Sartana toto shield their faces as they didn't like the light, due to being demons of the Forgotten as it was their only weakness. With that hopping, Xibalba vanished out from their sights leaving the lights on high, making Sartana to destroy them with a wave of her hand making them blew up, as the sound of light bulbs being popped. She felt rage burning up inside her as she really want to see and take on, her father's greatest creations that he told him when she's just a small child, and doubting to believe the Rider was known to be unstoppable and can't match the power it processes.

 **Meanwhile...**

Hiro and Vanellope took a good wash up and put on fresh clean clothes on, after Aunt Cass told them that Penny had made reservations to their favorite pizza place, and since both Penny and Wilbur were buying then the two can't turn down the invite. The two Hamada siblings felt a little cheered up as a limousine drove up to the Cafe, as Penny had called for their service making It very special for the two when got in and saw their friends, except one person that was missing.

"Hey...where's Miguel?." question Vanellepe, wanting to see her lover.

"Oh you see Vanellope, Miguel is our last stop to pick up so, take a chill pill shorty." Wilbur told her grabbing a bottle of water from the ice chest.

"If I can speak for me and my sister, we wanted to say thanks guys. For doing this for us." Hiro said having his hand on Penney's hand, making the girl smile.

"This has been already planned out so, enjoy the free ride you two and get ready for one awesome night at Todayland's Pizza Vegas." Penny announced to her boyfriend, while Violet turned on the music making the ride more fun.

Back at the Shoe Shop, Miguel came down the steps with Dante along side him and he can't wait to join the fun. Miguel checked himself out one last time as combed his hair one more time, and then grabbed one of his cousins Axe cologne and went to spraying, to make Vanellope go nuts for him tonight. He grinned proudly at himself in the mirror as he walked out, and wait for the limo to come pick him up and join his buddies and girlfriend. He closed and locked the door to the workshop, as Dante wagged his tail waiting for his master get done locking both locks.

When putting his key back into his pocket after locking the place up, Miguel turned around and wait on the edge of the street and wait patiently. But then when he looked to his right he saw out of nowhere, a freshly built motorcycle was standing right there parked, up against the wall making the Hispanic boy confused as to why would someone leave their bike here.

"Where did you come from?." Miguel asked the motorcycle, while going over to it and check it out.

The motorcycle looked very expensive as this two wheeler was made for people, who are in a biker gang as the color was green as it had Mexico's flag symbol on both sides. Checking to see does it have the owners name on it, Miguel looked at the seat and saw the name engraved on it, as the owner of the bike was...him?!. Even more confused about the bike, Dante started growling at someone in front of them as Miguel look up at the stranger and immediately had a dark scowl on his face. "You." Miguel said pointing at the person, as it was Xibalba who had a plan smile on his face walking up to him, while shutting Dante up by summing a muzzle around his mouth, and had tied on tight.

"Hello Miguel, I hope you didn't have anything planned for the night?." Xibalba asked already knowing the answer.

"For your information Xibalba, I do have plans tonight. So why don't you walk like a tree and get out of here." Miguel said not caring how disrespectful he was against the ruler of the Forgotten. What came next was Miguel got on the bike to give it a spin by seating down and put his hands on the handle. "I don't think you have a choice Rider." Xibalba told him seriously. Suddenly on the bike, Miguel for some strange reason can't get up as if he was stuck seating down and can't move his hands off the handles. Xibalba walked in front of Miguel and leaned down having a face to face contact with the boy. "Let's not forget that I own you and whatever I say, you do." He begin.

"What the hell do you want asshole?." Miguel said keeping his temper balance.

"I need you to go and put an end to Sartana and her followers, and go find my old contract. Now go!."

Instantly the motorcycle turned on and started driving Miguel right after, Xibalba vanished as the young Latino was screaming his lungs out as the speed of the motorcycle was faster than any normal bike. Right at that moment the limousine pulled up to the house, as the door flew open and out came Vanellope looking for her boyfriend but he wasn't there making her think he might have took the bus or called Uber. And so she went back inside the limo and told the driver to go straight to city of Todayland, not knowing what was really going on with Miguel who was holding on to dear life.

"Stop, stop, stop, stooooop!!!!!." Miguel shouted at the bike but didn't get any response from his bike.

The bike kept on riding hard leaving tire flames behind as it went to jumping off the road, and hopped on the other on the bridge without slowing down for nothing. Miguel started feeling a burning sensation from not only his but also his entire body, including his own soul. He start seeing smoke coming from his eyes and mouth, making the poor boy scream in horror. He didn't have no clue as to where the motorcycle was taking him, as the two wheeler just kelp driving like it was possessed or have a soul of its own. With a few sharp turns and a few jumps off bridges, the bike drove itself to a auto repair shop and hit the breaks causing Miguel to fly out of his seat, and landed on the floor ignoring the pain from impact as it was the least of his agony.

"Ahhhhhhhh!. It burns, it burns, it burns!." Miguel shouted getting up off the floor, having his face covered with his hands.

He felt as if he was transforming into something against his own free will, as his face started to burn off showing his bone slowly but painfully. Miguel started chuckling as he start to feel the pain go away and started feeling something supernatural within himself as the transformation finished with blow of fire. When it happen after the big blow, Miguel had transformed into the Skull Rider as his head was completely boned with his hair still there as his whole head was on fire. His eyes were deep red fiery as his face was just like the symbol of Day of the Dead, since the Rider was the inspiration for it. Miguel looked over himself as his whole body was naturally on fire and wasn't burning him at all.

His attention on himself was cut by a laugh outside of the repair shop, as the laughter was from Sartana who was clapping at the performance of what she saw, and don't have a clue as to what she's truly messing with but she will tonight. Miguel automatically went into his Skull Rider alter ego, as he walked out of the shop with face of authority as Sartana stopped clapping and laughing.

"My, My, My so this is my father's old creation looks like?. Oh I've seen better." She said unimpressed.

The Rider stopped walking and pointed his finger and said in a command voice. "Go back to the Forgotten!." Not scared by the strong supernatural voice, Sartana put both arms out and dared the legend. "Why don't you make me Rider." She said seeing him didn't mind doing so, as he put his finger down. "You're going down sister." Rider told her as he was about to go do what was dared, but then suddenly out of nowhere a long black chain was wrapped around his neck and got pulled up, as the other end of the chain was tied up. The Rider was struggling to get loose but then he gave up and died as his flames went off, and hanged there twirling.

A shadow figure flew down as it was Derrick who grinned while chuckling, as the rest flew down beside Sartana with evil smirks on their faces. "Huh, not so bad that my father said about him. I knew that old legend was just a myth." Sartana said having her hands on her hips. Derrick looked at his work as the Rider was still dangling, making him chuckle as walked towards his group. "That's what I call Hang Man." He said laughing. When he said that, The Rider finished playing possum as he turned his flames back on and pull the chain from his neck, thus landing back down to the ground and stand right back up with the chains in his hands.

Sartana and her followers looked back in utter disbelief seeing that he playing dead the whole time, but Derrick wasn't going to let this called Spirit of Justice to make him look like a joke, and went charging at him in full speed. Instead of spearing him like he wanted to, The Rider jumped over him and swing the chain around his body and then pulled him down in slow motion. Derrick was about to jump to bite him but his mouth got the taste of The Riders fist, thus causing his face to dissolve and fester as Sartana looked on in fear for the very first time ever in her immortality.

The Rider pulled his chain back into his hands having his eyes set on serving justice, while Derrick was looking on in horror and fear as he was the one being scared. He scooted away from The Rider as he got closer to him, and went to begging for his life to be spared. "P.. P.. Please Rider, have mercy on me." Stopping in his tracks when hearing his plea, The Rider shook his head and said. "Sorry, but I don't give mercy to the Sinners nor the Demons." With that he swung the chain as it spiritually wrapped around Darrick's body and squeezed tight as the chains started to heat up when The Rider transferred his flames making the poor shadow demon holler out in pain.

"Sartana, help me!." He pleaded to his friend.

But to his unfortunate, Sartana and the followers ditched him after witnessing what they are dealing with, and disappeared like the wind making Derrick screamed in both rage and pain as he was burned up into a body of ash. When finishing the kill of his victim, The Rider grabbed hold of his chain and pulled out causing Derrick's ashed body to fall into dust, and let the wind blew it away from the spot. Satisfied of his kill he swung and wrapped the chain around his body and gave it a pull, so it can be on him tight. Walked to the streets knowing he had a lot of justice to serve, The Rider put his fingers in his mouth and whistle to call his motorcycle to come froth to where he was in which it did, as it droved in front of its owner making him smile.

"Good girl." He told his motorcycle as went over put his hands on it, and transformed into his supernatural bike.

The motorcycle started turning as the front had the face of a skeleton with firy flames inside, then the whole body stretched and change color from green to silver as the symbol turned into skulls. The wheels were completely on fire making the bike look very bad and worthy to be the Riders trusted ride. He got on and gripped the handles and hearing the engine purr good and strong, as The Rider punched right out flying like a speed demon itself.

"Time to take souls and dig holes!." He said putting real speed as his was going beyond the driving limit, passing through in a flash of light leaving trails of fire and heat behind him. Back at Pizza Vegas seating down at their reserved booth, Penny was on her phone texting Miguel to see where the heck he is as Vanellope eating her fourth slice of pizza wondering herself, as to why her boyfriend wasn't here cheering her up on her loss but he wasn't here. "Where's my other friend at Wilbur?." Hiro asked not in his normal mood but instead have his still depressed attitude. Wilbur put his slice down thinking on a perfect excuse to say to Hiro, but for once he can't lie this time in his life but luckily Violet stepped in after eating her slice. "Miguel is just out trying to find a good present for the both of you that's all, and he don't know when he'll get here due to waiting in line to get gifts scanned at the cash register." Not telling nor recall about Violet being an excellent liar than Wilbur, Hiro had no choice but to accept what his best friend told and resumed back to munching on another round of pizza.

"Miguel where the hell are you?!." thought Violet biting her chicken and olive pizza.

On the streets searching his main objective but can't be found, luckily for the people who were running from him. The Rider parked his breaks down after getting a tingling shock, letting him know that there was a victim in need of his service. In the dark alley corner a young woman was getting mugged by a guy in a black jacket, holding a gun in his hand and was demanding for her purse and jewelry. She tried to run but couldn't as the wall behind her stopped her attempts, as the Mugger got closer and getting ready to shoot her until the two heard a Banshee like scream, coming from behind them and turned around. The Rider got their full attention making the two shake down in fear, as he pointed to the young woman and motion her to leave.

With that hand motion understanding she pull hold on to her purse, and speed walked out of the alley and passed her hero. "Thank you so much." She told him and ran out of there. The Rider looked at her for a few seconds and then quickly had his head back to the Mugger who can't believe on what his seeing, and can't tell if he was drunk or was he on the pipe. The Rider took two steps and pointed at him in judgement and jury.

"You Sinner are guilty!. And the punishment will be the death penalty!." He told him putting his arm down, and went to walking towards the Mugger.

"Get your firy skeleton ass away from me!." The Mugger yelled shooting his bullets at him.

The bullets landed in The Riders arm, leg, shoulder, and even in his chest. But he didn't even felt the pain as kelp right on walking seeing that The Mugger, had ran out of ammo and grabbed him by the shoulders and lifted him up to face him, as the guy was now shaking in fear and regret. "Your blood is stain with all the innocents that you hurt and killed over the years, let alone purposely forgetting your ancestors on the Day of the Dead and not even doing the tradition of keeping them alive." The Rider told him as he was scared to the point the man wet his pants, as he pulled in closer to see the eyes of the dead teen. "Look into my eyes and feel their pain and suffering!." With those words from The Rider, the Mugger looked and saw everything of what his done over the years. Killing people for fun, shooting the kids parents for their money, taking down and destroying his family's Ofrenda, and hearing his family weep in sorrow.

When this was happening to him, he started screaming in pain as the things that he have done was burning him on the inside, as his soul was completely on fire as this was karma coming back on him in the worst way imaginable. The screaming came to an end as Rider looked at the Mugger, and threw him to the side and left his empty shelled body to the ground as eyes were completely gone, and the only thing that was there was black holes. The Rider got back on to his Soulcycle and drove off and went on driving to where he wanted to go, as hours flew by as night time became morning, as the sun was shining behind him as he droved into the cemetery.

He drove around and made a stop as the sun had covered the whole sky, causing him to fall off his bike and went to transform once more as the process was painful. The motorcycle turned back to normal with no pain involved, while the Rider was screaming as his skeleton face started to grow back skin and eyes turning back to normal, while crawling up to a headstone until he reached it and finished transforming back. Back into Miguel. Miguel did one final holler as he looked at his hand and see they were back to normal, and lay his head down slightly as he saw where he crawled to as the headstone read in bold letters.

 **Tadashi Lee** **Hamada**

 **A Great Brother, Nephew, Best Friend, and Fiance**

 **2017-203** **8**

"I'm so sorry Tadashi." Miguel said crying as this truly is his fault, that he died because of him making that evil deal.

He didn't bother to look over beside Tadashi's headstone, as he didn't want to see Momma CoCo's headstone at all at this moment. His crying came to an end when a shovel landed beside his head, making the young Latino look up to see a Hispanic man wearing a brown old western cowboys hat, as his button up shirt was white as he had a leather sleeveless brown jacket on to match his hat and brown pants and boots. His belt was black with a golden cowboy riding on a bull belt buckle. He had a black with a little white mustache, with a little bit on his small goatee. He was leaning on his shovel with a tired smile as if he was waiting for Miguel to come here, as he spit out his chewed tobacco form his mouth before saying anything.

"Good Morning Bone Boy." He said as Miguel fainted and passed out.

An hour in a half have passed since fainting, Miguel open his eyes slowly and see his surroundings where in a plain old none modern home, that was connected to the super old Santa Cecilia graveyard church. He then realized that he was laying in someone's bed and carefully got up, as felt sharp pain from where the bullets had hit him and slowly got up but sat down, as the pain was hurting him badly. "Ow." That's all Miguel could say touching the hole in his shoulder, and started sniffing something good coming close to him. "Ah you're up. That's good to know." said the man as he smiled at Miguel, and came in with a tray of breakfast for him to eat. He walked over and sat the tray down on the bed beside Miguel, and sat down on the soft chair and took his hat off showing his grey hairs.

"I.. I hope you like pancakes and sausages, with a glass cup of holy water on the side." He told Miguel seeing a warm smile on the kids face.

"Gracias, Senor..." Miguel wanted to know the man's name while picking up his cup of holy water.

"Jones. My name is Mr. Jones. The graveyard grounds keeper." Jones told him setting his hat down on the table beside him.

"Oh well gracias, Senor Jones." said Miguel taken a sip of his water.

Happy to see the kid in good health despite the bullet holes in different places. He watched Miguel eat the food that he cooked for him, as Miguel took his back to him. "Where's my bike?." He asked Mr. Jones, who smiled a little bit before answering the boys question. "It's in the shed outsides and yes. Yes it's back to normal." Confused on why the old man said it was back to normal, Jones explained to him seeing how confused Miguel was not wanting to make the boy feel uncomfortable around him or in his situation. He slowly got up and went to the table and grab the medical kit, and bring it over and sat down to open it and pull out the things he needed to patch Miguel up before he leaves.

"Last night you transformed into the Skull Rider. Am I right?." He looked back at Miguel who nodded as he slowly remember.

"And so when you become the Spirit of Justice for the first time, you start to feel extreme pain when doing so but that's only happens to you once." Mr. Jones explained to him after closing the kit and sat it to the side.

Then he got up with a roll of medical string and needle, with a few cotton balls, a pair tweezers, and a bottle of peroxide. Telling where this was going, Miguel sat the tray on the table and took its spot as Mr. Jones sat in Miguel's original spot to set the stuff down on the table, and went to work on the wounds while explaining about the power of the Skull Rider. "The Rider has the power beyond any Super can have as he or she can use any weapon at his or her disposol, and possessed it. Just like you did with your motorcycle." He told him carefully taking the bullet out from his shoulder and started soaking the cotton ball with peroxide, and went to cleaning up the blood and wound and started to take it off and sew up the hole. "Oh I see, well since we're talking about it. Can you explain to me as to what power that I used against that punk, who was trying to mug an innocent women by giving him the stare." said Miguel looking at the man as he reap the string off, and looked at him in a plain look as he knows what he was talking about all too well.

"The Execution Stare. The Riders number one weapon of all. It takes the wrong from the Sinner have done to the innocent, and use it against them causing their own soul to burn and kill them completely." Mr. Jones told Miguel before telling him to lift his leg to his lap, so he could do the same with the shoulder. "Execution Stare?. Far out crazy. What other kinda powers do I have?." Miguel asked having a lot of interest to the whole Superhero description benefits. Telling that the boy was sorta liking the idea of being the Legend itself, as he can't blame him since this is what he expected from any other kid who sold their soul for whatever purpose, in which he would ask Miguel later. "You'll have the power to access both the Land of Dead and Forgotten, and you can decide on weather you want to stay or exit out without the help of having one of your dead relatives, for their blessings to send you back home." After Mr. Jones finished talking for just a second, a phone was heard ringing from Miguel's pants pocket as he quickly took it out and saw the number and the persons face on whose calling him.

Too Scared to even press the answer button on his phone, Miguel just sat it down on the table as it kept on ringing and cut off. Letting go of the breath that Miguel was holding on relief, but quickly sucked back in as the same person recall his phone once again. "Oh I hope she won't cuss me out." said Miguel picking up his phone and answered with fear. "H...H... H... Hello?. W... W... W... Who is this?." He played it off butt that was the worst move that could every made.

"You know who the hell is calling you!. Where was your ass at last night Miguel?!." shouted a very tipped off Penny.

"Oh well you see uhhhhhh, I can't possibly tell you that Pen." Miguel said not wanting to explain his situation, knowing it's going to add wood to the fire.

"And why the hell not?!. I swear you're lucky that, I'm not over there where you are so put my foot up your ass amigo!." Penny said threateningly.

Miguel was down right scared as hell when it is rare for Penny to go kill, and destroy as he knew the only time she's at that state when she was the star of her former TV show. Not knowing what to do in this situation on either talk back to her or do the most best option. Miguel took the best option in which hanging up his phone, and could have sworn he heard her scream all the way from where he was, giving him the chills of fear. "She's not happy with you huh?." Mr. Jones asked while sewing the wound of his chest after just hearing lay out, from the little girls mouth. "There, all done kid. Next time when you're out fighting, please make sure you doge any hits." Miguel smiled softly and nodded in his response. Suddenly another question popped up in his head as it was about the teenage Latina, who he encounter last night as she was supernatural herself besides him.

"Tell me something old timer. After what just happened to me last night, why does Xibalba wanted me to stop a girl by the name of Sartana?." He asked his new amigo.

When mentioning her name he turned around with high concern with utter seriousness, as he know exactly who she was and can't believe that this is why the soul of the Rider was resurrected. He put the medical stuff back into the box and closed the lid and walked back to his chair, and sat down as Miguel can see that the girl he mention must be real bad news. "Sartana." Mr. Jones begin. "Sartana is one of the children of Xibalba and Muerte." He told him already seeing Miguel kinda confuse on the other person, that was mention as he never herd of the women in history class. "Sorry sir, but who is la Muerte?." Miguel asked the Grounds Keeper who chuckle on the question, but can't blame him but the school system itself for lack of history knowledge of Mexican History.

"La Muerte. She's the Ruler of the Remembered. She's a well known lovable, caring, and honest woman, that's if you don't push her buttons." Mr. Jones said as he put on his hat.

"What's her buttons that can't be pushed?." asked Miguel.

"Well first, don't place any bets with her if you're planning on playing fair and don't cheat. Second, she hates evil itself and do not tolerate bad behavior from anyone who lives in her world." He explained after getting up and heading out of his home, with Miguel close behind to get his new motorcycle from the shed.

After getting the bike out and getting ready to ride it back home and face the music, but then he saw it once more again from last year. He saw the pedal bridge right there in his own eyes as it was dead free of people, assuming that the bridge was only open for the public for Day of the Dead and welcoming new arrivals. He turned around to see the old man who was picpicking up his shovel while whistling, as he headed on to the cemetery to do his hourly job of the day. Miguel wanted to ask him on why Sartana is here but have to ask him some other time, but he doesn't have to. He turn back to the flowery bridge and then there standing right there, looking right at him as the women was never there before until now.

This women was a pure thing of beauty. Her skeleton tone was white suger candy as she had black licorice hair, with a pair of glowing multi colored eyes of the shades of gold and red. She had on a red dress that was decorated with cempasuchil, marigold flowers, with lit white candles at hem of her dress. And the most stand out of her attire was her extremely large wide brimmed sombrero bedecked with more lit candles, and more marigold telling him that this was her favorite flower. With it it had small skulls, with pink plumed, curly, and swirly feathers. And along with palm leaves. The final piece of the woman's attire was a circular gold locket around her neck, making it look it had a lot of value on it to Miguel's sight.

The woman had a sad blank face as if she was disappointed at someone or him, to Miguel's thought as she motioned him to come to her so she can have a word with him. Swallowing his spit in nervousness, he got off his bike and pushed with him as he she waited for him to enter the realm of the Dead.

"Oh this can not be good, if she's here to get and want to talk to me." Miguel thought going through the realm of the Remembered.

"Hello Miguel or should I say, hello Rider." She said giving him a weak smile.

"Nice to meet you too...La Muerte." said Miguel.


	28. Chapter 28 (Return to the Remembered)

Chapter 28 (Return to the Remembered)

Following the Ruler of Remembered to wherever she's guiding him to, Miguel had two things on his mind. One, he can't believe his back to the realm of the dead from last year with the guys, and two, was he doesn't want to visit his dead family members since he automatically knew that what his done to not only to himself, but also to someone whose here with them.

Miguel looked around and see that the platform was completely empty as their were no security guards nor any employee at the Check in and out station. "You're probably wondering why there's anyone at the station...am I correct?." La Muerte asked slightly looking at Miguel, with a smile on her face as she was completely calm. "Y.. Yeah, um, I was going to ask you that ma'am. Where are they?." Miguel asked having his confidence mojo back in, after going through the check out counter and continue their way, to wherever she's taking him. "For starters, the bridge that we just walked on were only design to let my beloved dead citizens to cross over from this realm to the living world, on Day of the Dead only. When you die Miguel, well you don't have that problem since you're immortal like myself but anyways. When you die you're not going to coming to this realm by walking to the bridge, you'll just be automatically be at the New Arrival office waiting for your turn to get you settle in, and call your dead relatives to come pick you up and so on." La Muerte explained the best way she can, as this was her thing and she done a great job at it for centuries.

"Sweet. And I have a second question ma'am. Where are you taking me?." asked Miguel

"Where going to my home. It's one of the biggest mansions in this realm, but I'm not into fancy things." La Muerte said while still guiding Miguel to her home.

Her place wasn't that far away from where Miguel have thought, as her place was just a few feet away behind from the Help Service building. While heading their way, the people who showing respect to the Ruler of the Remembered by saying good morning or comment her beauty and say anything nice to her. Miguel on the other hand they responded to him with fear, as if he was going to do something bad t them but that's their way of respecting him. "Don't worry they will get over it on the shock of fear I mean. You have a lot reputation in this realm as one, you are the first living child to enter the realm of the Remembered and second, you're the new Skull Rider as well." La Muerte explained once more, and see they reached the gates to her home and let Miguel go in first and told him to park his motorcycle up against the fence, and just followed her all the way to her house as it looked way better than Ernesto's place.

"Oh and I almost forgot to mention to tell you." She said looking at him and already see fear in his eyes, of complete worry.

"Oh please tell me it's not what I think you're going to tell me?." Miguel asked hoping that he was dead wrong, but luck wasn't on his side this time.

Putting on her serious face and attitude as she already knows the answer, and said in honesty as she knows he had this one coming to him. "Unfortunately for you Miguel, I'm not the only person that's going to fuss the hell out of you. But also as well as your whole family too." said LA Muerte walking up the steps to her place, and took out her key from her hair and unlocked the door. "Uhhhhh you know what ma'am?. Ummmm, I'm just going to come back later and maybe." La Muerte grabbed Miguel by the ear and pulled him inside, not wanting to hear his made up excuse and ignoring his owing as she was no fool to play with. Closing the door shut with her free hand she let go of Miguel's ear, as he rubbing it and looked at her upset but can't blame her for what she did to him and just might as well face the music, and get ready to get fussed at by not only from Momma Imelda but also the whole entire family. They walked through the long hallway as the walls were painted red with Day of the Dead symbols on it, as the two entered the room after LA Muerte pushed the big doors wide open and show her dining room. Her dinning room was loaded up with so much food and gifts form the citizens, to the point it can feed starving people overseas. Her table was longest table that Miguel has ever seen making his Aunt Franny and Uncle Cornelius dining room table look like a joke, compared to what his seeing in front of him but that's the least of his surprise.

At the dining table that was covered with delicious variety of foods, seating down waiting for main guest before eating the meal that was layed out in front of them. Miguel saw Momma Imelda, Poppa Hector, Grandpa Julio, The Twins, Aunt Tia, Aunt Victoria, and Momma CoCo. Beside them was his other family members that was also there, as he recognized the familiar resemblance that looked almost like his Uncle Bob and Aunt Helen, as two dead Supers had a few strains of grey hairs wearing their old back in the day suits as the guy wore all black with a reaped bicep muscle logo in the middle, while the female had pink with hot red mix with a signature **MS** as her symbol. On the Forrester side their was only one man who had a brown beard and hair, wearing some kakai jeans with a short sleeve white polo shirt with leather shoes indicating that the pair that he had on was hand crafted by one of the Riveras. On the Robinson side their was only person that Miguel have seen this women before but that's was when he and the boys time traveled back to where Lewis was dropped off at the all boys orphanage. And finally on the Hamada side, Miguel saw a woman with her brown hair tied up in a bun wearing a loose silk navy blue jogging pants with a matching shirt that read in pure bold words **The** **Elastic Dynamites Evolution** in pure red.

The man beside her was in his mid forties having a short haircut wearing glasses, and had on his black jeans with a black shirt that Japanese language written on it in white, and Miguel read it and it said **Peace and Harmony**. The final member who was the new edition to the dead family was. "T.. T.. Tadashi?." Miguel asked his dead cousin. Tadashi got up from his seat and walked over to Miguel as was just the same when he last saw him, only except that he was like the others. Just pure skeleton with no skin, nose, or ears. Only except his eye balls and that's all that his got. "Hey little Miguel." He said pulling him to a hug as Miguel accepted the hug, and gave a good bear hug to Tadashi.

When letting go from the hugging, Miguel was glad that Tadashi was taken it rather well but don't let the looks for you.

"You know Tadashi, I thought for a second that you and the rest of family would be angry at me for getting you down here, and me selling my soul to Xibalba." Miguel said chuckling nervously.

Tadashi put his skeleton hand on Miguel's shoulder with a little grip, and smiled at him too well for Miguel to know what's going to happen next.

"Oh we're not angry Miguel. We're freaking pissed off!." He said in anger while pulling a now scared official young Super to him, and went to banging his head with his fist.

"What the hell were you thinking knuckle head?!. Why would sold your soul to that snake in the grass?!." He demanded to know but not giving him the chance to speak, as Momma Imelda pulled Miguel from Tadashi's fury.

"Tadashi stop hitting your baby cousin in the head." Momma Imelda said with authority in her voice.

Then Miguel spoke being able to speak without getting hit in the head. "Oh thank you Momma Imelda." He told her with a smile of relief. Momma Imelda turned around to see Miguel with a scold look and said while unloosing her boot. "Because he needs a boot upside his melon!." She said having her boot taking off and started hitting the poor boy in the head, making Miguel yell out in pain. This was going on at least five minutes or more as Muerte was counting, as she sat down in her costume made comfortable soft cushion chair as she lifted up a cutting knife and the sharpen stick and went to sharping up the knife to carve the big honey roasted turkey in front her. "Okay Imelda he had enough of the beating to head." She told her before finishing sharpening the knife.

Obeying the command of the Immortal Ruler of the Remembered. Momma Imelda stopped hitting her great, great grandson with her boot and put it back on and huffed away from Miguel in angry while Hector came over to comfort his grandson. "Does your head hurt like a pinata amigo?." He asked with a smile as he knows his aggressive his wife can get, when pushing the wrong buttons or anything else that give her reason to go crazy. Rubbing his sore head as he knew that he deserved every hit of it for doing a deal like that, he let his Poppa Hector guide him to the his seat where can join them for brunch. While getting the fair share of the freshly hot meal, La Muerte started explaining on what her husband had been planned out and why he chose Miguel.

"My husband Xibalba chose Miguel because he did something that no one had dared to do, and that's stealing something off someone's Ofrenda. Thus causing him to have great interest in you and a little bit with the others, but his main focus was just you." Muerte said pulling herself a turkey leg and started chewing.

"That, and Abuelita should have told you and the other kids that Xibalba enjoys messing and hurting mortals for his own amusement." said Momma CoCo who was drinking some red wine and let her husband Julio pour another round.

"That is correct my child. Xibalba can't be trusted at all and you Miguel had to accept his deal." said Momma Imelda before biting her salad.

Then Tadashi who set his cup down and said in a bit of upset in his voice. "Miguel, I knew that I wasn't going to make it when I had cancer. I was mentally prepared to die and had no fear of it because that's life." He explained to Miguel while chewing some potato salad, as he continued listening to his cousin. "I knew when I was cancer free, I had my suspicions that you had something to do with that when ever you keep avoiding me. Plus, you keep finding any lame excuse to get away from me." Tadashi surprised Miguel when he grabbed a whole bottle of alcoholic wine and thenthen pulled the croquet, and started jug down the liquor. Cindy who was Tadashi, Hiro, and Vanellope's mom quickly grabbed the bottle from him and sat down beside her and away from his reach.

"Drinking won't solve anything Tadashi." She told him with a stern attitude.

"Well it worked great when me and Poppa Hector was doing it down at the bar, when I arrived here on my first two days." Tadashi argue before smacking his lips for wanting a taste of alcohol.

Momma Imelda scolded her husband as she remembered that day when Hector brought Tadashi home dead drunk, and it was a long night to kill the booze out of his empty system. "I'm still mad at you for getting our grandchild drunk Hector." She told him while grabbing herself another slab of smoked grilled steak. Hector rubbed the back of his head as he didn't mean to get him drunk, but what can you do when you're at the bar that had great alcohol?. "Imelda, I'm sorry for letting him get drunk." Hector said before biting his seasoned corn. Coming back to the main matter at hand, La Muerte went on saying about why her daughter was in the living World along with her followers, and searching for one thing in which she doesn't know yet. "What do you mean you don't know what Sartana is looking for?!." asked Miguel wanting to know how can a immoral being like Muerte doesn't know what her daughter was up to, but only know what her life goal was. And that goal was creating her very own land of the Forgotten, in which was using the living World as a new location for her new kingdom.

"My daughter had no fear in her lifetime up until she encountered you. The Rider. Hispanics Legendary original Super." La Muerte said finishing the food and reloaded her plate.

"So she never had fear in her immortality until she met me huh?. Well I see what I can do since, I'm the one that got Tadashi here in the first place. Plus, I'm the Skull Rider." Miguel said finishing his meal and after getting to know the other dead relatives.

After Muerte told Miguel to keep his curse a secret from the rest of his living family and keep them in the dark. She told him it would be best that way and keep them form harms way, as she told him that her daughter will do whatever it takes to get what she wanted even if she had to kidnap or hurt anyone's love one. Gaining the information about his target that Xibalba had giving. Miguel needed to leave and do some research about his curse and figure out how to handle, and control it since last night he wasn't running things when he transform into the Spirit of Justice. When done saying goodbye, Miguel headed out of the house and go grab his new motorcycle and his way back out while being accompanied by Hector.

"You're taking it awfully well Miguel. You're not at least a bit scared?." Hector asked looking back at Miguel.

"No, not anymore I don't. Because now I'm going have to accept my consequence and fight my way through the drama." Miguel told him while passing a few people.

"Well if it means anything to do amigo, don't worry about your Momma Imelda and the others. They're going to look at it as kinda of a good thing when this whole thing blows over." Hector smiled to see his positive talk put a smile on his grandsons face, and hope he was right on the last part.

"You promise about that Poppa Hector?." Miguel asked still holding his smile with an eyebrow raise.

Hector put his hand out and cross his heart. "I cross my heart and hope to die, Er...you know what I mean." He said as he already dead and can't get any deader than he already is.

"I get what you mean Poppa Hector." said Miguel ending with a chuckle.

When reaching back to the Check In and Out station and said their goodbyes for now, with a hug and wave to one another as Hector watched his Super great, great grandson solider off to the flower bridge until he was gone from sight. Arriving back to the living World with little bit of understanding as to what's going on, Miguel pushed his motorcycle out of the graveyard grounds and reached the road out of the place, and then getting ready to hop on and drive out until he saw the grounds keeper. He looked at Mr. Jones who was halfway away from him as the man was leaning on his shovel, and looking down at someone's grave. Miguel thought it must be a love one that he lost a long time ago but judging on his face as it was plain and none sad, Miguel thought it wouldn't hurt to come over to where he was and say goodbye as well.

Mr. Jones noticed his young friend was coming to say goodbye but he knew that it won't going to last, after getting the chance to see the persons headstone before leaving. Miguel made his way when he spoke. "Had fun speeding time with La Muerte?." Mr. Jones asked before taking his eyes away from the headstone to look at the boy. "Uh it was not bad, all things considered...hey how did you know that hanged out with Ruler of the Remembered?." said Miguel as he thought that Mr. Jones told him that only The Rider had access to the Remembered and the Forgotten. He smirked before answering as Miguel wanted to know. "It was a lucky guess. Besides, you seeing her is a guarantee since you're the one and only supernatural Super an all." He told him still looking at the headstone. Wondering whose grave that got the old man so respectful for. Miguel happened to look and read what it says and can't believe his eyes as he read the headstone in utter shock of surprise.

The Headstone read nice and bold with fresh code of black paint.

 **Harper Jones McCoy**

 **1874-?**

"W.. W.. What year did Mr. McCoy died?." asked Miguel in curiousness.

"No body knows what year did he died. No one from the Wild West Era didn't keep track of death dates that much." Mr. Jones explained to the young boy.

"Is this the same McCoy that became the very first Skull Rider?." asked Miguel the second time.

Mr. Jones nodded as a yes and went to telling the origin story of Harper McCoy. "This man and his wife and child lived in the town of lost Souls. In the beginning the town was like a big family that never went wrong nor have any drama." At the moment of saying that, Miguel looked at the old timer and see he had deep emotion about it but don't know why he was feeling too sad. "An then the towns folks became greedy with money and started sinning every sin that's in the Holy Bible itself. The only people that prevented from joining the temptation of evil was McCoy and his family." Jones said taking his hat off to show respect for the lost soul people of the town and didn't continue the story, when Miguel finished the last parts of the story. "Then one day, Xibalba come to McCoy and gave the power to end the wicked of his town and lost his family in the process." He said but got shake of a no from the grounds keeper as if he said the story was incorrect. "No not exactly. Let me tell you the real version of the story kid." Jones told him before taking his small bottle and went to drinking the cold water, to clear his throat up so he can speak nice and clear for Miguel to hear.

"You see amigo, Xibalba came to him when McCoy was at his lowest. He was desperate to be a hero for his town and wanted his sweet little girl to live in a clean none evil world. And so he shook hands with the wicked and in return he set his home on fire, along with tgethe wife and child." Mr. Jones said feeling depressed to retell the story of the original Skull Rider.

"He was force to watch. Didn't he?." asked Miguel felling awfully bad for hearing a true painful legend story.

"No, he came home after doing a nights work of justice and saw his sweet home in flames, where Xibalba was standing in front of the burning house with a wicked chuckle. But the laugh was on him when McCoy refused to give him the contract and ran away from him, and never been seen or heard from." Mr. Jones said finishing up the story while setting his hat back on his head, and pulled back from the sight seeing of the headstone and resumed back to work. Miguel had enough with the pain of having this curse after truly learning the real story of Harper McCoy and needed to go somewhere, before heading back home and deal with the fuss after he gets there. When leaving the grave and headed back to his motorcycle, Mr. Jones stopped him for just a brief second as Miguel stopped to leave. "Tell me something kid. Why did you do it?. Why did you made that deal with Xibalba?." He asked. Before answering the man he sat down on the motorcycle and getting ready to drive off and answered in the most saddest voice he had in his life. "Because I thought that, I was going to save someone's life. But unfortunately I did the complete opposite." Miguel told him and droved off without even saying goodbye to Mr. Jones as he droved out of the cemetery and headed out to find some guidelines to his curse, since La Muerte didn't tell him why he wasn't in control when he first transformed into the Spirit of Justice.

 **Meanwhile at the Parr's House...**

"He didn't show up last night?." said a shocked Helen.

Helen was in the kitchen making some salad for lunch while listening and talking to her daughter Violet, who was snitching hard about Miguel's absence from last night and went on saying how both Hiro and Vanellope were disappointed about him not showing up.

"Yeah!. Me and Penny had been trying to reach him through both text and call, all the night long until the restaurant got closed up." Violet continue telling her mom while chopping up vegetables, and put them in the big salad bowl.

"You know something sweetie?. Your Aunt Luisa had called me this morning and asked me if I have seen Miguel today, and unfortunately I told her that I haven't seen him." Helen said taking the minute to bite off a piece of celery before chopping and throwing the rest into the bowl.

Helen wasn't known to be picking favorites in the family but on the down low she had a favorite. That one favorite person that she picked out form the rest of her niece and nephews, was none other than her little Miguel as she remembered the first time she met Miguel and the rest when Franny and Cornelius put together the first ever family reunion. She loved that day since that was two days before her and Bob brought the house with the money that Rick Dicker have given them to use, since they had to relocate for the twentieth time due to Bob accidently exposing his superpowers by stopping a run away Monster Truck that had broken brakes and he had to hold it off, before it clashes to the bank. Helen also remembered that they spent their last few bucks that they saved before on driving from Saint Louis, Missouri back to their hometown in which was Todayland when Momma Abuelita who Helen had called her about their situation. As she told them that there was a house that was the same price amount, that they had and paid the house in full and moved right on in with no problem.

"All things considered Violet, I think Miguel has something on his mind or maybe something must have happened." Helen said believing her theory.

"Yeah, I doubt that mom and besides what could happen to Miguel of all nights?" Violet asked taking a bite of the last carrot in the bag.

Helen got up to go into the fridge an take out two tomatoes and washed them in the sink, and went back to her seat to begin chopping and continuing with the conversation. "Well last year, you and the others got missing all night and then next day you kids showed up like you guys just saw dead people." Helen explained her evidence to Violet who she until this day don't know what happened to the kids, on the week before Day of the Dead. Violet and the others wanted to tell their family about the crazy one night adventure of being in the Land of the Remembered and saw their dead relatives, but however the group figure that they might be smoking weed or just went crazy that night and so they just kelp it a secret.

"Okay mom you have a point there. But still it is not about us it's about Miguel, who didn't even bother to show up to comfort Hiro or Vanellope. But when I see him I'm going to kick him where the sun won't shine, before Penny gets the chance of doing the honor." Violet informed her after done chopping vegetables.

Not wanting to see that brutal conflict on her favorite nephew and had a good thought on the solution. Helen took it upon herself to go to the Riveras house and have a nice chat with Miguel before Luisa nor his father Enrique can get a hold of him, right after putting the big salad in the fridge and inform Vi to hold on to putting her foot up his behind. Over the years an since childhood, Helen had always had the mind set on being the big sister of Franny, Cass, Luisa, Cindy, and Sierra. That, and being the oldest amongst them all and so it was only natural to think that way. She always the one protecting them weather they were being bullied or they went to their former Arcade Center to hang out in, and especially when they becamed young adults she made sure that one of them wasn't hurt doing Superhero work.

Franny and the others know she always looked out for them no matter how old their were, as Momma CoCo told them before that family always sticks together like super glue. And so when telling Violet to go tell Dash, her father, and bring Jack Jack out from his crib to come eat lunch, before walking out of the house and get into her car and drove down to Santa Cecilia by taking the short cut route like she always use when going to visit or drop by to help out at the Shoe Shop.

 **Todayland's Public Library...**

Miguel parked his motorcycle in the very first parking space in the parking lot before entering the library, with determination to find some answers to his curse and see if there's any way to have some control over his superpowers.

He checked in the very back of the massive library where the Supernatural section was located and begin his search on finding it, by book shelves to book shelves while carefully reading each book shelf by shelf. Later on in about an hour or two, he found the right book that he was searching for and pull out the old brown leather book. "Wow this book is so dusty." said Miguel blowing off the heavy amount of dust of the book cover.

"The Supernatural History of Mexican stories. Okay then let's see what does the book says about The Rider." He talked to himself before heading to a near by table and get started searching in the Table of Contents, and went to flipping a good amount of pages. After reaching the fortieth chapter of the book as the pages were written in black and had pictures of the supernatural tale in detail of image. Sitting comfortably in the wooden chair in a ready to read position, Miguel begin reading the tale of the legend spirit.

 **"The Legendary Super of Mexico is more than meets the eye. The Riders spirit is the source of his power,strength,and physical appearance.**

 **The name of the immortal spirit that belongs to The Rider is still currently unknown, but the story of the spirit was a normal ordinary spirit that assumed to have no identity of being in the living World, but instead had an identity in the afterlife.**

 **The spirit itself was known to be a believer of none violence and none punishing. That is until one day the soul became a victim by falling for Xibalba's tricks as he dragged the spirit into his realm, and forced to see and feel the misery of the forgotten people who were purposely been forgotten about over the years.**

 **Hearing the saddest cry's of the forgotten people both inspired and motivate the spirit, as it changed its belief into believing in justice."**

Miguel looked at the image of the page that showed the spirit as a golden soul and then showed next part of the section, in which was the soul being in the cold dark realm of the Forgotten and transformed into gold to fire of rage. Already got interested in the origin story of the spirit, Miguel put his finder to his mouth and gave a quick lick and went to flipping another page to read more both to see what happens next and see if it will tell him on how to control the power of Justice.

 **"When having the mind set on serving justice to all the wrong and sinned of people. The soul declared itself to be the Judge,Jury,and Executioner and rolled up into one, and transferred itself into its host that made the deal with Xibalba and had the right minded goal of using the true purpose of power.**

 **Thus, bring forth the Spirit of Justice. Throughout time and without number,The Rider brought forth justice to the innocent both living and none living and punished the sinners or the wicked, and only took a one only day off on duty. And that was The Day of The** **Dead, in which the spirit of The Rider powers will be unavailable until the end of the natural holiday at sun rise.**

 **The Rider can pass on the mantle of the responsibility to a new Rider if the current Rider decided to officially retire, and joined former Supers family on the other side in which it is known as The Land of the Remembered. However, if current Rider didn't pass the torch upon the new Rider. Then the new Rider will have to wait until the current Rider decides to go join the dead and let the new take over.**

 **If the new Rider is brand new then he or she must took the oath of the spirit, in order to have full complete control of its powers and transformation."**

"Finally I found it!." Miguel shouted getting a loud Shhhh from the librarian who was returning books back into its proper shelf, making the young Latino grinned nervously for his little outburst.

When seeing her pass by out of his sight he went back into the book and went taking his phone out, to take a quick snap of the oath before closing the book back and putting it back into the shelf. Miguel was sure of himself that he was determined to have complete control of his powers but can't understand about the pass the torch thing, as it was true then why was Harper McCoy aka the first and original Rider was buried in the Santa Cecilia Graveyard instead of being around due to being immoral.

 **Rivera Shoe Shop/Home...**

Two hours after finding out that Miguel wasn't there working on making new pairs of shoes, sandals, or boots. Helen stayed and helped out her family with the work as she loved making shoes when she, Luisa, and the girls were kids. She was known to be the top shoe maker in the shoe shop and let alone being the best shoe shiner of all shoe shiners in the family, that would put Miguel's years of experience to shame.

Currently now she's at the work table sewing up a newly pair of women dress shoes, while listening and watching the News on the flat screen TV that was hanged up on the wall as the News was reporting the big news in news history.

 **"Last night** **it have appears that the victim** **was a common thug that was trying to rob a young woman, but was stopped by a Super. Who you may ask?. Well rumors have been rising saying that this wasn't no ordinary Super as the mugger was announced dead hours ago after the Super did the kill, and someone would say his soul was brutally burned based on the smell of his insides."** announced by a male anchor man as his partner standing beside him as she had her turn about the story.

 **"The Autopsy report says that the inside of the muggers body was pitched black burned, based on his deep black eyes as people say especially the senior citizen Hispanics says that this was done by the old legend Super named The Skull Rider."** The female anchor women said as she was shock to read the report on the paper.

The News continued on by listening to the only witness that saw the legend itself and gave the right description, that was told in Mexican folktale story and said that he saved her and wanted to say thank you to The Rider. Next, it showed Todayland's Police Department Chief on the podium and said that he and all cops on each district of Todayland will search, hunt down, and arrest The Rider for two things. One, was murdering a mugger even though that he tried to rob a defenseless women. And two, was that The Rider had broken the law of the Banned Supers Act as it was still illegal for Supers to go play hero and using the community as their playground. What came next was when the Chief mention Lucius, herself and her family in their superhero names that they are the least of their top priorities on arresting, as the Chief said that every police department in Todayland will be focusing on one Super and that is The Skull Rider.

Not wanting to hear anymore from the News. Momma Abuelita pick up the remote and changed the channel. "Good luck trying to arrest the Spirit of Justice, Chief Keef." She said chuckling in amusement before resuming back to making sandals. Both Helen and Luisa laughed in agreement as they been told about the legendary Super for years when they were kids, and both know how bad of a Super he truly is if your his victim or try and get in his way of serving justice. "Yes, The Rider is not just a random Super that you can capture and arrest so easy." said Luisa making a true fact while handing her husband some leather, as he needed to make a pair of boots for customer that ordered on the phone. "You got that right Luisa. No one can stop nor go toe to toe with The Skull Rider, and live to tell about it to the kids." said Helen after finishing up the dress shoes and sat them down in the shoe box and closed the lid, and sat it down on the shoe rack.

When discussing the talk about how fearsome The Rider was, Rosa came down stairs after putting Miguel's baby sister to bed and can't help but to put her doubt on the subject about the legend when hearing how great he is from her grandmother and aunts. "He can't be that possibly good. The Police will drive him down and arrest him like any other crook or Super of that matter." She said while heading to her work spot and went to checking the supply inventory with the clipboard in hand. Momma Abuelita shook her head with a chuckle as she saw once again another doubter, when it comes down to The Skull Rider subject. She couldn't blame her for thinking that way because like the old saying goes, in her own mother had taught her before and that saying was seeing is believing.

"Oh Rosa my dear child." Momma Abuelita began. "The Skull Rider is an unstoppable force to be mess with, such as trying to take him down by numbers game or even try running him over with a eighteen wheeler." Luisa sat her tools down before turning her chair around to see her niece so she can give her some facts. "And as for the police?. They won't last long on the road when speeding off with the Spirit of Justice, as The Rider can simply take you off the road if you try to out ride The Rider." She informed Rosa who had her eyebrow raise in confusion. The idea of The Rider taking people out off the road if you get in his way or try to out ride him, confused the young Latina as she have never heard of a Super that would literally do such a thing like that in order to serve justice against criminals.

"So basically The Rider has a real bad case of road rage." Rosa said right after checking off the list on the clipborclipboard, after seeing that one section of supplies were full and went to checking the other items.

"Sweetie he invented Road Rage." Helen told her and noticed a fast figure went up the steps like a thief in the night.

"Yeah right Aunt Helen, I'll see it before I believe it." Rosa answered back with a chuckle and had her full attention on the supply inventory.

Upstairs with quick quite run reaching to his room and getting inside of the room without being noticed. Miguel sat his phone down and went to taking off his shoes and socks, and plopped down on his bed as a lot of things have been going through his head as of late. First, he learned the spirit origin of The Skull Rider, and second he saw the news about him when he snuck inside of the workshop to get to his room, and see that his a true wanted Super for executing that Mugger for trying to rob and hurt the incident women. That, and they also accused him for killing a senior citizen security guard in Mexico and Miguel knows that it happened the night after he transform into The Rider and assumed that Sartana was behind this no doubt. Flipping himself over to face the ceiling and wondered if he should tell his family on what happened or just do what La Muerte have told him to do, in which keeping them in the dark for their own safety. But deep down Miguel knows that the truth won't be hidden from them for long especially from Vanellope. "Vanellepe." Miguel said feeling the blame for causing her and Hiro's brothers death, and scared to say if he could tell her about the situation and be forgiven. The thought of being blamed for something that was meant to help them just made the poor boy feel ashamed, and just didn't have the heart to tell them that it was Xibalba that destroyed their family.

"First thing first. I need to take the oath and then I'll hunt Sartana down." Miguel said out loud as he thought he was by himself.

When lifting himself up from his bed he saw that he wasn't alone in his room, and was now had a fear in his body and shock in his eyes. Standing there with her arms crossed while having a suspicious look on her. Helen was standing in the doorway and heard the last words that Miguel said about taking the oath, and hunting down Sartana in which Helen knows for sure that she heard that name before but can't put her finger on it. Before even saying a word she smiled also nicely to her nephew who wasn't liking where this was going, when she walk in and closed the door behind her so their conversation can be completely private and wished that he had said it in his head instead of blubbering it out in the blue. What came next was Helen having a seat on the bed with Miguel, while Miguel automatically knew what she's trying to do and that was going to sweet talk him into spilling out information to her, but was on his guard as he scooted over from her reach. That idea went downhill fast when Helen stretched and wrapped her arm around him and pulled him back close to her, as Miguel forgot that her superpowers was stretching as had no choice but to play the whole thing out with his aunt until she leaves.

"So tell me Miguel why haven't you showed up at the pizza place last night?. Both Penny and Violet were going to come together and beat the daylight savings time out of you for that." said Helen who was seeing that her nephew had a good excuse, but know that his not going to tell her truthfully.

"Uh do you want the short story or long version?." asked Miguel

"The long version Miguel. I have a lot of time to burn." She told him while brushing his hair as it was a bit nappy.

Taking a deep breath while having a quick thought up lie and exhale beige talking. "Well see Aunt Helen. Dante was missing and I am the only one responsible to get him, and so I kinda forgot to text Penny on my whereabouts and so uh, that's how I didn't show up at Pizza Vegas." Miguel said knowing without a doubt that this lie was golden as a golden goose egg. Helen just looked at Miguel with a blank expression on her face as she wasn't buying for a long shot, and Miguel dropped his smile when seeing that his made up story wasn't going to get accepted by her aunt. "Ah little boy who are on Earth are you trying to fool?. Did you know that back in the day when I was your age, I was the Queen of lying and till this very day I'm currently am?." Helen asked him while taking her shoes and socks off so she could seat on Miguel's bed, in a mediation position and get comfortable so that way she can get right into business on the truth that Miguel was hiding from her.

"Ohhhh boy, this is going to be a headache when trying to keep the reason from you Aunty Helen." Miguel told her rubbing his head in soreness.

Helen changed her expression and morphed a smile as she haven't heard Miguel call her that for years, and this women Super loved that sweet special name. "Aunty Helen...you haven't called me aunty since you were just five years old." Helen recall as she loved it as Miguel remembered and chuckled. "Oh yeah, I haven't called you Aunty Helen in years!. Why is that?." said Miguel wrapping his arms around his aunt as she returned the hug. Yes sir, their relationship was close when they first met at the family reunion and Helen loved every minute of it when she met her niece and nephews. Miguel wanted to so bad to tell her that he was The Rider but he had to keep the tip that was given to him and just hope Aunt Helen just let it go for day and come back to it next time.

"I tell you what sweetie pie. I'm going to go home and take care of something's, and when you're ready to come confess. Come find me okay?." said Helen as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Miguel kissed her aunt back with a kiss on her cheek and let her go form the hugging, so she could put her socks and shoes on and get up out of his bed and headed out to leave but then turn back to see him. "Okay?." Helen asked one last time. "Okay...Aunty Helen." Miguel answered with a wink and chuckle. When getting that out of the way she walked out from sight. Sighing in pure relief of getting out of this one, he suddenly felt another shock supernatural vibe once again as he felt it like a sting. Knowing exactly what this means as this was just like Spiderman when his spider senses were tingling when danger is near, and tell that he was experiencing the same way as Peter Parker. His vibe was telling him that Sartana was on the run again while looking through the window and see the sun was setting down, and felt the Spirit of Justice coming out again and had no choice but to put the oath on hold and go do his thing.

Sneaking out of his room and went down the steps an out to grab his motorcycle, and leave his home so that way there won't be any witnesses. When getting his bike from the shed and pushing it out of his home and getting ready to leave out until. "Miguel!?." Turning around and saw his cousin in her butt mood as Rosa was steamed hot and marched right at him in anger. "Why the hell didn't you go to Pizza Vegas like you should last night?." She demanded while tapping her foot. Rolling his eyes and assuming that either Penny or Violet must have told her and didn't have the time or patience to deal with Rosa. Ignoring to answer her question, Miguel continued pushing his motorcycle out of the gate and Rosa follow close behind still raising hell with him. "Vanellope is family and your girlfriend!. Why the hell you didn't show up to comfort her and Hiro!?. Your lazy guitar playing ass had nothing to do last night damn it!." Rosa said going off the wall with her first cousin.

"Rosa!. Please shut the hell up before I'll make you shut up!." Miguel exploded at her cousin and felt the energy within himself to go Rider.

Needing to leave before turning he got on to his bike but was pulled off by Rosa as she wasn't going to take it from Miguel. "First off you're not going to tell me to shut the hell up. Second your ass ain't going nowhere!." She yelled as she was surprise that no one was around to see it. "R... R... Rosa, I don't have time for this." Miguel warn her after feeling the spirit getting ready to burst out. "No!. I'm not going to let you hurt my best friend/ cousin anymore. You're going to to tell me what happened or else!." With that she pushed Miguel and got pushed back in return and this time, it wasn't Miguel's own strength that did the aggressive push.

Burst out in a flame of fire. Miguel transformed back into The Rider as he had eyes set on his now shock and feared cousin, as she couldn't believe what her eyes and glasses was showing her. Seeing the legend itself as the Spirit of Justice was her cousin and now witnessing actual supernatural. Miguel looked down at Rosa in his Rider form and pointed down on her. "You!. Innocent but you're pissing me off. So shhhhhhhhhh!." When shushing her to keep her mouth shut, Rosa nodded in understanding as she looked on as Miguel snapped his fingers and supernaturally transformed his motorcycle back into the Soulcycle. Then when doing so he hopped on and busted out of there and drive down with extreme speed and gone from sight.

Rosa manage to get up still having the shock of fear on her face and can't say anything, and just can't take the information in her brain and collapsed down to the ground in a faint as this was beyond too much to handle.


	29. Chapter 29 (Grandson?)

Chapter 29 (Grandson?)

In the World of the Remembered seating down on the porch playing his most prized song that he ever written during his time alive on his new golden version guitar.

Hector smiled happily and finally felt whole when fixing his marriage with his wife that he had been in love with since they were only seventeen years old. That, and finally seeing his baby girl again after all those long waiting years and finally reunited with his family that he haven't met before. He wouldn't have his life back together and finally knowing the truth about his real cause of death, if it wasn't for his grandkids that made history by being the very first living people to enter the realm of the dead. Humming away while playing the strings on the guitar with peace of mind and see things were going all nicely.

"Playing Remember Me again Poppa Hector?."

Hector stopped playing his guitar and open his eyes to see his great, great granddaughter Cindy as she smiled sweetly and grab a seat beside him. Smiling happily he set his guitar down to the side and got his full attention to Cindy as she was a great person to get to know. "Why yes Cindy, I've been playing my favorite song as of late. And you?." Hector asked grinning making the middle dead women chuckle. "Oh I'm just taking my forty minute break from making shoes where you need to be doing." Cindy told him making each other laugh as Hector was known not to make shoes that much. Hector cooled down his laughing and picked up his guitar and did some random playing to lighting up the mood.

"Oh you know that I'm better good with playing my guitar instead of making shoes." He told her while playing another one of his classic songs that was stolen from his former best friend, who he once call him his brother.

"Well duh but still you should at least put more effort into the shoe shop, plus it wouldn't hurt to do some hard labor work." Cindy said while taking out a photo from her pocket and take a look at the people on it.

The people that were on the picture was her three kids that she have wished that both she and her husband haven't died in that car crash, and could be currently be with them as we speak but life had other plans. Hector lean over and saw the photo of one of his great, great, great grandkids as it was a picture of Tadashi who was about eleven having his arm around his little brother Hiro who must be around say about five or six years old, but Hector couldn't tell since it was truly hard to tell in that picture. And finally beside Hiro was their baby sister who was just a baby in Hiro's arms.

"You know something Poppa Hector?. I haven't seen my kids in years to the point that, I can't even count the total numbers of years that me and Brian have been here waiting for one day to see our kids." Cindy told Hector while not losing eye contact on the picture in her hands.

Hector can know exactly how Cindy felt as he once was in that very exact position.

For years in the realm of the Dead. Hector have been all alone in the Remembered since his former best friend poisoned him and have no family to live with. He remembered when first entering the realm of the Dead he felt strange and weird when he see dead people around him, and worst of all to learn that he died when seeing himself in the mirror. During that time of misery and regret, Hector had missed his wife and daughter and wished that he could see Imelda and Coco. He wanted to tell his wife that he was so, so, so sorry for putting his music dream first and his family second. He also wanted to tell his baby daughter CoCo that he loved her and never again leave them. He had to admit one thing from Imelda's parents during the time they were dating and later on got married at a the age of fifteen. And that was them telling him that he couldn't keep his priorities straight when needed to when it comes down to Imeldas needs, and never grow up to be a real man in the future that won't take responsibility seriously.

Hector remembers it like it was his own breath and soul as he also remembers that Imelda had defended him time after time, and never in her life listen to the negative or mean things that her mother and father have told her about Hector and her life. What finally hit the argument to its highest climax was when Imelda's parents have dishonored her by saying that Hector wasn't going to be noting and she'll be a noting too let alone their future child. But that's old ancient history in Hector's mind as he was back to focusing his granddaughter.

"Don't worry Cindy you'll see your kids soon one day." He told her giving the women a pat on the back making the dead women smile.

"If I have known that Hiro was here due to Miguel's stealing. Then I would have ran out from my sisters Cafe and run back to The Remembered and see my baby boy." Cindy told him making him smile as this was a rare thing to happen around here.

Before Hector could speak to add on to their conversation, the door behind them got opened up and out came Brian and Imelda with pure shock on their faces. "I.. I.. Imelda?. What's wrong my sweet sun petal?." Hector asked wife not liking what his seeing on her face. Cindy looked at Brian who was shocked the most as he had some troubling news written all over his face and dared to ask him. "What's going on Brian?." She demanded with calmness in her voice matching her face of worry. Unable to speak to his wife without the pain breaking down on him. Seeing how much Cindy wanted to know what's going on and it concerns the family, and not just themselves.

"Its Tadashi pumpkin. His here. Our first born is in the Land of the Remembered!." He blurted out as Imelda was upset with a cry in voice.

"What!?. How!?. When!?." Cindy blurted out in questions when getting up full of stress and anxiety, as this was more of a upset than a celebration.

"Wait...Tadashi is a young man. What cause him to get killed?. I thought he was free from leukemia?." Hector said dropping his guitar not caring if he made scratches on the instrument.

Imelda took the time to pull herself together and be the grand leader of the family, and stayed strong as this situation was urgent and needed to be handle right away with no problem. "Cindy calm down my child. Brian, please take Cindy inside of the house to calm her down while me and Hector go pick up Tadashi from the arrival station." Mamma Imelda ordered him as he nodded and guided his stressed out wife back inside. Then she turn to her husband who got up and put his arm around her as she had a sad look upon herself, knowing how it feels to die and knowing that there was no turning back to the living. In fact she recalled when she died due to overworking herself at the shop, she was all alone when she got settled in to realm of the dead. A few years later she was reunited with her granddaughter Victoria, her son in law Julio, the Twins, and Tia. Then a few more years she welcome Bobs parents Arnold and Lucy aka Mr. and Mrs. Strong in their superhero name, and Helens parents Ricky and Stephanie who were also Supers as their names were Mr. and Mrs. Stretch. And later on had Brian, Cindy, and Cornelius's real biological mother Gwen and finally her sweet daughter CoCo.

Imelda thought that this was the final addition to their none living family until the next few years or more, but unfortunately she was wrong about that as she have to come and pick up her love one. And that love one was Tadashi of all people. "Don't worry Imelda." Hector told her with his hand around her waist and pulled her close to him. "I'm sure our grandchild can explain how he rounded up here a little too soon." He said making his wife nodded and headed to take the trolley downtown to the Arrival Station or Center.

 **At The** **New Arrival Station...**

"How the hell did this could have happened to me?." asked a now dead Tadashi who was in the waiting office with the other new arrivals.

Tadashi can't figure out how his life could have ended so quickly and felt that he was cheated out. He didn't expected the building to just blow up like a exploding atomic bomb and send him straight down where his currently is now. He seat back up against his chair while massaging his head in soreness, as this was so much to take in as the hard reality just shot him dead. He realized that his never going back to his living family again and let alone never seeing his beloved Honey Lemon. "Honey Lemon...my fiancee." He said to himself as he had the engagement ring on his finger and took it off, and place it to his pocket and heard a few cry's being heard in the waiting room.

He noticed a young girl who was around his baby sisters age was all by herself crying out for her mother and father, as she died very young and now have to spend her days in the afterlife by herself or unless her dead relatives are here to comfort her. "Tadashi Hamada?." Tadashi took his focus on the person whose calling him and see that it was his turn to get settled in to the new world. Getting out of that chair with his hands in his pockets and walked straight down to the dead man's office and closed the door behind him. He looked at the none living skeleton and see that his been down here for quite a spell as he had a long grey beard wearing some odd pair of glasses, wearing a black button down dress shirt with a red neck tie with a golden watch in which Tadashi figured that it was buried with him. And then had a pair of black gator dress shoes on as it was hand polish.

When seating down to his desk and motion his client to have a seat. Tadashi did what the man asked of him and sat down and noticed the man's name was Vince Helsing. The old senior citizen looked at the papers that were clearly all about his client and sat them down and smiled at him as it was time to break the ice. "So Tadashi, I'm assuming that you have a lot of questions to be answered. And frankly it's everyone's same motives when they arrive here. And so before we begin with your paperwork." He lean forward and smiled. "Go ahead and start asking all the questions that is itching in your skull...literally." Sigh in relief and gave the old man a calm pleasant smile as he felt much comfortable.

"Tell me something old timer. Is this Heaven?." Tadashi asked his first question.

"Technically this isn't Heaven my dear boy. Instead it's what we call Limbo. You're dead yes, but you can live your life here like you original did in the living World. You'll see its like you have unfinished business only except you don't have any unfinished business and it's just you waiting for your official resting place from the Lord himself." The old man explained to him the best way he can explained as possible.

"Oh okay. So The Land of the Remembered is Limbo right?." Tadashi asked his second question.

"Absolutely correct my dear boy." Helsing told him with a smile.

"Okay now here's my third question. Whose in charge of this dead world?." asked Tadashi getting really comfortable with the conversation.

"That will be La Muerte...she's."

"I know who she is. I'm just playing with you. Now that's basically all my questions except...where's my hat?." Tadashi said finishing the last questions that he wanted answered.

"Your hat fell off your head when you ran inside the burning blow up building." He answered simply the way it should be.

Happily to get the questions out of the way before getting down to business.

Mr. Helsing picked up the papers on his desk and took a quick read before beginning the conversation with his client and said in professional manner. "Alright Mr. Hamada. I want you to sign these papers to verify that you're here and officially a member of the Remembered, and that you know that you're officially dead." He sat the papers down and slid it towards him and gave him the black ink pen to sign. With that in mind he picked up the pen out of the man's hand and started signing the foams neatly from page to page and finished it with a period at end of his final signature. Tadashi then set the pen while letting the old timer grab the papers and put them together with a paperclip, and sat it down in the paper bin.

"Now you'll get your death certificate in the mail on the day of your funeral, in which that will be next week in a half. Plus you'll get your original bank account, credit card, debit card, and you social security card in the mail as well." He informed him while cleaning up his work desk.

"So uh my things in my wallet are no good around here?." Tadashi asked again not realizing he'll get his new social security card and bank account in the mail.

"It's still good temporally until your things get sent through the mail. Now I have called your family in this world to come pick up before I had to come out and call you in, and so they should be here by now." Helsing informed him while taking his glasses off to clean.

"Mr. Helsing they're here." said a female from intercom on his desk phone.

He pressed the button and spoke. "Thanks sweetie you can send them in please." taking his finger off the button and automatically had his door open.

Tadashi turned to his relatives who he haven't seen before in which confused the guy, until started to remember the pictures that were on the ofrenda and finally hit him. "Mamma Imelda and Poppa Hector?." He asked to be sure of himself. Imelda smiled down on Tadashi as this was the first time meeting one another officially. "Yes it is I." She told him while walking up to him and rub his shoulder nicely while Hector came over to sign the release form from Mr. Helsing to prove that Tadashi was picked up by his family. With the papers finalized the three went on out to catch the other trolley to head on home and try to keep Tadashi relaxed throughout the ride, due to feeling once again depressed of handling the truth about being dead.

"How can this have happened to me?." He asked himself not excepting for someone to answer back.

"Tadashi that's part of life. Will all had that shock experience when coming here at first but trust me it will wear off." Mamma Imelda told him looking at him in utter calmness while Hector nodded in agreement.

"Your Mamma Imelda is right Tadashi. No matter what you do you'll still going to be round up here. The only thing that is different is that you're not going to be alone." Hector said digging in his jacket pocket to take out a pamphlet. "Here this is for you. I picked it up when me and your Mamma Imelda came to the New Arrival Station." He said wanting to give it to his oldest great, great, great grandson. Tadashi looked at the pamphlet with zero interest and depressed attitude and looked up at Hector.

"Let me guess. You can get cancer here too when you're dead right?." Tadashi said it so miserably.

"Haha no, no, no amigo. Once you're dead you'll no longer be killed or catch a deadly disease. But you'll still experience pain and emotion." said Hector smiling and shaked the pamphlet in his hand.

Telling that Hector wasn't going to stop until he give the pamphlet to him.

Tadashi slowly grabbed the pamphlet from him and went to reading the front. On it reads...

 **Group Therapy for both New Arrivals and Former New Arrivals.**

 **Every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday.**

 **Start Time: 8pm to 11:40pm**

 **Admission is Free**

 **Snacks and Drinks are Available**

"Group Therapy?. Ah no thanks Poppa Hector." Tadashi handed the pamphlet back and rested his head on the window with depression.

Hector can't blame Tadashi for being this way as he too was just like that, when living down here and not once had interest in getting help like anyone else. It turned out that it helped out rather well as it really helped him accept his afterlife and had his mind on his daughter CoCo coming back to him when she dies, as that was one of the lessons that his group therapist have told them that if they came to the world of the dead. They should keep their mind on their love ones as one day they too will come to them and live together for eternity. After all those long years of going to the group therapy and graduated in the process, now Hector felt it was his civic duty to be the main man of the dead family to guide Tadashi to the right path and so froth as two had something in common.

As for Mamma Imelda on the other hand was weeping on the inside while her outside was being a strong woman for her family, but her weeping on the inside was beating her hardcore. The pain that she felt was for Tadashi as he was too young to be here officially with them and lost his opportunity of having the chance to live his life at the fullest, plus Imelda also weep for Honey Lemon as well. The new edition to her family reminded of her when she was young and alive, minus her love for technology. Imelda remembered the good old days when she was in her youth when she loved being alive and loved Todayland with all of her heart. Plus she loved the great romance that Hector have given her when they were just fifteen.

Mamma Imelda remembered the times when Todayland was old fashion and barley known to be a tech city let alone the districts. Now in the present time everything was all about high tech electronics and don't see it to stop as Imelda hated when people told her she needed to get into the program, and get herself an Android or Apple or whatever it was as she really don't know who turn an apple into a devil device. Cindy and Brian tried their best to help her be up to date with the time of today and it's still a difficult working progress. But had a feeling that Tadashi was going to bring all out technology to her home and don't know how to adjust the idea of having technology.

Her thoughts were cut off when the trolley have stopped to their neighborhood while Hector shook her on her arm, and the three got off heading down to their home where Tadashi have noticed that the house were kinda the same house as the Riveras only except it has a garage connected to the house. "Welcome home amigo." Hector said with excitement when opening the door and allow Tadashi to go in first. Entering the new home of the big house and had his nose caught up in the sweet smell of a hot meal coming form to the kitchen.

"Mmmmmmmm is that smoked sushi?." He asked walking to the kitchen and follow his nose to find the source.

"It's your favorite pumpkin."

Cindy popped her head out of the oven with a big tray of smoke baked sushi and smiled proudly with tears. Tadashi was happy to see his dead mother again and not ashamed of sharing a few tears as he went over their, and hugged his long missed mom who did the same with one arm as the other was occupied. The hug got even better when Tadashi felt his hair being ruffled by a familiar hand, and turn to see his dad having the same expression. "Welcome home son." Brian said. "Thanks...dad." Tadashi responded back still hugging tight to his mother.

They eventually broke apart and sat down as it was dinner time as Cindy put her cooking in a big bowl with a pair of tongs, and sat it down on the table and sat down beside her two favorite boys. Tadashi was properly introduced to his other family that he haven't met before but do know them all one by one. It was his first time meeting Uncle Bobs and Aunt Helen's parents let alone meeting the old classic Supers, as it felt he was in a Superheros Convention as the four of them started telling their heroic stories when they were alive and tell him their favorite hero moments. When the conversation with them was over he went to talking with Penny's old man who was quite interesting as his story was amazing based on what his Aunt Sierra told him about her husband, as Danny was exactly how his Aunt Sierra described him to be as he went on explaining how he was graduate skilled actor in the arts and wanted to hit the big leagues. And finally he got to meet his Uncle Cornelius's actual biological mom for the first time as this was a golden opportunity, as his uncle didn't have enough information about his real mother nor what she's done in her lifetime. Only except being his main true source of him becoming a famous inventor, and because of her she inspired him to create the very first invention that worked known as the Memory Scanner in which it was still a thing of beauty and great value to science.

"And so when I died of being accidently shot in the chest. The people at the station contacted Mamma Imelda to come get me based on finding out that I was part of the family, due to Cornelius putting my photo up on the ofrenda let alone marry my daughter in law Franny. Who were friends, well they preferred to be called sisters as your Aunt Luisa pulled him into the Rivera family and you should know the rest by now."

Gwen told him as she had the same blond hair as Cornelius while wearing a simple light brown dress that a woman would wear going to work, as she had light blue eyes that looked identical to his uncle. "Yeah I know the rest. How should I address you?." Tadashi asked before stuffing his mouth with food. Gwen paused to think on how she wanted Tadashi to address her as this was quite interesting to say to least. "You can Just call me Grandma Gwen sweetie." She told him with a pleasant smile. Nodding in understanding of how to address his uncles mom and finally got to know her and everyone else officially. When dinner was over and got the place cleaned up and put up. Arnold guided Tadashi up the stairs to his new room as the halls and living area was huge. Telling that whoever built this version of the Rivera Family house they made sure it was big enough to fit at least fifty of them, as Tadashi knows the limit of rooms that the original house can hold as they stopped to where they were going.

"Here we are slick." Arnold told him opening the door to let Tadashi in to see his room.

The room itself have its own bed already tucked and untouched as the walls were painted red mix with green with Day of the Dead skulls on them. On the other side it was empty with plenty of empty space for Tadashi to set up his electronic gear when he goes shopping, and see that he can really worked this out with no problem. "That's Grandpa Arnold. This will do nicely." He told him having a depressed moody attitude as he sat down to rest. "Still moody I see. I'll give you at lest two days to get over it. But hey at least you died young and that's all I have to say." Arnold told him when closing the door to give Tadashi complete alone time. Two days have came and noting changed as Tadashi was still depressed on the fact his dead and still a fiance as he was really forward to marrying Honey.

Currently now taking away his sadness was seating down at the bar booth having himself some rounds of bottle beer. With each bottle of alcoholic he consumed he felted the same way as the empty bottle in his hand, and that is being empty on the inside and continue on drinking more rounds. Hector enter inside to see Tadashi in here drinking and seeing his been her for a good while. "Oh God give me strength." He told himself before grabbing the strength and will to walk ahead to seat down with his grandson and see how depressed he was making him know how exactly it feels to lose everything.

"If you're here trying to get me out of this bar Poppa Hector then you're wasting your time." He told him before lifting the bottle entrance to his mouth.

"Aye, I was here to come get you since Arnold and Ricky told you'll be here." Hector said watching him consume more alcohol in his system.

Tadashi finished drinking and gave a good burp and sat the empty glass down. "Bunch of snitches." He said referring to Arnold and Ricky. "Group Therapy still stands you know. I too am going to join you and show you it will help kill your depression." Hector lectured as Tadashi didn't bother looking at him and just mess with some peanuts in the bucket to eat.

"I don't need no punk therapist telling me how to accept death and start over." Tadashi said grumpy while looking at his grandpa.

"Kid drinking your sorrows won't help you. Believe me." Hector warned and got ignore when Tadashi motion back to the bartender. "Bartender another round of Bud Light please." He demanded nicely and got another round of cold beverage. Having any other choice since his already down here, Hector might as well have a few rounds of alcohol before taking Tadashi back home. "Bartender get me my usual please." Hector told him as the Bartender nodded and went to grabbing a big bottle off the shelf that was big enough to share with a group and then sat it down in front of his favorite customer.

"Here you go Hector. One bottle of pure Joy. Enjoy." Bartender told him and went over to assist his other loyal customers.

Hector smiled as he pulled the glass cap off the bottle and caught Tadashi's attention. "Now this amigo is a real drink." He told him pulling himself a glass and cheered and drink it. Telling on the expression on Hector's face as it showed how good the beverage was, Tadashi grab one of the small glass cups from the tray and slightly slam it down. "Pour me some of that Joy Poppa Hector." He said wanting to get a taste. The old man chuckled at how trusty his grandson wanted to drink this alcohol as it was truly the best liquor that realm of the Dead has to offer. "So amigo but this here is a man's drink. This baby is mixed with hillbilly moonshine with all natural beer flavor with a hint of blackberry and chilli pepper juice, and a warm feeling of the hot sun. Thus making it a the best Hispanic drink." He told him when sipping another around of Joy.

"Come on Poppa Hector, I want to feel that buzz feeling in my dead body. Don't be a square." Tadashi said pulling his cup to Hector.

"Sigh alright Tadashi here but I am warning you." He said pouring the sweet black alcohol in his cup.

When drinking his first round of Joy for the first time it made the young man beg for more as the drink fired up his chest and so did Hector's, as the two went to drinking like first timers. With all the alcohol they consumed with that one big bottle they should have died of alcohol poisoning but since they were already dead there was no need to worry, except the fact that they can't escape being dead drunk as the two were straight up drunk. "You I don't know what I was even upset about." Tadashi said talking drunk as he barley speak clearly. "Haha you know what man, I don't even know why your tripping either!." Hector laughed his bone out when paying for their drinks and extra more since they drunk the whole bottle of Joy, and left two hundred dollars with fifty bucks for tip.

They helped each other get out of the bar and walked down the street arm around each others necks, and sang all the way to home as the two were off key but can't realize it and don't care. "They're home." Lucy informed Mamma Imelda who was playing checkers with Cindy. "I'm assuming that they got drunk." Cindy said telling how drunk they sounded coming down here as the door busted wide open.

"Baby girl were home!." Hector yelled while barley standing.

Mamma Imelda got up with hands on her hips with a scolded face. "Hector you suppose to get Tadashi out of that bar, not help your selves getting drunk!." She shouted. Usually when she's get like this people would be scared of her but if your that wasted like Hector and Tadashi then that's another story. "Mamma Imelda are you mad or nah!?." Tadashi asked with a busted out laugh as Hector laughed as well not knowing what that means. Mamma Imelda just rolled her eyes in disgust as it was the booze talking and so she had to storm out to make some hot coffee and came back with two cups.

"You two are drunk as hell." Gwen said covering her use to be nose as the smell of alcohol was stinking up the house.

"Yeah and y'all two need baths." said CoCo as she too was disgusted as well.

Hector and Tadashi looked at each other and said out loud. "As if!."

 **End of Flashback...**

Both Tadashi and Hector was currently now at the back table drinking a few rounds of alcohol before heading home, and the two promised that they won't come home drunk again and never try out drinking each other again.

"Well here's to afterlife. You don't live long in the world of life but you will in here." Tadashi said raising his bottle up.

"I'll drink to that...literally." Hector said raising his bottle and clinked their bottles and went to drinking.


	30. Chapter 30 (Family Reunion)

Chapter 30 (Family Reunion)

"Mom do you think this would be enough potato and chicken salad for the reunion?." asked a not yet pregnant Luisa who had her gloved hand in one of the huge bowels of potato salad as she was mixing in the ingredients.

Mamma Abuelita who was packing up her homemade burgers in boxes for grilling and stopped to come over to check on her daughters work. She scooped up a little bit of potato salad with her finger to taste it and nodded. "It's good and that should be enough for everyone to eat." Mamma Abuelita said making Luisa smile and continue mixing the food. Luisa couldn't help herself to be excited about the family reunion as this was the first time this is happening, as all the family is going to be together for good as this was going to be outstanding for her five year old son.

"Hey wait a second where's Miguel?." asked Enrique who just came back form loading the truck with the bid ice chest full of fresh ice.

"I don't know sweetie. Miguel?. Honey where are you?." Luisa asked while wrapping up the bowls of chicken and potato salad and put it in the big white cooler.

Calling his name out with worry the three heard footsteps coming down the steps and turned to see the person that they were calling. The person that they were calling for was a five year old boy wearing a nice brown collar t-shirt with brown pants and wearing the family made boots. This little boy was five year old Miguel who was a little bit uneasy about today's event due to being shy and scared of meeting new people. "Yes momma?." Miguel asked reaching the final step of the steps. Putting on a happy face for her little boy, Luisa simply said. "We're about to head out to your Aunt Franny and Uncle Cornelius's house for the Family Reunion dinner." At that moment when hearing those names made the young Miguel feel scared as he have never heard about them, let alone knowing he had another family outside of the Riveras.

Luisa, Enrique, and Mamma Abuelita knows that this was the very first time for both Miguel and his three year old cousin Rosa, to meet their other relatives that they have never met until today at 12:12pm. "Mommy I don't know if, I want to go to the family reunion today." Miguel said honestly with his eyes on the floor instead of looking at his mother and father. Luisa and Enrique both looked at one another and then looked back at their first child with smiles and kindness. "Miguel sweetie don't be scared of meeting your other relatives. They're the nicest people just like your relatives you already know." Luisa said putting on a warm smile. "That's right honey and I promise you that you will have a great time today." Enrique told his son coming over to him and gave him a pat on the back. Smiling and looking back up to see his Dad with a nod in understanding. Miguel walked out to where Rosa was outside playing with her baby doll and helped her get inside the RV.

"Don't worry you two." Mamma Abuelita told Luisa and Enrique while packing up her fresh made rolls. "Miguel is going to be fine when he meets and plays with his cousins." She said placing the rolls in the bag and headed out to the car. Not doubting her methods or wisdom the two grown adults packed whatever that needed to be packed, and headed to the RV and drove off with two RV's behind them.

Little Miguel wasn't the only one that was feeling the same way about meeting new people. In fact this next child was super shy and more afraid then Miguel himself. At the newly brought house prepping the uncooked pork and beef ribs with secret seasoning, herbs and spices. Helen who was sprinkling some steak seasoning on her glove hand and started rubbing it all over the beef ribs from front to back, while Bob was just got done injecting some Lusitania Cajun sauce inside his season turkey. "Alright Helen this turkey is ready to be grilled. This poultry is going to taste great." Bob said chuckling in delight while wrapping the turkey up to keep the moisture in and fresh, and while placing the big bird inside the aluminum throw away pan. "That's great honey cause I'm just done seasoning my sweet ribs. Mmmmmmm they are going to taste so good to the point that you want to slap someone!." Helen said cheerful with a grin when done wrapping the ribs up in aluminum foil and packed them up in the big container.

Almost forgetting to grab the photo album so she, Cass, Franny, Luisa, and Sierra could give each other pictures of their kids so that way they can have the same pictures in the photo album, and for the Family Album. Helen was getting ready to go upstairs but stopped in her tracks to see her shy depress moody daughter seating down on the first step, with her hair covering half of her face wearing a long sleeve purple shirt with a pair of blue jeans and black Converse. Helen raise her brow in concern as Violet was extra moody today and this have never happened before until today. "Vi honey are you okay?." She went to ask her daughter already knowing the answer. Violet looked up at her mom and said with a shy voice. "Mom do we have to go to the Family Reunion?. I don't know anyone or know that I have more relatives besides you, Dad, and my pain in the butt baby brother." asked Violet with an innocent look.

"Oh sweet heart." Helen said grabbing a seat beside her and put her arm around her. "This is why we're going to the Family Reunion. Violet honey I think it's bout time for you to meet your Aunts, Uncles, and Cousins officially." Helen explained to her five year old daughter as Violet took the moment to breath out the depress mood form her system and nodded. "Okay mom I'll go to the reunion to meet my other relatives. It could be a good start at making friends for the first time." Violet told her getting off the step to go use the bathroom before getting into the car. Deep down both Helen and Bob knew that Violet didn't have any friends since the day she was born, and everytime they had to relocate form place to place. It made the former Super sadden to see that Vi was friendless but this won't last long today when they head to the Family Reunion party. "Dash Robert Parr we're about to go!." Helen called her three year old boy as he ran down in a flash since his superpower was speed, scaring the crap out of his mother. "Sorry to scare you mom." Dash responded sweetly like any other three year old and ran out to seat down in his carseat in the car. "Oh God why did you bless that boy with super speed?." Helen asked the Lord, with her hand on her beating heart before resuming back to packing the food.

"It's been a while since we saw everyone". Bob said starting up a conversation with his wife.

"Yeah I know Bob. It will feel so good to be reunited with my sisters again." Helen said grabbing the big container of her seasoned ribs, and headed out to the car.

"Do you think our cousins would be nice to us?." asked Dash talking to his big sister beside him.

"Will see little brother." Violet responded before facing the window.

The Parrs got in there car as Bob drive out of their parking lot and drove out to where the party was being held. Meanwhile seating in the middle of traffic trying to exit from the district of San Fransokyo to reach the district of Todayland, and go straight down to the nice fancy suburbs in which was where the Family Reunion party was being held. In the truck driving out when light had changed green, Cass and Tadashi who was eleven at the time was excited for the Family Reunion as this the very first time for all the family to come together. The only person that a little bit excited for the party was Hiro who was wearing his favorite white NASA t-shirt with blue jeans with matching blue pair of Nikes. Hiro was wondering about his family relations as Tadashi didn't give him nor his sister a little bit more information about their other family members as it was kinda killing him to know, but his older brother told him that he'll find out when they get there and leave it at that. "I'm so stoop to see more relatives than just Aunt Cass!." said a very hyped Vanellope who was wearing a black shirt that had the Isaac Newton Law of Motion formula written in white.

Aunt Cass just smiled to see how excited her baby niece was about meeting her relatives as she needs this more than anything, since she didn't have the chance to meet or remember who late parents due being just a baby as it hurtted Cass the most. Every now and then when the subject is brought up about her sister and brother in law, Cass would take a minute by herself to weep the loss as it not only hurtted her heart but also Tadashi and Hiro. She remembered what her Mamma Abuelita have told her and the rest of the girls when they were little that their loss love ones aren't completely gone. But instead they're in a better place on the other side waiting for them to go where they are, and not only that but also she told them that this is why they put their photos on the ofrenda and leave the things that were apart of them on the shrine, so they can come visit them on dia de los Muertos.

And so that's what Aunt Cass and the others did when the people they know are dead, and never looked back on it with no doubt of mind. "Is this the same Uncle Cornelius that brought me my very own hover board for my fourth birthday?." Hiro asked his brother for more information about the man as he never met or gain any profile info about him. "Yes Hiro this is the same Uncle Cornelius that brought you that hover board on your birthday. Now just wait until we get to the Family Reunion party so you can finally see, who Uncle Cornelius looks like and so you can end your bunch of irritating questions." Tadashi said a bit irritated with his little brother while checking his phone to see any messages from his friends texting him. Rolling his eyes after hearing the last comment from his older brother, Hiro just reached over and turn up the radio as it was playing something good.

While the Hamadas were on their way to the fancy suburbs. In the neighborhood of the suburbs driving in their red car with no music playing at the moment, a woman who was wearing her favorite outdoor clothes in which was a hunting camouflage outfit that she had dry cleaned for this special occasion, with her hair wrapped up in a bun wearing a pair of plain running shoes and grey jogging pants. In the back of the car looking through the window seeing every nice expensive house that they passed by as the little girl who had on a pair of red Jordans matching her red kool-aid shirt and pants. Penny was all happy to be seeing her relatives for the first time and been told by her mom that she will be visiting and hanging out with them like any other family members, let alone going to the same school with her cousins in which this was first time meeting them as well. In the beginning Penny thought that her and her mom were the only family they have since her father died in a car accident. But her mom told her that she had more family members and didn't tell her about it until the time was right, in which Penny didn't mind about it since she did get the opportunity to speak to her Aunt Luisa through the phone.

She told Penny that she couldn't wait to give her the most biggest hug and plant many kisses all over her face. Penny couldn't wait for another second to get the attention from someone besides her mom while scratching her puppy behind the ear, as he laid his head on her lap taking a fast nap before playing at the event. "Excited to see your family Penny?." Sierra asked her daughter in the rear view mirror while glancing at the road to prevent any accidents on the way to Franny and Cornelius's house. "Uh huh, I'm super hype to actually meet them mom. To think that we're the only family we have...but now I know that we're not." Penny said it cutely with clap of her hands. Sierra nodded and made a left turn and drove straight down to the Robinsons house. In the backyard of the Robinsons house where the yard was filled up with tables and chairs and tents, with balloons and mini games such as bean bag toss, bingo, ring toss, bouncy castle obstacle course, and balloon dot target. Not only that but both Cornelius and Franny went all out for this Family Reunion as they ordered a Ferris wheel, Air Blimps, one Roller Coaster, and even hired a five star celebrity Magician to the party.

Currently now Cornelius was kick starting his long super solar powered grill in which he invented for just himself, as he was getting the grill hot and ready to be used for Bob as he wanted to be the one grilling the event and Cornelius didn't argue with that. "Is the grill ready to burn some food Cornelius?." asked Franny who was carrying her double tray of ungrilled barbeque chicken wings and drumsticks. "Yes ma'am it is ready to go grill." Cornelius said to his wife and helped her set the food down on the round table. Coming from the house carrying a big box of seasoned hot dogs and sausages was their first and only son Wilbur, who had on his signature thunderbolt shirt and sat the box down on the same round table. "That's the last thing from the kitchen mom." Wilbur responded as he wipe the sweat from his fore head.

"Oh good sweetie. Now we just wait for the rest of our family to get here and we can get this party underway." Franny said having the most wildest smile that her face can every made.

Wilbur smiled as well as he too can't wait for the party to get started as he haven't ate all day, since he been up all night helping his mom prepped the food and the house for the Family Reunion and his stomach demanded food. He looked around and noticed that their wasn't any music playing or even see a DJ booth nor seeing any big speakers. Confused about the missing piece to the party as it was the key to lighten up the mood and atmosphere, Wilbur looked at his mom with his brow raise. "Mom where's the music at?." He asked in great confusion. Completely forgetting that Wilbur didn't know the living conditions of the Rivera family but now it was a pretty good time to tell the boy. "Wilbur honey this special doesn't have music. You see your grandmother and the others don't let music into their lives and so it's only respectable that we don't play any music or do any humming or try play music with a glass bottle." Franny told him with little bit of explanation and a little bit of a heads up. Nodded in a somewhat understanding, the boy headed back inside to grab himself something to drink while his family came out to add the final touches on the table and set the already cooked food on the table.

"Wow this house is much more beautiful and fancier than our home." said a amazed Miguel as he and his family arrived to the Robinsons Manner.

"Oh yes sweetie, your Uncle makes a good amounts of money to afford this nice pretty house." Luisa said helping Rosa get down out of the car.

"This is going to be a great reunion party." Mamma Abuelita said helping her mother CoCo roll out of the van in her wheelchair.

Agreeing with her mother choice of words, Luisa walked up the steps and got introduced with the twins. "Hey Luisa ring my doorbell." said Spike coming out form his plant. "No, No, No, No Luisa. Ring my doorbell." asked the other twin whose name was Demitri who begging for his doorbell to be ringed. Luisa just chuckled as she have been use to the twins popping out of nowhere as she visited her other family and just ranged both doorbells. "Ah si, si, si this is much better and fair for your endless ring my doorbell completion." Luisa informed the two despite their bickering towards one another. The door of the front helped Luisa ignore the twins silly argument when the door got opened up by the butler of the house. Before Enrique had the chance to open his mouth, Miguel spoke first with a scare in his voice. "Ahhhhhh!. Mommy and Daddy it's a monster!. A monster, monster!." He shouted and hid behind his father.

"No, No son this isn't a monster." Enrique said beginning to chuckle while softly patting his sons back.

"Pumpkin this is your Aunt Franny and Uncle Cornelius's Butler Lefty. I'm so sorry for my baby's little disrespect outburst Lefty." Luisa apologize to the big squid who nodded in complete understanding, and open the door wide for everyone to come in. When getting the courage to walk in and made a little apology, Miguel went right on in and saw the huge inside of the house in full swing and never in his life, that he ever stepped foot in a mansion before much less living in one. He looked on in astonishment in a good long time until he bumped into someone. "Hey watch where you're going dude!." said a upset Wilbur who was waiting for his other family to arrive. "Oh I'm so sorry señor, I didn't mean to bump into you." Miguel said apologizing to the boy who he figured he lived here, despite the weird confusion. Wilbur was more confused than ever as his mind begin to wonder on why is there a Latino boy in his house that he never seen before in his life, plus to start to notice that there was more of them as they entered the house and into the backyard. Before losing to confusion, Wilbur brought back to his attention back on the boy that was his same age as him and had a funny question to ask of the Latino.

"Hey uh um, tell me something

buddy. Your name won't be Miguel by any chance?." Wilbur asked hoping that his theory was correct.

"Uh yeah it is. Is your name Wilbur by any chance?." Miguel asked in both confusion and had a theory of his own.

Wilbur slowly nodded and then the two heard more people coming in and then they saw four Japanese American people with containers of sweet pastries in their hands, but quickly was taking away from them by a robot who was greeting the women first and then talking to the preteen and saying hi to the other two and moved on to put the food up. Cass turned her attention towards the two boys that were looking at her, and smiled and grabbed Hiro's hand and walked over to where both Wilbur and Miguel was. "Why hello you two. I know you two are wondering who the heck am I and so let us begin. I'm your Aunt Cass and this here is your cousin Hiro. Say hi to your cousins Hiro." She told them pushing the boy close to the two. Feeling shy and confused when seeing the two boys in front, Hiro gave a wave to them. "Hi ya. It's nice to meet you guys...sorta." Hiro begin as both Wilbur and Miguel had the same idea on the sorta part.

"Oh excelente!. Now why don't you three mingle with one another while I'll be hanging out with the adults." Aunt Cass told them not wasting time running out to the backyard.

When she left the three looked at one another wondering whose going to speak first, as each of them have no idea on what to say to this point. "So uh, how's your day going thus far?." Wilbur said breaking the quietness. "Ah si it is going great for me. And you?." Miguel spoked to Hiro. "Oh well my day is going fantastic so far...uhhhh what about you Wilbur?." Hiro asked his somewhat cousin of his as this must be a mistake. "The same Hiro. The same. D.. Do you guys think we're anyway related to one another?." With that question all three went discussing about the subject as this was on their minds when meeting each other. Outside of the house both The Parrs and The Forresters arrived at the same time as Violet jump out of the car and see the nice house in wow as she thought her Aunt and Uncle must be loaded if they can afford something nice like this. Penny had the same face expression when seeing the house with her own eyes as she didn't remember her Uncle Cornelius telling her that he lived good, but probably he wasn't those rich snobs that think they're above everyone else and maybe that's why he haven't told her how big his house were. Her focus on the fancy mansion was interrupted by her puppy who was sniffing out something and barked happily, and ran towards the sent that he sniffed out in pure joy.

"Bolt come back here!." Penny called her dog and ran to go get him.

Bolt didn't listen to a word from Penny as he had some lacking in obedience as he continued running to where his nose had picked up. When seeing the sight of his target he jumped up on his hind legs and had his paws on Violet's pants, barking at the girl with happiness with his tongue hanging out. Usually Violet would be scared of dogs but this time she's dealing with a puppy and so she smiled, and started petting the animal and gave him a good scratch behind the ears. "Hey boy my name is Violet. Violet Annie Parr...what's yours?." Violet introduced herself cutely while still rubbing the all white fur dog. "Bolt!." Penny called out making both Bolt and Violet turn their heads to see the girl as she came over to them. She went and picked Bolt off of Violet and set him back down on the ground to sit. "I'm so sorry for my dog to jump all over your clean pants." Penny started apologizing for her dog but Violet shook her head. "No, No, No it's fine. Here let's start over. Hi my name is Violet Parr." Violet said extended her hand to shake. Penny did the same and said nicely. "Hi cuz my name is Penny. Penny Forrester." Shaking each others hands with a little bit of grip, the two separated and talked while walking up the steps to head on inside of the mansion.

"They get along real quick huh?." Sierra said carrying her homemade lemonade mix.

"Yeah no kidding girl. Now I'm just wondering how the boys interact with the two, let alone interact with each other." Helen pointed out the obvious while carrying her ribs inside.

The two five year old girls walked in talking like if they were couple of old friends that haven't seen each other since highschool, while seeing the boys talking amongst themselves trying to prevent awkwardness when talking but failing. "Hi you three." Penny started off with a pleasant smile when both her and Violet walked up to them, and gain confusion when seeing Miguel and Hiro as this was odd and hard to understand. Wilbur arched his eyebrow and scratched his head in complete confusion as neither he nor the others can't figure out, why their so completely different to one another and don't know if they came to the wrong family reunion. "Hey Mom?." Franny stopped talking to Helen and the girls as they focus their attention to the kids. "Yes?. What's wrong you five?." asked Aunt Sierra before eating her oatmeal raisin cookie.

Rubbing the back of his head while motion back to see the others behind him as the four motion him to go ahead, and see if their hunch was correct or they could be wrong in this situation. "Well, um, you see you guys. Me and the others were wondering that if we're related?. I'm mean, I don't want to act or sound racist in which I'm not. But my two cousins are Hispanic and Japanese American." Wilbur explained the best way he can, without sounding a tab bit racist on the subject. "Well yeah, you five aren't related by blood but however. We have known each other when were your ages and grew up together and became a family, even though we weren't blood related." Franny said, grabbing her cup of fresh cold lemonade to drink. When getting the information to their heads, suddenly Helen felted it was now or never to add this to the conversation as she can really speak for herself and the rest. "And not only that but what you five see before you, are the Legendary Elastic Dynamics." Helen spoked as she and the other older women smile on that team name.

"Elastic Dynamics?. As in the all womens Super evolution team back in the gold old Glory days?. That's ya?." Hiro said, making sure that he didn't hear incorrectly from his very own ears.

"Oh please, there's no way you guys are Supers." said Miguel, crossing his arms in disbelief.

"Oh, it's true Miguel. My Mom who is your aunt is the leader of the team. And her Super name was Elastigirl." Violet said, giving some truth to the table.

Penny looked back at her mom and aunts as they put on a pleasant smile, as it was one of the evidence that they were those Supers from back in the day when Supers were legal and keeping the world safe from common thieves and criminals. With that the kids went out to go have fun as they didn't want to get deep about Super stories at the moment as they wanted to go play and eat, as all five of them started to get to know one another instantly and truly felt like cousins. Violet showed Penny her superpowers by turning her invisible by touching her shoulder and made them both become invisible except for their clothes, while Wilbur showed both Hiro and Miguel the awesome home that he live in and show them his music collection. Miguel loved his cousins taste in music as the little Latino went to listing to music with the headset that Hiro have given him and start to hear great sweet art of sound for the first time in his life, besides secretly listening to his Latino Musician idol behind his familys back and still does it.

Later on the day the five sat down at the table eating a one huge bowl of ice cream with all the fixings of every topping known to man, and went talking about getting themselves their own team name since that's what each of them always wanted to be in the future.

"It has to be something that is most fitting to us." Penny said, taking a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth.

"Let's see uhhhh, it has to be big and popular that will make people compare us to the old team Supers." Violet pointed out before adding more sprinklers to their ice cream.

Giving a good thought on finding the perfect name for their own superhero team name. Hiro got the idea like a thunder storm striking his brain and now for sure that it was the perfect team name for them. "Hey guys, how about Team Future?. As of now we're a team and we're the next big thing in the future of Supers." He said, before munching away his share of the ice cream. "Hey...Hey!. That's not a bad idea!. Team Future...that will be our hero team name." Wilbur said, excited about the hero name idea. Miguel could only nod as his mouth was full of ice cream and whip cream and open his mouth to add some chocolate syrup to the mix.

"You're going to get diabetes if you keep doing that Miguel." said Violet

"No way jose. I'm diabetes free." Miguel said, with stuffed mouth as a few whip cream hit Violet's face to her disgust but wipe it off with her napkin.

"But anyways I don't like the name Team Future." Penny begin. "I mean why would we call our selves that name if we're aren't in the real, real future like the year 3000." Hiro rolled his eyes on Penny's comment about the idea name but had an idea on making their cool official hero team name. "Ok Penny let's put it to a vote. Raise your hand if you want our Superhero Team name to be Team Future?." said Hiro who already put his hand up, as Wilbur and Miguel did the same with smirks. Both Penny and Violet looked at each other as there was no way on winning the vote as it was three against one and so they won't even ask whose opposing. "OK fine it's settled then. Our team name is Team Future. But I still say it needs some work." said Violet.

When done with the debate for their hero team name, all five put their hands in the middle and said it on the count of three.

"One. Two. Three. Go Team Future!."

 **Now...**

At the Cafe seating down at his computer and just having his me time, while his sister was downstairs helping their Aunt Cass with the customers.

Hiro was trying to figure out how Vanellope was able to get over with her depression of their dead brother, as if she's been talking to somebody but the question is who. He gave it sometime on that mystery as he didn't recall Aunt Cass or Honey Lemon talking to her about letting the pain go as she's been in this room with him throughout the days. At nighttime however remains a big mystery, as he doesn't know what she does in the middle of the night but whatever it was it made her get out of her depression and back to being the old ignoring baby sister that he loved.

Turning around to look at the things on his desk, Hiro spotted Tadarshi's notebook with curiosity and can't help but to explore. When picking and opening the book up, he begin to look through the notes and blueprints to Baymax as it was years of work based on the whole pages, but stopped when reaching the last page. "Hello what's this?." Hiro said reading the blueprint as he saw a good drawing of what it appears to be a Super suite except it was electronic that was carefully been detailed. Hiro ten look up at the name that was supposed to be the persons hero name. "Huh, so Tadashi is calling it **Iron X**. Hmmmm I wonder if I could build it right now?." Hiro thought as he rip the page off the book and fold the paper into his pocket and put the notebook up where he got it from.

"I wonder do I even have the parts in the garage to build?. Well I guess that I'll find out eventually." He said, going straight down to the garage and see if he can built the armor tech super suite.


	31. Chapter 31 (The Hunt)

Chapter 31 (The Hunt)

In the fall nighttime enjoying their official first date, Wilbur and Violet sat down at the booth waiting for their food to come as the two were in a fancy style classic restaurant. When I mean classic, I really mean the two were at Super Burger ordering themselves a good helping of a meal to fill up their growling stomachs. The waitress that came with their food was skating in her uniform and had a perfect service with a smile routine as she began putting down their food.

"Okay, we have two orders for a triple stack cheese burger classic combo, and one huge super size multi flavor milkshake. Enjoy." She said, before skating her way back into the kitchen to carry out more food to the other customers.

"Hm, smells great huh?." Wilbur said, starting with his triple burger and took a bite.

"Uh huh, this is so better than going to some overkill fancy restaurant that charges a fortune foefor a super small portion of food. I hate that." said Violet before stuffing her mouth with french fries.

Wilbur can only nod as his mouth was occupied with more food as Violet did the same, and not carrying about people watching them eat so much on one or two things. It was no guess that both Violet and Wilbur were fast food restaurant lovers as it has been that way during their time being kids. Sure, they've could go and eat something much more healthy like going to Red Lobster or Olive Garden, but the two would rather go to either a fried food joint or go to their favorite burger joint in which they were currently in now. Wilbur munched down his triple burger and went to start dipping his super size fries in sweet honey mustard, while Violet dipped her leftover burger in both ketchup and ranch dressing and munch on the high frosted corn syrup suger.

"So, any word from Hiro?. I've tried calling him on his phone but I've been getting his voice mail." said Violet

"No, but from what I've heard from Vanellepe she told me his out of their room, and now he spends his time in the garage." said Wilbur, as he and Violet picked up their spoons to dig in their super size milkshake.

Violet raise an eyebrow as her spoon was inches away from her mouth, as she was curious on why Hiro would be in the garage for what?. "Did V tell you what her brother is doing in the garage?." She asked, right before putting the sweet milky ice cream in her mouth. Wilbur shook his head and said. "No. She thinks that his building something since she noticed that Tadashis notebook had a missing page in it. Odd huh?." Violet nodded and took another bite of the milkshake before saying anything again. "Any word form Miguel?. At first me and Penny was going to kick his ass, but now we're starting to worry about him." Violet said, feeling also worry about the Latino boy as this was so out of his character. Wilbur only wished that he knows but he doesn't and this was very concerning to him as well, let alone where Miguel currently is.

"I wish, I knew Vi."

"Oh, damn his on Live News!."

Wilbur was interrupted by one of the busboys who was cleaning the table that was near a perfect view of watching the eighty inch plasma screen TV, as the two and the rest of the people who was in the restaurant looked up at the screen and saw what made the busboy to alert everyone on what caught his attention. There on the screen was a speed chase, but this speed chase was far beyond any other speed chase that anyone have never seen before as the Police was chasing their main target as the suspect was on fire!. Both Violet and Wilbur turn back to face each other in disbelief as they know who that legendary Super was but don't know whose the person.

 **Open Road Chase...**

"Skull Rider pull to the side and give yourself up!. Do you hear me Super?!." yelled Chief Keef, who was talking through the speaker in his car.

The Rider slightly turn his head to see the fifty police cars behind him and did what came next, he stick up his middle finger before focusing back to the road and kick the Soulcycle in full speed. The Chief of Police was furious about getting the response from the Super as he yelled at his driver to step on the gas pedal all the way down. The Channel News helicopter flew up above The Rider with the light beaming down on him, as the reporter was reporting the Live feed and tried to keep up speed with the legendary Super. "Time to get rid of distractions." The Rider said, turning around and stop his tracks. Watching the cars coming closer towards him causing Rider to grin as this was all part of his plan and the cops were riding into his trap.

The Rider inhaled his breath and then blew out a wind of fire across the the road, causing the cops to do a immediate stop as the huge flames preventing them go any further. Miguel's alter ego set half the road on fire big enough to call the Firefighters to come put it out. Chuckling in victory while hopping back on his cycle, Miguel pulled off in full speed as his mind was set on getting Sartana and send her soul right back to the other world. Sensing her presents by the far near the coast line of San Fransokyo, as this is where she is waiting for him to meet. When thinking about San Fransokyo district his flames begin to flame low as his mind was on Vanellepe, who he felt ashamed for not being there for her when she needed it but shake it off and continue driving straight forward.

 **In The Hamadas Garage...**

Hiro was nearly done on building his older brothers never built high tech Super suite in just in a day!. Well this was no surprise to anyone who knows Hiro, as he was known to build things in such time depending on his mood or wroth his time doing it.

"Just one more spark touch here and...done!." Hiro said, taking off his safety goggles and turning off the blow torch in his hand.

On the table were armor parts of the Iron X suite as it was a complete full body suite. As of now, Hiro was thinking about using the same color skim as what is written on the paper that he ripped out from Tadashis notebook. Only now remains is how to power it on, as Hiro was wondering about that question in his head before investigating the situation. He looked at the detail description on the paper to look over carefully, and noticed plug in attachments in each limb and then started to feel there were some more things about the suite.

"Don't tell me there's another part to go to this Tadashi?." Hiro asked himself, right before turning to the back of the paper with disappointment.

There on the back of the paper was a drawing blueprint of a charging unit chamber, that was big enough to put two people in. Hiro looked on in shock and then looked back at the finished Tech before him, and tell that his going to be very fatigue when putting this together.

"Damn Tadashi why have you put so much detail into this Super suite?. Sigh, you would want me to finish this...wouldn't you?." Hiro said, setting the paper down and went to finding the needed parts for the charging unit.

 **Land of the Remembered...**

 **"Hell no I don't want you put my Super suite together. In fact you shouldn't have reappeared my blueprint out of my notebook." said Tadashi**

 **"Relax Tadashi, Hiro isn't going to test drive it** **or something." said Hector**

 **Tadashi turned his attention to his great, great, great grandpa, right before taking a swig of his Bud Light bottle. "You haven't known Hiro like I have."**

 **"Enough. Now, let us see how's Miguel doing with the hunt on getting that spoiled immoral girl." said Imelda, as Grandpa Julio picked up the remote and changed the channel back to their main focus.**

 **And that main focus was Miguel in his Super alter ego.**

 **Living World, At The Docks...**

In full speed, Miguel pulled over to a complete stop, and hopped off his Soulcycle and faced face with the harbor entrance.

"Like Uncle Bob always says...it's showtime." He said, entering his way in with determination on serving justice.

When entering the harbor he noticed that everything was too quite as there were no people there or any signs of life. The Rider kelp his surroundings with caution when surveying the area without missing a beat, as so far there wasn't any signs of either Sartana or her remaining followers. He checked each warehouse and each building to see if anything was tampered with, but so far there wasn't anything out of place...yet, as The Rider turned his attention to the forklift that was standing far away from him facing face to face. He looked at it for only a short few seconds and turn his back to continue on hunting his victims.

Little did he know, the forklift driver was being tampered with by one of Sartanas followers as he made himself visible. Then he automatically turned on the forklift without the key and pressed hard on the gas pedal, and went zooming straight at Miguel who was too late to do anything as he and the machine emerge together. Thus causing him to be force pushed, and crashed in through the piles of heavy crates creating a huge crash big enough to hear a mile away. The Dark figure grinned his sharp teeth while hopping right out of the forklift, and put his hands together after feeling he actually did something to stop the legend. "Good as gone boss." He said, when Sartana appeared from thin air with a twisted smirk. "Not bad Grimstone, I knew you can get rid of our little pest problem." said Sartana, right before her little victory became a fast holt.

In the rubble out came a super heated up Skull Rider whose flames were noticeable to see, since it reached the sky like a forest fire. He pointed his finger at the one who ran him straight into the crates and said in pure rage and a sound promise. "You're going to burn like you haven't been burned before!." Receiving a fast fear of scare, Grimstone didn't know what to do next when The Rider supernaturally speeded up to him and released hot flames out of his palms. "Burn your way back to hell demon!." Miguel said, hearing the cry pain form the demon as he couldn't move due to the chains that was on The Rider, but now slither off and wrapped itself around him. Sartana can only watch in great amazement as she have never seen anything like this before, and thought her years of experience she had thought she had seen everything. But this time she's seeing something completely new, and she wished she got rid of her fear and go kill her problem that was cremating her loyal follower.

The last thing that she heard from her now burned arched follower, was his painful scream and quicker saw no trace of him with no signs of any remains. The chains that wrapped itself around its victim slither its way back to its owners hands, and grabbed a good grip on the metal rope. The Rider shoot daggers at Sartana and said with determination. "Now it's your turn scum." Sartana scolded at her difficult issue and put her fingers to her mouth, and whistle loud enough to call out her other follower to handle this irritation that was standing before her. Miguel looked at the ocean to see a massive water bubbles brewing like a cold hot tub, not realizing this was another one of Sartanas plan attempts as Sartana took Miguel's chain out of his hands with the quickness, making him shoot back at her who was grinning evily and stuck up her finger at the now even more tipped off Rider.

"Now you're going to pay witch!." He said, right before turning his attention back into the water.

Coming out from the depths was ice cold chains made of water as the one responsible, was another follower that had water for skin as he commanded the chains to get its target. With the quickness, the chains wrapped up Miguel and lifted him straight up into the air and brought froth to face the person responsible. "Enjoy a nice cold swim Rider!." He said, as he stretched his arm out and hand grab controlled the chains with his supernatural power and pulled The Rider straight down into the water in a big splash. "Hahahaha!. Now, I know good and damn well that he can't escape from this!. Legend...oh, please his not even the original thing." said Sartana, being too cocky and too naive to think that she had won the impossible. "Hehehe yeah, even I don't see what makes him think his all that. But his no problem now." said the one smirking.

Looking down into the water something made his smile drop when seeing something coming up, that was on fire in enormous speed as it blasted right out of the ocean and wrapped itself around him. Struggling to get loose after realizing what tied him was the exact same chain that was used on The Rider, but this time instead of water it was fire!. "Oh, hell!." With that he got pulled straight down in the depths of the ocean and see The Rider pulling him right down in the ocean floor, with a none comfortable laughter that Miguel was using as the follower of Sartana was still trying to break free from his tight capture. "Hehehe, hey, buddy I was just doing my job as Sartanas henchmen. I didn't take any pleasure or satisfaction in doing this...you're buying this right?." He asked with hope. "Hell to the no." Miguel said, giving a good pull to bring the demon down.

The person went right towards his doom as Miguel busted out flames from his hand, burning the guy on fire making him disbelieve on how it was possible to be burn to nothing under water. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!. God save me!." He screamed in great pain, as Miguel said in utter seriousness. "God doesn't save the wicked or evil. He exterminates them!." With that he pulled the chain in full, thus creating ashes of the remains of the demon right before wrapped the chain around him. Then when doing so he jumped up out of the water with great speed, and landed right down to the harbor bay. Sartana scolded hard after just losing three more of her followers and still haven't found the contract, and already wasting time messing with this indestructible being. "I hate dealing with people like you." She said, when Miguel quick speed up in front of her and lifted the spoiled girl up and said to her with voice of justice.

"Look into my eyes and feel the pain of others that you have mistreated."

Sartana spit out in laughter when receiving those words as this doesn't effect her not one bit, making Miguel confused on why his special move wasn't working on her like the others. She stopped laughing and looked at her capture and said all calmly. "Your head is full of hot air Rider. Just like my father I don't have a soul. So that means your powerful move doesn't have a soul to burn." Growling at learning the truth he dropped her down and took off the chains, while wrapping the end of the chains around his right fist while his left hand pulled the the other end. "If I can't burn your ass then, I can just drag your soulless ass back to the Forgotten." With great determination and close to doing so, a bright light shined upon the two as it was the same helicopter thus causing Miguel to be distracted on what he was going to do, giving Sartana the open opportunity to escape.

"It's not over yet Rider. I'll get that contract...even if I have to use threats."

Rider went back to Sartana to see she vanished into a dark fog and blew away with the quickness, making Miguel put his focus back to the helicopter and through his chain at the stand rail and pulled the copter down to ground level. The Newsman panicked when facing straight at the person responsible for it as the look was fearsome, when seeing a unique Super like Skull Rider. The Rider looked at both of them with firey eyes and scolded look, sensing their fear in him. Rider figure what he wanted to say and spoke sternly.

"Do you two want to be judged by me and accept your death penalty?. Or fly away form here and stay out of my way?."

"W.. W.. We take option two Skull Rider." said the Driver

Letting go of the helicopter and seeing the news people didn't hesitate on flying away from him, Rider whistle his motorcycle to come here and got quick results from it, and drove out of the harbor and stormed out riding away. Outside of the Cafe taking out of the trash to the silver trash can, Vanellepe was thinking about her boyfriend all day and worried about his whereabouts. She knew that something was up with him but don't know what at the moment, and it was bad enough to try figure out what Hiro is up to in the garage but think very little on it, as she knows that her brother is alright as he was coming around from depression. Vanellepe can only wish that she got to see her older brother one more time, but knowing the only way to see him was to die just like him and their parents and that was a long time until that day comes.

"Well, I guess, I should go back inside and help myself to some pastries and soda. Haha, my favorite night snack that is less healthy." Vanellepe said, when just got done setting the lid back down.

Before even to turn around back to the Cafe, Vanellepe heard a motorcycle sound coming from the left. She walked away form the Cafe and saw a firey figure heading straight towards her but slowly slowed down when approaching her, with utter softness when making a complete stop and had few inches away from each other. "The Skull Rider...y... y... your actually real." That's all Vanellepe can say when stepping forward to the legend Super, while Miguel stood very still when she approached him. Vanellepe looked at the detail of the Super up close and personal, when slowly reaching her hand to touch the skeleton face. Miguel flinched to prevent her from touching him but Vanellepe smiled and said. "Relax. I've just wanted to know if your face is a mask or not. I like the truth and facts about Supers...I read that on a old website blog." Relaxing when hearing those words, Miguel allowed Vanellepe to touch his boned face as she let her fingers explore as she chuckled when realizing that this wasn't a mask that she was touching all over.

"Awesome!. Your face is actually skeleton!. Do...Do you get hot?. I mean your literally on fire." Vanellepe asked, when letting her hands stay off of his face.

"N.. No, I'm not hot. It's supernatural flames. So I can get burnt or get hot." Miguel explained when finding himself in control all of a sudden, as wanted to leave and see a friend at the graveyard.

Luckily for him his luck have been active to his request when hearing police cars heading it's way, assuming that the Newsman had ratted on his whereabouts and was relief to see the man in blue. "I've got to go. Bye Vanellepe." He said, firing the engine up in high energy and bolted out of sight while Vanellepe ran out of the street when seeing police cars coming straight down, chasing The Rider with full speed but seeing that this wasn't going to be an easy task. "Wait. Did he say my name?. But how does he know my name unless..." Her mind was trailed off when hearing the garage door to the Cafe and out see Hiro coming out, with can of Coca-Cola in hand and went to check to see what the fuss was all about.

"Hey, Sis what's going on?. Did I just miss something cool?." asked Hiro

"You have no idea Bro. No idea." said Vanellepe, when looking back at the now empty road.

 **Early Morning...**

At the Santa Cecilia Graveyard, Mr Jones who just got out from church to do his early morning pray, was heading to do some weed pulling in one of the graves and do some little touching up with trimming the bushes to make the graveyard look at its best.

Upon beginning his planned to do list, he heard a motorcycle coming into the entrance and then saw Miguel drove up to the available parking space, and turned off the engine and put the brakes down to make the bike stand on its own. Then when done doing it he walked up to the grave to meet up with the old man, and see that old timer was putting on his work gloves on to begin labor work. "Well...they found me. Now, I'm a wanted Super in all the districts of Todayland." Miguel said, seeing that Mr Jones was taking his time pulling weeds out form one of the graves. "Uh, did you hear me?. Have you been watching the news last night?. Do you even have a TV?." asked Miguel. The old Hispanic stopped working and looked up at the teen. "TV?."

"Yes, TV. Ok, well do you have a Facebook page?." asked Miguel, right before getting an eyebrow raise from the old man.

"Twitter?. Instagram?. Cable?. Dude, do you even have any electronics?." Miguel asked, in disbelief as he couldn't believe that this man doesn't have any electronics in his life. In fact, Miguel thought that he must've never had a single thing related to Tech. "Kid, I don't own whatever you just said. I'm a very old fashioned man." He said, getting up with his hand filled with pulled weeds.

"I'm assuming that you didn't get Sartana, right?." Mr Jones asked, with his arms crossed.

"Yeah, I didn't get her do to the Newsman and the Cops. Damn, they make sure that Supers Ban Law Act is being carried out with no exception." said Miguel

Mr Jones nodded in agreement and said. "I know. I thought they would get The Incredible Family and Frozone, but it's you that they want locked up. Did you taken the oath?."

"No, I didn't get the chance to. I left my phone at home." said Miguel, sighing and taken off his biker outfit and strip down to his white sleeveless shirt.

"It goes like this kid." Mr Jones said. "I your name. Take the responsibility of Spirit of Justice and serve my enthral duty to bring justice against evil and the unholy. My name is your name, The Skull Rider.

Miguel nodded in response and did the same with letting out air. **"I Miguel Rivera. Take the responsibility of Spirit of Justice and serve my enthral duty to bring justice against evil and the unholy. My name is Miguel Rivera, The Skull Rider.**

Excepting to feel something happening but didn't, Miguel turn his attention back to Mr Jones who wanted him to say something to him on what happens next as the boy was greatly confuse. "That's it kid. You now have full control of your powers. And full control of yourself as well, now if you will excuse me I've got work to be done." Miguel wanted to let it be and go home and somehow explain his whereabouts to his family, but curious on how the old man before him know so much about the power and origin of The Skull Rider, just made him think a lot on why he doesn't have any tap of technology in his life. He looked at how the old Hispanic Latino Senor dressed and how well manner he was, as if he was from back in the old days. Old days that was during the Old Western period.

Miguel stood up straight in realization as it hit his brain, and should have guessed with the evidence pointed out in the open. There working on getting the brushes trimmed up was the actual legend of Mexico, and the one held responsible for being the symbol of Day of the Dead. "Your him. Your Harper McCoy. The original Skull Rider." said Miguel, seeing that it made the old timer stopped cutting the brushes and turn to face him, with a sigh of seeing his truth come out for the first time. He lowered his hedge clippers and hang his head low a little, and said with depression. "Yeah, that's me amigo. My name is Harper. Harper Jones McCoy." Miguel came up to the original in shock as the day just got better. "Mr Jones if your the original Skull Rider, then you must have." "The contract. The Contract of my dead friends and neighbors." Jones said, fitting in what Miguel was talking about.

"Yeah!. So that means you can help me fight against Sartana. We can beat her together." said Miguel, with a huge grin of hope.

Mr Jones shook his head and said. "Sorry kid but this fight isn't mine, it's yours and yours alone. Besides." He dropped his clippers down to the ground dirt and walked up to the boy and put his hand on his shoulder. "Xibalba gave you this assignment not me. That, and I don't see if your ready to officially take up my mental." With that being said he went back to picking up his clippers and resumed cutting the brushes out, why Miguel just stood there letting those words sink in his head for a few seconds before leaving the graveyard, and got back to his motorcycle and exit himself out of the place. Meanwhile, Vanellepe and Hiro was at Wilburs place as he, Penny, and Violet were at the dinner table helping themselves with cookies and sweets as the kids were talking about Miguel and see that their conclusion on the subject might be true, based on Vanellepes point of view of the matter.

"Are you sure that Miguel is the Skull Rider, V?. I know his been acting real strange lately and all." said Penny

With an eye roll of dealing with doubt, Vanellepe then said. "The Super that I've came contact with said my name. It has to be Miguel and I know it."

"Well, it could be a lucky guess Vanellepe." Hiro said, before grabbing himself a cookie.

"Oh, okay, so you guys won't believe me then that case I'll prove it." She said, taking out a small box and took out her phone to see did she received a text back. "Miguel should be here in about a few seconds and then I'll show you guys that his the Skull Rider." Vanellepe told them with full guarantee that her theory was absolutely correct, and this Japanese American girl never been proven wrong in her life.

As soon as she read her text, Miguel entered in with a worried look on his face feeling that his secret might be coming out to the light. In his mind he wished that he haven't said her name, in fact he wondered how he was able to control himself when upon seeing his girlfriend last night. That was something that may not be answered by himself, but maybe someone else that was a big except besides the original Super. Looking at his family with nervousness by rubbing his arm as he don't know what to say to them, not even saying anything to Hiro. "H.. Hi guys, how's it hanging?." Miguel said, showing how sacred he was to say something to them.

Penny felt bad on what she had planned on doing to Miguel, but after seeing at this state she needed to be more understanding and caring for her cousin. "Now, you guys watch and see what I tell ya." Vanellepe said, coming up to boyfriend and open up the small box of matches and pull out one stick. Feeling worried on what she's going to do with that stick of match, Miguel wanted to back away but felt like his feet was cemented to the floor and he wasn't liking it not one bit. "Uhhhhh, V?."

"Shhhhhh, let me have my moment Miguel." She warned through her teeth, before lighting the match with the box.

When lighting it, it took everyone back when seeing what the flame of the match is doing. It was instead of standing up straight it was moving to the left side, pointing right at Miguel as if he was the source of continue its flame. "See?!. See?!. I was right!. Now, name one thing that causes a match to do something like that?." asked the cocky Japanese American girl. Neither Hiro or the rest can't answer this odd question and see that Vanellepe was right. Miguel was the Skull Rider and can't believe he made a deal with Xibalba, but what deal did he take with the immortal?. Miguel wrapped his finger around the flame and pulled the small fire out of its match, and lifted his finger letting the flame sit up straight. "S.. S.. S.. Surprise?."

Nodding their heads they all got proven wrong by Vanellepe as her theory was absolutely correct like she said, and now the question was what deal did Miguel made and see that it might have to be about their deceased family member. "Tadashi." said Hiro, getting everyones attention so did Miguel. "You sold your soul to Xibalba to save Tadashis life from Leukemia, b...b...b...but he treated you out and killed my brother." After surprisingly hearing exactly what really happened, Miguel nodded in tears as he was truly the blame for all of this. "Yes your right Hiro. I'm the one that got Tadashi killed that night!. Oh, God, I wished haven't made that deal with that snake!." Miguel dropped down to his knees and weeped hard for what he has done, as Violet came over to comfort him by hugging her saddened cousin for something that was trying to help. Penny soon came after and shared her hug with them, while Wilbur took a seat in bitter shock on learning this new found information.

Hiro however understand completely what Miguel was trying to do. He was trying to save his older brother from cancer and help him live much longer, but got screwed over by Xibalba and rounded up murdering him and turned him into a cursed Super. Vanellepe patted her lover on the back to ease Miguel from crying, as Hiro came over to see his cousin with eye contact. Miguel wiped the tears away when seeing Hiro in front of him and did his best to hold back the huffing. Hiro knelt down with a warm smile as he can tell that Miguel really needed this comfort.

"Miguel this isn't your fault. Xibalba tricked you into signing your soul to him, so he can save Tadashi just so he can kill him for his own amusement." He explained with a nod.

"Y.. Y.. You mean it?. Y.. Y.. Your not mad at me for what I did?." said Miguel

"No, I'm not mad at you Miguel." Hiro knelt back out as Miguel got up and said to him. "And why should I get mad at my cousin?. You sacrificed your life to save my brothers, your older cousin and I want to let you know that you're forgiven." With that he pulled him into a tight hug and so did everyone, including Wilbur who wanted to show his sensitivity to his cousin.

"And here me and Violet was going to kick your ass for not showing up at Pizza Vegas, but now I'm glad that we didn't." said Penny

Everyone laughed at her last comment as the truth was finally out and nothing can make this happy family moment go bitter sour, that is until they heard clapping behind them. They all turn to see a three unfamiliar figures except Miguel only knew who they are, and scolded in pure aggression mode. The person that was clapping their hands were Sartana, who had her feet planted on the table and reach over to get herself a cinnamon bun while her two leftover followers where standing up right beside her on each side. "Sartana." Miguel said, through his teeth when stepping away from his friends and instantly transformed himself back into The Rider, ready to strike in full swing. Sartana place her hand up to stop him from doing whatever, while the others were shock to see Miguel turned into a skeleton on fire and can't say anything but to watch him handle the situation.

"Now, before we go do the same routine, I've have an offer for you that you can't refuse." She begin, before biting down her cinnamon bun.

"Such as?." Miguel said. "I want that contract of the Town of Lost Souls. And in return I'll give you information on that night." Sartana explained knowing this would spark not only Miguel's interest but also the others.

"What information and what night are you talking about?." demanded Violet with her hand on her hip.

Sartana motion her eyes to the girl and said. "I've give you a sample taste. My father, Xibalba killed Tadashi Hamada but he wasn't the one that started that fire."

"What?!." said Everyone

 **"What?!." said Everyone in Land of the Remembered**

"Yes, I didn't stutter. Someone that night started that fire and my old man just found his opportunity, and took advantage of the action at work." said Sartana, taking the chance to stuff the last bite in her mouth.

"Who killed my brother?. Answer us now." Hiro demanded to know with his fists bold up.

"Yeah, who killed our older brother?." Vanellepe stepped out from the back and walk straight pass Miguel, who grabbed her by the arm but quickly she broke free from his grip and on to getting closer to Sartana with her hands on the wooden table.

"Speak!." She barked. One of the followers super speeded up and grabbed Vanellepe, making Miguel angry to stop them by any means necessary. But he stopped when Sartana got up from her seat and lifted her finger up, giving the demon with red hair the idea on what to do next. He pushed Vanellepe head down sideways causing the others to be on the edge of jumping in to get them for man handling her. Basically everyone was mad on what this person is doing to their Vanellepe and wanted to beat the hell out of the demon, but the main one that wanted to do more than that was Miguel. Sartana gave a twisted smirk when placing her finger on Vanellepes cheek and then looked up at them and said. "Give me the contract and I'll might tell you who caused that fire, but I will let go of her. But if you refuse to give me what I want."

She pressed down on her cheek and started to put her touch of death on her, causing Vanellepe to feel ice cold and feel her life being forced out. "Grrrr stop!. Leave her alone I'll give you that stupid ass contract!." yelled Miguel, spiking up high flames making it hard to see when being close to him. "Oh, I sparked the fire in you didn't I?." Sartana said, letting her finger off of Vanellepes cheek causing her to breath easy now, as the demon princess. "When you get the contract meet me in the country of Mexico, in the abandon broken down debris of the Town of Lost Souls. See you then Miguel." When saying his name she and her followers vanished away and took Vanellepe along with them, as Miguel dropped his form of the Skull Rider and determined to rescue his girlfriend from that scum and ended this issue once and for all.

"What are we going to do?." asked Wilbur wanting to know who has a plan at the moment now, and hopped that one of them had a good one.

"We need to go to Mexico and save Vanellepe. I just need to get my Super suite and we can go." said Violet, remembering where she left her suite.

"Right and I can call the airport to give us my personal jet that I use when traveling around the world, when filming my movies and TV shows." Penny said, stretching and cracking her knuckles and neck so she can be loose, to fight to save her cousin from that bitch.

"No, this is my fight. She wanted me and she's going to get me. And I think, I know where the contract may be." said Miguel, walking away from them.

"Wait Miguel you don't have to go alone. We can beat her together." said Violet, before looking back at Hiro who was all calm all of a sudden.

"Your not going to say anything?." She asked. "Like Miguel said before, this is his fight but ours. And so let him handle this will ya?." said Hiro, who had his fingers crossed behind his back, as he was going with Miguel but his not going in empty handed.

 **In the Land of The Remembered...**

"Wait so if my husband didn't cause the fire then...who did?." La Muerte asked herself, not excepting for no-one to answer.

"Who would do such a thing?. Who would be so low enough to set the building on fire?." asked Mamma Imelda with her hands on her hips, while pacing back and forth when she's in this state.

"And the question is why?." said Cindy, pondering on the subject with her boned finger rubbing her chin.

Tadashi was in deep thought after finding out that Xibalba wasn't the serpent in the grass that created his demise, but was the one picking up the chance to finish the job. His mind was all over his thoughts and had his brain clicking on the person that might have done it, and just finally realized that he was the only person that died in the explosion.

"No. How could he?."


	32. Chapter 32 (Rider vs The Queen of Death)

Chapter 32 (Rider vs The Queen of Death)

Miguel truly felted highly reasonable for anything that has happened as it was truly all his doing. Yes you can't tell him that this wasn't his fault, because frankly it truly is and it's been that way since Day of the Dead.

He wanted to play music but his family banned music from their lives, and was determined to play music and even disrespect his family wishes. To top it off he even stole form the dead on the pre-week of Day of the Dead, thus creating a name for himself and his friends as the first living kids to enter the land of the Remembered. This lead them to where they were now, and that was dealing with Sartana in which she now has Vanellepe captive and not going to let her go until she gets the contract. Having no other choice and not wanting to danger his lover in any other way, Miguel drove straight back to Santa Cecilia graveyard and parked right on the fresh cut grass and got off his bike, and ran around to find the one that has it in his procession.

Running and searching over the yard for Mr Jones, he managed to find him standing at his own grave laying on his shovel like nothing is going on, and felt like he had nothing else to do as the work has been done for the day. "Mr Jones!." Miguel called getting the man's attention and ran over to him. "Sartana got my girlfriend. She's not going to let her go unless...unless I give her the contract." Mr Jones can only look at the boy with a blank expression and resumed back to looking at his headstone. Miguel didn't expect to see the legendary Super to say absolutely anything or even show any care on what's going on, in which made the boy mad in a quick way.

"Mr Jones did you hear me?. Sartana has my girlfriend and she's not going to let her go until she gets that contract. I need you to give me that contract so I can save her." said Miguel, one last time before getting the same none response.

The old Rider was still looking at his headstone without laying on his shovel and didn't make eye contact with the boy, who had a scowl on his face as he walked up to grab the shovel out the ground. "Fine!. I'll get it myself!." Miguel told him and went to digging the man's grave, and didn't waste any time digging. Jones could only look at him with a serious look and finally spoke in his response. "Even if you get the contract out of my grave, you do you realize what's going to happen next when you give it to Sartana?. She's going to be unstoppable and her powers is going to be hard to beat when having all the sinful souls within her, and no one and not even you can stop her." Miguel stopped digging for a few seconds to look at the man and said. "Yeah, I know but that's the sacrifice that I'm willing to make." Resuming back to digging the coffin up, Jones got serious when he spoke one thing that he must know from the boy to see if he was certain on his decision.

"And what if you do somehow succeed and beat the Queen of Death. You'll still be Xibalba's eternal servant and had to follow his command."

Miguel stopped once more and had the shovel in his hands, and said with anger when hearing that name. "That's what that asshole thinks. From the way that I see it he doesn't run me on what I can and can not do. He may have my old soul but he can't takeaway my spirit and will power, and the way I see it he can't kill me because he can't kill what's already been dead." Excepting exactly what the old man wanted to hear, he reached and grabbed the shovel out of Miguel's hands without him trying to fight back and then walked over to his headstone and the very next thing. He broke his own headstone with the point end of the shovel and then removed the top piece off the bottom, and then set the shovel down and had his focus on what's inside of the the bottom headstone piece.

Miguel looked on when seeing the old man use his fingers to dig out what's inside of the headstone, and pulled out a long rolled up old paper that's been extremely old and surprised to see it's still in one piece. Mr Jones turned his attention to Miguel and said with a a smirk. "That my dear boy is what I wanted to hear from you. Xibalba may have taken away the person that you cared about but you kept your mind at ease, and understand that he made another mistake of giving the power of the Skull Rider." Miguel listen very good at what the man was saying and nodded. "You see most people would have this power for their own cold hearted wicked desires, but you did this out of selfless act and Xibalba is furious about it." At that moment he gave the contract to Miguel as the boy took it and place it in his jacket pocket and continue talking. "You sold your soul out of love for your family and that makes you a caring lovable person. That, and you had faith in God All Mihgty, in which that makes you a very dangerous person against trouble waters and evil itself. You're unpredictable and you really have what it takes to being a true superhero."

With that he walked away and put his fingers in his mouth and gave a good whistle, loud enough to call who ever his summoning. Before Miguel can ask he heard a sound of a horse and then looked straight into the clearing, and saw a female brown horse carrying a saddle on her back, along with some things like a bags of things in which he doesn't know what as Harper McCoy went over to hop on to his horse. "I waited for a long, long, long time for this moment to happen and I get to finally see it come to a reality." He said when getting on his horse, and then transformed into his Super state in a flash and smiled when turning into his Skull Rider form. Miguel smirked back after figuring out what the old timer had in mind, and whistle his motorcycle to come froth in which it did and got on it before saying. "You know Mr McCoy, Mexico is miles away from here. And I'm not sure if your horse can keep up with today's transportation."

When questioning the horse's speed she then transformed into from what McCoy calls the Spiritual Stallion, as she had familiar markings on its body as she was none skeleton but looked just like Dante when he transformed into a spirit guide, when he to Miguel's thought completed his task and earned his stripes. "Sara is also my Spirit Guide as well." Harper said with a grin. Miguel grinned right back and said. "Let's ride the hell out of the roads." When saying it he sat down on the seat of his motorcycle and transformed back, and both he and the old timer ride out of the graveyard and headed out of Todayland and headed straight to Mexico with great timing of speed.

Down at the Cafe and inside of the garage, Hiro did some quick last minute check work on the newly built Tech Super suite right before putting it on and go help Miguel get his baby sister back from that creep, and needed to be sure the suite was combat ready.

Looking over the computer that was hooked up to the suite to see its status report, and see that the suits battery life is at full capacity. Hiro smirked when removing the cords out of the suite and went to activating it, by typing in the password to the computer and thus causing the suit to turn on.

"Alright let's go play hero." Hiro said, when open his arms up.

At that second the suite went flying at Hiro and attached itself to him, piece by piece, part by part, and manual grabbed his helmet and place it on his head. "After this is all over I need to give this suite an upgrade." He said, when seeing the screen turned on and see it was already showing him Miguel's whereabouts through his phone and followed it. He looked up to see the the ceiling window above him and put his feet together and power rocket up to the window and open it up, and then flew right out of the garage and bolted out to catch up with his best friend. Lucky that he knows how to fly since hanging around with Uncle Cornelius in his company's testing station, and testing new things that was yet to be released to the world. Hiro flew straight in the air and see every inch of San Fransokyo with a grin on his face, as it was visible to the naked eye as Hiro wanted to do some modifications to the suite.

The reason why he wanted to do some much work to the Iron X suite, was because he sees the opportunity for not only for himself but to his friends as well as this was the kind of thing that they needed to get their superhero team started with full effect. That, and he wanted to find the true person that killed Tadashi and bring him to justice, let alone be a Super that he and guys have always dreamed of being. Sure, Supers are illegal but that didn't stop neither him, Violet, Penny, Wilbur, and Miguel on doing whatever they wanted. They wanted to be just like their parents and aunts when they were out being Supers doing the Glory Days Era, and one of them experience the real deal hands on superhero work a few months ago, thinking about both Violet and Dash who had the chance to save Metropolis and then failed to stop The Underminer due to team difficulties. And that difficulties was Uncle Bob and Aunt Helen.

How you ask?, well from what Violet had told him that Uncle Bob and Aunt Helen wanted to relive their glory days moment, and wanted them out of the picture. With that in mind that was kinda what the two would think when seeing another chance on playing hero, and Hiro can really see that happening with his Aunt Franny, Sierra, Cass, and Luisa if they had the chance when danger is near. Hiro remember telling Violet that it was bound to happen since Uncle Bob and Aunt Helen, would wanted to hold the moment to themselves and not share the spotlight to neither one of them. But he also told her that it was alright because she already have a team and that's Team Future, in which Violet smiled and nodded in agreement and so they will work as a team since they've been doing that for years and there's nothing more to it.

They all know that deep down that the five were the next big thing of Supers, and the next must see and watch Super group to step up to the playing field and proved to the world that they're not going to hide away like the old Supers. No, they are going to come out and play, and tangle with criminals and villains and when the job is done for the day or night they were quickly flee when the authorities come to or try arresting them, for breaking the law. "Huh, I would love to see the cops try putting handcuffs on me." said Hiro, talking to himself when out of sight form Todayland and flying out to Mexico to go get in on the action for the sake of fun and heroic. "Don't worry cuz I'm coming." With that he push fired the rocket boots to put in more speed to reach his destination quicker.

Meanwhile on the open clay dirt road, Miguel and Harper McCoy were gaining full speed ahead to the country of Mexico border and left behind flames in their tracks. One done by tires and while the other one was done by hooves, and let alone left burning cactus plants and desert animals in a blink of fire.

They droved to the right path where the road was leading the two the abandon debris, of what remains of the Town of Lost Souls as the sun was closely coming down to let the moon come and take its shift. The two stopped at the front entrance of the town that was at their eyesight, while a few dead trees were blocking the clearing. Miguel briefly looked at the old rotten wooded sign that had the towns name in front of him, right before turning back to normal. "Welcome to my hometown kid." said Harper, right before going through his bag on the left side of the saddle and pulled out an old but looked fresh polished long hand pistol. "Here." He said, giving Miguel the golden pistol. Looking over at the designs as it had a good carved detail of a skull with red small diamonds inside its face, with regular two diamonds for its eyes.

"Cool, thanks Mr McCoy. Wow, this must worth a fortune." Miguel said, commenting the guns value.

"Glad that you like it kid, because that possessed pistol in your hand has unlimited rounds and so you don't need to worry about reloading. That, and I also passed the torch to you." Harper McCoy said, pulling his spirit guide to turn back around.

Miguel turned around to see the old timer transformed back to his original state, as he knows what's going to happen next. Harper smiled at Miguel as if he was his long lost best friend and said. "Yeah, kid, I've given you the mantle of the Skull Rider. You're going to do just find my young Super." With that he looked up at the sky and see the stars twinkling also beautiful tonight before speaking once more. "God knows I've tried to make up my mistake when making a deal with Xibalba, and I have accomplished my long centuries of hard work." He looked back at Miguel and smiled and then said. "And I want to say thank you Miguel. Thank you for putting an end to this chaos about that contract, as I can feel it in my dead body that you are going to finish on what I've started."

"It's an honor to do it for sir. Have fun resting eternally with your wife and child." Miguel spoke, giving the man a warm smile.

"That my dear boy I'll will enjoy. You know where to find me in case you need some training." Harper said before tipping his hat and said. "Adios, Skull Rider."

With that he gave his horse her huge holler of victory before riding him away form the town, while Miguel watched on until Harper and the horse was slowly fading away from this world and into nothing as Miguel already know that his in the Land of the Remembered, and can final rest with his long waited family. When giving the two fingers solute he eventually got off his bike, and focused his attention on entering the Town of Lost Souls and save his beloved girlfriend from Sartana.

Approaching the dead woods with caution and taking the time to climb over a fallen tree. Miguel made his way to the ruin town as he was twenty steps away to reaching the clear side, as he was now currently on a clear muddy path straight forward. Upon walking in the mud he felt something grabbed him by the leg and then grabbed the other, causing him to go panic thinking that it must quicksand. But instead it was muddy figure that quickly morphed into his actual form and reveal himself to be one of Sartana's last followers, as the other one flew out of nowhere and grabbed Miguel's chain and pulled off of him, with a wicked smile and chuckle. "Good luck getting out of this without your chain Rider." One of them spoke when motioning the mud to swallow whole onto Miguel as he tried to escape his doom but got sucked inside of the black thick mud.

"That should hold until his passes out due to no air, and then we grab that contract." said the one swinging Miguel's chain with a smirk.

"Right." said the other guy with a nod. But that's was the last time he saw his fellow comrade when suddenly a flaming chain came out of the ground and quickly wrapped itself around him, and pulled him down in a fast second causing the other guy to jump back in shock. What got him even more spooked was when seeing Miguel come out from the same ground from where his friend formerly stood, and see him in his Super form with a fire made chain in hands. "Have fun in the Forgotten." Miguel said when another pair of firey chains emerged out from the ground and took a hold on the poor demon, as Miguel lifted the chain in the air that had the demon wrapped up in and flung it down into the black mud in a quick manner with a loud splash at the end, hearing the demon holler in pain of being on fire when having a long trip back to the Forgotten.

Miguel transformed back and headed to his destination after finishing off the last two followers, and made it to the town and see there was really nothing left standing in the town, and can't believe that this place actually existed and was surprisingly been forgotten about. Getting a little sight see out of the way, Miguel founded Vanellepe tied up up against a halfway fallen pillar as she was struggling to get loose but no success. "Vanellepe." Miguel called when running to her but stopped dead when a dark fog appeared out of nowhere, and formed into a figure that was Sartana. Miguel automatically got mad upon seeing her as she walked up beside Vanellepe and place her arm around her shoulder, thus making the young Hamada wished she was chained free and go punch her in the face and kick where the sun won't shine.

"Do you have what I requested Miguel?." Sartana used her hand that was free and went messing with Vanellepes hair and then said. "It would be a darn good shame if this little girl meet her dead relatives, a little bit too soon if you can catch my drift."

Miguel reached into his jacket pocket with dark scold on his face, and pulled out the contract. Sartana let go of Vanellepe after seeing the contract in Miguel's hand as it made her eyes open wide, and not once let her sight off of the rolled up document. "Here Sartana and I hope you're satisfied with what you wanted." said Miguel right before throwing the contract to the far side, causing Sartana to quickly run for it in a blink of a black fog. This gave him the chance to go over and unloosing Vanellepe and try to get her out of here, knowing what's going to happen next when Sartana have procession of the souls of the town. "Miguel why did you give it to her?. Are you insane?." Vanellepe shouted when finally got free, as Miguel nodded.

"Yes, I know that my actions doesn't look intelligent but trust me, I know what I'm doing."

Sartana had the contract in her hand and chuckled darkly to herself and said with proud achievement. "Mom, Dad, I hope you're watching because I'm going to be stronger and more powerful than the two of you combine!." She opened the scroll and skimmed through the words and then rotated the paper sideways, and ripped in half into pieces and then raise her arms out and said. "Souls of this Town of Lost Souls!. I own you and now I commanded you to come to me!." With those words echoed through the dead town, both Miguel and Vanellepe felted the ground beneath their feet begin to shake like it was an earthquake, causing the two to fall down to the ground and grabbed the ground that was strong enough not to break loose. They looked around and saw blacked fogs of souls popping out from the ground, while another bunch coming out from a abandon well and looked also evil and terrifying to see as their faces were skeleton.

More souls came from each corner of the town and emerge themselves to Sartana, by going inside her abdomen, her back, and even entering her mouth!. Miguel and Vanellepe looked on in astonishment of fear while slowly getting back up, while being unable to move their feet and flee. The last soul spooked them from the behind as it screeched and flew right to Sartana, making it that last soul of the dead town. Sartana open her eyes and looked up and down her body and see she had changed. Her skin tone was paled blue while her aura was dark black, while her hair was pitched red while her eyes were full pitched black, and her mouth was visibly showing her teeth filled with multiple fangs.

"Vanellepe run, now." Miguel ordered her to go when pulling out the pistol and didn't hesitate to fire at Sartana. "No, I'm staying to help you." Vanellepe spoke back when pulling out her hologram screen from her pocket, and selected her Jawbreaker blaster and got it in hands and went to shooting at the head of the demon. The two shot every part of her body to keep her down, but no luck as Sartana's body begin to heal instantly while she used her new found power to physically pushed them off their feet, and sent the two flying and crash down to the ground. Miguel felt his leg swollen but manage to ignore the pain to get back up, and transform back to brawl against the Queen of Death. Sartana grinned when seeing Miguel coming after her as she motion him to come give her what his got, before ending him completely and go conquer the living world.

"Time for you to go back home Sartana." said Miguel, pulling out his fire chain and gave it a whip and then strike Sartana with it. But then she grabbed the chain and yanked, thus causing Miguel to be pulled forward to her and got punched hard in the face by her and went flying straight into the abandon warehouse with a big crash. "And it's time for you to join your dead family Miguel." She said, mocking him but then felt her stomach being blown out due super hard jawbreakers being fired at her. "Forgot about me already creep?!." Vanellepe said shooting at her target, and not once scared of the supernatural thing that's stands before her. Sartana roared with rage and glide speed at her and slung her flying up against a tree, with great force with her unmeasured strength. Then suddenly her neck was being pulled by Miguel who got back up and now was trying to pull her back with the strength that he has, but Sartana out strength him and broke his chain and then speed it up to him and grabbed Miguel by the neck, and lifted him up in the air causing him to transform back to normal.

"Hahaha." Sartana laughed while squeezing Miguel's throat to cut off his oxygen. "You are so ignorant to think that you had the chance to beat me at this state of power." She bring Miguel down to have face contact as he tried his hardest to break free from her grip. "And now I'm going to put an end to legendary Skull Rider." She said blowing hot breath to his face, as the smell was deadly to the nose as it smelled like death itself. Vanellepe was too hurt to help her boyfriend in hour of need, as she had no options but to watch on while holding her broken left arm and wished she can do more but can't. When all hope seemed lost or out of reach, suddenly a huge golden energy blast hit Sartana's back causing her to let go of Miguel's neck due to feeling the hard degree burn and happen to look up to see who caused her pain.

There in the sky was a purple suite figure hovering below them and then quickly zoomed down, and super striked Sartana by bumping into her with great force causing her to land straight into the demolish church that didn't have a wall to break her impact, and had to crash inside the wrecked building. Miguel was able to get some air through his lungs and coughed a little bit, when looking up and see the persons hand reaching out for him to grab and did so. "Glad that I made it just in time before she killed you." said Hiro as he helped Miguel back to his feet. "Thanks a million Hiro. Say, how did you know that I'm here in Mexico?." asked Miguel. Hiro smiled and said while putting his arm around his best friend. "I used the suites computer to trace you down by using your phone, and used to follow your location."

"That's great Hiro. Now, can you give me a hand please?." asked Vanellepe as the two ran over to help her get up, and took the time to dust off the dirt on her shirt and pants.

"I think you super pissed off Sartana when you gave her the jump." Miguel said informing Hiro.

"Indeed I did but that's not going to be enough to bring her down for good. No, we need to finish this before she decides to stop playing with us." Hiro said, pointing out the truth when his screen is picking up movement inside the ruin church.

Seriously thinking on what to do next as he tried everything he can think of, but proven to be no use against Sartana as she was already too powerful to stop...unless. The idea hit Miguel's head as this was the only thing that will both stop and beat Sartana once and for all, as he told Hiro and Vanellope his plan on what to do next. Breaking through from all that rubble and now was even pissed off than before. Sartana had her dark eyes targeted at Hiro who was ready to tangle with the Queen of Death, as he flew up and went to blasting her with his energy blast from his hands while Vanellepe took out a sour lemon grenade, and threw it at her after pulling the pen.

It exploded at her face causing her eyes to seriously burn, as she was blinded to see what's in front of her while Hiro stopped blasting and shoot out heat signature missiles from his wrist and let it strike her hard. "Ahhhhhhh!." She cried out before having a clear view of her sight again, and ghostly stretched her hand at him and grabbed him hold and swung him down hard to the ground creating a huge hole. Hiro felt the pain even though he was protected in tech armor, and see his screen read that his hand energy blasters were disabled and damage let alone his armor suite was at critical damage. "Shit." That's all he could said as he was lucky to move and seat up straight, to see Sartana coming straight to him as he hopped Miguel's plan would work for his sake.

"Miguel do it now!." yelled Vanellepe

Sartana quickly turned around and see Miguel standing close behind her and transformed back to The Rider, and grabbed hold of her by the shoulders and had an excellent grip on her. "Yes, you don't have a soul to burn in which you told me before. However this time you do now, since you have the souls of the people that died here." Miguel smirked at his thought up plan as this was absolutely correct as Sartana looked on in fear as she was definitely in for a world of pleasure of pain. "Oh, shit." She said right before Miguel open his firey eyes and unlock the the pain of the people that suffered those years of evil, as she had to feel their pain and feel her new soul burning inside of herself and once she knows how truly powerful the Stare was when The Rider uses it.

Both Hiro and Vanellope watched on when seeing Sartana scream her life out, as the pain was too hard and unimaginable to describe as she felt the burn from every soul of the town. She begin to burn up in flames as her flesh was being burnt away and her red hair was falling apart, and a few strains were still there holding on to stay still. The cold thriller was over when Miguel threw the now dead skeleton burnt corpse that was Sartana to the side, and transform back to normal and sat down on the ground to catch his breath. "Wow, that took a lot out of me. I have to burn two hundred and twenty five souls all at once." He told them before all three saw two figures from out of nowhere, as Miguel already recognised who they were. Standing before them was La Muerte and beside her was Xibalba who had a plan face expression, seeing that his wife had a good chat with him before coming to the land of the living.

"Miguel." La Muerte begin smiling and said. "You defeated our daughter and thus trapped her soul inside her dead corpse, and put a stop to her evil scheme."

"And for your hardwork, I've decided to take back the power of the Skull Rider." said Xibalba who didn't want to play fair, but have to since his wife forced him to do so or else.

"You mean Miguel can be normal again if he gives up his superpowers?." asked Hiro taking off his helmet.

La Muerte looked at Hiro and gave him and Vanellepe a warm smile and said. "Yes, that's the plan Hiro. Miguel sweetie I'm sure you don't want to keep this burden of being the Skull Rider, now do we?."

With that thought in mind, Miguel was considered a Super since he do have superpowers and all. And now he has the chance to be normal again and be the old normal Miguel Rivera like he originally was. Xibalba stepped forward and reach his hand out for Miguel to shake and get the soul of The Rider out of him and give back his old soul. Miguel's mind already made up on his decision on what to do, and that was this. He stepped back from Xibalba and made both him and Muerte look at him with concern as he transformed his hand into skeleton and pointed his flaming finger at Xibalba and said with confidence and fearless attitude.

"No. I'm not letting go of the power of Justice. I'm going to own this soul and use it to protect the innocent who didn't get justice, and I took the oath and I'm going to keep it. Every Villain, Crook, or Demon will now face me as the official new Skull Rider."

With those words from Miguel it made Xibalba smirked at that response and said. "I'm going to enjoy making your decision and immorality a living hell." Miguel smirked back and said. "And I'm planning on making your immorality a living hell also. Asshole."

Xibalba was mad when hearing that last comment but stopped his attempt to put his hands on the boy, and vanished out from thin air. La Muerte looked on in shock as she have never seen someone would actually keep such a responsibility, like being The Skull Rider and refuse to take a leave of the power. "I'm just hope you know what you're getting yourself into my child." She said before vanishing. "Yes, I know exactly what I got myself into." Miguel spoke back and turned his attention to Hiro and Vanellepe. "In my opinion Miguel you've made an excellent choice on keeping your awesome superpowers." Hiro said with a smile as he sat down on a rotten tree stump. Vanellepe went up to Miguel and kissed the boy she loves, and snuggle up to him to embrace his warmness.

Miguel hugged her back and lay a kiss on top of her head and hold her tight for a good while.

"So um, how are we going to get back home?. I can't call a taxi wearing the Iron X suite." said Hiro, showing his gear.

Miguel broke the hug and said in honesty. "What about the TF Jet?."

"Nah, me and Wilbur didn't put that thing together as of late. In fact we need to look over the plans before finishing the jet." Hiro said, having also thinking about moving his tech suite to their secret HQ.

"Oh, wait!. I got an awesome idea!." Vanellepe spoke with excitement, as if her adrenaline was fighting back her arm pain.

"Please don't tell me it involves your glitching?." Hiro moaned in hating his sisters superpowers, as she sometimes use it for fun or beating him downstairs to eat the last box of Bolt Flakes.

Vanellepe grinned and said. "You don't have a choice Bro."

With no other choice he got up from seating on the tree stump and placed his hand on her shoulder, while Miguel hold her hand and in a snap they glitched back to Todayland, and was currently in Aunt Cass's garage. After putting up the Super suite, Hiro joined Miguel and Vanellepe as the three texted everyone including the whole family to meet at the Rivera house, so Miguel can explain what's been going on with him and explained about Tadashis death. The information given to them shocked everyone including Honey Lemon as she was both saddened and glad to know who caused her lovers death. That, and they were shocked to find out that Miguel is the new Skull Rider as he showed a demonstration in which made Momma Abuelita chuckle in delight, as she finally got the chance to see the form of The Rider and proud that her grandson is the new original Super of Mexico.

Time went by as Helen, Cass, Sierra, Franny, and Luisa decided to make dinner since everyone was here and whipped up a good meal for a job well done for Miguel to save the living world from La Muerte and Xibalbas wicked daughter. Rosa felt that it was the best time to play her violin to sweetened the mood, as she played one of Mozart's greatest piece of music and played also good to the point it made her smile in great happiness while Dash listen on as he wasn't good at playing any instruments. Violet told him that some people have it and some don't have it, as she did her best to break the explanation down gently to him as he would get upset when someone tells him he can't play a single note on any instruments including the old classic harmonica.

"You want us to meet at out secret clubhouse tomorrow morning?." asked Violet

"Yeah, because I want the conversation just between us. The members of Team Future." said Hiro before stuffing his mouth with food.

Penny nodded before eating her taco salad spaghetti. Wilbur nodded and understand what Hiro have in mind as he and the rest know, that the adults would stop them on their attempts to be Supers and the five agreed to not let that happen. Plus, go against the law of banding Supers Act and show everyone and the world itself that they're not the Glory Days Supers. They were the Today's Supers and their generation don't give a damn about the law and refused to live in their family's shadow either.

 **A/N: It looks like Team Future have their plan set in motion and they're not going to let noting stand in there way. Let's see what Hiro have in mind in the next chapter!.**


	33. Chapter 33 (The Promise)

Chapter 33 (The Promise)

In the home of The Parrs everyone was a sound asleep except for Violet who just woke up, and still in her bed while looking at her digital clock to see what time was it at the moment. On the clock it read **5:22 am** , making Violet to get up with a yawn and did a arm stretch, while her brain had some blood flowing through. She slightly jumped up when exactly remembering what Hiro have requested from her and the other three to do yesterday and that day is today. Thus, making her shake off the tiredness form her body and pulled her messy hair back to see completely before doing her next move.

She got out of the bed and went making it back up, right before getting the early chance of taking a wash up since Dash was knocked out cold as he usually out beats her to the bathroom, with his super speed making the oldest piss off when he does that. But luckily for Violet she didn't have to put up with it due to mean too early in the morning, and went to turning on the sink faucet and went to grabbing her wash cloth and grab the bar of Dove soap and went to washing herself. Taking about ten minutes with brushing her teeth and blow drying her hair after washing it, and giving it's beauty she walked out of the bathroom with the lights turned off and march her way back into her room to get dress. Violet pulled her middle drawer and pulled out her matching black jogging suit, and then pulled out her matching color Nikes and went putting them on as she hadn't have the chance to wear the gift that Momma Abuelita have brought her for Christmas.

Done with putting some brand new clothes she order her feet to go downstairs quietly, and made her way to the kitchen and open her box of strawberry Pop Tarts and heated them up in the microwave, and started eating both tarts with a glass of cold milk to wash the sweets down. Then after putting her empty glass cup in the sink she then headed for the garage, and grabbed her purple custom made bike that had her name written on the side of the bike in which Helen had brought her two years ago, and grabbed her helmet that was just a plain purple bike helmet. Violet took her time pushing her bike out of the garage and quietly pushing it to the front, after closing the garage door and open the front door and quietly closed back. With a sigh of relief after making the attempt to sneak out of the house with her Mom and Dad not noticing or even heard her going down the steps, she put on her helmet and then hopped on her bike and pedal her way out of her neighborhood as the sun was slowly rising.

At the Robinsons, after going through the air tube and dropped down to the second garage building, beside the other garage that he and the boys were off limits to after their time travel adventure. Wilbur had his old Mr Incredible black t-shirt with Mr Incredibles symbol signature, that his Uncle Bob have given him since he had a whole box full of shirts in his private study from where his old Super stuff was in. He went over to the corner and grabbed one of his skateboards that were hanging up on the rack and headed out, without the need for wearing a helmet as he was pretty good riding his skateboard without help of using any gear protection. He got that gene from his Mom as she was an expert on riding skateboards when she was a little girl, and later on use her skateboard skills when doing Super work when going on a speed chase against robbers who tried to out run her after robbing Todaylands National Bank. Franny told Wilbur that story before as it made her get her face on the front page of Todaylands Newspaper. When exiting out of the garage door the door and double check to see if it was lock, not wanting to repeat the same mistake last time before skating his way out of his family's property and out of the neighborhood.

"Oh, boy this is better be worth it Hiro. Because this is making your girlfriend very tipsy." said Penny who was trying to shake off the tiredness while pop open her small bottle of five hour energy, and drunk it down and went to opening another one. Penny was already skating her way to their secret HQ as it was hidden in the woods where the area used to be a park, that was shut down due to someone buying the whole land and authorize that no one should enter, and if so they would be charged for trespassing. Who was responsible for all this?. That person was none other than Wilbur Lewis Robinson, and his huge allowance that he saved up from working for his Dad at the family company, while pulling shifts at his Aunt Cass's Cafe and Aunt Sierra's flower shop, and finally working at the Shoe shop. Every cent counts especially when Grandpa Bud would give Wilbur at least two hundred thousand dollars a month for every time he needs to find his missing false teeth.

Wilbur knew better than charging his own grandpa to put in his time on searching for his teeth, but Grandpa Bud didn't mind paying his grandson that much as he recalled from back in his day, that working doesn't come free but with a price no matter what the job is either cutting grass or even washing your neighbors car. With all that money gained throughout the years form the age five up to now, he invested his money on buying Todaylands old forest park to the city in which they didn't hesitate on getting that money even though it's from a kid. Penny skated her way and stopped by hitting the brakes on her skates, and the went up to the gated wire fence that two signs big enough for everyone to read as one said **Do Not Enter** , while the other sign to the right said with excellent warning **High Voltage Fence!**. "Smart idea on putting a fence around the place, let alone putting up warning signs Wilbur." said Penny, before opening the latch and pull the big gate door open to let herself in and close it right back with the latch back on. She presumed back skating and went deep into the woods, and when seeing she was far away from the gates. She stopped to take off her book bag and pull out her red Jordans to replace the skates on her feet, and continue on foot while putting her skates inside her book bag and put the one strap back on her shoulder.

Penny already see the massive white building in front of her that was the size of a mansion, as Wilbur have made Carl and his mini self's to build the building that he and the others had put together on the blueprint. The building was absolutely nice as it had a nice brick brown rock steps to the entrance, while on the sides have gardens of multiple flowers to make the place beautiful. In the back was really nice as it had the landing pad for their jet that Hiro and Wilbur were still trying to put together, while in the upper back was the training field that was high tech with built-in hologram obstacles to give it some life experience that money can buy, as all the tech was Robinsons Incs finest equipment that Wilbur had access to when getting the things that was needed of their secret HQ. It wasn't obvious what their superhero base was called Team Future Tower or TF Tower for short, as it was a great name for the place as it was livable to stay in like any other house.

Penny went up to the door and reach her hand on the hand print scan pad that was on the right side of the door, as the building was designed to only let members of their team to enter, as Hiro programmed the computer for safety precautions. It took two seconds for the pad to complete it's scan before the hand print lighted up and hear the female voice of the computer speak. **"Welcome, Penny Forrester. Member of Team Future."** it said, before Penny heard the door being unlocked and seeing it slid right open. Upon entering inside and let the white door that had the red signature **TF** on the outside, to close and lock back. Penny drop her bag to the side and stepped down to the living room where Miguel was currently seating down on the long black comfortable couch with a big bowl of camel peanut popcorn beside him, and watching a Marvel movie on the 146 inch flat screen TV with a Sprite bottle in hand.

He turned his head and smiled to see his cousin here on time, as he swallow the sweet sugary popcorn that was in his mouth before saying. "Buenos días, Penny. Care to join me in watching some Marvel?." Penny answered back with a smile as she came over and jumped over, and sat down beside her cousin grab a hand full of popcorn and said. "Sí, cuz, sí. I'm assuming you beat everyone here by going Rider and wasted no time relaxing. Am I correct?." Miguel laughed as he set his Sprite down on the glass table, and then take his boots and socks off to make himself even more comfortable while Penny did the same since they live here on hangout time. "Well, actually Penny, I've drove here regularly so that way no one would follow me here, especially the cops. Since now, I'm a wanted Super now in the whole district of Todayland." Penny could only nod as this was true as it was all over the news in both the channel news, and in the newspapers as her cousin was a hit throughout the world and the chief of police is putting a price on Miguel's head that was wroth a good cent.

"Is Hiro here?." Penny asked before grabbing Miguel's soda to drink it as he didn't mine. "Yeah, his hear. In fact his been here all through the night after the small party. He never left the HQ." Miguel said, eating another hand full of popcorn to consume. Penny got real concern about her boyfriend as this was the first time that Hiro, would stay all night in his Tech room in which she knows that from the heart as that section is of the HQ is his, despite that Wilbur sometimes there with him but it's officially Hiro's Tech House. "Oh, hi, baby." Penny and Miguel looked over and see Hiro just coming out from the elevator that was the one-way access to the Tech room as he was walking towards them, with a white cover table in his hand while his finger from his right hand was swiping and tapping away on something on the screen.

"What are you working on?." asked Miguel

Hiro came around and showed the two his latest work as both Penny and Miguel looked, and see a digital blueprint. On the computer screen blueprint it showed a second version of the Iron X suite, only this time it was red and gold all over and had a girls body figure making Penny ask this question. "Is this suite for me?." Hiro looked at his girlfriend with a smile and said. "Yes, it is for you. I call this suit Iron Girl or Iron G for short. I've just used Tadashi's original blueprint and just adjust the body figure. You like?." "Actually I do. Thanks for thinking about me and thank you, for getting ready to build it." Penny said before getting up and kissed her boyfriend, as Hiro kissed back as he loved those sweet lips right before breaking the kissing. "I'm putting it together as we speak. I'm didn't waste precious time in the Tech room planning. No, sir, I've been doing both plus I've just got done improving my Super suit."

Penny and Miguel was very impressed on Hiro's sudden work and see he really didn't waste his time all through the night, and also tell that his pulling his own weight in the HQ before neither of them got the chance to begin doing their part. At that moment both Violet and Wilbur entered in after having some R and R with one another right before going inside their HQ, as the two were currently holding hands while approaching their family. "Alright Hiro since you called this meeting to order. And so speak what's on your mind and if you just got us up at the crack of dawn for nothing, then I won't hesitate on Kung Fuing your ass." Violet warned with both hands on her hips and a little bit of a sour face expression. "Hehe, uh, don't jump the gun on shoving your Kung Fu foot up my ass. The reason why I bought you guys here to our HQ is to tell you guys, that it's time for us to live up our hero team name. Guys it's time to be Supers...for real this time."

"What about the time when we helped our Poppa Hector get his photo up on the ofrenda, and unband music from our family...on Miguel's side." said Penny with a nervous chuckle.

"Okay, first off Pen, we helped a dead man get his life back from his so called former friend who eventually is forgotten in the living world, in which I hope that jerk rots down there. Plus, that doesn't count saving a life." said Hiro, after doing one more check over on the design on Penny's Tech Super suit.

"One, I agree with the part that Ernesto De La Cruz can rot down in the Land of Misery. And two, I bet Poppa Hector is upset on the small disrespect. In which I should know since I do have access to The Land of the Remembered." pointed out Miguel, before eating some more camel peanut popcorn.

"Oh, yeah, now that your the new Rider. You can visit The Land of the Remembered and Forgotten." said Violet who helped herself with eating the popcorn.

"By the way Miguel, how's Tadashi doing down their with Mamma Imelda and the whole family?." asked Wilbur, as that was a good opportunity to know what happened after his cousin was dead.

"Oh, his doing fine. And I believe his a bit of an alcoholic, but he is old enough to drink. I'm just surprised that he waited until he died to start drinking." Miguel said, honestly telling everyone the inside of their dead relative with a not so proud about saying that information.

"Huh, I guess Tadashi was right. He did say he'll never drink until the day he dies, and frankly he lived up to that promise." said Hiro, who had doubts about his older brothers promise while being glad that he didn't put money on that bet. Just the thought about Tadashi drinking, just make Hiro shake his head to believe his brother just waited until he died, just so he can drink some alcohol for his accomplishment.

"But anyway you guys, like I said before we need to seriously get our selves together if we want to save civilians, from say...Yama for example or even go toe to toe with that new villain named The Underminer. In which we can easy take him down without any team work issues."

Violet could strongly agree with Hiro on the team work as she and the others have always been on the same page, by hanging out with each other after that memorable Family Reunion that took place many years ago and always work together on common goal like a family should. Unlike her Mom and Dad who wanted both her and Dash to keep not only their baby brother Jack Jack, but also keeping the bystanders from getting hurt while they go relive the moment of being Supers and hogging all the spotlight. In fact if her aunts was there when The Underminer wrecked the parking lot, after Dash and Rosa's track meet was over then they would jump the chance on keeping them away from the awesome action fight and relive the Glory Days that they lost so many years ago, just because that guy sued her Dad for saving his life and didn't want to get save. All five have heard that story from their family especially watching that historic event on YouTube, and believed that something wasn't quite right about that image. It was rare for someone to commit suicide in Todayland since the city have invested it's money on helping others to prevent themselves from ending their lives, as this was a known fact in the brochure for tourists who wanted to visit Todayland and its districts.

They wished that they can go to that year and investigate that timeline before it even happened yet, but sadly they didn't process a time machine after Wilbur told them that his Dad had scrapped the time machine after the whole Doris issue, and destroyed his hardwork and never again will he or anyone else will mess with time again. "When should we put our plan on being actual Supers into action?." asked Wilbur. "When the time is right or Time itself will tell us up front." said Hiro, turning off the tablet in his hand and put it underneath his arm. When getting the meeting out of the way and after heading back into the elevator to go down to his Tech room. Hiro resumed back to putting together Penny's suit while adding some things to it to make it very different from his own, since she was very good when in combat from both in real life and on the stage when use to be a star in Hollywood. And when getting that done he was going then jump to Wilburs Super suit but automatically remember that Wilbur told him that he already had someone making him one, and all he had to do was add some tech to the suit and be done with making Super suits for now, and try to focus on putting the TF Jet together with Wilburs help since this was their project together and he didn't want to do it by himself, I mean who would dare do something like that to a none blooded cousin?.

And speaking of Wilbur, he was currently riding his skateboard down into the district of San Fransokyo and headed straight up to the far corner to reach his destination to pick up his Super suit. He arrived at the laser gated fence and looked at the massive mansion that was far away from the fence, right before getting off his skateboard to pick it up and carry it in his right hand. Wilbur then headed over to the security booth where it was just a big black box with a screen in the middle and a red button on the bottom, and pressed the call button and see the screen lit up showing a security guard in shades. "State your business kid." He demanded. "Hi, um, I'm here to pick up my personal secret clothing from Edna Mode." Wilbur began as he didn't want to to reveal that his a Super, in case the guy was a spy or something.

"Look kid, Edna Mode is too busy to deal with visitors. And whatever you came here for, you need to forget about it and wait until she call you." He spoke again, as he wasn't in the mood for visitors himself.

"No, wait sir, Miss Mode sent me a text message last night that my clothes is ready to be picked up. So, if you could just..." Before Wilbur can say any more, he saw someone on the screen hitting the security guard with her newspaper and tell she was ignored about her security guards stink attitude.

"Go, Go, Go!. I texted the boy here to pick up his things, now go and somewhere and do something." said a woman voice as she pushed the guard out of view, and stuck her face in the whole screen and looked at Wilbur real good. "I swear everytime I see, you looked just like your mother. You have her hair color, eyes, but you have your fathers charmining looks." said Edna Mode who then turn down the fence to let Wilbur in as he skateboard his way inside, and wasted no time reaching to the massive house. When reaching to the front he saw the door open up and reveal the owner of the place, in her casual outfit that she always wear as she had the most biggest smile she can make as she said. "Darling, please come in, come in. I've been waiting for you." Wilbur smiled when grabbing his skateboard and went right in and close the door behind him and joined Edna Mode in walking in the hallway, where she had her recent Super suit costumes hanged up in both walls as the small Japanese American women begin to talk.

"You know Wilbur, your mother and your aunts came to me for their Super suits when they were in their teens. That's was when they were in shape. Now, except for Franny they are out of shape, especially Cass. She always chewing on something sweet or fired, and keep gaining weight like a obese girl." said Edna Mode as she and Wilbur walked left, and walled downstairs where Edna makes her finest Super suit and show her latest work to her clients, as she loved to show her work before giving the suits to them. They stepped down on the last step and went forward with a few walk steps, and stopped at the locked door as Edna went to typing in the code to the lock pad and then waited for the small microphone to pop up to say her name. "Edna Mode." Suddenly a machine gun popped out from the ceiling and aimed at a scared Wilbur Robinson, as felt like he getting ready to pee in his pants. "And guest." Edna said making the machine gun go back into the ceiling and the locked door slid open, making the two go in after Wilbur gained back his coolness.

This was the first time for Wilbur to see Edna's workshop as everything was high tech, and the room temperature was just perfect to tolerate as he joined Edna in the two comfortable chairs as she poured herself and Wilbur a cup of freshly hot tea, and fixed two types of cookies on each plate. "Jasmine tea and cookies?." She offered when handing him his refreshments. "Oh, thank you Miss Mode." said Wilbur. "Oh, please darling you can call me Aunty Mode you know?." Edna said grabbing the remote control from the small table, and pressed play to begin the real life presentation as the section that they were seating on begin to move as well, since this presentation was something to see and witness.

When moving to the right while seeing the big long chamber in front of them, Wilbur saw his Super suit being pulled in and worn by a dummy as he took a bite of his cookie. The suit was exactly how Wilbur have wanted it when he gave the color design to Edna a couple of weeks ago, as the color and the design itself was the version of his lightning bolt shirt except of having the thunderbolt symbol, it had his Super name initial in golden color that has the capital C and had the capital T behind it and made it two letters fit together perfectly. The main color of the suit and mask was navy blue and perfect fit based on seeing it. "Your Captain Lightning Bolt, Super suit can sustain anything that's been thrown at it weather it's bullets firing at it." When saying that, for machine guns popped out and went to firing at the suit and proved it was bullet proof, as the guns disappeared from sight. "Fire." A flame torch pulled down from the ceiling and fired flames at the suit, causing Wilbur to shield his eyes a little from the hot flames after it was done shooting fire at his suit. "And even of course can take on my favorite weapon. Acid." said Edna when bucket of acid dropped on top of the suit and did it's thing by burning through the fabric, but noting happened to the suit to Wilburs surprise. When after seeing the suit be washed down in cool water and get a fast air dry, it wasn't seen anymore when moving to the end of the chamber.

"So I'm going to be invincible." Wilbur said nodding with a grin.

"Hmm, somewhat but you'll still going to feel the pain when bullets hit you. And so my tip for you darling is to don't get shot especially in your head." Edna looked at the boy as he nodded and a little disappointed that he still going to get hurt like any other Super. "Now, I know you've came here for your Super suit. But while making it for you I too the liberty of finishing up making Luisa son's Super suit as well, since I really didn't like that biker outfit he worn." Wilbur turn his attention to Edna Mode when she mention Miguel and couldn't say no on asking his question. "How did you know that Miguel is the Skull Rider?." Edna chuckled softly after receiving that question as she took the moment to take a sip on her tea and sat it down on the table and crossed her legs. She looked at Wilbur with a smile on her face and then said. "Sweetie I know everything what's been going on with you kids. If anything, your aunts keep me informed on what's going on with you kids, plus your cousin Rosa have snitched to your Aunt Luisa about her witnessing Miguel's transformation into the Spirit of Justice." "Ah, so Rosa was the one to find out about Miguel first before me or the rest had find out." said Wilbur before feeling his seat begin to move once more as they were back at level one of the sight seeing.

Out came another dummy that had on a black Super outfit with no mask and had a heavy duty form with boots, and the symbol was two combine letters of SR with red fiery flames around it as Edna Mode begin to explain her design. "Miguel's Super suit wasn't easy like all the other suits that I've designed over the years. I have to do some old book study on the power of the Skull Rider and tried to make the suit flame or heat resistant, whenever the boy decides to turn up the heat in battle. The suits body structure his heavy duty fabric but also unnoticeable because once he put it on he won't feel the heaviness, and it's safe to touch when or after he flames on so you don't have to worry about suffering from degree burns." After showing that Miguel's suit can do absolutely the same thing as Wilburs, Edna then packed the suites in one big white box and tied it up in a not and set it down at the table, as she and Wilbur were now currently in her exotic living room talking about the last thing about the suits. "Just like I did with the matching Incredibles suits for Bob, Helen, and the three kids, I've installed tracking chips in both of the suits in case something happens to the both of you." She said going over her sketch book for looking at recent work. "Okay, so I just wanted to say thanks, and on the behalf of myself and Team Future. I would like that you would keep this conversation and the suits to ourselves please." Edna stopped looking at her sketch book and lifted her eyes with a arched brow. "Oh?. And why not?." She asked.

Wilbur rubbed the back of his head as his mind was trying to put together the words to say, and made sure it was acceptable to Edna's ears for the sake of his team. "B.. B.. Because my Mom and our Aunts wouldn't want us to play superhero, since the Supers Ban Law Act is still active. And we are truly risking it for the sake of Todayland." Edna Mode then put her sketch book down and lean back in her chair with her left hand fingers were rubbing her chin while humming. "Yes, it is true. You kids would risk it since you five have quite the history of doing things that you shouldn't. But I say...Go For It!." She said jumping out of her chair and lifted both arms in the air with both hands fisted. "W.. W.. What?." asked a jaw dropped Wilbur as he can't believe his own ears on what he just heard. "You herd me!. Do it!. You kids are today's generation and knowing ya, you really don't give a damn about the law. Heck you lazy generation don't want to even vote during election season, all because ya think your votes don't count. Ya sounded stupid when you said it." Blinking his eyes and slowly nodded after getting that talk, Wilbur then said his goodbyes and grabbed the box and skateboard and headed on out to go back to TF Tower to give his Super suit to Hiro to add some tech to it since he didn't have any superpowers, while placing Miguel's Super suit in the suit chamber and hug it up to the formerly empty tube, besides Violet's Super suit that she recently put her costume in their since she figure that their was no point in carrying it if she's just going to stand on the sidelines and prevent civilians from getting hurt while Bob and Helen have their fun on stopping villains.

He left the HQ after done putting Miguel's newly Super suit up and headed back home, and go do whatever to pass the time while Hiro was adding tech to Wilburs suit, just after finishing Penny's armory suit. It didn't take long for the second oldest of the Hamada siblings to be done and closed up shop, and rode his bike back to the Cafe and try to relax into his room but that was a low possibility of that even happening. When he entered into his, Vanellepe, and Honey Lemons room he saw his baby sister standing up on top of the computer desk trying to reach for her glass cased mint condition limited 1966 Incredible Hulks toy that had Stan Lee's signature on the golden mantle. "V what are you doing?." Hiro asked while taking his shoes and socks off. Vanellepe had her eyes focusing on grabbing her mint condition collectors item but spoke, while struggling to grab her object. "What does it look like?. I'm trying to get my glass cased 1966 mint condition Incredible Hulk toy, so I can give it a good cleaning and give it some glass shine." Hiro just rolled his eyes at his sisters response and her attempt to get the toy that costed her over a thousand dollars at Comic Con, but she was willing to pay for it. When he mean Vanellepe paying for it, it was Penny who paid to get her that toy let alone get her those old and new Marvel comic books for free, since she and Stan Lee were quite good friends since Penny did played the main roll character of the new version of The SpiderGwen movie. He also remembered Penny once invited the Marvel Comic Book Legend to her house, and hang out with them while discussing her role as Gwen Stacy aka SpiderGwen. Hiro's mind of the old memory came to a painful halt when Vanellepe accidently pushed her collectors item off the shelf, and let it accidently land hard on Hiro's foot thus making the teen absorb that painful pain.

"Oh, what the hell Vanellepe!?. Ow, that freaking hurt my whole foot!." He said holding his right foot and took a seat on his computer chair, while Vanellepe who felt guilty had on a innocent face as she said in a cute.

"Oops, sorry Bro. I.. I.. I thought I had it." Hiro was getting ready to cuss his baby sister out like he has never done before, that is until he and Vanellepe heard something in front of them that was coming from Honey Lemons side of the room.

There standing up after done being inflated stood none other than Tadashi's latest work Baymax, who walked off his charging unit and made his way towards them and stop. He looked down and see that the edge of the bed was blocking his way and looked at the kids, who looked back at him to see what his going to do next in which was turning sideways and went in slowly. Hiro was impressed by how good his older brother had put the work in on making Baymax a smart android just like Carl, who Uncle Cornelius had put together when he was just thirteen years old and so on. Baymax made it out from the other side of the room and approach the kids and greeted them with what he programmed to say and did a wave. "Hello, My name is Baymax. Your healthcare provider. Hello Hiro. Hello Vanellepe." Vanellepe smiled and cheerfully said. "Oh, hi Baymax. It's good to see you again buddy."

"I don't understand. How is he still active?." asked Hiro before rubbing his sore foot.

"Oh, did you know?. Our older brother finished Baymax to its fullest and he wanted to make sure that he doesn't get damaged, since people over there in the Tech Department can hold grudges for someone's success and all." Vanellepe explained while giving her glassed case that had her action figure in it and went to polishing and spit cleaning the glass.

"I was activated when I hear you say ow. Now, on the scale of one through ten how do you rate your pain?." Baymax asked when showing the scale on his body, while Hiro had another say in the matter.

"You should say how I rate my pain on killing my sister with her stupid toy." He looked at her with daggers in her eyes as she stick her tongue out. "Get out of your feelings stupid." Vanellepe spat out before focusing back to keeping her toy nice and classy. Hiro rolled his eyes again and gave a huff in frustration as he resumed back to the robot that is Baymax who was waiting for his response. "I'll give it an eight." Baymax then went over to his injured patient and went to taking out a roll of bandage and went wrapping Hiro's foot, after doing a full body scan. Then he gave Hiro two pain killers and a bottle water that was in the small cooler, that Honey Lemon have left for them to share. "By the way Hiro, your sister have activated me during the night when you were asleep and needed some healthcare in which was a emotion issue." Baymax looked back at the other side of the room and saw one of Tadashi's hats that Honey Lemon always sleeps with when she goes to bed to feel that his presence was still there with her. "I know what happened to Tadashi. I once told Vanellepe that with the proper diet and exercise your older brother should live a longer life, that was until she told me that he died in the fire explosion." said Baymax as he turn his head back to Hiro who was now feeling sad on that memory, as he was there when the building blow up in flames as Vanellepe too felt that heavy feeling in her chest.

"Y.. Y.. Yeah, she wasn't wrong when she told you that." Hiro responded with a depressed moody voice.

"I'm sorry for your loss you two. But rest of sure his in a better place." said Baymax

"Yeah, we know since Miguel been visiting the dead after the party last night, and he did say he was going to visit again. I told him that he should bring me and Vanellepe to visit not only Tadashi but also see our Mom and Dad." Hiro said as he relaxed as the pills were kicking in his system and feel his foot being pain free.

Baymax nodded and said. "Since now that I both have you two here, I can finally begin my work. I took some information from the computer when aiding Vanellepe, and know what to do with your depression sickness." Both the Hamada siblings looked at Baymax with their eyebrows raised as to what the robot has in mind, as Vanellepe was the one to ask. "Please don't tell you're going to give us the talk about puberty. Cause you did that with me and I didn't want to know about growing hair down here again." She pointed her private area as she didn't like discussing about her not yet mature body, and thought her aunts would give her the talk or at least Aunt Cass would. "Oh, no, no not this time. I'm going to be using the steps on curing your depression. The first step is talking to your friends in which I also took the liberty of gathering your none relatives phone numbers, in which I loved how your combined family came to be as the long story history is quite interesting." Baymax said automatically contacting Violet, Wilbur, Penny, and Miguel from his stomach and heard something clicking from a far. Hiro was going to reject the idea on calling his friends/cousins but Baymax passed him by, and went getting something from the corner and picked up something off the desk.

"What's in your hands Baymax?." Vanellope asked after setting her prized possession on the desk, and approach her big marshmallow like robot friend.

Baymax turned around to face the two and show what's in his hands, as it was the surviving piece of Hiro's microbot that was left after the fire was put out. Vanellepe look down at it and see it was moving to her surprise as this was completely strange to her, as she knew her robotics very well and know that this wasn't suppose to be active unless...someone was producing more of it and controlling it in the process. She insanely took the piece that was in the small glassed container and went showing it to Hiro. "Do you see what I see Hiro?." She asked. Hiro examine what his seeing and then briefly said in logic. "It's probably a defect Vanellepe. Nothing more and nothing less." Furiously shaking her head as this wasn't the case as this was something more than a malfunction. Vanellepe said "No, Hiro, I believe that someone who caused that fire is trying to create more microbots, and trying to make it exactly how it designed to door." Hiro sighed and scratch his head before saying anything while letting his mind gave the chance to think it over, as this might be true what Vanellepe is saying as the two gained the information from the current deceased Queen of Death Sartana. She told them that her father wasn't the one that caused that sudden fire, but instead just found his opportunity to screw up the deal with Miguel and nothing more. "Hmmmm. Huh, maybe you're right about this Sis. Can you use your superpowers to transport us there?. I mean that is if you can."

"Well, I can but it will kill my energy since this might be a long distance. But either way I can make it happen Hiro." Baymax looked at Vanellepe and did a double check scan on the young and notice their was something different about her, as the DNA within her had computer like codes mix with normal human genetic code makeup and see that she had mutated into a mutant, in other words a Super. "Then take us there Sis." order Hiro. Vanellepe place her hand on the container and closed her eyes and concentrate her focus as her mind was tracing where the other Microbot pieces were, and founded the location of where they were as she open her eyes and said. "I found it. Baymax we're going to need your medical help after what I'm going to do." She informed the bot as his blinked with his head tilted as he came over to them, and place his hand on her head as Hiro quickly put on his shoes just before Vanellepe glitch them there in a flash, and found themselves already transported inside of a abandon building that must have been a former shipping factory, seeing boxes and crates everywhere and see an old dusty cobweb shipping machine that looked unsafe to operate due to years of rust.

Hiro turned his attention to his now huffing worn out sister who was clenching on her knees, and try her best to breath but had difficulties on doing so at moment. "Vanellepe." Hiro said coming up to her and guide her to a near by crate to sat her down, and holding her with worry and felt regret building up. "I..I.. I.. I'm fine H.. H.. H.. Hiro. I.. I.. I just need to catch...my...breath." Vanellepe said as Baymax popped out an a inhaler from his finger and place it in her mouth and went to pumping medicine to her desperate lungs. "Breathe in and breathe out. Try to control her breathing Vanellepe." Baymax told her as she did what was instructed and made the attempt to control her breathing. Feeling a little bit calm to see his only living sibling in a ok state, Hiro look down at his left hand and see the small circle container that had the microbot piece in it, and follow it to where it was trying to go as it was pointing straight and trying to get out of the container. He follow where it was pointing to as he looked straight up to see a clear plastic curtains, that was blocking something that sounded like a machine as it made him feel crazy excited as he made it to the curtains and stopped dead.

Hiro slowly lifted his hand to grab and pull the curtains back and see what shocked him, to the point he had no words to say at the very moment. What his eyes were showing him that made him lost for words was seeing a freshly built activated machine, that was producing microbot pieces and dropping them down to the huge barrel filled with a lot of microbots. Hiro took his eyes off from it and saw more barrels that was at least twenty in count as they were full of microbot pieces filled to the top. Feeling his heartbeat pounding and felt a cold chill down his spine and stepped back in great fear. "Vanellepe was right. I need to call the guys on..." "Hiro?." Hiro jumped back to turn around with fear but slowly calmed down when it was just Baymax who snuck up behind him without even making a sound to his surprise. "Baymax...you...startle...me. Please don't do that again dude." Hiro said just before he heard something moving loud like domino's, and turn right back around to see in shock.

The barrels that the microbots were in waswas starting to crawl out and moved to where every they were being summon, as Hiro looked at the one in his hand and see it was now clicking the glass hard and eventually open the lid to let it go, as the piece jumped right out and joined the others. Vanellepe who was far behind and still currently seating on the crate, saw what was going on as it wasn't hard to see as she, Hiro, and Baymax see that the microbots were going to the person who was controlling them and see the figure wearing all black, with a kabuki mask on its face as this figure had Hiro's headband in the mask and now had control of the microbots. "Oh, shit." Vanellepe said when the person motion the microbots to strike at Hiro and Baymax as a huge spike like spear was being thrown at them, but Hiro quickly pushed himself and Baymax out of the way before the spear could even hit them. "Ok, time to go!." Hiro said pushing Baymax out of harms way as the person was making the attempt to try and get them, as the microbots were moving the person towards them in great speed as Hiro can see this wasn't pleasant to see. "Run Hiro!." Vanellepe yelled but stopped to see something from a far distance, and see it was a huge two shipping crates that had a symbol on it and took the chance to take a picture of the thing with her phone, just before jumping off the crate and joined her brother on running away from their attacker. The person motion his left hand to make the microbots pick up a heavy shipping crate and threw it at them, making them jump at the right time while seeing the chained up double doors as Vanellepe can tell that they didn't have time to try unloving the chains, as the Kabuki character wasn't let any witnesses escape and wanted them dead. She gathered what's left of her energy and glitched herself, Hiro, and Baymax out of the place and transported right back to their room. The Kabuki guy was all out confused as the three just vanished from thin air and quickly tell that the girl was a Super after witnessing her superpowers in front and personal. He resumed back to what he was doing and continue working on his up coming plan that is a grudge against someone or something.

 **Nighttime at** **Team Future Tower...**

"I have a picture of the crate that dude had in his procession." Vanellepe said showing the picture on her phone to Violet.

Violet grab Vanellepes phone and took a good look at the picture right before passing it to Penny, who was shock to find out that her boyfriend had found the killer that was responsible for Tadashi's death. "But who would steal your microbot headband?." asked Miguel after done looking at the picture and pass it to Wilbur. Wilbur on the other hand knew what that bird symbol belong to and said in seriousness. "Guys, I believe it was Mr. Krei. The CEO of Krei Tech." Hiro mind had clicked when remembering that night when Krei was interested in his tech and after rejecting his offer to work for him, and wanted to work for Uncle Cornelius he then said he will regret it. And now he was truly regretting it now, but not if he put a stop to whatever his plan was with his microbot Tech.

"Guys this has to be Krei. There's no doubt about that and he was the one that killed Tadashi." said Hiro getting up from the couch.

"Right." Vanellope nodded and said. "Our brothers death is not going to be in vain. Now, I ask the rest of you. Are we going to be Supers or be cowards?."

Violet nodded and got up and said. "You're right V. We've been calling ourselves Supers for years since we were five years old, and it's about time we should live up to it."

"For Tadashi." Miguel said already promised Tadashi and the other dead relatives that he will use his new powers, to save lives and keep his promise to the oath that he took let alone hold the mantle of the Skull Rider.

"I scanned his body and know we can find him." Everyone looked over to Baymax who just got back from the kitchen and made them a whole tray of cucumber sandwiches and a huge serving glass of lemon and cucumber water. "You can?." Everyone said while discussed to see the too healthy snacks that he had made for them, especially Penny who had to eat and drink something like that once before when she was still a Hollywood super star. "However, I can't track him down since my scanners can only track at a close distance." Baymax told them right before setting his healthy snacks down on the table. Hiro and Wilbur pondered and both said together in a science talk. "We can increase Baymax's health scanner by a thousand times better with the tech we have here!." "Yeah, that's it we can make it happen." said Wilbur as Baymax handed him his plate of cucumber sandwiches, to his discuss as he hated cucumbers. Violet and Penny faked eating theirs and gave it to both Dante and Bolt to eat, but the two dogs didn't like it either as that was not a surprise to them.

"Then it's settle!. Will find that guy and bring him to justice...Super style!." Vanellepe sakdsaid doing her hero pose as she glitched and transform her clothes, and got herself into her multi candy color striped Super suit that her hero name initial with three colorful slightly combine capital o65 as the first one was a red S, along with a purple R, and finally a black Q.

"Uh, V what is your Super name?." asked Violet who was very impressed on Vanellepes fast changed of clothes.

Vanellepe smirked proudly and said with her hands on her hips. "My name is Suger Rush Queen aka SRG for short. Not bad huh?."

"Yeah, not bad...not bad...not bad." That's all Violet could say as she knows that her hero name needed some work, but it would have to do for now. "Now, before we get this Kabuki character we're going to need do some serious training. Superhero training that is." Penny said. Hiro agreed to his girlfriend and it gave a good opportunity to to finally use the hologram obstacle course simulator. That, and it gives him and Wilbur time to actually finish building their jet and add some special features to it since they did, wanted their hero jet to be from what they described as **Badass**.

"Team Future?. It's time to be Supers." said Hiro who made everyone rally up and be strongly motivated.

"Right!. It's TF Time!." said Violet, Penny, Wilbur, and Miguel as they did their grouped fist pump.

Vanellepe joined in on the fist pump even though she never heard of their team quote before, until now and guessed that she'll learn their thing and work her way into becoming an official member of Team Future.

 **A/N: We're finally going to see them do superhero work!. Go Team Future!. Please, everyone drop a review so I know what to do for the next chapter, and also tell me what you like about this story.**


	34. Chapter 34 (Immortals)

Chapter 34 (Immortals)

Next day after agreeing to put their plans into action.

Team Future and also Vanellepe was at the training field, ready to begin their two weeks training before going out and get the guy that has Hiro's microbot headband, and put a stop to whatever his plans was and make their number one childhood dreams come true. And that childhood dreams was being superheros. Lining up wearing their Super suits, Penny was in her Iron Girl Tech Super suit and liked how it fits her as she had two fire lasers tentacle like stingers on each shoulder, that was automatically and was currently was locked in her back until she decides to use it in battle. Wilbur was in his suit and see that Hiro added the hand printed tech on the inside of his glove and feet, as it was design to help him create electricity from combining his finger tips or hands. "Ladies first you three but only one at a time, in case one of you there have to face that villain if either me, Wilbur, or Miguel aren't available to assist...due to getting hurt doing the fight, and can't help right away if that Kabuki guy used the microbots to keep us separated." said Hiro in his Iron X suit.

"Right. Soooooo I go first." said Violet who stepped foot on to the training field.

When doing so the hologram training simulation begin to simulate the exact replica of the Kabuki guy, who was waiting to start the training. Hiro and Vanellepe put together the details to the computer, so the rest will know what they were going to face and what to expect, when fighting him in real life. **"Simulation** **Training begins in three, two, one. Begin."** said the female computer giving Violet the start count down, and went heading to face off her hologram target enemy.

 **They say we are what we are, But we don't have to be, I'm bad behavior but I do it in the best way, I'll be the watcher (watcher) of the eternal flame, I'll be the guard dog of all favorite dreams**

Violet dodged the hologram targets blows while jumping away from getting hit by one of the microbot tentacles, and started running around in circles making the hologram try it's attempts to striking her. "You got this Violet!." cheered Wilbur. "You go cousin!." Miguel said clapping his hands together in show of encouragement. Violet nodded and did five back flips making the hologram try to land multiple hits with its tentacles, but then Violet stopped back flipping and start throwing energy discs at the tentacles and reducing them into slices of chucks, thus making the hologram to quickly slam a huge fist down at Violet. But quickly she pulled up her force field and started hovering herself, and went hovering straight at the hologram making it shaped an extra large spear and threw at it, but proven to be no effect. "Try this on for size." Violet said using her powers to push herself out of her protective bubble, and clapped her hands together thus making the bubble explode like a bomb, making a big sound big enough to make the others cover their ears. The hologram looked around to see where it's target was and see there was no one there, and see she wasn't in the field to its sight. That was when Violet jumped on his back and fight on staying on the hologram, as it was trying to get her off but no luck as Violet grabbed the mask off his face.

When doing so the face of the hologram was just a fuzzy blank face, as it started to disappear since Violet have competed the training exercise as the winning condition was getting the Kabuki mask. **"Training complete. Restarting simulation for next member of Team Future."** came the computer as Violet walked off the field and see the hologram mask disappear from her hand, and high five Penny to go in next. **"Team Future member Penny are you ready for the hologram simulation?."** the computer asked when detecting Penny on the field. "Ready as you are computer." said Penny when automatically her suit brought froth her helmet, that has a golden visor in front of her face to protect her identity as Hiro had installed that in his mask as well, since they didn't want their identities to be known form any by standers who are in the way of the fight. Inside her helmet she can see the the light gold computer screen, showing her vision as the computer was lockdown on its target as she fired up her rocket boots, and started shooting her plasmas from her hands and active her stingers to back down the the huge wave of microbots.

 **I am the sand in the bottom of the hourglass (glass, glass) (Ooh)**

 **I try to picture me without you but I can't**

Penny flew around while using her stingers to fight back the hologram and flew straight at it, and got almost captured into a big ball of microbots if she haven't active her suits power barrier. When putting it up and caused the microbots to blow apart, Penny quickly open up her rocket missiles from her back and took aim at the hologram. What came next was Penny super speed punched the hologram, and use her other hand to pull off the mask. Once again the hologram simulation was turned off after completion, and restart from the beginning with Vanellepe this time who quickly summon her candy race car, and glitched her way inside the car with her foot hitting the gas pedal and went straight forward at the hologram, while making a few twist and turns to prevent herself from getting hit by the target and glitched out from her spot and now currently was flying upside down close the hologram, and pulled off his mask and made an incredible landing when the car was air flipped back to its bottom. "Haha!. Top that Miguel!." Vanellepe said when glitching herself out of her car, and glitch it back into her inventory just before smirking at her boyfriend. "OK, OK, I can top that V. SR style." Miguel said turning into his Skull Rider form, and made the charge at the hologram while the others were in awe on how fast their cousin, was able to get the mask in just five seconds and didn't have to use his motorcycle for assistance.

 **Cause we can be immortals, immortals**

 **Just not for long, long, and live with me forever now**

 **You the blackout curtains down, just not for long, long**

 **We could immor-immortals, immor-immortals, immor-immortals, immor-immortals**

Days when by for the six as they made a good routine, by getting up in the morning. Go wash while putting on fresh clothes on, and headed out of their homes without giving the adults or relatives to get the chance to ask them, on why the rush?. At the Hamadas, both Hiro and Vanellope rushed through the kitchen grabbing some pancakes and bacon, and rushed out while Cass tried to call them back to ask where the two siblings were heading. Sure, Cass was happy that Hiro and Vanellepe was out of their depression stage and resumed back to their lives, but this time there was something very odd about their recent behavior as she can't put a finger on the answer, while putting the mug of hot coffee to her lips. Honey on the other was too curious about the twos recent behavior, and felt it must be something that the two didn't want them to know about. She kept a close eye on things in the house to see if she can find any clues, as to what Hiro and Vanellepe were up to but proved no results during those days.

Honey wasn't the only member that was having the same difficulty, as Helen and Bob, and let alone Dash was trying to figure out what Violet was up to as well. Every morning she would come down the steps an enter the kitchen, and did her usual thing like greeting her family and grab a few things of food and bid them goodbye, and exit out of the house. Helen and Bob went searching her room to see what they can find, and discuss it to the oldest about her issues but...no clues found during those days. Dash did his part on snooping around in Violet's room and see nothing out of the ordinary, and thought there wasn't anything that his older sister would hide from them or did she?. Both Franny and Cornelius had the exact same thing with Wilbur, who've been too leaving the house and come back in the sun down and sat down, at the table eating dinner with the family. They both thought that Wilbur must have found a new hobby or some shorts, and leave it at that to Wilburs satisfaction. Penny made up a good lie to her mom, saying that she's doing a future commercial with Super Burger to earn her pay in which Sierra believed, and let be and resumed her business on growing, and selling her flowers in her flower store.

Miguel had an excuse for his absence since Momma Abuelita says that, Miguel was out handling his Skull Rider business and serving his duty as the Mexican Super Legend. His mother Luisa on the other hand wasn't highly convinced on the idea, as asked her mother if her son was doing Skull Rider business if the news haven't picked him up, nor hear some rumors of people spotting the skeleton boy. But Momma Abuelita was sticking by her explanation and demanded her daughter to drop the subject, and get back to work on making the shoes that she was currently doing, right before the customer come pick up her pair. At the TF HQ in the Tech Garage, both Hiro and Wilbur were looking over at the hologram blueprints of the their TF Jet, and added some more details before making it official on constructing.

"Yelp, this is exactly what we need Wilbur." said Hiro with wide smile.

"Oh yeah, Hiro this is indeed exactly what we need when getting to our destination." said Wilbur who was pulling his sleeves back, and grab a near by tool from the toolbox.

Hiro look back at his best friend and to pulled his sleeves back, and crack his knuckles and said with confidence. "Let's get busy."

 **Sometimes the only pay off for having any faith**

 **Is when it's tested again and again everyday, I'm still comparing my past to my future**

 **It might be your wound but they're my sutures**

Both Hiro and Wilbur were putting their work together when putting each part, wire, tech, and even a entertainment center as well. Wilbur was in the front of the huge hood, loading the big engine that he constructed by hand and set it inside the empty tank and then plugged the four tubes to the four holes, that was built into the ship and closed the lid down with a smile for doing a hard days work. Hiro was inside of the ship hooking up the computers and software networks into the pilot controls, and was currently downloading super high speed internet to the ships mainframe and typed away on the computer. Hiro was punching keys on the keyboard when transferring the codes into the system, with sweat running down his face as he haven't installed the AC unit system code yet. "Just a few more code enters and...done." He said typing one key and scowl his mouse down to the folder that said AC, and clicked on it and went to sending the code to the system. The work didn't last long like it did with the main codes that took him forty minutes, and it only took five minutes to set up the AC and pressed enter.

The air was insanely turned on making Hiro relaxed in relief when the air touched his hot skin, while setting his laptop on top of the dashboard. "Man, that's good to feel something that is the opposite of warm." Hiro said when relaxing conformable on the soft cushion chair and closed eyes for just a few seconds, until hearing someone owing outside of the ship. He opened his eyes and see it wasn't Wilbur that he expected but instead was Vanellepe, who was at the far long desk spark wiring Baymax's Tech Super suit that both she and Hiro been working on when constantly training in the field. Rolling his eyes just before getting up to go help his baby sister, as she was highly committed on finding the murderer who killed their elder brother, and bring him to justice after getting Hiro's Tech back.

"Just a little bit more with the attachments and..." Suddenly she popped her hand from the fast spark from the microchip, and waved her painful arm and started kissing her wound. "Ow!. That's worst than pan frying pork chops with Aunt Cass." said Vanellepe still holding her sore hand. "I thought you said you were an expert on wiring robot parts?." asked Hiro coming over to her smirking while fighting his laugh. Vanellepe can only stick her tongue out in her response just before Baymax came walking in, and already had a his antibacterial spray finger out and quickly take his patients hand and went to spraying.

"For a child your age you shouldn't have been using any tools, that may cause severe burns or accidently stab yourself." Baymax informed Vanellope who was really wasn't interested in his medical advice, as she already got a high recommendation from him about eating more broccoli without cheese and more mix vegetables, instead of eating more suger or fried food. "If Tadashi was here he would recommend it as well." Baymax commented when bring the siblings elder brothers name in the conversation. It took Vanellepe a few seconds to recall the time that Tadashi did once told her to eat more healthier foods, and consume less corn syrup and suger everyday. Hiro can see it hit Vanellepe hard in a good way when seeing her lips grew into a small smile, as he can truly see that she's remembering those fun happy memories going through her brain that was absolutely precious to his sister. In fact he remembered Miguel saying he was waiting on them to decide whether or not see their dead brother, and get the chance to see their mom and dad in the process.

It was no brainer that Hiro was strong enough to handle Tadashi's death, and strong enough to see him in the afterlife without flesh as he and the four did visit the Land of the Remembered last year, doing the pre-week of Day of The Dead. "Sis?." Vanellepe snapped out of her own little world and realized where she currently was. "Oh, sorry for dazzing out on you Bro, I just got caught up with good old memory lane." She said before picking up the microchip that she and Hiro had constructed, that had full downloads of martial arts for Baymax since they decided that not only that the medic droid, will aid them for their injuries but also fight along side them. Hiro went over to Baymax and pressed his chip processor and see the medical chip card that was built by Tadashi, just before Vanellepe push in the card chip inside one of the four available socket inserts, and pressed the hatch back to close and see Baymax already reading the new information that was already given to him.

"I don't see how karate will help me finish my work with you two?." Baymax asked before looking at the two after done reading the download.

"Uh, duh, yes. You're officially part of Team Future and so am I." Vanellepe said smiling brightly.

"Cough". Hiro said taking his coughing. "Temporally you're part of Team Future."

Vanellepe automatically shoot her head back with face of complete shock and disbelief, when hearing her own brother said that without joking around or even give smirk to show a sign, that he was just playing a trick on her but truthfully he wasn't.

"Oh?. And why not?!." She said now upset.

"Because." Hiro crossed his arms. "You have to work your way up if you one to get a room and access to everything, that's in Team Futures Tower." Vanellepe wanted to say something but can't due to being so mad, that in which made her glitch out from where she stood and reappeared behind Hiro, and did what came naturally to the sibling. She quickly dug into his pants and grab a handful, and pulled Hiro's underwear up making the poor teen holler in pain as it was a professional underwear puller. Vanellepe officially finished her wedging by pulling Hiro's back underwear, and pull it over to his head while Baymax stood blinking in curiosity on what his just witnessing. "Hiro?!." Wilbur ran over as fast as he could after hearing the screaming, and stopped to hold his mouth from laughing when seeing Hiro hunched over like the Hunchback of Notre Dame, to Hiro's misery. "Damn man, Vanellepe sure knows how to give wedges like a school bully." Wilbur said getting a good laugh out since it was already spilling out of his lips.

"V.. V.. Vanellepe!." growled Hiro who was now slowly crouching around the face his sister.

"Ha, asshole." Vanellepe then glitched out of the place with scolded face, with a middle finger showing before completely disappearing.

"That little computer virus." Hiro grumble while letting Wilbur help him pull off his underwear from his head, and let go to handle the rest.

 **(Ooh) I am the sand in the bottom of the hourglass (glass, glass)**

 **(Ooh) I try picture me without you but I can't**

 **Cause we could be immortals, immortals**

 **Just not for long, for long, and live with me forever now, you pull the blackout curtains down**

 **Just not for long, for long, we could be immor-immortals, immor-immortals**

"Violet, I want you to watch Jack Jack for the day. Me and your aunts are going out to a spy day down at Metropolis." Helen said already found her spy coupon in her purse, and put it in her pocket just before giving Violet a kiss on the cheek.

Jack Jack giggled at Violet's misfortune when seeing how disappointed his big sister is, when she made her sour puss face expression and huffed in irritation.

"Oh, and you think it's hilarious, huh?." Violet asked when looking at him in his feeding chair, who was spitting out his oatmeal for fun.

"Hahahahaha." Jack Jack went to giggling still full of energy excitement.

Rolling her eyes right after accepting the job given to her and think there's any problems, about bringing your baby brother to her and her cousins secret hideout. Violet cleaned up Jack Jack and pulled him out of his seat, and put on his dark blue Nikes to match his shirt and shorts. Then she grabbed the baby carrier that was hanging down on the rack beside the door, and started clicking and strapping herself to the thing just before putting Jack Jack in to where his seat was in front of her, and exit out of their home and headed to Super Burger. The others were called to have lunch down at the fast food joint by Penny, as Violet took the bus down their and took her just about twelve minutes before reaching her stop, and exit out of the bus and got inside.

She was surprise to see that she out beat the others on getting here and see something else too. There ordering themselves something to munch on that was the Super Burger extra large combo, stood her mom, Aunts Cass, Franny, Luisa, and Sierra as all five ladies were leaving the order stand with their incredibly large food on their trays, and instantly stopped when seeing Violet standing carrying Jack Jack while having a pouted smirk. Helen and the girls can only blush in embarrassment as their plan on fast food binge eating, and instead of going to the spa like they told their kids was now flushing in the toilet. "Vi." said Luisa who could only say that when being too ashamed and embraced to sat anything, as her cheeks were blushing red on her Latina skin. "It.. It..it's not what it looks like sweetie." Franny said trying to think up a way to say but couldn't. Violet rolled her eyes with a sigh just before saying. "Just seat down and eat you guys. Obese Dynamics." The five sighed and happiness, but darkly scolded when hearing that wise ass comment from her and huffed away to a near booth, just before Violet could go up to order herself the usual that was the triple burger combo and ordered a Super Burger junior meal for Jack Jack.

When done paying and after getting the food off the counter, Violet went inside of Super Burger Play Palace cente, so Jack Jack can go play in the ball pit and play around while she and the others discuss their plan on finding their very first official villain. Jack Jack giggled happily when biting down on a blue ball that was both bite damage and saliva resistant, and eventually gave up and threw it to the side, and crawl out of the ball pit and headed to where his older sister and cousins was and smiled happily to see them in his reach.

"Hiro is now currently test running Baymax's 2.0 battle suit and should be currently, scanning the area for the guys blood type signature." Vanellepe said before bringing her straw to her mouth, and went to slurping down her strawberry blowout milkshake.

"You two finally were able to built Baymax's suit after having a small fallout?." asked a amused Penny when biting down her chicken nuggets.

"Fortunately." Vanellepe said when started teasing Miguel by messing with his hair can, making the Latino go crazy for with those soft baby smooth fingers. "Someone forgot to put some Vaseline on their hair." She commented when feeling how dry Miguel's hair was to the point you might get your finger cut. "Oh, uh, sorry V, I didn't get the chance to put some Vaseline grease on my hair today. Is it rough like sandpaper?." The Lantino boy asked when receiving fast nod. Violet was currently seating on Wilburs lap as it was the most comfortable thing that she ever sat in, and Wilbur loved how Violet's butt is seating down on his favorite spot that he wanted her to seat on. Without realizing what was going on in his pants, Violet stood straight up when feeling something hard sticking up in her behind and immediately knew what was it, just before turning her head back to see a now blushing Wilbur who was so embarrass on what his teen hormones were thinking.

"Getting too excited I see." Violet said before getting off his lap as much she had secretly liked it, and spotted Jack Jack coming right at her.

He pulled on her pants and then pointed at the Super Burger Play Palace, and then baby talked on what neither she or anyone else for that matter can understand baby. Violet looked at where exactly was Jack Jack pointing and see it was one of the tunnel entrance, and finally got her mind wrapped on what Jack Jack has in mind for him and her. Smiling down at her baby brother and bent down to his level, and got a saliva kiss from the one year old to her amusemen when it hit her left cheek. "As much as I would love to go play with you Jack Jack, but I can't. I'm too big to fit through the tunnel much less get out of the fun house." Violet told her baby brother who then tilted his head with confusion on his face, not understanding what she said but quickly changed back into his happy face and went wobbling his way to the play palace.

"Besides it's ages one through nine for the Play Palace." Penny added before turning her direction at the booth with her mouth drop.

In the corner of the booth stood a slightly heavy obese German boy with his mouth all over, Penny's Super Burger franchise signature combo that was called the Forrester Deluxe. Penny advertise her signature meal back when she was an actress, and created the meal herself when the CEO have asked her if she had any ideas for the next big meal for the Family fast food chain, before doing a Bolt advertisement commercial. Remembering like it was yesterday she wrote down and even made the food in one of their fancy company kitchens, and made a five stack covered in american, blue, pepper jack, mozzarella, and white cheese burger patties with lots of mayo, mustard, and ketchup. Along with shredded lettuce, slice tomato, pickle slices, with A1 Steak Sauce and Sonny's sweet barbecue sauce. Topping it off with roasted sesame seed buttery buns that had another slap of butter, and when down putting the sandwich together she also remembered throwing it into the fryer to give the food some extra sweet grease flavor. The sides were deep fried fries with cinnamon sugar sprinkle, and with a choice of having a normal or fried beverage.

To Penny it sounded so delicious to eat but her family and including her mom said that was nothing more than, a extreme heart attack on a fried bun with very high cholesterol and calories that can make people want to choose a salad over her creation. The only person that didn't care about that was her Aunt Cass who sometimes order herself that combo meal, due to being fat force to be retired former Super and had the reputation of being called fat girl of the Elastic Dynamics. That was a no surprise to Penny since she always sees her aunt smacking on her sell products, and always had to go to the store to buy a new sized pants or a more holed belt to tighten her waist. But besides that, Penny felt bad for the teen since he is in their school and used to be skinny. "Sigh. Poor Rickey if only you haven't signed up in my Forrester Deluxe combo promotion eating contest." Penny thought when remembering that when Super Burger in her hometown was releasing her creative food to the public, by doing a burger eating contest with the prize of a full ride scholarship to any college or have the Super Burger free food for life card. Now just the thought made the former Hollywood actress feel completely bad, when seeing Rickey consume so much calories and beat four contestants in the contest, and decided to pick the Super Burger card over the full ride scholarship so he can eat more of her heart attack burgers.

"Damn what the hell was I thinking when putting my personal food out there?."

"I told you not to give them your deadly ideas. But you didn't respect my warning." said Wilbur who saw Rickey finishing up his fried shake.

"Cousin your combo food is the highest calorie product on the menu. And even I don't want to eat that if my life depended on it." Miguel added when feeling bad for Rickey who was once the schools number one all-star, in the track meet but now had to quit the team due to getting tired so fast on doing warm ups, and doing just one lap around the track.

"Ah, damn." They all looked at Rickey who was now currently stuck into one of the tunnels of the Play Palace, and quickly ran over to help him.

"Rickey don't worry will get you out of there in no problem." called Violet when she and Penny started grabbing his legs and tried to pull him out, but no success since he was too stuck and fat to get out.

"I'll go call for the manager." Miguel said running out the door to get the manager.

"Why the hell are you making the attempt to go through the Play Palace tunnel?. You're over age." complained Wilbur when trying to pull him out the same way the girls did, but got the same results and had to stop before pulling something in his body.

"I.. I.. I saw a bag of fries in here and I want to eat them, and so I jump right on in." said Rickey in his German accent.

"Really?!." Violet said very disgusted.

"Ewwww!. Rickey that's nasty plus you don't know what one of these bad ass kids did to those fries." Penny said right before seeing Hiro walk right in and noticed what they were crowding around to.

"Hey is that...Rickey?." asked Hiro in disbelief.

"The one and only Hiro." said Rickey who was smiling but they can't see it, since his halfway through the tunnel.

It didn't take long for Miguel to come back with the manager who had a tool box, and went to work on getting the fat boy out of the tunnel with just eight minutes, with the pulling the boys legs and pushing his upper body down. Rickey got right out happily but got a scold from Penny as she pulled him to the other side, and talk to him for a good few minutes while the others were throwing away their trash and sat down to talk amongst themselves.

"Rickey as your friend I want you to lose weight. You look like a pig." Penny snorted sternly when poking the boy in the stomach.

"Oh?. Well look who's talking fatty. I see you got a little belly bulge sticking out." Rickey said mocking Penny by poking her stomach.

Penny scolded at that since she had a reason to eat so much after finally being free of Hollywood, she can now break away from her crazy diet and eat what her heart wants. "I have my reasons fat boy." She argue with arms crossed.

"Your momma." Rickey shot back before making Penny over dramatic.

"Oh, Oh, Oh!. So you're wanting to play the fat mommy jokes?. Just in case you forgot I was the most funny kid on Comedy Central, on the show called Laugh Your Ass Off."

"Yeah, and my favorite stand up jokes was when you started getting on all five members of the Elastic Dynamics." Rickey pointed out with a small laugh when watching on YouTube that hit five billion views and likes.

"Well you're going to get flamed by me. Your mom is so fat that I have to use her for shade, when I go to the beach." said Penny getting real into her comedy work.

"Oh, well then your mom is so fat she was held responsible for the big tsunami, when she stepped foot into the water. Top that!." gloated Rickey, but Penny Forrester had plenty of works.

"Your mom is so fat that when people thought that there was a solar eclipse, but it was actually her who was blocking the whole sun. Not the moon." Penny said smirking on her thought up joke.

"Oh, yeah, well...um...damn it. Find I go to the gym and lose weight, happy now?." said Rickey who didn't want to hear her and made his way out of the play center, and not once glanced back at the Queen of Roasting and champion of Laugh Your Ass Off.

"Cough. Uh, if you're done doing fat momma jokes, we have business to discuss." said Hiro

"Such as?." Penny put two hands on her hips and had a plan look.

"Baymax found our target. His on the island of the coast of Todayland." said Vanellepe with her game face showing with determination.

Soon after taking Jack Jack back to Team Futures Tower and letting Baymax go babysit him, while the six prepare themselves for their fight against their new villain and bring to justice. They all got into their Super suits and walked outside where the TF Jet stood proudly, and shiny as the ship was sliver with red line stripes around the top and has the capital letter T on its left wing, and had capital F on the right wing. "Guys say hello to our transportation. The TF Jet." begin Hiro who opened the hatch door to let everyone get in. "This baby has a two toilet bathroom, a small medic bay, two bench passenger seats in case we have to save someone, and they are asking for a ride home. And finally we have a mini kitchen!."

Wilbur finished talking when seating down at his seat and buckle down his seatbelt, as it was two straps to click into the lock since the ship has a lot of speed in it. "What's the horse power on this baby?." asked a excited Miguel who had his eyes all over the cool fancy tech. "About 50,000 horse power." answered Wilbur when adjusting his gloves. "And is this ship runs on gas or battery?." Violet asked Hiro who was at the front firing up the engine. "Solar Energy. It runs on clean energy Vi." He said when grabbing both hands on the steering wheel, and pulled back while making the ship lifted off the ground and closed the hatch door quick, before anything fly's out.

When the wheels of the jet automatically pulled themselves inside of the machine, Hiro then punched forward in quickness as they were far away from their HQ and was currently in the air flying away from Todayland, and had their sights set on the island that had unnoticed to them until now and, now they have to stop the Kabuki character on whatever his up-to. And deep down hope that they would find out sooner than later.

"Team Future?. Let's Future up!." cried Hiro with fist lifted up.

"Right!." said everyone who did exactly what Hiro was doing and even more pumped, on getting to that island and bring justice to Tadashi.


	35. Chapter 35 (What!)

Chapter 35 (What?!)

"Okay so when we reach and land on the island, we have to stay focus through the danger at hand. Just remember our training and will be just fine." said Hiro after putting the jet on autopilot and had his chair turned around to see his family.

"Ah, don't worry about that Hiro we got this in the bag with no issues." Wilbur said with great confidence while making harmless sparks in his hands.

"All we have to do is just distract the guy long enough for one of us to take that mask off, and sent that scum bag into the big house." Violet nodded in her own agreement before putting on her mask to protect her identity.

Penny nodded back in agreement as it was highly true since they did invested their time training, and eventually got better in any other way they thought possible. And so there's nothing wrong about feeling both cocky and over confident in this situation, in which Hiro might as well relax and do his job as leader of Team Future and felt highly responsible for his family, as he now knows how his Aunt Helen feel when she and his aunts started out being Supers much less being as known as an all women's evolutionary team. That thought stayed on the boys mind for a while since now his going have to, do the same as what they did and be supers and somehow make people rethink their decision on the banning of superheros.

Hiro's attention was caught up by the beeping sound behind him and said with confidence, "We're here!. Alright guys let's get this party started right away!."

Miguel smirked and said, "We're getting very excited now aren't we?. And we haven't even landed down yet." he laughed a little bit.

"Can you blame my brother?. We're finally going to get that bastard that caused our brothers death." Vanellope pointed out while seeing the island up ahead.

Hiro went back to seat to take off autopilot and got his hands on the wheel, and pushed straight forward to the island that looked once inhabited by someone but they will soon find out when landing down. Surprisingly when seeing a landing pad just right there while putting the jet down, and turn off the engine all the way before all of them begin to exit out with caution.

"Alright, Team Future let's what we're made of." Vanellope transported out with her candy gun in hand.

"Fast little computer virus." Hiro whispered under his breath when getting off the jet.

They all got off just before the door closed shut while staying alert at all times, since the island was abandoned and could tell that something just had happened here much less seeing the hard evidence around them. They noticed huge shipment crates that had the bird symbol on it, telling them that it belonged to the Krei Tech company plus, letting them know that they've been doing some tech experiments that might one day outshine Robinson Tech. Wilbur told them and even their Uncle Cornelius had said that no other tech company can hold a candle to Robinsons Inc, and so that's exactly a guarantee from the two Robinsons. Upon looking around they saw a slight open rusty slide door that looked pretty much been touched, while Penny's suit had automatically put on her mask to get a full analyze on either there was a heat signature or a finger print at least. Her purple screen had picked up a recent hand print that was unable for her computer to identify on who it was, while Hiro did the same and had the same results as her own.

"Someone's been here and I can tell that, it has to be that guy in the Kabuki mask other wise we have a finger print." Hiro informed everyone when approaching the door to push it all the way open.

Miguel transformed into Rider mode, and entered in first to give his family some light while traveling through the dark entrance to the building. "So far I don't detect the guy here. This place is completely empty." He told them since the ability of the Skull Rider can detect any person who is either in distress, a sinner, demon, or even a criminal and also a suspect. "That's rare all things considered. Damn, this place gives me the creeps and cold chills down to my spine." Violet told them before feeling Wilburs arm around her, and then get pulled close to him to keep warm. She smiled happily since she loved when Wilbur put his warm hands around her, and prayed that it never ends throughout the day. Vanellope just rolled her eyes after seeing that and had to just speed walk away form them, and made her way to where Miguel was and smiled sweetly.

"Got jealous of Romeo and Juliet?." Miguel raised his brow and smirked widely.

Vanellope smirked back and said, "Pfft, as if fire boy. Why be jealous of them if I already have a boyfriend. That's you if you didn't know."

"I already know babe. Already know." Miguel said before seeing an opening up ahead. "Up ahead."

"I call point cuz." Hiro told him when stepping in front of him while Miguel just smiled and let his cousin do his thing, since he was team leader and all.

The six entered into the open door that was sunlight lit when seeing that the room, had looked to be a worn down testing room based on how it looked while taking a good view of the whole look alike warehouse. They see what looked like a wrecked structure of two half destroyed circles that were each on the other end, while also seeing that the wrecked machine must have malfunctioned based on seeing incredible burn marks on the circles and wrecked plat form. Penny scanned that particular area and picked up a reading, that was energy cells that was barely there and see that it was used recently. "Huh, so he actually did it." Everyone turned their sights upon to Wilbur who had looked to know what the thing was and what was their purpose. "Uh, Wilbur?. You know what this thing is?." asked Penny. Wilbur nodded in great understatement and said, "I also know what it is used for. It once was a device known as a Teleportation Device."

"Boy, get real!. No one had tried to make that sci-fi theory into a reality must less know how to construct one." Vanellope told them since she too had tried the impossible of building such thing, but later on learned the big truth. Something's can become a reality and something's can't be a reality, and had to admit that science is not always promised to the brightest minds. "Oh, no, I'm completely serious V. My Dad had told me that teleportation was a big game changer for not only making science fiction a reality, but also help make any company be on top of the high tech business game." Wilbur finished off while still seeing his cousin in denial. Vanellope rolled her eyes and resumed back to why they have come here in the first place, before noticing the big booth in the back that had must been the control. She glitched her way inside and looked over to where the system was slightly running, before seeing a file on the computer screen labeled **Teleportation Presentation**.

"Hey, guys get in here quick!." She told them before hacking the system to unlock the video.

Not a minute to be spared, the oldest five came in through the entrance that had a missing door, and went up to where Vanellope was just before she had playing the video on the big screen. The video started out showing Mr. Krei his presentation to the military leaders, why explaining that this would be the breakthrough that would put Robinsons Inc at risk of popularity, and being as the best number one company of high tech in the world. "Pfft, dude get bent." Wilbur said frowning on what Krei just said, before earning a hush from Violet and Penny. Next, the video showed the fully operational two ring circles that were on and was proven to actually work, went Mr. Krei had asked of the military General if he could burrow his hat in which he did, and threw it into purple vortex and saw the hat again only this time it was on the other side of the room, on where the second portal had spit out the hat and was caught by one of the science employees, who had threw the hat right back on into the portal and returned back to Mr. Krei's hands, eventually returned the hat back to the General and then resumed on with the tour.

"And you doubted about the idea of teleportation. You little computer game glitch." Hiro looked at his baby sister and got her finger in return, without seeing the girl look back at him.

"Guys, I don't want to hear any sibling fights today so please knock it off." Miguel said a little bit irritated with the Hamada siblings.

Behind the helmet mask, Hiro sticked his tongue out at Miguel without him even noticing it before looking back onto the screen. Next, the screen showed what supposed to be an Air Force pilot who was a woman, who hopped in her one seated capsule ship before giving everyone the thumbs up before getting inside and closing the hood. What came next was the engine from the capsule begin to turn on before seeing the thing take off, and headed straight towards the first ringed portal. What caught their attention on the video was when one of the scientist had told Mr. Krei, that something was wrong with the tech all of a sudden and wanted to stop everything for repairs, and reschedule the presentation on another date. But unfortunately that wasn't going to happen, since Krei was highly known to take shortcuts to get where his at and didn't care what's going on in the process, while even if someone's life is at risk he'll still go for it and get successful results in the aftermath. That right there was an exact example on why Krei has a bad reputation for doing something like this, in which caused someone's life in the process in which the kids are witnessing it with their own eyes.

 _"She's not coming through!. We lost her signal!."_ cried a female scientist.

 _"What's going on Krei?!. Where's my pilot?!."_ cried a now angry General _._

 _"I.. I.. I don't know sir,...find her now!."_ Mr. Krei yelled out before hearing a loud explosion.

The camera showed the two rings beginning to fall apart while having a few flames around it, while people on the outside were running away to safety before the whole thing exploded. Without having any timing, the two rings were blown up while hearing someone in the background tell everyone to get down, as soon as a big hunk piece of the engine had crashed through the window that the kids were looking at. Neither one can't say anything at the moment as they had witnessed tragedy, and someone's life being taken away and it's all thanks to Krei and his lack of respect for science and the risk of his employees. Wilburs father told them that this the one main reason why Krei Tech, will never be on top or good as Robinsons Inc was just been proven to them not to long ago. "Damn, that idiot killed someone. I can't believe that the authorities haven't yet arrested that dum ass, for putting someone's life in danger and get them killed in the process." Violet pointed with a very scolded face. Penny nodded, "And they say Supers were a threat to society. What a bunch of bull sh." Her last word got interrupted by a familiar person back on the screen, as it was none other than Professor Callaghan who was highly tipped off and was on the verge of killing Mr. Krei, if it wasn't for his security guards preventing him from making it happen.

"You asshole, you killed my only child!. They told you that something wasn't right with the machine and needed to cancel everything, but your dum self didn't want to listen and now my daughter is dead because of you!." Professor Callaghan yelled in great frustration and anger.

The screen was turned off indicating that the video was over plus, after now learning what had happened to the place and also learned why Professor Callaghan holded a grudge against the dum ass that was Alistair Krei. Miguel was getting ready to say something until he felt his supernatural senses had spiked up, and didn't have time to warn his team but instead quickly taking off his chains, and automatically see it on fire and charged right at what he was targeting. There looking right at them was the Kabuki guy who they didn't even notice him, until Miguel went right at the guy head on and gotten himself whacked out the way by the guy, with a wave of the microbots and had him flying up against the hard cold wall.

"Oh, shit!." Hiro said when blasting his way out from the booth and started shooting at him.

"Wait for us Iron X!." Penny said using Hiro's superhero name while blasting the glass down, in order to have an opening entrance out from the booth.

Violet, Wilber, and Vanellope ran out of the thing, and found themselves on the long ramp watching both Hiro and Penny flying around the villain with their hands shooting at long stream of energy Beam at him, while he tried to at least hit them with a wave of his microbots. Miguel on the other hand was cowboy styling his chains, while waiting for the right moment to strike him before making any mistakes since this was a one time chance. Wilbur was combining his hands together to make electricity, to through a shock blast at the guy until Violet put her hand on his shoulder to stop. "Wait. Let's see what these three can do." She whispered to him before he go a ruined their chance at stopping him. Wilbur let go of his electric power and had to watch by while Hiro, Penny, and Miguel have their shot at the Kabuki character. The villain squatted the two like their were just ignoring little flies, that you can't kill at the first go around while shielding himself from the blast from both the behind and front. **"Now, Miguel!."** Hiro spoked to Miguel through his comlink. "Right!." Miguel responded back and threw his chain rope around the guy and gave it a tight squeeze. Kabuki Man shoot a spear like microbot and sling it at The Rider, who doge out of the way but accidently let go of his chain and thus let him free by breaking it with just his strength. "Ok, now it's time for us to step in." Vanellope told the two without giving warning.

She pulled out her gun and went to firing at the guy while moving to the right, shooting away all the gumballs that was loaded within the weapon that she currently have in her hands.

Both Violet and Wilbur jumped down the ramp, with the help of Violet's invisible flat bubble and jumped safely down and go aid their family. Wilbur bolted out electric balls at him while Violet had thrown her invisible discs, in which distracted Kabuki Man long enough for Penny to jump on his back and try to fight to pull off the mask. But the guy grabbed Penny by the neck and threw her roughly right back into the booth. She crashed up against the wall and fell down leaving her body print, and laid still on the hard cold floor knocked out. "Pen... I mean Iron Girl!. That's it you're going down!." Hiro told the villain when flew punched Kabuki Man and tried to blast the mask off into pieces while having the man's face on it, but he was quick to knock his hand out of the way and slammed him down to the large pole and crashed up to it. Next, he commanded the microbots to shoot multi spears at Miguel but luckily for him he moved out of the way, but still getting chased by the things and had to run up against the wall, and flipped over and let out a mouthful of fire to burn off the spears and burnt them into ashes.

"You can't kill what's already been dead much less the Spirit of Justice." Miguel told him when shooting daggers at guy in the mask.

"Let us see if the old Mexican stories about you is true or not, Rider." Kabuki Man said when lifting his arm up to command a wave of microbots, and threw it right at the Rider and put him in a ball.

That moment, Vanellope stooped shooting for both reasons. For one, her shots were being blocked by the guys microbots shield. And two, she had recognised the voice that was no doubt belonged to someone, who should have been deceased just like her elder brother. "Noway." She said in a shocked whisper. Violet pulled her force shield bubble as the the guy was trying to smash her, just before both Wilbur and Miguel can help aid her by combing both of their powers together and created a huge power beam at the guy, and sent him flying up against the metal crates and hit hard solid. The two smirked like they have been doing this for years, as the the two fist pumped each other before running over to help Hiro get up since it requires both of them to help him get back on to his feet, since he was wearing a heavy all technical armor suit.

"Ah, thanks you guys. That hit had tickled my funny bone." Hiro commented when standing up on his own.

"No kidding." both the boys said, "And it's not even a haha funny feeling either."

"Ow, that felt like getting hit with a incredibly large baseball bat. With more power in the hit." Penny said to herself after waking up from her hit, and had to activate her suit helmet to open up, so she could breath with her own nose and mouth.

"Are you alright Iron G?!." asked Violet in worry.

Penny got up off the floor a little bit and said, "Yeah, I'm fine Invisible Girl. Just fine and peachy."

Being able to stand on her own two feet plus, hope that her family wasn't hurt while being unconscious for just a few minutes when hovering down to where they were. "We took them down." Hiro smiled, "We took down Kabuki Man. Finally we're going to avenge Tadashi. Right Sis...Sis?." Vanellope was too busy and focused on their enemy, as she had a shocked horror look on her face when approaching the man who was still dazed out. All five walked towards to where she was and made sure to corner him, in case if he tries to pull anything and harmed Vanellope. Before even training for this exact moment, all five had to make sure that Vanellope doesn't get hurt while on this mission since sjeshe has never been any odd situation like they have, and they didn't want to see her round up in the hospital because of their minor mistakes. "Hey, Sis are you ok?. Hello baby sister?." Hiro said with a ignored voice in which did the trick.

"What do you want now dum ass?." Vanellope turned her head around in frustration.

Without seeing his brothers face due to wearing his mask but know that he had a concern look. "What's eating you baby Sis?. You've been highly attentive since you heard this jerk spoke when speaking to Rider, not too long ago." Hiro said concerned for his baby sister as she is the only thing that he has left for a sibling.

Vanellope turned back to her attention to still layed up Kabuki Man, and made her approach to the guy. "It's him. He started the whole thing. He killed my brother when he tried to save him."

Confused as to what Vanellope was saying, "How could you...Professor!." and pulled off the Kabuki mask and created a huge gasp of shock from everyone.

"Professor Callaghan?!. You should be dead!." shouted a now angry Hiro.

Callaghan looked at the kids as he can recognise that the girl who took off his mask, was none other than the young Vanellope Hamada and then guessed that the boy in the purple iron suit was Hiro Hamada. As for the other kids however he couldn't tell who they were, but it didn't bother him now that his attention was back to the two siblings. "V.. Vanellope, I.. I.. I can explain my dear child." Callaghan tried to keep the girl calmed while trying to get back up. "Explain what?!. Oh, that you caused the fire?!. That you done it to get my brothers tech?!. And then killed my older brother in the process...

is that your damn explanation?!." Vanellope yelled in pure rage while Hiro was emotionally mad as well, as he couldn't believe this was actually true besides of Xibalba's handy work at the end.

"You must understand you two. Alistair had taken away my only child and I can't let this injustice to continue on. I needed your tech Hiro so, I can use it to help get the necessary materials needed to get even with him and have my revenge." Callaghan explained himself hopping that this would helped his situation, but unfortunately this wasn't the case.

"If I had known that Alister had did something like this then...I would have done something." Miguel spoked up before getting a deadly galre from the professor.

"I don't believe in your crapy Mexican story Rider. As far as I concern your origin story is a bunch of bullshit." He told him without caring how literally Miguel was heated up when hearing that, in which it might cost him to learn the hard way like any other disbeliever.

"You wanna bet ass hole?!." Miguel yelled before seeing Hiro pointing his hand blaster at Callaghan.

"Iron X no!. This not the Super way." Violet told him but could tell he wasn't listening to her.

"He killed my brother. Your older cousin V!. He deserves to die by my hands!." Hiro yelled when Vanellope pointed her gun at the man with vengeance in her eyes.

"No!. He dies by hands!. It's time to serve justice...Rider style." Miguel said ready to go and end it fast.

Wilbur electrified his gloves and said, "Tadashi should be here with us. He should have gotten married and lived a much more happier life."

Penny stepped up in the middle and said with confidence, "Professor Callaghan, I don't know weather to stop them or let them kill you. But one things for sure you're not getting out of this and I'll guarantee you that you won't."

Callaghan glared at the kids with hate and wasn't going to let them stop his plans, while having something to help aid him out of his predicament. "You kids can not stop me. You kids are nothing more than wanna be superheros." With that, he thrown out what looked like a black orb in which rolled up to the center of them, and then let out a thick spray of gas in which was concentrated carbon dioxide. "Shit everyone cover your mouths now!." Wilbur warned when feeling the toxic air hitting his lungs. Everyone coughed while trying to stop it from killing them, as Callaghan took the chance and ran out with the mask in hand and exit out without a trace. Violet and Wilbur hold their necks when feeling the evil poison hurting their lungs, while Vanellope had tried to breath but collapsed on the floor as both Hiro and Penny had instantly had their masks on while trying to find a quick way to remove the toxic out of the room before it kills their family.

"No time to think." Hiro said shooting a massive hole through the wall and said, "Miguel fan the carbon dioxide out quickly!."

"Si!." Miguel grabbed his broken chain and quickly spun it around in a windmill fan motion and used his supernatural powers, to absorb the gas into his firey chains and then pushed the toxic gas outside.

"Great quick paste cuz. We need to take them back on to the jet and head back to base, and let Baymax heal them before we can stop that mad man." Penny told him when lifting an unconscious Vanellope into her arms.

Miguel helped Violet back on her feet as Hiro did the same with Wilbur, while walking out of the wrecked building and back into the jet and set it back on to autopilot. They set the three down on the medic bed as Penny had learned a few lessons on nursing in both in school and while on the road filming movies or her TV show. Miguel turned back while can't even looked back at his unconscious cousins, after learning the finally puzzle piece of the first cause of the Tadashi's death. Hiro sat down in his chair having his suit completely off of him, while still angry at Collagen at what he has done to his brother, sister in law, and to his family and promised that it won't go out easy going and unjustified.

No, his determined to get revenge for his dead elder brother Tadashi.


	36. Chapter 36 (The Comeback)

Chapter 36 (The Comeback)

It took less time for Team Future to return back to their HQ after learning on who was the mysterious stranger behind the Kabuki mask, in which was supposed to be a dead Professor Callaghan who was the main reason why Tadashi was no longer with them.

It hurted Hiro and Vanellope more than anyone else after finally getting their answer as to who started the fire, after the dead Sartana had revealed that her father wasn't the one to kill their elder brother. When landing back down on the flight pad and after helping their cousins get off the jet, they rushed them to the medic bay for Baymax to do his thing and treat their illness. Hiro took his helmet off his head and sat it down at his work table, while making his way to his personal multiple computers in his Tech room to do some investigation on what Professor Callaghan had been doing, and see what the murderous professor had planned on doing since his faked death. Miguel was in the living room seating down on the white carpet floor playing with his baby cousin Jack-Jack, as he couldn't believe his own self on seeing the professor alive and not living in the Land of the Dead like his cousin Tadashi. For what the giving situation at hand, the Hispanic teen felt less blamed for Tadashi's death and now needed to bring justice for it since its part of his superhero job.

But, he had a few options to deal with the right punishment for Callaghan and put it to final rest. He could just send him to prison and let him pay his dues for a lifetime or just do the overkill option. In which was him using his Execution Stare on the man and burn his soul on the inside of his body, and send him straight down to the Land of the Forgotten. The other few options were too unnecessary for the young Skull Rider to even consider at the moment, when Jack-Jack had grabbed his attention by giggling about playing his red shiny ball as he threw it at him to catch. "Garcias baby cousin. Catch." Miguel responded with a smile when throwing the ball back to the one year old. "Well at least one of us are trying to find a way to keep our minds clear." Penny told him when getting her Hispanic cousins attention after putting her armor suit up, and drop her bottom on the couch with her hands on her Oreo cookies that she had saved in the freezer to eat.

Miguel nodded and said, "Si cuz, I've been trying to decide on weather should I just send Callaghan to prison or just give him the Execution Stare and just end it already."

Penny munched on her few Oreo cookies and spoked with her mouthful. "Execution Stare. That bastard deserves it."

"Damn Pen, that's kinda harsh coming from your mouth." Miguel told her when picking up Jack-Jack and sat him down on his lap.

Penny shrugged and said just before swallowing her cookies. "Sorry but that's how I feel about it Miguel. He tooked Tadashi away from us and for Honey as well. As far as I concern cuz, he needs to get the death penalty from you."

Miguel was too surprised to say anything to Penny on what she just told him. The only thing that he could do was to decide on what he can do, before leaving Jack-Jack for Penny to watch and go ride his bike for a while toto get his head cleared before answering the decision. Back at the medic bay, Vanellope was seating down looking at her two unconscious cousins while wondering how she was able to recover quickly than Violet and Wilbur had the chance to do so. She currently was pouting up a storm about Professor Callaghan being the cause of her elder brothers death, before having the idea of going back out there and go find the man and go literally kill him. However, fortunately she was raised very good by her aunts and uncles and was taught to never kill anyone when you're a superhero plus, Aunt Helen and Uncle Bob did told her that revenge is the villains way and the superheroes way. "I really have noway of getting the way that I wanted." Vanellope said just before having her eyes shifted up to Baymax. The big soft marshmallow robot was checking Violet and Wilbur's breathing rate, to be sure they wasn't having trouble breathing normal before checking on his original patient. "From what Penny have told me, Professor Callaghan was the one responsible for murdering my inventor. Tadashi." Baymax slightly tilted his head and said, "How do you feel at the moment?."

Vanellope couldn't come up a lie or condone in her given situation with the medic android, while automatically telling that Baymax wasn't going to let it go until he get the answer. She bit her inside cheek before making a click nose with her tongue and spoke with pure candor. "I feel very vindictive about it Baymax. I love Tadashi as he was the one that inspired me to fall in love with technology plus, besides Hiro he was the greatest brother that God has ever given me to be with." Vanellope could feel her eyes beginning to water up but then quickly forced herself, and had to reverse those growing tears back into her eyes and looked straight at Baymax with the show of strength. Baymax had figured out that both Vanellope and Hiro had the same goal in mind, and had to use the same medicine that he used on Hiro just a few minutes ago and was going to use it once again. "Your brother Tadashi may be gone from this world Vanellope but, not his memories. And I am going to show what I mean." Vanellope stood up straight in her chair when seeing Baymaxs big stomach showing a recorded video clip. A recorded video clip of her deceased elder brother who was in his workshop seating down in the chair backwards, with his arms resting on top of the cold metal bar of his chair.

 **Video Recording**

"This is Tadashi's recording journal. I have finally build my personal healthcare robot in which was not a picnic, since it took me weeks to get Baymax to function." Tadashi said before taking his hat off his head and mess with his hair.

Next, he got up to turn his chair back around and sat down to look straight at Baymax, who was recording him through his black optics.

"To be honest with myself, Baymax isn't enough to help innocent people with their heaths. No, the answer for the world to be a much more safer and more healthy is Supers. Yes, Yes, I know that Supers are banned but it also gave rise to no good damn criminals, scums, and murders." Tadashi sighed while taking a brief moment to take his time to gather himself up, before facing back to Baymax as his face was apathetic.

"I never told Hiro or Vanellope about what Aunt Cass had told me a few years ago. About what had truly caused our parents deaths as it was more than just a plain old car accident. At the middle of the night at 9:30pm, our mom and dad was just heading back home from done going to Walmart and brough a box of diapers, for my baby sister on who was just an infant at that time." Tadashi took a deep breath before saying the truth that it will shock to whoever was watching his recorded video.

"Doing the same night a group of crooks had robbed Todaylands National Bank, and took about a whole bank truck of the money that was inside of buildings vault and took off flying while the cops were trying to catch them. Those bastards had drove a super heavy duty fully armored bank truck that was the strength of fifty wild elephants combine, and took an advantage of the truck by hitting or running over cars or trucks in their way. Our parents was at the red light waiting for it to turn green just before hearing police sirens going off in front of them, just before hearing the highly sounded engine of the bank truck heading it's way." Tadashi started to let tears run down as the truth was so too much to handle but stay stone hard to keep talking.

"Their car was in the middle on the left side when the crooks dared to make the attempt, and pushed forward like they were street racing and...ran out parents over and left behind a strong smashed car. They didn't have the chance to react when the truck came. Those assholes had used my parents death to escape from the cops and make a run for the hills, since that was their intentions based on what the police officer had reported." At the moment, Tadashi put his right hand on his face and sobbed like he never did before in his life while Baymax was still recording the entire footage. Baymax asked Tadashi if he would cut the cameras off but, Tadashi told him don't and just keep filming after he pulled himself together.

"For years, I stayed strong for my little brother and baby sister and did my best not to tell them truth, knowing they weren't going to take all too well like me. But, ever since that day I wished that Supers were back on the streets saving lives and in which no one has to suffer. But the world isn't going to let it happen after that incident with that man who tried to commit suicide but, was quickly saved by my Uncle Bob and in return get sued for saving him and then out of the blue people started making up lies about superheros abusing their gifts, and also saying that the people doesn't want heros to be living in their world of normals." Tadashi grabbed his big water bottle and took a sec to drink as his throat and mouth got dry.

Next, he pushed the cap back down of his bottle and sat it back down so, he can continue back talking to the video camera. "That's why I decided to be a superhero just like my mom, aunts and uncles. That's why I was planning on building my Iron X suit, along with building Honey, Wasbi, Go Go, and Fred's tech suit. Only except that I invested my time on building theirs to completion and haven't started on my suit." At the right moment, Tadashi looked straight at Baymax and said with full strength to say and said, "Hiro, Vanellope, Penny, Wilbur, Violet, and Miguel you're the people that world needs. I love you guys every since you were born and I know without a doubt in my mind that, you guys were destined to be Supers like myself and our lovable family. I guess it's safe to say that this was all Mamma Imelda's handy work for bringing our families together and become one familia."

"Promise me that you don't let no one or anybody stop you guys for protecting innocent people and put a stop to any villains, that wanted to create havoc and total harm for their own amusement or satisfaction. If I die one day by either national death or murdered then, I wanted my last wishes for guys to be superheros and be what you guys always call yourselves. Team Future. Tadashi Hamada out."

 **Video Recording End**

Vanellope can only just run over and hugged Baymax while letting all the tears to fall down, while trying to squeeze the big robot that she can possibly can before looking at him with weal.

"Thank you for showing this to me Baymax. This means absolutely everything to me, my brother, and our family." Vanellope told him just before turning to see Violet and Wilber were up and conscious.

Violet shook her head while holding her head. "Man, my head felt a little bit dizzy."

Wilbur nodded and said getting out of the bed, "The same Vi, I feel like I smoked carbon dioxide just to get high."

"If you do that then you would get a guarantee to have lung cancer. And that's no joke either." Vanellope told him before smiling and went over to hug her beloved cousin.

Violet picked up her mask off the table beside her and put it back on before getting her fair share hug, and did not hesitate to hug Vanellope back just before both she and Wilbur could hear her explain on what had happened back on the island, and told them what Baymax had showed her in which shocked them both. Especially about the deaths of their aunt and uncle that they have never gotten the chance to meet and know. Eventually everyone was in the living room, wondering on what Professor Callaghan had been doing in the shadows and why he was on the abandoned island was formerly owned by Krei Tech. They all thought that the masked figure was Alister Krei since he did say he was going to make Hiro regret his decision on not joining his company, while that was the best strong given evidence that was on the table that is until he wasn't the guy that started that fire. Just after done talking about the lame Alister and resumed back to Callaghan, Hiro returned from his lab and had found what the professor was up to and he had planned on doing, while having the aid of his very own invention that was stolen.

"Mi Familia, I've just discovered what Professor Asshole has been up after he caused the schools expensive building to catch on fire, while soon before stealing my micro headband and thus causing Tadashi's death." Hiro took a look at Miguel and said, "Not Xibalba."

"Pfft yeah, surprisingly." Miguel said before literally warming up his cold Subway sandwich and begin eating.

Hiro pull out a glass like card and tap it to shoot down a hologram that was projected by the projector in the ceiling. On the hologram it showed the members many cargoes that was reported missing at the docks, let alone one of them belonged to Robinsons Inc while the rest were Krei Techs goods. "From what that I have gathered, Callaghan had been stealing shipments from every boat that comes the docks on the bay of San Fransokyo. Each cargo contained expensive parts that were random to any person, that doesn't have a clue as to why it happened. But, we definitely do." Hiro explained while having the chance to put his hands at work by, moving the hologram objects around and then press the button that read assemble. And in a instant the parts begin to come together and formed two familiar rings. The exact rings that they have seen form the video back on the island, as it shocked every last one of them except for Baymax since he doesn't have human like emotions. "The Transportation Device. His building a new machine?. For what?." Violet asked frowning that she doesn't have the answer for her family. Penny took the time to scratch her head while tilting her head to the left, while having the curious look that her face can ever make. "One things for sure he isn't building it to get to work and home without driving or taking the monorail." Wilbur said not liking the hologram image facing him. Miguel took another bit of his sandwich and said with a mouthful, "His building it to get revenge on Alister. I felt his evilness when I was at his presence."

"That, and I have pretty got a good idea that why. Alisters carelessness had caused to lose Callaghans only daughter, and now I'm assuming his going to return the favor." Vanellope pointed out when getting off the sofa while sticking her lemon lime lolly pop in her mouth.

Hiro nodded at his baby sister and said, "He had what he needed to power the rings. Back on the island he came back to grab the leftover energy from the previous rings, and now after done making more of it his going to strike."

Suddenly, Miguel stood straight up with a processed body language as his eyes begin to turn fire, and had his eye sockets burning out flames. None of them haven't have a clue as to what was going on with Miguel, but the Latino already knows what was happening to him since he did visited the original Skull Rider in the Land of the Remembered, and was told to him that this was a supernatural alert system that will only activate if either evil or danger was far away form his location, as it will show him where the trouble was brewing. His eyes begin to show him the live action feed in downtown of San Fransokyo, showing him that Alister's had just opened up his new added tower to his old one for his company as he had all news crew out plus, had spent the money to buy five star chiefs to cater his celebration. Then out of nowhere, the ground began to shake like an earthquake making everyone scared while the center of the street busted open, and out came Professor Callaghan with the microbots covering his legs as he stood higher and looked deadly at Alister. With that, Miguels eyes turned back to normal and was on alert and felt his supernatural powers kicking in hard within himself.

"Callaghan is in downtown of San Fransokyo. He has Alister as his hostage/victim." He told them just before he ran out to go hop on his bike.

Neither one of the members of Team Future hesitate on getting their ass's up, and go get themselves ready for their comeback of fighting Callaghan the second time. Hiro had pulled out his phone and open the special designed app, and activated both his and Penny's armor suits to come to them. With so much time to spare their suits fly right at them by body part and had them all suited up, and the two ran out of the tower and blast their way off the ground to take flight. Next, Violet and Wilbur ran outside using the other backdoor and got in their jet, as Wilbur took the pilot seat and Violet took the passenger seat just before he can turn on the engine and pulled out without even wasting much time now. "Aren't you going to ride with us?." Violet asked Vanellope through her comlink while seeing their HQ far away from distance. Vanellope was outside after done strapping Jack-Jack into his backpack carrier, after being done getting him dressed into his Super suit since it would irresponsible to leave a one year old baby all by himself, and theirs no telling what would happen if Jack-Jack was alone.

She put him on her back and surprisingly had Baymax all dressed up in his battle armored suit, as she hopped on to his back since she had designed his suit to take hold of anyone who wanted to ride him, as she put both hands and feet on to the electronic steering pads while Jack-Jack had giggled his brains out when feeling being floated out of the ground, and found himself looking at the clouds and giggled at the shapes that the clouds were forming.

"Why ride in the jet if I got marshmallow bot with me." Vanellope told her when taking control of Baymaxs flight and steered a hard right turn.

Hiro and Penny were flying their way to downtown while the boy knew that they could use the extra help, since just the six of them and not including Jack-Jack after watching that video. That video that Baymax had showed him first before he did for Vanellope, as it drove him into taking the final wishes of his elder brother and took it at heart and was going to be superheros. Even though they're going to be wanted criminals for breaking the law but, like what Edna Mode had told him when calling him on his cell and in her own words **_"Fuck the system"_** , andleave it at that without giving any lip. _"Might as well._ " Hiro thought to himself before telling his computer that was in his suit, and speed dialed his sister in law and hope that she wasn't busy working at Aunt Cass's shop.

 ** _Lucky Cat Cafe..._**

Honey Lemon was at the front desk doing takeout orders for the customers who either called or entered the shop, and ordered their meals or one of Aunt Cass's sweet creamy coffee and rush out to go whenever they were heading.

She had to fill in for Hiro and Vanellope for a while ever since they had the urge to run off every single morning, and always return late in the afternoon when the sun was about to go to bed for day. Both Cass and Honey had been wondering on what's going on with the two Hamada siblings, let alone with the other kids as of late after the group chat with Franny, Helen, Luisa, and Sierra. They were highly suspicious about the kids recent activity as each individual had found some clues to what the kids have been doing plus, let alone putting the puzzle together. First, it was Helen who had discovered that Violet's Super suit wasn't in her closet that was hidden with her regular clothes. And then Sierra had noticed that Penny had been sharping up her fighting skills, when seeing her outside in their backyard doing Kun Fu and special attack skills that she usually uses when she use to be working for Hollywood. Franny had noticed that Wilbur haven't caused any trouble in school or at home and that was enough evidence for herself and the family, as it truly was a curious and more concern thing to witness. And as for Luisa?. Well it was no superstitious for the paranormal nor the supernatural on when it comes down to Miguel. Like their Mamma Abuelita had always said that the Riders work never rests.

And so, Honey Lemon had figured out that the two siblings were doing some undercover hero work, as she had proof of that when finding out that the missing page of the Iron X blueprint was ripped out of Tadashi's notebook. And speak of the devil, she heard her phone ringing and took it out and saw Hiro's face on it with his tongue sticking out playfully. She walked out from the work area and made her upstairs and answered the call.

"Hiro, you and the others aren't doing anything stupid at the moment right?." She asked but already knowing the answer without Hiro even answering.

"Um, yeah, about that Honey. We're actually are doing something stupid at this time. Superhero stupid that I might add." Hiro commented on the last part.

Honey sighed to herself before speaking, "Hiro you know that superheros are illegal. Plus, I don't want you nor the others to get hurt or be killed."

Hiro rolled her eyes and said, "The same that I should say for you."

Honey arched an eyebrow with confusion as to what her brother in law just said. "I'm sorry but, come again?."

"You heard me Honey Comb, I know that you and Tadashi were planning on being an outlawed superheros. Both the two of you and the nerds." Hiro said being smart in the mouth once again.

Honey quickly figured out that Baymax must have played one of Tadashi's recorded journal. It upset her a little for knowing that her and Tadashi's secret has now been out, while now knowing that she couldn't hide the truth anymore. "You got me in a box Hiro. It's true that we're going to be superheros after we got married but, Xibalba had tricked Miguel and ended my husbands life." Honey spoke back with bitterness when say that demons name, as it fuel her rage at learning about that demon had fooled her innocent cousin into signing his soul away.

"What if I told you that I know who caused the fire?. Tell you that someone that we thought and sworn that he was defunct." Hiro said before noticing that they were a few seconds away from downtown.

The mind had hit Honey like thunder and lightning as if she already know what Hiro had meant. The thought just sent mix of shock and chills through her body when finding her way in their bedroom, and went over to her bed to pull out the taped box from underneath and lifted it up on to her bed as it was heavy. _"Professor Callaghan killed my Tadashi!."_ Honey Lemon screamed in her mind after hanging up Hiro and left him without her question. She went into her group texting and typed an urgent message to Wasbi and the rest before opening her box, and went to changing into her Super suit.

 ** _San Fransokyo's Downtown..._**

Using the microbots to take hold Alister by wrapping him in a hand-like state, just before pulling him closer towards him to get a face to face conversation with the man that took away the only thing he cared. Callaghan revealed his face and received a shocked reaction from Alister who couldn't believe his own two eyes.

"Callaghan?!. Y.. You supposed to be dead!." Alister said looking at anger professor.

"Not as much as you're going to be Alister. You've taken away my previous daughter from me and caused her death!." Callaghan said in high bitterness in his voice.

Alister shook his head at the man and said, "No, please don't Callaghan. I didn't mean to lose her, I thought nothing wrong was going to happen that. I sure!."

"You were warned about the issue of your test run and you ignored so, you can just get ahead of the game against Cornelius Robinson. And now you're going to pay for my daughters life with yours." He told him when pulling his mask back on.

Next, he lifted both arms up and brought froth the teleportation rings out of the ground, and let his mircobot hands to put the machine together and fire it up to complete maximum!. Callaghan ignored Alisters begging for mercy while seeing that the machine was ready, and used his microbots to lift Alister up and just throw him into the vortex of no return and satisfy his longed revenge. That is until, a rope of fiery chains had quickly wrapped itself around Alisters waste and got pulled out of the way form entering the portal, and got pulled down safely by the Skull Rider.

"What?!." Callaghan said in the opposite version of satisfaction.

Miguel unwrapped his chains from Alister before telling him to hit the road, before settling his fiery eyes upon Callaghan when pointing his boney finger at the former professor. "You!. Guilty of evilness!." He said in his supernatural scary voice. Behind his mask, Callaghan was completely furious at the Skull Rider and didn't say anything to him but, expect shoot sharp microbot spikes at him with a quick wave of his right hand. Miguel automatically jumped out of the way form the spikes and had to back flip about four times, before he can pull out his chains and use it as a whip to take out the flying spikes.

"Try this one for size Callaghan!." Miguel slapped the last spike and slung his chain straight at the man.

With fast thinking, Callaghan pulled up a huge microbot wall and then use the microbots to grab hold of the chain, and pull the chain and Miguel over to the other side of downtown and crashed into one of the tall buildings. Luckily, Hiro and Penny had arrived soon after it happened to Miguel and went shooting at Callaghan with everything that there suits were equipped with, while flying in different directions to keep Callaghan from trying strike them in one blow. Penny opened up her stingers from her back and laser shoot Callaghan, on who he raised a shield to block the hit while immediately raising his other hand to pull up another shield to block Hiro's hand blasters.

"Computer give me more juice on my repulsors." Hiro told her and saw the energy bar on his computer screen, and saw the energy level go up at max level. "Excellent."

Hiro pulled back and then pushed back and blasted long beams, and hit it hard as Penny did the same with hers. Callaghan yelled in anger and see that his microbots were being burned, and needed to find the way to stop this before the concentrated beams would burn through and burn him. He heard an up coming jet and had to look up, and quickly used his mind to send multiple spikes at it to manage to take down the engine and successfully. The jet that he shot at was the same plane that Wilbur and Violet was in, and got themselves spinning in the air out of control with smoke burning out of the engine.

"Oh, dammit!." Wilbur said when trying to drive it straight but no good.

"Dammit yes, and fuck!." Violet shouted in his ear as she holding down in her seat.

The TF jet spinned crazily and was getting ready to crash into the hard pavement, and round up exploding and killing the two in the end. But, Violet wasn't going to let it happen on when she pulled out a strong force shield around their jet, and holded steady on when impacting the streets. They landed in a big thud and caused them to slide forward a little bit but, stopped just a nick of time as one person was in front of the thing. Violet let down the force shield and dropped her arms down with a big relief when blowing her holded air, while Wilbur did the same before unbutton his seatbelt and needed to take a breather from all of the high shock, and a second close of near death experience.

"What the hell cuz?!." cried Miguel who was the former soon victim while raising his arms up.

"Hey, don't look at me thank Professor Jackass for almost killing us." Wilbur said holding his heart as it beat like a heavy duty drum.

"A.. And besides Skull Rider you can't die so, why are tripping cuzzy?." Violet asked just before getting out form her seat to exit out of their damaged jet.

Miguel rolled his eyes and walked around to meet up with the two. "Yeah but, it hurts like hell cousin." He told her when looking around and then landed his sights on two familiar people.

There coming out form the movie theater with handful of sugary sweets in their arms, indicating that the two took the chaos of what's going on to their advantage when seeing the employees and the people who formerly were in the theater, and left town finding a place to hide form the danger. The two people that Miguel spotted was Dash and Rosa who had the same shocked face expression, when seeing Miguel in his hero form as Rosa had the first hand of seeing his angry side. "Guys, what are you two doing here?." Violet asked when she spotted them second before all three ran over to the two. Dash and Rosa looked at each other and blushed before combing their hands together, and looked back at the three who was waiting for a quick response since they didn't have time to talk. "Is it obvious Vi?. Me and Rosa are on our movie date." Dash said before his Latina girlfriend giggled while holding her sweets on the other arm. "Yeah, and we were enjoying our romantic date until we felt an incredible earthquake. Next, thing we knew was one of the employees in the movie theater ran in to our movie watching and announced that some villain in a Kabuki mask, and crashed Mr. Krei's party." Rosa explained before glancing her eyes at the awesome fight action going on.

"Rosa, I need you to go find a place to hide. Dash do you have your Super suit on you by any chance?." Wilbur said before grabbing one of Rosa's open box of candy and help himself.

Dash smirked and in the blink of an eye he super speeded out from his spot, dropping his sweet goods and ran right back in his matching uniform as his older sister. "Dad said to always wear her hero suit underneath your regular clothes because, you never know that you might come across either the Underminer or any crook on the streets." He told him before flexing his arms to make Rosa giggle for loving the sight seeing. "Less flirting with my four eyed cousin and more superhero work." Miguel said before whistling for his bike to come and pulled Violet on, when it arrived and took off. Wilbur clicked his shoes and activated his electric flying mode and flew off to go join the rest and left Rosa all by herself. "And what would I do besides hiding?." She asked before out of the blue had the baby backpack with Jack-Jack in it in her hands, and quickly looked up and saw Vanellope in her suit riding a big red robot.

"Watch our baby cousin for me!." Vanellope yelled so Rosa can hear her as she had frowned above her with the quickness.

Back on the battle scene, Team Future were surprisingly having some difficulties with just one technical advanced villain, since the tech was stolen from Hiro. And Hiro had designed to be almost impossible to beat as he did build the thing, making it unable to put an end to its function as it was waterproof.

"I was being easy with you kids back on the island. But, now I'm not going to hesitate on helping join Tadashi!." Callaghan spoke in vain about Tadashi and strike a nerve in each member.

"It's going to be you that will see Tadashi bastard!." Hiro said unleashing mini missiles from his back.

The missiles had given the distraction long enough for Wilbur to throw electric blast at him, while Vanellope jumped off of Baymax and hopped on Callaghans back and did her best to pull the mask off. The Professor grabbed the poor girl with a mighty strong grip and thrown her down, not caring if she makes it alive when hitting the solid ground. Neither Miguel and Violet can aid her as Callaghan had wrapped them up in a big ball made of microbots, while both Penny and Hiro were not fast enough to reach her. But, Dash did as he ran in to in the right moment and caught her into his arms, and stopped dead and hit the wall of a building. "Hmph, lucky little bitch." Callaghan said before getting a sharp burn from his back by an energy blast. Hiro hovered and said, "That's my baby sister you're talking about dick head!." Callaghan slapped Hiro out of the way with a sharp wave of the tiny robots. He crashed right down into the hard pavement and made a nice pothole, leaving his armor suit to cause electric static all over his body. The computer showed Hiro that his armor suit was at eighty-four percent damage, with showing him the image of his suit that he was currently wearing and showed that his repulsors were damage and his rocket boots were the same by showing the parts glowing bright red.

"My back hurts like fuck. Where the hell is Honey and the others?." Hiro asked himself when trying to get up and had to make a note on adjusting the weight of his armor, as it was heavy to move around in when you're hurt and was going to get a bruise in the morning.

"We're right here little brother." said a familiar voice from his comlink.

 **(** **A/N: Honey Lemon, Wasbi, Go Go, and Fred have on the same superhero outfit from the movie.** **)**

Out of nowhere a group of four young adults in their superhero suits had jumped down from the rooftop, and take their turn on bringing Callaghan down while Penny dropped down to help Hiro to get back up to his feet. "Who are they?." Penny asked Hiro when see the black superhero using plasma blades to help slice open the ball and free Violet, while the other superhero who was in a anime monster and burnt the other ball and help freed Miguel, on who was getting ready to do soso his own self. Hiro smiled behind the mask and said, "It's Honey, Wasbi, Go Go, and Fred. I called Honey on the way over here." Penny can now see who they were when noticing the faces besides the one in the monster costume, and had to admit that they were pretty good for a team as the four had handle taken Callaghan down like a very well teamwork. With a thought she thinks that they've been training for some years, before Tadashi had died in an untimely death.

They were moving in good tempo when Callaghan had no idea how to stop them, as the leader in which was Honey who had took out a pink colorful ball from her tech purse and threw it at him, and caused a big chemical reaction and had him tied up as Go Go ran in and jumped up to sucker punch him in the face. "Dang, you guys are pretty well darn good." Wilbur commented when Fred dropped down beside him, and poke his chest out like a superhero. "Well what do you except from none other than Big Hero 6." He said before Violet and Vanellope arched their eyebrows on that her quote.

"Don't you mean Big Hero 4?." Violet asked before seeing Fred lower his head.

"Yeah, I forgot about Tadashi being dead. Plus, it's Big Hero 5 if you count Baymax since T did wanted him to be part of the team." Fred explained before charging back into a free Callaghan, by using his microbots to help remove the pink chemical hold.

"We need to end this before anyone gets hurt. Hiro what is your inventions weakness?." Honey Lemon asked when checking over him but can't see his face.

"I.. I don't Sis I made it to be unstoppable by the mind. But...it can't function unless the headband doesn't get at least a two day rest or it will no longer function right when being worked too hard, and the micros will no longer obey the controller and be a vegetable." Hiro said with a smirk on his face.

So, after telling everyone the plan both Team Future and Big Hero 5 had worked together and each took a fight with Callaghan, and see their plan was working on when seeing the microbots struggling to function, based on the mind of Callaghan on multiple commands. Miguel called his motorcycle and drive around Callaghan while making him go after him while Violet and Wilber were firing their energy balls at him, and received a wall block as Vanellope rode on Baymax and went to firing her gun and leaving peppermint sent in the air. Wasbi and Fred took charge at him in the front and both fighting through the flow of microbots. Penny took to the air and unleashed every weapon and making the man go over to where she was to stop her but, had to stop when Dash and slung a few chemical balls that Honey had given him and make his hands sticky, and needed to take it off.

"Ya hold still god dammit!. I can't take you all on all at once!." Callaghan said when noticing the microbots were beginning to come a loose, when creating a large sharp spear and about to strike and suddenly had it to fall apart. "What the hell?!."

Eventually all of his microbots were falling apart and turned useless as Hiro had jumped on the yellow chemical pad that Honey threw down, and flown straight at Callaghan in a hero flying pose with his fist pointing right at the face of the mask, and broke it into pieces let alone smashing the actual device when hearing it brake. Thus, sending the man flying backwards and getting ready to meet the brick wall that is until Violet created a a bubble shield and had him to crash into, and drop down on the sidewalk while being unconscious.

"Yes, take that jackass!. You've been beaten by Team Future!." Vanellope cheered when putting on her loser symbol on her head.

"Hell yeah, we show him whose the new Supers in town!." Wilbur said when high fiving Miguel.

"Hiro I detected a heartbeat single coming form inside the portal." Baymax said alerting everyone especially Hiro.

Hiro looked at the still powered rings that were running hard as it should have been exploded into pieces, based on how unstable the machines were and could detect the same life signal from his scanners. Without even saying a word he hopped on to Baymax and told him to take him inside the portal, since his rocket boots were offline. They went inside through the debris and founded the shuttle that had the unconscious daughter of Callaghan, and needed to transport her out of there before the gateway will close down on them, and forever be trapped inside of the endless realm. Upon doing so, Miguel cowboy his chain rope and threw it inside of the portal and used his supernatural powers to find them, and then pulled them out in a quick before the machines had blown up.

After the whole thing was all over, both hero teams received applause from the citizens and gave them the earned praise. Team Future had smiled happily when having the feeling of being superheros, while Big Hero 5 took in the same feeling knowing that Tadashi's untimely death has been put to justice full time.

"Welcome to the superhero career." Violet said while waving at their fans.

"Yeah, now I know how my aunts and uncles feel." said Hiro before the others heard the police, fire fighters, and ambulance coming.

And especially from the police and know what to do next, in which was to split it before getting arrested for breaking the law even though they stopped a mad man, and then go rescued his unconscious daughter from the unknown portal. They returned back to Team Futures tower after Vanellope had amazingly fixed the TF jet, good enough for it to fly back home. And back at home they were unhappily greeted by their family thanks to the tracking chips inside of Violet, Wilbur, and Miguel's superhero suits and got fussed at by them for doing something that might get them locked up forever. It stayed arguing up until Hiro had stood up and take full blame and responsibility for his cousins, and also told them what Baymax had showed them about Tadashi's death wish. It left Helen the girls crying when seeing that video while Bob and the guys tried to stay tough but, couldn't stay macho long enough and had to join the boat with the girls.

And so, Helen had made a deal with Hiro that he and Team Future can play superhero but only promised to exit out when the work is done, and when they see or hear the cops coming to arrest the crooks and then go arrest them. After the deal was made, Hiro hugged his Aunt Helen with much passion as she hugged back as she was both proud and happy for Hiro to walk in her, his uncle, and aunts footsteps of being superheros. plus, knowing how it feels to be the leader of a team.

 ** _Four Months Later..._**

It was the last day of school before tomorrow it would be summer, and both Todaylands elementary and high had decided to combine the student on to going to the city's amusement park for free as a field trip.

Hiro came as a chaperone for Violet's group containing Wilbur, Miguel, Vanellope, Dash, Rosa, and Penny. They spent the whole day at the fun center having an outstanding and fantastic time as a family, while buying merchandise gifts form the gift shop and brought themselves some cotton candy and planned on riding the next ride.

"This is totally awesome you guys. Especially theirs fun involved." Rosa said eating her pink cotton candy with a strawberry mix.

"You said it cuz this is the best day ever and I hope it doesn't ends." Miguel told her when eating his cherry cotton candy.

Violet ate her grape cotton candy while holding hands with Wilbur and said, "Thanks for chaperoning us Hiro. Best person for this group."

"Yelp, and it's free." Hiro grinned before biting his blue cotton candy.

Vanellope was both carrying her peach flavor cotton candy and her stuff killer whale underneath her armpit, while some how eating a super-sized sugar cookie in her mouth. And so, she can't say anything at the moment. All seem good and dandy until they felt the ground shake, while beginning to be concerned until they saw a familiar drill tank as it drilled out form the ground and parked itself on the inside of the amusement park, causing people to scream and panic for their lives while Hiro and the others stood completely still like it didn't phased them for a second.

What came next was seeing the one responsible for the mess along with a few mole minions, with guns in hands as they wore similar clothing as their boss.

"Behold The Underminer!." The Underminer said speaking through his microphone. "I am here to call out the young superheros group that call themselves Team Future!. I demand you kids to show your selves and take me on!."

Hiro and the others looked on taking in every single word on what the mutant had said, while having a frown look on their faces as they despised villains like a family. "And if you young Supers refuse to play ball in your side of the court then, I'll will rain destruction on Todayland and it's citizens until you show up!. Team Future, your hero reign is over by my hands!."

The Underminer laughed evilly while Hiro looked at his family and saw Violet put on her mask as Wilbur, Dash and Vanellope did the same, while Miguel had his eyes glowing in a firy kinda way while smirking like the rest. Rosa had exit herself out form the fight and had to call a cab to go home, still wishing that she had superpowers or fancy high tech.

Both Hiro and Penny pull out their phones to go call froth their armor suits so, they can suit up like the rest of their family and go play another game of superheros.

"Team Future?. Future up!." Hiro said with his game face on.

"Right!."


	37. Chapter 37 (Opportunity part One)

Chapter 37 (Opportunity part One)

Four months has passed since fighting Kabuki Man who turned out to be Professor Callaghan, and brought justice when taking him down while also saving his unconscious daughter who, was inside the teleportation realm and was slowly recovering. Plus, after making the deal with their family about playing superhero and go do what they were meant to do, that is if they don't get arrested by the authorities in which Helen had warned her daughter, son, nieces, and nephews who now call themselves the next big talk of superhero group known as Team Future.

Hiro agreed with the deal as leader of his team and can't blame his aunt for acting this way since, she loves them to death while the rest had the same mindset and wanted them to stay alive and not dead. And so, doing the pass four months they became the main talk in the news, as news people had reported them saving a airplane from crashing down into the airport or spotted them in Metropolis, and stopping a gang riot in the downtown area with just a few minutes. Plus, they weren't the only new hero team that the world been buzzing about as Honey Lemon had lived up to make her late lover who should have been her husband, final wishes of being superheros while also making sure that her brother and sister in law and her cousins weren't hurt or killed when facing danger. Her and her best friends who call themselves The Big Hero 4 had also joined the superhero club, and took their share on taking down crooks in any place that they were in and took their leave when police shows up late.

Currently now, Team Future had to play hero on their field trip of the last day of school that is only this time, they were called out to play by the infamous super villain that call himself The Underminer. And now, Team Future is going to show this villain on why they are the fresh face of Supers and in which they were doing it right now.

The Mole human-like minions of The Underminer were trying their best to gun down one of the members of Team Future but, unfortunately it was them who were playing the offense game of attack and destroy. As such, the young superheros had broken up into singles as each member had each got their fair share of taking down The Underminers minions, in which they weren't expecting a lot of conquest out of the kids as which they were currently displaying. Four minions were trying their best to shoot down Iron X in the sky but, Hiro was dodging and moving around for them to get a clean shot and eventually swoop down to run them over with a big shot impact thus, causing the four to scatter everywhere and landed somewhere painfully.

"Eat energy chest cannon goons!." Penny told the minions and shot them down and thus, causing them to get out of the way and round up having their weapon jeep to pieces.

"Hahaha, hey cuz watch this." Violet said, while holding her invisible hand force shield.

She used her other free hand and used both of them to use her shield to surround herself into a bubble, and then levitate herself inside and grinned when charged at them after turning herself invisible. The Mole Pigs had tried shooting Violet aka Invisible Girl in every part of her bubble and body but, instead the bullets had went right through her and Violet had ran them over with great speed after turning herself invisible. Violet ran them over like a bowling ball hitting a strike with the pins, while Wilbur had thrown an a blast of electricity wave at his fair share of minions and round up causing half of a blackout in the amusement park. "Well damn you didn't hesitate on doing that huh?." Vanellope asked while glitch hammering her enemies with her her peppermint hammer. The minions didn't have a clue on how to take Team Future down without being taken out like actual trash, especially when trying shoot through a trashy wind tunnel from the speedy superhero that is Dash aka Speedster.

Grinning like he just one a big fat prize, he ran around them must faster until he was able to cause them to get lifted up off their feet and into the air hearing them scream in panic. "See ya!." Dash told them when stopped running and had them flying everywhere with a big thud. The Underminer looked on with shock and regret for even challenging the young superheros much less getting beat by them, just being cocky by itself for thinking that he was going to win after getting away with the bank robbery that he blow the building into the ground to steal easily. That, and gotten away with it from The Incredibles family let alone from Frozone but now his not facing them this time, his now facing new fresh out of the gate superheros. "Hehehehe. Uh, it's time for me to get the heck up on out of here. Retreat my minions retreat!." Underminer ordered them to before pulling down the lever to pull down the heavy door to let the minions in. The Minions retreated and cried like bunch of sissy's when retreating back to the mega drill, and didn't hesitate on closing the door back and immediately fired up the engines.

 _"Hiro their getting away!. Damn you're very slow at responding."_ said a sassy women voice in his suit headgear.

Hiro rolled her eyes and said, "Give me a break Maymax, I'm only human. Guys his not escaping this time."

Just that he fired his rocket boots to full speed and went after the moving drill in which it was going very fast. "Hey, hold on I'm coming Hiro!. You guys need to catch up." Penny told the others before flying after the drill with Hiro aka Iron X. Miguel didn't hesitate on putting his fingers in his mouth and gave a strong whistle to call froth his Skullcycle in which it did, and quickly got on and went full speed ahead leaving a trail of flames behind him. "Underminer you got a date with the Skull Rider!. And I'm going to send your pig butt behind bars!." Miguel boosted the speed of his motorcycle in which was a big bursts of fire from the back of his bike, and round up flying into the air and jumped down but not on the ground but, instead the young Rider was driving in mid air!. Vanellope pulled out her hologram screen and selected a double seated strawberry shortcake race car, just as soon Violet had jumped in on the passenger seat and let the master of glitching take the wheel. Without a moment to waste, Wilbur electricity skated his way out of the amusement park with the special add on to his suit that he had put in as a form of electric friction. "Hold on V, I'm going to put the pedal to the metal!." Vanellope told her cousin when flooring the gas pedal and made Violet hit her back hard up against the comfortable smelling cake.

"Is this car edible to eat?. Huh, Vanellope?." Violet lickedlicked her lips as she loves strawberry shortcake and wanted to take a chunk out of it.

"It is but I rather not eat my equipment if you know what I mean?." Vanellope told her before doing a strong sharp turn to the left and trying to catch up.

Dash had out ran the girls and trying to to catch up with a flying Hiro and Penny, with along trying to catch up with his supernatural cousin as he was going way too fast then his super speed. "Hey, Rider can you slow down for us to catch up?." Dash asked when having his finger on his comlink. Miguel zoomed forward as he was inches away from the drill and driving through obstacles of flying debris, after the drill had drove straight through an empty bridge. "Sorry that you can never catch up with me Speedy. If you had paid close attention to your Mexican history class you should have known that nothing can measure the speed of the Skull Riders transportation, and if so then I hate to leave them eat my dust." Miguel chuckled on the last part before jumping off his bike and landed on the surface of the drill. Dash hated to admit that he can't out speed his older cousin since he had revived the supernatural legend, and was the big buzz amongst the team when they made it in the afternoon news.

"Stop gloating about how good you are Miguel. You know good and well that Dash can't handle a lost when it comes down to speed." Hiro landed down beside Miguel and made their way to the flat metal door entrance.

 _"Plus, short fries it can't hold a candle to the modifications of your Iron X suit. In which it means it's ten times more better than Penny's piece of shit of a suit."_ Maymax spoke in such sass.

"Say what?!. Hiro is that true what she said?!." Penny flew down to jump in front of civilians from being smashed by a city bus that was being constantly rolling towards them. She putted both arms up forward and made contact with the totally damaged bus, while being slightly pushed back by it but managed to stop its motion.

"Uh, well um, you see." Hiro ripped the door off with one arm thanks to the upgraded strength in his suit.

Miguel jumped down and was already creating screams from the minions and didn't hesitate on torching them in flames. "Uh, let's talk about this when we get back home Pen." Hiro informed before jumping inside the thing before his cousin burn or even knockout any one of the minions. _"Yeah, let's wait until we get back home. Between you and me girl, that's going to happen at all today."_ Maymax put her two cents in their conversation. Penny arched her brows down in anger and said, "Shut up Maymax!." after flying back into the air and try to move people out of danger. Wilbur skated his way out to friction the people out of the way safely without even electrocuting them to a crisp, while skating to see that the drill was picking up more speed than it was every before. "What the hell are you two doing in there?!. Hello?!. Rider and X?!." Wilbur said. He moonwalked back away from the drill and turned around to skate faster. Vanellope drove up pass the drill and turned the race car around to let Violet pull up a the biggest force shield. "I hope it holds long enough!." Violet grunted when making contact with the drill said.

"Hiro what's going on inside?. You and Miguel aren't fighting over whose going to grab Underminer." Vanellope parked her car and crossed her arms.

Vanellope did not know how right she was when saying that the two wasn't fighting over who gets to grab the villain, in which was down right correct at the exact very moment. Inside the main controls of the massive power drill both Hiro and Miguel were pulling and taking a defenceless Underminer who couldn't fight back after, getting stung shocked by Hiro's hand blasters and then get body slammed by Miguel by the firy chain. "Cuz I've stinger him so his my win." Hiro pulled Underminer to his side of the control. Miguel his head while supernaturally commanded his chains to come wrap itself around the Underminer and pulled him on where he was. "No, It's obvious that if I didn't chain body slam him to the ground then he might escape through his escape hatch." Miguel said. Hiro shook his head and wished he could lift his helmet face lid up to show Miguel how upset he is but, couldn't risk of getting his identity to be discovered. "Dude, let me have this win because you already a celebrity in the district of Santa Cecilia and Todayland itself." Hiro said.

Before the two could even continue on arguing and wasting time, Honey Lemon had dropped in with her super suit on after she and her team had made it to where the destruction was at. "What are you two doing?!." She said. Her eyes picked up the the table of controls and noticed the middle was bent through. "Did you two broke the controls?!. Are you freaking serious?!." Honey Lemon told them before giving the boys to explain themselves. "Crap!. Maymax help guide me on where to find the right wires to completely shut down the drill." Hiro said bending down and pulled off the lid from the bottom of the controls and had his hands on the different colors of wires. Outside, both Team Future and Big Hero 4 are trying to stop the drill from continuing its destruction after Violet couldn't hold the shield up much longer than she had wanted to. Gogo and Wasbi were making room to clear the area to help Wilbur with prevent people from getting injured, while Penny had to flown down in the middle of the bridge.

"Everyone stop!. Don't cross the bridge people!." Penny put her hands out on both ends said.

 _"Penny watch out!."_ Maymax quickly informed her teammate.

Penny turned and saw the nose of the massive drill was about to go through the middle of the wall, and quickly flew out the way before getting herself impaled by the thing. "Fred, I thought you were going to slow down the drill?. Don't your fire torch can burn an object to a melting point?." Penny asked. Fred who was in his anime super suit was running to catch up with the mega drill tank, and blow down the the wheels with his fire. "It's not. Tadashi didn't make my inferno weapon strong enough to melt anything. Oh, this is not good at all." Fred said. Vanellope pulled out her hologram screen to see if she had anything that would stop the drill, before it reaches Todaylands City Hall. She searched through real good while Violet was having her hands on the wheel still checking to see what can do the job. "Do you have any giant sized gumdrops or any big candy by any chances?!. We're seriously wrecking our lovable hometown." Violet made another car ramp jump said. Vanellope open her eyes up wide and remember that she do have a giant sized spiky gumdrop and didn't hesitate on selecting it. "Here goes nothing!." Vanellope told her before glitching out of the car and reappear in mid air and slung the computer hologram ball, and watch it hit the street and transformed into the gigantic gumdrop that took up the whole space blocking everything, and even had it touching the buildings on both sides.

"Haha!." Vanellope glitched back into her cake car as Violet put her foot on the brakes. "Let's see if it can go through that!." She said with great confidence.

But unfortunately the giant gumdrop didn't stand a chance against the powerful drill as it went right through the giant candy, and leave a big hole behind itself thus making both Violet and Vanellope groan in great frustration. "Oh, come on really?!. Hiro it's up to you cuz." Violet told him trough her ear piece. Hiro was still messing with the wires and for some strange reason none of the wires wasn't the ones to turn off the engine. "Maymax why isn't these wires accurate?. Why haven't the engine shut down yet?." Hiro got up and couldn't figure out what to do next. _"Give me a second to do a quick scan."_ Maymax scanned the whole tank. _"_ _Found it!. Miguel, I need you to go to the boiling room asap. Hiro you need to go back to the wires and go through until you see a green cylinder container that's molted down to the wall. Hurry!."_ Maymax ordered the two boys without getting any lip as they did what was being tasked to them. Honey Lemon existed out of the tank to go see where they're going to run down next, and saw the monorail tracks up ahead with along the train heading it's way at the exact moment. "Oh, shit!." She said getting out completely and activated her purse and took out two special colorful balls to help prevent the tracks to collide with the tank but, unfortunately it was too late for preventing it. The drill ran straight and caused the tracks to fall apart leaving the monorail to drive straight off the road and was about to crash until beam of cold ice had prevented the civilians from meeting their dead relatives.

"Frozone?!. Yeah!." Dash cheered while speed pushing a few people out of the way.

"Hey, Go Speeder?. Try to get the people away from distance. I don't want to freeze people while trying to keep the train steady before making an complete stop." Frozone informed GoGo while keeping track with the monorail while shooting his ice energy to make an icy train tracks, despite going through obstacles around the block.

GoGo nodded. "Move aside everyone!. Come on were trying to do our illegal job here!." She pushed each person away as fast as her wheels were designed to do. Skating away to prevent anyone form getting in away form the incident she could have sworn that someone was trying to get her attention, after running pass the person who was calling her superhero name and sounded extremely enthusiastic, and couldn't hear him very well due to the drill driving passed them like a runaway train. "Oh, we've actually on the spot of hero work here!. They're back on public view again!." said a normal sized caucasian man in a blue business suit with light brown hair. He was super excited to get a real live action of seeing both Team Future and Big Hero 5 trying to make a change and try to make people see that they needed them more than anything else but, they're going at it the wrong way based on his point of view and already planned on what to do to solve the problem. His attention was caught fast when seeing Frozone pass them by along with keeping the monorail steady and saw a once in a lifetime opportunity. "There's Frozone!. Quick go follow Frozone and Go Speeder! Asap!." He ordered his limo driver in high excitement before seeing his car flew off while have a big fat smile across his face.

"Oh, yes, starting tonight I'm going to bring back Supers!." He told himself before trying to catch up to continue watching the hero work.

Miguel made it to the boiling room and put his two fingers on to his ear peace. "Okay, Maymax, I'm here and so what now?." Maymax informed him to use his chains to wrap around the big glass-like container filled up with green liquid, and told him to pull it down immediately and get out of their when doing so. Hiro came in after finding and pulling the cylinder container that was the battery source and went to check to see if Miguel needed assistance but, it looked like he had gotten everything taken care of. "Good. Now we just need to get the F. Guys what the hell?!." Hiro asked upset when seeing Violet, Dash, Vanellope, Penny, and Wilbur enter inside the drill with them. "Well ya ass's were taking too long to handle things and it's clearly that ya needed our help." Violet argued in her upset tone. Wilbur nodded and said, "And we thought that The Underminer had escaped from our hands along with his mole crew."

Miguel shook his head. "No, his knocked out cold and out of it. But we need to get out of her because this place is about to blow like now!."

"Oh, so you guys have turned off the electricity and cut off the special water, in which help keep the engine cool instead of over heating huh. Then I've got one simple question to ask... **Whose bright idea was that?** **!**." Vanellope demanded to know.

 _"That would be me small fry!. Violet it's about to blow, put up your force shield bubble!."_ Maymax ordered immediately.

Violet quickly pulled up her force field bubble big enough to surround everyone, just soon as the boiling room exploded like a nuclear bomb and made their protective bubble bounced off the ground and slammed up against a wall, and continue on bouncing around like a super jumping bean. "Oh, thank you God for this bubble have a pain resistance." Wilbur yelled said. "I think am going to vomit you guys!." Dash warned them before feeling the puke reaching up.

"Dude, you better not vomit on me. I don't feel like cleaning and washing my suit." warned Penny.

Back outside seeing that drill was about to hit Todaylands City Hall, Honey Lemon didn't know what to do at this particular moment until her screen was face timed by Wasbi. "Why are you still up there?!. Honey you need to get off that drill before you get injured!." Wasbi was meeting up with the others after the order was given by Frozone said. "Yeah, sure but I don't if they get out in time." Honey Lemon said in complete worry. Next, her screen had faced timed by GoGo who was clearly in the alley with Fred while chewing her gum before blowing a big bubble, and chew it all back in. "The cops and firefighters are on their way and on your ass. Hiro and the others will be find now come on." Honey Lemon had no choice but to accept the fact and grab her two balls in hand and threw them down, before jumping off the ladder in which she was far up and used them as her crash broke fall. Frozone skated his way in front of City Hall and started shooting ice beams at the drill to try and prevent the thing from colliding with the building.

"Crap when is this ride going to stop?." Dash whined like a little girl.

"Man, let me put this drill on shut down mode!." Miguel said firing up his hands and spread them out and released the supernatural energy around the entire tank.

Frozone stopped his freezing when seeing some sorta firy energy wrapping around the drill and caused the thing to completely stop in its tracks. "Huh, the kid finally using his supernatural powers. A." Frozone got interrupted by a sound of police sirens coming close and saw the cops rolling end, and didn't hesitate on ice skating his way out of plain sight to meet up with the other young Supers and help them escape from the public eyes.

"Dude, that was freaking awesome!." Dash cheered in high excitement said.

"Miguel to be honest with you, you should have done that a long time ago cuz." Penny argued after Violet pulled down her bubble shield.

Miguel chuckled as he knew that he should have done so but quickly forgot he can do absolutely anything unlike any normal superheros. In which is why he still getting supernatural power lessons with Mr. McCoy at his home in the Land of the Dead. "Well guys would rather let him have the whole spot light or would you rather to have this option?. I mean Miguel already has a special show edition on the news channel." Hiro got up from the floor and go grab the still unconscious Underminer who was still chained up said.

 _"The police are coming up here. You guys need to find an exit out of here."_ informed Maymax.

Before they could even think of a way to escape the door hatch of the boiling room was lifted open and got welcomed by police officers and their guns pointing at them. "This is the police!. Put your hands up on where we can see em Team Future!." ordered a black police officer. Team Future slowly lifted their hands up in the air without any problems as they got arrested for the first time and don't know how their family will react to the news, when Rick Dicker comes to get them out of their situation like he always does when superheros wanted to break their identities and go try save someone and had to start all over a brand new life. But for some odd reason this time would be the last time that Dicker would be doing his career. "Ah, shoot we're so going to get yelled at when we get home. So much of keeping the deal on standby." Violet moaned in frustration.

 _"Hiro should I activate your shoulder pads shock shooters?. They were designed to stung and not kill."_ suggested Maymax.

Hiro was thinking about that option for a good second on doing what was recommended. "No, not this time Maymax. We have to do what the man in blue says."

 _"Pfft, alright then H. But I rather done so then getting my ass locked up. Dumass." Maymax rudely said._

 _"Why did I installed an AI with human-like personalty?. At least she's a better human understander than her brother Baymax."_ thought Hiro before taking his turn on climbing the ladder up and follow the police officers.

Yes in truth, Hiro had turned Team Futures central computer into a highly super AI also known as Maymax. A young woman voice that was the main holder of their base and everyday life in which she had access to TF tower, their jet, both Hiro and Penny's Iron X suits, and even when they're not doing any hero work. Hiro had programmed her to do a lot more than to scan health issues like Baymax, and more human being than Tadashi had done for his own creation of Baymax. To them Maymax was like a big sister to them and more human than they thought possible from an AI, along with a strong sassy attitude to match her identity.

"Crap they got arrested. Now, Aunt Cass and the others are going to be pissed off about this." Honey Lemon walked away from sight and joined up the others.

"Indeed but they will be fine trust me. I handle these situation before when putting up with Bobs mess." Frozone informed them when guiding them out of sight.

At that very moment a limo had pulled up in front of them and saw the driver get out from his car. "Excuse me Frozone and Big Hero 4. I?." The driver looked down at his feet and saw that it was trapped shut by pink gummy glue covered in cold ice. "Sorry sir, but we shouldn't be here in the first place. I mean we're still illegal after all." Honey Lemon informed him before looking over to the other side of the alley with Frozone to check to see if it's okay to exit out. The man nodded and said, "I know what you mean. But it's wrong that they did that to you. But what if I tell you six that we can change all that and make Supers legal again?." That stopped Frozone from doing what he was doing and turn his head to face the driver, while the rest had caught their interest on what the man was saying as if this was the opportunity that they longed needed.

"Who do you work for man?." Wasbi asked crossing his arms.

"I work for this man. His been dying to make that dream into a reality." The Driver pulled out his card form his dress jacket and handed it to Go Speeder.

GoGo examine the card to read the fine print in which caught her full absolute attention with eyes widened. She blow and popped her bubble gum to rechew it back before looking at him. "You work for **The** **Winston Deavor**?. The soul owner and head of the World-Class Telecommunications Company?. That's him?."

He nodded his head with a friendly smile. "Why yes I do young lady. He wants to meet and greet with Frozone, Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl and the Elastic Dynamics. And also the leaders of both Team Future and the Big Hero 4 tonight at 11pm. I'll come pick you you up at the location that you wanted me to come get you."

 ** _Todaylands Police Station..._**

Violet and Hiro were in the integration room while their family were in behind bars until they get things taken care of as the two teens were getting yelled at, by three cops with one in a black dress suit in which was none other than Chief Keef of all the police department in Todayland and its districts. He is a black man with a short beard with a cut short haircut with a pair of dark shades on his face, and had his badge on the right side of his belt and had the gun in the other side. He looked straight at Violet who was tipped off and while looking at Hiro who he can not see his face due to the dark mask but can tell that the boy was equally upset with his teammate. He set the folder down on the cold silver table and begin opening it up and started going through each file, before taking off his shades and sat them down and had his hands collided together.

"Invisible Girl and Iron X." He looked at them with a friendly smile. "It's such a pleasure to finally meet the new superheros who wanted to break the law and try to save lives, in which the irony about the whole situation is that it's our job in the first place." Keef told them while moving his hands on the documents on the table that he spread all over the table to see where to start off first. The documents that was on the table were charge accounts against them in the past four months and had one separate file for Miguel doing the time he was new to the Skull Rider job. "Aye yes, let's start with this one shall we?." Keef slid the document down in front of the two to see what it was the charge account.

Both Violet and Hiro looked at the paper together that had the picture of the incident that took place at a bowling alley, on where they had stopped a robbery and nearly wrecked the place with burnt holes all over the bowling ramp with blown out lights thanks to Wilbur's handy work. "You kids are charged with property damage of Kings Bowling Kingdom with the side of short circuit issues thanks to Mr. Sparky." Keef told them before moving to another file said, while going down ever incident from central park to each district of Todayland. "Okay well accidents happen Chief Keef. If we didn't do anything then they would have hurt the people who was playing bowling and gotten away with the money." Violet argued right after the chief of the police had continue on reading the other charges given to them minus fighting Professor Callaghan.

"But hey at least we've took down The Underminer. And so that's a good thing for you pigs." Hiro used the smart comment on the last part with a smirk.

"Yeah, and ya leave downtown into a hurricane combine with an F5 tornado wreck area!. Do you know how much dough out fair one nation city have to spend, all because you kids don't want to stay out of trouble?!. We have insurance for these types of situations you know!." fussed the other police officer who was highly mad about it.

"Well if ya assholes didn't make us illegal and become outlaws then, you won't have to put up with the bull shit!." Hiro yelled standing up a little bit.

"Alright enough!." Chief Keef silenced everyone before taking a breath of relief. "Due to the organization of keeping you superheros out of these predicaments. You and your team are free to go. You can thank him for that."

After Chief Keef and the two officers had took leave out of the room Hiro pulled off his helmet and sat it down, before he can look at the man in the corner with Violet with both sharing disappointments. The man seating down was staring at the two with a blank face expression with his arms crossed, along with his leg over the other as if waiting on either one of them to say anything to him. "Um, we didn't hear you say one thing throughout this confrontation. Why is that tho?." Hiro asked with a little thug slang with his question. Violet nodded in agreement and did the exact same thing. "Yeah, Why is that tho?. Huh, Mr. Dicker, huh?." Violet demanded to know with her arms crossed.

"If you kids want to get out of the hole?. Then first you have to put down the shovel before things gets too deep." Rich Dicker told them getting up out of his seat and getting ready to leave the room with the door closed behind him. "Oh, and I'm taking you kids home. Your family will be waiting for your arrival so, put back on your helmet and come outside Hiro. You know your Aunts and Uncle know how to play the hero game and know how to exit out from getting arrested way better than you kids are doing it."

When Dicker completely left them by themselves Violet bang her head down hard on the cold metal table just before lifting it right back up from the pain. "Ouch that hurts!. Oh, I think I just made a red bruise mark on my forehead." Violet rubbed her head painfully before Hiro started chuckling at his cousins pain. "You shouldn't have done that in the first place Vi or wouldn't have to feel that burning sore on that big head of yours." Hiro informed before chuckling just a little bit more. Violet rolled her eyes and slapped him in the face playfully before he gave her the return slap. Next, the boy had the nerve to put his index finger in his mouth before pulling it out to give his cousin a wet willy but, Violet had caught his hand with hers and giggled while knowing that she loved this type of games with Hiro. They usually do pranks on their family and cousins and sometimes record their reactions after the prank was done, and even try to cream hand faced Dash and Penny one time. "We should probably go before Mr. Dicker comes back to get us." Violet informed him when getting up to leave. Hiro sighed with relief before putting his helmet back on and join his cousin outside of the integration room, and meet up with the rest and head back home for the 'I Told You So' speech from their families.

It didn't take long for Hiro and Violet to rejoin the others inside the big heavy duty security truck and drove out from the station. When they were hidden away from the public eyes they started to change out of their superhero clothes and into their regular ones, and chilled out throughout the drove since they were heading to Wilbur's home since that's were everyone is at exact moment. Penny was seating on the right side of truck with a sleeping Dash on her lap while Vanellope was laying up against Miguel who holding her around his arm with a sleepy gaze on his face. On the other side Violet was laying her back up against the steel wall with Wilbur having his arm wrapped around her as Hiro looking down at the floor with his hands together in a ready to learn position. None of them didn't say anything throughout the hour ride since their really wasn't nothing to say at this time, as they haven't thought that they would get arrested and then get locked up for a crime that doesn't even involved robbing nor threatening somebody's life or their families. Penny lifted her head to look straight at Hiro who gotten his head lifted back up from the floor and stared straight at the red headed girl.

"Well at least we didn't die right?." said Hiro with a small smile.

Penny smiled back a little bit. "You're not wrong about that. Geez, we should have call in our jet to come get us plus, distract the cops."

"True. And I thought they was going to lock me away for good after what I've done. And the funny thing about it is that it's part of my undying duty." Miguel referring to his supernatural soul that's within himself.

Wilbur nodded in agreement. "Yeah, and they did say you were charged for a hundredth first degree murders. Your Execution Stares brings a lot of fear to everyone Miguel. But you are the combination of Judge, Jury and Execution."

Then Violet snorked and coughed up her mucus and started swishing it around her mouth, and then swallow it right back into her throat. "Vi that's gross. I expected that from Wilbur or Hiro, not you." Penny informed before Violet made a fart noise with her mouth like a five year old kid. "I'm just making time burn since we're taking the long route to Aunt Franny and Uncle Cornelius house. And so." Violet did another mouth fart noise to lighting things up inside the truck. Just after doing that they all heard a long gassy fart noise that was loud enough for everyone to hear, and automatically smell the funky toxic aroma in the whole back of the truck and frowned big. "Dash!." yelled everyone making both Dash and Vanellope to wake up and frowned at the funky smell. "Oh, gross you guys was that me?. Man, I shouldn't had that fourth helping of Aunt Luisa's triple cheese, egg, and spicy peppers omelet this morning. Man, I filled the air up with spicy burning smell and real bad rotten eggs." Dash fanned his nose from the smell hitting his nostrils.

Vanellope coughed in disgust from the hot smell that enter her mouth. "Damn cuz your fart is making my eyes watery!. God, my eyes are blurry like crazy!."

Penny pinched her nose while using her hand to fan away the funk as Violet did the same, only except she was wiping her watery eyes as if it was an endless licks while the boys were trying to breath but their wasn't any air vents to breath through, and so they were whining to Dicker about pulling over to let them out to let them breath in some fresh air and try to get the funk out of the truck. In the front passenger side pinching the bridge of his nose, Dicker moaned in slight frustration after he too had heard the boy break wind and could smell the scent coming through the small vents. "Jesus Christ, kid you need to eat lay off Luisa's breakfast cooking for a while." He told himself before noticing that they were entertaining the rich side neighborhood and gave a huge relief of satisfaction.

In about five minutes they've pulled up at the Robinson's Mansion driveway and parked right aside the front entrance just before the driver got out to unlock the back, and let the kids out of the truck in which they didn't hesitate on bouncing on out of there. All seven of them were sucking in air and breathing heavily while making a scene in front of their families as it brought concern on them deeply. "Whoa, you kids are acting like someone just dropped a stink bomb in where you kids were seating in." Aunt Cass said before the smell had slapped her nose. Their Aunt Luisa was speaking in spanish as the smell had shot her sense of smell like radiation bomb aftermath.

"Dash broke wind. God, that smell can wipe out the race of Kaiju Monsters. That's including Godzilla." Vanellope said.

Helen sighed and said. "Go inside the house and wait for dinner to arrive. We're having chinese tonight."

The kids nodded and went right up the steps without saying anything as the the world best Supers were coming over to where Dicker was still seating in the passenger side with the window down. "Hey, listen you guys I have something to inform you in which this ain't the best news ever. In fact it's the opposite of a good news." Dicker explained with sadness on his face. Bob, Helen and the others looked at the man that were their best friend over the years of the Glory Day era and up until the day they were shutdown thanks to both the suing of the man that Bob had saved and the worldwide politics.

"What's wrong Rick?. What's the unpleasant bad news that gotten you all depressed about?." Sierra asked.

Dicker sighed with disappointment on his face. "They're shutting me down you guys. They're shutting superhero aid organization down permanently without second thoughts."

"What?!." cried the old school superheros as if they thought the world was coming to an end.

It's true." Dicker nodded in more disappointment. "After all the accounts with the sudden incident with that new villain that calls himself The Underminer, let alone with the major charges with Miguel and those supernatural goons that he fought months ago and was blamed for the death of the old security guard back in Mexico. And finally after what these kids had pulled out today the government had finally had the perfect excuse to pull the plug on us for good. In which means I'm no longer in business and ya have to really keep your superpowers or skills on the very strong down low."

"This is so freaking unfair Dicker. I can't believe they actually finally did it what they did." Bob argued in high upset while Helen patted her husbands back and shared her sadness.

"It's bad enough that people we know from back in the day are all dead all because a dead childhood man wanted to be no, wanted to pretend to be a superhero and now this." Franny throw her hands up in frustration said.

"Oh, Aey Caramba y con un lado de madre cabrón mierda!." Luisa swearing in deep spanish before rolling her eyes with hands on her hips.

"Si, Si mi ella amigo. I just wished that these people would understand you Supers like I do but they won't. They don't have a real clue on how much you put your lives on the line day in and day out. Night in and night out." Dicker added.

"Huh, and they're wondering why crime rates are up as hell. I swear they have some real dum dums in office. So what's going to happen to you now?." Franny said after crossing her arms.

"For the first time in years I'm going on retirement. Yep, I'll sure am going to enjoy every last second of it." Dicker told them with a small smile when remembering about mention the young supers. "Your kids didn't mean any harm you know?. I'm not surprise to see them wanting to walk in your footsteps and take on the responsibilities of being superheros, much less try to step out of your shadows like Violet and Dash are doing."

Helen chuckled on that thought since she and Bob have never let them do actually hero work but keep people from harms way from the danger zone. "Yeah, and that's why Violet is with her cousins in which Wilbur is her boyfriend in their own team. I still remember the time they were playing pretend in my backyard playing their hero team name 'Team Future' together."

Dicker chuckled after hearing this before giving them the goodbye before getting a hug from each women and get a strong but not too strong of a handshake from Bob. "It's been a grand pleasure of working with you guys. God be with you." He told them before ordering the driver to move on out of here.

Watching Dicker drive off from their sights and gave a one final wave goodbye they've walked back inside to the house and go eat dinner with the family, after Mamma Abuelita had smothered her grandchildren with kisses and was glad that none of them were harmed just before getting the long dinner table ready for the big dinner. Their Chinese had arrived soon later on before everyone was called for dinner in which didn't take long to gather the family, as they all sat down at the lovely plates of dishes of sweet super-sized Chinese American cosines that was on the menu that they ordered on every each platter on the list. Violet helped her one in a half year old baby brother Jack-Jack into his baby chair before plopping down in her own chair. Penny sat right beside her cousin while Wilbur did the same as both Vanellope and Hiro sat on the other side of the table, as Dash had ran to his seat and was about to reach over to grab himself an egg roll from the pile with pure weal.

"Did you wash your hands?." Violet asked with blank slightly stern look.

Dash rolled his and super ran out of the dinner room and zipped back to seat at the same position to grab an egg roll again. "With soap?." Penny asked with an eyebrow raise. Dash scolded about his cousin getting on his case and had to make a second trip back into the bathroom, and once again zoomed right back with his wet hands. "Did even dry them?." asked by his own girlfriend Rosa. Dash super speed air dry his hands and quickly put the whole egg roll in his mouth before seating down to eat his dinner, and scolded in surprise to see all vegetables on his plate and not any single sesame chicken or beef. Heck, not even some good ramen noodles and shrimp to feast on tonight.

"What?!. Is this all vegetables?!. Who the heck ordered vegetables?!." Dash demanded to know with the box of veggies in his hands while looking at his family.

"We did and you're getting some weather you like it or not." Helen told him before grabbing the box from his hands and then used the serving spoon to pour some more vegetables on his plate.

"Honestly Dash it won't kill you to eat something healthy for once. You need to grow anyway small fry. You and Vanellope both." Cornelius told them while taking a bite of his spring roll.

Dash rolled his eyes with his face resting on his fist while the other hand with the fork was picking up his baby carrots. They all are silently ate in peace for at least twenty minutes without anyone saying a thing about what took place today, while the old school superheros wasn't planning on talking about what the kids had done today. However Hiro and the rest wasn't going to let it slid away from tonight and pretend none of it didn't happen from the get go. "So we're not going to discuss it?." asked Violet. This made everyone slow down on their eating on that question being asked. "Discuss what?." Bob asked her elder daughter before swallowing his food. Penny rolled her eyes as if she couldn't believe that her own uncle was acting like nothing had happened and couldn't stand for it. "We're talking about the elephant in the room Uncle Bob."

"Oh, you mean that elephant in the room. Boy, I thought you kids were going to let this one go this time." Aunt Cass took a moment to grab her diet Dr. Pepper after saying what she said.

"OK, so we're just going to completely forget about how we stopped and captured The Underminer today, and get locked up for doing something that's not even illegal. Seriously?." said Wilbur.

Franny sighed. "I'm sorry baby but that's how the world is now."

"Supers are still illegal regardless of that fact that you kids had succeed on getting The Underminer. But that doesn't mean that we aren't proud of you." Sierra told them before eating her shrimp stuffed egg roll.

Luisa nodded after setting her cup of tea down. "Violet sweetie your Aunt Luisa know that you and Dash were told to not hesitate on using your gifts that God has given you, on when you two were on that island to rescue your father from being fooled by this Buddy guy. In which that bastard slaughtered all of those good Supers that I became best friends with in the Glory Day era."

Miguel's father had to calm down his wife before she broke off into a spanish cussing frenzy again after hearing her outside talking with Dicker. "And whatever happens back on that island stays on that island. laws are laws." Helen finished off with what Luisa is trying to say. But Bob however wasn't going to let this conversation go for a long shot in which he personally did not like or accept how things are especially, when both his daughter, son, nieces and nephews were trying to have that young experience of being superheros and pretty much doing a fantastic job. "No, Helen actually these laws aren't even fair at all. In fact they are the opposite of fair in which why would they arrest people that are trying to save lives or even try to make wrong into right?." Bob questioned with anger.

"Well hey!. Uncle Bob is down right correct Aunt Helen. These laws are the whole reason why crime rates are so insane now plus, when was the last time you guys ever watched the news and not once have to hear them talk about crime or anything related to painful tragedy?." asked Hiro.

Sierra sighed before dropping her fork that had her broccoli impaled to before she said, "Sweetie pie we're at that time where we can't doing anything but let our man in blue handle the situation."

"Man, the hell with the police mom!." Penny yelled with both fits down at the table in a highly upset way.

"Penny Louisiana Forrester?!. Have you lost your marbles young lady?!." yelled Sierra doing the same exact body language as her only child.

"What?. I mean I've been pretending to kick somebody's ass on TV or in some of my movies since I was a toddler. And so I'm tired of being a faker and wanted to put this boot up some crooks ass!." Penny raised her right boot on the table after saying what she said.

"Feet off the table you little wanna be uncivilized Viking girl." Grandpa Bud say trying to light the whole mood up a bit by calling Penny her five year nickname that he used years ago.

Penny obeyed her grandpa and put her boot down right after Wilbur took his turn to speak up. "We won't to fight bad guys!." He cried out in his indoor voice.

"I want to fight bad guys!." Jack-Jack said in his baby voice as it was barely understandable as to what he said.

"Awe, how cute!." Miguel's baby sister said who was just learning how to speak.

Miguel chuckled at what his baby sister said before getting his finally say about the whole subject, since he wanted to finish his dinner and watch a movie back TF Tower. "To make this the end of it. I may not have been the original Skull Rider and all but I took a strong oath to my promise of being the spirit of justice, and as for a family matter we carried out Tadashi's final wish. So, if we back down then it will hurt him deadly on the other side."

After what Miguel had said before resuming back to finishing his meal, everyone took in a moment of silence for respect for their dead family member before going back to eating and call it a night. Hiro made a personal promise to his dead brother after watching a video of him through Baymaxs stomach that, he will help and save others who are in need while not caring as to what the authorities have to say about it. When dinner was over and after done cleaning up the rest of Team Future headed back to their HQ since tomorrow is the start of their summer, and wanted to live their since they spent a good cent on everything that was able to live in like a normal house. The rest besides Hiro had all dropped down in the living room to go watch on of Penny's movies that she formerly played in, in which was a comedy movie about two girls trying to get free money from the other girls boss who was a big time billionaire who planned on firing her as she was his maid, by fooling everyone that she was kidnapped and the ransom demand was five hundred million dollars. They were all sharing a big bowl of butter popcorn together with different sodas in their hands while laughing away on what was happening in the scene.

 _"You're missing out on movie night Hiro. What's eating you pea brain?."_ Maymax asked with concern in her voice.

Hiro was in his Tech room seating down at his massive work desk working on a hologram blueprint of the next Iron X suit since he already finished with the new version in just two hours ago, but this suit that his currently working on was not simple since this next version was going to be the greatest amongst all others. "Oh, nothing really Maymax. I just needed to work off stress that's all." Hiro informed her while still trying to work on the first phase of the Iron X design. He closed the hologram off and slid back into his wheel moving chair and turned himself to face the four suits that he installed four months ago. The first one was Tadashi's original work in which was the purple one while the second one was a dark blue version with a hint of white outlines, since it was only designed for underwater exploring as it's just a hobby of his to go find an old treasure chest that sank doing the Pirates era. The one on the right was golden suit with red outlines around it for hologram practice and fly around the city or wear around the base to chill in.

But the last one was the newly model in the middle of all the cases at it had the same color as the original accept it had a gold outline design and had the capital X on the face of his visor big enough to see with a big one on his chest. Hiro calls it **Iron X-12.0 **that was the current suit that he used today and should be stronger than the original since the suit was effective but, it still needed a bit more improvements and little bit more work on creating the ultimate IX suit. In which that's the hologram blueprint were but still needed more work since Hiro was using his previous design that damn well almost killed someone.

 _"Honey Lemon is face timing Hiro. She's calling through my brothers fat stomach of his."_ Maymax informed when Baymax came walking in after done serving healthy snacks to the others.

"Geez, what does she want now?. She didn't show up doing dinner tonight." Hiro said before seeing his sister in law inside their home.

"What up Hiro?!. Hey, listen I need you to put on your super suit and meet us at these coordinates." Honey Lemon told them with big excitement while still in her gear.

"Two questions. One, why do I have to wear my Iron X suit?. And two whose us?." Hiro asked.

"That's me and your aunts and Uncle Bob!." Aunt Cass popped her head up wearing her black face mask.

Hiro arched his eyebrow when notching his aunt wearing her red Japanese superhero outfit with black outlines around it in which was way too tight on her to wear. "OK, what's going on here and Aunt Cass why are you in your old superhero outfit?. It's too tight on you." said Hiro.

"Well this what happens when you're retired from hero business." Aunt Cass pulled her pants up before feeling the tightness everywhere said.

Honey Lemon gave Hiro the information of what's going down tonight and told him about Winston Deavor in which the boy was instantly interested, before even activating his new suit into a form of a backpack to put on in order to exit out of the house before the others notice what's going on and not going to let it go until they get their answer.

"Hey, guys I'm going for a walk around San Fransokyo park. Don't wait up." Hiro said before opening the door to leave.

Violet waved him off with her eyes still fixed on the screen. "Yeah, we won't. See you in the morning cousin."

Feeling lucky to have a cousin that's easily distracted by one of Penny's funnest movies, Hiro speed run out of the place and quickly pressed the button on the right strap and instantly the backpack had transformed into his suit while surrounding him and took off in the air and fire blast his way out of the distance from the tower. "Maymax show me the location of the meet." ordered Hiro. If only Hiro could have see Maymax rolling her eyes in frustration then he would have back away. _"Stupid it's at Deavors Telecommunications Tower!. God, are you sure that Todayland Highschool didn't give you your Diploma for nothing?."_ Maymax rudely said. Hiro jumped up to stop while hovering in the air after hearing that hurtful comment from the rudely sassy AI.

"Well damn girl that hurt me right here. You have too much human personality in your programming. I need to adjust that." said Hiro.

 _"Adjust me and I'll active this suit to turn completely off and let your ass fall down to your death."_ Maymax threaten him in great seriousness.

"I don't have time for this. Will discuss this in the morning well ya?." Hiro said before resumed back to

flying since his going to get their before Honey, and his Aunt Cass, Aunt Sierra, Aunt Franny, Aunt Luisa, Aunt Helen, and his Uncle Bob and Uncle Lucius.

Since they were all taken the limo that was requested by Deavor in which he wanted the old Supers to go wear their original outfit since, based on what Lucius had told Bob and Helen that this man is truly a die hard fan of Mr. Incredible and the Elastic Dynamics. With a touch of loving both Big Hero 4 and Team Future and so it's a win-win for everyone.


	38. Chapter 38 (Opportunity Part Two)

**Chapter 38 (Opportunity part Two)**

 _"This has better be about professional business and not a super fan superhero gathering."_ Maymax informed Hiro throughout their flight. _"Because based on Winston Deavors background history his a die hard fan of superheros from back in the both Classic and Glory Day Era on when he was growing up. His a big time fan of your Uncle Bob aka Mr. Incredible and along side with your Uncle Lucius aka Frozone, are your aunts known as the Elastic Dynamics. What a Geek!."_

Hiro rolled his while looking at his screen seeing the information that his AI has pulled up for him about Deavors interest and how his third best in the technology industries with his uncles company and with Krei Tech. His screen popped up a phone call with a picture of his Aunt Helen and had to think that it must be important about tonight.

"Maymax, please answer my call." Maymax answered the call for him to speak. "What's up Aunt H?. Are you guys one your way there to the tower?."

"We're getting there sweetie. It's going to take us at least twenty five minutes. What about you?." Helen asked before taking the limo's phone and put it on speaker.

"Yeah, and I hope it's a really short timeshare because my pants are really freaking tight up all of my bottom part!." Aunt Cass cried while having both legs out to help relieve the tightness.

"God, I hope so too because that's going to be so embarrassing since we're representing ourselves as Dynamics." Luisa said pulling herself a glass of free champagne from the cooler.

 _"Hey, if her pants gets rip wide open on her buttocks and showing her Hello Kitty draws then I'll will take a good pic, and post that to the knuckle heads back at TF tower!. Lol!."_ Maymax laughed through the call as that was a known promise from the AI.

Hiro tried not to break out laughing his suit off or even make a snicker from what Maymax just said as she was known to be a snicky AI on capturing pictures of embarrassing things. The recent pic that she took was with both Violet and Penny getting caught eating a big container of barbeque ribs that Miguel had made for dinner for himself and his family, as the picture was taken doing the night in the kitchen on when the AI had taken it. In that picture it showed the two having both their hands and faces covered with barbeque sauce and was truly pigging out, as the two were too greedy and lazy to get napkins and had to wipe their hands on their favorite color pajama shirts in which was Violets purple and Penny's red.

"Maymax you're very bold and none fearful for an average AI. I have to be cautious around you." commented Franny.

 _"Damn straight Franny. And so my fingers are crossed for that one happening._ _" Maymax told them._

"Uh, correction Maymax you don't have fingers. Heck, you don't even have a body." said Sierra.

"You know there's a such thing called 'Imagination' right Sierra?." Lucius said before grabbing himself a glass of champagne.

"Yeah, and she's a real help doing my hours on security night at Cornelius supply storage units. She's came in handy for me." Bob encouraged the AI.

 _"Why thank you Mr. Incredible at least you and Frozone get me. And I thought my stupid team would get me."_ Maymax rudely said about Hiro and the others.

"Oh, harsh May Mac." Hiro used her computer nickname. "You're too human inside of an AI you know?."

Hiro spotted the Deavors Tower and flew straight down with a jump down landing gently without cracking the pavement. This shocked the black employee who was a chauffeur of Deavors who was out waiting for the limo to arrive but now was meeting the young Super in person instead of seeing him on TV. He straighten his uniform up and try to pull himself together before speaking to Iron X.

"Hey, man, you and your crew are one awesome superhero team. Oh, and your group name 'Team Future' really does have a great meaning to it." He started out.

"Thanks." Hiro said crossing his arms. "I'm glad that some people understand what our name stands for. I'm assuming you want my autograph right?."

"Oh, how right you are." He said pulling out a pen and note pad.

This wasn't the first time that he or the others were asked by their what assumed to be fans on getting their autographs in which neither of them didn't mind. Both he and Wilbur loved to sign autographs for people from their own school who were the most excited to see them in action, while others wanted to see Violet and Miguel demonstrate their powers and get the chance to video record it for their YouTube channels. It didn't take too long for Hiro to sign his autograph in which consist of the teams signature logo in which was the combine letters of TF with a slight circle around it using the line of the F and made it look good before signing his hero name, and made a comment on it in which was his catch phrase that he had learned in his brothers note book that said _"Stay Xed Up!."_

"Wow, thanks X. Now, I just need is Frozones signature and the others, and I'm sure to framing these babies when I get home." He told him before the two noticed the limo being pulled up to them.

Without hesitation he went over there to open the door wide open and let out the arrival Glory Day Supers in which they were really kicking it old school. Hiro looked at his family to see besides Lucius and Honey that his Uncle Bob was wearing his original blue Mr. Incredible outfit and along with his Aunt Helen in her original and old Elastigirl gear, and can very well tell that she had trouble standing up due to her tight boots squeezing the hell out of her feet. Next, he saw his Aunts in their uniform and could very well tell that they were washed at the last second and could very well tell that Aunt Cass was truly having difficult time getting out of the car, and trying to look relax but really she's too fat to even fit due to seeing her shit was barely covering her fat stomach.

"Supers please go directly to that door and take the middle elevator to reach Mr. Deavors work quarters." He informed them before glancing at Frozone with a smile. "Oh, Frozone you're my biggest fan. Oh, no wait I mean I'm your biggest fan!."

Lucius chuckled at how this young man was trying to act cool to him as this wasn't his first rodeo of dealing with people like him. "Hey, it's alright I get it. And thanks for directing us on where to go from here." He told him before they all headed on in. The young guy slapped his face in disappointment of failing to not only try to be professional but also didn't get the chance to ask them for their autographs. "Hey, don't worry about it man, I'll make sure that they all sign your note pad." Hiro told him who stayed back to tell him. The man gave Hiro a nod with a small smile to add his gratefulness before he turned around to go rejoin the others inside. They hopped in the silver super sized elevator before Honey Lemon could press the golden button that was standing out amongst the sliver buttons, before feeling themselves being lifted up from the first floor and headed to the main floor.

"Now, I really hope that this isn't some desperate chance to get autographs from us." Hiro said before activating his face helmet to open up to show his face. "Because I'm really not in a mood for a personal private fan club meeting."

"Hmm, I don't this is the case Hiro." said his Aunt Franny.

"True." nodded Aunt Cass. "Mr. Deavor is seriously interested in seeing us. And based on what both Lucius and Honey had told us that he wanted to see us and want talk about bringing Supers back to the picture."

Bob smiled proudly. "I'm just too excited to even say anything at the moment. This could be the big break that we all needed."

"Well, don't get too excited about this Bob. We still don't know much about what his offering us." said Helen. She didn't want to be the one being negative about this but just thought of being superheros again was pretty much far fetch.

"I don't know Helen, I think this might be the golden ticket of opportunity that we needed after all these long years." said Sierra.

"Well, girls we just have to find out tonight then. Right about now." Luisa said when feeling the elevator stop.

Maymax automatically closed Hiro's face with his helmet face when the doors of the elevator open wide and they all enter in that supposed to be Winston Deavors work quarters. The place was huge and looked more of a living place then a working area when seeing that the place had nice furniture and a alcohol bar with a nice clear open glass view of Todayland city. _"You call this his work quarters?. More like a damn living room if you ask my ass."_ said Maymax. Hiro nodded in agreement without even have to say a single word. What caught their attention was hearing a man's voice from the steps who was none other than Mr. Deavor himself who was highly happy and excited to meet them all at last.

"Haha!. It's such an absolute honor and the opportunity to meet and see both Supers from the Glory Day era and the Now era!." said Winston when coming dinwdown the steps.

What came next to Hiro, Honey Lemon, and Maymax was seeing and hearing the man singing Bobs superhero theme song in which the two both sang together with excitement especially with Bob. They couldn't blame the man to be happy to hear his own theme song sang since it's been so many years since he even heard his song that he created when debuting his first appearance of being a superhero. But it didn't stop their as Winston started to come over to Lucius and sang his Frozone theme and continue on singing each song of Helen, Luisa, Franny, Sierra, Cass. Truth be told, the five were still known to be the only superhero group to have their own individual theme song plus, their superhero team theme as well.

 _"Damn, it's like being in a damn freaking Comic Con. Winston is a kid at both heart and mind."_ said Maymax.

"Well, you're not lying Maymax. Still, it's something to witness." said Hiro.

That was when Hiro had noticed another figure coming from the elevator and see it was women carrying a junk load of papers and books and hand them over to the servants, along with her coat jacket and shades and made her way to introduce herself to the others. "Oh, and this is my little sister. Evelyn Deavor. She's the head worker in our family's Tech field. Yes sir, without her this company wouldn't be where it is today." said a proud Winston. Evelyn chuckled with a smile when hearing this and couldn't call him lying since what he said were pretty damn true. "Oh, Winston don't brag about little old me." said Evelyn when introducing herself to the Supers with a form handshake and a pleasant smile. She greeted each one and couldn't be more happier to finally meet superheros that was around her age and also was grateful to meet two Supers that she both heard and saw on TV. Hiro felt comfortable with meeting Deavors blood sibling as the two begin telling them their story on how their father love and supported superheros since the day he was just a kid, and eventually made the family business while telling them that he had his personal phones to call Gazer Beam and the other old Super in case he needed them. But things got complicated when they told them that one night a group of criminals had broken into their home and was looking for something to loot, while both their mother and father was in the bedroom trying to reach Gazer Beam through the personal phone. However, doing that time Supers were illegal and all went to hiding and never return or seen again in which it costed their fathers life when the robbers broke into their room and saw him on the phone and gunned him down.

After the stirystory was done being told, this made all of them feel incredibly sad to hear something so tragedy that it made some of them wish that they were there to help save them. Especially for Bob who still hold the grudge within himself of being the one that caused the ban law for superheros to exist, but his wife and the family keeps telling him that this wasn't is fault at all and told him he was just doing his job. As for both Hiro and Honey, they've believe that theirs something sketchy about that day and Hiro had his interest on that day and wanted to find out who planned that idea out and why they did it. In fact, he had been on that case for quite some time now, when being alone in his workshop. After the little confrontation between the two Deavors about what their father should have done situation but Winston ended it by saying 'It's in the past now' and put on his smile and show the Supers to the couch to seat down on before showing his presentation.

Everyone sat down with ease all except for Cass, Luisa, and Sierra. But especially for Cass since her suit was about to rip at any moment when she had to stand up in her seat and not moving an inch. _"I bet she's going to burst. Right or nah?."_ said Maymax who was snickering her ass off. Hiro rolled his eyes and took a glance at his Aunt Cass and could very well see that her pants were too tight on her let alone her boots were obviously squeezing her poor feet. "You don't have to bet on this one Maymax. Because this is going to happen if someone offers her a cupcake. Heck, a piece of Hershey's chocolate can do the trick." whispered Hiro.

"Well, Supers it's been way too long since you've all been away hiding while the young Supers like Big Hero 4 and Team Future were defying against the laws that was given but, it all for a reason." Winston begin with turning off the lights and show his powerpoint of a live play of the robot incident in which Hiro and the boys had such a great time watching this, as it show the part that the Incredible Family had saved Metropolis from certain destruction. "Then months later after the appearance of The Underminer, we then had the old Hispanic legend Sartana aka The Queen of Death who I pulled some book reading about her and can officially say that she was the one that killed that poor defenceless old man in Mexico. Not the Skull Rider." Winston added..

"Well, that's good to know you did your homework about Mexican history and stories." said Luisa who happen to have a glass of red wine in hand in which Helen had not seen her get one, and guessed that she wasn't paying attention.

"Right!." Winston smiled happily and continued. "Then, we had the man in the Kabuki mask who was none other than Professor Callaghan who faked his death and used the tech of microbots to his control and almost throw away Krei into a unknown vortex." The screen showed the incident with both Team Future and Big Hero 4 battling out with the former professor.

"Now, recently today in the later afternoon both of you and your teams had stopped and captured The Underminer. But, a few damages were made but ya didn't cause any of it. However, the good old trusted man in blue didn't think so." Winston said showing a replay News video of Hiro and Team Future exiting out of The Underminers drill with their hands up in the air with guns pointing at them throughout the footage.

Hiro tilted his head. "Well, what can I say?. The Man don't know the whole story. In the superhero side of the story I mean.

"Yeah, and plus, what were the chances of getting caught?." asked Honey.

"About as close as trying to win the lottery. And I should now that by heart." said Cass before feeling herself getting too tight in the abdomen.

"True, and what I'm offering to you guys is that with my help and assistants we can bring the idea of bringing Supers back into the light of need. I mean Todayland and its districts is the number one known for crime rates and instead of its history, and tourists attractions." Winston explained his true reason.

That by itself boosted excitement to Bob more than anything else tonight, while the rest were interested in the idea but still hafhad an issue factor. "But how can we prove to the people that we are only trying to help and not try to break the law?." Helen asked before seeing Evelyn stepped with a smile on her face.

"Little did you guys know that the passes that you have around your neck has a live feed camera rigged up. For example." She pull out a remote and press play on the screen and showed Helen talking about the same thing in which impressed the women.

 _"Pfft, big deal. We can do that with our own damn self. We can do that without his two cents."_ Maymax rudely said.

Hiro ignore the AI and just focused on the conversation. "So, if we ever get the chance a sudden crime outbreak we can show certify proof of us both trying and have a solution to the crime. Is that what ya telling us?." He asked.

"Absolutely, IX!. The key to show that the world need Supers besides the argue in politics is that we can record the incident and live crime fighting action, and make it into a reality show. Genius right?." said Winton who was even more excited like Bob.

"Alright this is the best thing that I ever heard in years!." said Bob who got up from the couch with his hands rubbing together with excitement. "So, when do we start this project?."

"Wow, wow, Mr. Incredible, I love your enthusiasm and respect your commitment. But however, the approach that I wanted to do is to do it in group wise. And plus." He went over to the long table and picked up what appears to be a big book of papers and return with them to set it down in front of them. "Based upon your damage history over the years during the Glory Day era, you've created a serious damages in any location that you were in with facing crime. And frankly, I'm not too thrilled to be paying so much insurance for property damage."

With that it made the others chuckle since Bobs reputation was known to leave behind damage after the work is done and can't help but to feel embarrassed about it. Honey Lemon straighten herself up and placed a calm smile and spoke with pure confidence. "Mr. Deavor sir, me and my team can handle this task for you. It's no problem really." She said with a slight chuckle at the end.

"Sounds good but unfortunately Big Hero 4 isn't the best card to play on the gambling table." Winston said the best way to say without hurting the young woman's feelings.

"Well, then in that case." Hiro smirked when laying back real easy with his arms around the back of his head. "I'm sure Team Future don't mind having live cameras around our surroundings. In fact, one of my teammates is not new to having their face on the screen for viewers to see." He said referring to Penny since she is a former but still famous and popular actress, comedian, and sometimes a song artist.

"Oooo, I have to stop you right their kid. Sadly people aren't too comfortable with you kids out there especially one of your teammates put fear in them. And when I mean teammates, I'm really mean the Skull Rider. The boy doesn't have a friendly outlook to the people. Yet." Winston explained to him the best way possible.

This made Hiro unrelax and felt hurt when hearing this but couldn't blame him to hear the truth since Miguel's skeleton face can scare someone, especially when he uses it to his advantage by purposely scaring his cousins when they wake up in the morning, and laughed at their scared face before taking a fast picture. The most sacred face was Violet's as she was spooked by her cousin when she was in the bathroom brushing her teeth while having her hair also messy. In return it gave Miguel a nice strong punch in the face that literally sent him lying right out of her bathroom, thanks to Violet's strength and a little help of her powers. Hiro knew about this by Maymax on who had complete all eyes around every room and details of the tower, and feel like sharing this from what she calls a true 'America's Funniest Home Videos' or better yet she calls it a true 'Pay Per View'.

"No, the people needs a team of superheros who they know and trust with no problem none what's so ever." Winston managed to get Hiro out of his thoughts and went back to focusing on what his preferring to use in their efforts to bring back Supers. "A group of superheros that made their way to the top plus, made a name for themselves throughout the years. I believe and know that the Elastic Dynamics are our best choice." Winston said pointing at the five who felt very honored and forgot the feeling of being important when being in their costumes.

"Really?. Awesome!." said a super excited Honey who was and still is a childhood died hard fan of her aunts.

However, the only people that wasn't too happy about this idea was both Bob and Hiro and including the AI that is Maymax.

"B.. Better than...me?." asked a shock and more hurt Bob.

Helen clear her throat up and caught his attention and showing him her stern look upon hearing him. Franny and the girls were right behind their sister all the way as this was one of the reasons why they represent all women everywhere when men thinks that the whole world is run by them.

"Uh, question." Hiro got everyone's attention. "Um, who the hell wants to see some old woman's in tights?. I mean, you can very much tell that the only thing they have been doing 'Hero Activity' is being couch potatoes."

"Excuse me?!." asked Helen and the rest of the aunts who were highly angry with what their nephew just said.

"Oh, right I forgot you guys are right here. Oops." said a now scared Hiro who feels his going to get his head slapped after this whole meeting is over in which that's not an overkill. That was a straight promise at heart since knowing his aunts don't tolerate disrespect nor being called old.

Winston cleared his throat to get their attention in which it did. "As I was saying. The Elastic Dynamics were and still the all women's revolution girls and gained so much popularity over the years such as endless merchandise sales, advertisement commercials, etc. With you girls coming back to the light and back on the scene of crime fighting, the world leaders would reconsider pulling down the ban law for superheros permanently after getting a sample of why they need Supers. Plus, this our only shot at making our dreams come true."

With this information given to them like on a silver platter and had to discuss this privately soon after all of them signed the man's autograph book, they treated to Cass's cafe after changing into their regular clothes and all sat down in the lobby having a few snacks while discussing the opportunity that was layed out to them. Bob, Lucius, Hiro and the rest were all in on this opportunity except for Helen who wasn't convinced about this in which this was the discussion was absolutely about. "Aunt Helen this is the big break that we needed. You're not going to take this advantage to your benefit?. Our benefit?." said Hiro when soon taking a bite of his fruit pie. Helen was seating right beside her husband and just shook her head. "Hiro honey, I don't feel comfortable doing this. I mean we're going to do something that will brake the law and save it at the same freaking time. Plus, those fun Glory Days are over." She said pulling her glass of strawberry jam shake to drink.

"But Helen think about it." Bob begin. "Our kids will have their chance on whether or not they should be superheros. We need to give them a chance to experience what we experience."

"Oh, like today?. As in they all went to jail and barley lucky that all of them were free to go?. Yeah, what kind of mother and aunt am I if I go this?." said Helen who was upset about it.

"We need to do this Helen. I truly missed being a superhero. I missed saving lives form near death experience and from getting hurt." said Franny who got up to grab herself another cupcake.

"Girls we haven't been superheros for years. We're all out of shape and can't keep up with the tempo. Especially Cass." Helen honestly said.

"Hey!." Cass spoke in shock and upset. "I was a fine sexy thing back in the day. I had the best body amongst all of you girls." She said before stuffing her homemade mini pies in her mouth.

"Uh, keyword **WAS**. That, and you were never was super fit Cass. You always chewing or drinking on something that is the opposite of healthy." pointed out Lucius.

"Absolutely. Cass, girl, even Edna got so freaking tired of seeing our ass to come see her so she could once again adjust your pants size once ever two weeks of the month. Damn." said Sierra with a upset frown.

With that being brought up it made the girls retell the time on how bad her weight effected her job as a superhero as it especially effected the team on when they were on afternoon partnership hour routine. "You know you two, I remember the days that me and Cass were on the chase with our old villain twins known as the Ikey Sisters." Luisa begin when getting Hiro and Honeys full attention. Honey Lemon lean forward with excitement and super interested attitude and said, "Oooo, do tell, do tell Aunt Luisa."

"Girl please don't tell them that story." pleaded a now embarrassed Cass.

"Oh, why not Cass?." Franny and Helen both said. "It's both sad but more funny for the Ikey Sisters." said Helen.

Luisa ignored Cass's plea and focused on telling the story as it was one memory that she will never in her life forget. She told the two that her and Cass were chasing after the twins when ironically was in that same area when the Ikey Sisters broke into one of Todaylands minor banks, and stole about ten thousand dollars and made the run when spotting the two. She then told them when they were just a few blocks on catching the twins, suddenly Cass had stopped running due to being in bad shape due to eating an overkill stuffed brunch burrito from the food truck, in which caused Luisa to go after the twins all by herself and eventually catch the two women's and brought back the money after the police had arrived. As for Cass she rounded up seating down at a near by restaurant trying the catch her breath and was really sucking in air hard. This made both Hiro and Maymax broke out laughing their ass off while Honey was so disappointed in knowing this since she lived up to their example and expectations.

 _"Lol, that's funny as hell!. Cass you are one fat ass of a superhero!."_ Maymax yelled while still laughing her computer data off.

"Oh, shut the hell up Maymax!." Cass crossed her arms in anger but had her cheeks burning red blush of pure embarrassment. "And fuck you Luisa!."

"Sorry to telling it how it is...fatso." Luisa said before sticking her tongue out while just after Cass did a pop up balloon middle finger with her hand.

"Alright you little girls act your age please." Helen interrupted the two. "Look everyone my main point about all of this is that I don't see how this idea is going to help us bring back Supers into being legal. It has to be something more than what Deavor is offering." She said still being unconvinced.

Bob signed and had an idea on making his wife go along with but this would touch her heart in the wrong way. "Can you at least do it for Cindy?. Can you at least want to make up and avenge both her and Brian's death?."

When mentioning their two deceased family members it brought sharp pain in Helen's heart. She remembered when Cass called her when she and Bob and their one year old daughter Violet was in Saint Louis Missouri, about that both Cindy and Brian was killed in a more of a murder than a car accident incident. Helen remembered herself crying hard and cried even more when she and Bob couldn't make it to the funeral and review the bodied before being put to the ground for eternal rest. She haven't cried her eyes and shootout snots from her nose out before in her life and hoped that that was the end of it but, unfortunately it wasn't when she received word from her Momma Abuelita that Momma CoCo had passed away two days after the kids disappeared for the whole night and returned in the morning. Though this time she had the chance to review the body since she returned and lived in her hometown and attendant for the funeral with her beloved family. Helen had made the girls and herself a promise that she would protect them from any danger that the world throws at them including the superhero business but, now it looked like she wasn't keeping her honorary word.

 ** _"Come on Sis do this for me. Make it up to me Helen."_**

Helen looked up to find that familiar voice that she haven't heard in years but couldn't see the person but could feel her in spirit. "Cindy." Helen let that name slip out from her mouth with sadness and in a quiet whisper. _"I'm absolutely sorry that you and Brian are dead and can't be with your kids. Well, not the rest of them that is."_ She thought with the final agreement within herself.

"Helen?. Hello, Helen?. Oh, Helen Annie Parr?."

Helen got her focus back to the rest thanks to the constant of her name being repeated by Bob. They looked at her with concern for a moment when seeing her lose focus on them and focused on something else while swearing that she said somebody's name but could not hear it, thanks to her saying it in a complete whisper. "Girls?." Helen looked at her sister with much integrity and respect. "Time to get back on the superhero game."

When the decision was final, Helen speed dial Winston Deavor and told the patient and more eager man that they were all in, and requested that they needed to have some time to get back into shape and train themselves on tempo to be fully prepped for the hero work. Winston agreed to that request and told them to take the time that they needed in which it was satisfying to Helen and got to work on getting herself and the girls back in shape. The first step was for herself and the girls to keep any sugary or fatty drinks and food away from Cass and got her straight on fruits and vegetables, and even including protein shakes. Next, they made their way to the gym on where it was located in the Robinson home on where Franny do her usual workouts to stay fit and now was helping her girls get back into full shape as possible.

It took them only two whole solid weeks plus, including the weekend and the constant fight with Cass who tried hard to break her diet by smuggling fast food and candy. But eventually her fat addiction had came to an end and gained back her superhero figure again and so did for Sierra, Luisa, and Helen. As for Team Future, all the members except for Hiro wasn't thrilled about this so called golden opportunity and felt like they weren't good enough to advertise support to bring back superheros. The kids felt like they were just a none game changer while their family were still holding the spotlight and still being kept serious, in which they were cussing their ass off. Currently now, they were riding with the now fit Elastic Dynamics along with Honey, Bob, and good old baby Jack-Jack in a expensive limousine heading to what Winston had told then was their new HQ when doing hero business.

"This is so freaking unfair." cried an highly upset Penny who had Jack-Jack on her lap. "Why would Mr. Deavor consider hiring you guys instead of us?."

"Yeah, that's true." agreed Wilbur who was seating beside with his girlfriend Violet with their hands holding together. "Aren't we even good enough?."

"Of course you kids are good enough sweetie." Franny assured her only child with a smile. "It's just that people are not use to superheros like you. New superhero wise."

Vanellope smacked her bubble gum and blew it out and re-chew it to keep her temper in check, while Dash was eagerly excited to see his mom and aunts new base since their original one was left abdomen and untouched for decades. Miguel sat near the open window with his chin resting on the window edge when watching the clear view before finding themselves hitting the small mountain hill. Helen was right beside Bob when having Winston on the phone to have a chat with the man who was currently at the private airport waiting patiently for them to meet him there, and so Evelyn and her camera team can hook them with the mini video cameras and begin recording their reality show.

"You and the girls are going to love your new HQ!. It's completely private and personal property mansion house, in which it's one of my house collections that I'm not using." said Winston.

"It's nice of you to this for us but, I don't know what to say." said Helen being none freeloader.

"Uh, thank you. The girls are going to need plenty of space when dealing with being back on the hero business." said Bob who butted in to his wife's conversation.

Luisa lean over and grab the phone out of Helen's hand to get her turn to speak with the man that is their business partner. "We appreciate your generosity Mr. Deavor. Really."

"Anything for the Elastic Dynamics. I'll see you girls at the airport. Bye." Winston said before hanging up.

Soon about two to five minutes they arrived to the fancy mansion that looked like a very rich snob person would live in but fortunately it was the complete opposite, thanks to the fact they were very down to earth kinda people. They went in and see how very nice it was thus, making Hiro and the others feel some type of way and could really say that they were going to drink some hatorade. With seeing the nice view set of the indoor waterfall when Dash speed ran up to the upper level of the house and happened to find the remote control on the wall and pplay around with it, and manged to get the fresh clean furniture get soaked inside the waterfall pool and got completely stressed out on which button to turn off the water with the yelling from his whole family.

"Dash this is why we don't let you touch anything that's highly electronic back at the tower." said Miguel.

"Hey, I was just test running what the place has to offer." argued Dash who was trying to figure out which button to stop the mess that he made. But unfortunately he just set the remote back into the wall and speed run out of there.

"Damn their goes the new furniture." Sierra said now upset.

"Oh, well, I guess we just have to let it air dry then. No use for crying over spilled milk." said Luisa when rocking her youngest nephew Jack-Jack to sleep since he haven't took his nap.

After things got calmed down for this mixed family, Helen and the girls got changed into their brand new super suit in which consist of Helen's suit being grey on both her upper and lower body with black boots and mask, while Luisa's was completely golden and bloody red boots and mask. Sierras suit was purple with a green trace around it and had on her back mask, while Franny had her color suit was absolutely navy blue all the way down and while Cass was completely white, along with her matching white upgraded ninja sword that was a electric plasma energy sword. The rest loved the new look as it clearly stands out than their original color suits but, they didn't like it since it felt they were out of place with the new outfits and didn't feel their superhero selves.

"This is definitely not **Dynamic**. This color doesn't fit at all." said Franny looking at herself over again.

Franny looked at herself and nodded. "God, Edna knows that this isn't my color."

"Oh, Edna didn't design these suites. It was some person that Winston had hired." said Cass who looked at the engraved name inside her mask.

Bob looked over after helping himself with the fruit bowl and saw a set of a custom made car key where the end had the big bold combine letter of ED with a note beside it. "Huh, he even brought you guys a car." He told them before handing them the key.

"Wait." Luisa looked at the key and had her open wide when realizing what it was. "This guy seriously made us our new ED van."

"No way!." Helen and the girls said in shock before heading down to the secret garage.

And soon entering while the rest of Team Future were chilling upstairs talking amongst themselves before deciding to heading back to the limo, they saw a nice silver mix red van with both side ends had the initial ED on it and see it was exactly what the girls had thought it was. "The ED Van!." they all said in unison before running over to it and looked over their newly equipped double four wheeler. "I didn't know you guys had a van." said Hiro who never remembered them ever mentioning about having a team car. Helen chuckled when opening the back trunk and got excited when seeing five cycles all lined up nice and locked down in the bike tray. "Oh, shit it's our old Elastic Dynamics cycles. Man, that takes me back." said Helen. Bob tilted his head in confusion when seeing the motorcycles. "You never told me you once had a motorcycle."

"Hey, I use to have mohawk." Helen told him with zero happiness on that part.

"You had a mohawk before Aunt Helen?. Wow, you were very footloose doing those days." respected Hiro.

Luisa and the girls chuckled on remembering the time that Helen had passed out drunk when a job well done on saving the president of the United States, in which gave the girls the advantage of shaving her head and given her the mohawk and in return got cussed out by her let alone getting choke to death. "Oh, trust me Bob you didn't miss anything during the Glory Day era." said Sierra when getting inside the car with a chuckle. "Well, let's not keep Winston any longer than he have to." Franny told them when getting into the back. Helen gave her husband a kiss on the lips and then did the same for both Jack Jack and Hiro all except their kisses were on the cheeks, before getting into the driver seat. Bob smiled proudly at his wife and his family while Hiro did the same as he went over to open the garage door open for his aunts to drive out, just before hearing them say goodbye sweetly and took off flying.

"To be honest with you Uncle Bob, I'm mad and jealous as hell right now." confessed Hiro.

"Same here Hiro. Let's head back to your base since you did told me that Maymax had hacked herself into their system of the base, and so she has all control and care for the place." Bob told him when exiting out of the garage.

Hiro agreed with his uncle and joined him and head back to the tower and figure what to do now. Meanwhile the Elastic Dynamics were having the time of their lives with driving over the speed limit and flew out of the long drive path from their HQ, and drove to the open road where they were spotted by a group of teens were driving to the beach and happened to look to the right. They hunk the horn to get their attention in which the girls took the chance to say hi to them. "Elastic Dynamics ya are so freaking cool!." came a the female teen. "I love you guys!." came a male teen who was obviously a lover for girls in tights.

"ED for life!." Elastic Dynamics said all together. "Keep it Dynamic!."

They drove ahead and headed straight to the airport. "Damn, it's good to be back in superhero tights again!." Helen said hyping up her sisters like she always does.

"Hell ya!." they called out in a hooray attitude.


	39. Chapter 39 (The Struggle Game)

**(A/N): This is going to be one crazy and funny chapter. Enjoy and leave a review please!.**

 ** _Chapter 39 (The Struggle Game)_**

* * *

It didn't really take long for the Elastic Dynamics to reach the private airport to meet up with Winston and his sister Evelyn who was on the plane waiting patiently for their arrival. Helen have truly put her foot down on the gas pedal and got them flying to their destination thus, making herself and the girls scream out in pure excitement as they felt like they were in their teen years. They drove right in the airport where the jet was waiting for them and saw Winston who was smiling also happy like a kid in a playhouse, soon after getting out of their updated new ED Van and was absolutely ready to play the hero game again let alone have their very own reality show.

"Hey, their goes my Elastic Dynamics!." Winston said with pure excitement.

"You got that right Winston buddy. The ED's are back in action." said Cass with a smile.

"Oh, The Elastic Dynamics, The Elastic Dynamics. The team of five leaders of the revolution of women. Elastigirl, Frantastigirl _(Franny),_ Calantha _(Cass)_ , Lorette _(Luisa)_ , and good old Sensatigirl _(Sierra)_." Winston said singing the ladies old but still classic Elastic Dynamic theme song.

"Hey, hey, save that for when we get some work done shall we?. Because you're making us want to sing and dance our own theme song, and we're not afraid to break it down. Right ladies?." said Helen with a big grin when making her way to the steps of the jet.

"Right!." they all said in a happier tone.

"I can't wait to kick off our own reality show. We're going to be more popular and famous than we are already are!." cried Franny while dancing gracefully inside the plane.

"Easy now, Frantastic." Luisa said. "Save your fight dance move on our first criminal."

Sierra grinned excitedly but wasn't new at riding on a private jet since she had to fly all across the world with her former actress daughter and attend watching her only child do her thing on the film set, and evenly watch her perform at the Apollo on a special episode of Laugh Your Ass off to celebrate the shows great success. Even though her main roasting comedy was on herself and her own aunts in which was their superhero alter ego, and can not lie about the theme being a dead on hilarious hit. Helen and the others didn't quite like that fact of their niece roasting the hell out of them while Violet and the rest of the kids had truly laughed their tails off, and even had to set Penny's performance on DVR mode and re-watch it over and over again or even wait until Penny returns home to them, and can perform for her whole family and made them have a one awesome time.

The plane had took off about two hours ago leaving out of Todayland and headed out to the place that Winston had picked out for his clients to do their thing. Each member sat down in their most comfortable seats after letting Evelyn and her crew rigged their suits, gear, and even their ED Van with unnoticeable cameras and was just having a good couple of sips of champagne while listening to Winston about the list of things that they should take in order to make people want superheros back on the streets. The list goes on about having them attend commercials ads, charity events, and including doing a comedy episode with Laugh Your Ass Off.

"Wait, how did you manage to get the people from Comedy Central to allow us to appear on their hit show Laugh Your Ass Off?." Luisa asked before Helen pour her glass of fresh champagne for everybody.

Winston grinned. "Well, when I told them about my project on bringing back the Supers and then mention about you five about being the representatives of supporting the idea. And that's when they absolutely wanted you guys on the show since over the years, their top young comedian on that show was Penny Forrester, who I still say that she's still the best extremely talented teen in her generation let alone be one of the best of the great famous comedians in history."

"Oh, I like the famous **'The Original Kings of Comedy'**?." asked Sierra who was highly happy for her daughter being such a success since she did inherit that special gene from her father. And plus, she and the girls love the Original Kings of Comedy.

"Absolutely!." Winston said with great happiness. "Heck, they told me that they wanted Penny to be one of the four selected members of young comedian girl teens and become **'The** **Next Queens of Comedy'**. However, unfortunately after the fire burning incident of her supposed final episode of the season and after the News saying that she had thrown the towel and quit her acting career. Let alone everything else based because of her sorry manager.".

"Pfft. More like sorry, good for nothing, don't give a shit about what her family or herself think about the idea of plan. Let alone only cares about the money that was coming in let alone not really truly caring about his clients feelings nor health." Franny scolded in a whisper while crossing her legs and arms with her champagne glass in her left hand.

Cass scolded as well while agreeing with her sister while saying, "Fucking asshole."

"I still wished that I kicked his good for nothing ass. My niece could have been dead from carbon monoxide poisoning and I truly would be the one going to jail for killing that bastard. I really don't give two shits about it either." Helen said underneath her breath before taking a sip of her champagne.

At that moment Winston could tell from the five that it triggered a strong open wound with the hearing of them mumbling underneath their breaths, let alone see them scolded like as if they know Penny all too well then watching her for TV. In truth, he never did get the chance to ask them of their identities so he would know who they are since that was his die hard dream to know who were the people behind their masks, but know better than to ask since that's the golden big bold number one rule of all superheroes in which were to never remove their masks and reveal their identities at any given situation, except if it's between each other Supers or away form the public's eye sight. The ladies got their focus back on track with learning that they forgot that they wasn't back at home with their beloved family and remember that they were on a strong mission. And so, they apologized to their partner in which he didn't mind at all and just ignore their odd sudden behavior and continue on with their plans and schedule.

 ** _TF Tower_** **...**

Hours away form Todayland it was completely morning time and our favorite Supers were out at the kitchen counter top table that was especially custom made as the table was like a dinner and a show, as if it's like when eating at a Japanese restaurant while watching the cooks showoff their cooking skills in front of the customers while serving the food that they prepared.

Everyone was dressed in their normal clothes and just eating away like a normal family should despite the fact that none of them were not on the play of superhero. Everything was quite at the table except for the constant eating as it was nothing to do at the moment. At the table, Violet was eating her bowl of fresh Honey Bunches of Oats cereal slowly taking her sweet savoring the sweet goodness while having a boredom look on her, while she was in between Penny and Miguel who had different looks. Penny had a somewhat tired lazy look since she wasn't a morning girl at times and today was the day while her Latino cousin Miguel was up fully and energized, after taking this opportunity to hang out with their deceased family members and take lessons form Mr. McCoy about the ways that his supernatural superpowers can do, and was planning on visiting him today for a good while. As for the others, Wilbur was just having bacon and eggs and two jelly up toast and was in a good mood since he and Violet have a date tonight at the movies and it's just going to be just and only them. Dash and Rosa who had spent the night was enjoying a delicious Mexican breakfast meal that Bob had whipped up while holding hands.

Out of a glitch of the eye, Vanellope had transported herself in her seat and was highly excited today as she was going to hang out with her best friends that she had made doing her experiment of her abilities of her superpowers and made an outstanding process. She had her toothy grin when seeing her favorite box of cereal facing her like if it was calling her sweet tooth.

"Mmmmm, Sugary Berry Bombs." She said before going to grab the box and pour herself a bowl.

"Hey, hey!." Her Uncle Bob intervene on stopping her attempts. "No, Sugary Berry Bombs on my watch. You're eating Fiber Ones this morning little girl." He said pouring a box of Fiber Ones as much the young Hamada wasn't too happy about.

"Eww, yuck, I hate Fiber Ones. They are so none sugary." Vanellope pointed out in discuss.

"Fiber Ones are one good strong source of fiber. Very healthy for your young age." Baymax informed when setting down a long tray of freshly cut fruit salad cups for everyone to eat.

"Geez, Baymax you sure know how to make uncool food sound fun." Rosa said sarcastically.

"I'm just only doing my programming. And that's being your personal health care system." Baymax informed before pouring a none caffeine coffee into a red mug and then handed it to Bob who thanked him gratefully.

Right just at the moment Hiro had entered in with a smile on his face and think today is a good happy go lucky morning as he had grabbed his fruit cup and had some toast. "Good morning everybody. How's my favorite Familia doing?." He asked before eating his toast.

"Oh, peachy." Violet said rolling her eyes with her sarcasm. "Now, let's cut the cheese and get down to business. So, my mom in which is your aunt and the rest of our aunts are out fighting crime and while making a reality show at the same time. Why aren't you feeling some type of way?."

Hiro swallow his toast. "Because Vi, I already took my frustration on the hologram training. Plus, why get mad if they are doing the dirty work while we take it easy?."

"That's an excellent question their Hiro. I mean yeah I'm upset that my mom is doing something that I'm should be doing but, this is an opportunity to see her in action for the very first time ever besides watching it on YouTube." said Wilbur when finishing his breakfast.

"Still, you would think that Mr. Deavor could have just selected either us or Honeys team who is and I quote 'Young and Fit'. Heck, I rather see Uncle Bob play superhero since he already done that before under our noses." pointed out Penny who recalled about how her uncle was acting like he was on a business trip but really was going on a island and do the same process, without realizing that something was completely off about the idea of taking down the same repeated robot that clams to be malfunctioning.

Bob chuckled. "True but, I had to find out that someone form the past had hold a strong grudge against me. In which it caused all of the Supers of my era to be killed." Bob was inches away from taking a sip of his fresh brew coffee. "Well, not all of them if you count your aunts and Lucius."

"Yeah, and I get the chance to see them do their jobs on the other side." said Miguel who had the chance to meet them.

"So, what do we do now?. Seat around on our butts and eat on junk food?." Dash asked.

At that exact moment of Dash asking his good question a hologram computer woman whose skin tone was pale white with her black sort hair while her eyes were bright firy red. She wore full clothing in which was her body in which was the same color as her skin only except it had red on the outlines and on the front of her chest in a V shape since the second color matched her eyes. As for her feet it was covered in a white pair of Jordan's with matching color of her body. She placed her hand on her hip and had her face all scolded in a none angry way while looking straight at Dash.

 _"Um, you thought speedy. No, all of you lazy bums are going to do some heavy training on the hologram training simulator. You kids are so sloppy when it comes down to saving lives."_ said Maymax.

"Maymax you're just a few seconds away from me to start deciding messing with your systems and try to change your sassy rude attitude." warned Violet who have been thinking about it for quite some time now.

Maymax shoot daggers at the raven head girl and crossed her arms. _"Touch my software and I'll truly slap that bitch out of you. Asshole."_

"Me an asshole?!." Violet dramatically slammed her hands down on the table while looking very furious. "You have not right to call me an asshole Maymax!."

Maymax was getting ready to answer right back until Hiro but in on their conversation.

"Say, do you guys have something to do today?. I know both Dash and Rosa have summer school classes this week all the way to the third week." He said.

"Oh, crap we're going to be late!." Rosa called out and quickly got up and pulled her book bag off the chair.

Dash was right behind her or should I say in front of her with the quickness as everyone else beside Bob and Hiro went to leaving out. Wilbur had to go home and help Grandpa Bud to find his false teeth once again, while Penny was heading to Super Burger to do a indoor autograph sign in since today was fun day at the fast food restaurant. Violet exited out with the help of her bike and headed for her Aunt Cass's cafe to help Honey out along with Wasbi, GoGo, and Fred. When done saying goodbye to them both Hiro and Bob almost forgot about little Jack Jack if it wasn't for his cheerful giggle. "Oh, I didn't forget about my baby cousin." Hiro said picking the baby up and smiled big. Bob smiled proudly when seeing this before making his way to the living room to watch TV for the remainder of the day.

"You know Jack Jack, I so hope that you don't cause a fight or even cook up one like your sister." Hiro told him before automatically seeing and hearing Jack Jack take a dump in his diaper and giggled as if that was funny.

 _"No, but he did cook up something for ya alright. Wow, I smell rotten eggs and garbage from that stink_." Maymax said while pinching her nose.

"Hey, I thought you couldn't smell?." asked Hiro with his eyebrow raised.

 _"Did you forget?."_ Maymax raised her eyebrow and gave a smile. _"I made myself more life-like to go with my awesome personality. Uhhhhh, are the either of you going to change Jack Jacks poop diaper?."_ She asked going back to the main point.

Bob and Hiro looked at each other in a brief moment before calling the same person. "Baymax!."

"Coming!." called Baymax.

 ** _Hours Later..._**

"Ok, now, what's the new 'News of Today' that everyone is buzzing all over Facebook, and Twitter?." Hiro asked himself while not expecting Maymax to answer back.

 _"Simple. Everyone in the world is waiting and setting their DVR for the night premiere of Elastic Dynamics, Season One, Episode One: The Comeback."_ Maymax said when showing the hologram screen of the website showing the Elastic Dynamics in their hero team pose.

Hiro looked carefully at the screen to read out any details about tonight's premiere and so far it's not telling him anything about what had happened yesterday. Only instead it's telling him the lame TV Guide info of the show and giving him the time on its daily day of the week in which was every Friday night at eight o'clock sharp. Next, Hiro decided to read the following guide to see if it at least excites him or not.

 ** _"It has been years since Supers were banned and went into hiding and blended in the crowd of normals. In result it gave rise to crime and villains all over the United States of America and the world itself."_**

 _"Huh, it sounds good so far. Doesn't it not?."_ said Maymax who felt a little bit excited.

"Well, yeah, but don't let it fool you MayMac. Now, where was I...oh, yes." Hiro continued reading.

 ** _"Now, for the first time in years it all comes to an end. Now, a return team of women heros known as The Elastic Dynamics are back and ready to bring fear back into the hearts of crookes and villains."_**

 ** _"This show is run and broadcast by Devour Telecommunications Company."_**

"Wow, now that's sounded so boring and ass at the same exact time. Hell, even the so called 'Information' sounded so cheesy." said Hiro before wiping the hologram screen away from sight.

Maymax put her hands on her hips. "Dum Dum it's not the actual opener for the show. No, it's a sorry ass of a summary." She said before making her way to the couch and sat down beside the teen.

"You're sure about that Maymax?. Because to me it sounded so stupid." Hiro said before grabbing the remote to watch TV.

Maymax grabbed the remote control from his hands and pressed the off button. "Even though it sounded so stupid Hiro but, this is the only way for you and the others to get back to heroing. Plus, I hope one of them pull something in their muscles since those old hags do have old bones." Maymax said grinning big on her smart-ass sentence.

Hiro chuckled and turned into a laugh as his side was killing him like crazy. "Damn, that's so Lol!. I know for a fact that Aunt Cass do have knee problems. While Aunt Helen has serious Plantar Fasciitis on both of her feet and Aunt Sierra has shoulder problems when it comes down to lifting heavy things. As for Aunt Luisa she has that lazy eye problem on the left eye and my Aunt Franny has that bad ankles."

"Damn, yours aunts are so fuck up. And here I automatically thought Franny was the one more healthy than the rest. I mean she lives in a hell of a rich life and it's not because of your Uncle Cornelius's success but also the first person to have and own singing frogs let alone compose and wrote their music." Maymax informed him with facts.

"In honesty that was and is my Aunt Franny's dream to teach her pet frogs music. Let alone be a famous music frog composer. Still, it sucks to watch my aunts do something that me and my team should be doing." Hiro said before having the one chance to snatched the remote off her hand and turned the TV on.

Just as soon he turned on the TV and went to the music video channel he then heard his Uncle Bobs voice being upset. He turned to his left to see his uncle at the table helping Dash with his first homework assignment in which was the subject mat. "This doesn't make any sense!. Why would they change math?. Math is Math and it should not have a point of changing!." Bob yelled in high upset while Dash tried to clam his father down before he accidently slams the table hard enough to break in two.

"Dad it's okay I can just get Hiro's help with my homework. He finished school early." Dash pointed out.

"True but, the math that they are teaching him won't be useful in the real world. Facts." Hiro answered.

 _"Facts."_ Maymax said before grabbing the remote again but this time she set it down on the table.

On the TV it showed one of Penny's music video that was called **'Mad or Nah'** in which it was a good video let alone the good music. In fact the album was on the number one charts and gained a lot of money just like her acting.

"So, ya not going to watch it tonight?." Maymax asked with her eyes glued to the screen.

"Nope." Hiro shook his head. "We have things to do today and so, we're going to watch it tomorrow night. And speaking of tonight."

Hiro got up from the couch to make his way up the stairs and went for Violet's room in which was open just before entering inside. Next, he headed to her bathroom on where she currently is as she was blow drying her hair after taking a hot shower after finished her workout with Wilbur down at the hologram training yard, since it wasn't easy to ignore the constant booming and blasting from outside.

"What's up?." Violet asked when seeing her cousin through the mirror.

Hiro smiled. "I'm just here to say that I hope you and Wilbur have a good time tonight at the movies. And I also want you guys back here around 9:30."

Violet shook her head no. "Nope. Make it ten o'clock. Me and Wilbur were planning on staying there a little bit longer and eat more junk food."

Hiro rolled his eyes. "How about ten thirty-ish?. That's my last offer so take it or leave it cuz."

Violet looked at Hiro tiredly before turning off her hand held hair dryer and let her hair drop back down. "Ten thirty-ish it is then. By the way you do mind taking my suite to get washed?. I smell like fresh sweaty cut grass when I fall and slid down on the ground, when Wilbur and I did our combine skill on random hologram criminals and villains."

Hiro looked over to see Violet's suite hanging up on the towel rack and could very see the grass stains on the front of her logo and see clay dirt on her boots and pants. Just then he caught the sniff of her funky uniform and had to hold his nose upon grabbing it. "Geez, did you fall in grass or cow and horse shit?."

"Oh, haha Hiro. Some of us don't fly when fighting." Violet pointed out before exiting out of the bathroom and head underneath her bed to grab her shoes.

"Yeah, but still... it smells like cow or horse poop. But I will clean it anyway. I'll see the two of you when you guys get back." Hiro said before making his way out of her room while still holding his nose and headed for the washroom.

When getting her uniform in the big washer and let it run for about a good two hours to get the smell and dirt off the suite, he then headed to the lower room on where it was converted into a nursery room for both Jack Jack and Miguel's babysitter to see Jack Jack. According to his digital watch it was his early bed time and to make sure that he stay asleep he brought a nice warm bottle of milk, and then handed it to him just as before picking him up off the floor from his play area and headed for the rocking chair on where his favorite book was laying down.

"Alright Jack-Jack let's read your boring book and so you can go night-night." said Hiro when placing the baby on his lap and begin opening the book.

It only took five minutes to finish reading the book in which was a boring book as Hiro had read this exact same book on when Vanellope was very little but, it still proved useful as Jack Jack was now falling asleep and sat him down in his crib and quietly walk his way out of the room with the lights off and the door shut. Looking at the time again and seeing that this time it was 8:48 in the afternoon and since Maymax is already in her system sleeping in which he can't figure out how a AI gets tired but, that was on a later subject. Now, he was focusing on watching TV just as soon he bake himself a good pan of double fudge chocolate cookies with a side of cold chocolate milk. Just when doing so he then noticed that both Dash and his Uncle Bob were still at the table both knocked out with their heads on the table and still have the unfinished homework there.

 _"Math is really not Dash's strong suits. Hmmmm, I'll see if I have time to get it done while my cookies gets baked."_ thought Hiro before heading to the table and grab the homework packet and grabbed a pencil and begin doing the assignment along with showing his work.

"Hehehehe." Hiro took his eyes off of Dash's homework packet and then saw the one responsible for the cute giggle. There standing in the kitchen with him while having both hands on his book with a big smile across his little face was none other than Jack Jack. "Huh, that's strange. I could have sworn I have putting you in bed. But then again...here you are." said Hiro looking confused as ever. Jack Jack presented his baby book to his older cousin with a giggle as to asking him to read it again as to much to Hiro's dismay. Sighing heavily he dropped everything and went to pick up the one year old and headed right back to the nursery and once again reread the boring story again. He tried to get himself to stay up to get reading but couldn't while feeling his fatigue eyes beginning to drop heavily and luckily Jack Jack had woke him up with a soft few slaps on the face.

"Sigh, how about we just watch TV?. That's the best method of going to sleep. Plus, this book is one high step away to the recycling bin." Hiro said rudely about the book when getting up to take himself and Jack Jack to the living room.

After settling the baby down and quickly take out his fudge cookies and pour himself a cold glass of chocolate milk, and along with carrying Dash's homework to finish up before going back to Dash and teach him the right but more easy way to solving the problems especially when the word problems. _"You know eating fudge cookies and chocolate milk can cause you to fall asleep right?."_ Maymax asked before appearing on the couch beside him.

"Hey, it's my junk food so let me be happy. Plus, do you me a favor could you please take Violet's uniform out the washer and put it in the dryer for me?." Hiro asked when soon before taking a bite of his first cookie.

With a shrug she went up off the couch to do what was being asked of her while living the two all by themselves. Eventually Hiro had fallen asleep after done doing Dash's homework packet and after consuming half a dozen of cookies and hakfhalf glass of his milk and round up laying down on the couch. Maymax was the only one to greet and welcome back Miguel and Penny who just came back from their own personal day and headed off to bed, just as soon having her eyes upon a sleeping Hiro and a still up Jack Jack who was facing the screen watching a criminal movie. Now, this wasn't quite interesting to anyone since the movie color was black and white version but this had caught the attention of the youngest Parr in which he took it very much too seriously. Maymax recorded everything that had taken place since this was something the AI liked to do in which this time tonight is going to be pretty shocking and interesting at the same time.

 _"Lazy-ass wake up!. This is urgent!."_ Maymax yelled in her indoor voice.

Hiro moaned in his sleep while snuggling into the soft couch. "What?. What is so important that you wake my butt up from my awesome dream?." He asked dryly.

 _"Dum Dum you need to go look out in the backyard. Your ass needs to see this...now."_ Maymax informed him seriously.

Hiro grunted unhappily when sitting up to go see what was the big fuss about until he then noticed Jack Jack wasn't there with him. This sparked his body to gain energy when he suddenly jumped off from the couch and sprinted out to reach the backyard, and while reaching he open the door wide while not carrying if he was letting in bugs into the house. What came next shocked him big when seeing his baby cousin taking on a hungry raccoon with using his superpowers. "Wait...superpowers!?." Hiro said seeing with his own eyes. There on the yard the raccoon was trying to flee from his aggressor but soon realized that this was no such an easy task when being shot at by eye lasers, while Jack Jack on the other hand was giggling his diapers off when continuing to firing at his enemy. The raccoon ran on to the metal round four bench seated table but then was chased by a now transformed monstrous Jack Jack who was going right at him like a savage creature, as the one year old jumped on top and tried to chop his jaws that had razor sharp teeth on the animals tail but missed by an inch thanks to the raccoons fast reaction. Next, the raccoon tried to make a break for it by running to the hill but was quickly stopped by Jack Jack who just quickly teleported himself in front of the animal!.

Jack Jack growled at the raccoon before deciding to multiple himself and again and ordered his selves to attack in which they did when getting their baby hands on the dirty animal and rounded up beating the hell out of the poor raccoon, with the constant slapping to the face while the other was kicking him in the ribs and the other was pulling its tail. The raccoon yelled out in pain when feeling the punishment inflicted upon himself and only wished that someone would put a stop to it.

 _"Um, hello, Hiro do something before we have a dead rodent in our backyard!."_ Maymax yelled out.

"Uh, right!." Hiro ran after Jack Jack and manged to separate the two before things get worse.

Luckily he saved the raccoon who took his chance and scat his little tail out of the place. Hiro then took a moment to breath out after realizing he was holding his breath and looked at his super happy baby cousin Jack-Jack. "No way." He began. "You have powers. That, and you're a multi power Super Baby." He said when remembering the the tails of people who had more than just one superpower. However he recalled that it was absolutely extremely rare for a person to have more than one power gift but here it was. A one year old baby just displayed that performance without caring about if someone sees him since he was only a baby and it would be stupid to think about a baby would know the world as it is today. In fact Hiro had remembered that he did saw Jack Jack show his multi talents when being almost kidnapped by Syndrome and could officially say that the boy had defended himself out of fear of never seeing his family again. "Darn, this is one weird night." He told himself before hearing Maymax.

 _"Hiro your Aunts are calling you through facetime."_ She said calmly.

Hiro went back into the house and closed the door behind him just before setting Jack Jack and headed to go answer the call. The vibration call was coming from the tablet that he left down on the table and didn't waste anytime answering the phone.

"Bout time you answered silly." called Helen with a smirk.

"Hahahaha, sorry Aunt Helen. I was doing something." Hiro said with quick thinking.

"Oh, like what?." asked his Aunt Franny who sat beside Helen who had the tablet in hand.

Hiro quickly think and said, "Um, I was handling business of my team. Such as making sure that each of us is doing their fare share, making sure that everyone is fed, etc."

At that point he could he see all of his aunts who were in their matching bathrobes and can see that they were holding excitement within themselves and didn't want to dare himself to ask. Due to knowing its superhero related and absolutely was going to get so pissed off but have to take the hate drink like a young man that he is. "So, how was ya day?. Did anything Dynamic?." He dared himself to ask. All five ladies grinned and couldn't their excitement any longer and shouted out with great happiness. "We stopped a train and gained a brand new villain!." they all said together and screamed happily like a couple of school girls who find out that they made it to the cheerleader squad. Hiro smiled big while trying not to make it looked forced but deep down he was hotter than Miguel's transformation. "That sounds so outstanding you guys. Great job." He said but he really wanted to say in which was saved thanks to his thoughts. _"Oh, what the freaking hell!. What's so damn great about saving a damn freaking train?!. Pffft, me and Penny had stopped a runaway uncontrollably bus from landing right off the cliff. Now, this is so BS!."_

Helen and the girls sat comfortable together on the same bed as Luisa was slightly shaking a fresh second bottle of champagne to celebrate a great job well done, as the others had their glasses ready in their hands while the other was grabbing their fresh bowls of fresh sweet fruit that was brung up for them to their five star hotel sweet room. "Now, we don't want the conversation to be all about us and so, how's the others doing?. How's Jack Jack feeling?." asked Franny with her cheerful sweet smile. Hiro paused for a brief second to get a quick glance back at Jack Jack who was currently facing the returned raccoon who was looking for a rematch as he was behind the glass slid door. "His a great picture of health. As for the others, Violet and Wilbur had came back form their date while Penny had came home from her autograph signing from Super Burger. Miguel came home right behind her." Hiro informed before continuing on with the conversation. "Plus, Dash finished his summer school homework and as for my sister she came home in which it's weird that I didn't see her live the base. Even though she keeps mentioning about playing princess in her own video game let alone hang out with some people name Ralph, Fixit, and Calhoun. Though those names do sounded familiar."

"Well, we just wanted to say that we're so happy that you're holding down the fort and can't wait to get some comments from you guys about our TV show." Sierra said with her hand on her phone to see the constant twitting of their night premiere. "Whoa, we're still getting more and more reviews and comments. And they're all good!."

"Well, that sounds outstanding. Hey, listen I have to call you guys later since I have to do some things tomorrow early so that way me and the rest can watch your reality show tomorrow night. Bye." Hiro said not wasting time on waiting either one of his aunts to say the same as he hanged up.

"Boy, this is truly some BS." Hiro said moaning in frustration. He looked back at his baby cousin to see that he was completely knocked out and was sleeping on the glass and had to once again put him back in the crib, right before going to do the same for Dash so he can be rested good for second day of summer school. Once getting him tucked in he then headed to go wake Bob and help guide him to the stairs in which he needed help due to having his sight being sleepy blurry. "Hey, Hiro, I could have sworn I heard your Aunt Helen." Bob asked when making it to the bedroom. Hiro helped his uncle into his bed along with pulling the covers on him before talking. "Yeah, they called me and told me about their progress right after asking how things over here. I'll tell you more tomorrow morning about Jack Jack." Bob slightly stood up in his bed with concern. "What's wrong with Jack Jack?. Please don't tell me his in the hospital."

Hiro chuckled lightly with his hands slightly up in defense. "Oh, no that's not the case. But like I said before will discuss it in the morning at my workshop. Night." He told him before making his way out with the door quietly shut behind him.

Maymax appeared in the hallway right in front of him. _"Soooooooo, you're not going to tell the rest?. About Jack Jacks superhero power display?."_

Hiro shook his head. "Nope. This is a leader job type of thing Maymax. Whatever what Jack Jack dishes out is nothing that I can handle. Now, I want you to keep your computer data mouth shut until it's time for me to tell them. Goodnight and sweet dreams." He told her before passing her by to reach his bedroom and rest well.

Maymax crossed her arms while closing her eyes and shook her head with small smile on her lips. _"Huh, my dum family of mine. The only person that's not done is my marshmallow brother of mine. Hmmmm, since I up, I might as well watch that recording of Helen and the other old ladies so I don't have to watch it tomorrow night."_ She told herself before instantly disappearing from sight.

 ** _Tomorrow Night..._**

"Hey, Miguel is the popcorn ready yet!?." called out Violet who was seating down on the floor holding her baby brother on her lap while the rest was seating down on the couch all except for Dash, Wilbur who was seating beside his girlfriend, and Vanellope.

"It's coming up!." Miguel yelled from the kitchen with excitement in his voice. He had the biggest plastic bowl that he can find in the bottom cabinets and heat up a big sized bag of popcorn with his bare hands and cooked all the way, and then pour all of it in the bowl and carry it to the living room. "Popcorn is hot ready and buttery!."

"Great!. Now, hurry up and seat down so we can watch the show!." Penny said taking the bowl from his hands.

Miguel sat beside her and managed to grab the remote control and hand it to his Uncle Bob who was slightly excited. Hiro was slightly excited as well since this was going to tip him off since what his aunt had told him that they both saved people from a train crash and then gained a new villain. "Come on Dad let's watch it!." Dash said with much enthusiasm. Vanellope nodded when stuffing her mouth with sour worm gummies that was in a large bowl. Plus, along with cups of fresh Coke for everyone to have while the rest still couldn't figure out where was she was getting the sweets from and let alone her new friends that she hangs out when she had the chance. "Alright everyone let's get this show watching started shall we?." Bob said pressing play on the screen and the recorded show has begun.

 ** _Narrator:_** "Over the years the world has been overrun by criminals and crime itself. Infesting our streets with injustice.

On screen it showed Helen the girls in their superhero team pose together with blank looks on their faces to look serious.

 ** _Narrator:_** "Now, an old classic Supers of all women have returned from hiding and out to do what they do best. And that's bringing justice.

Then their brand new theme song for their show started playing in a country and rock style theme both composed and sang by a southern woman.

 ** _'_** ** _Crime broke loose like a bomb went off and nothing's being done.'_**

The next scene it showed the introduction of Helen who was doing her fighting stretching skills and smirked at the camera.

 ** _'Police Officers can't find the crooks that done it and eventually they had to put the case on the shelf.'_**

 ** _'But now, the ED's are back again and now it's time for some true justice to begin at last.'_**

Next, the scene showed Franny and Luisa jumping through rooftops together and soon they stood side by side with their arms crossed with a smile on their faces with their names labeled. Then they showed both Sierra and Cass having fun with taking down a recent crooks with a quick jump kick to the chest and turned around to pose at the camera with smiles.

 ** _'If you want some justice say hell yes!.'_**

 ** _'If you want true justice say hell yeah!.'_**

 ** _'I said, if you want some justice say hell yes!.'_**

 ** _'And I said, if you want true justice say hell yeah!.'_**

 _ **'Oh, Villains beware because these girls are back in town.** **'**_

Then the screen popped up the girls and had their team name in bold right in front of them and then the show begun.

"Hmmmmm, the theme song sounded not bad. They hired Shelly Thompson to compose and sang that song since I know that because me and her had a duet song together on my album called **_'That Country Girl Life'_**. That was a hit song too." Penny recalled before drinking her soda.

"Yeah." Violet took a handful of popcorn in mouth. "I dance to that song until my feet started to sore."

"Shhhh, Vi no one wants to hear about your bad feet." Vanellope told her in order to keep her quilt.

Violet rolled her eyes and went back to watching her mother and aunts do their thing.

On the screen it showed Elastic Dynamics driving in their van and headed to a city. Helen was the one driving while Franny sat in the passenger side with the three in the backseat comfortably with soda bottles in hands.

"Alright girls we're on our way to New Urban City. Right where the heart of crime is brewing." Helen said with a excitement.

"Hell ya!." said all of them.

"Just like what Winston had said to us when we arrived here. New Urban city is a superheros playground." Cass informed when looking at her window.

Franny nodded. "True. I did some quick research on New Urban Citys crime rate and gained some rumors about someone is going to hijack the city's newly built all solar powered monorail."

Luisa put on her serious face. "Oh, so these punks are going after trains now?. Boy, bad guys did changed their game up in last couple of years."

"Indeed Lorette." Helen nodded before making a left turn on the road. "Criminals have been upgrading their crime skills over the years. But this time they are going to get a big huge rude awakening by who?. Us that is."

* * *

"What kinda villain would want to hijack a train?. There's no money carts on monorails." pointed out Wilbur.

"Yeah, but I'm not familiar with New Urban City train systems. Even though I visited there to do a Doritos commercial with 21 Savage." said Penny before having her share with eating popcorn.

"Yeah, and why on earth did that guy said that it's a superheros playground?. That sounds so kiddish." said Hiro who was tinkering with his Iron X glove on his right arm while having his left hand having a screwdriver in the other.

Bob can agreed to Hiro since that did sounded so kiddish even though it did sounded nice to play in. "Still whose out there doing the job and whose not?."

"Right. But, come on why would he seriously want them to do superhero business and not Team Future?. Can you tell me that Dad?." Dash said before seeing Penny give him a pointed look.

"Uh, you and Vanellope are trying to get in. Ya, are considered interns in which you two have to work your way on to getting a spot on the team." Penny explained.

"What?!." Dash said in shock along with Vanellope.

"You heard your cousin Dash. She didn't stutter." Violet said with a lazy but more moody way.

* * *

"You're know we're doing some real superhero business unlike that little girl named Penny Forrester, who undoubtedly been roasting the hell out of us over the years let alone doing that fake superhero stunt on TV." Sierra said snickering when mentioning her own daughter.

This drove all them to start busting out laughing on this one as Helen was trying to stay on the lane and didn't want to crash into something.

"True!. And that little big headed teen keeps roasting us on ever given chance on Comedy Central. Now, girls since we are on camera and the whole world is watching we might as well start having our golden chance to roast that red headed girl." Helen suggested who she was dying to do so.

"Ooooooo, Elastigirl, I want to go first!. She's been trying my weight the most!." Cass raised her hand like a kid in a candy store. "Penny. Little girl you look like the retro version of Kim Possible only except that cartoon is doing real hero work while your country behind is doing stage work."

"Ooooooo, me next!. Girl, Penny Forrester looked like a female version of the Red Power Ranger when she's in ' **Disguise** '." Luisa started to laugh big before saying, "Little girl we still know you are the Red Power Ranger!. It's so stupid obviously that you wear red all the damn time."

Then Franny took her turn with a smirk. "Penny Forrester is claimed to be Penny Savage on her rap album but in truth she's a true fake street girl who never in her life hit the streets. Her big headed self."

"And she looked so pale that I thought she just jumped in a huge bag of KFC's chicken flower!." Helen took the chance to suck her fingers with a chuckle." Finger licking good!."

This made all of them laugh their ass off on finally getting the chance to roast their favorite girl out of the name of pure fun. However Penny on the other hand wasn't all too happy about this.

* * *

"Oh, now that's so not funny!." Penny said with her cheeks burning red.

Everyone laughed hard after hearing what they just heard as that was quite the funny.

"Man, I always knew that they had some roast on you cuz. But dang, that was so hilarious!." said Miguel who was holding his sides as he was laughing way to hard.

Violet can't help herself but to laugh as this was too hard to ignore the laugh. Penny crossed her arms and pouted for a few minutes and told herself she was going to send a big fat roast video on YouTube along with the cussing.

Time road on doing the show with watching them trying to stop a runaway train with riding their motorcycles and went on a chase to try and reach the monorail before it reaches the dead-end, and then see Helen, Cass, and Luisa jumped on board of the train and managed to snuck inside to go shut off the engine manually while Sierra and Franny headed to where the monorail was heading in which was the actual dead-end of the train tracks that was yet being put together. The two went to to the booth quickly as they can and activated the break locks on the tracks based on Helen's plan in case they are unable to shut the engine down in time.

"This way!." Helen made the way to the control room of the monorail.

"We're right behind you Elastigirl!." said Luisa.

"We need to get into the main engine hub and pull out the wires!." said Cass who got done calming everyone down.

They reached to the door on where they see the monorail conductor who was just sitting there without evening moving a muscle. That was then Luisa had jumped kicked the glass of the door and then open the door that was unlock on the inside, and quickly Cass went over to the controls and went to pulling the wires out of the part of the controls and instantly the whole train came to a stop.

"Alright you I hope you have a better explanation pal!." Helen told the monorail conductor. But when looking at him it caught her attention that he looked like he was just got out of what had appeared to be a trance, as he asked what had happened and couldn't recall what took place.

"EG look!." Luisa pointed at the screen behind Helen.

Helen turn around and saw in shock on what the message had said to them personally.

 _Welcome Back, Elastic Dynamics. Looking forward to see you real soon._

 _-ScreenSlaver_

"What the actual F." Helen said in shock while her cussing was blocked for viewers.

"ScreenSlaver?. Whose The ScreenSlaver?." asked Cass in complete confusion.

"I'll bet you a silver dollar on finding out who this villain is." said Luisa who can't believe that they just gainedgained a new villain in which this wasn't good since this one is all new and up to date.

"This doesn't sound good at all girls." said Helen with worry in her voice.

After done getting people out of the monorail and helped let alone received thanks form the mayor, the five drove back to their van on where it was parked in an alley and had to discuss on what just happened today. Helen filled Sierra and Franny in on what had happened on the train and informed them about their new villain that was responsible for the incident. The two couldn't believe their eyes on what Helen had said as this was not a great feeling to be feeling at the moment.

"ScreenSlaver?. Wow, I wasn't expecting to have a new villain our list." said Sierra with a slight frustration.

"Neither did I girl but, we've got one." said Franny with a sigh of disappointment.

Helen took a deep breath and said, "I don't whose this ScreenSlaver character is but I do know is that this person knows that we're back in town."

The four nodded their heads in complete agreement as this was a matter that can't be taken too lightly. "That, and we haven't seen the last of this person and I for one can't wait to see ScreenSlaver and give it a taste of Dynamic power." Helen said with her fist raised up with a smile.

"Hell ya!." Cass said putting her fist in the middle so the others would do the same and raised out in a strong confident hooray!.

"Now, let's head to our hotel. Because momma needs a nice soak." said Franny who unlocked the van for herself and everyone to get in.

Sierra grinned. "Well, you do need to rest that old bones ofof yours. Old girl."

They all laughed at that part before getting inside the van and drove out of the alley and drove left soon right after the end credits begun rolling.

"ScreenSlaver?." said Team Future and Bob in a big of a surprise on their faces.

 _"Yeah, and I'm trying to find out whose the asshole who calls themselves that name. But no luck what's so ever you guys."_ said Maymax who appeared beside the couch.

"I believe little sister it's has to be someone that we might know." suggested Baymax who have been watching the show with rest.

Maymax looked at her big brother and then looked back at the now paused screen and brushed her eyebrows and put her right index finger and place it on her chin and slightly begin tapping. _"Hmmmm, I wonder. That could be the case. Damn, the struggle game is real."_ She thought.

* * *

 **A/N: And done!. Boy, this have taken me for a while but it's now done!.**

 **Don't forget to drop a review everyone please. I would love to hear what everyone thinks about this chapter and the next please.**

 **Until next time everyone!.**


	40. Chapter 40 (The Struggle Game part Two)

**Chapter 40**

After saving lives form a end of the road train crash and then having a new supervillain known as the ScreenSlaver from the past two days, our classic Elastic Dynamics were in their big expensive room having themselves some breakfast before checking themselves out and hop back on the road again. This was the case due to getting a call from Winston who was more excited as always had informed them that crime just hit at Orlando, Florida, as reports said a group of supervillain teens were causing chaos. That, and they literally post every single crime they've done through YouTube without anyone finding out where their hideout is since their location were unable to be traced.

"You know these kids aren't even calling us out to come fight them but, instead they've keep calling out Hiro and the others and even dared them to stop being...bitches." Franny said with dryness in her voice due to not having the chance to drink her apple juice.

Cass nodded when chewing her freshly sliced fruit salad and swallow before answering.

"We've never seen them before until the kids decided to put their idea into action. As in being superheros." She said before seeing a plate of sweet blueberry pancakes with sweet drizzle of sugar icing.

She was getting ready to take the chance to have herself a sweet tasty breakfast and break her streak of not eating any fatty or sugar foods and drinks. However, Helen had spotted her little sister eyes upon the meal on the table and pulled the plate away from Cass and picked up her fork to take a bite, while Cass scolded and pouted through whole the breakfast time. Helen rolled her eyes after seeing how childish Cass was acting and just gave her the plate just before receiving a happy smile grew on the woman. "Anyways, will see them soon when we reach Florida and then when it's all done will have our complete focus on our new villain. By the name of ScreenSlaver." Helen picked up her coffee to drink, said.

"And speaking of ScreenSlaver, I think we should monitor everything and see if we can find that person. But unfortunately none of us are not tech wizards on tech like our departed sister." Luisa said before putting her empty dish to the sink.

Then Sierra nodded and said, "True. But we do have two people that did inherit her genetics and I recommend we contact the oldest and not the little one."

All four nodded their heads. "Agree"

Without further adieu, Helen grabbed her phone from her pocket and speed dial their only option to help track down the so called 'ScreenSlaver'.

Hiro was currently in his Tech Room doing some things that involved with his baby cousin Jack-Jack. Such as putting an ankle monitor on his right leg to help track the baby on where he goes when he transport himself. After the night that Jack-Jack had pulled when fighting a possible rabies raccoon and in results of showing more than one superpower. Yes, it was highly rare to find people with such extra gifts as this was not your ordinary superhero with just one superpower based upon the history of superheros. And Miguel does not count as one of them due to being a supernatural hero.

 _"Hey, Dum Dum?. Your fat aunt is calling you."_ Maymax said coming down to were Hiro is.

Hiro had Jack-Jack on the floor while having a tablet in hand to help show him where the baby goes when he does that to give an idea, and have help on his hypothesis on where the baby might be transporting to. He stopped for a brief moment to look at Maymax who had both hands on her hips with a lazy look on her face. "Which one is calling me?. Is it my fat Aunt Cass or Aunt Helen?. The fat one would be mostly Aunt Cass." Hiro spoke normally as it was nothing more but true. Maymax cracked a snicker before even answering.

 _"Helen. It's your Aunt Helen calling. Put her on speaker or solo?."_ asked Maymax.

"Solo." Hiro grabbed his earpiece phone. "What's happening Aunty Helen?."

"Oh, the same Hiro. Hey, listen I need a favor to ask of you. I need you to trace down this new supervillain of ours since we can not do so due to not having your mother here with us. Say, have I ever told you that your mom was a wizard on getting any information on any crook that we come across?." Helen said with a proud voice.

Hiro rechecked his systems before letting Jack-Jack go to play with his toys that the teen had brought him to mess with. "Really now?. Uh, it's not the first time you asked me or my siblings that same question for years. Anyway I might be of service in helping ya solve the mystery of that new villain. I don't even know if it's just a tech issue or an actual person." Hiro spoke truthfully.

Helen was putting on her suite before joining the others to checkout and hit the road. "Great thanks. I hope you nor the others aren't planning on breaking the agreement with what Winston had said?. Now Miguel on the other hand can do so since you know."

"Yeah, Yeah, I know Aunty. He said he can take us back to The Remember and go see our dead family. I guess it won't hurt to see Poppa Hector and Mamma Imelda again." Hiro guided Jack-Jack back up the main floor and go play in the nursery, said.

After the event of learning about Miguel being the new Rider, the whole family started to believe what had happened to the five last year and discovered on how to aid their deceased elder to remember her poppa. Since then they never doubt or disbelieve what the kids have said nor done. Helen continued talking to her smart nephew when getting into the van and let Franny drive the first few miles before letting the rest take turns. "Well, ya enjoy it because I would love to see my mom and dad again. Until then we're heading out to Florida and try our hand at bringing those new teen supervillains to pre-jail and see what's next after that." Helen said before telling him that his Aunt Luisa wants to say hi.

"Tell the others we said hi and will see them later." said Sierra.

"That and we love you!." Luisa said making kissing noises on the phone.

Hiro chuckled. "Alright Aunty Luisa I love you and the rest of you aunts. Bye."

When hanging up he then heard his computer going off in alertness that told him that Jack-Jack had just jumped back into wherever he goes, and in results caused Hiro to run over and pulled his wheelie chair and went to work. Looking at the screen he saw his theory being proven right in front of his own two eyes. This brought astonishment to Hiro with so much excitement of wanting to get started on what he just witnessed. "My baby cousin did jumped into the invisible dimension. It may take some time for me to put the machine together with help from not only Maymax but Wilbur as well." Hiro spoke to himself while going through the next page and looked at the CNN World News. The news that he had his eyes on was about the evil crime lord that was taken over a small country. All because of them had hijacked a big weapon shipment of Cornelius's secret military device.

"So far this device is beating the hell out of our troops without even trying." Hiro watched the live stream of what's happening.

He knew what the weapon was that the crime lord had stolen based on sneaking in on his uncles computer systems and learned that it was a multi robotic drones, in which was considered to be the next big thing of weapon technology. Most importantly it only functions on the wrist controller who had the access code to activate it's program. Hiro did made a promise to not do any hero work until they uplift the ban but this was not such a simple task. Just the thought by itself alone just upsets him to the point he might go insane. "Wait a second. Maymax please activate my suit. I'm going to save those innocent people from that asshole." Hiro said getting up and headed to the platform and let parts of the Iron X suit come together on his body. _"And what about the deal?. Winston nor the others won't be happy about you sneaking around doing still illegal superhero work?."_ Maymax asked with an eyebrow raised and a smirk to go with it. Hiro was fully armored up all except for his head as the helmet was located on the work table for installing more add on's to the suites program.

"In my defense Maymax. My Uncle Bob did the same only except that the so called Help came to him and not the other way around." Hiro grabbed and put on his helmet before ordering the AI to open the round ceiling door to fly out.

Just after Hiro had flown away from Todayland and out of the united states border, little did he know except for Maymax of course that someone from his team was already there doing what he does best. And that's being the spirit of justice. Yes, sir, Miguel had answered the call when his supernatural soul was wild up after a day spent in the dead with his mentor and roll right out in tops speed. The citizens of the foreign country were currently praising their hero when seeing their enemies being literally turned into ash by the hands of Miguel, who just learned how to turn his fists into blue flames for a few days ago. Currently the teen was taking his sweet time taking down each of the crime lords military bases and not once worried about getting multiple bullets hitting every part of his boned body.

"Come on and die already!." cried one of the men who was reloading another round.

"Uh, have you heard?. You can't kill what's already been dead." Miguel slung his chain to slap the gun out of the man's hands.

Next thing Miguel have not knew that one the troops was getting into one of the abandon tanks and instantly targeted the teen and blow him on the spot. The impact have created a huge amounts of dust that was hard to see until eventually it cleared up and see Miguel was no where to be seen. A lot of gasps from the civilians when watching their only hope being blown up in front of their eyes, while the other troops cheered in their language of a difficult victory. The man came out of the tank to have a good look at the work that he created and felt so darn proud of it and spoke so highly confident in his language. Without being prepared for the worst he was slung right out of the tank entrance and met face with his victim.

"Look into my eyes and burn scum!." Miguel ordered him but never happened and just burnt him into ashes.

"Ah, damn his still alive!. Fall back, fall back!." the group leader said leading the flee.

Miguel jumped down form the tank and already been have the sentence of the crime lord troops and himself, as it was none other than death. "Man, it is so sad to send these lost souls to the depths of the forgotten. But this what happens when you sin and be cruel to others." Miguel said before noticing the people were thanking him in their native tongue while clapping their hands in thankfulness. Before Miguel could even enjoy the praise of gratitude he then sensed another person coming near and have to look up. In the sky stood Hiro in midair before dropping down halfway in front of his cousin who was so surprised to see him here and not at home.

"Mi prima why are you here and not geeking out back at HQ?. And nice details to your suite if I might add." Miguel said while wrapping the chain on his left arm and hand.

Hiro looked around to see that the civilians weren't going to come surround them due to from endless fear of their dictator, before looking back to open up the face part of his helmet to speak to him without worrying about getting exposed from the public. "To be honest with you Bonehead I've been keeping an eye on this area for quite some time now, and was planned on making this place our teams first hero world tour. Something that Uncle Bob meant when his talking about the Glory Days." said Hiro. Miguel crossed his arms and simply smiled before speaking with high goodness. "Aye Si, you're trying to expand our heroism besides our home and country. Hehehehe, while I apologise for beating here doing what I do best in which do some justice but since you're here with me Hiro. I guess I can spare a few lives here and there since you and the others alter egos aren't killing the crooks, no matter what they have none since I am the one and only Skull Rider around."

"Right and since I'm here I'll be taking down the crime boss and find who has the remote to the droids, since..."

Hiro and Miguel were getting shot at by fifty droids from the sky before the japanese teen can even finish up he was saying. The droids were round sphere with two firepower electric guns on each corner of its body, with two long antennas on the back of their power fire built-in jet pack while having a big round glowly red eye targeting their enemies.

"Game Time." Miguel unwrapped the chain and set it on fire.

"Yelp. Take half and I'll take half." Hiro ordered before motion to close his face helmet and fly straight towards the droids.

"All over it." Miguel swirl his fire chain and let it go and do its thing in which was flying or should I say slither into the air and take down each droid while Miguel was controlling its movements.

Hiro pulled back and open full fire on his blasters at full stream and blown out some of the droids that he was looking at while the others quickly shooting. Then he flew forward at tops speed while avoiding being hit hardly with each bullet thrown at him while running on his tail. "Maymax please give me back eye view. I wanted to get this out of the way and head home for soda and ice cream. One of Violet's specialties." Hiro asked nicely before seeing his screen showing another screen on left side of his eye and see droids were getting closer, while swirling around and taking sharp turns to prevent from getting shot. Then he activated his air grenades from the two sidelines of his back and blown the droids from the sky, and then flew backwards through the smoke to turn around to fire head-on. "Just like good old target practice at the hologram simulator. Only except it's the real deal and stuff."

Hiro got interrupted by an incoming call and saw the screen popped up Violet's name and face. "Crap, that's not the person that I want to talk to. Maymax cut off all sounds please."

 _"All over it."_ said Maymax.

"Hello?." Hiro picked up the call thanks to Maymaxs computer control.

"Hey, Mamma Abuelita is having dinner ready soon so hurry up and get done on whatever your doing down there. Cool?." Violet was taking a short break before resuming playing with Penny on the idiot game of Slap-boxing.

 _"Crap I forgot about Mamma Abuelita was staying with us after work."_ Hiro thought to himself and said to his cousin, "Yeah, cool and I'm sure to get my work done before coming right up. See you then cuz."

Maymax hanged up the phone and switched to Miguel's earpiece and said, _"You need to wrap this up Bonehead because your Mamma Abuelita is having dinner real soon."_

Miguel just got done throwing another scum into another house leaving a big hole on where the front door formerly was. "Si!. I'm so starving that I just might eat everything in the house." He said with a slight chuckle.

 _"Uhhhhh, hello?. You do. Based on what I was told, you never had a empty stomach until you became the Rider. I'm assuming nothing can fill you up._ " pointed out Maymax.

Miguel marched his way through the enemy territory with screams of his enemies running away from his presence. "Well, actually I can get full only if I'm in Dead Realm. Living Realm...not so much." He said innocently before making his way inside a beach house to go to the bathroom.

Hiro who was now having to deal two mini triangle plane-like droids shooting directly at him while telling that those versions were the advanced once, and needed to get them off his tail before having one of his rocket boots get blown. "Alright I really need to hurry this up." said Hiro before ordering Maymax to open out his assistant droids from the back of his shoulders. His drones turned around to distract the droids by lasering them in order to distract them long enough for Hiro to fly out and fly over to his shooters, and blasted them one by one in quick hand speed. _"Hiro, I have located the leader. His at the big tower hiding."_ Maymax informed. Hiro nodded with quick flying straight to where Maymax have guided through his screen. He flown straight to see the building and see two guards have spotted him and pointing their guns at him. Hiro stood up and activated his targeting system while distracting them.

"Hey, now let's talk before we throw hands shall we?." Hiro said all relaxed while looking at his screen to see it said _Ready To Fire_.

Without warning he opened his shoulder pads and shoot out stun shocks at the two guards on their abdomen, and saw them drop down and moaned roughly in pain while impossibly trying to move. Hiro smirked in his helmet as that was the most easy thing in the book while flying down on the floor and walked inside for saying, "Great talk you guys. It was so social."

"No it wasn't." cried one of the men still holding their stomach.

Hiro found himself inside the study room looking around before activating his helmet to open his face mask. "Hey, Maymax scan the area. And show me where Miguel is." He order the AI while looking around.

 _"Well, I was able to find the crime lord. His right through those double wooden doors outside in the hallway make a left plus, Miguel is right with him scaring the hell out of him with what he calls the 'Fear Stare'."_ Maymax informed without showing the slightest bit of sass.

"Well, damn that's not good." Hiro said activating his helmet to cover his face back and run to the hallway and barge the doors down to see Miguel finish on he was doing, when seeing the crime lord seating down in the corner shaking like he was in the blizzard.

Hiro could see that the grown bearded man was scared beyond imagination while having tears rolled down his cheeks. "Uh, Miguel what did you show him?. He looks like his about to wet his pants." He pointed out.

Miguel have changed to normal while grabbing an apple off the table from the fruit bowl and took a big bite out of it and said, "I just show him random horror insight of where he might go if doesn't clean up his act."

Hiro nodded and said, "I see well then why don't we head out before we be late for dinner. Hey, Maymax has that new episode on yet?. And I do mean about our aunts. One of them is Miguel's mother so..."

 _"Yeah, I know. Geez, I'm not stupid like either Violet or Wilbur_. _Those two are really good together. Dum and Dummy."_ Maymax rolled her eyes without them seeing due not being physically there.

"Well." Miguel ate the last part of an apple and dropped in the trash can. "Is it on or what?."

 _"Yes, but it's not pretty all things considering."_ Maymax spoke with concern in her voice.

Without even getting the chance to say anything when Maymax have projected the video through Hiro's chest/weapon cannon and showed in hologram digital. From there the two saw their family in the middle of the night and looked like they were in the amusement park of Universal Studios, and see the place was closed down for the day and could see the Dynamics were more serious than usual.

 **Live Feed...**

"Alright now we got ScreenSlavers message to come here for some strange reason I don't know. I mean we were suppose to find those kids but instead on the way over her to Orlando, we have to spot someone following us in a all black GMC." Helen said addressing them in front of the entrance of Universal Studios.

"Yeah, and I have to check our car to see if anything else was bugged after seeing a none flying flare going off in the front." Cass said a highly upset.

"That, and left us a note on where to meet." Franny spoke before looking out to see anyone else besides them was around.

Sierra cracked his knuckles and said, "Well, let's get started shall we?."

Luisa led the way inside as she and others jump over the bar line since it was locked and marched their way inside the park. They took their time going in further while using the map of the theme park that was given to them to follow by ScreenSlaver, who in which attached to the vans hood in duck tape. "Based upon the map we needed to go to the Harry Potter section and entered the bank ride." Luisa said while looking up ahead with her flashlight. Cass was on guard with her sword in hand and looked at their surroundings and did not like the strange feeling. "You know it's really sick of a bad person to be using a family themed vacation as its trap. So disgusting." Helen said spiting out some spit from her mouth.

"Guys we're being watched and follow." Cass caused everyone to stop walking to take the moment to turn around.

"I don't see anyone out here." said Franny who did not doubt her sisters suspension.

Helen locked eyes on the darkness as she noticed that it was way too quite. "Where's the security guards at?. Have you guys noticed that we have not stumble upon any gourds". She asked with high concern.

"Yeah, and it's not normal for that. We need to keep moving." Luisa said when continuing walking.

They walked a good walk and eventually made it to Diagon Alley and found the building of Gringgotts. The five stood looking at the building with the white dragon on top of the bank and felt that strange vibe of none excitement when going to ride. But instead they were scared. "Should we do this?. I was not prepared for this." Helen looked at the four with worry.

Sierra shook her head and said with confidence, "Neither did we all but if we want to get the bottom of this ScreenSlaver then we must go right ahead and do this thing."

Helen took a deep breath before she and the rest took caution when approaching the door, and busted right in and see everything was looked the same when they came here on the big family trip two summers ago all except seeing the big screen blocking the entrance of getting into the other half of the room on where the ride is. The Five was confused as to what this is while expecting to see the ScreenSlaver in person but all they get was this.

"Does this person want us to watch a video?." Franny said looking in front to see a film projector on the desk facing the screen.

Sierra and the girls walked over to it and saw a note that said **'Play Me'**. "S.. Should we watch this or what?." Cass looked at her sisters.

Helen place her hand on the switch and said, "Now or never."

When turning it on they hear the old projector running and shot out the light on to the screen and saw a person seating down on a stool chair wearing a mask and a voice disguise when speaking.

 **"Hello, Dynamics. Perhaps you're wondering on who I am. And well, to be honest it's me. ScreenSlaver."** ScreenSlaver one moment was up staring close to the camera before seeing the scene showing him back in his seat with his legs crossed.

"What the hell..." that's all came from Franny as she and the rest were confused and lost.

 **"Are you ready?."** ScreenSlaver asked and begin. **"For years you superheros came and become legends amongst the mortals and then years later get rejected from the people. And now you've show yourselves again when facing Kronos."**

The screen showed the fight between the robot and saw how it ended. **"And then a returned legend of Hispanic origins made itself known to be more than a fairytale."** The screen showed Miguel on high speed chase by the police and strike fear to them. **"And finally...Team Future. More like cowards who hides from starting the fire that has been lit as the five you are just burning more fuel."**

ScreenSlaver stood up straight and looked straight at the five and open his arms out in open honesty. **"What I want is to shutdown the system of the world's government and take over the world at my fingertips. You five can try your best to stop me but I doubt you can keep up with today's supervillains. Oh, and Team Future? if you claim to be the next generation of young supers then why don't you stop being scared little kids and stop hiding behind your mommy and daddy, and come see me. That's if you want to play with the Slaver."**

ScreenSlaver walked out of his chair and walked up to the camera and lifted up to face him with his head tilted to the right. **"And remember one thing Team Future. I see and hear all, and noting can not get passed me. I... Am... Every...Where...On... Your...Screen."**

The film ended and left the Dynamics, Team Future, and the world saying, "What the fuck!?."


	41. Chapter 41 (Enter The ScreenSlaver)

Chapter 41

" **And remember one thing Team Future** **. I** **see and hear all** **, and noting can not passed by me. I... Am... Every... Where... On... Your... Screen."**

That last scene of the video of ScreenSlaver was being played continually through Hiro's screen watching it while letting Maymax take control of his suite to fly straight home, while Miguel was riding his motorcycle on the oceanic water with no problem since he is supernatural in his skull form. Hiro was too caught up on what was shown from that video that he did not know what to say. Plus, he was confused about why Maymax still have not picked up the villains location as it was unknown. Miguel was in a loop since he can not detect ScreenSlavers soul in order to find and bring him down. He says that for strange reasons he can not pick his soul up since the time the monorail train had drove out of control, even though he saw his mother and aunts succeed on stopping it from crashing the lives of innocence.

"Switch me to Miguel." Hiro ordered before seeing the video shrunk down a bit on the screen before seeing Miguel's face pic and voice seeing.

"Yo, what's up." Miguel said without looking back to look at Hiro.

"Now, you did say you can sense a bad soul even it's close or faraway right?." asked Hiro.

"Yes... and why do you ask a question that you already know the answer to?." Miguel asked his own question.

"Simple because you're the only key of finding ScreenSlaver. And not once you've detected him." explained Hiro while Maymax removed the video from his screen and show Jack-Jacks tracker.

Miguel nodded in confusion and said, "Yeah, and the weirdest thing that I can tell you is that the reason why I can't sense him is because his soul isn't crooked."

"Not crooked?. But how on earth is he caused the train to go the wrong way and almost killed people without being detected as crooked?." Hiro looked to see that Jack-Jack had taken off into the other dimension for the eighth time and wondered why is drawing him to go back, said.

"Hmm, maybe his a supernatural like myself but, that can not be because every dead thing or demon in the Forgotten has a soul. So it's officially safe to say that Xibalba is not the cause of this...for now actually." Miguel was growing mad when saying that demons name, said.

Hiro listen but still was focusing on Jack-Jack and wondered who or what is he hanging out with and don't know weather its a friend or foe. Now the question remains on how is he going to bring back to this dimension. "Maymax how far are we back to TF Tower?." He asked when noticing they were back in Todayland.

 _"In about two minutes. Your_ _Mamma Abuelita is almost done_ _making_ _dinner. From the looks of the dish it's nothing but good old_ _delicious mofongo."_ Maymax while both telling Hiro and being there distracting long enough until she land Iron X to the secret elevator to the tech room.

Miguel turned off his motorcycle after turning back to normal and left his bike in the backyard and went right inside. Hiro took the secret elevator that was up near the woods open and wanting for his arrival. When reaching back to his lab he stepped out of the elevator and exit out of his armor and marched up to the first elevator. "Alright after dinner we're definitely going to figure out whertwhere ScreenSlaver would strike next as soon as I get started learning more on Jack-Jack." Hiro informed before the name of saying his cousin have made him forgot about his whereabouts.

"Uh, Maymax where's Jack-Jack now?." Hiro said looking at Maymax hologram who gave him small smile.

 _"His right here but still in that other dimension."_

Hiro looked strongly confused with a head tilt and raised eyebrow.

Maymax rolled her eyes at Hiro's look of stupidity and said, _"I'll explain later 'Dum Dum The Second' now, go get your bowl and come back."_

Hiro did what was ordered by the beautiful AI but knowing good and well that his Mamma Abuelita doesn't like one of the family members to be out from the family table and dine somewhere else. But he have to make a good none suspicious excuse in order to figure out and somehow draw his baby cousin back into this dimension. When reaching up to the main house he could automatically can hear his family chatting like any normal family would be when eating dinner and walked his towards them, with a none forced smile on his face to go with his excuse to exit the family table but not show any signs of guiltiness. When entering the table dinner room he was automatically greeted by his lovable family who were just got done giving god thanks for the food and currently eating.

"Si, Mi el dulce pequeño nieto you're just in time for dinner!." Mamma Abuelita said, before handing Dash his second helping of mofongo.

"Si, Si, mi prima! the food is outstanding!." Violet said, putting another spoonful into her mouth.

Hiro smiled when motioning his way to the table to grab his plate, "Oh, really now?. Well, I'm not lying but, this meal sure smells good. Geez, too bad that I have to eat at my lab and not with you guys."

Mamma Abuelita automatically put her hand on Hiro's wrist to stop him from grabbing his plate and looked at him suspiciously.

"And... you have a reason why not?." She question while ignoring the looks from everyone including Bob.

Hiro smiled innocently, "I'm going to use Wilbur's famous quote of 'That's an Excellent Question', and say that I've got Jack-Jack in my lab playing and his refusing to go up so, I should bring food down and continue watching him."

Penny arch her brow, "Uh, why would our baby cousin be in your workshop?. Is it unsafe for underage kids?."

"Oh, well, I'm hanging out with him. Same way I hang out with on our dates so, hush hush." Hiro hushed his girlfriend before looking for approval from his grandmother.

Mamma Abuelita soften up and let go of his wrist and said, "Mmm very well then, I'll let go with that one Hiro. Just remember to feed Jack-Jack."

"I'm all over it." Hiro set his eyes on his only sibling who was joyfully talking to her boyfriend Miguel while sneaking to eat candy, "Say, have you been out and about Vanellope?."

Vanellope turn her head to face her brother, "Why because I don't look like I've get out of this building?. Then I do but, I'm not going to go into detail for you."

Hiro turned his next look to Wilbur and Violet who he can tell they were holding hands, "So, uh, you guys did some training while I was...working in my lab." Hiro was getting ready to say he was out secretly heroing.

"Uh, yeah, if you count showering together..." Wilbur got hit in the side of his rib cage and have to drop his fork to hold his side and whimper in pain.

"Like what Wilbur was trying to say.", Violet laughed innocently while secretly scolding at Wilbur for telling their love moments that is both personal and private. "We've been working on combing my visible ball with his electric ball and dare, I say it looked nice when it hits target. We can show you after dinner for you."

Hiro raised his hand, "No need to show me cuz, I've get the picture."

Rosa handed Hiro's plate full of mofongo and a piece of cornbread and a bottle of Cheerwine, and gladly walked his way on out of there before anyone else would stop him if they have the chance. Believe it or not but Violet herself and Penny was putting on an act for both Hiro and Miguel since the two did spotted Hiro fly out through their rooms, as soon after they used their tracking TF tracker that Wilbur and Hiro have installed together on each of their phones. In case either of them are lost and can not find the other when danger is too much for one or two people. However, they wasn't going get on the two until Mamma Abuelita was sound asleep since she wanted to spend time with them, as the shoe shop was not too busy as it usually is accept for Poppa Hectors museum.

"Are you alright girls?." Bob asked, when seeing the frown looks from his daughter and niece.

"Huh?. Oh, no Dad, I'm good." Violet resume back to eating, said.

"Yeah, I'm good too Uncle." Penny ate quietly, said.

Bob resumed back to eating while somehow easily knowing what Hiro was up to after thinking on where his youngest son have gone too, since he's been looking for him all day and still no sign of his whereabouts or smell his full diaper. Meanwhile, Hiro made it back into his lab after setting his plate down and looked right at both Baymax and Maymax with confusion. He wanted to ask Baymax about this situation but best not to ask since he wasn't designed to do what his sister can do while, Maymax would speak in such sass that would make you want to sass back.

"Okay, so, you've tried everything to bring him back?." Hiro said, beginning to hear the baby giggles.

Maymax nodded and said, _"I have but, my work is not baring fruit. However, you might want to try that thing you mention before."_

"Hmm, well..." Hiro went to his personal Todayland Highschool Lion cookie jar and open it. He then pulls out a fresh bake oatmeal cookie and said, "Oh, Jack-Jack?. Num, Num, cookie?. Num, Num, cookie?."

Hiro fanned the cookie to move the smell like luring a animal to a trap.

"Num, Num, Num, Num!." cried an invisible Jack-Jack and instantly flashed back on Hiro's suite builder pad, and have his hands out for his cookie.

"Huh, figures much." Hiro handed the cookie and watch it hit both gummed and chewed by his baby cousin.

"Hiro, cookies aren't a good health choice for babies such as your youngest cousin. He needs good healthy meal like carrot juice or broccoli juice." said Baymax, with his black eyes blinking.

Maymax stick her tongue out in disgust, _"Eww, who in the right mind want to feed a baby broccoli juice?. Oh, big brother your medical programming needs some modifications. Man, I'm glad that it was Hiro have build me and not Tadashi."_

Hiro crossed his arms while still looking at Jack Jack with wonder on why is he keeps leaving this dimension and visit the other, and stay a longer time than anything else. After seeing some of Jack-Jacks superpowers he begin to wonder what might trigger him to use them besides watching Cops. "Wait, I've have something here." Hiro said, looking back to the robot and hologram AI. Maymax looked with interest and see it must be a good hypothesis or experimental test.

"Now, if my idea works than this should go right into the file." Hiro went to his work table and put on an test running Iron X arm and made his back to Jack-Jack, said.

Jack-Jack looked ready for his second cookie as he giggled happily, "Num, Num, Num, Num!."

"No, Num, Num, Num!." Hiro said, physically ready for the reaction.

And that reaction was seeing Jack-Jack left eye twitching like mad and can hear a good growl from the baby, and then suddenly witnessed him transforming into a red angry razor sharp teeth demon in which quickly jumped at a now sacred Hiro!. "Oh, sweet Jesus Christ!. Maymax activate..." Hiro have his sentence be cut with Jack-Jack biting through his protection arm and have to kick him off of himself. Not caring if Jack-Jack was hurt when being hit the ground at the moment. Jack-Jack shook off the thud and went back to jumping a still scared Hiro who is currently got slammed into the floor, with the baby now grabbing him by the shirt and shaking him widely with complete strength. Both Baymax and Maymax looked on struck to see what their eyes were showing them as they did not what to do at this particular time, especially for Maymax who was both worried about Hiro's safety and secretly enjoying the impressive live action free show. "Uh, if any of you guys gonna help or watch my butt getting own by a baby?." Hiro yelled in fear and not anger.

 _"Jack-Jack, cookie-cookie!. The Num, Num, Nums!."_ Maymax created a hologram peanut butter cookie from her hand and waved to get the goblin babies attention, said.

Jack-Jack roughly dropped Hiro and turned all around to see the cookie in the AI's hand and quickly jumped at it to grab, in which Maymax allow him to get it while finding himself back on the pad and quickly saw the baby deformed into normal and munched happily. Baymax went over to where the now breathing heavily Hiro was who looked at his Iron X arm to see it was broken with a huge hole and deep sharp claw marks to add with it. He slowly stood up with the help from Baymax and sat down in his wheelie chair and removed the damaged arm. "Hiro on the scale of one to ten, how do you rate your pain?." Baymax asked. Hiro sucked a good amount of air and looked up at the waiting robot and spoke with fear, "B... B.. Beyond your...s...s... scale rate...B... B... Baymax. God, I... I... I need...oxygen...fast."

 _"Sorry for not stepping into help on time, I just got too enjoyable to see you get beat up. Oh, and I almost forgot."_ Maymax activated a safe blue force shield around Jack-Jack when noticing the cookie was a fake and resumed to go goblin, said.

Hiro managed to get his breath back into his system before getting up to walk over to where the danger was, "His calm when we give him a cookie but, if not he goes monster on us. And I need to once again upgrade the suites layer frame to be unbreakable or torn easily."

 _"I should suggest you get the strongest metal that money can buy. Or just ask Cornelius for a few slabs."_ said Maymax.

Hiro agreed on the last part but have to wait to do so later as of now, he has bigger problems to deal with. And that problem was ScreenSlaver. "Maymax, I need for you to give me all track monitoring on every device that has a screen." Hiro ordered it while having the time to give his baby cousin a real cookie.

 _"That's going to take me about a whole total of forty-eight hours and sixty minutes."_ said Maymax who appeared to be not joking.

Hiro sighed with the results but, he did not have any choice at the matter before eating his dinner. He now ponder on what to do next as he now feel like he needs to handle the issue by himself but, that was not a solution since the rest already watched the message from the ScreenSlaver and knowing they want to go after them. "Geez, I wish, I know what to do next." Hiro said, quickly finished his dinner and set the plate back on his desk.

When turning back to see that Jack-Jack is now tired from his rampaging he then told Maymax to pull the the field so, he can carry him out of the lab and into his bed and start having a meeting with his family. Currently now, besides Dash and Vanellope who were out in the backyard doing another hologram simulation training, the main members of Team Future sat down in the living room with Hiro standing up to face them. Already put together on what to say at this point he started out calmly but, more serious at the same time.

"As you guys already know we're being called out by this punk named ScreenSlaver, who in which had the balls to call us names and did that creepy horror film and reminded us on where he is." Hiro said, starting off nicely while keeping everyone calm at the moment.

"Yeah, the 'Screen' crap he told us so, are we not going to watch no more TV?. Since he did say he is on every screen." pointed out Violet, who was laying up against Wilbur.

"Do we have any reason why his messing with not only them but us as well?." Penny asked, while eating big cup of chocolate ice cream.

"Nope. However, for some strange reason I can not detect his whereabouts due to seeing his not a bad soul. Yeah, I know that is so weird and stupid coming from my mouth but, it's true." said Miguel, before tuning his guitar to sound good enough to play.

Hiro messed up his hair to relieve the buildup anxiety, "Look I know we all wanted to go out there and do our thing but, I kept my word on the behalf of this team to Winston that we're not going to do any hero work until they managed to make people like us again. In which to me it sounds so stupid but effective somehow."

Violet stood up and looked at Hiro with a frown that confused the teen. "Oh, so, today you went behind our backs and did superhero work?."

"What?." Hiro raised a brow, "Vi what are you talking about?. I've was down in my lab doing some important business."

Violet rolled her eyes and frowned even more while Penny still eating a big spoonful of her ice cream, "You lying bastard me and Penny saw you left from our window and tracked you overseas. Both you and Miguel!."

Miguel accidently broke one of the strings from his guitar after hearing his name being yelled out, "Hey, mi la prima, it's not personal it's just my job. I mean after all I am the..."

"The Skull Rider of course!. You say that like your better than the rest of us Miguel and I'm sick of it!. Why the hell do you even made that dum deal with Xibalba, I'll never know!." Violet said, both rudely and turned around to say something.

That is until Miguel have flown a harmless but burning fire ball at her buttocks.

"Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow!. What the hell Miguel?!." Violet run around with her hands patting the flame off her butt before it burns a hole in them.

"Hahahahahaha!. Man, that's so totally funny as hell!." Wilbur said, holding his gut from hurting.

"Guys this is not the time for..." Violet cut Hiro off and thrown a force field at Miguel, who got knocked off the couch and found himself hitting the wall.

"Hey, did you just used your force field on me?." Miguel asked, getting up off his back with high tipped off attitude.

Wilbur stood up with both arms out to prevent them from further fighting. "Miguel. Violet. Don't do this." He warned. Miguel walked around while Violet was ready for a fight bit Wilbur still hold his ground. Hiro watched to see how this was going to end when seeing Penny still pigging on her ice cream. Without even warning, Miguel have flamed up and caused the big melt on Penny's ice cream.

Penny scolded and yelled, "You melted my ice cream!."

"Well it's best since you are putting on weight Pen." Wilbur said, ducking from being hit by the melted cup of ice cream.

"Don't...you... ever...try... about...my... weight...Wilbur." Penny pulled out one of Hiro's yet finished plasma glove that still was not yet been added with cover, and still showing the inner technology.

 **POW!**

Penny shoot Wilbur in the chest and watched him flew off his feet.

"Penny!?." Hiro called out with arms up.

"Relax its just a stung blast. For an example." Penny smirked and hand blasted Hiro off his feet and did a back flip.

"Team Future members brawl!." they all said, and started throwing fist or blast.

The fair fight was simple, Miguel has Violet and Wilbur, Hiro, and Penny have each other. Yes sir, the five went right at each other along with creating such damage around the area as it startle Vanellope to cancel her another round trip to see her best friends she made during the discovery of her powers, just after calling a day of her workout to Dash. Miguel was trying to burn through Violet's force shield but, Violet used all of her strength to keep it up before giving out. As for the others they were each fighting to see who can get one another before their little fallout gets put on a fast stop.

Wilbur jumped over the couch as he have forgot about his gloves to fight with but managed to use whatever is available to him. Just as he was about to make his move he was welcomed by Vanellope who had teleported in front of him and sat down beside her cousin. She looked at him with irritation, "Uh, what did I miss and why are you guys fighting?."

"We fallout." Wilbur said, with the only thing that escaped his lips.

"Obvious." said Vanellope, with a slow eye roll before summoning a hand sized cherry and a candy colored gas mask.

Hiro and Penny were currently pushing each other with a multiple chances to blast each other. "Bombs away!." The two stopped and see Vanellope pull the stem of the big cherry and threw it at them without given them the time to react or prevent the effect.

 **Boooooooommmmmmmm!**

The cheery bomb exploded and realised a sweet smelly and tasty deep red fog surrounding the whole house. The five breathed right in the gas and can feel their eyes begin to get heavy and eventually found themselves falling down asleep, while Vanellope removed her mask when the smoke was cleared and smirked when seeing Maymax hologram herself to see the damage.

 _"Huh, a cherry bomb sleep gas."_ Maymax turned to face the girl, _"Smart move V. Now, I just need is to clean and repair."_

"Yeah, and I just don't know why did this get started. Is... Is... it because of ScreenSlaver?." Vanellope said, looking at the AI with worry.

Maymax place her hands on her hips, _"Nah, it's because of Xibalba. Of course stupid!."_

* * *

Meanwhile back with the Dynamics who were confused as to wither or not keep going with the reality show, after witnessing how dangerous their new enemy is. They put their road trip investigation on hold due to getting a call up from Winston that they have booked an interview for a national worldwide news, in which was located down in good old Washington DC. They rode with Winston and Evelyn in their private jet and got their with just five hours less thanks to the highly jet engine upgrade, and currently in their waiting room getting pampered up for the live TV and discussed the situation with their partner.

"You guys are worrying way too much here!. These are nothing but fresh new scare promo monologing." Winston brushed off while pouring himself a bottle of champagne.

"And if he do show his face then y'all know what to do with outlaws." Evelyn said, lazing around on the sofa with her bare feet up and have her arms behind her head.

The Elastic Dynamics were trying to talk but their makeup people were interrupting with touching their faces with white powder and what not. "Still we should maybe put the idea of being on TV on hold since he is threaten us and the kids." spoke Helen.

"ScreenSlaver is a sick joker. I would love to put my boot right up where the sun don't shine." Franny said, waving the girl who was doing her makeup.

Luisa spoke after eating a few grapes, "Winston can you or Evelyn can tell us why we're doing this again."

"Easy." Evelyn straighten herself up. "This is a big step for advertising Supers on be more...off the fighting scene. I've overheard that people in the Middle East have spotted and seen both Iron X and Rider take down the villagers dictator, after taking back Cornelius's military weapon. So, be prepared for that and the question that goes with it."

"Now, I understand clearly about the Rider but for the other one... that's unacceptable." said Sierra, who was chewing on her sub sandwich.

"Oh, and why does the Rider get the spacial honor of doing whatever he pleases?." Evelyn asked, with a raise eyebrow but have a lazy smile along with resting her chin.

Cass sneakily ate a big chocolate muffin in a big chunk, "Easy his all justice and the law itself. That, and you can not stop the Rider or he might just go after you for stopping him from doing his job."

"Are you eating sweets again?." Luisa said, with a big frown.

Cass frown back, "Oh, please I'm a grown ass woman and I do whatever I want to do senorita. So, be like a tree and get out of my business."

Helen sighed, "It's walk like a tree and get out of here girl. You need to watch Back to the Future part two."

The door of the room had open up and out came one of the studio people. "Elastic Dynamics you're up next." He said, leaving out to go resume his job. Winston got up and motion the five, "Now, go on and encourage people to bring back superheros. Oh, remember to smile big for the camera. It's a live show." When walking out with say of a goodbye and headed on their way and speed up to get away from hearing distance.

"Is it me or do ya think those two sounded really sketchy back there?." said Sierra.

Luisa looked back to see Sierra, "Si, and believe it or not I think Evelyn is too laid back and too carefree about ScreenSlaver."

Franny took the moment to take a quick selfie for a fan before saying, "True plus, I knew Hiro couldn't stay sober up for long. Hehehe, his just like the rest of us who can not say no about playing heros."

Helen can not refuse to giggle about it and said, "Hey, it is not wrong trying to be a hero. I mean do ya remember that first time we made our presence known when were at that age?."

"Oh, yes, I remember since, I've ate a big fat burger down at the Super Burger." said Cass, who licked her lips when remembering the tasty burger.

Helen and the girls just shook their head in shame on how Cass can only remember anything if it have food in it and don't know why they tried keeping her away form fatty foods. They managed to find the set that they were going to be in and stumble upon a huge fan of theirs who was none other than the ambassador, who was so stoop to see her women heros in person and just have to just say hi.

"Elastic Dynamics it's such an amazing honor to see you five together again. Oh, it's such a pain in the ass to see supers be banned and you guys have to go into hiding in the bunker for so long. And then years later I see a group of teens of supers saving Todayland from a former professor. How is Team Future if you guys know them or not?." The Ambassador asked, while still looking very interested about her start of the conversation.

"They're doing just fine Miss Ambassador." said Luisa, who was giving the chance to sign her initials in her fans notebook and passed to the others to sign.

"But rest of sure they will return after the hero ban is lifted." said Cass.

"Oh, how soon will that be happening if you don't mind me asking?." The Ambassador asked, when giving back her notebook.

"Hopefully soon. That's if we do good on this live show." said Franny, with a slight chuckle.

Ambassador nodded before one of her security guards whispered to say her ride is ready and needed to go right away. "As much as I want to stay and chat some more but, duty calls so bye bye for now." She said, before shaking each hand and walked out.

"Remember about Elastic Dynamic Peace!." Helen called out.

"Always and forever!." Ambassador said, with her fist raised up with a cheerful chuckle.

All five looked at one another with smiles on their faces and felt like the good old days before being shut down as heros, as they approach the booth and sat down comfortable before being greeted by their host of the name of Jack. They talked for a about twelve minutes until the camera crew begin the count down from ten to start airing.

"And welcome everyone to the nighttime air and here we have our special guests on tonight. Please welcome Elastigirl, Frantastigirl, Calantha, Lorette, and Sensatigirl. The Elastic Dynamics people!." Jack begin with a cheesy smile.

"Thanks for that...dare I say outstanding introduction." said Helen.

"True, and thank you and the studio for having us here tonight." said Cass, with a wave at the camera.

"We as the Dynamics are so honor to continue the effort to make men see that woman can be as equal as them." said Franny, who smiled sweetly.

"Si!. Mi Familia love to be here with you Chuck. And I did say yes, my family in case some of you viewers don't understand spanish." said Luisa.

Sierra was about to speak until Jack raised his hand to stop here from speaking. This made Sierra confused as to why would he stop her from saying a word. "Hey, uh, Jack are you okay buddy?." asked Helen, concerning with worry. The five looked at Jack to see that something was off in his eyes and see there was another set looking at them.

Jack tilted his head and looked at the five, "Now, I thought, I said that I am every where on your screen."

Those words by themselves have horrified all five them with mouths dropped in shock with no words to say. A now hypnotised Jack turn to face the camera and lifted his head up to look right into the camera. "Sorry everyone but, ScreenSlaver demands your attention and hold witness to what I'm about to say and do." He said, looking back at the still shocked Dynamics. "You supers no longer have a place in this world especially when I'm around. You're not going to learn until it hurts in which is why I've taken over the helicopters that Miss Ambassador is currently riding in. I'll go save her or allow the blood of innocent is upon your hands Dynamics."

Snapping their minds from shock the Dynamics jumped out from their seats and ran out to go find a fast route to exit the building. "Let's split!." Helen ordered when finding herself her own path and then the girls broken into singles. At that moment they activated their hidden cameras in their outfit to record everything to prove evidence that this was not their doing. "Come on, Come on." Franny said, running around the hallway to find the steps to the rooftop entrance. Cass ran through the long hallway and made a fast left run turn and thought that this is where she should be running in. Sierra jumped over a few boxes that were in her way and then ran up the open steps in front.

"Crap, I did not expect this at all. God, what did we just walk into?." Luisa asked herself before stopping dead.

There at the end of the hallway stood staring at Luisa was ScreenSlaver with his goggles glowing right on her cold face. The only thing that Luisa can think of was to reach for her earpiece and pushed the button. "Girls his here."

Helen stopped her running and blinked a few times with her face confused, "Whose here?."

"ScreenSlaver. His right at the end of the hallway looking right at me." said Luisa still having eyes on her enemy.

"W.. Wait what is he doing?. And where are you in the building?." asked Franny, who stopped her attempt to keep going to find the rooftop entrance.

Luisa open her mouth to say but suddenly, ScreenSlaver took off running to the left in such quietness. "Hey!. His on the move, His on the move, his on the move!.", Luisa ran after him and stopped once more when facing nothing but a dead-end.

Luisa was beyond confused to how ScreenSlaver was able to exit out from her hands and ran into a dead-end. She approached the wall and then press her hand on it to see if it was a fake wall but, instead it was a complete opposite of her educated guess. "What... how in the world did he...?. N...No, that can't be right. H...H... He should never be gone it's..." Luisa continue to try on wrapping her mind aoromdaround this confusion while forgetting to tell the others her location.

"Sansatigirl?. SG do you read me?. Girls she's not responding." Helen said, running back to broadcast room and shielded her eyes from the blinking swirling screen where the people were hypothesized and stared right in the screen.

"Elastigirl we need to find her before ScreenSlaver get her. Right now it's not safe to be alone." Sierra said, before everything went completely black.

 **Bang! Bang! Bang!**

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa!." Cass jumped up scare when hearing the banging noise.

whisper* "It sounded like its coming from behind me. But I can't see." said Sierra, looking down at her camera before taking her time moving.

Helen looked around before looking into her camera in whisper, "His up to something besides after the ambassador. His toying with us and liking it so much. Dammit."

Cass took her sword and being on guard when walking around to find herself in the studios recording section and see no-one their but, have that feeling of being both watched and followed and brought chills through her shaking body. "Call me loco but, I have a none feeling of being watched and followed. ScreenSlaver is somewhere here with me and I can not seem to spot him." Cass whispered to prevent making heavy sound when on the attempt to catch her prey. The next thing she knew was feeling a touch of hand on her shoulder and quickly turned around with the blade swinging crazily. "What the hell?!. Ah, stop that!." Cass yelled out before waiting for a response. And that response was being flipped off her feet by a leg connecting her back knees. She found herself cussing up a storm in japanese when getting up slowly and couldn't seem to keep her mouth from shutting up.

 ** _*whisper* "Elastigirl"_**

"What?!." Helen scanned the dark area around her when hearing someone outside form her sisters. "Where the hell are you Slaver?. Stop playing games like a kid and be a an adult why don't ya?!." Helen challenged the enemy of hypnotics as well being prepared for the response of whether it were words or attack. Things were quite calm instead of trouble to Helen's mindset that she was willing to relax a bit and looked at her camera on her letter symbol. *whisper* "I.. I.. I think, I ran him off away from me. I.. I need to find my team and get out of here and go save the Ambassador before..."

Without the small glimpse of warning or even hearing him creep on her. ScreenSlaver jumped from behind grabbed both her shoulders and electric her with his electric chargeable black gloves, along with an evil cackle to go with the dirty opposite of a good deed while all Helen can do was screamed out pain and hit the floor. Her scream was loud enough for Franny, Cass, Sierra, and Luisa to hear and follow to find where Helen is and hurry to get to her before things become too late. All four ran as their boots can give them the boost needed to get over to the other sister, assuming that ScreenSlaver is the one responsible for Helen's cry of pain and have to get to her asap.

"Elastigirl is right over here!." Franny said, leading the run.

"There she is!. EG?!." Sierra went over to help Helen get up but to see she was clearly knocked out, said.

Luisa helped Sierra lifted up their dear sister and was all mumbling about what to do now and acting like chickens running around with their heads cut off. "We shouldn't have split up at all. If we have known he was going to do this then we should have stayed together." Franny argued pacing around nibbling on her glove finger. Cass did not say anything but stared at the the door in front of them and see that it was the door to the rooftop. She slightly looked back to see how her sisters were still in shock and trouble worried on what to do next let alone need to take Helen to a medic fast in case the damage is too strong to care on their own. "You girls are chatting like unexperienced superheros here. We have a cocky scum running around playing with us let alone the Ambassador is in danger so, stop your anxiety and take Elastigirl to the medics while I go save the Ambassador." Cass ran out before letting even one of them say a thing of argue as she automatically went right through the door, and ran up the steps quickly and found the door the rooftop and bust the door down with a swift roundhouse kick.

"Come on let's take her to a medic." Franny shake off the anxiety and helped carry Helen to a medic.

As soon they've taken Helen to a nearby medic after suddenly the lights were turned on, meanwhile Cass scanned the skies and found three helicopters getting off ground from another building and headed off to the sky. Cass did a five count down before running over to jump on top of a heating unit and then jump herself on off at the nearby helicopter on where the Ambassador is currently riding in, and entered through the open door and landed Spider-women-like. Security guards pulled out their guns and thought they were under attack and begin protecting their boss. They told her too freeze before being stopped by the Ambassador who ordered to lower their weapons. "Calantha what's going on?." Miss Ambassador asked with concern for her hero. "You're endanger Miss Ambassador. At this time I'm making sure that ScreenSlaver is not going to get away from getting you killed." Cass said, walking to the driver seat and order him to get up and let her take over.

Just when thing can't get any better the whole helicopter got roughly pushed by another with aggression, and in which alerted Cass that ScreenSlaver is behind his and fly on hard. "I need to figure out to stop them but, not hurt the others." Cass said, pulling back from being hit down before hearing machine guns running like mad from the third helicopter. She spun around before telling the ambassador and the others to hold on, and warned them that she is about to do a double back flip before sharp turning around a skyscraper. Both helicopters were hard close on Cass's tail that her flying skills are not good enough to brush the two off and did not have any ideas on what to do. "This is so not our night." Cass said, whispering under her breath before hearing something outside beside her window. Cass looked over to see Hiro in his Iron X suite waving at her before flying back to do what he planned on doing.

He made the two helicopters come chase him and flown back to prevent the bullets form touching him, and grabbed hold of the machine guns and strongly pulled the machine right off and then turn to the other helicopter, and blasted to pieces and then swung over to hit the window and see that the drivers is back in control when seeing both her and him looking confused. Hiro let go and flown back to Cass to see that she landed the helicopter down on the grass and currently getting thanked by the ambassador, before landing himself down to get the chance to talk to his aunt. Cass looked at her nephew with a clam happy smile to see that she have assistance, "Thanks for being here to help your dear aunty's. Because I have no any ideas at all."

Hiro shrugged, "Well technically I'm not physically here. See?." The Iron X helmet open up to show no one their and confused Cass with her mouth open.

"How are you..." Cass was lost to say to finish her sentence.

"It's an highly upgraded suit Aunt Cass. Plus, I've got enough on my hands at the moment. Anyways I was lucky enough to let Maymax to take over my suite after she told me that ScreenSlaver have struck the broadcast station. What happened?." Hiro said, grabbing cookies from the cookie jar from the kitchen counter. He ate one for himself and gave the other to Jack-Jack who once again dimension jump with cookie. Hiro rolled his eyes after that and resumed back to talking through his comlink.

Cass broken-down explaining on the events that took place let alone getting to the point on where Helen is injured after ScreenSlaver electrify her and made a escape. Hiro was build up of full anger on learning that one of his aunts were hurt on hero business and wished to get his hands on him at this moment but, he tried his best not to interfere with the deal let alone try to get his team back on track after the confrontation hours ago. "Aunt Cass, I wish that ya can tell Winston to let us get back into the playing field and not on the forever bench." Hiro said, while chewing on his second cookie while waiting for Jack-Jack to return.

"Hiro...I wish your mom is alive because without her...The Elastic Dynamics are nothing but trash. And that's deep honesty here." Cass said, in a crying voice.

Hiro swallow his cookie and reach for his chocolate milk, "Same here for years but, things happen. Aunt Cass you and the others need to get back on track because I can't help find the guy while Miguel can not sense him."

"So, Miguel can not detect his whereabouts with all that supernatural powers. Huh, well he is not a miracle worker so, I'll see if I can get Winston to allow ya to play. God help us all." said Cass, with both hands together in a prayer position.

Hiro turned off his comlink while Maymax activated the suite to leave and head over to its unit storage in the sky. He needed to figure out how to stop ScreenSlaver and seating on his butt won't solve anything. No. It was time for Team Future to return to the game again and this time no-one is not going to stop or arrest them this time around. "Num Num Cookie?. Num Num?." Hiro raised his cookie to bring back his baby cousin but, nothing seems to happen like it always would. He lean on the countertop with arms crossed along with a 'My Theory Is Right' face expression and put the cookie down and released the air from the hold. "I knew Jack-Jack is hanging out with someone or something from that parallel dimension. Maymax...bring me both of my hologram blueprints. One for the new suite to handle Jack-Jack and the other to add some adjustments to the dimension portal." Hiro said, before seeing the hologram showing two folders of what he called for.

 _"So, when are you planning on building the J Buster and the DP?. I can pull an all nighter if you want me too."_ Maymax said, pulling one of the folders into her hands and looked at her builder.

"For the J Buster...tonight and a day in the half while the DP...after the build of the J Buster in which it's gonna take days. No, months to build on putting the right parts on the blueprints before building it." said Hiro.

 _"Geez, I wonder whose Jack-Jack being hanging out with these past days?."_ Maymax said, without being sassy since this is very concerning.

"We will soon find out. I just hope it's a friend and not a foe." Hiro open the blueprints for the portal and start doing some add-ons, said.

Now about to get him and his AI busy until either his tired or the sun will shine tomorrow.

* * *

 **(A/N): Now, even I'm wondering whose Jack-Jack seeing. The build suspense is killing the heck out of me. Remember to drop a review but no flames please.**


	42. Chapter 42 (Bait and Trap)

Chapter 42

* * *

Hours have went by then now became the day after the whole incident with the unprepared attack from ScreenSlaver and saving the ambassador from being killed, Helen was currently in her hospital bed with her mask on but wore hospital clothes and didn't have a relaxed face expression. But, instead her expression was completely mad while looking straight at the ceiling fan that is currently blowing cool air on her now cool face. Her mind was on her villain. A villain that played her and her sisters like newbie superheros that has no idea on how to handle pressure situations, and took the inappropriate dirt move on her without even being spotted from no one. Helen idly wondered if agreeing with Winston's deal about bringing them as the right tools for bringing back superheros, instead of letting the kids do it since this era belonged to their generation while herself, Bob, and the others were old fashion and outdated.

"God, what can I do?. I..I.. I just don't know if I can keep up with all of this." Helen said, placing her hands together on her covers while talking to God.

Helen's mind begin to think about her deceased sister Cindy who was their key helper in any given situation on superhero work as she was the only person on Cornelius level to use beyond skills on technology, in which she was famous for keeping them alert and stay on their feet when danger is far or near. Truly knowing Cindy was their key to success as superheros let alone their old school humanoid AI but, now that she was no longer amongst them it is currently difficult to work as superheros. Helen looked at her area and noticed that Franny and the girls were seating down asleep with blankets wrapped around them, and tell they've been with her all through the night and can not help but smile. What came next that catch her attention was the vibration coming from underneath her covers in which surprised her a little. She pulled the covers up a little and see it was her phone showing Hiro's face and did not hesitate to answer.

"Hiro?." Helen said, putting the covers back on her legs.

Hiro was using his hand phone while standing in the living room watching Jack Jack in his crib, "Hi, Aunty Helen, I've heard about the whole ScreenSlaver attack from my aunts and just checking to see how your recovery is going."

Helen relaxed up against her soft comfortable pillow, "A little bit sore to be honest. Franky, I've been through worse so no worries. How about you?. How's our family?."

Hiro slowly walked back and forth to think up a way to keep the whole 'Jack Jack Has Superpowers' on the down low while also keeping out the part of him going to another dimension and hanging out with who knows what. "Our Familia is doing well Aunt Helen. I help Uncle Bob learn about the new math that Dash was doing and have him currently studying at the table while the others are in their rooms doing whatever. Plus, I've been trying to find out where ScreenSlaver is hiding since Miguel can't find him for some strange reason, while thinking that he might put up a supernatural protection shield to hide himself from the eyes of the 'Skull Rider'. Gosh, I hate saying Miguel's superhero name. It's so ignoring at times." Hiro talked while twitching his left eye of irritation when seeing that Jack Jack had once again jumped back into teleporting.

"I see... well don't worry about it for now. I'm sure we can found a solution to this little issue. Besides this is not my first rodeo." Helen place her phone down on the table after putting it on speaker while getting out of bed to put on her super suite.

Hiro did the same with his phone and was now polishing the glass of one of his display bin with his collection of Iron X's. "I hold you on that one Aunt Helen. But, I'm still at ya service so...don't be shy to ask."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!." Hiro stood up in pure shock when hearing three combined scream and have to look to see Maymax appeared with a worried look.

"Upstairs now." Maymax said holograming out of the lab.

"Hiro what's going on?. Hiro?." Helen ended up getting the deadline after hearing what appears to be the combination of three screams from Penny, Violet, and Vanellope. Now wondering if she should be worried about it or let Bob handle the situation. "Why am I thinking we're missing out on something out of the ordinary?." She asked herself before putting her boots back on her feet.

Hiro made it up to the upstairs as fast as his elevator could and instantly saw his baby sister and Violet and Penny both screaming and running down the steps, and could see that his Uncle Bob was up and alert while also seeing Momma Abuelita was on her feet. Next he saw Dash, Miguel, and Wilbur coming in after what it appears to be a early head start workout on the hologram simulator, and they too heard the girls screaming their heads off. "Oh, crap, crap, crap!." Violet yelled when jumping off the steps and ran right behind Wilbur for protection while Penny did the same to Hiro, and Vanellope did with Miguel. "Well, okay, what's going on?." Wilbur asked his girlfriend in worry. Violet pointed out what's at the top steps and guided everyone's eyes to the steps to see a small red angry razor sharp teeth wild monster.

"Blah blah blah blah blah blah!." the small creature who was none other than Jack Jack yelled while pounding his chest like an ape.

"Dammit, not now not today." Hiro yelled in his head in his head.

"Oh, boy, now the cats is out of the bag. So much keeping this little secret on the down low." thought Bob before carefully approaching the steps to grab his son.

"Uncle Bob don't approach towards that demon!." Penny said clutching Hiro's back shirt.

"Yeah, Dad let Miguel handle it." Violet looked at Miguel who looked amazed to see what his seeing let alone know 'That' upstairs wasn't evil, "Miguel don't just stand there looking loss...get that demon!."

Miguel now crossed his arms and had a 'Are you stupid or what' look, "Uh, hello?. I'm a supernatural hero and not an exorcist...until I'm able to master it."

"Guys just stop. Num Num cookie." Hiro pulled out his peanut butter cookie packet and instantly see Jack Jack teleported off the steps, and right in front of him with his arms out for reach.

Just as soon as he gave Jack Jack his cookie he then changed back to normal and begin consuming his treat while leaving everyone except for Hiro and Bob in shock. They've looked in great shock to see Jack Jack was officially on the list of supers and wondered if his plain or none plain. "Jack Jack has superpowers?!. When and what the hell?!." Violet yelled out before pushing herself out of hiding from Wilbur.

"F... For a while now." Bob grabbed Jack Jack and motion his way into the living room.

"For a while now?. Say wait...you and Hiro have known about Jack Jacks superpowers and kept us in the dark?. That is so not cool!." Wilbur argued with his arms crossed.

Penny now titled her head with her right hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow, "Hiro I always knew you were keeping things from me...especially when I asked if I can come help you in your lab as one of our dates but, seeing what I'm seeing you're a snake in the grass."

"Well uh, I wouldn't say I'm a snake in the grass. But...I'll get back with you on that one." Hiro scratched his head for both not washing his head and too brain stuck to think.

"You know I always did sensed a spark of flame in the house but, wasn't quite sure if it was my inner 'supernatural' soul or not. But, I've never thought it was Jack Jack." Miguel pointed out when sticking his finger near Jack Jack and instantly got turned into a flaming bone finger, indicating that Jack Jack has the power to go into a human torch.

Bob sat Jack Jack down into his crib and relaxed when sitting down on the couch. "Look we're sorry for keeping all of you in the dark about this but we've had reasons." Bob started when pulling out his phone to see that Cornelius have texted him to come to work asap. "I've got to go. Cornelius need me to security him in his lab of his something about conducting his final stage of his experiment."

"Hey, Uncle Bob by any chance have you seen Bolt?. He hasn't been around in the house nor outside in the backyard. I doubt his hanging around with Dante." Vanellope said when squeezing Bolts plush squeaky chew toy carrot.

Penny now started to wonder about her dog and wished that she had known sooner. But, she wasn't going to let it mess with her since her pet was the least of her worries for now that is. "Go right on ahead and go protect Cornelius, Robert. Even though I've keep telling that man to work at home and spend less at his company. Like Mamma Imelda always 'Family is important and always comes first'. You think he learns that when we learned about Poppa Hectors story and being betrayed by his only friend." Mamma Abuelita said when picking up her youngest grandson tickle his belly to make him giggle. Bob nodded and motion his way out of the house to go put on his security guard uniform that was in the trunk of his car, and head straight to Robinsons Inc and see what Cornelius is up to this time around while leaving Jack-Jack at the hands of not only good old beloved Mamma Abuelita and the famous always getting into trouble kids. As soon when Bob left the rest have talked about what to do with Jack Jack now that his a super and doesn't know how to control his powers. Heck, they don't even know what will trigger the baby into tapping into his high potential powers all except for Hiro and Maymax of course.

"We need to call Uncle Lucius. His our only option at this moment." said Violet who has already thought on what to do at this point.

Vanellope looked at Violet with a shock, "Uncle Lucius?. Well I was thinking we should call Honey Lemon. I'm sure the cafe isn't busy today and I she's a leading expert of superhero trilogy."

Violet shrugged her shoulders before Wilbur pull her close to him with his hand on her side. Then he said, "I don't see why we can't call both of them and get their opinions."

"Oh, no that's completely out of the question." Hiro argued before receiving a painful ear pull from Penny.

"You don't get a say in the matter Hiro." Penny now scolded at her boyfriend and pulled his ear for the second time.

"True and plus, we're a team and you shouldn't keep anything from us!." Dash said pointing his finger out at Hiro with a scowl.

Hiro rubbed his painful ear and looked at his cousin with a scowl of his own, "Um, first off who told you that you're part of Team Future?. Just because we're family doesn't mean that you're getting a handout. Especially you Vanellope."

"What?!. What do you mean Hiro?!." both Dash and Vanellope said in big shock.

Miguel shaked his finger back to normal and said, "Well technically this team supposed and only be the number of five. In which are myself, Violet, Wilbur, Penny, and Hiro. We've never did planned having more people on the team since we can all agree that five is enough."

"So, ya telling us that we're not members of Team Future?. Dude, that's so totally wrong." said Dash.

"No, it's not Dash. You guys are temporarily members." Wilbur pointed out before giving them a weak smile.

"Keyword...temporarily with an capital T." Miguel put his arm around his girlfriend.

Vanellope crossed her arms and gave both Miguel and Wilbur a scary look in which made the poor hispanic boy step back from distance, "Temporarily?. You guys are just making this crap up."

Penny shook her head no, "Nope. You guys are temporary members until you guys prove yourselves. Such as putting more effort in the fight or just standing out and won't take no for an answer from bad guys when they talk low to you nor the authorities saying that you guys should leave it to the professionals and what not."

Now Dash and Vanellope both pouted with their arms crossed, "No Fair!."

"Anyways." Hiro handed Jack-Jack to Momma Abuelita. "We don't need either one of them that we can handle so... "

"Achoo!." Jack Jack sneezed hard enough to fly right out Momma Abuelitas arms and used his powers to go through the ceiling.

"Oh, shoot!." Hiro said without hesitation and ran past everyone and summoned his Iron X glove with just a wave of his hand.

The glove flew right out from underneath the tech wooden floor and collide with his right hand just in time to blast the glass slid door and jump right out. Hiro looked up to see Jack Jack flying right down towards him and catched him. The baby giggled in amusement and satisfaction that he instantly teleported himself and Hiro back inside the house, and left everyone outside to go help Hiro but then noticed he wasn't outside anymore. "Hey, how did he..." Wilbur was lost of words to say when he and the others came back into the house. Violet shook her head when reaching her phone to go ahead and call both Lucius and Honey before getting to the point to fight Hiro for keeping this big important secret from herself and the family.

"Our butts should be out playing hero and not sitting around." Penny rudely mumble it under her breath before making her way to go search for her dog.

* * *

After the past four hours doing some final checks before getting the big okay from the doctor, Helen and the Dynamics have rode in one of Winston Deavors finest limos with his trusted limo driver driving while their RV was currently stored on a small eighteen wheeler behind them. Inside Helen was reading the newspaper seeing that both Cass and Hiro have made it to the front page seeing that one of the newspaper photography team have catch them on the rooftop and catch a good picture. The girls had congratulated their sister on a brave act and saved lives while discussing on what to say to Winston at one of his companies big headquarters saying that he has a surprise for them.

"Let's be honest here we're not making any progress since we've put ourselves back in tights. Sure, the whole point of this goal was to show people that superheros are a need and not be considered a hazard." said Luisa, before crossing her legs and slightly tap her foot in tempo.

Franny then sighed before looking through the window on her side, "It's hard to admit it but we lost our step and not have our heads in the game like we used to do."

Sierra nodded while checking on Penny through their texts, "Can you blame us?. We've never been supers for years and we've gotten real sloppy."

"Yeah, especially with you Helen." Cass pointed out with a tease smile.

Helen placed her hand on her face in embarrassment when remembering she did told them about trying to save Bob on that island and was embarrassingly sloppy when trying to do so. Especially with trying to sneak up on one of the guards to grab his card key to access the locked door but, instead find herself getting her leg caught by the door behind her. However it didn't stopped her the first time as she stretched her way long over the walkway hallway and was inches away from getting it until the door closed on her waist, and thus got her both stuck and embarrassed to no end as it was truly a shame let alone being a pain. Helen shook the memory from her head before herself and the girls have seen a big crowd surrounding the building that they were entering from.

"Say, why are they here?. Is this a protest against us?." Sierra asked in worry.

Luisa looked highly worried with memories of rejection from the Glory Days. "God, I hope not. I can not stand another hate march."

The limo driver shook his head and said, "Oh, not at all ma'am. These are your supporters and fans. You can officially say that your progress is baring you fruit."

This put a great mood into the five and just quickly have to roll the window and take turns waving and sending peace signs to their loyal fans. It put so much happiness and a re-spark of hope that they just might not have to bring Hiro and the others to aid them. "Say, sweetie what does your sign say?." Helen asked when her eyes landed on the little girl who looked to be in elementary and see she wasn't cheering nor screaming of happiness like the others. The girl smiled and turn her sign so the five of them can see it in which automatically had shut them down in the bad way possible. There on the sign with big bold words brought threat and concern.

ScreenSlaver is still out there Elastic Dynamics.

And then what came next was her flipping to the other side and gave them a message. Only except this message was not for them but to deliver it to the other group.

Come out and play Team Future

or

Watch innocent people die on your hands.

Remember Team Future you did started this fire.

"What the F. U. C. K?." spelled a high shocked Franny.

Luisa shook her head, "No, more like, 'You've Got To Be Shitting Me' type of question."

The limo driver drove away from the adoring crowd to head for the entrance tunnel and parked the car where the fast access to Winston's office. From there they got out and went in side on where the elevator is located. Then one of them pressed the button that read up and headed straight to to go finally speak to their deal partner since this is now consider to the up most important. Upon reaching the floor they speed walked to the left on where his office is located and did a few turns of direction until making it to his office, and in which their he was behind his desk with the phone on his and assuming he was going to book them for another advertisement deal. Once he looked up to see who it was he quickly told the person on the other end that he'll call later and hanged up. "My favorite female heros." He got and went around to seat down on top of his front desk and crossed his arms with a joyful smile. "I've got a big surprise for you five in which this would put ya in a fantastic mood."

Helen raised her hand to prevent him from saying another word, "We've got a big surprise for you as well...but, it's not going to be awesome compared from what you have in-store for us."

"Oh?. Then... what's the news?." Winston asked who is now concern.

"Winston we can no longer do this. We have to drop this deal." begin Sierra with her arms crossed.

Then Cass took a deep breath before speaking, "After what has happened to us down at the studio and let alone the attack on the ambassador. We've came to a big decision on going back home and just let the kids handle the situation. Since after all the ScreenSlaver has his eyes and focus on them."

Luisa stepped on up and said calmly, "Plus, we're so obsolete. We've lost years of timing and sadly we can not keep up with these new crooks, and their fancy technology."

"It's a big pill to swallow for us but, doggone it that's the painful fact." said Franny who hated to admit it.

Winston nodded and see what they mean in which proven evidence show that new villains are equipping themselves with such technology. But, he knew that the five can get their timing back on track and be on the same page as the criminals of today. "Listen. Yes, I know that time has changed since the end of the Glory Days era and we're in the new era but, you guys can adept to the change. I've seen it happen with the return of the Skull Rider. Heck, that legendary superhero has been gone for centuries but not once lose his steps nor timing."

"True." all five agreed in defeat even though the Rider is Miguel and not Harper McCoy.

"Now, then". Evelyn clapped her hands to get everyone's attention with a big lazy smile, "Me and Winston have whipped up a big surprise for you five and I'm sure you'll enjoy. Come!."

Winston nodded and jump off from his desk and help his sister guide the Dynamics to second door of his office and open it up all the way. From entering inside they could say soft jazz music playing and smell tasty food and bar on the right, and saw the big surprise in front. There in the back of the room is a group of five new superheros who were in their superhero costume and just talking amongst to each other, until one of them who looked back and gasped in pure excitement and nervousness. This have brought the supers attention stood in grand shock.

The Elastic Dynamics were in surprise to see other superheros beside Team Future and Big Hero 4. The one that they spotted that was highly excited to see them have walked up to them but,tried to keep her professionalism on standby and not breakdown into a super fan crazy girl. The young woman who might be at the age of twenty-three who is tall and slender with light tan skin. Let alone have magenta lips and have teal blue straight hair running down the right side of her face, and with turquoise blue eyes. Her out fit is a tight lime and teal blue leotard with sleeves and matching boots and gloves, and have an indigo V logo on the front of her chest with lime oval circle in which Franny have indicated that her powers must involve with wormholes.

"Hi, my name is Voyd and I'm a superhero. Well, you guys can already tell from my outfit but...yeah." said Voyd before biting her tongue from messing up with her first impression.

The Dynamics hold their laughs in as this was quite entertaining to a young being choked up on his or her words when meeting their heroes. The five have cought the young girls name in which is Karen after she covered herself with her left hand to give herself the 'Don't F Yourself Up' motivate talk before turning back to face them with a cheesy smile. "Let me start over. Hi, my name is Voyd and my superpowers are creating wormholes to any object or person. Here let me show you guys." said Voyd. The first thing she did was going over to the coffee table that was located behind her and picked up a black mug before throwing it up. Before the mug can even hit the floor she instantly have her hands out to create multiple wormholes and sent the cup on a ride. From each hole it entered the mug managed it's way towards Franny and landed on her bare hands while Voyd stopped her powers, and then place them together with a clap noise and huge grin to complete it.

"And scene!. Cool display hu?." asked Voyd.

Franny chuckled while putting the mug down on the floor and said, "That is pretty good newbie. You and the rest got great potential. Tell us. What motivated you guys to be heros?."

"Besides of having superpowers." said Cass when seating down the couch.

"Well... original we've all watched the documantity of Glory Days era and see how you guys strive to make the world a place to live without worry of crime. I was a little girl at the time when I first begin to have interest in supers after I discovered my powers. Now, what got me really interested in being a hero when I saw Elastigirl and her family take on that big robot and defeated it with cooperation. Now that's my inspiration compared to my motivation." explained Voyd.

"Huh, tell me something Voyd what was your motivation of finally wanting to wear hero tights?." Luisa asked while the young girl as she reminds of her younger self.

Voyd looked at well known famous Latina hero with great joy and said, "At first I did not know on when it was time to take responsibility of my powers since we did not know what our era is named. Until he showed up. The legendary Skull Rider who returned after a centuries absence and send two clear messages for us and the croooks in was for us to stop hiding and take action, while letting those scum of crooks know that supers are coming. Yeah, I know that doesn't sound correct but, that is what I think. But anywho my motivation was seeing both Team Future and Big Hero 4 take down not only the IT Robotics college professor but also the Underminer despite that they were breaking the law, both teams sent the same message through their actions by telling us new supers is that our era is the Rebellion Era. Oh, god, I just love Team Future and Big Hero 4, and especially you guys as well !."

Without even giving anyone of them the heads up, Voyd threw herself on to Helen and gave her the biggest hug possible. Helen was surprise for a small second but hugged back and smiled happily knowing that her and her sisters wasn't in vain. Winston smiled proudly when watching his dream growing into a reality even further while his sister watched lazily while not realizing that Luisa was looking at her halfway hidden jewelry that was underneath her shirt but, can easily see the chain around her neck. Suspicious, Luisa have felt a sudden dark vibe about Evelyn as strangely it has something to do with the hidden chain necklace. "Somethings not really adding up here. My son can not locate Screenslaver in which that is down right impossible due to him having supernatural power of the Skull Rider. What's the missing puzzle here?." Luisa thought on this while the party begin that was dedicated to them and their hard work. Meanwhile Miguel was riding in the streets of Metropolis while not getting pulled over by any police officers for not having a license to drive nor have the appropriate age. Now, the reason he was their is due to knowing someone who can aid him in this difficult time as he still couldn't get any whereabouts of Screensaver and needed to get his head cleared from the tower. He knew people that can help him and surely deliver on the spot without any issue.

He droved up to the alley on where their was nothing but a brick wall in front and two oversized trash and recycle cans on the left. Miguel turned off his motorcycle and then hopped off and left it without care if it gets stolen since he can track his Soulcycle or even whistle to come froth. He approced up to the dead end and then begin walking up the Invisible steps and rang the Invisible doorbell that was playing a lovely tune of Beethoven's peaceful music. Without having to wait the wall begin to transform into a wooden red door with two V glass window before seeing it begin to open up by one of the people that lived there. The person that stood in front of Miguel is tall like a NBA superstar with brown skin tone and with a low faded haircut. His clothing is like of the monks only except his is black and wore a cross necklace. He looked at his guest smiled and spoke in friendly attitude, "Hi, Miguel. Come to have a visit with me and the Grand Superior Sorcerer who know as my girlfriend?." Miguel chuckled and said, "Si amigo but, I'm mostly visiting your girlfriend. It's urgent. You do understand right Jones?." The man nodded and move aside to let him in and close the door behind him. Inside Miguel looked at the huge room area that looked like a fifty mansions all roll into one as their was so many levels on the steps for each area. Within the building it have a lot of ancient and mystical objects all put in glass display cases or hanged up on the walls to not only look interesting but, also keep them out of hand touching due to the objects are real and dangerous. "Victoria is in her meditation room. This way." Jones guided Miguel forward into the long extreme hallway in which it really was a long walk. "Can you please shortened the hallway?. I was not planning on walking the endless walk." said Miguel.

Jones chuckled and begin making his hands glow green aura and then spread his arms out before colliding them into an X. With that the whole hallway magically begin to shortened up and made the entrance reachable. "Anything for you Rider. After you." Jones stopped to allow Miguel to enter in first.

When entering inside the room the two stood in front of the women that Miguel was seeing. She was hovering in meditation while facing the five lined window that was showing a magical display of different places that looked quiet nice, such as showing fly stars in space from the first while the second shown the inside of the beautiful ocean with fish of all sorts swimming around. The third one showed a veiw of a lovely tropical rainforest and see slow rain fall and can hear brids singing. The fourth window showed islands that Miguel has never seen before as it looked untouched by modern technology nor modern people, while the fifth window showed from what Miguel can see was a live action comic book world. "Welcome Miguel. Welcome to the home of the mystical and unknown guardian of our reality. Or let just say this called the guardian house of protection against the darkness." said the women who turned around doing hovering and show her face smiling to see her friend. The woman is asian with the age of twenty five and wore peridot color outfit with a matching cape and a matching M shaped hair piece. Her best know jewelery is a long chained necklace that holds the main piece that is a round object with a symbol of their good side wizardry in which was a capital golden A with another line in the top, and along with the letter being slanted to the right. From their in between the lines of the letter stood a around small ball size piece of the necklace.

"I need to talk with you Victoria. It involves with the Screenslaver." said Miguel when walking up to her.

Victoria smiled with a head tilt and said, "Anything for you Miguel. After all you've helped me from stopping that monster from the dark dimension from entering our reality along with its dark followers."

Miguel smiled and said, "Hey, when I sense evil I'll get the job done. It's my responsibility and all."

"Yes, I know. I can sleep easily knowing that justice is being served amongst the sinner's and evil demons that has taken over in our world. We need the Rider more than we need a super nuclear bomb. Come let us talk." Victoria said when snapping her fingers and have herself and Miguel in a new room that is the living room.

Miguel reclaimed his calmness since he still can not get use to the magic that his friend was displaying after relaxing on the soft comfortable green chair. Victoria sat in front of him before moving her hair away from her face and smiled, "Tea?. Or perhaps maybe red Kool aid?." Miguel looked at his right hand to see that Victoria have magically summoned him a long glass cup of Kool aid. "I'll have tea. Lipton tea. Original please." Miguel requested when seeing the red liquid beginning to boil for just five seconds until turned into ice cold and warm Lipton tea. Miguel thanked her before starting to drink half of it and watch it refill itself right up. This was not new or amazing like the first time he encountered Victoria and Jones with the rest of the wizardry organization. You can say that Team Future and them are just alike except their organization have been around for centuries.

"Now, what can I assist you with my friend?." Victoria asked while twerling her finger and summon a big plate of fresh baked chocolate chip cookies from thin air. She grabbed herself about five of them and floated the plate to Miguel to have his share.

"Let me tell you my situation Victoria. Every since the train incident that you saw from the news after my mom and aunts saved the mayor and the civilians, in which is where Screenslaver have made his none physical appearance. From their before it can even happen I should have detected him and already right on the spot both preventing the train from almost crashing, and find and stopped Screenslaver. But...I could not have done so. I've didn't give mi familia details of it." Miguel munched down his cookies, said.

"Huh, then could you tell me what's the details?." Victoria asked all serious but kelp her enjoyment look when eating her magic made cookies.

Miguel hold off from eating his second cookie and said, "When I try to use my powers to find the sinner my mind gets blocked with such shielded force. It's like...I...I...I don't know how to describe it Victoria it's just so irritating to be doing absolutely nothing while my mom and aunts are out of their element when dealing with him. Plus, myself and my team are going at it after the whole knowing about my baby cousins multiple superpowers."

Victoria licked the crumbs from her hands and fingers before wiping her face before crossing legs, and put her hands together on her lap and took a deep breath. "Based upon what you've told me. What keeps blocking you from finding him is that his wearing the Amulet of Dark Shadow."

Miguel raised an eyebrow, "Dark Shadow?. Whose Dark Shadow?."

"Dark Shadow is a shadow creature created by Xibalba to roam the earth to go find Harper McCoy aka the original Rider. So, he can find and take back the contract from McCoy. The thing eventually found him but can not get to him since the man did work and live in the church so, evil can not touch holy ground." Victoria explained before saying praise God.

"That's who I work for. Like the good book says he is god and besides him there is no other." said Miguel.

"John 3:16 is my favorite scripture. And so, Dark Shadow have failed his master from getting what was tasked of him however the monster had other plans of its own. He started creating his own followers of darkness and thus made the dark wizardry. His final creation was the amulet in which was to keep out rightness and all good from entering with anyone who's out to do evil. It's truly made for the Skull Rider. To stop it you'll have to destroy it." Victoria explained enough for Miguel to understand.

Miguel took in the information as this is a good one since now he knows what's up. Now, the only thing he needed to know was where to officially find him and take him down. "Can you help me find him?. This was a Team Futures business but, this involves supernatural stuff. Aka, my business." He asked.

Victoria stood up from her sit. She motion him to follow and walked up to the empty section of the room where there were red wallpaper with gold strains. Victoria raised both of her hands up and chanted a magic spell while moving her hands in a circular motion, and created a oval shaped mirror and said, "Look and watch."

After Victoria have created the portal and after done telling Miguel that no one will see them since this was nothing more than a tv set. From there the two watched the rooftop where Helen and the girls are in the drizzle rain walking around talking to the same news guy from the studio, and ironically the five Glory Day heros were on top of the tv studio. Miguel watched his family and noticed his Aunt Helen was on the long broadcast dish holding a device in which both Victoria and Miguel thought it might be a home tracker. "I'm kinda disappointed of not having you guys here in person after the whole crazy encounters of the Screenslaver and what not. But, if ya don't mind asking. Where exactly are you five currently at?." asked Jack. "Oh, we're just closer than you think. Truth be told we are believing that we're on ScreenSlavers trail and soon getting ready to stump him." said Helen while moving the big device in hand to detect any signal of transmission.

"We as a team have finally realized that his nothing more than a big punk who can not fight us in person but, instead fight us in the dark." said Cass who is eyeing the buildings in the area around them to see if any unusal activaty is roaming.

"We know his listening to us at this very moment. And we know he's going to interrupt us so, he can hear himself talk and place sick threats to us and Team Future. I'm surprised they are not going after him. Guess they...want professional experienced superheros to handle this." Sierra said folding her arms and smirked.

"Plus, if he has some coconuts on him he'll stop talking and take some real action. His actions are nothing more than pure child's play." said Franny.

Miguel looked back at Victoria and asked, "Just what are they up to?. Cause all see is them in the rain talking and carrying on."

Victoria just shook her head and chuckled in her throat. "Their setting up a trap Miguel. With help they figured if they could track the broadcast from the villain and follow it. At this very moment they hacked every single radio frequency and just only encouraging him to grab the bait."

"Oh, cool beans. Can we fast forward it to the main part?." asked Miguel.

Victoria shot back at him, "And miss the action?. Um, heck...oh, wait it's happening right now so shhhhhh."

Miguel focused back on the magic air portal with an eye roll to see what just went down. Looking back he could hear Screenslavers voice in which was ignoring so fast but listen on to his villain promo while watching the five quickly started jumping off rooftops, as Helen is leading them with the device in her hand. They kelp running as the single is getting highly stronger per minute until the bar line reached its climax. "Right there." Helen breathed when looking straight at the long building that is indicated to be an apartment. From there they scanned to see if anything is out of place or suspicious untill catching their eyes on the boaded up window with white lights shooting out. "There. His hiding up in there." Cass said pointing. "Let's get his ass while his still talking." Franny moved to find a ladder down from the rooftop that their standing. Once down they then walked over to the apartments ladder and begin climbing up while still listen to Screenslaver and hope he doesn't have a motion sensors surrounding his former hidden hideout.

"I'm about to break the wood." whispered Lusia.

Using her mini crowbar from her secret pocket she was able to remove the nails from each wood blank and slowly removing them, and then setting them down inside the window along with the nails. "Stay quiet and enter with caution." Sierra informed them when about to enter. Victoria looked back at Miguel with a grin when pulling out a hundred out of thin air with just flick from her wrist. Miguel looked at her with intrest.

"What are you betting on?. I see that look all the time with my cousin Wilbur." He said.

"I bet you one Benjamin Franklin if your Aunt Cass get stuck in between the window. The window is german made and so the window has a tight space." said Victoria.

"Pfft, oh, please Victoria my Aunt Cass is fit to perfection again. So bet." Miguel said proudly.

The two looked back quickly with Victoria grinning from ear to ear when seeing Cass get her butt stucked in the window. Miguel sighed in defeat and handed his hundred to the wizard. "Cass not tonight girl. Not tonight." Sierra said as she and Franny worked on getting her in. "I swear every time I eat one slice it all goes right through my hips. All the time." Cass preached when trying to break free. Meanwhile Helen and Lusia scanned the room to find Screenslaver and took precaution when walking through. So far the two found a caged room where a table was filled with loads of paperwork of blueprints. Blueprints for making mind controller goggles. But that is not all. The two looked up at the wall and see papers covering each wall with the showing of highly recent goggle designs.

"What the hell is this guy up to?." Lusia asked.

"Don't know but ya can ask...me."

Both the two turned around to see ScreenSlaver in person and was about wack the two with his shock stick. That is if Luisa instantly kicked out of his hand and then get stretch punched by Helen and get slang up against the wall hard without the chance of getting away and escape. "Well, you two were ready for me. I'm flattered." ScreenSlaver said while easily giving up. "Games over creep." Helen barked at him before Sierra pulled the mask off and revealed to be a man who looked dazed out. "Wait hold up I don't see him hold the Amulet of Dark Shadow and plus,... that was way too easy for my taste." said Miguel who knew it. "It is and this man is not the ScreeSlaver. It's her." Victoria waved her hand to move the scene with a wave of her hand to show another person in the room. A shadow figure that no one and not even Miguel can see was standing there watching both Helen and Luisa beginning to cuff their crook for the police while the man tried to tell them that he didn't do anything. "Pause." Victoria commanded and made the scene freeze and then chanted a unrepeated spell. When done chanting she then revealed the one holding the darkness while it baffled Miguel to the point his Rider side is burning its way out.

"I'm gonna to get her. Justice of the innocent shall be done." He said with echo voices.

"And I'll be assisting you. God knows what else she's doing besides putting up such genius plot." said a serious Victoria.


End file.
